


The Dragon That Will Pierce The Heavens

by DragonPrincess18



Category: Fairy Tail, One Piece
Genre: Celestial Spirits - Freeform, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fairy Tail Elements, Multi, One Piece Universe, TMNT Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 165,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess18/pseuds/DragonPrincess18
Summary: All Hikari had ever wanted was to be free, and got more than she bargained for when coming across Monkey D Luffy.With her Celestial Spirits, Hikari agreed to a grand adventure that would lead her on a path she never expected, forming bonds she never dared to dream of with a crew that tested her sanity as much as her heart. To protect them, Hikari will have to face a past that she had hoped to never think of again.After all, you never threaten a dragon's nest.THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN! PLEASE REDIRECT TO THE REWRITE!-------------------------------------------------------------------------Now has a TVTropes page! You're open to add anything you like there, so long as you follow the guidelines.





	1. Romance Dawn Arc: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> This isn't my first fanfic (I'm on fanfiction.net), but this is definitely my first foray into One Piece. 'The Dragon That Will Pierce The Heavens' is set in the One Piece world, but with elements from Fairy Tail, such as the Celestial Spirits and Dragon Slayers, which will be explained when they come up in the story. Don't be afraid to ask any questions! I've tried to think through everything, but that doesn't mean it is always said in-story.
> 
> Now has a TVTropes page! You're open to add anything you like there, so long as you follow the guidelines. 
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you all enjoy this story!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> DragonPrincess18
> 
> THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN! PLEASE REDIRECT TO THE REWRITE!

When Hikari had made the decision to head out to sea, it was with dreams of open water in every direction and bright skies overhead.

Her original plan accounted for a boat and time to gather proper provisions, but circumstances had…shifted.

She still had the boat, enough for four people to comfortably fit and small enough one person could work the rigging, but necessity had meant only bringing along enough food for a few days rather than the weeks she had hoped for.

“I can make this work.” Hikari assured herself, pocketing her battered gold compass to adjust the ropes. “I have plenty of beli, I’ll just have to start making money sooner than I planned, that’s all.”

Six keys jingled merrily against the whip at her hip, two gold and four silver, and the sound made her lips twitch into a smile.

“Yeah, we’ll be fine.”

Brushing back her heavy pink ponytail of curly hair, the petite young woman straightened to check the horizon on every side with dark eyes, skin already tanning a bronze from exposure to the sun in her blue halter top and jean shorts.

An anomaly caught her eye on one last sweep, a new shape bobbing in the water, and Hikari perked up.

_A ship?_

A hand fell to her keys as the shape resolved into a boat as she closed the distance, one even smaller than hers, with a young man hanging over the edge in slumped exhaustion.

Immediately, any thoughts of danger fled Hikari’s mind.

“Hey!” She called out, adjusting the sail and keel to drift right next to this other boat. “Are you okay?”

He did not react, even when Hikari shook his shoulder, and a quick inspection of his vessel revealed no food or water, or even a compass.

Only a steady pulse and deep breathing assured her he was still alive, and she made a decision right then, lashing their boats together with ropes and putting up a blanket to shield him from the merciless sun.

Pausing as she gathered some rations and water, Hikari frowned at this strange unconscious person, suddenly remembering that this was an ocean full of pirates that could pull any sort of devious trick.

But he could genuinely need help, and if she sent him back out to drift at sea…

“Just a precaution.” Hikari muttered, grabbing a silver key and feeling it resonate with her soul. “Open, Gate of the Tres Felis! CARLA!”

A burst of white light, like the explosion of a star, and a girl now sat on the ship’s short wall.

Her hair was loose and soft white, matching cat ears tilted low in relaxation and a long feline tail, tipped with a pink bow, swayed from underneath a pink-and-black plaid skirt, a black blazer and white dress shirt completing the schoolgirl look.

But Carla’s expression, even on such a young face, was all feline satisfaction and shrewdness, dark eyes sweeping over the boy still out cold on the floor.

“Your soft heart seems to have gotten you in another tricky situation, hime.”

“Don’t call me-”

But Hikari cut herself off with a huff, having had this argument before.

“Look, just make sure he doesn’t throw me overboard and take off with all our stuff, okay?”

“Of course, hime.”

Mumbling under her breath, the teenager crouched by her unconscious passenger’s head with a damp cloth, pressing gently on his forehead-

Hikari squeaked when he suddenly jackknifed up, falling back in surprise, and the young man blinked, face utterly guileless even with a scar and straw hat tipped back on messy dark hair.

“Oh, hi!”

“Hi.” Hikari replied automatically, aware of Carla shifting a few feet to her right. “Are you…okay?”

“Yeah, it was a great nap!” He assured, hopping up to stretch every which way. “Hey, is this your ship?”

“It’s a boat.” She said after a moment, deadpan.

“It’s awesome!”

“You seemed in rather dire straits for a nap.” Carla noted, and the young man grinned.

“Yup! I was hungry, so I thought I could sleep until finding some food!”

“Here, have some of this.” Hikari offered, holding up the jerky she still had in one hand. “It’s not a real meal, but-”

The jerky was suddenly gone, practically inhaled, and she stared at the suddenly-empty air with a wondering blink.

“Yum!”

Deciding that she did not want to ask, Hikari managed to stand, brushing off her shorts distractedly.

“Where were you heading?”

“Don’t know.” He answered brightly, dropping onto the bench cross-legged and grinning. “Wanted to see where the wind took me, and here I am!”

“…Right. Well, we’re heading for the Yotsuba Islands, if you want to come.” Hikari decided, earning a sidelong look from Carla before the cat-girl shook her head in exasperated fondness.

“Sounds like fun!” He decided, and she figured going along with things was better than trying to understand why.

“Hey, what’s your name?”

“I’m Monkey D Luffy!”

“Hikari.” She answered simply, glancing up at the sky to check the sun’s position.

“I’ll leave you two to figure out the particulars, then.” Carla voiced, at ease. “I have a standing invitation to tea with the other Celestial Spirits to make. Au revoir.”

Luffy blinked as she disappeared in a shower of light, eyes going wide.

“Whoa! Where’d she go?”

“Back to the Celestial Spirit World.” Hikari explained, glancing away from the horizon she was studying. “I can only hold her Gate open for three hours, and there’s no need for her to stick around right now.”

“That’s so cool!”

The genuine enthusiasm perked Hikari up, brightening her mood.

“Really?”

Luffy nodded, grinning wide enough to show every tooth-

The whole boat shuddered, lurching, and she stumbled a step in surprise.

“What-?”

Water exploded on every side, and she was enveloped in a hug moments before the whole world began to spin and twist in every direction imaginable before everything stopped.

Literally.

Lungs shuddering on a breath, Hikari tried to regain her bearings, glancing around blearily at the room- _kitchen?_ -they had landed in, the splintered wood and scattered cookware that surrounded them, and-

“Did we land on somebody?” She muttered, shoulders twisting to find three thoroughly-dazed men under a good layer of debris.

“Sure did!” Luffy agreed, hopping up to reveal there was not a scratch on him.

Hikari blinked, surprised to find that she barely ached, and sat up, one hand falling to ensure her keys and whip were still there.

“What the…What just happened?”

Both turned to see another boy, perhaps a bit younger than either of them, eyes wide behind large glasses and pink hair mussed from a scuffle.

“Hey, you okay?” Hikari wondered, avoiding splinters as she stood, and the other boy seemed to snap out of his shock.

“Run, hurry!” He implored, voice cracking and shaking. “If their friends find you, you’ll be killed!”

“But man, I sure am hungry!” Luffy waved off, heading off in search of a storage room in what turned out to be a kitchen.

“How can you be so carefree?!”

“I don’t think you want to know the answer to that.” Hikari drawled, though she kept a hand on her whip’s handle as she followed.

“There are still lots more of them up on deck!”

“Somehow, I don’t think that matters to him right now.”

“Food!” Luffy crowed from behind a pair of double doors. “Food! Food! Yes! Food!”

“Actually, they might not find us in there.” The younger boy realized, rushing Hikari inside and closing the doors firmly while Luffy gorged himself. “My name is Koby.”

“I’m Hikari, and that’s Luffy.” She answered, seeing that said boy was too busy stuffing whole tomatoes down his gullet to even realize there was a conversation.

“That was incredible just now! How did you do that?”

“These things are great!” Luffy said enthusiastically around a mouthful, ignoring the question entirely. “Is this a pirate ship?”

“No, it’s a passenger ship that’s being raided by Alvida-sama.”

“So those were pirates.” Hikari mused, glancing back.

_Getting squished by flying teenagers takes a lot of the intimidation away, I guess_.

“It doesn’t matter. Do you know if there are any boats onboard?” Luffy continued, finding a box of apples.

“I think so…” Koby answered, voice still stuttering on and off.

“Considering our boats are probably part of that rubble, we’ll need one.” She realized, shoulders slumping. “We must have accidentally crossed an active geyser…”

“You mean _that_ geyser?” Koby yelped. “No one could survive that!”

“Boy, was that a real surprise!” Luffy agreed, utterly unconcerned. “Are you one of those pirates, too?”

This question caught the other boy off-guard, before his expression shifted.

“It was on that fateful day…” Koby started, voice shaking, and Hikari placed a hand on his shoulder. “That day, I got in a boat on the outskirts of town to go fishing, but it turned out the boat was actually headed for a pirate ship. It’s been two years since…In exchange for my life, I’ve been forced to be a chore boy.”

“Man, you’re dumb _and_ stupid!” Luffy said cheerfully, and Hikari snapped her fingers against his forehead.

“Look who’s talking!”

“You’re brutally honest…” Koby accepted, head bowed.

“If you don’t like it, then run away!” Luffy advised, and Hikari sighed as she straightened.

“I can’t! No way! No way!” Koby yelped, head shaking reflexively. “Just the thought of Alvida-sama finding me frightens me and makes me weak in the knees-”

“Oh, you’re a wimp, too?” The older boy cut in, laughing. “Man, I hate you!”

Hikari’s knuckles hit his forehead now, and Luffy whined.

“Ow!”

“Don’t be such a dick!”

“Yeah, that’s right…If only I had the courage to ride a geyser…” Koby admitted quietly.

“You say that like we did it on purpose.” Hikari muttered, rolling her eyes at Luffy’s pout.

“There’s actually something I want to do, too…Um, what compelled you to set out onto the sea, Hikari-san, Luffy-san?”

“Freedom.” Hikari answered immediately, and Luffy grinned.

“I’m gonna be Pirate King!”

She blinked at him, a bit startled, but Koby’s jaw dropped like a boulder.

“P-P-Pirate King?”

“Yep.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah.”

“Wait, you’re a pirate, Luffy-san?”

“Yep.”

“What about your crew?”

“I’m looking for one. Hey, Kari-chan, you wanna be part of my crew?”

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, the pink-haired woman’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

“Why not?”

Koby had frozen in shock, but lurched into a standing position suddenly.

“Pirate King is the title given to the person who obtains everything in this world! That means seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame and power, the One Piece!”

“Yup!” Luffy agreed cheerily.

“ _Yup_? Pirates all over the world are after that treasure!”

“Us, too!”

“I don’t know how I got involved in this…”

“No way! No way, no way, no way! Absolutely no way! There’s no way you can stand at the apex of this Great Pirate Era! No way! No way!”

A fist came down on Koby’s head, and Hikari looked skyward for patience.

“Why did you hit me?”

“Just because.” Luffy answered, unrepentant.

“But it’s alright.” Koby sniffled, cradling his head. “I’m used to it now…”

“It’s not about whether I can or not.” The older boy explained, removing his straw hat. “I’m gonna do it because I want to. I’ve decided to be Pirate King, so if I die fighting for that, that’s fine with me!”

Cocking her head, a slow smile unfurled across Hikari’s face as she nodded.

_If you’re fighting for a dream, then what do you have to fear?_

“Now, then! My belly’s full, guess we’ll go get us a boat!”

“You have the attention span of a gnat.” Hikari drawled, following him towards the doors.

“I wonder if they’ll give me one if I ask.”

“My guess? No.”

“…Do you suppose I can do it, too? If I’m prepared to die for it?”

Hikari glanced back, brow furrowed, and Luffy turned.

“Do what?”

“Do you think…even I could join the navy?”

“The navy?” Hikari echoed, hands on hips.

“Yes!” Koby burst, whipping around to face them with clenched fists. “Catching bad guys is my dream! It’s been my dream ever since I was little! Do you think I can do it?”

“How should I know?” Luffy replied, and Hikari smacked his shoulder in rebuke.

“Ow! What?”

“No! I’ll do it! If I’m gonna be a chore boy for the rest of my life, then I’ll break out of here and catch even Alvida-sama-No, Alvida!”

The ceiling caved in then, releasing a waterfall of drywall and wood and paint, and Hikari whipped out a golden key, knuckles going white.

“You’re gonna team up with them to catch _who_?” A tall, heavyset woman bellowed, swinging a heavy iron club up onto a shoulder.

To Hikari, she seemed more like a cowgirl than a pirate, with her plaid shirt and Stetson hat.

“Huh, Koby?!”

The poor boy was shaking in his shoes, scared witless.

“You don’t seem to be Zoro, the pirate hunter.” Alvida noted, scowling as her gaze swung from Luffy to Hikari. “And the little harlot hardly seems like a threat.”

“Excuse you!” The pinkette retorted, offended.

“Koby! Who’s the most beautiful of all on these seas?”

“O-Of course that would be-” Koby began, knees audibly knocking.

“Who’s this big chunky lady?”

A stunned silence fell over the attacking pirates, which was broken by a half-swallowed snicker, Hikari slapping a hand over her mouth in a vain attempt to hold the rest in.

“YOU RUNT!” Alvida roared, and the pink-haired woman’s humor fled as that club was raised to come down on Luffy’s head.

“Open, Gate of the Maiden!” She called, startling the pirate captain back. “VIRGO!”

A flash of light, and Alvida grunted as she was knocked back into the far wall.

“I’m sorry, but I cannot allow anyone to harm hime or her friends.” The newcomer stated with an even tone, hands folded demurely in her frill-edged white apron and black skirt, chains jingling from each wrist.

“A Celestial Spirit?” Alvida sputtered, rising from a crumpled heap on the floor. “You’re a key-holder?”

“I am.” Hikari replied simply, unfurling her whip as Luffy grinned. “And we’re taking this fight outside.”

The length lashed around a support beam overhead, and she swung forward with both feet to smash Alvida into the wall again, using her as a springboard to get up and through the broken ceiling.

Landing in a crouch, she freed her whip with a flick of the wrist as a pirate charged, sword raised.

Luffy flew up from behind, dropping Koby at her back, and came down on him with a fist to the face that sent him into the floor.

Spinning, she lashed out to snap the heart-shaped popper at a second pirate, who cried out as his sword clattered to the deck and was sent flying when a second crack had the belly smack into his chest.

Luffy dealt with another, one good punch putting him down, and Virgo caught yet another with a kick as he dropped from above, tossing him into a clump that were coming at Hikari from the left.

“It’s not fair to attack from behind!” Luffy lectured, pausing when he realized there were at least twenty more where that last one came from. “It’s not fair to attack all at once!”

“Luffy!” Hikari called as she ducked a sword swing, Virgo’s chain grabbing him by the throat, when the young man ran past the mast-

And stretched.

Everyone paused, horribly confused, as Luffy kept running for at least another yard, arm tense like a rubber band, before turning back with a smirk.

“Gotcha. Gum Gum Rocket!”

With a snap, he bowled over his pursuers, and Hikari blinked at the deck now full of groaning, downed pirates as Virgo paused, pale blue eyes a touch wider than usual.

“Am I to be punished, hime?”

“For the thousandth time, _no_.” Hikari retorted with a huff, unaware of Koby’s dropped jaw. “You did great, Virgo, so stop being a masochist for ten seconds.”

“Of course, hime.”

“Luffy-san, Hikari-san, what _are_ you?” Koby sputtered, amazed.

“I’m a key-holder.” The pinkette answered, patting the keys hanging from her hip.

“Me?” Luffy replied, stretching his smile with a crooked finger to an unnatural proportion. “I’m a rubber person!”

“A rubber person? You can’t be serious!” Koby replied, yelping when he realized Alvida was near and scurrying behind Luffy.

“You’ve eaten a Devil’s Fruit, haven’t you?”

“Yeah! The Gum-Gum Fruit!”

“I don’t even want to know why you ate it.” Hikari deadpanned, Virgo’s pale blue eyes locked on the pirate captain before them.

“I see! I’d heard the rumors, but I guess they really _do_ exist!” Alvida noted, pointedly ignoring the pink-haired girl and her Celestial Spirit. “You also seem pretty skilled. You a bounty hunter?”

“I’m a pirate!” Luffy answered without hesitation.

“A pirate? Ha! All by yourself?”

“Kari-chan is my first crewmember! And all her cool Spirits, too! But I’ll find some more sooner or later!”

“So we are pirates now, hime?” Virgo wondered, and Hikari shrugged.

“Might as well.”

“Yeah, ten crewmen sounds good to me!” Luffy decided, grinning.

“Ah, so you’re a pirate too, huh?” Alvida sneered towards the younger girl, and Hikari rolled her eyes at the blatant hostility. “Then that means you and me are enemies, huh?”

“Luffy-san, Hikari-san! Let’s get out of here!” Koby begged, voice shaking like his bones.

“Why?” Luffy wondered, smile falling.

“You saw how powerful her club is! In these waters, she’s the most-”

But then he paused, seeing the unimpressed expressions on their faces, and Hikari saw the cogs turn behind his eyes.

“The most what?” Alvida demanded, as she had before, in search of a compliment.

“The…” Koby sputtered out, grasping onto two years’ worth of resentment with both hands. “THE MOST UGLY, CRAGGED OLD HAG EVER!”

This silence was somehow even deeper than the last, as if no one could believe the words had been said, and Luffy’s laughter broke through like thunder.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?”

“I’m going to join the navy!” Koby shot back, the words pouring out now that the dam of fear was broken. “And then I’m gonna beat up pirates!”

“Do you even know what you’re saying?!”

“I do! I’m gonna do what I want to do! I’m gonna-I’m gonna join the navy, and catch your lousy ass!”

“YOU DAMN PIPSQUEAK!” Alvida roared, club swinging back-

And ripped away, Hikari’s whip releasing a crack as it tossed the weapon into open water.

“I’m not gonna let you lay a single finger on him again.” She swore, Virgo falling into a battle-ready stance.

“Well said!” Luffy chirped, throwing his fist as far back as his rubber body allowed. “Gum Gum Pistol!”

And the pirate captain, Iron Mace Alvida, was gone.

Hikari whistled, impressed at the distance, and began to smile.

_He might just be Pirate King, after all_.

“Hey!” Luffy shouted to the neighboring ship, where stunned pirates watched on. “Give Koby a small boat! He’s gonna join the navy! Keep your mouths shut and let him go!”

“R-Right!”

“Thanks for the help, Virgo.” Hikari voiced, coiling the length of her whip in one hand.

“Will you punish me, hime?”

“No!”

“Perhaps next time.” Virgo decided, waving as she disappeared in a shower of golden light.

“Honestly…”

Water exploded off the port side, and then again on the starboard, past where Alvida’s ship was still connected by chains, causing everyone to stumble.

“Shit.” Hikari cursed, turning to see a new fleet of ships had arrived. “It’s the navy.”

“Oh, perfect timing!” Luffy noted, grinning. “You should go see ‘em, Koby! But we’re pirates!”

“Hey, wait up!” Hikari yelped, swinging over the railing after him onto a dinghy that was half-lowered from an earlier failed escape with the back of Koby’s shirt in one hand. “Come on!”

Their combined weight caused the dinghy to fall with a SPLASH, mast already unfurling, and Hikari yanked on the rigging so the wind could pull them away from the danger zone between pirates and marines.

“Whew, that was fun!” Luffy burst once all those ships were gone past the horizon, and Hikari slumped onto a bench, exhausted.

“Um, Luffy-san.” Koby spoke up. “If you’re heading for the One Piece, that means you and Hikari-san are going to the Grand Line, right?”

“Yeah.”

“That place is also referred to as a pirate graveyard, you know.”

“Wonderful.” Hikari muttered, brushing back her bangs with one hand.

“Yeah. That’s why I need a strong crew.”

“You’re off to a bad start.” She pointed out, earning a pout from Luffy.

“Am not! Kari-chan is plenty strong! Anyway, what about that pirate hunter guy? What’s he like?”

“A hunter of pirates?” Hikari deadpanned, lying out flat as Koby straightened.

“You mean Zoro? I heard he’s being held prisoner at a navy base.”

“Aw, he’s a weakling?” The young man complained, disappointed.

“Nothing of the sort! He’s as terrifying as a demon!” Koby protested immediately, calming after a moment. “Why are you asking about him?”

“Thought I might have him join my crew if he’s a good guy!”

“You should have expected that.” Hikari pointed out to a slack-jawed Koby, amused.

“You’re being reckless again!”

“C’mon, he might be a good guy! Right, Kari-chan?”

“Maybe.”

“He’s been caught because he’s a bad guy! No! No way, no way, no way! Absolutely no-”

BAM!

“Why did you hit me?”

“Just because!”

Rolling her eyes, Hikari flicked her new captain in the forehead, unable to help a little smile.

_Honestly_.


	2. Romance Dawn Arc: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was planning on weekly, but that's probably not gonna happen...I'm way too impatient to share more with you! Though eventually, this will mean my updates will slow down a lot, especially as the arcs get longer.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS I did rewrite a bit of this chapter after some advice, if you want to reread it.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> DragonPrincess18

Hikari’s plans had been made with the assumption that she would be alone.

Well, as alone as a key-holder could be with their Celestial Spirits always a call away.

Yet here she was, in a dinghy with a young man that strived to be Pirate King and a boy that wished to be a marine, suddenly a pirate herself.

 _Never know where life’s going to lead you_.

“We made it!” Luffy crowed, leaping out once their dinghy was secured to the dock. “The navy base city!”

“Kinda hard to miss.” Hikari noted dryly, head tilting back to take in the mountainous, slate-gray building that towered over everything with ‘Marine’ emblazoned across the stone.

But the city that tumbled down to the shoreline was cheery and bustling in comparison, full of bright colors and chatter, as she followed Luffy down a cobblestone street.

 _Maybe they’ll have an antique shop selling keys_ …

“Seriously, Luffy-san! You’re crazy to want him to join you!”

“You mean you didn’t notice before now?” Hikari ribbed, and Koby began to flail his arms.

“I still haven’t decided yet.” Luffy replied, stopping to try a pear and flip a beli over to the stall owner. “I just wanna see if he’s a good guy.”

“He’s been caught because he’s a bad guy!”

“You keep saying that as if it’s going to change his mind.” Hikari pointed out, hands threaded behind her head. “I don’t think it’s possible.”

“Do you know if Zoro’s at the base?”

Luffy’s question had everyone within hearing distance instantly terrified, and Hikari grabbed her new captain by the arm, dragging him away from the scene with a frown.

“You might want to avoid mentioning his name out loud like that.”

“Well, let’s check out the base anyway.” Luffy continued, brushing off the strangeness. “You’re gonna be a marine, right?”

“Yes.” Koby answered, hesitating. “But I’m not really ready yet…Rumor has it a guy named Captain Morgan is at this base, and-”

The surrounding citizens once more jumped back like startled cats, and Hikari blinked owlishly.

“Okay, that’s…less understandable.”

“What a funny town!” Luffy chuckled as he kept moving.

“It’s strange.” Koby argued, concerned. “I understand Zoro, but why are they afraid of a navy captain’s name?”

 “Probably for very good reasons.” Hikari noted, one hand falling to her keys.

“I suddenly feel uneasy about this…”

“You sure they didn’t jump just for fun?” Luffy wondered, and Koby scowled.

“Nobody would do that!”

The gate soon loomed over them, emblazoned just as the building was, and the boy brightened.

“I’m finally here! I guess this is where we part ways, Luffy-san, Hikari-san…”

The pink-haired woman watched as Luffy began to scale the wall like his namesake, avoiding the door entirely and ignoring Koby’s attempted, tearful goodbye.

“Upsy-daisy!”

“Luffy-san! What in the world are you doing?” Koby yelped, beginning to flail. “Hikari-san, stop him!”

“I don’t think you understand our dynamic here…”

“Now, where’s this demon?” Luffy wondered once he reached the top, one hand shielding his eyes from the sun.

“He wouldn’t be out here.” Koby argued. “I’m sure he’s in a prison cell or something…”

“There he is!” Luffy cheered, hopping down to run towards a different segment of wall, and Hikari followed at a walk, intrigued.

“Really?”

_Why would they keep a prisoner outside, where he could escape?_

“See! There he is!”

Hefting herself up, Hikari blinked as she realized Luffy was right, Koby’s voice suddenly cutting off.

The courtyard was all packed dirt, corralled in by barbed wire fences on three sides, with a large wooden cross standing at its center.

Tied to this cross by elbows and waist was a man, likely only a couple years older than her and Luffy- _and a good half-foot taller than her, besides_ -, with a dark green bandana tied over his head and a lighter haramaki around his waist where swords should hang from.

 _So that’s Roronoa Zoro_ , Hikari mused to herself, intrigued. _I wonder why he’s tied up out here_ …

“He can get away easy if we untie those ropes!” Luffy voiced, scandalizing poor Koby.

“Don’t be stupid! There’s no telling what’ll happen if we let him loose!”

“He could say thank you.” Hikari stated dryly, riling him up more.

“I bet he’d try to kill you, Luffy-san, Hikari-san!”

“Sounds horribly ungrateful, in my opinion.”

“Don’t worry!” Luffy assured, untroubled. “We’re strong!”

“I keep telling you not to imagine things…”

“Hey, you.”

The unexpected addition of a deep voice caught all three off-guard, gazes swinging towards the bound swordsman who barely deigned to raise his head for a glare.

“You’re an eyesore. Get lost!”

 _How many people have come to gawk at him_ , Hikari considered, starting to pull back. _Bad enough to be stuck out here_ without _an audience_.

“Luffy-san! There’s no way you could survive with him on your crew!” Koby whispered frantically, but the pink-haired girl was more focused on the ladder that suddenly rested on the wall to her right, and the little girl climbing it.

With a ‘sh’, she scanned the courtyard before dropping a rope to climb down, a cloth-wrapped package held securely on the way down.

Clamping a hand over Koby’s mouth, Hikari watched as this precocious child quickly closed the distance, utterly fearless in the face of a so-called ‘demon’, even one tied up so thoroughly.

“What?” Zoro voiced, perhaps a little confused in the face of such undaunted cheer.

“You must be hungry! I made you some rice balls!”

“Do you wanna get killed, pipsqueak? Scram!”

But while the words were barked out, there was no violence there, and Hikari’s brow furrowed.

_Is he…?_

“You haven’t eaten anything this whole time.” The little girl argued, revealing a pair of somewhat-misshapen rice balls that gave Hikari a sense of falling in her chest.

“Here! This is my first time, but I worked really hard to make them!”

“I ain’t hungry!” Zoro bit out after a hesitation. “You’re an eyesore! Get the hell outta here!”

“But…”

“I don’t want ‘em! Don’t make me kick your ass!”

A gate opened unexpectedly, and a hand fell to her keys immediately as three men entered.

Two were dressed as rank-and-file marine sailors, in the white and blue uniform with matching caps, while their ringleader was a skinny bean-pole mushroom-cut blonde in a pretentious purple suit, a cane swinging in one hand.

“It’s not nice to be a bully!” He called out in a nasal voice, butt-chin tipped up arrogantly. “You seem surprisingly well, Roronoa Zoro.”

“Now there’s another weird guy!” Luffy pointed out, head tilting.

“Thank goodness!” Koby gasped once free of Hikari’s hand. “He must be with the navy! Now that girl will be safe!”

“Oh?” The newcomer noted once he was close enough. “Those are some tasty-looking rice balls.”

The girl protested when one was plucked from her grasp and into his maw, though his enjoyment lasted only a moment before he was sputtering in disgust.

“Too damn sweet! Those’re full of sugar! You’re supposed to use salt for rice balls!”

“But I thought they might taste better sweet…” The little girl admitted, crying out when her offering was dashed to the ground and stomped on. “Stop! Stop!”

Koby actually reared back at the _snarl_ that escaped Hikari then, dark eyes flashing a fiery gold in fury, but Luffy’s sudden tight grip on her arm kept the young woman from moving to rip that man’s throat out with her _teeth_.

“And I worked so hard to make those…” The little girl sniffled, teary-eyed.

“Did you not read this notice?” The man voiced, pulling a paper from his suit jacket. “Those who help criminals will be executed! Navy Captain Morgan.”

She flinched, face suddenly blanched, and the man _snickered_.

“Looks like even little brats know how scary my dad is! You. Throw this kid out.”

The chosen marine jolted in surprise.

“Sir?” “I said throw her over the wall! Or can you not follow my orders? Don’t make me tell my dad!”

“Y-Yes, sir! Right away!”

With clear reluctance, he picked up that little girl and-

Hikari pushed off the wall as hard as she could, curling around in a protective ball before hitting the grass hard and rolling, every bone jarring around her precious cargo.

“Thanks…” The girl sobbed, and the pinkette managed a smile, sitting up and checking her over quickly.

“You’re okay?”

“Yes, I think so…”

“Are you alright, Hikari-san?” Koby worried as he ran over, and she waved him off.

“I’m fine. Stay with her, okay?”

“Right!”

Returning to the wall, Hikari turned her ear to better hear what was being said.

“Damn you…” Zoro growled out, a low rumble underneath the captain’s son’s high-pitched laugh.

“You sure are stubborn about staying alive.”

“Yeah! I _will_ live the full month!” The swordsman swore, fully confident.

“Well, good luck with that.”

“Ten days left, you know!”

“Assuming you can live that long!”

The gate closed with a clang, and she glanced up to meet Luffy’s surprisingly serious gaze.

With a nod, Hikari jumped up and swung over the wall, sweeping for sentries or guards as Luffy approached.

“I hear you’re a bad guy.”

“Are you still here?” Zoro shot back.

“Being stuck out here for all to see…Are you really strong at all?” Luffy wondered, clearly ruffling the man’s feathers.

“Mind your own business!”

“If it were me, I’d probably starve to death in three days!” Luffy admitted, smiling.

“You almost starved in two.” Hikari drawled as she approached, smacking dust off her palms.

“I got more spirit than you.” Zoro responded, smile a touch bloody where his lips had split from lack of water. “I _will_ live through this, I swear it!”

Glancing up from where she was carefully gathering the remains of those rice balls, she snorted at Luffy’s cheerfully baffled expression.

“What a strange person.”

“Like you’re one to talk.” She pointed out, starting to stand-

“Wait!”

Hikari paused, blinking owlishly, and Zoro tipped his head towards the rice in her hands.

“Give it here.”

“You’re gonna eat that?” Luffy clarified, eyebrows rising. “It’s mostly a mud ball now.”

“Just shut up and give it here!”

That knot in her chest, the one that had been aching ever since that jerk had crushed these rice balls into the dirt, suddenly released.

Shoulders squaring, Hikari stepped closer and held the mess up to his mouth, ignoring Luffy’s stare as the swordsman quickly swallowed down every last grain that tried to stick to her palms.

“It was good.” Zoro muttered, eyes shadowed by his bandana. “Thanks.”

Nodding quickly, Hikari turned to leave and caught sight of Luffy’s pleased smile.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Really?” The little girl, Rika, said hopefully, and Luffy grinned.

“Yeah! He ate every last bite!”

Hikari frowned a bit at the memory, mostly at _why_ those rice balls had been so muddy, and stuffed another hunk of chocolate in her mouth.

“I’m so happy!”

“Is Zoro really as evil as the rumors say?” Koby wondered, subdued by his memory of the scene.

“No!” Rika burst out, startling Hikari to attention. “After all, he let himself get crucified in our place!”

“What.” The pink-haired woman stated flatly, causing Koby to freeze like a mouse that caught a whiff of cat.

“It’s all that Helmeppo’s fault. He’s Captain Morgan’s son…”

Rika explained how the captain’s son had gotten a wild wolf as a pet and took it out on a ‘walk’ around the town, threatening to execute anyone who tried to fend off an attack, until the animal had gotten into Rika’s restaurant, gobbling down food and frightening customers.

Rika tried to bat the beast away with a broom, despite her mother’s protests, the wolf turned on her, and it was Zoro that had reacted by throwing a barstool to defend her.

Helmeppo acted like a spoiled brat, got scared out of his mind by someone who could and _would_ beat him up, and then threatened a deal, where if Zoro managed to survive a month on the cross without dying, Rika and her mother would not be executed for, effectively, being attacked by a wild animal.

“It’s been three weeks since then.” She finished. “Helmeppo punches and kicks him while he’s tied up! I…I…”

Swallowing down the roar of fury in her gut, Hikari wrapped an arm around the girl’s shoulders in a hug, humming a low, comforting note as tiny fingers clenched the fabric of her halter top.

BANG!

Attention swinging around to the restaurant that sat across the alley from them, Hikari hefted her little friend up onto one hip like a toddler as she marched in through the back door, catching words that drifted in from the kitchen’s other entrance.

“I’m hungry! Let us all eat for free!”

Helmeppo’s nasally voice made her jaw clench, carefully placing Rika on a nearby chair as she stalked through to the restaurant proper.

“Hey! Bring me some booze! Quit dawdling! Hurry it up!”

Knuckles going white, the pinkette watched as that pompous, childish man dropped his feet onto a table setting, frightened citizens scurrying about to appease his whims.

“Oh, yes. I’ve been bored lately, so I’ve decided to execute Zoro tomorrow. Look forward to it!”

And Hikari snapped.

Helmeppo barely had a chance to yelp before her fist smashed into his smug face, the wall cracking when he landed, and every male in the building cringed at the high-pitched squeal he released when a booted foot came down between his legs.

“You son of a mother-fucking _bitch_.” Hikari seethed, unmoved by Koby’s frantic attempts to pull her away.

“Hikari-san, calm down!” The boy squeaked out, trembling bone-deep. “Are you trying to get on the navy’s bad side?”

“I’ve made up my mind!” Luffy declared, expression just as angry and determined, and Hikari turned her head. “I’m going to have Zoro join my crew!”

And that was that.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari tended to roll with the inevitable, allowing what she could not change to direct her forward course and not worrying too much about where she would end up.

This was likely why she got along so well with Luffy, who was like a force of nature and not to be deterred by silly things like logic or common sense, and merely followed in his wake, taking care of the details he seemed oblivious to.

Like navigating.

But, watching him approach Zoro a second time, she figured that it would not be quite so easy this time.

“You again?” The swordsman voiced upon spotting Luffy. “You sure have lots of free time.”

“I’ll untie you, so join my crew!” The rubber boy replied, firm.

“Say what?!”

“I’m looking for people to join my pirate crew.”

“Forget it!” Zoro bit back. “Me, stooping to a criminal’s level? Screw that!”

“What’s wrong with being a pirate?” Luffy wondered, fists on hips.

“Pirates are despicable! As if I’d wanna be one!”

“I’m feeling mildly insulted over here…” Hikari drawled, arms crossed.

“Oh, come on! You’re already known as an evil bounty hunter!” Luffy wheedled merrily.

“People can say whatever they want, but I ain’t done anything I regret. I _will_ live through this and accomplish what _I_ want!”

“Yeah?” The rubber boy spoke, smiling. “But I’ve decided you’re gonna join me and Kari-chan!”

“Luffy, you can’t decide things like that for people.” Hikari scolded, stepping closer with a frown. “No means no.”

“I hear you use swords.” Luffy continued, ignoring her, and the pink-haired woman rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, but that stupid son took my stuff.” Zoro admitted, jarred by the sudden conversation change.

“I’ll go get it back for you!”

“What?” Zoro and Hikari echoed, with varying levels of confusion and surprise.

“So if you want your sword, join my crew!”

“You can’t bribe people!” Hikari scolded as a vein pulsed in Zoro’s temple, sighing as Luffy ran off.

“Is he planning to bust into the base by himself?” The bound swordsman realized, and her shoulders slumped.

“That sounds like a Luffy thing to do…” She muttered, rubbing at her nose to fight a headache. “Luffy, the base is the other way!”

“Oh!” Luffy realized, turning around. “Gum Gum Rocket!”

Zoro jerked in his bonds when the rubber boy flew by, startled by his Devil’s Fruit powers, and Hikari nodded.

“Yeah, he’s like that.” She agreed, stepping closer to inspect the knot by his left hand, unaware of the sudden tension.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to figure out how to untie these.” Hikari replied distractedly, glancing up at Zoro with a furrowed brow. “Unless you want to wait for Luffy to get back and keep pestering you.”

“You’ll be killed for doing that, you know.”  He warned, and she scoffed.

“And Helmeppo will execute you tomorrow if I don’t.” Hikari retorted, testing the ends before starting to work a section loose. “He can go fuck himself, for all I care, because I’m not leaving you here.”

Zoro went quiet at that, silver gaze locked on her face, and she was acutely aware of that while trying to focus on the knot.

“Hikari-san!”

The pinkette turned to give Koby a disapproving look as he ran across the courtyard towards them, resigned.

“What are you doing here? Don’t you want to join the navy?”

“I want to be an honorable marine!” The younger boy replied, shoulders stiff. “And I can’t stand to see the navy like this!”

“I’m surrounded by idiots.” Hikari muttered, turning back to her work.

“Hey, _you’re_ the one who stepped on Helmeppo’s-”

“I stepped on something he’s not going to need anymore, if I ever run into him again.” She cut off, squeaking happily when a section came loose, and Zoro shifted.

“You…”

The swordsman paused, chewing on his words, and she glanced up, brushing back heavy curls as Koby scurried over to help with the knots.

“End of the line!”

A squadron of marines stopped a few yards away, rifles raised, and a massive, iron-jawed man with an axe for a hand towering over them.

 _That must be Captain Morgan_ , Hikari realized, fingers clenching into fists.

“For the crime of treachery against me, I’ll now execute you three where you stand!”

“Shit.” She cursed as the rifles were leveled.

“This is some interesting stuff you guys’ve pulled!” Captain Morgan boomed. “Were you three and that straw hat kid planning a coup or something?”

“You say ‘plan’ as if Luffy knows what that word means.” Hikari deadpanned, eyes flicking from marine to marine and the knot under her hands.

“I’ve always fought alone.” Zoro retorted. “Unlike arrogant bastards like you who use soldiers as cronies!”

“Roronoa Zoro, don’t you dare underestimate me!” Captain Morgan threatened. “You may be strong, but before my authority, you’re as good as scum!”

“Is this a dick-measuring contest?” Hikari wondered, baffled. “Because that seems like a horrible reason to shoot someone, just because you’re losing.”

“HIKARI-SAN!” Koby squeaked, scandalized, but a smirk quirked Zoro’s mouth.

“Aim!” Captain Morgan roared, jolting his sailors into motion, and Hikari cursed, shoving Koby away while grasping a key.

“OPEN, GATE OF THE MAIDEN!”

“FIRE!”

“VIRGO!”

A rush of light, the crack of gunfire, the rumble of breaking earth, and Hikari leaped, curling to protect Zoro’s head and torso-

When there failed to be any pain after a few moments, however, she glanced up to find Luffy was suddenly _there_ , body stretching around the momentum of every bullet even as Virgo’s power caused the firing squad to collapse into a pit trap.

“That doesn’t work!” The rubber boy cheered, snapping back into place with a whizz of flying bullets, and she slumped in relief while Virgo just blinked.

“Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?”

A sudden puff of warmth on her cleavage had Hikari glancing down to find that, in her rush to shield Zoro, she had overshot by a good few inches and-

“Oh, sorry!” The pink-haired woman squeaked, pulling back to give him air. “Did I squish you?”

Zoro sputtered for a moment, ears going pink, and Hikari worried she had suffocated him a bit.

“I told you I was strong!” Luffy claimed, three swords strapped to his back and bouncing with him, earning an unimpressed look from her as Zoro finally regained his voice.

“Who the hell are you?”

“I’m Monkey D Luffy! The man who’s gonna be Pirate King!”

“And I’m Hikari, his babysitter.” The pinkette added blandly, dropping back onto her own two feet.

“What? Pirate King?” Zoro reiterated. “Do you even know what that means?”

“Pirate King is Pirate King! Are there any other meanings?” The rubber boy answered carelessly, Hikari smacking a palm to her own forehead.

“He’s serious. He means to cross the Grand Line and get the One Piece. Might even get there…If he learns directions.”

Luffy just grinned, holding out his spoils like a bouquet of roses.

“Here’s your treasure! Which is yours? I couldn’t tell, so I brought three of ‘em.”

“All three are mine.” Zoro answered after a moment. “I use the Three Sword Style.”

“You’ll take ‘em, right? If we fight together now, you’ll be a government-defying villain!” Luffy pressed. “Would you prefer that, or being killed by the navy like this?”

“I’m surprised they haven’t shot at us again, actually.” Hikari noted, glancing over as the shaken marines climbed out of the pit Virgo had made.

“What are you, the devil’s son?” Zoro responded, smirking. “Well, whatever. I’ll be your pirate, if I’m just gonna die here instead!”

“Luffy, stop your victory dance and help me untie him.” Hikari scolded, digging her thumb into a complicated section of knot.

“Hime, they seem to be charging.” Virgo noted, watching the marines close the distance with swords drawn.

“Oh, for the love of-Break the cross!”

Wood splintered, swords left their sheaths with a hiss of metal, and Zoro _moved_ , blocking every swing in a single stance without any outward effort.

“Move and your dead.” He warned the sailors, even with a katana hilt between his teeth, his deep voice making them visibly sweat.

 _Holy crap_ , was all Hikari could think, and Virgo poked her cheek.

“You seem very pink, hime. Are you ill?”

“I’m fine!”

“I apologize, hime. Will you punish me?”

“NO!”

Wanting to be swallowed by a deep, dark crevasse had never been so visceral until that moment.

“I’ll be a pirate. I promise you that.” Zoro stated, at ease with the situation in a way most would not be. “I’m officially a criminal, now that I’ve fought the navy. But I’ll tell you this right now, I’m only going to fulfill _my_ ambition!”

“Ambition?” Hikari echoed, gaze turning from a masochistic Virgo.

“To be the world’s greatest swordsman. If I wind up having to give that up, you’d better accept responsibility and apologize to me!”

“The world’s greatest swordsman?” Luffy considered, smiling. “That sounds great! The Pirate King would need no less than that on his crew!”

“And yet, here I am.” Hikari noted dryly.

“You sure talk big.” Zoro replied, a sharp-edged smile forming around his katana. “At this point, whether it’s as a criminal or whatever else, I _will_ spread my name throughout the world!”

“What’re you standing around for?” Captain Morgan shouted, breaking the fearful stalemate. “Slaughter them this instant!”

“Duck, Zoro!” Luffy ordered, bringing a leg back- “Gum Gum Whip!”

The halted marines were swept aside like bowling pins, and Hikari glanced to her captain with a quirked brow.

“If you can do that, what do you need _me_ for?”

“Stop saying silly things, Kari-chan!”

“What the hell are you?” Zoro cut in, swords lowered.

“I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit.” Luffy explained, grinning toothily.

This declaration caused a fearful uproar from the soldiers, who turned to their leader for mercy, and Virgo’s chains jangled.

“This is a direct order!” Captain Morgan thundered. “Everyone who spouted weakness just now must shoot themselves in the head! I have no need for weakling soldiers!”

“What the fuck?” Hikari burst, stepping forward as if to shield her Spirit. “You’d rather kill them than admit you’ve lost? Have you lost your damn mind?!”

Luffy took off, sprinting through the mass of distracted sailors and throwing a punch that the navy captain blocked with his- _literal_ -axe hand.

“Rankless, low-status bums have no right whatsoever to defy me!” Captain Morgan hissed, pushing Luffy back and removing his coat. “I am Navy Captain Axe-Hand Morgan!”

“I’m Luffy.” The rubber boy responded simply. “Nice to meetcha!”

“Die!”

Each swing missed by a mile, and Hikari felt the ground tremble when one created a deep crevice, Virgo grabbing onto her wrist with both hands.

But Luffy was undaunted, leaping up to slam both feet into Morgan’s face, and the large man tumbled head-over-heels to the shock of his own men.

“Runt…” He grit out, grabbing onto the end of an axe handle by his elbow for the next blow. “Die!”

Luffy’s charge turned into a spin, one leg lashing out, and his opponent was sent sprawling once more.

“No thanks!”

“Well, he’s definitely got this under control.” Hikari drawled, head turning at a crack-

“VIRGO!” She screamed, seeing a bullet hole rip through her apron and whistle past her ear, and the Celestial Spirit began to dissolve into a shower of golden light.

“Hime…”

“Virgo, no!” Hikari panicked, jerking forward in a vain attempt to catch her before the Spirit was gone, and the click of a gun’s hammer brought her to a standstill, dark eyes flashing gold towards a trembling Helmeppo.

“Hold it, Straw Hat! Check this out!” He ordered, and Luffy pulled up short on his next punch. “If you value her life, don’t move! One move, and I’ll shoot!”

“You’d better shoot me now.” Hikari warned darkly, pupils seeming like a cat’s for a brief moment. “Because I’m going to kill you for hurting Virgo.”

This caused him to shake even more violently, and Luffy grinned.

“I’d be careful, stupid son. Kari-chan’s serious when you hurt her nakama.” He stated cheerfully, leaving the captain behind and stretching a shoulder.

“Don’t move!” Helmeppo shrieked, teary-eyed. “I told you not to move! I’ll shoot!”

A flicker of motion in her peripheral, and Hikari caught Zoro’s eye in an instant.

“Dad! Kill him, quick!”

A flash of blades, a flicker of leather, and Helmeppo’s scream was cut off when he was yanked into her fist, Captain Morgan toppling like a tree with his axe bare inches from Luffy’s straw hat.

“Nice!” The rubber boy stated, not even bothering to turn from where he had been winding up a punch, and both smiled.

“My pleasure, captain.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The marines were surprisingly happy to have Captain Morgan defeated, perhaps even more than the townspeople, and Rika’s mother happily offered a free meal that all three pirates were grateful for, Hikari happily devouring at least three heaping plates of food by herself.

“I was definitely at my rope’s end, having not eaten in three weeks.” Zoro voiced, not so grumpy with a full stomach.

“Huh? You’re finished already?” Luffy wondered, popping another forkful in his mouth.

“How the heck can you have a bigger appetite than me?”

“Talent.” Hikari deadpanned, savoring another bite of mint ice cream. “And a bottomless pit where his stomach should be.”

“It tastes good!” Luffy defended, not at all upset. “Right, Koby?”

“Ah, thank you for treating me to food, too.” The boy voiced, and Ririka smiled.

“It’s no problem. The town _has_ been saved, after all!”

“You really are amazing!” Rika agreed.

“Yep, I am!” Luffy accepted with his usual lack of grace. “And I’m gonna be even more amazing!”

“It’d be pretty amazing if you chewed with your mouth closed.” Hikari voiced blandly.

“And I even have a crew!”

“So, how many others have you gathered besides us?” Zoro asked, leaning back in his chair. “You said you were in the middle of gathering a crew. To be Pirate King, you must have a good number gathered.”

“Just you two.”

Hikari sighed at the dumbfounded expression that filled Zoro’s face.

“Yeah.”

“We’re gonna call just us three a pirate crew?” He asked, incredulous.

“Apparently.” She muttered, grabbing a strawberry to dip in the melted remains of her ice cream.

“What’s wrong with that?” Luffy wondered, confused. “We _are_ strong.”

“What about a ship? Where’s your pirate ship?”

“There.”

Hikari’s barely-restrained snort did not exactly give Zoro confidence as he approached the window to see-

“ _That_?”

“We’ll have a ship _this_ big before long!” Luffy promised, gesturing grandly to illustrate his point. “And I’d like a pirate flag, too! Yeah! So cool!”

“And now you understand my pain.” Hikari teased, unable to help a smile as Zoro tried to massage away a headache.

“I think Luffy-san was born without any sense of planning.” Koby agreed sheepishly.

“Did I really make this guy my captain?” Zoro seemed to ask himself, and she pat his shoulder sympathetically.

“Well, we’ll get more crew members before long!” Luffy assured, still stuffing his face between words.

“Hey, hey! Where are you guys gonna go now?” Rika wondered, eyes bright with adventure.

“Isn’t it obvious? The Grand Line!”

Juice shot out Koby’s nose, and Hikari sighed, handing over a napkin before pinning her captain with a _look_.

“We don’t even have a navigator. We’re _not_ going to the Grand Line.”

“But-”

“No.”

“Kari-chan-”

“I will hit you, I swear on the stars.”

Luffy wisely stuffed a whole fistful of ham in his mouth, and Hikari offered a worried Koby her best smile.

“I’ll make sure we make it there safe. You should worry about your own dream of joining the navy.”

A blank expression was his only response, and Zoro shook his head.

“Even if you were just a chore boy, you _did_ spend two years on Alvida’s pirate ship. Don’t underestimate the navy’s info-gathering skills. If they find out about that, you’ll never get to join.”

“Pardon me!”

Everyone fell quiet as a marine entered the restaurant, flanked by his fellows, and stood at-attention.

“Is it true that you are pirates?”

“Yeah!” Luffy answered immediately, and Hikari face-palmed. “We gained a member just now!”

“We appreciate that you saved our base and this town from that tyrant. However, now that we know you are pirates, in the name of the navy, we cannot stand by quietly. You will leave this town at once! Out of obligation, we will refrain from contacting headquarters.”

This caused an uproar among the citizens, and Hikari frowned, glancing between both sides with worry that a fight would break out.

But Luffy just smiled, pushing himself up.

“Well, guess we should go! Thanks for the food!”

“You guys are leaving already?” Rika voiced, disappointed, and Hikari ruffled her bangs.

“We’re pirates. There’s always another adventure.”

Grabbing up a bag of fresh supplies, she headed for the door after Luffy and Zoro, one hand falling to check the keys at her hip-

“Aren’t you part of their crew?”

Koby began to stutter immediately, and the pinkette refrained from glancing back.

“Hold it!” The marine barked, pulling Luffy up short. “Well? Is he?”

“I know what he’s done until now.”

Poor Koby looked horrified, and Hikari tried to hide her concern as Luffy backtracked.

“There was this _really_ fat pirate lady, I think her name was Ahiruda, and she had this iron club. Man, she was an ugly hag!”

Hikari rolled her eyes, amused, at the continued insult to a woman that had kept calling her a harlot.

“And for two whole years, this guy was her-”

Koby snapped.

His fist met Luffy’s cheek, knocking off his hat, and the rubber boy struck back.

“Oh, for the love of-LUFFY, KNOCK IT OFF!” Hikari roared, wading through the marine’s orders to stop and physically drag her captain back from a thoroughly-battered Koby. “That’s enough!”

“It’s very clear that you guys aren’t crewmates!” The marine voiced, clearly rattled by the sudden fistfight. “Now leave this town at once!”

Retrieving his hat, Luffy hid a smile while replacing it, and Hikari tried to hold onto an annoyed expression as they finally exited and were a good distance down the street.

“Idiot.” She grumbled, punching Luffy’s shoulder. “You took it too far.”

“That was a pretty lame act.” Zoro agreed, swords slung over one shoulder. “Wouldn’t be shocked if they saw through it.”

“Koby’ll handle the rest on his own now.” Luffy replied, taking the steps two at a time once their dinghy was in sight. “I just know it.”

“Put your stuff in the boat before I have Virgo knock you into the ocean.” Hikari play-threatened, hopping in to start unfurling the sail.

“You’re awfully violent for a key-holder.” Zoro noted, amused, as Luffy untied them from the dock.

“Don’t think I won’t have her drown you too, sword boy.”

“She can _try_.”

“Are you saying you can beat Virgo? As if!”

Luffy chuckled at this byplay, entertained by Hikari’s reactions, as he hopped in after them.

“Luffy-san! Hikari-san!”

The group turned, finding Koby and Rika further up the dock.

“Thank you!” Koby nearly shouted, doing a sharp salute. “I’ll never forget all you’ve done for me!”

“I’ve never heard of a pirate being thanked by a marine.” Zoro noted, and Hikari hid a smile by turning to set sail.

“First time for everything.”

“Let’s meet again sometime, Koby!” Luffy called as the wind pulled them from shore.

“Sit down before you fall overboard, you goof!”

“I thought you were going to drown him.”

“Listen here, asshole-”

Luffy began to laugh, unable to hold the feeling in, and Hikari’s scowl cracked, shattering into giggles that were soon followed by Zoro’s snickers.

 _She had a very good feeling about this_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you all know, I did rewrite this chapter to rework things, so you may want to reread it!
> 
> Man, that's a lot of 're's...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> DragonPrincess18


	3. Buggy The Clown Arc

Zoro considered himself a simple man, one with straightforward desires that were easy to achieve.

Give him some sake, a good meal, space to train, a challenge to fight, and he was happy enough.

Then Luffy showed up at Shells Town with Hikari in tow, and the swordsman found himself on what amounted to a dinghy, suddenly a pirate rather than a pirate hunter.

Leaning on the port side, katana in the crook of one arm, Zoro watched as Hikari grabbed their captain by the back of his shirt before the rubber boy could fall overboard.

“I don’t know how you haven’t drowned yet.” She scolded, and Luffy just grinned.

“Hey, Kari-chan, when are we reaching land?”

“A couple more days.” Hikari answered, eyes rolling at the non sequitur. “Probably longer, if we have to fish you out of the water.”

“But I’m _hungry_!” He complained, going limp and forcing her to yank him back into the boat.

“You’ll be _drowning_ if you don’t knock it off!”

But Luffy was distracted by something in the sky, and Zoro tipped his head back to see a shadow flying far overhead.

“A bird…” Luffy realized, causing Hikari to glance up. “Let’s eat it!”

“Are you kidding me?”

“How?” Zoro wondered, earning a disgruntled look from the pinkette.

“Not helping!”

“Leave it to me!” The rubber boy promised, pulling out of her grip and stretching his arms to grip the mast. “Gum Gum Rocket!”

Hikari watched him go with an impassive expression.

“Fifty beli that he’s going to fall.”

“That’s not a bet.”

Both still watched his trajectory, silent when Luffy reached the bird-

And stopped.

Hikari blinked for a moment, surprised, before her heart dropped.

“Oh shit.”

“Moron!” Zoro growled, already grabbing the paddles to give chase.

“How does he _do_ that?” She agreed, grabbing onto the mast for balance. “I’m going to get him!”

A silver key flashed in her hand.

“Open, Gate of the Tres Felis! HAPPY!”

Zoro kept up his pace even when faced with a bipedal blue cat, though his dumbfounded expression could hardly be helped.

“Oh, hi, hime! Are we going fishing?”

“Yeah, sure, why not.” Hikari grunted at a hard bounce thanks to the waves. “Happy, I need you to fly me up there to get our idiot captain down, okay?”

Head tipping back, the cat spotted the bird ahead and nodded, tail waving excitedly.

“Okay! Hold on!”

Then the blue cat _sprouted wings_ , and Hikari waved off his confusion as Happy hopped onto her like a backpack.

“I’ll explain later! Just don’t get lost!”

And with that, she jumped off the railing and soared up into the sky on white wings.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even those who had only vaguely heard of keys knew there was a difference between silver and gold.

After all, there were dozens of silver keys, some combat-oriented and others geared towards navigation and still more for entertainment, but there were only twelve golden Zodiac keys.

The difference, most people said, was in strength and staying power.

As Happy flagged, dipping closer to the ocean than was strictly safe with land so close after roughly twenty minutes of hard flying, Hikari wished she had a Zodiac Spirit that could fly.

“Just a little longer, Happy!” She encouraged, weight shifting as buildings came into view fast. “And-NOW!”

The blue cat disappeared in a shower of stardust, and Hikari rolled forward with the momentum, grabbing the handle of her whip and snapping the length out to wrap around a balcony railing.

Swinging away from a too-close rooftop, she hit the shingles of another in a roll, trying to dispel her force without breaking a bone before coming to a sharp stop at the edge.

A deep breath, and Hikari sat up, pink curls falling riotously in her face as she scanned the sky for-

 _There_.

The bird was actually much bigger than she had expected, easily outweighing three grown men, and still held Luffy in its beak like a worm on a hook.

Shoving onto her feet, she reached down for another key-

A flash, a boom, and Hikari winced at the realization of a cannon shot.

 _Well, that’s_ one _way to land_ …

“Better go get him before whoever fired than shot does.” She muttered, grabbing the roof’s edge to swing down onto a balcony, and from there to an awning across the street.

Her boots clacked against the neat cobblestone, and the pink-haired woman glanced around, brows furrowed, at the utterly desolate town.

There was not a soul in sight, no curious faces peeking out of windows or around cracked doors, and it settled a bad feeling in her gut.

“Just to be safe.” Hikari muttered, grabbing a silver key. “Open, Gate of the Tres Felis! CARLA!”

The cat-girl appeared in a muted flash, knowing this was a time for stealth, and glanced to her key-holder.

“This way.” Hikari answered the unvoiced questioned, setting off at a loping run down an alley that led to where she had seen Luffy fall.

Carla kept pace with ease, an eye on their surroundings, as Hikari tried to find a more straightforward path through the maze of tightly-packed buildings.

Coming out on a wider street, she paused at spotting a crater and three unconscious pirates, loose teeth littered about like pebbles.

“Man, I wonder what happened here.” The pinkette voiced sarcastically, Carla shaking her head. “Any idea which way he went?”

The Celestial Spirit frowned, cat ears twitching and tail coiling, before glancing left.

“That is the most likely direction.”

This time, Carla led the way rather than Hikari, who glanced back towards the ocean with a frown.

Hopefully, Zoro had made it alright without them.

A gasp, and Carla turned, tackling her sideways into the recessed door of a shop-

Hikari had to close her eyes against the sudden flare, bones rumbling from a heavy BOOM, and Carla hissed, tail wrapping around her key-holder’s waist and ears pinned flat against mussed hair.

Neither moved until the ringing died in their ears, and she rubbed spots from her eyes, blinking rapidly to focus.

The street was gone.

Bare centimeters from the shop’s steps, the cobblestone had been blasted away, buildings blown to splinters and shards of glass and stone, and her heart dropped.

“What was that?”

“A cannon shot.” Carla answered primly, rubbing at a sensitive ear as she backed off. “I’m sure we’ll find your captain near the source of it.”

“And probably about to get blown up.” Hikari agreed, shaking the shock away. “We need to move fast.”

“Of course, hime.”

In a puff of smoke, the cat-girl became a bipedal white cat, just like Happy only wearing a miniature version of her outfit, and Hikari pushed off once all four paws had a tight grip on her top.

White, feathered wings unfurled, and the pink-haired woman spiraled up into the air, following the path of destruction to-

“There!”

Carla angled her wings, and they swooped down low to the rooftops, hoping to avoid detection while veering around any obstacles in their way.

A tall building soon came into view, stark thanks to the cleared area before it, and Carla’s tail lashed as they closed the distance at top speed.

From her vantage point, Hikari saw everything at once- _the cannon, the pirates, Luffy in a cage, Zoro on one knee, **blood**_ -and was consumed with fury.

“Carla!”

The cat twisted, spiraling them into a dive as she disappeared-

Zoro jerked, wide-eyed, when a pink-blue missile came down on Captain Buggy’s head, smashing him into a crater that caused deep cracks to spread across the entire rooftop.

“Listen here, bastard.” Hikari bit out as the dust cleared, wind-mussed and with gold shining in her dark eyes. “Nobody’s allowed to beat up these two idiots but _me_. Got it?”

The surrounding pirates gawked, bug-eyed, but Luffy just grinned.

“Who are you?” A girl asked, brown eyes wide and orange hair in disarray, as Hikari stepped off Buggy’s head and kicked the cannon so it flipped to face away from Luffy.

“A babysitter.” The pinkette deadpanned, crouching with a frown to check the wound on Zoro’s side. “Shit, he got you pretty bad.”

“I’m fine.” Zoro replied, earning an unimpressed glance.

“Most people don’t bleed when they’re fine.”

“Who do you think you are?!” Buggy exploded, jerking to his feet, and a silver key flashed between her fingers.

“Oh, shut up.” Hikari replied, her whip lashing out and wrapping around the captain’s torso, arms thoroughly pinned. “No one’s talking to you, idiot.”

With a heave, she lifted Buggy up and tossed him into his slack-jawed crew like a bowling ball, whip snapping as it released.

“Open, Gate of the Tres Felis!” She called, causing a wave of panic through the still-standing pirates. “PANTHERLILY!”

What appeared was not a small bipedal blue cat or a cat-eared young girl, but a towering, hulking mass of muscle and dark fur, a gargantuan sword somehow even larger than this behemoth strapped to his back.

“Okay, time to go.” Hikari ordered, lighting the cannon’s wick and lifting a startled Zoro onto her back like one would a bag. “Lily, get Luffy.”

“Wait, we’re running away?” The rubber boy whined as Pantherlily hefted his concrete and metal-barred cage onto one shoulder, the wick burning away rapidly.

“Does it _look_ like we’re in any shape to take them on right now?” She retorted, pushing off the rooftop’s edge and landing on a balcony awning at a run, Pantherlily only a few paces behind. “You’re tied up in a cage, and he’s got a hole in his gut. What part of that would help us?”

“But Kari-chan-”

“Don’t make me turn around and hit you!”

There was a tremor-inducing boom, but none of them bothered to look back.

“Since when did you have a cat swordsman?” Zoro demanded, a bit miffed, and Hikari rolled her eyes while dropping another story onto a balcony across the street.

“Since always. I would have introduced you earlier, but have you _seen_ our boat?”

Zoro paused at this, remembering the rather tight quarters of their vessel, and turned his head again to take in the hulking cat-man at their back.

 _Okay, fair enough_.

“I’m sure there will be time to spar in the near future.” Pantherlily assured, his voice deep and booming, a smirk crinkling the pink scar tissue leading down from one eye. “I look forward to a challenge.”

“Can we wait until he’s not bleeding out all over everything?” Hikari reminded them, hitting the street with bent knees before taking a sharp turn. “Please and thank you!”

Slowing now that there were dozens of blocks between them and danger, she spotted a covered front porch and changed course, Zoro wincing as he was put down against a wooden column.

“Shit.” She muttered, fingertips careful around the slice in his side and pausing at an instinctive flinch of muscle. “We need to bandage this up.”

Pressing a hand to the wound, Zoro looked around to find somewhere there might be bandages or-

There was a rip, and the swordsman jerked back around to find Hikari tearing her halter top into strips, exposing the white bra and tanned skin underneath.

“What are you doing?!”

“Making bandages.” She replied distractedly, shoving his shirt up to press a wad of cloth against the exit wound. “Take your shirt off, I can’t bandage this otherwise.”

Ears burning, Zoro gave in and removed his shirt one-handed, pointedly looking anywhere but down the valley of her breasts as Hikari leaned in to work.

Slicing the bars apart, Pantherlily lifted Luffy out by the back of his shirt, much too amused for Zoro’s taste at the situation.

“There.” Hikari decided, tying a knot in her makeshift bandages. “That should hold until we can find a med kit.”

The pinkette squeaked when her vision was suddenly swamped by white fabric, pulling back and blinking as she realized it was Zoro’s shirt pooling in her lap, bloodstain and all.

“Put it on.” He ordered, determinedly looking skyward with a glower.

Frowning at him, Hikari blew back her bangs and pulled the article of clothing on, which fell below her knees and gaped at the neck, slipping off one shoulder.

Once the excess fabric was tied under her bust in a knot, she sat back on her heels, eyebrow quirked.

“There. Better?”

Zoro grunted, finally glancing down and feeling his ears turn bright red at seeing her swamped in his shirt, and glared at Pantherlily’s half-smothered snicker.

Luffy was not paying any attention at all, petting and poking a nearby dog, and Hikari tipped her head skyward when the creature retaliated by biting his nose.

Grabbing him by the shoulder, the pinkette cupped a hand under the dog’s jaw, who released his grip with a pleased growl and was placed back in his spot before the stairs.

“You’re hopeless, the both of you.”

Luffy just flopped back, thoroughly ravaged, and Pantherlily shook his head in amusement before a rounded ear twitched.

“Heya, navigator!”

Hikari turned from where she was crouched, blinking owlishly at the redheaded woman she had spotted back on the rooftop.

“Navigator?”

“Yeah, Nami’s our new navigator!” Luffy confirmed, grinning toothily, and she fixed him with a deadpan expression.

“Of course she is…”

“You really saved us back there.” Nami greeted, a disarming smile in place, and Pantherlily hefted his sword up onto a shoulder, brow quirked.

“Part of the job.” She deadpanned, rocking up onto her feet.

To Zoro, it seemed more like Hikari was sizing the taller girl up for a fight rather than an ally.

“What are you young’uns doing out here?”

All four turned to find an old man in wooden armor approaching from a nearby house, a pair of wire-frame glasses perched on his nose.

“Who’re you, old man?” Zoro asked, forcing himself to sit up straighter despite Hikari’s protesting hiss.

“I’m this town’s mayor.” He answered, spotting the makeshift bandages that were already bleeding through on the swordsman’s midsection. “My, what a terrible injury. I take it Buggy went after you folks, too? Come inside, you can rest in a guest room.”

With a curse, the pinkette moved to support Zoro on his injured side when he began to stand, stubbornly holding on in the face of his disgruntled expression.

“Lily?”

With a nod, the cat-man stayed with Luffy as they followed the mayor into his home, a rather spartan affair that hinted at a long vigil over a ghost town.

Once Zoro was settled in a bed, Hikari went in search of a medical kit while their host returned outside to talk with Luffy, Pantherlily and Nami, lugging the briefcase-sized box over and rummaging through for proper supplies.

Zoro took this fussing in stride, dropping back on the mattress with a grunt once it was over, and Hikari rolled her eyes, shoulders easing as she cleaned up the remains of gauze and bandages.

So long as he was willing to rest, she was happy.

Settling into a comfy armchair, the pinkette curled her legs up and plucked a book from a nearby section of shelves, humming at the title before cracking the cover open.

For a moment, Zoro slit an eye open to consider her before going to sleep, and she smiled at the soft snoring that followed.

 _Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle_ …

A roar rattled the window, and Hikari lifted her head, brow furrowed.

Then there was a yowling sort of cry, and the entire building shook like a baby’s rattle.

With a curse, the pinkette leaped from her seat and towards the window, eyes widening to see a humongous lion with a tamer on its back facing the pet store that dog was sitting in front of and Pantherlily staring them down.

 _Shit_.

Then she spotted Luffy, who held out an arm to block the cat-man from approaching, his expression that rare blankness she had only seen once before when the dog got up and growled at this threat.

That lion took one step closer, the dog barked-

Hikari blinked as Luffy immediately shot his arms out, twisting them together like a spring to grab the beast’s mane, and brought it around with a shout that reached her ears.

“Gum Gum Hammer!”

And the lion was down.

Releasing a deep breath, Hikari stepped back, unable to help a smile as she returned to the book.

Pantherlily would let her know if they needed anything.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coughing, Hikari blinked through the cloud of settling debris, arms locked around Zoro’s shoulders in a protective shield as Pantherlily shoved a beam off his back to stand with them in tow.

“Thanks, Lily.” She managed, and Zoro pulled back with a grunt, ears red from being cushioned between her breasts.

“That’s one hell of a way to wake a guy up…”

“My apologies, Roronoa Zoro.” Pantherlily replied, not sounding very sorry at all. “I’ll keep that in mind next time I intervene.”

“Don’t listen to him, he’s a grump.” Hikari assured, smacking Zoro upside the head as they were set down. “You did great, and deserve a rest.”

“I’ll let the others know to wait for your call.” Pantherlily accepted, Gate closing in a shower of stardust as Luffy bounced over, cheering.

“Thank goodness! You’re alive!”

“Nice to know that won’t kill us, at least.” Hikari muttered, accepting her captain’s enthusiasm with little complaint.

“I refuse to let them get away with this!” The mayor declared, drawing their attention. “I can stand this no more! Some random scum has no right to suddenly destroy our forty years! I am this town’s mayor! I will protect this town!”

Nami rushed to keep the old man from charging off to confront Buggy with a spear, and Hikari blinked, bemused.

“Did we miss something?”

“This town is his treasure.” Luffy answered, serious, and she understood.

“Stop! Mayor, stop!” Nami ordered, struggling to hold him back.

“There are fights a man cannot run from! Isn’t that right, young’un?”

“That’s right, old man.” Luffy agreed, grinning, and the pinkette sighed.

“Don’t urge him on!” Nami scolded. “What can he possibly do by going to see them? It’s reckless!”

“I’m fully aware it’s reckless!”

This startled the navigator into loosening her hold, and the mayor charged off.

“I’m coming for you, Buggy the Clown!”

“The mayor was crying…” Nami realized, taken aback, but Luffy shrugged.

“He was? I didn’t see it.”

“Looks like the party’s getting more exciting.” Zoro noted, sliding his katana into their customary places in his haramaki.

“Sure does!”

“You two need a new definition for ‘party’ and ‘fun’.” Hikari drawled, unimpressed, and Nami frowned.

“This is no time to be laughing!”

“It’s okay, I like that old guy.” Luffy assured with his usual cheer. “I absolutely won’t let him die!”

“In that case…” Zoro muttered, moving to follow Luffy down the road back where they had come, and Hikari had to put an extra hop in her steps to keep up.

“You’re gonna go, too? With that wound?” Nami demanded, horrified.

“The injury to my name is much worse than the injury to my gut.” He replied, untying the bandana from his arm to put over his hair.

“The injury to your _head_ is going to be worse if you get hurt again.” Hikari warned, and he grunted an acknowledgement.

“Our destination is the Grand Line, so we’re gonna steal that map back now.” Luffy said to Nami, untroubled. “Join our crew, Nami!”

“I’ll never be a pirate.” She swore, giving a slap to his outstretched hand with a sharp smirk. “How about we team up for our common goal?”

Luffy’s grin was answer enough.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking up at Buggy as his disembodied hand was ripped off the mayor’s throat, Hikari wished she had smacked him around into a couple of buildings before throwing him at his crew to get blasted with a Buggy Ball.

He had not only stabbed Zoro and put Luffy in a cage, but displaced an entire town of innocent people for his own amusement and hurt Pantherlily with his recklessness.

That deserved more than a cannon shot.

“I’m here to kick your ass, just like I promised!” Luffy declared, squeezing the limb in his grip even tighter.

Buggy visibly struggled, but it was only when the rubber boy let go that his hand returned, which only upset the captain further.

“Straw Hat?!” He shouted, a vein visibly pulsing in his forehead. “How dare you just come waltzing back here, to Captain Buggy?”

“Listen, all I want is the map and the treasure.” Nami reminded them, and Hikari gave her a sidelong glance as Zoro shrugged.

“Yeah, we know.”

“Young’uns…” The mayor coughed out, lungs likely still screaming from being strangled of air. “Why are you here? Stay out of this! You’re outsiders! This is my fight! I will protect my town!”

Picking up his spear, the old man reared back-

“I don’t need your meddling!”

And fell flat on his face, Hikari’s hand pulling back from his neck and shoulder.

“What did you do?” Nami breathed, stunned, and the smaller woman glanced back in disinterest.

“Pressure point. He’ll be out until we’re done here.”

Luffy snickered before refocusing on Buggy, hands on hips.

“Alright, here goes.”

The rubber boy released a booming laugh, making sure to project his voice.

“Big nose!”

Hikari snorted a laugh, shoulders twitching, as Nami and the Buggy pirates had a simultaneous freak-out.

“That’s the one thing you _shouldn’t_ say!”

“Damn you, you flashy idiot!” Buggy seethed. “How dare you-Flashily fire the Buggy Ball!”

The cannon was immediately aimed their way, and Hikari dropped a hand to her keys.

“Why’d you say that? You idiot!” Nami scolded, moving out of the line of fire.

“You’d better have a plan, or I’m going to kill you before they do.” The pinkette warned, and Luffy grinned as the fuse was lit.

“That’s not going to work on me.”

Then the rubber boy expanded outward, like a beach ball, as the bright red cannonball shot out.

“Gum Gum Balloon!”

The force of impact shoved him back a couple paces before his rubbery flesh snapped back, and Hikari watched the deadly shot fly in reverse towards the Buggy pirates, just like those bullets had back in Shells Town.

“Say something beforehand, geez.” Zoro complained, not even flinching as the whole building was blown to splinters before them.

“Alright! Now there’s fewer enemies!” Luffy cheered, and Nami about gnashed her teeth.

“What the heck are you?!”

“An idiot.” Hikari supplied blandly, rocking back on her heels as the dust settled.

“I knew something was weird from the time you fought that lion!” Nami stated, frustrated. “No human can do that! Explain yourself! What was that balloon-inflatey thing you just did?!”

“The Gum Gum Balloon!”

“I’M ASKING WHAT THAT IS! What are you, a monster?”

A figure rose from the mess, two unconscious crewmen in his grip, and Hikari scowled as they were tossed aside carelessly by disembodied hands.

“How dare you flashily try to do me in…”

The lion tamer popped up next, and panicked upon spotting Luffy, rushing to his captain.

“Captain Buggy! Be careful! He has Devil’s Fruit powers, too! He’s a rubber person!”

“Rubber person?” Nami echoed, and Luffy nodded, grabbing his cheeks to stretch them.

“Yeah! See?”

More debris shifted, and Hikari hissed as she spotted an unconscious lion emerge.

“Ow.”

“This is the greatest insult we’ve had since we hoisted our flag, captain.” Another man stated, tossing aside his meat-shield casually.

“Oh, Cabaji!” Buggy greeted with false cheer as his beast tamer fussed over the fallen lion. “I’m so angry I can’t even fart.”

“Captain Buggy, please leave this to me.” Cabaji stated, confident.

“Alright. Show them your acrobat show!”

The man leaped forward on a unicycle, sword drawn, to charge as ordered.

“I, acrobat Cabaji, Chief of Staff, take on Captain Buggy’s anger!”

His sword angled low, looking to stab Luffy up beneath the ribs-

Metal locked, and Zoro stared down the other swordsman, blade steady.

“I’ll clash swords with you.”

“Careful.” Hikari hissed, too aware of the bandages standing in stark relief against a bare, tanned torso.

“Stay out of this.”

Cabaji, however, seemed pleased.

“Acrobat Technique: Old Man Arsonist!”

A burst of fire escaped his mouth, startling and blinding, and a foot lashed out to land right where Zoro had been stabbed only hours before, fresh blood flying as he cried out and fell.

“Motherfucker-” Hikari swore, grabbing her whip-

“Kari-chan.” Luffy ordered, pulling her up short. “Let him fight.”

Only the memory of his dream truly stayed her hand, and she swallowed the rage.

“Zoro! Remember what I said!”

The swordsman paused at this, before a feral smirk took root and he stood, two swords in hand.

“I remember.” He replied, facing Cabaji. “Which means you won’t hit me again.”

Placing his third katana between clenched teeth, Zoro took a ready stance, and Cabaji clearly frowned behind the thick folds of his striped scarf.

“Taste my ultimate acrobatic move!” He declared, holding up a handful of spinning tops that flew out and seemed to multiply. “Acrobat Technique: The Dance Of A Hundred Kamikaze Tops!”

Katana spun, cutting each projectile clean in half, and Cabaji took advantage of the distraction to wheel over to and _up_ a wall.

“Acrobat Technique: A Hike In The Mountains!”

Pushing off, the enemy swordsman began to come down from above, sword held in a downward stabbing angle.

“Acrobat Technique: Fireworks In The Cool Summer Breeze! Sting of the Unicycle!”

“None of those names makes any sense.” Hikari noted, head turning as Buggy shot out a hand-

Luffy’s foot stomped down as her whip lashed around Buggy’s neck, and Zoro managed to dodge the incoming blow as the clownish captain gagged.

“Back off.” Hikari growled, snapping her whip loose and getting a good smack in upside the man’s head.

“Stay out of Zoro’s fight.” Luffy agreed, his cheer more sharp-toothed.

“Enough…” Zoro bit out. “I’m tired…”

“Finally given up, have you?” Cabaji taunted, clearly secure in his victory. “Though I must say, I’m impressed you could fight with such injuries.”

 _You didn’t see him take down a Marine Captain after three weeks of starving_ , Hikari thought rather waspishly.

“I meant I’m tired of your crappy-ass acrobatics.” Zoro replied, teeth clenching around the sword-hilt in his mouth, and this seemed to upset his opponent.

“Then I’ll finish you off with my real sword skills!” He swore, charging at full speed. “Die!”

The green-haired swordsman crossed his arms into a new stance, ready.

“Oni…”

They clashed, and blood sprayed from Cabaji’s chest as he fell.

“Giri!”

“Cabaji!” Buggy called out, surprised by the sudden reversal.

Zoro swayed from his perfect stance, and Hikari rushed to catch him on a shoulder before he fell, a hand pressing to the red patch on his bandages.

“Are you done being an idiot?” She scolded, helping him down at a more controlled pace.

“Stop worrying.” He grunted, and the pinkette rolled her eyes when he flopped over, head in her lap. “Luffy, I’m going to sleep now.”

“Right!” The rubber boy agreed. “I’ll handle the rest!”

“You guys are pirates?” Buggy demanded, somehow even more upset.

“Yeah! We’re going to the Grand Line!” Luffy answered cheerfully, at ease.

“That’s no simple voyage nameless bums like you can handle, dimwit! What’re you gonna do in the Grand Line, anyway? Go on a sightseeing trip or something?”

“Become Pirate King!”

Hikari snickered at the dumbfounded expression on Buggy’s face at that, though she held a gold key between her fingers over Zoro’s chest.

“Get real, you flashy idiot! You, Pirate King? Would that make me God, then?! _I’m_ gonna be Pirate King and obtain this world’s treasures! Quit your dreaming!”

“You’re annoying.” Luffy decided, settling into a ready stance. “Just bring it on already!”

Eight knives slid into place between Buggy’s fingers, and Hikari eyed the scene, ponytail falling over one shoulder as she curled over a snoring Zoro.

“Seeing that straw hat of yours brings back memories of him, and irritates me. Memories of the damn cheeky red-haired man!”

“Red-haired?” Luffy echoed, curious. “Does that mean you know Shanks?”

“Huh? Yeah, but why?”

“Where is he now?”

“Dunno!” Buggy answered, smug. “Maybe I know where he is, or maybe I don’t.”

“What’re you talking about?” The rubber boy wondered, not catching on. “Are you stupid or something?"

“Not as much as you! I ain’t nice enough of a guy to just tell you what you wanna know.”

“Then I’ll _make_ you tell me!”

“I’ll kill you before that ever happens!” Buggy assured with a laugh, revealing knives hidden in his shoes. “I doubt rubber can bounce back blades.”

“Nope, it can’t.”

“Luffy, stop being an idiot and just punch him!” Hikari cut in, out of patience.

“Chop Chop Rice Cracker!”

Buggy proceeded to spin off his blade-shoed legs like a shuriken, which Luffy avoided by leaping up and Hikari was glad cut past a good three yards away.

“Can’t move in midair, can you?!” The older captain shouted, tossing his knives, but Luffy just grinned.

“Can, too!”

Stretching out an arm, he grabbed a nearby pole and snapped out of the way just in time as Buggy’s legs returned.

“Oh, quite interesting.”

“You, too!” The rubber boy agreed, and Hikari face-palmed at the both of them. “Gum Gum Pistol!”

Buggy dodged the blow, knives in hand ready to slice-

When Luffy was propelled towards him like a bullet from a gun.

“Chop Chop Quick Escape!”

“Gum Gum Sickle!”

The man detached his head just in time to keep from being clotheslined, and she sighed as Luffy smashed into a building.

“Seriously?”

The battle moved further away, which she hoped was Luffy’s intention, though it left Hikari to worry without much idea of how things were going.

Shouting came from further off in the debris, too far for her to decipher anything besides Luffy’s voice, and the pinkette considered the Zodiac key pressed against Zoro’s chest.

Should she call her?

But Luffy would be as upset about interference as Zoro, even if it saved his neck…

Hikari blinked as her captain’s hands stretched into view and snapped away, followed by a resounding SMACK and a fading cry.

 _Never mind, then_.

“Hey, Zoro.” She voiced, poking his cheek as Luffy and Nami approached. “Time to wake up. Luffy took care of big nose.”

“Yeah?” He muttered, sitting up lethargically, and Luffy grinned.

“Yeah! We also got the map and a navigator!”

Both looked to Nami, assessing, and Zoro groaned.

“No good, out of blood…I don’t think I can walk…”

“Of course you can’t!” Nami huffed while the pinkette rolled her eyes and stood, hefting the swordsman onto her back once more. “You wouldn’t be human if you two could walk!”

“Why am I included?” Luffy wondered innocently.

“You’re the most suspicious of all!” The red-haired navigator bit out before sighing. “Anyways, we gotta help the mayor.”

“Oh, yeah! We gotta wake the old mayor guy now.”

“You there!”

The quartet blinked at being faced with a horde of civilians, all wielding makeshift weapons.

“Are you outsiders?”

“Yeah.” Luffy answered, oblivious. “Who are you?”

“We’re this town’s citizens! Did the pirates have a falling out or something?” One man answered. “If you know anything, tell us!”

“Oh, it’s just the citizens.” Nami realized, relieved. “I thought they were more of the pirates.”

“Oh no, mayor!” An older gentleman shouted upon spotting their unconscious leader. “Say something!”

“Hey! Mayor!”

“He’s out cold!”

“The pirates definitely did this!”

“How horrible!”

“Luffy, don’t you dare-” Hikari hissed.

“Sorry! I kicked that old man’s ass!”

“WHAT?!”

“Okay, time to go.” The pinkette decided then, grabbing Luffy and Nami by the back of their shirts and taking off down the street with this mob in hot pursuit.

“Ugh, why did you make things worse?” Nami demanded, both bags of treasure firmly in hand.

“This is a good town!” Luffy replied, unrepentant and grinning. “Everyone’s so mad, just for the old mayor guy! I think they’d get mad at any excuse we give! Turn here!”

Hikari cursed, turning on her heel, and leaped over the dog unexpectedly in her way.

“Chouchou!” The navigator squeaked, and Luffy smiled when this self-appointed guard dog blocked the mob from chasing them with fierce barks.

“Later, dog!”

Slowing once they reached the docks, Hikari dropped her uninjured cargo in front of their small boat, glancing back to make sure their pursuers had not caught up.

“Hey, is this your boat?” Luffy voiced, grinning at the somewhat larger vessel docked next to theirs. “It’s great!”

“I don’t think it’s so great.” Nami waved off. “I stole it from some idiot pirates.”

“That’s a big mouth you got!”

The original owners popped out, judging by how upset they were, and Hikari would have face-palmed if she was not holding Zoro up.

“Been waiting for you, thief girl!”

“Never thought you’d run into us here, didja?”

“So you had friends, huh?” The ‘ringleader’ voiced, hopping out to approach Hikari. “Guess we’ll have to punish you, too. You’re gonna learn how bad it is to steal other people’s stuff! Hey, you! Quit ignoring me!”

This last demand was followed by a hard pat to Zoro’s hair, who roused with a glare over Hikari’s head, and her eye twitched as blood drained from the pirates’ faces.

“Haven’t you ever heard about respecting the injured?!”

Nami winced as the trio were summarily kicked well into the water, looking to the smaller woman in surprise.

“Did you eat a Devil’s Fruit, too?”

“What makes you say that?” Hikari wondered absently, stepping into their smaller dinghy to deposit Zoro while Luffy snickered at the navigator’s annoyance.

“Young’uns!”

All four looked up to see the mayor rushing up to them, missing his wooden armor and with tears streaming down his face.

“Thanks! We’re in your debt!”

“Don’t worry about it!” Luffy assured, grinning. “Take it easy!”

“You’re a key-holder, aren’t you?” The mayor asked, and Hikari blinked.

“Um, yeah?”

“Then take this.” He decided, holding out a silver key. “Consider it a small gift from me and Chouchou, for saving our town.”

“Is that Canis Minor?” The pinkette gushed, accepting happily. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Yeah, thanks!” Luffy agreed as the sails of both ships were unfurled, pulling them from port on a strong breeze. “Good luck!”

“What Spirit is that?” Zoro wondered as Hikari vaulted onto the boat, practically bouncing as they left land behind.

“A really important one!” She answered, planting her feet with a serious expression as the key began to glow. “I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits. And now, I beckon you to my side at once! Pass through the gate! Open, Gate of Canis Minor! NIKORA!”

There was a bright light, which coalesced into-

Luffy, Zoro and Nami stared at the tiny white, bipedal creature that stared back at them, carrot-nose trembling.

“I thought it was going to be a dog…” The redhead admitted from the deck of her own boat, and Hikari scowled.

“He is!” She defended, plucking the strange Spirit up to cuddle. “Nikora is the bloodhound of the Celestial Spirit World. He can sniff out a key from across an entire island! Can’t you, boy?”

Nikora hummed, clinging to Zoro’s shirt where it hung off her shoulder, and Luffy whined.

“Aw, I thought he was gonna be cool!”

A foot slammed into his face, and Nami hid a giggle behind one hand as he was nearly dumped overboard.

“Asshole! You apologize to him right now!”

“But he’s weird!”

“YOU TAKE THAT BACK!”

All Zoro could do was laugh.


	4. Kuro Arc

“Is it done yet?”

“No.”

“How about now?”

“No.”

“Okay, how about-”

Hikari’s fist smashed into Luffy’s face, forcing his mouth closed.

“You’re one question away from drowning, idiot, so don’t push me!”

The rubber boy pouted, but stayed silent as she returned to repairing his straw hat, hands gentle despite her annoyance.

“Hey.”

Glancing up once the last minuscule stitch was in place, Hikari handed the hat back to a cheering Luffy as Nami leaned across the narrow gap between their boats, a cloth bundle offered in one hand.

“Your clothes are all covered in blood still. You can change into this, until we get to the next island.”

With an owlish blink, the pinkette nodded, accepting with a smile.

“Thanks, Nami. Mind if I change in your boat?”

“Go ahead.”

Zoro slit an eye open, frowning, as she swung over onto the larger boat and disappeared inside.

While he wanted his shirt back, there had been a certain appeal to seeing her in it…

Stepping out a few minutes later in a black tank top and a green miniskirt with darker circles up the sides, the pinkette smiled as she tied her hair back up, a familiar white shirt still held in one hand.

“I didn’t think it would fit so well! Thanks, Nami.”

“You’re not _that_ much smaller than me.” The navigator waved off, glancing towards Zoro at an URK. “Besides, walking around a town in a man’s shirt and blood would have drawn attention.”

“Good point.” Hikari conceded, unfolding said shirt to reveal the slice and bloodstain still present on the lower left-hand side.

Repairing the cut would be a rather straightforward affair, thanks to the sewing kit she dug out, but sitting covered in blood the last two days had caused the stain to set in darkly on white fabric.

Zoro would probably have been more annoyed if he was not currently trying to hack out a chunk of apple from his throat.

Then she hopped onto their smaller boat, a gold key in hand, and bent over the wooden railing to reach the water.

“Careful!”

“I’m not going to fall in.” Hikari brushed off, unaware of Nami’s tightly-clamped laughter as Zoro seemed torn between mentioning that her skirt was rucking up or braining himself on the mast.

The moment the blade of her key touched water, Hikari smiled.

“Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! AQUARIUS!”

Luffy cheered as the water rocked in a sudden disturbance, Nami’s amusement and Zoro’s indecision melting away into shock as a _mermaid_ rose from the open Gate, long light blue hair glistening with water and royal blue tail twisting, jewels glinting from each ear and gold flashing in the sunlight as she leaned on the railing.

“There you are, brat.” She greeted warmly, ruffling Hikari’s hair, and the pinkette giggled as she shoved the hand away.

“Hi, Aquarius. How was your date?”

“At least _someone_ remembered it.” She responded darkly, and Hikari winced in sympathy.

 _Poor Scorpio_ …

“So, this is your crew?” Aquarius noted, eyeing the rubber boy when he waved cheerfully before sliding a sidelong look to a still-shirtless swordsman and then to a shakily-smiling navigator.

“Yeah, that’s Luffy, and Zoro, and Nami.” Hikari introduced, completely at ease. “I was hoping you’d be up for some stress-relief, actually.”

The smile that crossed Aquarius’ face would have made a Sea King cry.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“YOU FORGOT?! WE’VE HAD THE SAME DATE NIGHT FOR MILLENIA, YOU SHITTY ARACHNID!”

The boats rocked with the aftershocks, and Zoro looked a little pale as he watched a furious Aquarius lash out with water from her urn, rock shattering under the force.

“Well, that’s… _one_ way to get out blood stains.” Nami offered, a bit shaky.

Hikari glanced up from the book her Celestial Spirit had offered, an illustrated copy of fairy tales, completely untroubled by the turbulence.

“Yeah, she finds it therapeutic. She’s probably a little wound-up that I didn’t call her against Morgan or Buggy, too.”

“She’s really strong!” Luffy voiced, completely unafraid of a being that could easily drown him, even without his Devil’s Fruit handicap.

“Aquarius is my strongest Spirit, especially around water. I don’t call her out to fight just anybody.”

“Is she, uh…friendly?” Nami hedged, and Hikari nodded.

“Oh, don’t worry about Aquarius. She gets grumpy, but she’s like my big sister. Long as you’re with me, she won’t drown you.”

That…did not seem to make Nami feel better.

Especially when the mermaid-Spirit rose up on the port side of their smaller boat, a thoroughly-drenched shirt in one hand that was no longer stained a rusty red.

“There you go, brat.”

“Thanks, Aquarius!”

The Celestial Spirit then fixed the other three with a dark look as Hikari began threading a needle, only Luffy unaffected by the promise of violence in dark blue eyes.

“If _any_ of you make Hikari-hime cry, I’m going to make the entire Grand Line look like a _children’s party_.”

“Aw, love you too, Aquarius.” The pinkette voiced cheerfully, focused on her stitching.

Said Spirit made a gesture of slitting her throat at the other three before disappearing in a shower of stardust, and Luffy grinned.

“She seems nice!”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” Zoro and Nami burst at the oblivious captain.

Rolling her eyes, Hikari tied off her stitches neatly and offered the fully-repaired shirt to its original owner with a smile.

“As if you could make me cry.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Looks nice enough.” Hikari noted as she disembarked onto the sandy shore, glancing up at the sheer cliffs that flanked either side of a straightforward slope that lead up to a forest, Nikora shivering in her arms.

“Finally on dry land…” Zoro yawned, stretching, as Nami glanced around, map in hand.

“There’s a village past here?” Luffy wondered, and the navigator nodded, unfolding the salt-darkened paper.

“Yeah. It looks like it’s a small one, though.”

“Oh! In that case, meat, meat! Meat, meat, mea-”

Hikari’s fist slammed into the top of his head, and the rubber boy ate sand as a vein pulsed in her forehead.

“Will you forget about your stomach for five seconds?!”

“Careful.” Zoro warned, cutting through the usual antics as a hand fell to his swords. “I sense people.”

“Where?” Luffy asked, popping up to look every which way. “Where? Where?”

“Look out!” Hikari warned, shoving Luffy out of the way before the sand erupted in tiny plumes where his feet had been, Nikora squeaking.

Pirate flags rose from the bushes overhead, tied to denuded branches, and the rubber boy grinned.

“So cool!”

“Is this the time to be impressed?” Nami snapped, and Hikari sighed.

“You really need to catch up...”

“I am Usopp, leader of the great pirates who reign over this village!”

The quartet and Spirit looked up to a slightly-lower section of cliff, where a young man with long curly hair and an equally-long nose stood, arms crossed confidently.

“People praise me-and then praise me more-as Captain Usopp! If you’re thinking of attacking this village, then forget it! My eighty million subordinates won’t sit by quietly!”

“Awesome!” Luffy shouted, and Hikari face-palmed.

“You’re lying, aren’t you?” Nami voiced, leaning casually against her boat’s prow.

“Yikes! She saw through it!”

Hikari rolled her eyes, hand falling away from her keys as Nikora shook his head.

“If you’re going to lie, at least stand by it and don’t admit you lied.”

“I admitted it to her!” He wailed, and the pinkette rubbed at the bridge of her nose.

“What? He was lying?” Luffy demanded, and Hikari’s face dropped into her palm.

“I’m surrounded by so many idiots…”

“Curse you, you crafty tactician!” Their ‘attacker’ shouted, regaining some composure. “Eighty million may have been an exaggeration, but I do have great men under my command!”

“More like three.” Hikari deadpanned, causing six moving flags to go flying with a cry and three young boys to run off in fear.

“Hey, you guys! Don’t run away!”

“This is just sad.” The pinkette noted, Nikora nodding.

“I’ve never heard of pirates using slingshots before.” Nami noted, picking up a sand-covered lead pellet, and Luffy laughed.

“You’re neat!”

“Hey, you! Don’t insult me!” Usopp retorted, unaware of how strangely sincere Luffy could be, and dug out another projectile to place into his waiting slingshot. “I’m a very proud man! Because of my great pride, people call me Proud Usopp! You saw it yourself just now! My slingshot skills are far greater than your average pistol!”

Luffy’s grin fell away, that serious blankness taking root, and Nikora shuddered.

“Now that you’ve drawn your pistol, put your life on the line.”

“Huh?” The other young man squeaked out, arms shaking from keeping the tension on his slingshot.

“I’m saying those aren’t for threatening people.”

Zoro smirked after a moment, clicking a katana loose from its sheathe.

“What you’re looking at now are _real_ pirates.”

Nikora climbed up onto her shoulder as Hikari planted both fists on her hips, unimpressed with this whole situation, as her boys stared the poor idiot down like wolves that had cornered a surprisingly-aggressive stag.

For being a lying coward, Usopp held out for an impressive amount of time before the pellet fell harmlessly from his weapon and he collapsed, clearly exhausted and rattled.

“Real pirates definitely have way more punch behind their words…”

Then, of course, Luffy and Zoro broke the image by laughing.

“We stole those lines!” The rubber boy admitted. “From Shanks, a pirate I respect!”

“Shanks?” Usopp echoed in surprise. “You know Red-Haired Shanks, the great pirate?!”

“Yeah.” Luffy answered with his usual blunt cheer. “Your dad’s Yasopp, right?”

This caused a burst of excitement which had their welcoming party tumbling down the incline onto the sand in a heap, and Hikari turned her gaze skyward in search of patience.

“Yeah, Yasopp _is_ my old man, but how do _you_ know that?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For all that Luffy’s insistence on meat had gotten on her nerves, Hikari could admit that having protein after so long was a treat.

She went through four plates before slowing down, taking in the cozy little restaurant and the little old man reading a paper behind the counter while half-listening to Luffy and Usopp exchange stories of the latter’s father.

Zoro was more interested in the alcohol than the food, and she was happy enough to stick to fruit juice rather than try for a cup, Nikora nibbling on a strawberry.

“My old man’s on such an awesome ship?” Usopp realized, proud.

“I dunno about now, but I bet he’s still with him.” Luffy agreed, tearing a hunk of meat off the bone with his teeth. “After all, your dad _was_ a good sharpshooter! I heard enough about you to make my ears sore. Yasopp was a great pirate.”

“Yeah, huh?” Usopp agreed, beaming. “I’m proud of my old man, who leapt onto these possibly endless seas to live with his life on the line.”

“Then that makes this easier.” Nami decided, eyeing Hikari’s fifth plate until the pinkette glared. “Do you have any friends in this village who know how to sail, and anyone who can supply a big ship?”

“As you can see, it’s just a tiny village.” Usopp hedged, shrugging. “Sorry, but we can’t live up to your hopes.”

“On the top of the hill…” Zoro voiced around a deep gulp of beer, and Hikari hummed in agreement.

“Yeah, wasn’t there a mansion up there?”

“Say, do you know them, Usopp?” Nami hoped, though the pinkette noticed their guide’s sudden tension. “Think you could ask them to help pay for one?”

“You can’t go there!”

The outburst even quieted Luffy, and Nikora wiggled under her shirt to hide as Usopp suddenly went nervous with fake cheer.

“I just remembered something I hafta do! I have lots of influence here! Eat and drink as much as you want! Alright! Later!”

“Where’s he running off to?” Nami mused as he took off out the swinging doors, and Hikari pounded Luffy’s hand into the table when he reached for her plate, Nikora peeking out of her shirt collar at the strangled yelp he released.

“Probably to that mansion.” She voiced, glaring at her captain’s pout.

“What makes you say that?” The navigator wondered, noting that the other young woman was on plate number six.

“The moment we mentioned that mansion, he went all tense and suddenly had somewhere to be.” Hikari pointed out, brow quirking when Zoro refused to look her way, practically hiding in his tankard of beer. “My bet is he _does_ know who lives there, and probably doesn’t trust pirates he just met to meet them.”

Plucking Nikora from her shirt, the pinkette set her Spirit on the table with a cup of juice, eyes rolling at the thoughtful expressions on her companions’ faces.

“You all can be dumb as a box of rocks.”

“Hey!” Nami protested, insulted, causing Luffy and Zoro to laugh.

“It’s the truth. Hey, are you going to eat that?”

“Go ahead.” Zoro offered, leaning back as the petite pinkette snagged a fish and some potatoes from his plate.

That was when the swinging doors crashed open again, revealing the three young boys from the beach with wooden swords in hand.

“The Usopp Pirates have arrived!”

There was a long silence as no one reacted, the boys seeming nervous.

“The captain is gone…”

“You don’t think he…”

Snorting into her plate, Hikari popped another forkful into her mouth as the trio raced to their table, ‘swords’ still raised.

“H-Hey, pirates! What’d you do with our Captain Usopp?!”

“What’d you do with him?!” The other two echoed.

Luffy, utterly oblivious, leaned back to pat his full belly with a grin.

“That meat was yummy!”

This seemed to horrify the young ‘pirates’, and Nikora covered his shivering carrot nose, squeaking out a laugh.

“If you’re looking for your captain…” Zoro said in a particularly gravelly tone, playing up his ‘demon’ moniker for all it was worth. “We ate him.”

The boys screamed, clinging to each other, and Hikari smacked his arm while half-swallowing giggles.

“Oi, be nice! They’re just kids!” She chided, shoving Luffy when he collapsed against her with breathless laughter. “He’s just joking, you guys. Your captain’s fine. He ran off a few minutes ago.”

“Really?” The trio echoed, and Hikari offered them a smile.

“Really. Maybe you know where he went?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“If our captain ran off at this hour, he’d be here, big sis.” Onion stated, gesturing to the walled-in mansion.

“Why does he come here?” Hikari wondered, gaze flicking over the high iron bars and away towards the horizon.

“To lie.” Carrot answered simply, smiling.

“That’s a bad thing!” Nami scolded, Nikora hiding behind Zoro’s leg at her tone.

“He’s not bad!” Pepper argued. “He’s great! Right?”

“Yeah, he’s great!” Onion agreed.

“How does that work?” Zoro wondered, keeping an eye on Hikari as she avoided looking directly at the building.

“Kaya, the girl who lives here, is weak, and she’s had depression ever since her parents died from an illness a year ago.” Pepper explained for the group. “Even though she has lots of money, she’s so sad…”

Heart clenching, Hikari dropped a hand to her keys, and Nikora whined low in his throat.

“So our captain tells his special made-up stories to make her laugh! ‘Cause our captain is the best at telling lies!”

“Oh, so he’s great.” Luffy acknowledged.

“So that’s helped her feel a little better?” Nami wondered, and Hikari gave a little nod as the boys grinned.

“Yeah, a lot better!”

“Great!” The rubber boy cheered. “Let’s ask her for a ship after all!”

“It’s thanks to _Usopp_ that she’s gotten better.” Zoro reminded him, Nikora shaking his head.

“You can’t just ask people for ships.” Hikari scolded, smacking Luffy upside the head.

“Just getting in is impossible.” Pepper warned, gesturing towards the guarded front gate. “There are way strong guards at the gate.”

“Maybe we could schedule a meeting?” Hikari suggested, head turning-

“Hey, where’d Luffy go?”

The group turned to find said rubber boy on the fence, grinning as he stretched back.

“I’ll go ask! Gum Gum-”

“LUFFY, YOU IDIOT!” Hikari yelped, grabbing onto him with the others. “DON’T EVEN-”

“Pardon the intrusion!” He shouted gleefully, sending all seven of them flying over the wall.

Cursing, Hikari whipped out a silver key as wind whistled past her ears, Nikora fading in a rush of light.

“Open, Gate of the Clock! HOROLOGIUM!”

The grandfather-clock-Spirit appeared in a flash, yelping when three young boys were suddenly thrust into his cabinet and the door slammed shut as gravity took hold.

Hitting the grass and rolling took away most of the momentum, and the pinkette released a heavy breath once settling on her back.

“Horologium?”

“I’m well, Hikari-hime.” The Spirit replied, hefting himself from a crater in the walkway next to Zoro. “Wow, the boys said, this is really cool!”

“I’m glad _someone_ thought so…” She muttered, glaring as Luffy popped up with a grin.

“That worked great!”

“DID NOT!” Hikari and Nami shouted back as the Usopp Pirates tumbled out of Horologium and the Spirit disappeared.

“Are you alright?” A worried young woman asked from a second story window, pale and thin with long blonde hair and big brown eyes.

“Yeah!” Usopp assured from a nearby tree, frantically trying to calm her. “It’s okay, it’s okay! They’re new recruits who heard all about me and came from afar to join the Usopp Pirates!”

“No, not me.” Luffy denied bluntly, standing. “I’m here to ask a favor.”

“The favor better be a doctor to put your teeth back in.” Hikari grumbled, poking Zoro’s shoulder until he groaned and sat up.

“A favor?” The blonde repeated, curious. “Of me?”

“Yeah! We want a big ship-”

“You there!”

Hikari turned to see a butler approaching from around the corner, a tall, dark-suited man with slicked-back dark green hair and sharp black eyes behind circle-frame glasses.

“What are you doing?” He demanded, coldly angry.

“Klahadore…” The young woman identified.

“I don’t appreciate you breaking in here without permission.” Klahadore stated, adjusting his glasses with the heel of his palm, and Hikari frowned.

“Is there a way to ask permission to break in?” She wondered quietly, and Zoro snorted on a snicker.

“Actually, Klahadore, these people are-”

“That can wait for now.” The butler cut off, and Hikari’s shoulders twitched at how he disrespected the frail, unhappy blonde that was his charge. “I can hear all about your reasons later. Now leave, all of you. Or do you have something to say?”

“Well, actually, we want a ship!” Luffy voiced, not catching onto the mood.

“No!”

Zoro took the liberty of knocking their captain upside the head as Klahadore glanced up towards the tree.

“Usopp-kun.”

A soft ‘crap’ could be heard from behind the trunk, and Hikari rubbed at the tension between her brows as Usopp tried to right himself.

“I’ve heard all about you.” Klahadore continued, completely neutral. “You’re well-known in the village.”

“Yeah?” Usopp voiced shakily, scrambling back onto his branch.

“I hear you’ve been on many an adventure. Quite impressive for someone so young.”

“You can call me Captain Usopp, too!” The young man replied proudly. “Since you admire me so much!”

“Captain, huh?” Klahadore mused, adjusting his glasses in that strange way again. “I’ve heard all about your father, as well.”

“What?” Usopp suddenly grit out, and the young blonde reacted.

“Klahadore, stop!”

“You’re nothing but the son of a filthy pirate.”

Those words had Hikari’s hackles up, knuckles going white as her fists clenched, and Luffy’s cheer faded.

“Nothing you do will surprise me, but I ask that you stay away from the lady of this house.”

“Filthy?” Usopp sputtered, clearly hurt and angry over the insult to his father.

“She and you are from completely different worlds.” Klahadore continued, twisting the knife deeper. “Is it money you’re after? How much do you want?”

“That’s enough, Klahadore!” Said lady of the house shouted, upset. “Apologize to Usopp-san!”

“Hey now, be careful, Kaya.” Usopp worried, seeing how far she leaned out in her anger, and a silver key flicked into Hikari’s hand.

“What reason is there to apologize to this savage man, my lady? I am merely stating the truth.” The butler replied, and Zoro placed a hand on her shoulder to keep Hikari from slapping him.

 _The only savage man here was_ him.

“I feel for you. You must truly hate your great idiot of a father for abandoning his family and village because of his lust for treasure.”

“Klahadore!” Kaya protested.

“Don’t you dare insult my father anymore!” Usopp shouted, using a hook and rope from his bag to lower himself safely to the grass to face down the pompous butler.

“What are you getting unnecessarily riled up for? Why not simply tell another of your special lies at a time like this?” Klahadore replied, mocking, and Zoro’s grip tightened at the jump in muscles across her back. “About how your father is really a travelling salesman, or how you’re not really related by blood-”

And Usopp snapped.

His fist smashed into Klahadore’s face, sending glasses flying one way and the butler another.

“Shut up!”

“Captain!” The boys squeaked in shock, hiding behind Hikari as they had been since the interruption.

“See?” Klahadore bit out, righting himself. “You immediately resort to violence. Like father, like son.”

“Shut up!” Usopp roared again. “I’m proud that my father is a pirate! I’m proud that he’s a brave warrior of the sea! You’re right, I _am_ an exaggerator! But I’ll _never_ lie about my pride to be related by blood to a pirate! I’m the son of a pirate!”

“A pirate, a brave warrior of the sea?” Klahadore echoed, unimpressed as he regained his footing. “That’s quite a twisted way of putting things. But _you’re_ the undeniable proof of his savage blood. You run around spouting lies, and act violent whenever you’re angry. And to top it off, you cozy up to the lady of this house so you can get her fortune!”

“What?” Usopp bit out, insulted. “I only-”

“The fact that your father is a pirate is more than enough proof that you’d hatch such a scheme.”

His continued prodding at blood ties and bad blood was riling Hikari’s temper more than Zoro had seen since Helmeppo had injured Virgo or Buggy had gotten in that cheap shot.

“Damn it, you still won’t let up?” Usopp shouted, grabbing his shirt and readying another punch-

“Stop, Usopp-san!”

Kaya’s shout brought him up short, fist hovering.

“Please, no more violence! Klahadore isn’t a bad person! He’s just-He’s just trying too hard to do what’s best for me!”

Those words caused a flinch, a sudden withdrawal, and Hikari’s gaze flicked up to Kaya as Usopp slowly released Klahadore.

“Leave this place.” Klahadore ordered. “Never come near this mansion again!”

“Yeah, I get it. I don’t need you to tell me.” Usopp ground out, brushing past him in an angry stalk. “I’ll never come back here again.”

“You stupid butt-ler jerk!” Carrot shouted as the Usopp Pirates rushed forward. “Our captain’s not that kinda guy!”

“Yeah, you stupid-head!” Pepper agreed.

“Stupid-head!” Onion echoed with similar vehemence.

“Stupid-head!” Luffy shouted, getting another smack.

“Why’re you saying it, too?” Zoro scolded, brow furrowed in a different line of thought.

A single look had the trio of young boys running to hide behind Hikari, who seemed to snap out of her own thoughts and glare back, shoulders squaring as Zoro switched to holding back an angry Luffy.

“You will leave at once, too!”

At that, the swordsman dragged both of them away before either could give Klahadore a _real_ reason to kick them out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, where’d Luffy go?” Nami wondered, sitting on a simple wooden fence and watching as Hikari aggressively chewed on an apple.

“Who knows?” Zoro brushed off, swords clashing against Pantherlily’s Bustermarm. “Probably ran after that ‘captain’.”

“Our captain would be at his spot.” Pepper voiced, watching as the pair of swordsmen tested each other’s reflexes.

“Yeah, the shore.” Carrot agreed. “He always goes there when something happens.”

“Wanna check it out?” Pepper asked, and Hikari shook her head, grabbing a pear from the fruit basket sitting at her knee.

“Luffy’s a big boy. He doesn’t need us following him everywhere.”

“But never mind that, isn’t one of you missing?” Nami realized, counting heads to find there were two boys where there were usually three.

“Yeah, Onion.” The pair acknowledged.

“He always just ups and disappears.”

“Yeah, and then he shows up all freaked out.”

“Bad news!”

“Right on cue, that one.” Hikari muttered around a banana as Zoro and Pantherlily paused, heads turning.

“A backwards guy!” Onion gasped out, stumbling to a halt by his friends. “A weird guy is backwards-walking this way!”

“Liar.” His fellow ‘pirates’ replied immediately.

“It’s the truth! Just look!”

Indeed, there was a man in a bulky blue trench coat with a matching fedora walking up the road while facing the wrong way, and Pantherlily shouldered his massive sword, ears twitching in a sign of reserved amusement.

“Hey! Who’s calling me a weird guy?” The newcomer demanded, revealing a gaunt face mostly obscured by heart-shaped sunglasses. “I am _not_ weird!”

“Seem pretty weird to me.” Nami stated, matter of fact.

“Don’t be stupid! I’m just an ordinary, passing-by hypnotist!”

“Hypnotist?” Onion asked from where he had hidden by Hikari. “Awesome!”

“Show us something!” Pepper agreed.

“Yeah, do something!”

“What? Don’t be dumb! Why should I have to reveal my techniques to a bunch of strangers?”

But he paused for a moment, gaze lingering on Hikari’s face, before offering a hanging ring to the trio of boys.

“Alright. Watch this ring closely.”

“You’re gonna do it?” Zoro burst, incredulous.

“You’ll feel sleepy at the count of ‘one, two, Jango’.” The man claimed, and Hikari rolled her eyes, popping a strawberry into her mouth as Pantherlily lazily spun his double-edged sword.

“Alright, here we go! One, two, Jango!”

And all four flopped over in a dead sleep.

“Geez, what’s with this guy?” Zoro complained.

“I’m guessing good drugs.” Hikari drawled, offering him a pomegranate. “I wish I had some.”

“How can you keep eating like that?” Nami demanded, frowning when Pantherlily sliced the fruit open and Zoro joined her in eating the juicy seeds.

“Where do you think I’m getting the energy to keep Lily’s Gate open?” The pinkette wondered, brow furrowed in mild annoyance.

“A key-holder’s power is derived from their physical and spiritual energy.” Pantherlily explained, accepting a kiwi with a little smile. “To open a Gate, even a weak one like Nikora’s, first pulls from fresh energy like that from a recent meal or sleep. If there is none, then it pulls from physical reserves, such as fat cells. After this, if she were to try opening a Gate, it would come from her spirit.”

“Which would cause a horrible, agonizing death that would arguably leave me without a soul to go to the afterlife.” Hikari finished in a monotone. “So, I eat.”

Zoro paused at this, mouth full, and she rolled her eyes.

“The more I open Gates and hold them, the less it takes out of me each time. Consider it training.”

Accepting that, the swordsman finished his share of pomegranate and stood to face Pantherlily again, who took one last bite of kiwi before swinging his sword.

Nami sighed, brow furrowed, but went about waking up the Usopp Pirates.

There was still plenty of time to kill.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Our captain’s been gone a long time…” Carrot noted, after the hypnotist had left, and Zoro frowned.

“Luffy, too.”

“It _was_ a big shock for him…” Onion reasoned, and Pepper nodded.

“He always watches the sea from the shore when he’s feeling down.”

“Hey, is that him?” Happy wondered, having taken Pantherlily’s place a few minutes ago when the cat-man had begun to feel the effects of too long in the human world.

Hopping onto the fence, Hikari shielded her eyes from the sun and looked down the dirt path to see Usopp running their way as the blue cat landed on her head.

“Yeah, it is. Without Luffy.”

The ‘pirate captain’ raced right by them, apparently deaf to their greetings and questions, and headed straight for the village with a single-minded focus.

“Well, that’s not concerning at all.” Hikari drawled. “Happy, look for Luffy.”

“Aye aye, hime!”

“What are you all waiting for, a sign from God?” She voiced while walking back down the road towards shore, Happy flying ahead. “Luffy’s probably got his head stuck in a tree somewhere, and he’s not getting out by himself.”

“Right, big sis!” The Usopp Pirates agreed, rushing to catch up as Zoro sheathed his katana and Nami hopped down from her perch.

“You’re not worried about him?” The navigator wondered, earning flat looks from both Hikari and Zoro.

“He’s made of rubber.” She deadpanned, the swordsman shrugging.

“He’s strong.”

It took them roughly twenty minutes to reach a cliff, a lone tree hanging it’s branches over a sheer drop, and Hikari frowned as the boys split up to look around.

“HIME!” Happy wailed, wheeling around to crash into her chest as Zoro caught up. “HE’S DEAD!”

“Who’s dead?” She replied immediately, and the blue cat pointed over the cliff, crying dramatically.

“CAPTAIN LUFFY!”

“Eh?” Zoro muttered, glancing over the edge while Nami tried to herd their ‘guides’ and sighing. “Yeah, there he is.”

“What?” The pinkette deadpanned, following his example and nearly face-palming. “Oh, for the love of-Happy, get us down there so I can hit that idiot.”

“Aye aye.” The blue cat agreed tearfully, crawling onto her back and lifting her over the edge towards the rocky shoreline below.

Luffy was in a folded-up pile at the base, and Hikari landed next to him, gesturing for her Spirit to airlift the others while crouching next to him.

Pressing fingertips to his neck, she sighed at the pulse that thrummed there, straightening as Zoro was dropped off to her right.

“He’s alive, alright.” She voiced, causing Happy to cry joyful tears. “But it looks like he fell asleep and toppled over the edge. Probably scared the shit out of Usopp. Maybe he was running to get a doctor?”

With a shake of his head, Zoro pulled a sheathed katana from his haramaki to prod their captain as Nami was deposited nearby, who yelped when Luffy suddenly sat up with a yawn.

“Morning!”

“What the hell are you doing down here?” Hikari demanded as the Usopp Pirates were airlifted by a struggling Happy.

“Huh, I don’t know…” Luffy admitted, looking around as Happy retrieved his straw hat and perched on his head above it. “I remember talking with Usopp, and then that weird butler showed up with some weird guy, talking about killing the nice girl for her fortune…”

“WHAT?!” Hikari, Zoro and Nami yelled together.

“That high-and-mighty son of a bitch!” The pinkette raged, causing Happy to crawl under Luffy’s hat instead. “I’M GONNA RIP OUT HIS SPINE AND BEAT HIM WITH IT!”

“Kari-chan can be scary…” The rubber boy noted, and Nami stared at him and Zoro- _who was_ very far _from perturbed_ -incredulously.

“No kidding!”

“Hold on.” The swordsman advised, catching Hikari by the back of her borrowed shirt before she could hunt Klahadore down like a dog. “Luffy, what exactly did they say?”

“Well…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Captain!”

Usopp visibly braced himself, plastering on a smile, and Hikari frowned at how he adjusted his forearm-sleeve as he turned to face them.

“Oh, hey, guys!”

“Yo!” Luffy greeted, causing quite a shock for the poor ‘captain’.

“You’re alive?!”

“Alive? Yeah, I just woke up.”

“He has a skull like cast iron encased in rubber.” The pinkette drawled, two gold keys spinning over and under her knuckles.

“This guy was asleep the whole time.” Pepper confirmed, before Carrot jumped in.

“Anyways, captain, we heard everything!”

“Let’s hurry and tell everyone about the pirates!” Onion agreed.

“Tell everyone?” Usopp parroted, stricken for a long moment, before forcing out a laugh that was a note too high and a touch too loud to be genuine. “I’m lying like usual, obviously! That damn butler pissed me off, so I decided to claim he’s a pirate!”

None of them spoke as the boys easily accepted this, even if they were disappointed in him, and Hikari let them walk away before fixing Usopp with a firm look.

“Give me your arm and start talking, long-nose.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Checking his bleeding forearm for any bullet fragments, Hikari leveled her patient with an impressed look as he whined and squirmed, even when she was just tying on bandages.

 _Zoro didn’t whine like this when he got_ stabbed, she noted with some amusement, making a sturdy knot.

“There you go.”

“Why did you tell them that?” Luffy wondered now that the bleeding injury had been properly cared for, expression serious in the pale moonlight.

“Because I’m a liar.” Usopp responded, with none of his false bravado or forced cheer. “They were never going to believe me from the start. I was too optimistic.”

“Even so, the truth is the truth.” Zoro retorted, arms crossed as Hikari straightened.

“Pirates really are going to come, aren’t they?” Nami confirmed, subdued.

“Yeah. They’re definitely going to show up.” Usopp agreed. “But everyone thinks it’s a lie. They think tomorrow’ll be just another normal, peaceful day…That’s why I’m going to stop the pirates at the beach tomorrow, and make sure this stays a lie! That’s the only logical thing for a liar like me to do!”

Hikari rocked back on her heels, brow quirked, at his sudden bravery.

“Even if I get shot in the arm, even if I’m driven off with brooms, this is my village! I love this village! I want to protect everyone!”

After a moment, Zoro smirked, one hand on his swords.

“You’re one hell of a nice guy, pushing your henchmen away and going into battle alone.”

“Which is why I’m not letting you go alone.” Hikari agreed, smile too sharp-toothed to be friendly. “Not by a long shot.”

“Just so you know, I have dibs on all the pirates’ treasure.” Nami voiced, smiling.

“Alright, we’ll help you out.” Luffy agreed, though without his usual grin.

“You guys…” Usopp sniffled, rubbing away tears. “Are going to fight with me? Why?”

“That bastard tricked a kind family into taking him in, and is repaying their kindness by killing them off for their money.” Hikari summarized with tightly-restrained fury. “I’d _pay_ you to allow me the honor of killing him.”

“There’s a whole bunch of bad guys, right?” Luffy voiced, stretching his shoulders.

“‘Scared’ is written all over your face.” Zoro noted, side-eyeing the normally-not-so-murderous pinkette.

“Me, scared?” Usopp sputtered, visibly shaking. “I’m perfectly okay with lots of bad guys or whatever! Because I’m Captain Usopp, brave warrior of the sea!”

His knees began knocking like drums, and he tried to stop them for a moment before cracking.

“Damnit! Damnit, this isn’t a show! These are Klahadore’s pirates we’re dealing with! Of course I’m scared? What’s wrong with that?! I don’t want your sympathy! You guys can leave! Leave!”

“We ain’t laughing.” Zoro cut off firmly. “We’re helping ‘cause we think you’re honorable.”

“And Kari-chan wants to kick their butts.” Luffy agreed. “As if we’d risk our lives because of sympathy.”

This caused a fresh burst of tears from Usopp, and Hikari sighed.

 _Boys_ …

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright.” Usopp began, surveying their preparations once more. “They’re going to attack from this shore at daybreak, but the only route into the village is this one slope. Everything else is cliff, making it tougher to come through. In other words, if we can defend this slope to the death, the village won’t get attacked.”

“Oh, that’s easy!” Luffy agreed, and Hikari glanced at the oil that had been liberally dumped from wall to wall of said slope.

“Should be. If we pick them off while they’re struggling to get past that.”

“And if they do?” Nami wondered, frowning now.

“Then Virgo can add some pitfalls. Or we can just hit them. Either or.”

“You make it sound so easy.” Usopp voiced, a touch of nerves in his voice.

“Kari-chan’s really good at hitting people.” Luffy explained with a grin.

“I only hit people who deserve it.” The pinkette assured, glancing towards the horizon as it began to lighten to a faint blue on the edges.

“Let’s just hope none of us slip down there.” Nami muttered, considering their trap. “It’d be like diving right into an ant-lion pit.”

“I’m amazed you can think up stuff this cheeky!” The rubber boy praised, chuckling when Hikari lifted him away from the oil.

“But of course!” Usopp sputtered, chest puffing out. “When it comes to cheekiness and slingshots, I’m utterly confident!”

“It’s almost daybreak.” Zoro noted, one hand on his swords. “They’ll be coming.”

“Open, Gate of the Tres Felis! HAPPY!”

Usopp yelped when the flying blue cat appeared, and Happy giggled gleefully.

“Keep an eye out for a pirate ship.” Hikari ordered, hands on hips. “I want to know the minute one starts heading for shore.”

“Aye aye, hime!” He accepted with a salute, spiraling up into the brightening sky to be a lookout.

For a few minutes, the group kept their own eyes on the horizon, waiting…

And then Happy dove right onto Luffy’s head, fur fluffed up and feathers ruffled and ears pinned back.

“THEY’RE AT THE OTHER SLOPE!”

“What?!” The group yelped, Usopp going pale.

“Crap! There’s a place just like this to the north, too!”

“You mean where we tied up our boats?” Hikari realized, and it was Nami’s turn to blanch.

“MY TREASURE!”

“Hey, let’s hurry!” Luffy barked. “They’re gonna get into the village! Where is this place?!”

“If you run straight north from here, you’ll get there in three minutes!” Usopp relayed, knocked from his ashamed spiral. “The terrain there is almost exactly the same, so we just need to stop them at the slope!”

“Come on!” Hikari bit out, already back up the slope as Happy disappeared through his Gate. “We’ve gotta move!”

“I’ll be there in twenty seconds!” Luffy swore, taking off past her at a rather impressive speed.

There was no time to glance back and make sure the others were following, not when those precious seconds meant a growing chance that pirates were climbing the slope, so she just ran instead.

 _Like hell I’m letting them hurt innocent people_.

Dirt gave way to rock, and the pinkette skidded to a stop, glaring down at the massive cat-head pirate ship and the crew that had disembarked onto the shore before it.

“Hey, assholes!” She shouted, only half-aware of Usopp and Nami catching up. “Unless you want me to kick your asses all the way to the horizon and back, you’d better turn around now!”

The men paused at this, most likely caught off guard by a petite woman threatening them, and Jango frowned from his place near the back.

“You.”

“Yeah, me.” Hikari growled, a golden key in one hand and her whip in the other. “And if any of you assholes want to walk away in full-body casts, _be my fucking guests_.”

“Um, Hikari…” Nami whispered, eyeing the crew below warily. “Can you really take them all on?”

“Yeah, there’s an awful lot…” Usopp agreed, visibly sweating.

The pink-haired young woman cast them both a blank glance, unmoved.

“Just be ready.”

Jango held out a metal ring on a string, like he had only the day before, and Hikari’s brow quirked.

“On ‘one, two, Jango’, the beast will awaken and obey my commands.”

“Are you kidding me?” She drawled, eyes flicking just a touch after the swinging ring. “Do I look like Luffy to you? That’s not going to-”

“One, two, Jango!”

Nami felt her heart drop at how quiet the other girl suddenly was.

“H-Hikari?”

Usopp squeaked at the sight of a slit-pupil gold eye and the hint of sharp fangs, trembling anew.

The navigator took a step back at the low growl that rumbled from her comrade, brown eyes going wide as she saw a glint of golden-silver scales start to form over tanned skin.

“I knew I recognized you.” Jango voiced, smirking. “Not often you run across a girl with pink hair.”

“What are you talking about?” Nami demanded, Usopp’s trembles transferring to her from his attempts at hiding. “What did you do to Hikari?!”

“I just opened the door to what I locked up last time we saw each other.” The hypnotist replied with a shrug. “And considering she tried to bite my throat out as a little girl, I can tell why her father wanted me to do it. Alright, little beast, why don’t you get rid of those two for us so we can meet up with Captain Kuro?”

And the growls stopped.

Suddenly, those reptilian eyes were focused on Jango with a fierce intensity, and he began to sweat as her nails visibly hardened to sharp crystalline claws and matching horns sprouted, ridged and twisting back into many jagged points, against hardening gold-silver scales.

“You…”

Hikari’s voice was distorted, both by fangs and the deep rumble of something that had Usopp picturing a titanic serpentine beast, and Nami clenched her fists tight to keep still.

“You did this…” She hissed out, light sparking off her body like fire. “Because he…”

The sentence was lost in a snarl that had the entire Black Cat pirate crew nearly pissing their pants, looking to their equally-stunned captain for insight.

“I’LL KILL YOU!” Hikari _roared_ , and then she seemed to disappear before Nami’s eyes.

Then the crowd below _exploded_ into a mass of flying bodies, and the pair could only watch, transfixed, as Hikari tore through them like a hot knife through butter, a pair of massive webbed wings smacking away anyone who was left standing behind her as light blasted off each hand to smash men into rock and toss them into the water like ragdolls.

Nami barely registered Luffy and Zoro finally showing up, though their shock certainly added to the atmosphere.

“Is that Kari-chan?” Luffy wondered, awed, and Usopp nodded with chattering teeth.

“That hypnotist guy did something, and she just…lost it.”

Two new opponents appeared on the ship’s bow, a pair of cat-themed pirates with razor-sharp knives on their gloves to mimic claws, and Zoro clicked a katana out of it’s sheath when they jumped down straight at Hikari-

Her head turned, horns glinting, and roared out a rush of light that reminded the swordsman of a flamethrower, which blew the two cat-pirates well into the sky and a good mile out to sea.

The remaining pirates really freaked out then.

“Holy crap, she just took out the Meowban Brothers like they were nothing!”

“We’re screwed!”

“What is she?!”

Apparently, that ‘what’ was done playing games.

Zoro felt a tingle up his spine and along every nerve, like watching some great beast of legend rampage, but it was over too soon.

Those pirates were nothing in the face of Hikari’s wrath, and now there was nothing left to destroy.

“Alright, Zoro, you go calm her down, and we’ll just…wait here.” Nami decided, shoving said swordsman a bit further down the slope.

“Why me?!”

“She doesn’t trust me.” The navigator stated matter-of-factly. “She doesn’t know Usopp, and Luffy’s liable to say something stupid and get her mad enough to attack the village herself. So get to it!”

Unfortunately, her logic was too sound to argue with, so Zoro started down the slope with a hand on his katana, eyes locked on the dragonesque figure that was sweeping the beach for more targets.

“Hikari.”

Her head snapped around then, revealing those gold eyes he had only seen glimpses of before, and his breath caught.

Hikari was already beautiful, in a sort of fierce, uncaring way that spoke of confidence and strength, but this was different, wild and predatory in a way no human could match.

Golden scales flashed with silver in the dawn light, fading into soft skin, and deadly-sharp horns sprouted like the branches of a cherry blossom tree, glittering like precious jewels as her claws flexed, each far more impressive than Buggy’s knives had been.

Those massive wings mantled at her back, sleek and awe-inspiring, and Zoro wondered for a moment how strong she would feel under his hands-

Shaking the thought away, he slowly approached, watching Hikari’s nostrils flare as if scenting the air.

“You got all of them.”

She glanced around at that, wings slowly settling, and Zoro very pointedly did not look as the motion caused her torn shirt to start sliding down.

A slow, reptilian blink, and her pupils flickered, starting to dilate as the gold darkened.

“Zoro…?”

Her voice was smoky, almost husky, and it made his nerves sing at the recognition flashing within.

“We’ve got the rest.”

And just like that, Hikari deflated, scales and horns and claws fading into stardust, and Zoro lurched forward to catch the pinkette before she toppled over, utterly boneless.

“Ow…” She slurred, blinking groggily as he lifted her up into a bridal carry, careful of her ruined shirt. “I feel like I spent all day summoning Aquarius…”

“Whew, that was close…”

All eyes turned to Jango as he rose from a barrier of bodies, sweat-dropping as he realized his audience.

“Oh, uh…”

“If I could move, I’d rip out your throat with my _teeth_.” Hikari hissed, eyes flashing gold and causing her to reflexively flinch.

“Jango.”

The whole tableau froze as a striking figure appeared on the slope’s crest, and Klahadore stared down at them with a chilling expression, long blades hanging from each finger thanks to furry gloves.

“I can explain!” The captain yelped, somehow even more frightened.

“Night is long gone now…” Klahadore noted with an even tone, adjusting his glasses in that strange way to avoid stabbing himself. “So it seemed odd that the plan wasn’t making any progress. To think that these brats have held you back…How the Black Cat Pirates have fallen. Right, Jango?”

“But…” Jango sputtered, panicking as he pointed towards Usopp. “You said letting that kid go wouldn’t cause any problems!”

“Yes, I did say that. But so what? We knew he was going to try to stand up to us. The only thing I didn’t count on was you guys’ _feebleness_.”

Usopp’s gaze flicked, eyes widening, and Klahadore tensed, starting to turn with raised blades-

“KAYA!”

Hikari jerked as blood sprayed, and Nami yelped in surprise as their new friend collapsed over a startled Kaya, slices seeping down his back.

“Usopp-san! Are you okay?” The heiress worried, sitting up over a fallen Usopp.

“Kaya…What are you doing here?” He managed to grit out, echoing all of their thoughts.

“I’m so sorry, Usopp-san…I know you may not accept my apology, but I just couldn’t believe it. Klahadore, a pirate…”

“Never mind that! Why are you here?” Usopp broke in, struggling up despite the pain. “I told you to run away! Your life is in danger!”

“How can he ask her to run after all that?” Hikari muttered into the swordsman’s shoulder, fingers curling as she slowly regained feeling through the pinpricks of pain in every nerve.

“But you’re fighting!” Kaya unknowingly agreed, tears in her eyes. “Even after I treated you so horribly, and you’ve been hurt so much, you’re still fighting for me! So I…”

“Miss Kaya.”

Klahadore’s voice brought her up short, expression broken with betrayal.

“Why are you here?”

“Stop this…” She forced out, anger and hurt breaking through the pain as she stood jerkily, swamped in a brown jacket. “Stop this, Klahadore! Merry told me everything! Klahadore, please! If you want my fortune, you can have it all! Just please leave this village! Right now!”

“I will gladly accept it, but…”

Hikari ground her teeth at his tone, and Zoro tensed at the slightest pinprick of claws through his shirt.

“There’s one other thing I want, you see. What I want…is peace of mind.”

“Peace?” Kaya echoed, rattled.

“Yes. I want simple peace.” The so-called butler confirmed. “I find the villagers’ trust that I’ve fostered these past three years to be nice and comfortable now. So I want to have that peace of mind forever.”

Kaya steeled herself, one hand reaching into her jacket.

“And I will have that peace, and your fortune. In short, pirates _will_ come to the village, and you will leave your will and die. These two things are absolute.”

“Run!” Usopp pleaded, grabbing onto Kaya’s ankle. “Run away, Kaya! There’s no use talking to him! Run away!”

“When I say, you need to throw me.” Hikari whispered, fingers shakily closing around a key, and Zoro nodded, shifting her into his left arm as Kaya drew a gun on her supposed butler.

“Leave this village!”

“Oh, you’d point a gun at me.”

“Leave this minute!” The heiress ordered, grip shaking.

“I see.” Klahadore mused, falling too easily into his façade. “You’ve certainly grown a lot these past three years, Miss Kaya.”

He approached slowly, removing a bladed glove, and her resolve cracked.

“Do you remember? So much has happened in three years. We spent so much time together, even before your parents passed away and you became bedridden. So much time, so many memories…Together, we suffered…Together, we rejoiced…”

“Klahadore…”

“I would visit the city with you, and whenever you had a fever, I constantly looked after you. You listened to my stories so happily. I devoted myself to you for so long…”

Klahadore’s hand closed around the rattling barrel, and his tone shifted.

“Yes, for so long, I endured it. Yes, it was all so that I could kill you today.”

The gun clattered to the ground with Kaya’s tears.

“I, a man once known as Captain Kuro, had to smile humbly for some snot-nosed girl. I went against my nature and sucked up to you. Do you understand these daily insults? Do you understand this man once known as Captain Kuro?!”

Usopp reacted, picking up the gun and jolting up to fire-

Kuro blurred right around the blast, reappearing at his back to encase the sniper’s head in a cage of blades with his again-armed right hand.

“Come to think of it, I still owe you for hitting me.”

“Usopp-san!” Kaya cried out through her tears.

“You hit me with all your might, as I recall…”

Seeing Luffy pull back his arm, Hikari tensed.

“Now!”

Zoro tightened his grip on the waistband of her skirt, spinning to gain some momentum, and Nami’s jaw dropped in shock as the petite woman was sent hurtling through the air right behind Luffy’s fist.

That fist impacted moments before Hikari reached them, silver key flashing.

“Open, Gate of the Clock! HOROLOGIUM!”

The resulting Spirit eeped when Kaya was effectively tackled into his interior, door shutting automatically, and a dazed Kuro’s eyes widened as his brain caught up with the wicked smile on her face.

“Close Gate!”

“Hikari-hime-” Horologium protested even as he disappeared, hands reaching out for his fallen key-holder until the end.

Kuro sat up, stunned, and Hikari giggled from the heap she had landed into on the grass, eyes flashing gold at him.

“Looks like your plan is fucked, Kuro.”

This statement sunk in slowly, but it visibly cracked his calm, methodical mask like a hammer blow.

“You-”

Three katana blocked his cat-paw blades, and Zoro glared from the shadows of his bandana, muscles locked, until Luffy jumped in to knock the supposed-butler away with another solid punch.

“Back off my crew!” The rubber boy roared, planting himself between his allies and the enemy captain as Zoro situated an exhausted Hikari on his back.

“Can you get Virgo here?”

“Only have one good summon left in me…” She admitted quietly, clinging with what strength she had left. “And I need it to get Horologium…”

“Then leave these two to us.” Zoro replied, turning to face Jango.

Blinking owlishly, Hikari smiled, hiding in his neck.

“Yes, sir.”

“Jango.” Kuro ordered, standing to stare down Luffy as Nami pulled Usopp out of the danger zone. “Follow the plan. Hypnotize the girl to summon her Spirit, hypnotize Kaya to write her will, and then kill them both. I’ll handle the boy.”

“I’m on it.”

“Take one step closer, and I’ll kill you, hypno-freak.” Zoro warned, katana already clenched between his teeth, and Jango began to spin chakram around his pointer fingers.

In a split second, blades clashed and limbs whipped out at impossible proportions, the battles splitting apart as Zoro and Jango became a whirlwind of sharp metal.

A whirling chakram spun just past his arm, and Zoro decided that was too close, with what precious cargo he was carrying.

“Tiger Trap!”

And Jango went down.

 _Hard_.

“Nice.” Hikari noted, peeking out now that the danger of being hypnotized was past. “A for technique, A+ for not being covered in your own blood.”

“You could at least sound grateful.” He groused, sheathing all three katana and ignoring the burn in his ears.

“You say that like I gave you Fs.”

Both blinked as Luffy’s head stretched past them.

“Gum-Gum Bell!”

Nami visibly winced at the vicious headbutt that took Kuro down, and the quintet settled into a silence as their adrenaline began to fade.

“Well, that went well.” Hikari eventually stated, eyeing the many fallen pirates. “Anyone got some rope?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari ended up sleeping for three days.

Whatever had been sparked by Jango’s hypnotism had taken a lot out of her, and she ate more ravenously than Luffy once awake, glaring whenever anyone looked too long at her plate.

“Well, we’ve eaten.” Zoro voiced once the pinkette finally stopped, leaning back with a satisfied sigh. “We should get going now.”

“Yeah.” Luffy agreed, perking up when the restaurant door opened.

“Here you are!”

“Kaya!” Hikari realized, twisting in her seat as the heiress approached with a smile.

“Are you alright, being out of bed?” Nami wondered, amused to note that Zoro was keeping a close eye on their own once-bedridden companion.

“Yes. My sickness this past year was caused by the mental dismay from having lost my parents, and Usopp-san really cheered me up, too.” Kaya assured as she approached their table, smiling. “I can’t stay coddled forever.”

A smile broke across Hikari’s face at that, only half-hidden by her cup of juice.

 _No, you can’t_.

“You’ve done so much for me. Thank you. I’ve prepared a present for you from the bottom of my heart, please accept it.”

Curious, the quartet followed her towards the northern shore to find-

“A caravel!” Nami cheered, taking in the proper ship with joy.

“Can we really have this?” Luffy hoped, bouncing in place.

“Yes, please use it.” Kaya assured as her butler Merry beamed.

“It’s a slightly older model, but I personally designed it. A carvel-make caravel, with lateen sails and a central stern rudder, the Going Merry! Let me explain the running rigging. First, about the Kruger net yard adjustment-”

“No, no!” Nami cut in, shoving Luffy aside. “You can explain the ship stuff to me!”

He was hardly bothered by this, leaving her to the technical details to take in the design.

“What a good ship! Especially this front! It’s so cool!”

“I can tell where the inspiration came from, at least.” Hikari drawled, noting the figurehead was a ram.

“We’ve loaded it with everything you might need on a voyage.” Kaya informed him, before pausing. “Oh, and Hikari-san, I have a gift for you, as well.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” The pinkette protested, turning away from the ship.

“You risked your life to make sure I was safe, this is the least I can do.” The heiress insisted, reaching into a pocket-

“Holy crap, that’s Tauros’ key.” Hikari squealed, very much like a little girl on Christmas morning. “Where’d you get a gold Zodiac key?!”

The answer was lost as a large green boulder came down the slope towards them, Usopp strapped in and screaming the whole way.

“What’s he doing?” Luffy wondered, unconcerned.

“Let’s just stop him for now.” Zoro advised, stepping forward. “He’s on a collision course with the ship.”

The pair held up their legs as Usopp rolled into range-

Hikari hissed in sympathy as the overstuffed backpack came to an abrupt stop, both their feet smashed into Usopp’s face.

“Well, that’s one way to do it…”

Leaving Kaya and Usopp to say their goodbyes, the pinkette happily took her prize and helped Nami transfer their supplies and treasure from the smaller boats onto the Going Merry, which had more than enough storage.

Sitting on a white-painted railing by the stern, Hikari looked over her new key with a smile, memorizing the detailing along the handle.

Zoro leaned next to her, seemingly at ease, but Nami saw the way he rested an arm at the young woman’s back, just in case.

“You guys take care, too!” Usopp called from the sand below. “Let’s meet again sometime!”

“How come?” Luffy wondered, chin on folded arms.

“Huh? How come?” The sniper parroted. “Man, you’re antisocial. I’m gonna be a pirate, too, so we’ll meet on the high seas eventually.”

“What’re you talking about?” Zoro retorted, and Hikari glanced over with a smile. “Get on already.”

“We’re friends now, aren’t we?” Their captain agreed, and Usopp froze for a moment before bursting with cheer.

“I get to be captain, right?!”

“Don’t be dumb! _I’m_ the captain!”

Hikari threw her head back and laughed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, what Spirit is it?” Luffy wondered, bouncing on the figurehead in excitement. “What what what?”

“Calm your tits.” Hikari deadpanned, catching him by the shirt before he toppled overboard.

“We’re all wondering.” Nami admitted, at ease now that their hold was secure.

“Relax, I’m going to call him now.” The pinkette assured, whipping out her new key with a smile. “It’s not every day you get handed a Zodiac key, after all.”

Usopp backed up quickly as she stood at the deck’s center, key glowing in time with her heartbeat.

“I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits. And now, I beckon you to my side at once! Pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! TAUROS!”

Luffy whistled as a massive minotaur coalesced through the Gate, a large ax strapped to his back, already grinning.

“Cool!”

“It’s been so long since I was summoned!” The Celestial Spirit cheered, stretching to his full eight feet. “Thanks-”

Tauros paused then as he finally looked at his new key-holder, from her wind-ruffled pink hair to the deep vee of her dark green shirt to the length of her toned legs that were exposed by jean shorts.

“Moo!” He all but whistled, hearts in his eyes. “What a body!”

Usopp slid behind a frowning Zoro as a vein began pulsing in Hikari’s forehead, and Nami put an extra few yards between herself and the scene as Tauros got a look from all angles.

“Such bouncy breasts! Such a firm ass! Now this is a body worth protecting!”

“Protect it from over _there_.” She growled, her fist making contact with the Spirit’s face and sending him flying towards the horizon.

“Well…” Nami began after a few moments, blinking owlishly. “That was…something.”

“I like him!” Luffy declared, not reading the mood at all.

Only Usopp was surprised when both Hikari and Zoro knocked their captain upside the head.

“NO ONE ASKED YOU!”


	5. Baratie Arc

Seated on the main cabin’s roof, sun shining in a lightly-clouded sky, Hikari frowned at the book in her lap, rubbing at dark shadows that were forming under each eye.

Wood clacked and creaked softly under new weight, and she glanced over as Zoro stretched out in his usual napping pose, swords laid out carefully between them.

The Going Merry was in a rare lull, their more excitable crewmates distracted by something or other, leaving only the gentle rocking of waves and rustle of sails to fill the quiet between swordsman and key-holder.

“You’re not sleeping.”

Hikari glanced up with the slightest hint of a flinch, but turned back to her book the next moment.

“Not sleepy.”

The look he gave her then was studiously ignored, and Zoro pointedly yawned.

“Bullshit.”

Now it was her turn to glare, and he met it head-on.

“You haven’t even been in the women’s bunk since we set sail.”

“Maybe I don’t need to sleep.” Hikari retorted mulishly.

“You slept fine on the boat.”

Eyes flashing gold, she nearly threw the heavy tome at his head before catching herself, taking a forcibly-deep breath.

Silence fell then, like a heavy shroud, and Hikari flopped back with a sigh to lay next to him, idly watching clouds slowly float by.

“…Every time I close my eyes, I’m back on that slope.” She admitted quietly. “Only this time, I don’t break through the hypnosis. This time…This time, Nami and Usopp die.”

Her voice wavered, like a tremor under solid ground.

“It would have been _easy_.”

Zoro watched her as these words settled between them, considering what to say when Hikari, for the first time since he had met her, looked a step away from crying.

“Why didn’t you?”

She shrugged, focusing on a cloud that looked like a lion as it drifted past.

“One second, I was alone in my own head, and now I’m…not. Whatever it is, it just…shoved me out, and I could only watch. I had no control. If he hadn’t-”

Hikari cut off then, and Zoro remembered the troubled expression on Nami’s face as she explained that Jango had mentioned a _father_ before the pinkette had rampaged.

“Shit…” She cursed, pressing a hand to her eyes when a tear leaked free. “I knew I was weak, but…”

“Bullshit.”

Jolted from the downward spiral of her thoughts, Hikari finally turned her head to face Zoro, eyes dark and shimmering like the ocean at night.

“You act like none of what you did before was strong. You’re insulting the faith Luffy puts in you, so don’t say that.” He admonished, glaring back to make his point, before returning to cloud-gazing.

Blinking owlishly, Hikari rubbed the tears away, a shaky smile breaking through.

Zoro went still when she rolled into his side, releasing a deep breath.

“If I start going all kaiju on the ship, you’d better stop me.”

With a snort, the swordsman closed his eyes for a nap.

“No problem.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaning against the railing, Hikari thumbed through her book slowly as Zoro snored softly on her right, sleeping away the long day out on open water.

Nami was across the deck, pouring over old maps, and Luffy was bent over a black stretch of cloth, mercifully quiet for however long this particular project would last.

“Foolish pirates! You would knowingly attack the invincible fleet commanded by Captain Usopp-sama of the Going Merry?!” Usopp shouted, jumping from the ship’s bow. “Attack them, men! Attack!”

No one so much as twitched at this, though Zoro made a point of yawning extra wide, and their newest crewmate deflated.

“C’mon, you guys, show _some_ interest in other people…”

“All done!” Luffy declared, popping up with a grin to show them his work. “Look! A pirate flag! Now that Usopp’s joined and we have five people, we need to have our own mark!”

“ _That’s_ our mark?” Zoro voiced, disbelieving.

“Our mark is lopsided.” Hikari deadpanned.

“A pirate flag is a symbol of death, a symbol of fear.” The swordsman argued.

“I do sense fear, though.” Nami muttered. “Fear of your talent.”

“Wish you would’ve told me first!” Usopp spoke up, confident. “Don’t forget about me, the gifted artist!”

“Gifted artist?” The rubber boy echoed, and Hikari rolled her eyes.

“I’ve drawn graffiti on walls for fifty years straight! When it comes to painting, I’m in a league all my own!”

“Awesome! Fifty years?”

“That means he’s an old man now.” Zoro agreed teasingly.

“Not only that, but he must have five or six grandkids by now.” Nami added, giggling.

“That’s awesome, too!” Luffy claimed, yelping when Hikari’s book came down on his head.

“Idiot.”

Usopp got straight to work, and came up with a fresh flag, chest puffed out in pride as he displayed it.

“Alright! Behold this work of art!”

Hikari took in the long-nosed, slingshot-backed skull with a deadpan expression before Luffy and Zoro knocked their resident ‘artist’ in the head.

“Who told you to make _your_ flag?”

At least this time, he made the straw-hat-wearing one Luffy had tried to put onto cloth, clean and neat and symmetrical.

“I guess that’s more like it.”

“Wow, it’s pretty good.” Nami admitted.

“At least it won’t bring shame to our poor ship.” Hikari agreed, flicking Usopp’s nose when he glared.

“Yeah, it’s good! I like it!” Luffy decided, hands on hips. “Alright, Usopp, draw one on the sail, too!”

“Right!”

Happy was more than eager to help in this endeavor, and Hikari just rolled her eyes, unable to help a smile.

 _Boys_.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well, whatever! I’ll humor you for now!” Usopp claimed, slurping up his bowl of ramen as Hikari dished up another helping. “But if you do anything too cowardly, I’m taking over immediately!”

“You say that like you could beat me for the title.” The pinkette drawled, and he laughed nervously at the sharp-toothed smile she gave while sitting across from him at the table.

“Of course! The great Captain Usopp can take on a whole crew of pirates!”

“So can she.” Zoro noted from where he was resting against the refrigerator, and Usopp paled at the memory.

“Oh, right…”

“But anyways, I was thinking, there’s one other position we need to fill before going into the Grand Line.” Luffy voiced, completely bypassing the entire conversation.

“Yeah!” Nami agreed after a mouthful of noodles. “We have a fancy kitchen, too! If you pay me, I can do it!”

“You sound so grateful for my efforts, I’m frankly shocked.” Hikari deadpanned, and the navigator flashed a guilty smile.

“An important necessity for long trips, right?” Zoro agreed, slitting an eye open at her look. “You want to be doing it every day?”

“Good point…”

“Yeah!” Luffy cheered excitedly. “All pirate ships need one, huh? A musician!”

Hikari’s fist smashed his head into the table.

“Idiot.”

“But pirates sing, you know!”

The sound of wood splintering came through from the main deck, followed by an unfamiliar voice.

“Come out, you damn pirates!”

Luffy went out to confront the interloper, Nami and Usopp watching from the door’s window, and Hikari tried to massage away a headache at all the noise that followed.

“How many are there?” Zoro wondered, not even twitching.

“One, I think?” Nami hedged, and the pinkette waved her hand.

“Luffy can take care of one guy. If more show up, I’ll take care of it.”

But the shouting finally caught Zoro’s attention, and he stood, head cocked as if to catch the sound better.

“Hey!” He called while stepping out, peering down at the crumpled body Luffy had thrown. “Is that you, Johnny?”

“Who’s saying my name all familiar-like?” The other man demanded, sitting up to glare-

“Big bro Zoro?!”

“It _is_ you, Johnny!”

“What are you doing here, big bro?!”

“Where’s Yosaku? Isn’t he with you?” Their swordsman asked as Hikari stepped up to join him, looking over the scene with a resigned sigh.

“Why are all the people we know so destructive?”

“Why are you on a pirate ship like this?!” Johnny reiterated, but Zoro ignored him.

“Is something wrong?”

Tears running down his face, the newcomer rushed to the port side, and Hikari leaned out to see a small boat tied to the Going Merry, a limp male body lying on the deck with bloody bandages around his torso.

“He’s like that, and you were wasting time picking a fight?!” She snapped at the suddenly-fearful Johnny, whipping out a gold key. “Open, Gate of the Maiden! VIRGO!”

The maid Spirit took one look at Yosaku and retrieved him with great care, testing his temperature and breathing while Hikari spread out blankets on the deck.

“What are his symptoms?”

“He was full of life until a few days ago.” Johnny stammered out, hiding behind Zoro at the snap in Hikari’s voice. “Now he keeps getting pale suddenly and then fainting! In the end, his teeth fell out and his old wound opened up and started bleeding. I didn’t know what to do anymore, so we were on a rocky island letting him rest quietly. But then a cannonball came flying from this ship…”

Luffy and Usopp went very still as Hikari’s head slowly turned towards them, a distinct memory of practicing with the cannon coming to mind, while Nami approached to inspect the downed Yosaku.

While their resident key-holder strangled the importance of _checking their targets_ before firing, Virgo lifted Johnny by the back of his shirt as Nami did her own check, pulling on their patient’s tongue and checking his eyes.

“What’re you doing? If you mock my partner’s death, you’ll pay for it-”

“Luffy! Usopp! Remember we have limes in the storage?”

Hikari paused in her lesson, said pirates blinking with incomprehension, and Nami glared.

“Are you listening? Bring them here! _Now_!”

“Yes, ma’am!” The pair chorused, rushing together towards said storage and wedging themselves in the doorway. “Out of my way!”

A vein pulsed in her forehead as Hikari kicked them both through.

“Idiots.” She grunted, turning to Johnny as Luffy and Usopp returned with a whole bag of limes to squeeze into Yosaku’s mouth. “Not that you two are any better.”

“Huh?” The swordsman replied, squeaking when Virgo dropped him.

“It’s scurvy.” Nami explained, resigned. “If we weren’t too late, he’ll be fine in just a few days.”

“Really, big sis’s?!” Johnny wailed, causing both girls to shove his face away.

“Say it, don’t spray it.” Hikari grumbled, and Nami’s eye twitched with irritation.

“In the past, it was a hopeless disease that accompanied sea journeys, but the cause was simply a deficiency of plant-derived nutrients. Ships in the past didn’t carry fresh fruits and vegetables since they weren’t storable.”

Luffy and Usopp whined when their efforts to stuff the used rinds in Yosaku’s mouth were interrupted by blows to the head courtesy of Virgo, who blinked.

“Are we to be punished, hime?”

“Only them.” Hikari deadpanned.

“Of course, hime.”

Before the Celestial Spirit could use the rope now in her hands, Yosaku suddenly jackknifed upright, lime rinds flying from his mouth, and then was on his feet, dancing in glee with Johnny like he had not been on death’s door a moment ago.

“You’re kidding me.” The pinkette deadpanned as a vein pulsed in Nami’s forehead.

“There’s no way you can recover this quickly!”

The pair paused, putting on serious faces.

“Sorry for not introducing ourselves first. My name is Johnny.”

“I’m Yosaku.”

“The pirate bounty hunter duo!” The two finished together. “We used to be colleagues of big bro Zoro. Glad to make your acquaintance.”

“Where do you meet these people?” Hikari wondered, glancing up at Zoro’s amused shrug.

“I never thought I’d see you guys here.”

“But again, we’re surprised.” Johnny admitted.

“We never imagined that the Pirate Hunter Zoro became a pirate…” Yosaku agreed.

“Yeah, I know.”

Virgo caught their suddenly-revived patient before he could face-plant, and Hikari sighed.

“Knew it.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After setting up a cot in a free room for Yosaku to sleep, and leaving Carla to keep watch, the group converged on the kitchen in pensive silence.

“We need to be more careful.” Hikari warned, sitting next to Zoro against the wall.

“Yeah. There’re pitfalls like this when you travel on the sea for a long time.”

“Which means on the ship, we have to consider the distribution of nutrients using limited kinds of food…” Usopp mused.

“When we think about it carefully, it’s a necessary ability.” Nami pointed out, frowning at her ledger.

“A necessary ability, huh?” Luffy hummed around a hunk of bread. “Okay, then! A seafaring cook! Let’s go find a seafaring cook!”

“Is there a store that specializes in that?” Hikari drawled, Zoro’s shoulder twitching with repressed laughter.

“Aha!” Usopp cheered. “Then we’ll be able to eat yummy food even on the ship!”

“Exactly!”

“If you’re looking for a cook like that, there’s a perfect place for that.” Johnny voiced, smiling.

“Where?” Hikari wondered, head turning towards him now.

“This place is close to the Grand Line, and…you hear rumors there about the hawk-eyed man you’ve been looking for.”

Zoro tensed against her, knuckles going white on Wado Ichimonji, and Johnny grinned.

“We’ll head north-northeast! Our destination is the Sea Restaurant, Baratie!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Baratie proved to be a loudly-colored ship in the shape of a massive trout, head and all, and Hikari leaned on the bow’s railing, brow quirked.

“Well, it’s definitely not a pirate ship.” She noted amid her captain’s amazement, head turning at an uneven swell against the Going Merry’s hull to see a Navy vessel pulling alongside them. “Oh, for fuck’s sake…”

“Surely they’re not gonna shoot at us, are they?” Usopp worried as the slightly larger ship threw them into shadow, their deck level with its cannons.

“What an unpleasant bunch we’ve run into…” Zoro muttered as Johnny and Yosaku rushed to hide behind a door below them.

An older man approached the port side of this neighboring ship, dressed in an off-white, pinstriped suit with sleek muddy-pink hair closer to Koby’s shade than Hikari’s, a scar bisecting one cheek and iron knuckledusters on his dominant fist.

“I’ve never seen that pirate flag.” He stated, at ease. “I’m Iron Fist Fullbody, Lieutenant at Navy Headquarters. Who’s your captain? Come out and state your name!”

Usopp squeaked when a hand clamped over his neck, stumbling back so their _actual_ captain could step forward.

“I’m Luffy! We just made our pirate flag the day before yesterday!”

“Oh, you’re just…”

Fullbody snickered a moment at that, though a quick sideways glance had him sobering.

“You two over there, I remember seeing you before. If I remember correctly, you’re a bounty hunter duo going after small fish. So you finally got caught by pirates. That’s a laugh.”

“What?!” Johnny and Yosaku protested, no longer interested in hiding, and Hikari rolled her eyes.

“ _Boys_.”

“C’mon, let’s get going.” Fullbody’s lady-friend coaxed, curly blonde hair all done up and wearing a red dress that the pinkette noted was completely impractical for sea travel.

“You think small-time bounty hunters would go after these guys?!” Johnny roared, throwing out a stack of wanted posters, but the lieutenant had already turned away, interest lost.

Then a cannon shifted, aiming, and Hikari barely noticed that Nami had moved to study the wanted posters after that.

“Shit.”

“We’re in trouble.” Usopp agreed on a gasp as he was released. “They’re aiming at us!”

“Leave it to me!” Luffy shouted, leaping up onto the railing as the cannon boomed-

“Gum Gum Slingshot!”

Hikari dove, dragging Usopp down with her, as the force sent Luffy stretching back across the bow with all the speed of a cannonball fired at close range, the mast and figurehead groaning under his hands before the latter cracked enough to break his grip.

And the cannonball went into the Baratie’s roof.

“…Why do you cause destruction everywhere we go?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari often felt as if she had adopted a couple of small children rather than joined a crew.

The feeling was especially strong as she dragged a guilty Luffy to the Baratie’s second floor, where the cannonball had done it’s work on the owner’s bedroom ceiling.

“I’m very sorry!” The rubber boy immediately apologized, bowing before the battered chef, and Hikari rubbed the bridge of her nose to fight back a headache when he spotted the peg leg. “AHHH! You’re leg-”

“Idiot.” Both girl and man chastised, planting a foot each on his head.

“I apologize for my captain.” Hikari began, formal in a way that had not been necessary in quite a while. “We meant no harm to you or your restaurant, and hope you bear us no ill will for the damage caused. Of course we’ll pay to have it all repaired.”

“Kari-chan, I don’t have money.” Luffy pointed out, earning a deadpan look from her as the owner chuffed.

“You talk very candidly.”

“How much is the estimated cost?” The pinkette continued, ignoring him with the ease of much practice.

The number eventually given had Luffy going bug-eyed, but she failed to even bat an eyelash, pulling out a gold key.

“Open, Gate of the Maiden! VIRGO!”

A blonde brow rose as said Spirit appeared, bowing.

“Yes, hime?”

“I need my wallet.”

Without a change in expression, Virgo freed an innocuous black-leather bifold from the folds of her skirts, which Hikari accepted and parsed through with business-like efficiency.

Luffy’s jaw proceeded to drop when the asked-for belis were removed and the wallet returned before money changed hands, the owner counting bills efficiently before nodding.

“Thank you for being so understanding.” She acknowledged cheerfully. “With that out of the way, I’m hoping our crew can enjoy a wonderful meal downstairs.”

They were waved off, and Luffy allowed himself to be dragged out by the ankle, pouting thoughtfully.

“Hey, Kari-chan…” He began, one hand holding his straw hat in place. “Where’d you get all that money?”

“Saving.” She answered blandly, pace hiccupping at the sudden CRUNCH of splintering wood downstairs. “What the…?”

Luffy yelped as she broke into a sprint, taking the steps two at a time-

Both watched, stunned, as the very lieutenant that had gotten them into trouble had his ass kicked.

 _Hard_.

Blood soon mingled with spilled soup on the floor, and Hikari whistled lowly as the deceptively-slender blonde man in a sharp black suit lifted Fullbody by the neck with one hand nonchalantly.

“Don’t waste food.” He voiced around a cigarette, menacingly calm. “At sea, provoking a cook is the same as committing suicide. Remember that.”

Luffy sat up, focused, and she glanced his way in a resigned way.

 _Poor guy_ …

“Ah! Our customer!” A new voice yelped, revealing a beefy-armed chef as he ran into the dining room below. “You again, Sanji! What’re you doing to our customer?! Of all people, he’s a Navy lieutenant!”

“What is it, you damn cook?” The blonde, Sanji, retorted. “Don’t call my name as if I were your friend.”

“A damn cook has no right to call me a ‘damn cook’! Restaurants can’t exist without customers! Hurting our precious customer…What do you think you’re doing?!”

“What’s the big deal with customers?” Sanji brushed off, not even straining to keep his load aloft. “He treated the food carelessly. On top of that, he insulted cooks. So I taught him a lesson.”

Fullbody slumped to the ground, too dazed to even sit up properly, and Hikari noticed the rest of their crew waiting by the main doors, watching.

“What’s with this restaurant?” The lieutenant managed to cough out past the blood. “No restaurant should treat its customers like this…I’ll shut it down…I’ll shut down this restaurant! I’ll shut it down! I’ll contact the government immediately and-”

“Then I’d better finish you off here.” Sanji bit out, and Hikari snorted at the fresh fear on Fullbody’s face.

“What did he expect? Moron.”

Unfortunately, the other cooks rushed to hold back their sous chef, a cacophony of shouting and yelling that reminded her of Luffy and Usopp’s arguments.

“Hey, Sanji!”

This shout brought said sous chef up short, and Luffy yelped when he was nearly shoved through the railing as Zeff barreled down, glaring.

“Are you going on a rampage in the restaurant again, you idiot?!”

“Shut up, you damn geezer!”

“What’d you say?! Who do you think you’re talking to?! Are you trying to put my restaurant out of business?! You brat!”

This was punctuated by a kick with his peg leg before Zeff turned on the downed lieutenant to repeat the maneuver.

“You, too! Get out of here already!”

“You listen! The customer is king!” The meaty-armed cook argued.

“Just those who eat your damn crappy dishes.” Sanji retorted, smoke wafting lazily from his cigarette.

“Patty! Sanji!” Zeff barked. “If you wanna fight, do it in the kitchen!”

Footsteps clattered on the wooden walkway outside, and a marine burst through a side doorway, battered and bruised and bloodied.

“Lieutenant! Lieutenant Fullbody!” He gasped, slumped in exhaustion. “We’ve got trouble! Pirate Krieg’s underling escaped!”

“What?!”

“Gotta admit, these guys suck at their job.” Hikari noted, leaning her hip against Luffy’s head as he pressed tight to the railing.

“After seven of us finally captured him to get a lead on the Krieg pirates…”

“Can’t be!” Fullbody denied. “When we captured him three days ago, he was close to starving! And we haven’t fed him at all since!”

This news caused a rush of unease among the patrons, and Hikari frowned.

“Don Krieg is called Ruler of the East Blue.” She explained to a confused Luffy. “Apparently, he’s the strongest pirate in this part of the ocean, with a fleet of fifty ships and five thousand men.”

A crack of gunfire, and the marine fell, revealing a disheveled figure in the doorway as silence fell.

With careful, measured steps, blood dripping from a wound on his head, this feared pirate approached an empty table and dropped into a chair.

“Anything’s fine.” He rasped, voice roughened from lack of water. “Bring me food. This is a restaurant, right?”

“Welcome, ya damn crook.” Patty greeted, saccharine sweet.

“I’ll say it only one more time, so listen good. Bring me food.”

“Um, sir, I’m terribly sorry, but do you have money for that?” The cook clarified, and a pistol was pointed between his eyes.

“Would a bullet do?”

“So you don’t have money, right?”

Patty proceeded to smash both of his meaty fists into the interloper’s head, chair splintering from the force.

“If you can’t pay for the food, you’re not a customer.”

Cheers rose up from the spectators, but Luffy saw the new tension in Hikari’s shoulders.

“Oh, your stomach is grumbling, pirate.”

“That was a fart, you stupid tanuki.” The pirate hissed out. “Just bring me food.”

“If you’re not a customer, beat it already!” Patty barked, kicking his target in the ribs, and Hikari growled.

“HEY!”

She did not see Sanji when she swung over the railing, but that was barely a note in the back of her mind as she stalked towards the Baratie cook and the downed pirate.

“That’s _enough_.”

Patty blinked down at her, genuinely nonplussed at this petite little thing ordering him around, and Hikari’s eyes flashed gold with reptilian slits.

“You’ve disarmed him. There’s no need to be an asshole and keep hitting him while he’s down.”

He could only stammer, very much like a mouse that had spotted a cobra, and she brushed by him to loop the fallen man’s arm over her shoulder.

“Come on.”

He could only grunt, swaying once on his own feet, and the pinkette acted as a crutch towards a side door, careful to keep a slow pace.

“I don’t need your help.” He ground out, earning an unimpressed look.

“I could always carry you like a sack of rice.”

That shut him up, and Hikari set him down against a railing outside, straightening with a sigh to lean against the opposite wall.

“Hey.”

She glanced up to see Luffy with his chin propped on a railing overhead.

“Are you hungry, by any chance?”

“Shut up.” The pirate bit back. “I’m not hungry!”

The soft clack of a tray touching the floor distracted him, Sanji stepped back from the steaming bowl of rice and seafood, taking a seat only a few hand-spans away to enjoy his cigarette.

“Eat it.”

“Shut up!” The pirate managed around a salivating swallow. “Beat it! Even when I’m down and out, I won’t take charity from others! Take this food away now!”

“Stop whining and eat it already.” Sanji rejoined, unruffled. “To me, anyone who’s hungry is a customer.”

That was…unexpected, given everyone else’s reactions in the restaurant and his earlier brawl, and Hikari reevaluated the sous chef quietly.

“Sorry, but I’m not a customer.” The pirate reiterated mulishly, and the blonde blew a ring of smoke contemplatively.

“How large and cruel the ocean is…How scary it is to lose food and water on the ocean…How hard it is…” Sanji mused. “I can understand how a hungry person feels more than anyone. You can die for your pride if you want, but if you eat and survive, don’t you think there’s a future for you?”

After a few moments, he cracked, shoveling the food in at a breakneck speed and crying.

“Sorry…” The man muttered around his mouthfuls. “Sorry…Thank you…I thought I’d die…I thought I was done…Delicious…Delicious…I’ve never eaten food so delicious…”

“It’s damn delicious, isn’t it?” Sanji agreed, with a smile that spoke of great pride in his craft, and Luffy saw the tension leak from Hikari’s shoulders.

“I found a good cook!”

“Yeah.” She agreed, and Sanji’s head whipped around like a bloodhound catching a scent. “You’re lucky.”

Then there was suddenly a rose in her face, a blushing red and fully in bloom, and Hikari could only blink in confusion.

“Oh dear ocean, thank you for this treasure that you’ve shared from your depths.” Sanji waxed poetically, very far from the cool-headed man she had seen so far. “Ah, my love, I can’t bare this hardship of loving you from afar! It’s too difficult!”

Hikari just stared at him blankly for a moment, and then-

Luffy whistled at the height Sanji flew, and the pinkette turned back inside, irritated.

“Like I needed another one.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaning back in his chair, pleasantly full, Zoro watched as Hikari polished off her third steak, fist coming down on Luffy’s hand when it strayed too close to her soup.

The Baratie was back in full swing, diners chatting and enjoying their meals as much as their crew was, and even Nami was smiling as she sampled a little bit of everything.

“So you asked that sous chef to join us?” Usopp clarified, popping a shrimp into his mouth, and Luffy nodded eagerly.

“Yeah! He’s a good cook! Right, Kari-chan?”

“I will pay you to choose someone else.” She deadpanned. “ _Anyone_ else.”

“Why?” Zoro wondered, enjoying his seventh glass of beer.

“She made him go flying!” Luffy remembered, gesturing expressively even as he chewed. “He was acting a lot like-”

Nami squeaked as a rose was suddenly presented to her, and Zoro could almost feel the irritation come off Hikari in waves.

“Oh, dear ocean! I thank you for today’s encounter!” Sanji swooned, down on one knee.

“What?”

“Oh, love, I can’t bear this hardship. Go ahead and laugh at me. I’m now prepared to be a lowly pirate or devil if I’m with you!”

“Remind you of anyone?” Hikari drawled, and Sanji fairly teleported to her side, hearts in his visible eye.

“And we meet again, fair maiden!” He crooned, enfolding her left hand in both of his. “Your fury is as beautiful as a storm at sea! If only I could be lost in your beauty forever!”

“That…nice.” She replied blandly, shifting her chair away and closer to Zoro as the swordsman dropped an arm on the back, scowling.

“How tragic it is! There’s too great an obstacle between us!” Sanji lamented, rising to fully articulate the drama.

“That obstacle is me, right, Sanji?” Zeff interrupted, breaking this strange woman-crazy haze the blonde was in.

“Damn geezer.”

“This is a good opportunity.” The old owner continued gruffly, ignoring the returned barb. “Why don’t you become a pirate with them? You’re no longer needed at this restaurant!”

“Hey, you damn geezer!” Sanji fired back, irritated. “I’m the sous chef here! What do you mean you no longer need me?!”

“You often get into trouble with customers.” Zeff listed gruffly. “You flare your nostrils the second you see a girl. You can’t even cook a decent meal. So you’re dead weight to this restaurant. That’s what I said.”

“Say that again.” Sanji dared, teeth gritting at the snickers floating down from the kitchen overhead.

“Also, the other cooks steer clear of you.” The owner added. “So go be a pirate or whatever, and just leave this restaurant already!”

“Say what?” The sous chef seethed, stepping closer aggressively to grab Zeff by the collar. “If I keep quiet, you just shoot your mouth off, huh? You damn geezer! The rest I could overlook, but I’m not just gonna let you trash my cooking! No matter what you say, I’ll stay here as a cook! And that’s final!”

“Just what’s the meaning of you grabbing the owner by the collar?” Zeff retorted, flipping his subordinate-

Hikari nearly yelped, grabbing what dishes she could from their table with help from her crew before Sanji landed.

“Quit screwing around.” The blonde grit out, sitting up. “No matter how hard you try to kick me out, I’ll continue to work here as a cook until you die!”

“I won’t die.” Zeff returned, already walking away. “I’ll live a hundred more years!”

“That geezer is never short of words…”

“Alright, you have permission!” Luffy cheered, patting Sanji’s shoulder. “Now you can become a pirate!”

“NO WAY!”

The table was quickly righted, tablecloth carefully thrown into place, as Sanji regained his feet.

“Now, sorry about that.” He apologized as food was set back down, placing a large wineglass of fruit in front of both Nami and Hikari before serving wine. “I’d like to make up for it by serving you fruit macedonia, my princesses.”

“Wow, thank you!” Nami agreed cheerfully. “You’re so kind.”

“I’m good.” Hikari deadpanned, pushing her serving towards the vacuum that was Luffy.

“And no apology to us?!” Usopp fumed. “I’m gonna sue you, you stupid love cook!”

“I’m serving you tea, aren’t i?” Sanji countered dryly. “Thank me for that, long-nose.”

“You wanna fight? I won’t go easy on you!” Usopp blustered. “Beat him up, Zoro!”

“Do it yourself.” The swordsman denied, though he kept one hand on his katana.

“Stop!” Nami pleaded, really laying the sweet on thick. “Please don’t fight because of me.”

“Yes, I’ll stop.” Sanji agreed, snapping back into heart-eyes mode.

“Who said it was because of you?!” Usopp argued, Luffy watching the scene while still shoveling food down his gullet.

“By the way, you know…” Nami began, drawing the sous chef in like a moth to the flame.

“Yes?”

“The food you have here is delicious, but it seems a little expensive for me…”

He melted like a cheap candle.

“Of course, it’ll be free.”

“Thank you!” The navigator squealed, hugging him, and you could almost see the steam escaping his ears before he sobered to look at the men of their crew.

“Yours are not free.”

“You’re too predictable.” Zoro muttered, taking a fortifying gulp of beer as Luffy cackled, and Hikari sighed, head dropping onto a palm.

“What did I ever do to deserve this?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fog shrouded the Baratie, a thick blanket that muffled even the ocean, and Hikari glanced up from her book as Usopp whined, leaning against the Going Merry’s stern-side railing.

“When can we leave here?”

“When Luffy convinces that stupid pervert to come with us.” She drawled, earning a snort from Zoro where he was napping with his head on her lap.

“What’s the problem?” Nami wondered, leaning opposite Usopp. “The food is free, and it’s comfortable here.”

“For _you_ it is.” The swordsman retorted, not even opening his eyes.

“Hey, Luffy!” Usopp shouted once spotting their captain rounding a corner on the Baratie. “What’s going on? Let’s leave here soon!”

“Wait a little longer.” The rubber boy replied, frowning. “I’ll try talking to Sanji again.”

“I’m begging you!”

The gentle rhythm of soft currents against the Going Merry’s hull stuttered, grew stronger, and every nerve in Hikari’s body prickled as she looked out into the fog with slit-pupil gold eyes.

Zoro slit an eye open, sensing the tension, and joined Luffy in staring into the gloom for a few long heartbeats…

A great shadow appeared, growing with every inch of ocean covered, tattered sails alone wide enough to swallow the Baratie whole and figurehead like a roaring panther, and a pirate flag waving a skull-and-crossbones flanked by two hourglasses.

“Son of a bitch.” Hikari hissed, knuckles going white. “It’s Don Krieg.”

This had everyone scrambling to stand, Usopp’s knees already knocking.

“Hey, this isn’t good! Shouldn’t we just get out of here?”

“Don’t be a baby.” The pinkette retorted, eyes narrowing as Luffy turned around to meet this massive galleon as it docked right next to the Baratie.

A strong breeze came through from the starboard side, the first of that morning, and the fog was peeled back to reveal the wreck that Don Krieg’s ship had become.

“Damn…”

“Doesn’t look like cannons did that.” Zoro agreed, eyeing the great gash down the galleon’s port side.

“Should we go in?” Usopp worried, rattling more than a wind-chime at the thought.

“Probably.” Hikari admitted, gaze razor-sharp on the slow movement of a single person that disembarked, and the sharpshooter whimpered. “Come on.”

Grabbing Usopp by the back of his clothes, Zoro dragged him after Hikari as she vaulted the Baratie’s railing.

Circling around the back way, out of sight of the pirate ship, Hikari pulled down an emergency ladder to the second floor and started to climb, one ear cocked towards the main dining area at the voices that came through.

This meant that only Usopp noticed that Zoro was very pointedly _not_ staring at her ass on the way up, and that his attempt at poking fun and the demonic glare that was returned also went unseen.

“Why did I ever agree to go with you guys…?” The sniper whimpered to himself as Hikari led them through the kitchens and towards the spiral staircase that led down into the dining area.

There was a startled scream, and following not long after a cry of pain, that had Hikari suddenly sprinting ahead, all thoughts of sneaking up on their enemy lost as the rush of stampeding footsteps suddenly rose downstairs.

But Zeff blocked her way, bringing the pinkette up short as he filled a sack with food.

Even the floor-rattling boom of what might have been a cannon did nothing to keep the older man from his work, nor the rush of gunfire that soon followed, until the bag was full and securely closed.

“Out of my way, kid.” Zeff grunted, hefting the bag up and heading down amid the sudden shouting, untroubled.

Glancing back at Zoro, brow quirked, Hikari followed a few steps behind, taking in Don Krieg for the first time.

The man was nearly eight feet tall, heavily built and wearing shiny gold armor that must have weighed more than she did, with close-cropped pale purple hair and sideburns around a brutish face that was twisted in outrage as he shouted at the downed cooks.

“When I tell you to prepare food, all you have to do is obediently follow orders! Don’t defy me!”

The sack made a THUMP as it was dropped, stunning everyone in attendance as Zeff stared down this intruder to his restaurant.

“There’s probably enough for a hundred meals in this. Bring it to your ship right away.”

Don Krieg seemed stunned for a moment as protests went up, catching the owner’s name.

“Zeff?” He almost stammered as the old cook turned away, ignoring the rising tide of complaints around him.

“What’re you doing?”

“What’re you thinking?”

“If we revive even those on the ship, our restaurant will be completely taken over!”

“If they have the will to fight.” Zeff noted, stunning his cooks as he glanced back at Krieg. “Right, defeated warrior of the Grand Line?”

Hikari whistled lowly at this, and Zoro quirked a brow, surprised.

The so-called Ruler of East Blue, with fifty ships and five thousand men, had been utterly _crushed_ by the Grand Line.

“You must be Red Foot Zeff.” Don Krieg realized. “So you are alive…An incomparable pirate who was a cook and yet also a captain.”

“So what if I’m alive?” Zeff countered plainly. “It has nothing to do with you. As you can see, I live as a cook now.”

“If you put it that way, it sounds nice.” Krieg laughed, a mocking edge to his voice. “Though rather than living as a cook, it looks like you can live _only_ as a cook. Red Foot Zeff was a master of kicks who never used his hands in battle. I hear that his strong legs crushed bedrock, and even left footprints on steel. And Red Foot referred to your shoes, which were covered in the blood that spattered as you kicked your enemies down…But you no longer have that precious leg of yours. I’ve heard the rumor. How unlucky for you to have an accident at sea.”

Hikari saw the tense line of Sanji’s shoulders at this, rolling a key between her fingers.

“To you, losing one of your legs must mean you’re unable to fight.”

“What about fighting?” Zeff responded, stone-faced. “I can cook without a leg as long as I have these hands. What’re you trying to say? Just come right out and say it.”

“Red Foot Zeff…You’re the man who once entered the Grand Line and came back unhurt. There should be a logbook with the full year of your journey chronicled in it. Give that to me!”

“Whoa!” Luffy voiced from the bottom of the stares, completely missing the mood. “You’ve been to the Grand Line too, pops?”

“Yeah.” Zeff confirmed, solid. “My logbook, huh? Indeed, I have it with me. But I can’t give it to you.”

Don Krieg’s smug smile fell immediately.

“The logbook is the pride of all the crewmen that I traveled with. It’s too important to give it to you.”

“Then I’ll just take it from you by force.” The captain claimed. “It’s true that I fell from the Grand Line. Even if that’s the case, I’m still Don Krieg, the strongest man.”

“How is he stronger than the men that survive in the Grand Line?” Hikari muttered, earning a snort from Zoro and frantic shushing from Usopp.

“It’s merely a dark sea route. To sail across it, I had enough power, and forces, as well as ambition! The only thing that was regrettable was that I lacked information. I just didn’t know things. I’ll take your logbook, and I’ll form a large pirate fleet again and seize the One Piece! And then, I’ll stand on top in this Great Pirate Era!”

“Hold on a second!” Luffy said into the silence, facing down Don Krieg with a frown. “I’m the one who’s gonna be Pirate King!”

“Hey, back off!” Patty warned. “You’re no match for him!”

“I can’t back off on this.” Luffy voiced with his usual confidence.

“Did you say something, kid?” Don Krieg menaced. “I can let it pass-”

“You don’t have to.” The rubber boy cut in, grinning. “I just stated a fact.”

“This isn’t a game.”

“Of course not. I’ll conquer the Grand Line.”

And Krieg snapped.

“It’s no joke, you brat! It’s true that we didn’t have information, but a fleet with five thousand men was wiped out in just seven days! That’s a devilish sea! There’s no way someone like you can sail across it!”

This prompted new whispers from the onlooking cooks, but did nothing to daunt Luffy.

“Unfortunately, I don’t find those kinds of jokes funny. If you’re not going to let it drop, then how about I just crush you here?”

“Go ahead if you can.” Luffy agreed, readying a fist.

“Fine by me. As you wish, I’ll send you to the netherworld.”

The shoulder pauldrons of Krieg’s armor lifted to reveal guns, and Zoro dropped Usopp onto his feet as Hikari gripped her key.

“Trying to get into a fight without us?” She prompted, the soft click of a katana loosening from its sheathe punctuating her words.

“Need a hand?”

“If you don’t need help, though, that’s fine, too…” Usopp stammered, trying to stand proud while shaking like a leaf in a storm.

“Kari-chan! Zoro! Usopp!” Luffy greeted. “You stopped by? Don’t worry. Just watch from there.”

Clipping her key back onto the ring, Hikari rolled her eyes as Usopp tried not to appear horribly relieved at this declaration.

“Yeah? Too bad, but if you say so, what can we do? But if push comes to shove, we’ll help you. So good luck!”

Zoro elbowed the sharpshooter to cut off his babbling, and she face-palmed.

“Can’t maintain a threatening facade for the life of us…”

Laughter boomed through the room, and she glanced up to see it was coming from Krieg, unimpressed.

“Are they your crewmembers? That’s quite a small group you’ve got!”

“What’re you saying? I’ve got two more!” Luffy protested, earning Sanji’s annoyance.

“Hey! You counted me, didn’t you?!”

“There’s something to be said for quality over quantity.” The pinkette pointed out, and Don Krieg snorted like a bull before closing the hidden compartments of his armor and grabbing the offered food.

“I’ll deal with you later. I’ll go feed my underlings. Those who don’t want to die can abandon the restaurant and escape. All I’m after are the logbook and this ship. But if you still wish to be uselessly killed…It’s a bother, but I’ll bury you into the sea. Know that.”

With those parting words, Don Krieg left, his subordinate still crumpled on the floor in pain.

“We either have the worst luck, or the best timing.” Hikari mused, resigned. “I can’t really tell which.”

“You say that like those pirates have a chance.” Zoro teased, earning a mild glare.

“ _You_ say that like it’s not a huge hassle to beat up a hundred idiots. I have better things to do.”

“That’s not something you should apologize for, underling.” Zeff voiced, cutting off their banter in response to Ghin’s apologies. “Each cook at this restaurant acted as they felt was right. That’s all.”

“Owner! Why are you acting as if you’re taking Sanji’s side?” Patty shouted, upset.

“That’s right!” Carne agreed. “He’s responsible for this whole thing! He’s going to put your precious restaurant out of business!”

“Shut up, you idiots!” Zeff roared, stunning his own subordinates into silence. “Have you felt what’s it’s like to be on the brink of starvation? Losing food and water on this grand ocean…Do you know how scary it is? Do you know how hard it is?”

Hikari felt a lump rise in her throat, eyes on the old man’s peg leg, and knew that she did not.

“The difference between Sanji and you all is whether you know it or not. If you have time to grumble, leave the restaurant from the back door already!”

Silence fell over the many cooks, before Patty raised his voice.

“I’ll stay and fight! I couldn’t bear it if I was just beaten and didn’t fight back!”

“I’ll stay, too!” Carne echoed, wielding a long-handled knife in comparison to Patty’s giant fork. “This is the restaurant where I work!”

This rallied the others, and Ghin slammed his palms on the floor in panic.

“What do you think you’re doing?! You saw how powerful Don is, right?!”

“Hey, Ghin.” Sanji stated, stepping forward with his usual calm. “Let me tell you something. Feeding someone who’s hungry is my morality. But…”

With a kick, a table righted itself for him to sit on, hands in pockets the entire time.

“Those we’ll be dealing with are plunderers with full bellies. I won’t let you complain even when I beat up your fellow pirates. If someone’s going to take over this restaurant, even if it’s you, I’ll kill them without hesitation! Got that?”

“Letting him live, and now killing him? You’re hopeless, Sanji…” Patty groused.

“Shut up, you damn cook.”

“You see?” Luffy voiced, grinning. “He’s kinda cool, isn’t he?”

“Who cares about him?” Usopp yelped, nearly flailing. “We’d better get out of here now!”

“Calm down.” Zoro chastised, the pinkette leaning against the railing with an unimpressed look.

“Don Krieg’s a mess right now, and his men are probably worse. It’s not like we’re facing a fresh army.”

“Ghin!” Luffy remembered, frowning. “You said you didn’t know anything about the Grand Line. Even though you’ve been there?”

“It’s still true that I don’t know.” Ghin admitted, clearly traumatized by the memories. “What happened on the seventh day after we entered the Grand Line…I don’t know if it was a dream or reality…I still haven’t been able to come to terms with it…I still just can’t believe that the fifty ship fleet…was wiped out by only one man.”

Hikari hissed at the thought, pupils flickering, as jaws dropped all across the room.

“It happened suddenly. As soon as this man appeared, he sank the ships one after another. If we hadn’t been lucky enough to have that storm then, our main ship would’ve been completely destroyed as well…I don’t know how many ships we have left…It was just so dreadful that I don’t want to accept it as reality…I don’t want to remember…that man’s sharp, hawk-like eyes whose glare alone gives one the chill of death.”

Zoro jolted at this, grip suddenly white-knuckled on the railing, and Hikari turned to him with a furrowed brow.

_A hawk-eyed man?_

“That must be Hawk-Eye.” Zeff surmised. “That you felt his eyes were like a hawk’s isn’t proof in and off itself, but what this man did is enough proof that it’s him.”

“He’s the man you set out to beat.” The pink-haired woman realized at the jump in muscles across his shoulder’s at the title. “The world’s greatest swordsman.”

“Yeah.” Zoro agreed, reining himself in. “He’s the man I’m looking for. I went out to sea to meet him.”

“I see…” Sanji mused, nursing a cigarette. “Isn’t it possible that that man had some deep grudge towards you guys?”

“We never did anything to him!” Ghin denied immediately.

“Like you guys disturbed his nap or something.” Zeff ventured, and the younger pirate bit back.

“Don’t be ridiculous! I’ll be damned if he crushed our fleet for such a reason!”

“Don’t get so worked up. It’s just giving an example of what kind of place the Grand Line is.”

“What the heck kind of place is that?” Usopp whined.

“It probably means that anything can happen.” Zoro deduced.

“Or a place where people value their sleep.” Hikari drawled.

“Hey, Luffy!” Their sharpshooter sniffled. “Let’s not go to a place like that!”

Instead, Luffy burst into cheers.

“It sounds so exciting! That’s how it should be!”

“And that’s why we’ll die.” The pinkette muttered, resigned. “Following him on a ‘fun’ adventure into the maw of a volcano or something…”

“You need to get the concept of ‘danger’ into your thick skull!” Usopp nearly shouted.

“But my goal is now completely narrowed down to the Grand Line.” Zoro noted, smirking. “I can see that man if I go there.”

“Are you guys stupid or what?” Sanji broke in, frowning around his cigarette. “Guys like you die before anyone else. And you’re pulling a beautiful woman down with you.”

“When I decided to become the strongest swordsman, I decided to devote my life to it.” The swordsman replied. “Since it was my decision, the only one who can call me stupid is me.”

“I beg to differ.” Hikari reminded him with a poke to the bicep. “But I won’t give up on my dream either, just because it’s dangerous.”

“Me too, me too!” Luffy added, waving eagerly.

“Me, too!” Usopp joined in, sweating profusely. “That’s just natural as a man of the sea!”

A foot came down on the sniper’s head, and Hikari released a put-out breath.

“In your case, that’s a lie.”

A battle cry came through the main door, and Hikari pulled a key from her hip immediately as everyone prepared to meet this onslaught.

Then, suddenly, there was screaming.

Water surged, the boat rocked, and Zoro grabbed onto her arm before the initial jolt could knock Hikari down the stairs, her hands grabbing onto his haramaki for stability as water and splintered wood and useless cloth flew past the windows.

“Raise the anchor!” Zeff ordered, swaying on his feet. “Or we’ll be swallowed along with the ship!”

“Yes, sir!”

“What about the Going Merry?” Hikari realized, head turning to the Baratie’s starboard side before pulling away to jump the railing after Luffy. “Nami’s out there!”

“Damn it!” Usopp cursed when he knocked his head trying to follow his three faster crewmates. “It might be too late!”

What immediately dominated their sight upon stepping out was the galleon, now in three separate pieces, sinking beneath the water.

“Big bro! Big bro!”

“Yosaku! Johnny!” Luffy spotted, running to the starboard side. “Are you alright?”

“Where’s the ship?” Hikari demanded, eyes flashing reptilian gold. “Where’s Nami?!”

“That…I’m sorry, big bro.” Yosaku sniffled. “She’s gone.”

“Big sis Nami…” Johnny warbled. “She took all the treasure and ran off!”

…

“WHAT’D YOU SAY?!”

“Who left Tweedledee and Tweedledum in charge of our ship?!” Hikari ranted, yanking both out of the water like misbehaving kittens. “How’d she even beat both of you?! Some amazing swordsmen _you_ are!”

“She didn’t fight us!” Johnny argued, scrambling up from where he was dropped on the deck.

“Yeah, she tricked us!”

“She pretended to change her shirt, and when we turned our backs to give her privacy, she shoved us overboard!”

Hikari’s eye twitched, and the deck caved as both their faces were smashed into it.

“ _Morons_.”

“Damnit.” Zoro cursed, punching a wall. “She’s making this crisis worse for us!”

“Kaya gave that ship to us!” Usopp howled, truly furious.

“Wait!” Luffy shouted, standing on the railing. “I can still see it! It’s the Going Merry! Where’s your ship?”

“We still have it here…” Yosaku answered, once he pulled free of his crater.

“Kari-chan! Zoro! Usopp! Leave right away! Take that ship and follow Nami!”

“Forget about it.” Zoro brushed off. “Just give that ship to her. No need to go after that woman.”

“I won’t accept anyone but her as our navigator!” Luffy swore, expression serious.

“Alright, alright…” The swordsman eventually conceded. “What a high-maintenance captain…”

“What are you two waiting for, a gilded invitation?” Hikari growled, lifting Johnny and Yosaku to their feet. “Go get your ship!”

“Yes, ma’am!”

The bounty hunter duo practically ran across water to retrieve their vessel and bring it back, mooring it to the Baratie so they could board.

“Luffy, what about you?” Zoro wondered as Usopp carefully inched over.

“I can’t go since Sanji hasn’t said yes yet.”

“Be careful.” Hikari warned, frowning.

“It’s the man who destroyed our fleet!”

The shout went up among those that had not been killed by the initial assault, and Hikari’s eyes turned to a small boat floating amid the wreckage.

The base seemed to eerily resemble a coffin, with a single mast in the center behind a throne-like chair where its sole occupant lounged, four candles burning with a disconcerting green light.

“That man.” Zoro breathed once spotting him, tense.

Hikari’s heart gave a horrible twist then, realizing what this meant.

Hawk-Eye Mihawk, the world’s greatest swordsman, had defeated a fleet of fifty ships and five thousand men single-handedly, and just sliced a galleon like sashimi without any effort.

And Zoro wanted to fight him.

The swordsman paused after taking a step, silver eyes on her, and the key-holder swallowed her worries down with a glare.

“Kick his ass.”

His smirk might have been demonic to anyone else, but to her, it was a promise.

“Hey, Hikari…” Usopp wondered as their crewmate went to a nearer piece of rubble to challenge Mihawk. “Aren’t you worried about Zoro?”

“Of _course_ I am, idiot.” She growled back, causing him and the bounty hunters to cower. “But I can’t stop him from reaching for his dream.”

 _No matter how much I wish I could_ , she admitted to herself, watching but unable to hear the swordsman from such a distance.

When Mihawk moved onto equal footing, every muscle in her body jolted, and Luffy was a solid presence on her left side.

Zoro armed himself with all three swords, and her gaze flicked to Mihawk, eyeing the large blade on his back-

But Hawk-Eye removed a charm from his neck, a cross that hid a small knife, and that somehow made her anxiety spike.

Zoro charged, swords coming across in his Oni Giri attack-

And was brought to a dead halt.

With just the point of his knife, Mihawk had trapped all three of his opponent’s blades in a lock, and Hikari’s knuckles went white on the railing, deaf to everything, as Zoro heaved to break free, already swinging.

Each attempted blow was nonchalantly blocked or diverted, Hawk-Eye barely even shifting his weight, before using his opponent’s momentum to toss Zoro back head-over-heels.

“Come on…” She whispered, locked into place so as not to intervene. “Get up, come on…”

Lurching to his feet, Zoro continued his futile assault, only gaining ground because Mihawk was dancing around his blows now, twisting away from a lunge and landing a sharp blow to the back of Zoro’s neck.

The strike staggered him, but he straightened, chest heaving to take another swing at Mihawk and topple over from fatigue.

“Shit…” Hikari cursed, leaning over the railing now and blind to Luffy grabbing back Johnny and Yosaku when they lunged. “Zoro! Get up!”

With a great effort, the green-haired swordsman regained his footing and took a new stance-

Hikari cried out as that little knife pierced his chest on the left-hand side, near his _heart_ , and felt wood splinter under her hands.

Withdrawing, Mihawk sheathed his knife, voice clear in the sudden silence.

“Kid. State your name.”

Even injured as he was, Zoro took a stance with his swords, not faltering for a moment.

“Roronoa Zoro.”

“I’ll remember it.” Hawk-Eye replied, unsheathing his true sword. “I haven’t seen anyone like you in a while, strong one. Thus, as a swordsman’s courtesy, I’ll sink you using the world’s strongest black sword.”

“I appreciate it.”

“Fuck.” Hikari whispered, heart dropping like a stone.

“Three Swords Style Secret Technique! Three Thousand Worlds!”

A split second, that was all it took, and Zoro’s black-hilted katana both shattered as blood spurted from his chest.

Hikari watched, unable to blink or breathe or feel, as he sheathed Wado Ichimonji and stood to face Mihawk unarmed.

“Scars on the back are a swordsman’s shame.”

“Admirable.”

The large black sword came down-

“ZORO!”

“OPEN, GATE OF THE WATER BEARER! _AQUARIUS_!”

The water roiled, exploding outward like a geyser, but Mihawk did not even blink when faced with the mermaid-Spirit’s glare, a blood-drenched Zoro safely cradled against her chest.

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Hikari roared, more beast than woman, leaping from the Baratie and lashing her whip out to swing across open water with a crack, planks splintering underfoot where Mihawk had stood only moments before.

The heart-shaped popper snapped as she brought the length back around, arcing towards-

A flick of the wrist, and Hikari hissed as her whip was slashed apart, a useless pile of scrap leather and a handle in her hand, gold eyes locking onto the culprit with slit pupils.

“A Dragon Slayer.” Mihawk voiced, even as before. “A misnomer, but accurate. Are you that young swordsman’s comrade? You also impressed me for watching it to the very end. To repress your draconic instincts to that extent is quite a feat.”

A snarl rippled from her chest, far bigger than she was, and the nearest pirates toppled over in paralyzed fear.

“Don’t worry. I didn’t kill that man.”

Hikari jolted, and Aquarius released a short breath when Zoro choked out a bloody breath, trying to staunch the flow with one hand while holding her urn steady with the other.

“Idiot swordsman…”

“It’s still too early for you to die.” Hawk-Eye stated, with all the formality of a great master. “My name is Dracule Mihawk. Learn about yourself. Learn about the world. And become strong. No matter how many years it takes, I will hold this seat of the strongest and wait for you. Surpass this sword. Try to surpass me, Roronoa Zoro!”

Taking a deep breath, Hikari broke from her defensive position and rushed to Zoro’s side, ignoring Luffy as he leaped to join them to focus on effectively holding the other man together.

“Damn it…” She bit out, tears wavering in her eyes and hands slick. “Damn…”

Silver eyes flickered open as Aquarius laid back on her tail for a proper resting position, catching on the water hanging precariously from Hikari’s lashes.

Wado Ichimonji pointed towards the sun, and she froze in place, golden-black locked on silver.

“Did I worry you?” He forced out, voice gone gravelly and shaky from his wounds. “You need no less than the world’s greatest swordsman, right? I…I will not be defeated ever again! Until the day I defeat him and become a master swordsman…I’ll never be defeated!”

A single tear fell, washing just a touch of blood off his face, and Hikari gave a shaky smile.

“You’d better not.”

Zoro’s gaze flickered.

“Got any problems with that, Pirate King?”

Luffy just gave a relieved smile.

“Nope!”

“You’re a good team.” Mihawk acknowledged, walking back to his little boat. “I want to see you guys again.”

A heavy thump brought Hikari’s attention snapping around, Don Krieg finally stepping onto the battlefield.

“Hey, Hawk-Eye! Didn’t you come to take my life, the life of the East Blue’s ruler, Don Krieg?”

“I was going to, but I had enough fun.” Mihawk replied, not even turning around. “So I’m going home to get some rest.”

“You may have had enough, but I’m tired of getting beaten. Die before you leave!”

All the hidden latches in his armor swung open, and Aquarius pulled her two charges away in a rush of water towards their remaining boat before that entire section of downed ship exploded.

“Kari-chan!” Luffy shouted from where he managed to grab onto the Baratie. “Usopp! Go! I’ll leave Nami to you!”

Grabbing the medical supplies Johnny and Yosaku tearfully provided, Hikari nodded as Usopp waved their acceptance.

“Got it! Kari and Zoro and I will bring Nami back for sure! Make sure you get that cook to join us! When all six of us are reunited, let’s go to the Grand Line!”

“Yeah! Let’s do that!”

A wave of the hand from Aquarius propelled their little vessel safely away from the coming battle, and Hikari took charge.

“Does this look like a vacation? Usopp, keep an eye on the Going Merry! Johnny, you’re in charge of keeping us on course! Yosaku, get me a lighter to sterilize this needle!”

“G-Got it!”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Right away!”

With Wado Ichimonji safely set aside, Zoro smirked as his comrades rushed around the deck like startled chickens.

“Not taking any chances?”

Hikari’s answering smile was all fang.

“Hell no.”


	6. Arlong Arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, we passed a hundred views back there! Thanks so much!
> 
> I'm so excited to keep posting, even though I'm catching up to where I've already written. Hopefully, you still like the chapters even with a slightly longer wait!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> DragonPrincess18

Hikari felt an ache in her bones, the beginning of a stretch that had been pulled back, and knew that even that small slip in control had cost her.

But there was little time to rest.

Usopp kept working himself up into a frantic mess, Johnny kept breaking out into rants and tears, Zoro kept trying to play off his wounds as if they were nothing, and it was _her_ job as the only sane person to keep everyone in line with the gates of Arlong Park visible on the coastline.

“We’re going to check the docks and ports for the Going Merry before going ashore.” Hikari stated firmly, glaring at Zoro when he grumbled. “I want to stay as far out as possible, so that’s your job, Usopp.”

“Yes, ma’am!” The sharpshooter squeaked, zipping to the bow and scanning said island, which was still a good distance away.

“Johnny, you’re in charge of the sail.”

“Yes, ma’am!” The bounty hunter agreed quickly, rushing to the mast.

“ _You_ sit right there, and don’t stress your stitches.” Hikari ordered, poking Zoro’s shoulder to make her point. “I’m no doctor, but getting nearly sliced in half takes more than a few days to heal from. I’ll take care of this.”

“You’re hurt, too.” The swordsman argued, frowning.

“Not as much as you. Relax.”

“Hey, Kari!” Usopp burst out, pointing. “There’s the Going Merry!”

Perking up, Hikari followed the sniper’s pointing finger and consulted their map, humming.

“Cocoyashi is around there, and Gosa is a port town nearby. I wonder why the Going Merry is docked so far, though…” She mused, brow furrowing in thought. “Usopp, keep an eye out for fishmen. Johnny, bring us in further east towards Gosa, near those rocks. _Slowly_.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Better than hime, at least…” The pinkette muttered, scowling at Zoro’s low snicker. “Hush, you. Commentary isn’t for idiots who nearly get bisected.”

Tension ratcheted up as their boat eased closer, Usopp fidgeting in place and Johnny wringing the ropes between his hands, and Hikari breathed out the nerves fluttering in her belly, expression stern.

Luffy trusted her to get Nami and keep the rest of their crew safe, and she was not going to fail him.

Usopp was shaking like a leaf by the time Hikari dropped anchor and moored them to a rocky outcropping, double-checking that the boat was hidden from shore and most other angles.

“No one saw us come in, right?”

“Of course not!” Usopp replied, voice rattling like dice in a cup. “I’m the great captain Usopp! I can spot a tuna from leagues away!”

“Good for you.” The pinkette deadpanned, offering a hand to help Zoro up. “Now come on.”

In the end, she dragged a whimpering Usopp and tearful Johnny onto shore behind Zoro, rounding a rise of stone-

“Holy shit.”

What must have been Gosa was in shambles, the cobblestone streets torn open and the buildings literally flipped onto their roofs, like a giant had barreled through and thrown a tantrum.

“What happened to this town?!” Usopp yelped, scrambling to his feet.

“I heard Arlong ravaged it a few weeks back, but…” Johnny supplied, shaken.

“It’s pretty ravaged.” Hikari agreed, stepping up onto Zoro’s right side should he need to draw Wado Ichimonji.

“I hear fishmen generally have ten times the strength of humans.” The bounty hunter fretted, sweating profusely. “In short, could this be how strong people from the Grand Line are?”

“Amazing deduction.” The pinkette drawled, fingers tangling in her keys. “Almost Sherlockian. Good for you.”

Zoro scowled, scanning the street, and her eyes flashed gold.

“Hi, there.” Hikari greeted, Usopp and Johnny jumping like startled rabbits when they spotted the blue-haired woman in a nearby alleyway, leaning nonchalantly against a wall.

She was perhaps a bit older than Zoro, with dark eyes and tattoos twisting over sun-kissed skin, expression carefully controlled and body language guarded.

“What are you doing here?”

“We’re looking for someone.” The pinkette answered easily, smacking Zoro’s hand before he could grab onto Wado. “Have you seen a red-haired girl come through here? Brownish eyes, about this tall? Probably with a sack of money? Perhaps cackling?”

“And why are you looking for her?” The older woman replied, gaze narrowing.

“She’s our nakama.”

This declaration seemed to jolt her, gaze flickering, before the other woman seemed to make a decision.

“Follow me, before one of the fishmen spots you.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nojiko’s home was on the outskirts of Cocoyashi Village, surrounded by a tangerine orchard, a simple one-room affair that could not quite fit five grown adults.

Zoro settled against a wall, as he usually did, already napping as Hikari took the closest seat to him, angling to see most of the windows and doors.

“If you’re looking for Nami, she’s probably in Arlong Park.” Nojiko said once Usopp and Johnny were settled around her at the table with mugs of coffee. “She’s a leader of the Arlong Pirates, after all.”

Hikari barely dodged the resulting spit-takes given her own surprise.

“Nami? The girl who kept insisting she hates pirates and would never be one? _That_ Nami?”

“Yup.” Nojiko confirmed nonchalantly. “She’s infamous in this area. Most people who see her call her a witch. Even more surprising, that witch grew up in this very house!”

The older woman paused by a bedside table, fingers lingering over the frame of an old photograph, and even Zoro slit an eye open as Usopp and Johnny picked up their jaws.

“Me and Nami are adopted sisters.”

“So this is Nami’s house?” The sharpshooter clarified, looking around at the single-room building again in bewilderment.

“Me and Nami are both orphans.” Nojiko explained with the sort of detachment one had to learn. “We were brought up in this house. Our foster parent is dead too, but the three of us used to live happily here in Cocoyashi Village.”

Hikari rolled this new information around in her mind, gaze flicking down, and paused at the elaborate compass rose and simple ship carved into the wooden table with Nami’s name, the edges worn-down and softened by time.

“Then Nami betrayed her own parent and fellow villagers, and joined Arlong’s group?” Johnny summarized, confused.

“…Yeah, pretty much.” Nojiko agreed, though there was a hesitation there Hikari did not miss. “A real witch, huh?”

“Damn it!” Usopp cursed, flopping in his chair. “So that’s the deal? So she had us fooled the entire time! She was after treasure from the very start!”

Zoro, gaze stuck on Hikari’s thoughtful expression and telling silence, thought that was far from the truth.

“Even after she helped fight to protect my village and smiled so happily aboard our ship!”

“Oh?” Nojiko noted, something new sparking in her eyes. “Happily?”

“We came here to bring her back with us, but I guess there’s no need-”

Johnny yelped as a knife slammed in front of him at the table, frozen and sweating profusely at the golden eyes glittering back at him.

“Since when were you in charge, glasses?”

“Never!” He squeaked out in a tiny voice.

“Because we’re not done here.” Hikari decided, sitting back with a glare to a grumbling Usopp.

The sniper was still sore about the Going Merry being snatched from under him, a gift from the girl he likely loved, but hurt feelings would only get in the way.

“Nojiko, do you mind showing us to Cocoyashi Village?”

The older woman stared at her, assessing, and she met those dark eyes head-on.

“Alright. But you’re not going to find anything good there.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So _you’re_ the bastard who was in possession of weapons…”

Arlong was massive even when compared to his fellow fishmen, nearly nine feet tall and broad-chested, with long, wild dark hair over a shark’s fin and a saw-like nose somehow even longer than Usopp’s, skin a pale blue color inked with bright red tattoos and extremities thickly webbed.

The fishman towered over his seated target, a mustached man covered in scars like a patchwork toy with a pinwheel in his hat, and it made Hikari’s jaw ache.

“Yes, that’s right. Because I’ve always enjoyed looking at weapons. Are collections not allowed under your rule, either?”

“No, I can’t have that.” Arlong replied with a sort of jovial tone that could never be sincere. “Weapons breed nothing but evil thoughts and violence. They’re the chief things that undermine peace.”

“He’s huge!” Usopp hissed, peeking around the corner of a building to take in the scene with wide eyes. “ _That’s_ Arlong? He’s not human!”

“Because he’s not, idiot.” Hikari unlocked her jaw to remind him quietly, aware of Zoro at her back.

“I control twenty towns and villages. As their manager, I can’t afford to have rebellions.” Arlong explained, as if to a small child. “I destroyed the great port town of Gosa as an example to the other communities. The blunder of being unable to pay tribute money is an act of rebellion against us!”

“Tribute money?” Hikari grit out, Johnny shrinking away as Nojiko nodded.

“Exactly as it sounds. It’s money that we offer to them. We buy our lives every month with money, adults _and_ kids. If anyone in a village can’t pay the tribute money, if there’s even just one person…the village gets wiped out, just like Gosa.”

“Then that huge town was destroyed just because of one person?” Usopp realized, pale.

“That’s how Arlong governs. They’re species-obsessed and don’t give a damn about killing people.”

“Listen. You lowly humans simply need to keep paying up without thinking.” Arlong ordered, sharp even with his feigned affable nature. “I need enormous funds. Your tribute money will eventually become the cornerstone of the Arlong Empire, which will rule the East Blue!”

All Hikari could see in that moment was Koby and Rika and Mayor Boodle and Chouchou and Kaya and the Usopp Pirates and the Baratie and faces that she only half-remembered after so long and felt _rage_.

The happiness all of them had fought for, had bled and cried and _died_ for, would be smothered under the reign of an empire built on oppression just as so much had been shattered by the World Government, and she would not abide it.

So when Arlong pulled his arm back, as if for a blow, Hikari reacted.

Concrete cracked, and fishmen turned in confusion before spotting the massive palm tree swinging right at their faces, which sent most of them flying before splitting open against Arlong’s back, forcing him to release his prey.

“I fucking _hate_ bullies.” Hikari seethed, tossing aside the stump like one would a paper scrap and causing two other fishmen to get knocked off their feet. “Doesn’t matter the species. Using your strength to hurt people weaker than you is _pathetic_.”

Straightening, Arlong turned to eye the small human that had attacked them with the eyes of a shark, and the only thing that stopped Zoro from unsheathing his sword to attack was Nojiko slamming a palm to his injured chest so Johnny could tackle him.

“Exploding Star!”

And completely missed Usopp climbing onto a nearby rooftop.

“My name is Captain Usopp, Brave Warrior of the Sea!” He claimed, shaking profusely, and Hikari would have face-palmed if she had the time.

“Idiot.” She bit out as the fishmen mobilized, whipping out a silver key. “Open, Gate of the Tres Felis! CARLA!”

The winged cat burst from her Gate in a rush of starlight, snatching up a startled Usopp and pulling up-

“Get him!”

A length of clothesline wrapped around the offending fishman’s neck, cutting off his air supply with an URK that was swiftly followed by a flailing cry as he was whipped around off his feet.

“FUCK OFF!” Hikari roared, swinging him into her fist hard enough for the larger fishman to fly into a quartet of his fellows and bowl them right over.

There was a shout from overhead, likely Usopp flailing at being airborne, but she only half-heard while whipping around to block a palm-strike from a gray-skinned fishman, using his arm as a fulcrum to swing both legs up at his head.

There was a moment of surprise before he was sent spinning through the air, and Hikari landed in a low crouch, eyes sharp and faintly gold.

Wood splintered and creaked, an empty store being torn from its foundations and thrown at her, and Hikari’s every sense was suddenly on fire.

Because at her back was a wounded Zoro, who she could trust at any other time to protect himself but not _now_ , not so soon after being cut open by Mihawk-

Cloth tore, her shirt bursting open in the face of massive scaled wings, and all of Hikari’s reasoning was gone.

Arlong paused when his impromptu projectile was knocked back over his own head, startled to find it was not a human woman standing before him anymore.

The dragon _roared_ , windows rattling and shattering, and Zoro cursed as Johnny and Nojiko dragged him further down the street, opposite of where Carla had flown off with Usopp.

A single downward stroke of those sleek wings propelled her forward like a pellet from said sniper’s slingshot, and the fishmen scrambled to dodge or slow her down.

The weaker ones were bowled over, but Johnny had not been lying about them being stronger than normal humans, since a few were able to actually arrest most of Hikari’s forward momentum by grabbing an arm or a wing.

Still, she was a dragon, Zoro remembered Mihawk saying that, and dragons ruled a sky that made the sea look small in comparison.

Hikari slammed them into the cobblestones and swung them around like ragdolls, breathing light like fire in her rage as more and more rushed to help their comrades.

If every fishman was as strong as ten normal men, then Zoro estimated she was as strong as two hundred, given it took roughly twenty of those fishmen to hold her anything close to immobile.

Arlong clamped a hand over her throat then, forcing her jaw shut, and Johnny had to throw his whole weight on Zoro’s back to keep the swordsman from lunging.

“Never thought I’d meet a dragon.” Arlong mused, chuckling when Hikari bucked and nearly skewered a startled fishman with one of her horns. “Even on the Grand Line, your kind was thought to have died out generations ago…But here you are. If humans seem like insects to us, they must be like clouds to you, barely worth noticing.”

Then his hand tightened, and Hikari instinctively thrashed at the sudden lack of air, wings flaring and legs kicking as the fishmen thoroughly pinned both arms to keep those claws at bay.

Zoro could only watch, a great big pit opening in his stomach, as the dragon went limp and faded into starlight to reveal an unconscious girl, suddenly very small and vulnerable in Arlong’s grip.

“We’ll be back another day.” The fishman-captain decided, throwing her over one shoulder, and Zoro was distantly thankful that at least her bra had survived the violent transformation. “Looks like you’re spared for now.”

Nojiko had a new expression on her face once the swordsman was let up, long after Arlong and his crew had gone with Hikari, something resigned and heartbroken and enduring that only came from years of watching a person you love slowly kill themselves.

“I’m sorry.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the pink-haired woman swam back to consciousness, feeling heavy as an anchor and pulsing with pain to the core of every bone, Hikari cursed herself as a dumbass.

Yes, she had suspected there was a way to balance on that knife’s edge of rage, keep her rationality while tapping into her beast’s strength, but _this_ was perhaps too soon to test that theory in a pitched fight.

Senses slowly fading in through the haze, her gaze drifted up lazily to take in the delicate silver chains looped around each wrist and stretching up to a single anchor at the top of a pole at her back, and then down to find heavier ones pinning each ankle to a base below, jingling softly as her body gently swayed.

The remains of her white-and-green tie-dye shirt had been repurposed into what was effectively a bandeau top, which she vaguely appreciated, considering Zoro’s shirt had been shredded by Mihawk and was thus unavailable for borrowing at the moment.

A bleary glance around showed four windowless walls and a single door, recessed lights giving faint light from the ceiling’s seams, and Hikari sighed, remaining utterly slack.

Escaping right now would be a hassle, with the aches of her earlier transformation still fresh, so staying put until the rest of her crew arrived was a better option that tiring herself out too soon.

A faint jingle at her hip set Hikari fully at ease, eight keys safely in place, so she only blinked slowly when the door opened, light flooding in and forcing her pupils to constrict into slits.

“Ah, you’re awake.” A fishman greeted, varying shades of off-white with golden-yellow stripes and a blunt sort of face, likely a type of angelfish if the pinkette had any guess. “Good, good. Our captain wants an audience with you, after all.”

“My schedule’s kinda full at the moment.” Hikari drawled, voice scratchy and rough and head dropping against one arm. “I can probably squeeze him in sometime next week, I just need to check my calendar.”

“Cheeky little dragon.” The fishman warbled out on a strange, undulating chuckle, grabbing the pole to wheel her towards the door. “But I’d watch it, if I were you. Wouldn’t want to add more pretty bruises around your neck, would you?”

“I’m terrified.” The pinkette deadpanned, gaze falling to a flash of gold peeking messily out of a pocket of his cargo pants.

“Ah, there’s our guest!” Arlong hailed from his honest-to-stars _throne_ in front of open-water pools, affable as before. “Are your accommodations to your liking?”

“Oh, they’re great.” Hikari snarked. “Gray’s such a cheerful color. And the chains are a nice touch.”

The fishman captain laughed, which was echoed by a few of his lackeys, and motioned for the angelfish-fishman to wheel her closer.

“I’m glad, little dragon, since you’ll be staying with us for a long time.” Arlong replied, shark-smile far too sharp to be genial. “After all, it’s not every day a dragon walks onto my island. This is a golden opportunity!”

“A golden opportunity, huh?” She wondered, brow quirked. “For what?”

The shark-man leaned back in his throne like a professor readying for a lecture, as if he had just been waiting for the opening.

“You see, we fishmen are ‘evolved humans’ who’ve gained the ability to breathe underwater. Those fish abilities result in us being superior to humans. As proof, we possess numerous abilities that surpass those of humans!”

Arlong paused there, as if for dramatic effect, and Hikari almost rolled her eyes.

“As do you. If fishmen rule the seas, dragons rule the skies. Imagine what a race born from both could accomplish!”

And the bottom of Hikari’s stomach dropped out.

“Try it, and you’ll start losing body parts.”

Arlong laughed, though most of his crew were at least wary of the snarl her damaged voice had dropped into.

“You say that now, little dragon, but you’ll see things my way eventually.”

“I highly doubt that.” She retorted, fingers curling around chain.

Before she could bite out another insult, the side door opened as one of his officers returned, dragging Usopp by the nose.

 _Note to self, transformations may cause the premature closure of Gates_ , Hikari thought to herself, annoyed.

“I caught him, Arlong-san.”

“Took you long enough, Choo.”

“K-Kari!” Usopp yelped as he was tossed front-first at Arlong’s feet, and her knuckles went white.

“You know this scum, little dragon?”

“Do I have to know somebody to try saving them?” The pinkette deflected, expression not so much as flickering with the sudden nerves in her stomach. “Besides, he’s a coward. No point in hurting him.”

“He defied Arlong-san.” The gray-skinned ray fishman stated seriously, earning a deadpan stare.

“So did I, but I’m not dead.”

“He’s just a human.”

Usopp began to babble as a knife was stabbed into the concrete right below his nose, and her jaw ticked.

“Y-Yeah, huh? So you should let me go! I was just saying hello earlier! That’s how we do it in my village!”

 _Idiot_.

“Get it through your head that fishmen are the lord of all things.” Arlong cut in, tilting the blade towards Usopp’s nose and causing the poor sharpshooter to go very still. “Humans defying fishmen is basically defying the laws of nature!”

“I’m sick of those ridiculous opinions of yours, Arlong.”

Even knowing that Nami was an officer of the Arlong Pirates did not completely mute Hikari’s surprise at the utterly serious expression on the other woman’s face.

“Don’t look so stern, Nami. You may be human, but you’re an exception. You’re a skilled surveyor and prized member of the Arlong Pirates! You make truly accurate sea charts for us!”

“I have far more smarts than you guys. It’s only natural.”

“Nami?” Usopp squeaked, nose practically curling inward to avoid being cut off.

“Oh? He’s an acquaintance of yours?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” The redhead brushed off coldly, walking amid the fishmen confidently. “He was just my prey. I swiped a whole load of treasure from this guy this time around. To think he’d follow me here, without any idea he’d been tricked…Talk about unbelievably stupid.”

But her gaze stuttered on Hikari, a crack, and the pinkette _knew_.

“Or perhaps this was the plan all along.” The ray-fishman stated, arms folded solidly over his chest. “After all, Arlong-san, what could have a hope of defeating us but a dragon?”

“Now that you mention it, Kuroobi-san, Nami has been acting strange lately…” Another crew-member noted, causing a rush of murmurs through the crew.

“Betrayal is her specialty.” Kuroobi reminded his captain.

“That’s enough of that!” Nami snapped, glaring down the larger pirates. “Quit discussing stuff based on a bunch of conjecture! _Me_ , a traitor? I swore I was a member of this group eight years ago, with this tattoo!”

Hikari glanced down to find that, thanks to a tank top, a tattoo was now visible on Nami’s upper arm, Arlong’s sigil inked in a dark blue that could not be hidden by anything but thick cloth.

“Sorry, sorry.” Arlong placated after a few moments. “It’s only natural for you to be upset, but rest easy. I don’t suspect you one bit. You and me’ve known each other for eight years now! We were just a little on-edge, is all. The ones we _do_ need to get rid of are this human and his group.”

Usopp immediately began to blubber at this, instinctively curling into a ball, and Hikari cursed colorfully in her mind without a change in expression.

“H-Hey, Nami! Say something! Nami!”

“What’s wrong, Nami?” Kuroobi prodded as he approached to retrieve his knife. “You seem a little pale.”

“How long are you going to suspect me?” Nami retorted, frustrated.

“You’re too smart, you see.”

“I’ll have the amount Arlong and I agreed to soon! Why would I betray you now?”

 _There it is_ , Hikari realized, slit pupils flicking from face to face.

“Agreed amount?” Usopp muttered, gaze darting to the pinkette and back to Nami.

“I know.” Kuroobi acknowledged, testing the blade’s edge. “You agreed eight years ago to buy Cocoyashi Village from Arlong-san for one hundred million belis. But I just can’t make sense of it. You betrayed the villagers and your parent, and only trust money…So why do you care so much about Cocoyashi Village? Why such a puny little village?”

Looking at the redhead’s face, Hikari could answer that question.

 _Because it’s her treasure_.

“Actually, I found _this_ in your room.”

A battered, hand-drawn map was revealed, causing fishmen to crane their necks to see.

“Is this a treasure map?”

“It seems to be pointing to Cocoyashi Village…”

“Treasure in Cocoyashi Village?”

“Really?”

“That’s my own personal map!” Nami bit out, reaching out to retrieve it. “It has nothing to do with you at all!”

“Oh, what’s wrong?” Kuroobi pressed, keeping the map just out of reach. “You suddenly look so furious…”

“Probably because you’re an asshole who doesn’t understand the concept of privacy.” Hikari drawled, unimpressed.

“Hey, now.” The angelfish-fishman chided, patting her hip and ignoring the low growl his condescending tone received. “Little dragons should be seen and not-”

His eyes caught on the flash of light off a key.

“Well, what do we have here? Is that Aquarius’ key I see?”

Hikari’s legs swung up, clamping the fishman’s arms to his sides, and a vicious headbutt burst his blunt nose like a waterfall, forcing him to stumble back with a cry.

“Touch my keys, and I’ll start breaking bones.” The pinkette said with all the calm of a storm’s eye, blood dripping past her nose.

“Jigme-san!”

Catching himself, Jigme gurgled angrily and pulled out his own key.

“Open, Gate of the Ram! ARIES!”

The Spirit that appeared fidgeted with the hem of her woolly white dress, hiding in the fluffy ruff, and Usopp boggled as Jigme pointed aggressively.

“Get those keys!”

“Sumimasen…” Aries whispered, avoiding his eyes and trembling worse than the sniper was. “But I can’t…”

“What use are you?” Jigme sneered, grabbing her by a horn, and Hikari _snarled_. “Never mind, I’ll just-”

“Now, Jigme, I’m the only one allowed to bruise our guest.” Arlong chastised lazily. “After all, she needs to be healthy if she’s going to birth our new race.”

Grumbling, Jigme recalled his Spirit, Usopp’s hand slipping into his bag unnoticed-

But Nami _did_ , whipping together her staff and smashing it across his face so the sharpshooter skidded.

“Damn it!” He sputtered, jerking upright. “You picking a fight?!”

“You’re getting in the way.” Nami replied, eerily calm. “You’re the one to blame. This is what you get for messing with Arlong.”

“Nami, you really disappoint me!” Usopp shot back, scrambling to his feet with the pools at his back. “Even after you stole our ship and ran off, Luffy didn’t suspect you one bit! Even now, he completely trusts you! How can you trick someone like that with such an uncaring look?!”

“The only thing I trust is money. Those who get fooled are the fools.”

“Say what?! Even Kari was on your side!”

“Everything was supposed to go smoothly…” Nami said lowly, dropping her staff and grabbing the knife from Kuroobi. “You guys are going to make my eight years of business meaningless, so the least I can do is get rid of you by my own hand.”

“Nami, _don’t_.” Hikari hissed, heart starting to pound as Arlong grinned.

“Seems you’ve become a lot more pirate-like since you were last here.”

“Get rid of?” Usopp squeaked, his moment of courage flickering out like they were wont to do, before he tried to cover it with a laugh. “ _You_ , get rid of _me_? Don’t make me laugh!”

“I wouldn’t underestimate me, if I were you.”

The sharpshooter took her advice and grabbed a pellet.

“Special Attack! Smoke Star!”

Hikari bit back a curse as the cloud of strangely-floral smoke filled her vision, eyes reflexively closing and nostrils flaring.

This strange in-between, where the dragon peeked through but had no true foothold, enhanced more than her strength.

While the scent of fish and seawater was strong, there was gunpowder and sawdust and paint that could only be Usopp, and tangerines and copper-tinged paper that must have been-

“This is just like something you’d think up.”

“Nami!”

That copper smell suddenly flooded her nose, and Hikari stared as the smoke cleared to reveal what seemed to be Nami pulling a blood-soaked knife from Usopp’s gut, allowing him to stumble into the pool.

“Nami…”

Cheers went up from the surrounding fishmen, but Hikari’s gaze was locked on Nami’s in the chaos.

 _Yeah, she knew that look_.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Open, Gate of the Lion! LEO!”

Adjusting his tie, the suited Spirit blinked tiredly behind the dark lenses of his sunglasses as Jigme gestured sharply.

“Make sure she doesn’t leave this room! You can do that, can’t you?”

“Yes, sir.” He drawled back, shoulders slumped and ears back.

With a disbelieving snort, the fishman left, door slamming to cut off most of the light and leave Leo in shadow before a bound young woman.

“I apologize for your treatment, my lady, but I’m afraid you’ll be a guest here for the foreseeable future.”

“It’s not your fault.” She replied calmly, swaying from delicate silver chains. “You don’t have much choice in this, anyway.”

“No, I’m afraid I don’t.” He admitted, hands in pockets while taking the woman in.

Any other time, any other _key-holder_ , and Leo would have turned on the charm immediately, waxed poetic about the careless tumble of her curls and the generous curves on display under soft tanned skin, but the spark was dimmed to almost nothing.

“Is Aries alright?”

The question jarred him, and Leo blinked as if seeing her again for the first time.

“Aries…Why are you asking about Aries?”

“Your key-holder was pretty rough with her.” The woman replied, eyes flashing reptilian gold in the low light.

With a slow nod, Leo leaned against the nearest wall.

“Aries is fine.”

“Good.”

A fluffy ear twitched before the door opened again, and the Celestial Spirit offered Nami a tired smile, pantomiming zipping his lips closed before fading into starlight.

“I’m sorry.” The navigator began, looking even more exhausted than Leo had. “You shouldn’t have come, but…no one deserves what he has planned for you.”

“You make it sound like I haven’t dealt with ego-maniacal tyrants before.” The pinkette teased, though the weak smile slid off her face. “…Why didn’t you tell us?”

“So you could get yourselves killed?” Nami bit back, eyes faintly red around the edges. “I almost have the money Arlong and I agreed on, then I’ll be free, and Cocoyashi Village will be safe.”

“If you had asked, I would’ve given you the money.”

“You would’ve just _given_ me a hundred million beli?” The redhead scoffed.

“Yes.”

This practically threw the navigator right off her feet.

“ _Why_? I just killed Usopp!”

The pink-haired woman stared at her as if Nami truly was as dumb as a sack of rocks.

“No, you didn’t.” She replied coolly, gaze dropping to the other’s bandaged hand. “You’re nakama.”

And somehow, staring into her faintly golden eyes, Nami believed her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BAM!

BAM!

CRUNCH!

“Which one of you is Arlong?” Luffy demanded, marching over the rubble he had made of Arlong Park’s door.

“ _My_ name happens to be Arlong.” The shark-fishman stated from his throne, unmoved.

“I’m Luffy.” Their hatless captain stated firmly. “I’m a pirate! Kari-chan! Stop playing around!”

The fishmen shifted, confused-

And a nearby doorway flew off its hinges and into a pool, right in front of an un-surprised Luffy, Hikari yawning as she stepped out into the sunlight.

“Oi, what took you so long?”

“Hikari-san!” Sanji blubbered, heart-eye firmly in place as he practically teleported over. “Your beauty knows no bounds!”

“Well, that explains it…” The pinkette drawled, spinning a chain lazily in one hand. “Are we kicking ass and taking names, or just talking?”

“Where do you think _you’re_ going?” A fishman cut in, sneering. “You need to run things by us first, girly.”

Hikari turned a blank look on them, unimpressed, and grabbed a key.

“Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! TAUROS!”

“Nice to see you again, hime!” The minotaur-Spirit cheered, towering over some very stunned fishmen as he stretched. “Your breasts are looking particularly bouncy today!”

CRACK!

“Be careful and take care of the mooks, will you?”

“Y-Yes, ma’am!”

Tauros hefted his ax and got to work, and Hikari ignored the aborted screams and grunts and splashes and a fawning Sanji to give Zoro a once-over as he ambled up.

“Pull any stitches doing something stupid while I was gone?”

“Look who’s talking.” He shot back, knuckles gone white on Wado Ichimonji’s hilt as one hand gently prodded the dark bruising on her neck.

“I lose my temper one time and get in some trouble, and that somehow equates to all the stupid you’ve done?” She snarked back, mouth quirking into a smile as a fishman tumbled overhead in a dead faint.

“Kari!” Usopp wailed, throwing himself onto the pink-haired woman with tears streaming down his face. “Did he hurt you?!”

“I’m fine, long-nose.” Hikari assured, shoving him off by the face. “Any blood on me isn’t mine.”

“Like a Valkyrie, your beauty has no match in battle!” Sanji swooned, and Zoro smirked at the thoroughly unimpressed expression on Hikari’s face.

“Do you come up with this shit on the spot, or do you think it up ahead of time?”

With most of the rabble out of his way, Luffy marched right up to a seated Arlong and gave him a solid punch, the watching mob of Cocoyashi villagers staring in stunned silence as this tossed the fishman into a wall hard enough to shatter it.

“Don’t make our navigator cry!”

This caught Hikari’s attention fully, a frown taking shape as Tauros smacked aside a few fishmen that tried to charge at Luffy.

“Yeesh…You just had to run on ahead by yourself.” Sanji complained calmly, stepping up to join their captain as Arlong’s own officers rallied.

“It’s not like I’d lose on my own.”

“Idiot! When did I say I was worried about you? I just don’t want you hogging all the prey!”

“I don’t mind if you hog them all, though.” Usopp assured, trying not to shake even as he stood side-by-side with Luffy.

“You sure got some guts.” Zoro approved, smirking, and Hikari rolled her eyes as Tauros flanked her, ax hefted over one shoulder.

“Pull your weight this time, at least.”

“A pirate, huh?” Arlong muttered, not even moving from his slump. “I see…So that’s what you guys’ deal is. You were after Nami from the very start.”

The shark-fishman barked out a laugh.

“But what can you four inferior creatures possibly do?”

“Fool!” An octopus-fishman scolded. “You’re not worth Arlong’s time! _He’ll_ be more than enough!”

Using his mouth like a trumpet, he blasted a sound out over the water, and Hikari quirked a brow at the sudden dread from the villagers, who were being blocked by Johnny and Yosaku at the wall.

“The whole lot of you will be food for him! Come out, Momoo!”

The sea began to rumble, the walls shake, and Usopp was thoroughly freaking out as a swell came through the gate and rose to reveal what appeared to be a genuine sea-cow, who already seemed rather battered and unmotivated.

“It’s the Grand Line monster that destroyed the town of Gosa!” Usopp yelped, drawing Momoo’s attention to them.

Upon spotting Luffy and Sanji, the poor creature jerked back and immediately began to retreat, much to his handler’s confusion.

“Wait! Momoo! Where are you going?! Hey! Stop! Get back here! Momoo!”

“Momoo.”

Arlong’s frigid voice brought the monster up short.

“What are you doing? Though, if you wanna run away, I won’t stop you…Understand, Momoo?”

That prompted Momoo to whip around, and Hikari growled.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I’ll do it!” Luffy bit out, too angry to even smile. “This is a waste of time!”

Raising one foot, he slammed it down _into_ the concrete, and then the other, upper body twisting up like a spring…

“Close Gate!” Hikari ordered immediately, turning to shove Usopp down while Tauros disappeared before tackling Zoro and Sanji just as Luffy grabbed the sea-cow’s horns-

“Gum Gum Pinwheel!”

And flung Momoo around in an ever-faster circle, smashing concrete and fishmen alike away with ease before tossing his impromptu battering ram over the wall and out into open sea.

“I didn’t come here to take on these guys! The one I wanna beat up is you!” Luffy shouted, pointing to Arlong where the shark-fishman still sprawled in some rubble.

“That’s perfect, then. I was just thinking of killing you now.”

“ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!” Hikari roared, smashing a fist down on her captain’s head.

“That was dangerous, you!” Sanji scolded, knocking his own foot into Luffy’s cranium.

“Are you trying to kill us, too?!” Usopp demanded, clearly shaken from his sudden fall and the following destruction.

But Luffy hardly seemed to notice, leaning one way and then the other, and Hikari paused.

“…Luffy.”

“Yeah, Kari-chan?” He replied rather calmly, still rocking in place.

“I swear on all the stars in the sky, if you’re stuck right now, I am going to make sure your stupidity never enters the gene pool.”

“I’m stuck.”

Rubbing at the bridge of her nose, Hikari began to count backwards from ten in her mind-

“How dare you hurt our brothers?!” Jigme shouted, turning bright red in his fury. “Arlong-san, I will take care of these fools!”

Eye twitching, Hikari grabbed her captain by the scruff like a disobedient pup and smashed a foot onto the concrete, pulling him free with a slight POP.

“Thanks, Kari-chan!”

“You want to fight me?” She asked the angelfish-fishman, expression completely blank as she dropped Luffy.

“If you could call your swift defeat a fight!” Jigme retorted, holding out a key. “Then fight me!”

Zoro smirked at the sharp-toothed smile that took root on Hikari’s face.

“I accept your challenge.”

Jigme jerked as a glowing dome closed around the pair of key-holders, glancing around wildly, and Sanji nearly bit through his cigarette as the swordsman froze.

“What’s the meaning of this?!”

“Do you know _anything_ about being a key-holder?” Hikari drawled, rolling her eyes at the confused expressions now aimed her way. “You’re even dumber than _Luffy_ , and that’s saying something.”

“Really?” The rubber boy pouted, and Usopp sputtered.

“That’s not a compliment!”

“Let me explain this in a simple way even _you_ can understand.” The pinkette continued, ignoring their bickering. “There are only four acceptable ways to obtain a key. Finding an unclaimed key, taking the key of a dead key-holder, being given a key of another’s free will, and defeating another key-holder to take _their_ keys. If you try to steal a key, the Gate is sealed shut until it’s returned or you’ve defeated the key-holder. Spirits are also banned from touching any other Spirits’ key, and only hold their own if between key-holders.”

Gesturing to the dome, Hikari felt a little giggle slip free.

“You challenged me to a fight, key-holder to key-holder, and the Celestial Spirit King _really_ wants us to follow the rules. Which means no outside interference, and the loser forfeits all rights to their keys.”

“Then you don’t stand a chance!” Jigme claimed, chest puffing up proudly. “After all, I have the strongest Spirit in the Zodiac! Open, Gate of the Lion! LEO!”

Adjusting the cuffs of his wrinkled suit, Leo glanced up at their enclosed battlefield for a moment, ears perking.

“Funny that you mention that…” Hikari noted, not even batting an eye. “It’s true that Leo the Lion is the strongest Zodiac in the Celestial Spirit World…but in _our_ world, they’re only as strong as the bond with their key-holder.”

Judging by the way Jigme’s stripes went pale, this was not a welcome revelation, and Hikari’s smile was all fang.

“Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! AQUARIUS!”

The pool exploded outward as said mermaid-Spirit appeared, smile far too toothy to be safe, and Leo sighed as Sanji went heart-eyes.

“Be gentle?”

“And waste this opportunity?” Aquarius replied, raising her urn. “Not on your life.”

Hikari dodged sideways to avoid the blow-back, water frothing as it splashed against the dome, and swung out her ill-gotten chain like it was a whip, which wrapped around Jigme’s leg and yanked him off-balance.

Leo barely managed to weave around the first rush, fists clenched and glowing with starlight, but his return blow barely blunted the edge of Aquarius’ next attack, throwing him backwards.

Jigme was being swung around like a ragdoll, smashing into the ground and the dome, cursing and flailing and yelping, unable to free himself from the chain around his leg.

“Whoa…” Usopp stuttered out, wide-eyed.

“Kari-chan and Aquarius are really strong.” Luffy agreed, clearly proud.

“No one could be more graceful in battle than Hikari-hime!” Sanji praised, noodling happily.

Zoro, however, frowned.

With a twist of the wrist, Hikari snapped her opponent into the ground hard enough to create a crater, and Leo fell to one knee with a tired smile, already disappearing.

“Finally…”

Aquarius’ smile was gentler now as her fellow Spirit retreated back through his Gate and the dome faded, but it fell when Hikari stumbled forward a step.

A firm grip on the shoulder kept her upright, and she blinked blearily up at Zoro, eyes fading back to black.

“Okay, you were right…” She muttered, words slurring just slightly with fatigue as Aquarius passed a hand over her hair, fading back through her Gate. “I’m not doing so great right now…”

“We’ve got the rest.”

Sanji began to flail when the pinkette slumped into him, almost breathing fire, and Zoro ignored him while retrieving her newly-earned keys.

“How dare you hurt our brothers?!” The octopus-fishman ranted, flailing all six arms as he set Hikari down against a stable piece of rubble.

“It would seem we need to fight, too.” Kuroobi decided, stern.

“Looks like we need to teach them the differences between our species.” Choo agreed.

“The main forces finally show up, huh?” Zoro approved, one hand on Wado Ichimonji.

“Arlong-san, please stay there quietly.” The ray-fishman suggested, Choo nodding along.

“If you go on a mad rampage, you’ll tear all of Arlong Park into pieces.”

“We’ll take care of these guys!”

“Yeah.” Arlong agreed, as if ready to watch a good show. “Do as you wish.”

“Seems I’ve wound up on a crew with an amazing woman, even if the captain’s one hell of an idiot.” Sanji noted, taking a drag of his cigarette. “But he’s a hundred times better than a damn gang that’d hurt a lady.”

“Lady?” Kuroobi echoed, unimpressed. “To think you’d burst in here just for these lousy girls. You really know how to make us laugh.”

“Lousy girls?” Sanji repeated, smile falling off his face. “Just try and insult Nami-san or Hikari-hime one more time. I’ll use a buttered frying pan to turn you into meuniere, fish man!”

“You seem somewhat skilled for a human. Any sort of chivalry from a pirate is obviously half-hearted.”

“Go ahead and see if my chivalry is half-hearted or not. I _was_ raised by an unbeatable pirate for half my life.”

“It appears you don’t know the true level of the fishman species.”

“For the love of stars, stop posturing and HIT EACH OTHER!” Hikari shouted, one eye slit open in irritation, and the octopus-fishman lifted up a large piece of rubble in her direction.

“Hey, octopus.”

Said fishman paused, blinking at the sheathed katana pointing in his face.

“She’s not fighting right now.” Zoro continued, glaring. “ _I’ll_ take you on.”

The anger shifted focus quickly, and Zoro dodged the slab of concrete suddenly swinging towards his head.

“How dare you attack my brothers?!”

“I’m not interested in these old stories.” The swordsman replied, unsheathing Wado Ichimonji. “It doesn’t matter what reasons you have for wanting to kill me. The situation’s changed now. You’re not trying to destroy us. _We’re_ trying to destroy _you_.”

Choo avoided both of these blooming battles, hands in pockets as he headed straight for-

“Exploding Star!”

Wincing at the bright flash, Hikari took in a deep breath, gold sparking in her eyes as the fire faded to reveal a ticked-off Choo staring down a suddenly-very-sweaty Usopp.

“Seems you really _do_ want me to kill you.”

Without further prompting, the sniper took off screaming back out of Arlong Park, though his pursuer stopped once spotting the mob.

“You’re the people from Cocoyashi Village. Judging from the fact that you have weapons, I take it this is a rebellion?”

Hikari hissed, pulling out a gold key-

“Then you’re all-”

“Exploding Star!”

Well, _that_ caught Choo’s attention.

“You’re dealing with _me_!” Usopp shouted, shaking even in his bravery.

“If you wanna die that badly, I’ll get rid of you right now!”

The pinkette sighed as they took off down the road, like some sort of cartoon chase scene, and rubbed her forehead.

“Luffy?”

“Usopp can take care of him.” The rubber boy stated, sure.

“Hachi Ink Jet!”

Her attention snapped back to Zoro’s fight as he ducked around a spurt of black liquid, spinning back around with a horizontal swing that only took off a couple points of Hachi’s hair rather than his head.

“My hair! You bastard! I’m gonna-” The fishman raged, before suddenly calming. “Forgive you, since it’s just hair and its gonna grow back.”

“Huh?”

“Why are there so many crazy people?” Hikari lamented, earning a chuckle from Luffy.

“You can’t cut me because I have six hands.” Hachi claimed. “Go ahead and cut me if you can! Hachi’s-Triple-Sword-Catch!”

There were three distinct claps, and she sighed at the OUCH that followed a few moments later.

“I don’t have time to play with you.” Zoro complained, annoyed at the lack of seriousness his opponent was displaying.

But something was wrong, Hikari realized, sitting up with a wince as aching muscles screamed in protest.

The battle had barely started, but Zoro was already breathing heavily, shoulders heaving and sweat darkening the bandages he had used in replacement of a shirt.

Even Sanji seemed concerned, though he was quickly distracted by his own opponent when Kuroobi tried to knock his head off.

“Go down already.” The swordsman growled, charging, but Hachi jumped straight up to avoid him, clinging to a column.

“Hachi Suckers!”

…

“So what? Come down already! You damn octopus!”

“Zoro…” Hikari worried, shoving into a more upright position with a low groan.

“Do you mind if I ask you a question? You don’t, right?” Hachi voiced from above. “I heard you use the Three Sword Style. Why are you using only one sword?”

“You’re already losing big with one sword!”

“Shut up! I’m not fighting seriously!” The octopus-fishman sputtered. “Actually, there’s a reason that a human swordsman can’t defeat me. Wanna hear what it is? You wanna hear it, right? When you hear it, you’ll be surprised, scared, blown-”

“FUCKING TELL US ALREADY!” Hikari roared, nearly causing Hachi to drop himself, but her anger evaporated instantly when the swordsman staggered. “Zoro!”

“He can do it.” Luffy assured, before Sanji could even turn his head from where he was hammering Kuroobi’s arm-fins with kicks.

“What’re you doing?” Hachi wondered, suspicious. “Are you trying to fake illness or something? I won’t fall for that, Roronoa Zoro! Just check out my true form!”

Watching the fishman scuttle up to a higher window, Hikari worried her lip at the slump Zoro had fallen into, not even straightening when Hachi returned with a sword in each hand.

“Look! This is my true form! Here comes Hachi, user of the Six Swords Style!”

And Zoro fell.

“Shit!” Hikari bit out, ignoring the pain and the fishman’s complaints as she lurched over to press a hand to Zoro’s back.

His skin burned under her palm, and the pinkette’s worries about the swordsman’s earlier wound from Mihawk proved well-founded.

“You need to get up.” She voiced, arms starting to shake as Hachi jumped down, swords flailing. “Because if _I_ have to fight this asshole, _neither_ of us is gonna be happy.”

Biting out a growl, Zoro started to rise, a flicker of his eyes enough to reassure her.

“The Six Swords Style, huh?” He stated, cutting through Hachi’s rant. “What a joke. I’ll tell you one thing, octopus. There’s a man I need to meet up with. Until I see him again, my life can’t be taken away even by Death himself!”

Hikari squeaked when two hands grabbed her hips and pulled her away, glancing up to find Luffy’s grin as he dropped her- _surprisingly gently_ -to lean against his legs.

“You should rest, Kari-chan.”

“What is it, Roronoa Zoro?” Hachi wondered as the human swordsman placed Wado Ichimonji’s hilt in his mouth and tied on his bandana. “I’m not sure what’s going on, but you look like you’re in pain. You think you can defeat my Six Swords Style in that condition? Everyone in the whole world thinks the same way.”

“That’s none of your business. I’ll show you the Three Swords Style. Yosaku! Johnny! Let me use your swords!”

The pair of bounty hunters scrambled up to do just that, throwing their blades in spinning arcs towards him.

“Ha! I’ll show you the wall that you humans with two arms can’t surpass! Six Swords Style! Tentacle-Sword Overload!”

Catching both swords by the hilts, Zoro spun into the wild, flailing assault, dodging and blocking and diverting every slash with a surprising ease for someone so heavily wounded.

“Three Sword Style! Streaming Wolf Swords!”

A moment later, Hachi’s chest burst open with criss-crossing slashes, and a heavy breath escaped Hikari’s lungs in relief.

“How dare you have the impudence to do such a thing?” Hachi said once regaining his composure. “I’m really mad, you son of a bitch! I’m gonna kill you! If you just think about it, you should know! I can hold six swords, so there’s no way you can defeat me when you can only hold three swords! Isn’t that right?!”

“Could you shut him up already?” Hikari complained, only half-aware of Sanji and Kuroobi exchanging blows and taunts, and Zoro chuckled.

“Whether it’s three swords or six swords, it doesn’t matter. Your sword and my sword carry different weight.”

“Weight, you said?” Hachi replied, confused. “I see. So your swords are heavy. But my swords weigh at least three hundred kilos per sword, though they may not look like it. They weigh a lot more than you humans’ swords, you bastard!”

“No, that’s not what he meant.” Hikari deadpanned, and Luffy chuckled at being caught.

“I knew that, Kari-chan!”

“There’s no point in discussing with an idiot.” Zoro decided as Hachi took a new stance.

“Six Swords Style! Octopus Pot Stance! New Years-”

The octopus-fishman lunged with his weapons all creating a point, which struck Zoro’s borrowed swords before-

“-Open!”

Guard broken, Zoro had no time to react before Hachi headbutted him right in the chest.

“Body Slam!”

“Fuck!” Hikari cursed as the swordsman was sent flying off his feet, Hachi already moving to meet him.

“That’ll show you! I won’t let you land while you’re still alive! Six Sword Ultimate Technique! Waltz of Six Swords!”

The whirling of his blades kicked up a strong wind, like an amped-up woodchipper, and a cry went up from Johnny and Yosaku as Zoro fell-

And twisted.

Hachi cried out, fresh blood spilling from his hands and grip lost on all six blades, as the swordsman landed in a crouch.

“That bastard!” The fishman complained, shaking out the pain. “I’m completely angry now! I won’t let him get away! I’m gonna really kill him good!”

Zoro swayed for a moment, stumbled, but his gaze caught on Luffy and Hikari, which steadied his stance.

“Six Swords Style! Octopus Pot Stance! New Year’s-”

Bandages staining red and chest heaving, Zoro spun.

“Dragon Twister!”

All six swords shattered as Hachi flew into the air with a burst of red, crashing down in an unconscious heap after a few weightless moments.

“Octo-man…You now know the difference between the weight in our swords, right? Are you happy now?”

A hand flew out to catch his shoulder, and Luffy pulled the barely-conscious Zoro over, Hikari steadying him into a much slower descent onto her lap with a concerned frown.

“Shit, you’ve really outdone yourself this time.”

“Stop fussing.” He muttered, collapsing between her legs. “Worry more about the pervert cook.”

Glancing up, the pinkette noticed that Sanji and Kuroobi were still going at it, and scowled.

“Oi! Aren’t you done yet?”

“I’ll be just a moment, Hikari-hime!” The blonde cooed, heart-eye popping through for a moment before he refocused to dodge a palm strike aimed at his head.

“Pathetic.” Kuroobi stated, stalwart. “Know that your inevitable failure here means the girl will soon hold the seed of a new race.”

Sanji practically lit up in flames, and Zoro was suddenly _very_ conscious and _very_ angry.

“WHAT?!”

Before the ray-fishman could react, the blonde moved.

“Collier.”

The blow snapped Kuroobi into the concrete _hard_ , and Hikari blinked in surprise at his sudden ferocity.

“My chivalry is naïve? Epaule!”

Kuroobi’s face met the ground this time, and Luffy grinned proudly.

“I can’t protect anyone, you said? Cotelette! Selle! Poitrine! Gigot!”

Struggling up, the fishman lost his focus in a rush of rage.

“Son of a bitch! Ultimate Fist! Thousand Brick-!”

“Mouton Shot!”

Arlong Park rumbled as Sanji’s attack struck first, sending his opponent flying through walls and out the other side.

“I guess he doesn’t want dessert.”

But Zoro had other things to focus on, shoving himself up from Hikari’s lap with a growl as Arlong looked over his defeated officers in disbelief.

“He touched you?”

The pinkette blinked, confused, before Zoro touched her bruises in explanation.

“He’d be bleeding if he had.” She assured, heart skipping along a new beat.

“Arlong!”

Their heads whipped around at this unexpected shout to find Nami, wearing Luffy’s hat with her staff in hand and left arm almost completely bandaged, glaring at the shark-fishman with eight years’ worth of rage.

“Hey, Nami.” Arlong greeted with forced cheer, standing amid the wreckage. “I was about to crush some pirates just now. What did you come here for?”

“To kill you.” The redhead responded coldly.

“To kill me?”

Laughter burst from Arlong, and Sanji shifted as if to grab up Nami while Zoro’s grip tightened on Hikari’s shoulders.

“You never learn, do you? How many times did you try to kill me during the eight years you were with us? You tried assassination, poison, sneak attacks…Were you able to actually kill me? You must be completely aware that you mere humans can’t kill me. Now, listen. I won’t kill you, and you can’t escape from me. Nami, you’ll be our surveyor forever. And the little dragon will be mother to a superior race.”

Even Luffy’s face darkened at this, blank as the sea before a storm.

“But, as you know, I’m a good-natured man. If possible, I want you to be here of your own free will. So, how about this? I’ll be killing everyone here except you two.”

Hikari _snarled_ , eyes flickering gold, as Nami froze in place.

“But if you happily come back to the Arlong Pirates, I don’t mind letting those people from Cocoyashi Village live. But I can’t let these guys live. They went too far. The question is who you’ll be with. You either take my side now and get saved along with the villagers, or be on these weaklings’ side and try fighting against me with everyone. Are you my friend…or their friend?”

“I’ll rip out your throat with my teeth before you ever touch Nami again.” Hikari bit out, voice gone smoky and distorted as fangs formed.

Gripping the brim of Luffy’s straw hat, Nami nodded and turned to the villagers with a watery smile.

“Everyone, I’m sorry! Please die with me!”

The villagers roared in agreement, and Luffy frowned.

“Hey! I’m gonna beat up Arlong!”

“Then hop to it, captain.” Hikari snarked back, glancing up at him with a quirked brow. “Before I lose my patience.”

“Egg Star!”

The projectile spattered across Arlong’s raised hand, and Usopp’s head appeared from over the wall, slingshot in hand.

“I’ve got your back, Luffy!”

“At least he’s alive.” She muttered, biting back a smile when the sniper ducked back down until only his nose was visible thanks to the fishman’s glare.

“Listen! I beat one of the leaders! I beat one of the leaders! I beat one of the leaders! The guy with a face like this!” Usopp crowed, pulling his mouth out before laughing. “Fishmen are a piece of cake! Serves you right! With my arrival, the fight comes to a climax at once!”

With a nod, Luffy stepped onto the battlefield and went on the offensive.

“Gum Gum Whip! Gum Gum Pistol!”

Arlong was taking every blow, jerking this way and that, before Luffy’s fists blurred.

“Gum Gum Gatling!”

A wall crumbled upon impact, and Hikari whistled, impressed, as Zoro struggled up to move both of them further from the fighting.

“Did you do something?” The fishman asked, rising from the rubble nonchalantly.

“Yep.” Luffy answered, unfazed. “That was my warm-up.”

“What a bunch of scum, nobly hanging on…Can you understand my anger? It’s the anger of seeing my dear brothers crushed by worms.”

Luffy hardly seemed to hear him, stretching for the battle to come.

“You’ll realize soon enough that you should’ve died without fighting.” Arlong continued, undeterred. “What’s the terrifying difference between you and me?”

“Nose.” Luffy answered simply, and Hikari face-palmed as Zoro’s head dropped on her shoulder in defeat. “Jaw? Webs!”

“SPECIES!” The fishman eventually exploded, lunging to take a bite out of the rubber boy, who quickly side-stepped.

Suddenly, Luffy was on the defensive, jumping back to avoid those sharp fangs before Arlong pinned his target to a still-standing pillar with one hand-

But Luffy was able to pull his head and neck out of the way, so Arlong clamped down on stone instead, and Usopp cheered.

“Such a fool! He hurt himself by biting on a rock! Now his teeth’re-”

Cracks spider-webbed up the entire awning, crumbling to dust under the fishman’s jaws, and Hikari stared blankly.

“You were saying?”

“Ah! That’s scary!” Luffy yelped, scampering away as the dust settled.

“You see? This is the inherent power of a fishman. Heaven discriminated against you humans and made you powerless creatures that bow before fishmen. You humans are inferior creatures. We were on a different level from the moment we were born. I’ll show you the real difference between you and me.”

“Yeah?” Luffy replied challengingly, smiling. “Why don’t you? No way I’ll lose against a fish. I’m the man who’ll be Pirate King!”

“Pirate King?” Arlong echoed, picking up a chunk of stone that was crushed to powder under his fingers. “Don’t make me laugh. Can you inferior humans do something like crush a pillar with your teeth?”

“So what?” Luffy retorted, his own fist smashing through a hunk of rubble. “Stop bragging over stuff like that! It’s not like biting is the only way to break stone!”

“That’s beside the point!” Arlong fumed. “A stupid and weak species, that’s what humans are. What can you do when you can’t even pull yourself out of the water?!”

Luffy dodged this next lunge, rubbery arms whipping out to grab up Johnny and Yosaku’s abandoned swords to start swinging them.

“Nothing! That’s why I need help! Take that! And that! And that!”

“What’re you doing?” Arlong wondered, dodging backwards easily. “It looks like you’re just swinging swords around.”

“That’s pretty much what he’s doing, yeah.” Hikari deadpanned, barely glancing up from where she was putting pressure on Zoro’s sluggishly-bleeding chest.

The shark-fishman knocked one away with his nose, the blade cracking, before shattering the other between his sharp teeth.

“If you’re just playing around, I’m not going to join your little game. Enough of this nonsense-”

“Clench your teeth!” Luffy warned, spinning around to land a punch square in Arlong’s pearly whites that caused them to shatter. “I don’t know how to use swords, you bastard! I can’t use keys! I don’t know how to sail the oceans! I can’t cook! I can’t lie, either! I’m confident that I can’t live without help!”

“Fully admitting how pathetic you are…” Arlong muttered, one hand over his mouth as he sat upright. “You sure are honest. I bet your crew is bothered by having such an incompetent captain like you. Someone like you, without any pride, has the caliber to be a captain? What on earth can you do?”

“I can defeat you!”

“Of course, you damn idiot.” Sanji agreed, lighting a fresh cigarette.

“If he dies, I’m gonna kill him.” Zoro grumbled, untying his bandana.

“Stupid’s hard to beat.” Hikari voiced with a shrug.

“I’ve got your back!” Usopp assured with a grin.

“Go on, Gum-Gum!” The villagers cheered.

“Go ahead and babble, you inferior species!” Arlong shouted, his broken teeth falling free so fresh ones could replace them.

“I hate sharks.” The pinkette deadpanned as Luffy flailed a moment in surprise.

As if to prove a point, the fishman pulled out this next set of teeth, and then the ones that grew in after that, holding them like deadly castanets in each hand.

“This is a distinctive quality that heaven gave us. Are you starting to realize what a superior species the fishmen are?”

“If he says that shit one more time, he won’t have a mouth for those teeth to grow back into.” Hikari rumbled, hissing at the sudden sharp ache in her bones.

“Tooth Attack!”

Luffy jerked back, almost stumbling over his own feet as each forward thrust barely missed skin, grabbing onto Arlong’s arm as he was forced into the rubble-

“Fuck!” The pinkette bit out, wide-eyed, watching those fangs keep coming down and tear, unable to see the carnage.

Until Arlong froze.

When his bulk shifted back, the surrounding humans breathed a sigh of relief to find that Luffy had used a nearby fishman as a shield, rather than been torn apart.

“You damn rubber man! How dare you use my brother as a shield?!”

“What’re you saying?” Luffy responded, blinking innocently. “You’re the one who attacked me.”

“Don’t move, you damn rubber man!” Arlong threatened, readying for another volley.

“Oh yeah! I’ve got an interesting idea!”

“If it’s anything like Pinwheel, I’m going to hit him.” Hikari drawled, shaking fingers closing around a gold key as Luffy resumed dodging in earnest.

Standing his ground, the rubber boy whipped his foot up and across Arlong’s face, finally gaining some breathing room as the fishman fell, weaponized teeth lost along with his current set.

“There’s no point in crushing my teeth repeatedly. You still don’t get-?”

And then everyone caught on to what Luffy had done.

“Look! I’ve got fangs, too!”

“I thought as much.” Zoro grumbled, grip tightening on Hikari’s wrist.

“How long are you going to keep fooling around?!” Arlong roared, finally catching his opponent across the shoulder, and Hikari sighed as her captain flailed on the ground in exaggerated pain.

“How did this idiot survive before we found him?”

“Tooth Attack!”

Luckily, the rubber boy regained enough composure to dodge before being sliced open, using bits of rubble in the hopes of creating a suitable shield before-

Johnny and Yosaku cried out when a tooth-serrated hand slammed into Luffy’s belly, smashing him into the ground, and the rubber boy sunk his own ill-gotten fangs into Arlong’s shoulder in retribution.

“How do you like your own teeth?” He spat out along with said teeth, stumbling back with one hand on the set buried in his side.

“Even if it’s _my_ teeth you used, it’s _your_ weak jaw, after all.” The fishman retorted, unfazed. “Listen up. Shark teeth become useful when they come with a strong jaw that can bite off the meat.”

With that, he lunged, and Luffy met his open maw with an elbow.

Crying out at the pain, he anchored himself rather than flail about, lifting the larger Arlong up and slamming him down head-first, tumbling free of those sharp teeth.

For a few moments, there was stillness on the battlefield, concerned murmurs passing among the villagers as Arlong eventually slid into the water and Luffy finally wrenched the fangs out of his side with a grunt, standing.

“Careful, idiot!” Hikari warned, jaw clenched. “He’s in the pool!”

“The pool?” Luffy echoed, spotting a fin as it cut through the water. “There’s a shark!”

“That’s Arlong!” Usopp shouted, dumbstruck.

That fin then disappeared.

The water exploded, tossing Luffy and breaking the second floor wall of Arlong Park, faster than the eye could follow.

“What the fuck was that?!” Hikari blurted, gaze flicking from a complaining Luffy to the newly-made hole as Arlong stepped out.

“Wow, I’m impressed you dodged it. But the more you dodge it, the longer your hell continues. Shark Darts!”

The fishman lunged nose-first, nearly skewering Luffy with the serrated length, and the impact alone caused concrete to fail.

“Shark Darts!”

The rubber boy could only toss himself out of harm’s way in a desperate attempt to escape being a shish-kabob, crying out when he was merely grazed by the arrow that was Arlong.

“Hey, Luffy, hide!” Usopp advised when the fishman disappeared back underwater. “Arlong went into the sea again!”

“No…”

“At least don’t stand right by the water, you absolute moron!” Hikari shouted, heart pounding.

“Don’t be stupid!” Sanji agreed. “Are you knowingly going to become a target? Hide!”

“I don’t want to!” Luffy shot back, steadfast. “I’ll catch him and break his nose! Come on, shark!”

“Didn’t you hear us saying you should hide, Luffy?!” Usopp burst, frustrated. “You barely dodged his attacks, and they all grazed you! If you take a direct hit, you’ll die instantly!”

Scowling, Luffy grabbed his fingers in a reverse grip.

“Gum Gum Shield!”

An eruption of water, and Zoro could only blink at finding Arlong being held back by Luffy’s stretched fingers, the rubber boy flinging himself free and forcing the fishman into a crash landing.

“You lose.” He giggled, clinging to an upper wall like a limpet. “That attack won’t work anymore.”

“Shark Darts!”

Luffy flailed as this attack came through the floor below, losing his grip and pushing off, and Arlong used the roof’s edge to get a new trajectory on the apparently-helpless captain.

“Gum Gum Finger Net!”

This allowed the rubber boy to use his opponent’s own momentum to switch their positions, giving him the advantage of height and gravity.

“And Spear!”

Debris obscured his landing, and Hikari coughed, squinting to see…

“Fuck.” She muttered, seeing the slit eyes of a predator.

“I’ve never seen Arlong’s eyes like that…” Nami whispered, terrified.

“You inferior human!” The shark-fishman roared, whipping Luffy around and smashing him through a wall. “What did you do to me, a fishman?!”

“It doesn’t hurt, but I can see he’s really mad.” The rubber boy noted, shoving a slab of drywall off.

Grabbing a balcony railing overhead, Luffy swung himself away before Arlong smashed a fist into a wall, pulling free a massive sword lined on one side with large triangular blades like a serrated knife.

“Shark Saw!” Nami recognized, wincing as Arlong leaped up to bring that blade-saw down at Luffy’s head.

To his credit, Luffy managed to avoid each blow by swinging up to a higher floor, every section of roof and wall smashing apart behind him.

“Come on, come on…” Hikari muttered, watching their progress.

The battle disappeared through a fifth-floor window, and everyone seemed to hold their breath, listening…

A desk burst out into open air, papers flying, and the pinkette only needed to look at Nami’s face to know what it was.

 _Smash it all up, Luffy_.

A bookshelf, and then a chair, followed soon after, walls giving way as a whole wave of paper came tumbling down, etched with sea charts and maps.

Then Luffy’s foot burst through the roof, going up and up and-

Arlong Park cracked audibly right down the center, all the way to its foundation, and Zoro cursed as he lurched up, Hikari yelping in surprise at suddenly being picked up and rushed away as the building gave way.

“Shit! Luffy!”

“Nami-san, this way!” Sanji urged, almost bodily lifting the redhead when she hesitated to follow.

Once the rubble and dust settled, the pirates and villagers waited, hoping…

Luffy rose from the pile, battered and bleeding but _standing_ , and threw his head back in a roar.

“NAMI! YOU’RE MY NAKAMA!”

Tears filled the navigator’s eyes, hidden by the brim of a straw hat, but she was startled out of the moment by a yelp and a THUMP as Zoro toppled over, Hikari twisting to cushion his fall.

“BE CAREFUL WITH A DELICATE FLOWER LIKE HIKARI-HIME, MOSSHEAD!”

“OI, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, SHITTY COOK!”

Dropping her head against Zoro’s chest, Hikari released a tired little giggle as the villagers crowded around Luffy, tossing him into the air in a celebratory fashion.

Well, until they dropped him.

Nami ignored them, placing the straw hat back where it belonged, and the pinkette relaxed as a heavy hand plopped onto her head…

“Hold it right there, you!”

“If that’s a marine, I’m going to be very upset.” She muttered into sweat-dampened bandages, and a low chuckle answered.

“What a lucky day today is!” The marine colonel continued, unaware of the growing ire at his back. “Well done. I watched the entire fight. Fluke as it was, I never once imagined the fishmen would lose to a bunch of nameless pirates like you. However, thanks to you, all the money I was to give Arlong, and all the money and valuables stored in Arlong Park, are now mine! Everyone, drop your weapons! I, Colonel Nezumi of Navy Branch Number Sixteen, hereby take credit for what you’ve done here-”

He squeaked when a hand clamped over his throat, his sailors paling as a _very upset_ Hikari lifted him up one-handed, eyes flashing gold.

“Learn to read a situation, dumbass.”

Usopp winced, covering his eyes while the pinkette worked, and Nojiko gave an impressed whistle as the colonel was dropped in a battered heap, a foot pressing on his back.

“You should be ashamed of yourselves, trying to take advantage of people who needed your help.” She scolded frigidly, the surrounding marines trembling in terror. “Which is why you’re going to make up for it by cleaning up this shit-pile, rebuilding Gosa, and returning Nami’s money.”

“But-”

Luffy blinked at the choked squeaking sound that escaped instead of words, the sound of bones grinding following after.

“And if I hear even a rumor that you touched any of the valuables in Arlong Park, I’m going to be unhappy.” Hikari added, smile all fang. “And you wouldn’t want me to be unhappy, would you?”

Nezumi could only nod frantically, starting to turn blue from lack of air, and Zoro snorted as he was released, scrambling away at supersonic speeds.

“Pathetic.”

“I’ll get you, you rotten pirates!”

Hikari just rolled her eyes, utterly impressed.

“I’m absolutely terrified.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro grunted as the needle and thread were passed through a sensitive section of flesh, Doctor Nako shaking his head in disapproval.

“You fool! Trying to take care of such a big injury on your own! Honestly! Are you folks really pirates? Do you even have a ship doctor?!”

“We’re working on it…” Hikari muttered from her own medical bed, blinking slowly.

“A doctor? That sounds good, too!” Luffy voiced from the window, a hank of meat swinging in his hand. “But a musician comes first. Right, Zoro? Kari-chan?”

“Why’s that?” The swordsman gritted out.

“Pirates sing, you know?”

A bedside table smacked into their captain’s face, and Nako blinked as Hikari yawned extra wide.

“Doctor first. Sleep now?”

Choking out a snicker, Zoro nodded.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

With a low hum, the pinkette burrowed into the white covers and dropped off into dreamland.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cocoyashi Village was alive with laughter and music, lights trailing from rooftop to rooftop and tables groaning under their burden, as people from all over the island celebrated their long-awaited freedom.

Balancing a plate in one hand, piled high with lobster and sushi, and holding a heavy bottle of sake with two cups in the other, Hikari weaved through the crowds with lazy grace.

Seated in the shadows of an alley, Zoro quirked a brow as she dropped onto the ledge next to him, placing the plate between them and shaking the bottle in offering.

“If you’re gonna drink, you should eat something, too.” She explained, and the swordsman shrugged, accepting his share of sake and the lobster tail that was offered.

Usopp was a block down, leading another rendition of his victory ballad, and the pinkette hummed along, popping a piece of sushi into her mouth.

“Going to complete the collection?” Zoro noted, glancing at the five gold keys now hanging from her hip next to the five silvers.

“Definitely.” Hikari rejoined, handing over the bottle once her cup was full. “Trying to break the world record for stitches?”

“Oi!”

The swordsman grumbled at her laughter, and she sipped at her sake slowly, picking out another piece of sushi.

“Don’t go off fighting on your own.”

She blinked up at him, confused, and Zoro huffed, trying to hide his embarrassment behind another gulp of sake.

“When you find trouble, you’re worse than Luffy. So stay close.”

Worrying her lower lip to keep back a smile, Hikari nodded.

“Got it.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dressed in a brand new backless white tank top and dark green cargo capris, Hikari looked over the Going Merry’s deck with a critical eye, counting the crates and barrels to make sure everything was there.

“This the last of it?” Usopp wondered, lifting one last box over the railing so Zoro could swing himself up.

“Yeah.”

“Alright!”

“Are you finished loading it all?” Luffy wondered, and Hikari nodded with one last sweeping glance.

“Yeah, that’s all of it.”

“We’ve got lots of provisions now.” Sanji noted, dumping the ash from his cigarette overboard. “We’re good to go.”

“We were only here a few days, but this island’s full of memories, huh?” Their sharpshooter mused, setting down the last of his burden.

“Yeah!” Luffy agreed, grinning, before Hikari glanced overboard in curiosity.

“We owe you a lot for everything you’ve done.” Yosaku began, serious. “We’re gonna get back to our profession of bounty hunting again.”

“This is goodbye for now, but we look forward to the day we meet again somewhere.” Johnny finished, just as stoic.

“Take care.” Zoro replied, at least a little proud that they were striking out on their own again.

“We’re ready to go.” The pinkette reminded her crew-mates, brushing back her ponytail.

“Hey, hold on!” Sanji protested. “What about Nami-san?”

“Maybe she’s not coming?” Zoro suggested, arms crossed.

“Why not?!” The cook protested, before glaring at the swordsman. “You! You made another pass at Nami-san again, didn’t you?!”

“Why would I do that?”

“No, you definitely did! You can’t stand that me and Nami-san and Hikari-hime are all lovey-dovey!”

“I take offense to that statement.” Hikari deadpanned, though a vein pulsed in Zoro’s forehead.

“Are you an idiot?”

“What’d you call me?!” Sanji spit out, before whipping around onto Luffy. “If Nami-san isn’t on the boat, then forty-nine point thirty-six percent of my reason for being on the boat is gone!”

“I’m assuming the other forty-nine point thirty-six percent is me.” The pinkette drawled. “Fan-fucking-tastic.”

Movement caught her eye, and the crew gathered to see Nami standing on the crowd’s outskirts, dressed in a baggy white t-shirt and a miniskirt.

“Get the ship moving!” She ordered, taking off at a dead run.

“Did that sound like a suggestion?” Hikari snapped, getting Sanji and Usopp to stand at attention. “Get the ship moving!”

“Y-Yes, ma’am!”

“Anything for you and Nami-san, Hikari-hime!”

Zoro went to pull up the anchor while the pinkette lowered their sails, a strong breeze pulling the Going Merry away from the dock.

“Hey, is it okay to let her leave like this?” Sanji wondered, and Luffy shrugged.

“Why not? It’s her decision.”

Hikari watched the older girl zig-zag through the confused villagers, never once breaking stride, and a smirk grew across her face as Nami leaped the gap without even stumbling over the railing.

Then the navigator lifted her shirt-

The smaller woman laughed as a fountain of wallets spilled out, and Nami grinned.

“Take care, everyone!”

 _Some things never changed_.


	7. Heartfilia Arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an original chapter that I've rewritten about five times, so I am mostly just glad I finished it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> DragonPrincess18

“Come on, come on, come on!” Luffy whined, bouncing in place until Hikari placed a hand on his shoulder. “I wanna meet them!”

“Yeah, they’re part of the crew, too!” Usopp agreed.

“Fine, fine!” The pinkette agreed, waving them back with a smile. “Give me some room.”

Zoro slit an eye open as she held up one of the new keys, already sending a faint golden glow over the Going Merry’s deck.

“I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits. And now, I beckon you to my side at once! Pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Ram! ARIES!”

Sanji practically melted at the female Spirit that appeared, who hid in the fluffy ruff of her dress, tiny curved horns gleaming amid pink curls.

“Sumimasen…”

“Hey, there’s no need to apologize.” Hikari assured, offering a smile that seemed to ease the Spirit’s nerves.

“Hey, hey, what does she do?” Luffy wondered, head tilting as if the new angle would provide the answer.

“She steals hearts!” Sanji voiced dramatically, Aries squeaking when he dropped to one knee before her with a pink rose in hand. “Your gentle heart shines forth like a beacon on a foggy sea-”

Hikari’s fist slammed into the cook’s face, sending him flying back into the mast.

“Back off, pervert!” She growled, annoyed. “Can’t you see she’s nervous enough as it is?”

The Spirit watched this in surprise, fingers unclenching on the hem of her dress, as Hikari straightened.

“To answer your question, Luffy, Aries is a defensive Spirit. Her specialty is slowing down enemies and blocking attacks with wool she conjures, not charging in like Tauros.”

“Oh, okay!” The rubber boy replied, grinning. “Welcome to the crew, Aries!”

“Sumimasen…” Aries whispered, fidgeting. “I’m not very strong, but…But Virgo said you were kind…”

Straightening, she turned to Hikari with a determined expression.

“So I will try to be strong for you, Hikari-hime.”

With a shake of her head, the pink-haired woman smiled.

“You already are, Aries.”

Smiling, the Celestial Spirit faded back through her Gate, and Hikari turned an unimpressed look on Sanji that had Nami hiding a giggle behind her hand.

“One day, you’re gonna do that and Aquarius will drown you.”

“There’s no better way to die than at the hands of a beautiful mermaid!” The cook claimed, heart-eye pulsing.

“Hurry up, call the next one!” Usopp urged, and Zoro sat up from where he had been resting against the railing as Hikari rolled her eyes, grabbing the next key.

“I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits. And now, I beckon you to my side at once! Pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Lion! LEO!”

Light bloomed, brighter than Aries’ had been, and Hikari blinked when she caught sight of the Spirit within.

The Leo she had met before was haggard and worn-down, exhausted from being cut to barely a sliver of his usual power and thus struggling to even hold his presence beyond the Gate, and now…

“Don’t worry, Hikari-hime.” The suave Spirit assured, suit sharply pressed and lips quirked in a smirk, poised and confident. “Your knight has arrived.”

Expression blank, Hikari tilted her head to the sky in defeat.

“Why me?”

“I would think it’s because you have her heart.” Leo replied, one ear twitching as her gaze snapped back to him in surprise. “I haven’t had a bond start this strong since Lucy-hime…Your ancestor.”

“Ancestor?” Luffy parroted, frowning, and Nami jerked up from where she was lounging in the shade of her tangerine trees.

“He means family, Luffy.”

“Oh.”

“You knew Kari’s great-great-great-something?” Usopp wondered, intrigued, and Zoro frowned at the sudden tension snapping across her shoulders.

“She was my key-holder, generations ago. The spark has always been strong in the Hear-”

“It’s not important!” Hikari cut in harshly, startling poor Usopp.

Leo went quiet at this, assessing, before nodding.

“You’re right. You’re my key-holder now, Hikari-hime, and I pledge my strength to your cause.”

“At least this one is a gentleman.” Sanji noted, lighting his cigarette.

“Hey, that fish said you were really strong!” Luffy remembered. “But Aquarius beat you up!”

“Weren’t you listening to anything I said?” Hikari chided, rolling her eyes. “The strength of a Celestial Spirit in our world is determined by the bond with their key-holder. Not only was Jigme an asshole, but I’ve known Aquarius since I was three. The time gap alone would have put them on equal footing, but the mistreatment practically hamstringed him.”

“You’re looking a lot better now.” Nami noted, earning a charming smile in return.

“I’m glad you noticed, Nami-san.”

“Oi, keep it in your pants.” Hikari drawled, smacking him on the chest.

“There’s no need to worry, Hikari-hime. You’re the only woman to hold my heart.”

“What’s the return policy on that?”

Zoro snickered, and Leo just shrugged in good-natured acceptance, smiling as he faded back through his Gate.

“Hey, Kari.” Usopp mused, head tilting in thought. “Now that he mentioned it, why don’t you talk about your family?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Hikari rebutted, any joviality in her expression washing away.

“But Jango mentioned your dad, didn’t he? Why did-?”

A snarl ripped from her chest, too draconic to be human, and it cut Usopp off like a blade.

“Just…” She grit out, struggling to hold back the rush of gold in her eyes and the fangs trying to form in her mouth. “Just drop it.”

Even Luffy could not hold a smile as the pinkette stalked off, a door slamming shut at her back, and Zoro rocked onto his feet.

The storage room was dark, a single lantern unable to fight back the shadows around every corner and in every crevice, and Zoro paused to adjust.

“What part of ‘drop it’ said I want to talk?” Hikari growled from where she was pacing through the crates and barrels, eyes slit-pupil and flashing gold in the low light.

“The part where you almost bit Usopp’s head off.” The swordsman replied, which brought her up short.

“I didn’t…Fuck.” She cursed tiredly, dropping onto a box in a defeated slump. “I didn’t make him cry, did I?”

“He’ll live.” Zoro deadpanned, earning a little giggle.

But there was something haunted in her eyes still, like a shadow hanging over her head, and she would not tell anyone what it was.

For the first time, Zoro wanted to ask why.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What is he doing?”

Glancing up from the book in her hands, Hikari took in Tauros’ progress and shrugged.

“Knitting.”

Usopp blinked for a moment, brain trying to process this answer, as the minotaur-Spirit clacked his knitting needles together steadily to turn the pink yarn into what seemed to be a scarf.

“You dropped a stitch.”

“Ah, moo!” Tauros cursed, carefully undoing his work to fix the mistake.

“But…” Usopp sputtered, arms starting to flail. “But _why_?!”

“Why not?” Hikari wondered, already returning to her book as Zoro slit an eye open from where he was napping next to her against the railing. “Everyone needs a hobby. Besides, Aries’ wool makes the best winter wear.”

“Hey, lay off!” Nami warned when the sharpshooter just kept stuttering. “I want my scarf!”

“Hey, hey, can I have one, too?” Luffy wondered from his place on the mast, and Sanji leaned on the kitchen door-frame, smoke rising lazily from his cigarette.

“I could use some new oven mitts.”

“Of course!” Tauros replied, smiling. “Anything for our crew!”

Seeing he was getting no support, Usopp decided to give into the crazy.

“Actually, I _did_ forget to bring gloves…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, hey, Zoro.” Luffy wheedled, following behind the swordsman as he finished tying off the anchor. “Let’s play tag.”

“Huh?”

“What, what? Tag?” Usopp piped up, rushing up from where he had been standing at the bow. “Let’s play, let’s play!”

Sitting on a nearby crate, cards in hand as Virgo decided on her next move, Hikari giggled at the disgruntled expression on Zoro’s face.

“Are you guys stupid? You’re pathetic, playing at your age! I’m gonna get some more sleep before breakfast.”

“Oh? Because you don’t like losing, huh?” Usopp needled, and Virgo pressed a hand to her mouth, amused despite the muted expression on her face, as the swordsman whipped around.

“What did you say?! I don’t give a damn about that!”

“See! You’re suddenly mad!”

“What?!”

“Do you have any fives?” Hikari wondered, biting her lip on a laugh as Zoro chased their crew-mates around the deck, growling at Usopp’s taunts.

“Go fish, hime.”

Running around in the hopes of being part of the ‘game’, Luffy yelped when he tripped and fell into their game, and Hikari sighed as the cards were scattered.

“Virgo?”

With a nod, the maid Spirit stood, and Usopp froze at the rope that was suddenly in her hands.

“It’s time for your punishment.”

“No, wait-”

Zoro watched for a moment, impressed by the strength the petite Virgo demonstrated while tying Luffy into literal knots, until Sanji noodled into view from the kitchen.

“Virgo-chan, punish me, too!”

A crate smashed into the cook, and Hikari scoffed as she crouched to gather up her cards.

“Keep your masochism to yourself, pervert.”

“Hey, Kari, wanna play poker?” Nami offered from her lounge seat at the stern.

“Sure. Wanna join us, Zoro?”

Glancing towards Luffy and Usopp, who were thoroughly trussed up and hanging upside-down, Zoro followed her up as Virgo produced a crop from the folds of her dress.

“Now, remember your safe words.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hold it steady, or you’ll never catch anything.” Hikari scolded, placing a hand on Happy’s paws around the little fishing pole Usopp had whipped up for him.

“I’m just so excited, hime!” The blue cat burst, almost drooling and tail puffed out. “Fish, fish, fish!”

“You’ll scare all of them away like that.” She warned, unable to help a smile as Luffy hopped onto the railing next to them, grinning.

“Hey, hey, can I fish, too?”

“You’ll have to ask Usopp if we have anymore rods-”

“Gum Gum Finger Net!”

Hikari ducked back to avoid being soaked, catching Happy against her chest, and the rubber boy cackled as he flung up a whole cache of flopping fish onto the deck, one slapping a napping Zoro in the face.

Stars shone in the small Spirit’s eyes, and Hikari dropped her head against the deck with a resigned little laugh as the swordsman came up swinging.

“That works, too.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aries hummed as she braided leather into an intricate weave, leaning back into Hikari’s solid weight as the pinkette quietly read, only the soft turning of a page and a sea breeze rustling the sails filling the quiet.

Luffy and Usopp were chatting and laughing by the ship’s bow, Nami was sunbathing by the stern, Sanji was making lunch, Zoro was training further down the deck…

The Celestial Spirit relaxed, fingers slowing, and Hikari reached back to squeeze her forearm gently.

Right now, the Going Merry was at peace.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hold still…”

Nikora stared up at the human sharpshooter with big black eyes as he backed away to the other side of the deck, trembling in place when Usopp loaded his slingshot and took aim at the apple teetering on the tiny Spirit’s head.

“The great Captain Usopp is going to show you the sort of shooting that made him legendary!”

“Awesome!” Luffy cheered from his perch on a nearby railing, grinning.

A sudden dark aura had the long-nosed pirate freezing in place, and Nikora took the opportunity to scamper away and hide behind Zoro’s leg as the swordsman watched Hikari break Usopp with a look that could fell giants.

“K-Kari! Hi! I didn’t see you there!”

“Obviously.” She replied in a monotone that only enhanced the presence of her fury.

“R-Right, right, I was just playing a game with him! I wasn’t gonna hurt him or any-URK!”

Rolling his eyes, Zoro scooped the shaking little Spirit into his lap and settled back in for his nap as she taught Usopp and Luffy a lesson in respecting others.

 _Idiots_.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Would you like some more tea, Carla-san?”

“That would be wonderful, thank you.” The cat-girl agreed politely, accepting Sanji’s heart-eyes and noodling with good grace. “It’s refreshing to see good manners are still alive and well.”

“I would feel insulted, but it’s a conscious choice on my part.” Hikari noted from where she was slumped against a napping Zoro, steadily demolishing a whole plate of mint chocolate chip cookies and reading a book.

“Has she always been like this, or did Luffy drive her to it?” Nami wondered, ducking to avoid a balled-up napkin thrown at her head.

“You would be surprised.” Carla replied with a cryptic little smile, sipping at her tea. “Though I _have_ been wondering, when _does_ the swordsman plan on courting our dear hime?”

Hikari choked, Zoro nearly smashed his head through the wall, Sanji about passed out in horror, and Nami cackled with such glee that even Luffy did not come to investigate the kitchen.

“WHAT!?!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Got any sevens?”

“No, she says.”

“Damn…”

“Do you have any aces, she asks?”

“How can she even tell that?” Usopp complained, handing the cards over with a pout for Horologium to take.

“Talent, she says.” The clock Spirit replied, Hikari glancing out through his glass belly with an unimpressed expression before returning to her book.

“Quit whining, and pay up.” Nami scolded. “Any threes?”

“Damn it!”

“Hey, I have threes! Do you want them?”

“Luffy, that’s not how you play! And since when did you have so many cards?!”

“I thought it would be more fun to collect all of them!”

“That’s not how the game works!”

Watching Usopp and Luffy bicker, noise thankfully muted by Horologium’s body, Hikari bit back a smile as Nami punched both in the head.

“QUIT IT!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Trying to look nice for your _boyfriend_?”

“Aquarius!” Hikari squeaked, turning bright pink and glaring as she brushed tangles out of her hair, the mermaid-Spirit laughing.

“It’s cute! Your first crush!” She teased, poking her charge’s cheek. “Granted, you’re a little behind, but this is a milestone!”

“I do _not_ have a crush!” The pinkette retorted, almost glowing now, and Nami snickered from where she was getting ready for the day. “NO ONE ASKED YOU!”

“Come on, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” The navigator replied, comparing two tops in the mirror.

“There’s nothing for me to be embarrassed about because I _don’t have a crush_!” Hikari reiterated, glaring. “Can’t a boy and a girl be friends without everyone assuming they’re in a relationship?!”

“No.” Aquarius and Nami answered together, earning a scowl from the younger woman.

“You two are hopeless.”

Twisting her hair up into a ponytail, Hikari stood from her bunk and headed for the hatch, grumbling lowly as the pair followed, greatly amused.

“Don’t be like that, hime.” Aquarius wheedled as they exited into the storage room and continued towards the deck. “Honestly, it’s absolutely-”

And right there on the deck was one Roronoa Zoro, currently shirtless and wielding a hefty weight like a sword.

“…Understandable.” The mermaid-Spirit finished, urn on one hip as she fanned herself. “Completely understandable.”

The swordsman paused as Hikari’s fist went through where Aquarius’ head had been, Nami collapsing to her knees in a fit of laughter.

“OH, FUCK OFF!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So you know what I am.” Hikari clarified, leaning back in her seat on the stairs as Leo propped his hip on the nearby railing.

“I’ve met a few in my time.” He explained with a shrug. “Dragons may have faded out in the last few generations, but the spark is strong in you. Though I’ll admit to never having met a true Celestial Dragon before now.”

The expression on her face was proud and sad and conflicted in a way that made Leo’s smile fall, brow furrowing as the easy atmosphere evaporated.

“Hey, hey!” Luffy called, slingshotting across the deck and landing on Hikari’s shoulders like some sort of rubbery, demented parrot. “Kari-chan, let’s play tag!”

“Oi, get off!” The pinkette sputtered on a laugh, trying to shake him off with no success.

“Play with me, Kari-chan!”

“Are you a kid or a pirate?”

“Why can’t I be both?”

Watching them bicker and eventually devolve into a game of Chase the Idiot Captain, Leo considered his new key-holder quietly, absentmindedly turning the ring on his right hand.

 _This time_ , he promised himself, _I will make sure no one dims her light again_.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was bright and clear, a steady breeze in the sails and the ocean parting around the bow, and Hikari breathed in the salty air with a sigh.

“You raised your price again?” Nami complained to a News Coo on the Going Merry’s stern-side railing, drawing Hikari’s attention around past where Zoro and Pantherlily were sparring. “Don’t you think your place charges a bit much? Raise it again and I’ll stop buying it!”

The bird happily flew away with his payment, and Usopp turned from where he was messing with a makeshift chemistry kit.

“What’s the big deal? It’s just a paper or two.”

“Not when you’re buying it every day!” Nami countered.

“There’s no need for you to save up money to buy your village back from Arlong now, you know.” The sharpshooter continued, carefully pouring what looked like tabasco sauce into a hollow pellet. “Or to be so obsessive about money.”

“You’re so dumb!” The navigator snapped back, nearly startling him into dropping the concoction. “Now that everything’s over, I’m going to earn money for _me_ now! I don’t wanna be some poor pirate who can’t even dress up!”

“Whoa, calm down! I’m in the middle of developing my special Tabasco Star!”

Pantherlily’s ear twitched, and Hikari snorted out a laugh as Luffy was ruthlessly kicked away from the tangerine trees to flop over Usopp.

“AHHHHHHHHH!”

“C’mon, just one!” The rubber boy pleaded, Hikari grabbing Usopp as he ran by with fire raging from his eyes to tie a lifeline around his wrist and throw him overboard.

“AGH!”

“No!” Sanji retorted from his defensive position in front of the trees. “This is Nami-san’s tangerine orchard! I won’t let anyone lay a finger on it!”

The pinkette rolled her eyes, hauling a sopping wet Usopp back on deck as Sanji immediately switched to heart-eyes.

“Nami-san, your love security is infallible!”

“Yeah.” Nami agreed, settling in her lounge chair. “Thanks, Sanji-kun.”

“Ol’ Sanji’s letting himself be used.” Zoro noted, and Pantherlily smirked, Bustermarm spinning in his hand.

“It would seem so.”

“Hey, what’s the news?” Hikari wondered, stepping up to the stern-side deck.

“Here, you can have the international section.” Nami offered, separating the pages, and both blinked as a smaller sheet of paper slid free.

“A flyer?” Luffy realized, rubber hand snapping out to grab it, and froze at what was printed there.

“Oh, fuck me.” Hikari muttered moments before the majority of their crew lost it.

“We’re wanted criminals now!” Luffy cheered, brandishing his brand new wanted poster like a trophy.

“Dead or alive…” Usopp read, goggling. “Thirty million beli?!”

“It says I’m thirty million beli!”

“Look!” The sharpshooter exclaimed, suddenly grinning now. “I’m gonna be seen around the world! Girls might fall for me!”

“What?!” Sanji burst, rushing to take a closer look. “They put long-nose in but left me out?! Where are you?! I don’t see you any-”

Then the cook did a sudden one-eighty, all heart-eyes and noodling.

“But there is a beautiful maiden! Hikari-hime’s loveliness shines through the page!”

“What?!” Hikari snapped, shoving the pervert cook aside to grab up the poster herself, and Pantherlily paused, ear twitching back and tail lashing. “Fuck.”

Because in the bottom right-hand corner of the picture, which was mostly dominated by Luffy’s grinning mug, was her own face in profile, clearly unimpressed with whatever a facing-away Usopp was doing opposite, a ring of darkened bruises around her upper neck.

“Hey, now we’ll both be famous!” Usopp cajoled, though Zoro saw the concern now darkening Pantherlily’s expression as Hikari hissed.

“Idiot.”

“Yet again, you guys don’t understand the seriousness of the situation!” Nami chided, face-palming. “This means our lives are in danger now!”

There was a flinch in Hikari’s shoulders, a guilty flicker of the eyes, and Zoro’s grip tightened on Wado Ichimonji.

“Yeah, it does.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaning into Zoro’s side as he napped against the bow’s railing, Hikari stared blankly at the book in her hands, not truly reading the words.

 _No one’s going to notice_ , she assured herself, heart skipping along on an uneasy beat. _It’s not even your poster, you’re barely noticeable, there’s no way he’d even look at a wanted poster so low_ …

Nibbling on a kiwi, Pantherlily glanced up at her in his base form, reaching out to pat her hand before his tail flicked sharply.

Hikari blinked as a shamble of a navy ship sailed right past them, the sails a patchwork of cloth and the hull covered in differently colored planks of wood to fix up the damage, and sighed.

 _Damn_.

“Do you think some pirates attacked it?” Luffy wondered from his seat on the closer railing as the other ship immediately changed course to sail side-by-side. “That warship is scrapped…”

“It’s not nice of the navy to toss its scrapped ships into the ocean.” Usopp agreed, earning a frustrated shout from said ship’s captain.

“This is _not_ a scrapped ship! Do you guys got knotholes for eyes?! Have you forgotten what Iron Fist Fullbody looks like?!”

Zoro slit an eye open as the tension suddenly drained from Hikari’s body, Pantherlily snorting in amusement.

“Oh! You’re that navy guy from sometime!” Luffy remembered cheerfully. “Are you stranded? Want us to help you?”

“Quit fooling around! Our meeting here spells the end of your luck!” Fullbody claimed, whipping out a now-familiar wanted poster. “Monkey D Luffy, you’re under arrest!”

“Yeah, that’s a good picture of me, huh?” The rubber boy replied, oblivious, and Usopp grinned proudly.

“And of the back of my head!”

“It says ‘dead or alive’.” The navy man reiterated before whipping on his crew with a shout. “Aim the turret!”

“Why?” Hikari lamented as the old cannon was aimed their way. “It didn’t work last time, so _why_?”

With a shrug, Zoro pushed himself up as Luffy hopped back onto his feet, grinning.

“Alright! Leave it to me! I’ll bounce it back again!”

“Luffy, let me handle this one.” The swordsman suggested, which Usopp latched onto.

“Yeah, yeah! You stay back here!”

“How come?” Luffy whined as he was pulled away, and Pantherlily snorted.

“Because you’re a walking disaster, that’s why.” Hikari drawled as Zoro stepped up to the railing.

The cannon burst with acrid smoke and a BANG, and he did not hesitate to draw Wado and slice the speeding projectile clean in half, Hikari quirking a brow as she watched both sides sail by and fall into the water harmlessly.

“Don’t bother people when they’re napping.” Zoro warned, sheathing his sword, and Fullbody lost his temper.

“There’s plenty more where that came from! Fire!”

“Huh?” Luffy voiced when the cannon was reloaded. “This is bad.”

And the cannon exploded.

“You guys should really maintain your equipment better.” Hikari voiced, snapping her book closed.

“You brats!” Fullbody spat, his ship closing the gap with a faint creak and CRUNCH. “Don’t you dare mock the power of a former Navy HQ Lieutenant! We’ll just have to fight you hand-to-hand! Men, follow me!”

“Pantherlily?” Hikari wondered, and the soldiers paled when the small dark-furred cat became a hulking behemoth with an even larger sword.

“It would be my pleasure, hime.”

All in all, the scuffle lasted about ten seconds.

Fullbody, knocked a bit loopy from Luffy’s Gum Gum Bell, abandoned his mission when faced with an angry Sanji, fresh from the kitchen and with a frying pan in hand.

“You got some real balls, picking a fight during mealtime, tough guy. Don’t got any soup bowls today. You planning to lick the deck or something?”

The former lieutenant scrambled over his own ship to jump overboard, and Luffy pouted.

“He’s done already?”

“He was nothing but talk!” Usopp chastised, yelping when Hikari flicked his nose.

“Look who’s talking.”

“He’s as damn wimpy as ever.” Sanji derided, though his attitude flipped when Nami shouted from the stern.

“Come on, you guys! Keep it down! Honestly! I can’t even relax and read a newspaper here!”

“Nami-san! Hikari-hime! I’m finished preparing your meals!”

“Oh, I’m starving!” Luffy agreed, bouncing after the cook. “Let’s eat! Food! Food!”

Hikari rolled her eyes at their antics, though her eyes settled on the horizon for a long, contemplative moment as Pantherlily faded back through his Gate.

There, right on the edge of a pure blue sky…

Were dark clouds.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking a deep breath, Hikari closed her eyes and slid into a kata.

The movements were practiced, easy, muscles stretching and flowing into each stance, her mind easing into a lull that let her hear the low growls of a great beast.

In this gray place, the dragon mingled with the human, sharpening her senses so the conscious mind could categorize them.

There was the scent of salty air and rubber and old straw that was Luffy, the scent of spices and steam and shoe polish that was Sanji, the scent of tangerines and old money and soft floral perfume that was Nami, the scent of gunpowder and sawdust and paint that was Usopp-

Hikari froze in place, ears perked, and frowned.

There, beyond the waves lapping against the hull and the breeze rolling over the sails…

Was a whistling.

“Hey, Kari!” Usopp called, walking up from where he had stepped out of the storage room. “Could you-?”

A hand shot out, covering the sharpshooter’s mouth, and he grunted in protest as Hikari tilted her head, frowning.

“Kari, what-?”

Nami cut herself off with a squeak when the pinkette caught an arrow inches from a startled Usopp’s eye, already whipping out a gold key.

“Open, Gate of the Ram! ARIES!”

The Celestial Spirit wasted no time in reacting once through her Gate, hands swinging forward.

“Wool Wall!”

Pink fluff rose up the entire Going Merry’s port side, a faint THWACKING sound resonating through in rapid succession, as the crew froze in place.

“What the hell is that?!” Nami burst, clearly rattled by the sudden attack, as Aries placed another Wool Wall on the starboard side, cushioning their ship against another possible attack.

“A note.” Hikari realized, uncurling a piece of paper from the arrow shaft in her hand.

“Who sends a note like that?!”

“Someone sending a different kind of message.” Zoro noted, replacing Wado Ichimonji in his haramaki as Sanji bolted out of the kitchen.

“What’s it say, what’s it say?” Luffy wondered, bounding over from the figurehead as Hikari smoothed out the paper, neat words inked in straight lines.

If you survived, congratulations. Luck has smiled upon you today. Hand over the Heartfilia girl, and it might smile upon you tomorrow.

The pinkette went very quiet, not even protesting when Luffy yanked the note from her hands, whining at Nami as she plucked it from his hands to read out loud.

“Heartfilia?” Sanji echoed, surprised. “That’s a World Noble family that rules over Star Island, near the Grand Line.”

“I remember that.” Nami agreed, frowning. “The mother and a son died years ago, but there’s still a daughter. Is that who they’re talking about?”

“Why would they think _we_ have her?!” Usopp yelped, suddenly on his feet and flailing. “We don’t even know who this girl _is_!”

A little chuckle brought Zoro up short, head turning to take in the resigned smile on Hikari’s face, eyes dark and sad.

“You do.” She admitted, shrugging as all eyes swung her way, Aries covering her mouth in concern. “You’re looking at her.”

…

“WHAT!?!”

“Hikari-hime is a true princess!” Sanji wailed happily, cutting off when her fist impacted his face.

“Oi, if I wanted to hear that shit, I wouldn’t have left!”

“You’re a _World Noble_?!” Nami nearly shrieked, wide-eyed.

“Why didn’t you tell us?!” Usopp agreed, flailing fast enough that he was seconds away from attaining lift.

“Oh, yeah, that’s something that could just be brought up in casual conversation.” Hikari drawled, shoulders twitching as Aries shifted to stand at her back. “Hey, guys, just so you know, I ran away from an abusive asshole of a father that beat the shit out of me my whole life, who wants waffles?”

“We have waffles?” Luffy piped up hopefully, before she knocked him upside the head.

“Think with your head for once, idiot!”

“He beat you?” Zoro clarified, knuckles going white on Wado’s hilt as Nami went pale.

“No, I ran away from home because there were too many hugs.” Hikari deadpanned, arms crossed defensively over her stomach.

“How dare anyone lay a finger on such a wonderful woman?!” Sanji fumed, almost lighting aflame with fury.

“So whoever shot at us, they want us to give you back to him?” Usopp realized, horrified.

“Either he paid them to come find me, or they’re going to have him pay a fortune in ransom, but yeah.”

“You’ve been gone for weeks, at least.” Nami noted, frowning. “Why now?”

“The poster.” Zoro stated, and Luffy’s cheerful expression fell.

“Probably.” Hikari agreed, unable to meet anyone’s eyes. “Told myself that he wouldn’t notice, but…I guess this is it.”

“What?” Nami, Usopp and Sanji parroted, confused.

“There’s no use running anymore. I give myself up, you all can keep going on to the Grand Line-”

“No.”

Blinking through a sheen of tears, she looked up to find Luffy’s serious expression aimed at her.

“Kari-chan’s our nakama. No one else gets to have you.”

“Y-Yeah!” Usopp agreed, knees knocking. “We won’t just hand you over to those guys!”

“Fear not, Hikari-hime!” Sanji declared, striking a rather dramatic pose. “I will not let such scum lay a hand on you!”

“You helped all of us, so we’re going to help you.” Nami decided, firm.

“Like we’d let you get into trouble on your own.” Zoro stated, glancing up at the Wool Wall and the hail of arrows that was likely sticking out of the other side.

Tears welled up in her eyes at the crew’s vehemence, and the swordsman’s composure cracked, gesturing as if to somehow stop the pinkette from crying.

“Oi, don’t cry! You want Aquarius to drown us?”

“I’m not crying!” She choked back, trying to stem the flow with the heel of a palm and waving off the handkerchief Aries offered. “It would be stupid to cry because you’re all idiots!”

A great RIP interrupted Nami’s attempt at panicked comfort, and Aries whipped around as her Wool Wall tore open, two men in plate armor bursting through with spears in hand, the points spinning towards their heads-

“READ THE MOOD, ASSHOLES!” Hikari snarled, grabbing their weapons by the shafts and slamming both into the deck with a BAM that rattled the Going Merry straight to the water.

The rest of the crew just blinked, dumbfounded, and Luffy crouched to poke one man’s cheek.

“I think they’re sleeping.”

“Are you kidding?!” Usopp retorted, wide-eyed. “They’re probably _dead_!”

“You’ve certainly gotten stronger on your little trip, birdy.”

Hikari froze in wiping at her eyes, and Aries fell into a ready stance as a veritable mountain of plate armor and chain-mail landed on the railing, a heavy morning-star swinging in his hand like a staff.

“But it’s time to stop playing around.”

“Who the fuck asked you to show up, Kanaye?” She bit back, hand falling automatically to where a whip had once sat on her belt.

“What would your father say, hearing you use such foul language?” The knight chided, dark green eyes alight with sick amusement behind a full helmet. “It’s rather unbecoming of a bride-to-be.”

Usopp sputtered, Nami gaped, Sanji effectively burst into flame, Zoro loosened Wado from its sheath, and Luffy frowned in confusion.

“WHAT!?!”

“I told him to fuck off, just like I’m telling you!” Hikari retorted, gold flashing in her eyes. “Now GET OFF OUR FUCKING SHIP!”

“Wool Bomb!”

Kanaye dodged right and under, lunging with his morning-star pulled back for a devastating swing-

And was met with a furious Hikari, fists glowing with concentrated starlight as Aries was forcibly thrust back through her Gate.

“Celestial Dragon’s Iron Fist!”

Luffy whistled, shielding his eyes to watch as Kanaye soared towards the horizon, starting to smile as everyone else stared.

Breathing through the anger, Hikari blinked slowly as she registered what had happened, staring down at her own fist in disbelief.

“Kari?” Nami hazarded as the silence stretched, unsure.

“…I was told my whole life that I was weak.”

These words caught their attention, Zoro’s grip tightening on Wado’s scabbard.

“It was easy to believe that, when so many people knocked me around every day for so long…But…”

Hikari turned, as if she had just realized something unbelievable, eyes wide and hopeful.

“I’m not…Am I?”

Luffy grinned.

“Of course not! Kari-chan’s always been strong!”

After a long moment, Hikari started to smile.

“Then I have a favor to ask, before we head to the Grand Line.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star Island shone like its namesake in the dark, reflecting off the ocean waves and seeming twice its size, a city of gold and silver rising from the shoreline in spires and arches that wove together in intricate patterns towards a lavish fortress that towered over everything like a fairy tale castle from an old book.

“So, confronting your old man is important and everything…” Usopp began haltingly, trying not to tremble like a leaf. “But, uh…You _do_ have a plan, right?”

Hikari gave him an unimpressed look.

“Yeah. Do you think I should punch my dad in the teeth first, or kick his balls in?”

Rolling her eyes at how pale the sharpshooter got, she clapped him on the back.

“Breathe, idiot. You and Nami are staying to guard the ship. Besides, Kanaye was the worst we were going to face, so there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Pathetic.” Zoro declared, leaning against the railing as the Going Merry angled towards the docks.

“If you want to stay on the ship, you’re welcome to.” Hikari reminded him, and the swordsman slanted her a sharp look.

“Someone small like you is hard to keep track of.” He retorted, arms crossed. “So stay by my side until we get there.”

After a moment, the pinkette shook her head and smiled.

“Sure.”

“Never fear, Hikari-hime!” Sanji proclaimed, noodling over. “Your prince will protect you!”

“You say that like you think she needs protecting.” Zoro snorted, earning a glare from the cook.

“Don’t you care about Hikari-hime’s safety, you shitty swordsman?!”

“What did you say, shitty cook?!”

Rolling her eyes, the pink-haired woman smacked both of them upside the head.

“Oi, focus!”

“Hey, Kari-chan!” Luffy called from the figurehead, pointing to the dock. “Do you want us to beat up all those guys, too?”

Nami hissed out a breath at seeing a whole battalion of knights waiting for them, and Hikari sighed, cracking her knuckles.

“Looks like we don’t have much choice.”

With a cheer, the rubber boy reached out to grab a pair of lampposts, startling their welcoming committee.

“Gum Gum Rocket!”

“Hey, don’t hog all of them!” Sanji complained, leaping across once the Going Merry was close enough as the front line burst open like bowling pins.

“Come on.” Hikari decided, hopping onto the railing. “I have some new techniques to test out.”

With a sharp smirk, Zoro nodded and followed her into the melee, Wado Ichimonji already drawn.

“Celestial Dragon’s Claw!”

Hikari brought her star-glowing feet around in a roundhouse kick that shattered shields and sent bodies flying, landing in a crouch and rolling to avoid Zoro’s swing, spinning on her heels as more scrambled to face them, hands positioned in front of her mouth and eyes flashing gold.

“Celestial Dragon’s Roar!”

Light rushed out like fire, throwing the oncoming charge back into Luffy’s Gum Gum Whip, and Sanji paused in hammering another’s head in to gush at her work.

“Oi, focus!” Zoro growled, slicing through one’s chain-mail to keep an ax from cleaving the cook’s head open.

“You’re just jealous that me and Hikari-hime have such a special bond, moss-head!”

“What did you say?”

“Can you two not bicker for five minutes?” Hikari cut in, ducking under a Gum Gum Pistol and punching the last unlucky sod right in the crotch-plate.

“Over already?” Zoro muttered, shaking off his irritation with a frown.

“They weren’t strong at all!” Luffy agreed, pouting.

“I told you.” She reminded them, turning towards the city as Zoro pulled even with her. “They’ve never had to do more than scare civilians. Strength in numbers and all that. Now come on, we might as well beat them up on the move.”

“I would follow you into the depths of hell itself, Hikari-hime!” Sanji proclaimed, noodling after her up the street, and Luffy cheered as he stretched an arm out to grab protruding arches and flagpoles, swinging along with whoops of joy.

The demolition of their forces at the dock must have spread like wildfire, because there was not a single person on the thoroughfares, and only rarely did Zoro spot someone peeking out a window, though their eyes widened once spotting Hikari and immediately disappeared.

“They know where we’re going.” Hikari noted after a few blocks without interference. “So the whole army’s probably going to be at the castle waiting for us.”

“They stand no chance in the face of my love!”

“Then you can take care of them.” She decided, waving off Sanji’s heart-eye. “I have better things to do.”

This really fired the cook up, and he almost left a trail of fire while speeding ahead, Luffy rocketing after him.

“Hey, hey, don’t hog all the fun!”

“You don’t want to find a few swordsmen to fight?” Hikari wondered when Zoro made no move to catch up, and the swordsman scoffed.

“I leave you alone, and the whole island will probably catch fire. Too much trouble.”

“Since when have I set anything on fire?” She retorted, frowning as the sounds of enthusiastic battle came into hearing range.

“You haven’t tried yet.”

“Oi, I’m a Celestial Dragon, not a Fire Dragon!” The pinkette protested, stepping around the chaos that Luffy and Sanji were making towards the ornately-designed gold doors that led straight into the castle.

“You’re awfully flustered for not thinking about it.”

“I’m insulted you’d think I’d pull a Luffy and just start setting fire to shit!”

“You would let Aquarius flood it.” Zoro pointed out, and Hikari frowned as she kicked the barrier open.

“Point taken.”

Wado sliced through a guard’s spear lengthwise and she grabbed another by the shaft, flipping its user over and into his comrade without either breaking stride.

“But as much as she’d enjoy it, I want to do this myself.”

Zoro tilted his head in acquiescence, Wado Ichimonji sliding back into its sheath, and took a look around.

The whole interior was done in a similar scheme of gold-on-silver, with star motifs carved into pillars and massive landscape paintings of starry nights on display, and the servant that came out of a side hallway certainly matched.

She was on the older side, but slender and pale enough to almost blend with the silver slip dress she wore, blonde hair twisted back into a neat bun and violet eyes wide.

“Lady Hikari…”

“Botan?” Hikari realized, startled.

“I hoped to never see you here again.” The servant admitted, appearing far older than her forty years. “All of us did.”

“You promised to leave.” The pinkette choked out, gaining steam as this revelation sunk in. “You said if it worked, all of you would get out! Why are you still here?!”

The smile on Botan’s face was warm and faded, a sort of tired, resigned contentment that contrasted in Zoro’s mind with the few, brief sunshine smiles Hikari had donned.

“Would you have gone, if we had told you the truth?”

From the look on Hikari’s face, torn and guilty and sad, there was no need for her to answer.

“Why are you here, Lady Hikari?”

Taking a deep breath, forcing down the clashing rush of emotions in her chest, she hid behind that stubborn, determined expression that Zoro knew so well.

“Where is he?”

Botan seemed to search her for a long moment, as if hoping to see a crack of uncertainty in the mask, and sighed in defeat.

“Have you known him to be anywhere else?”

With a short nod, the pinkette continued towards the grand staircase across the entrance hall, but Zoro paused at the pleading expression on Botan’s face.

“Please, make sure she gets out of here.”

The swordsman frowned, as if the request was ridiculous.

“She’s nakama.” He replied, following after Hikari without a backwards glance.

The hallways she led him down were winding and wide and empty, almost sterile in the way an unoccupied, newly-built house was, as if all the decoration and furniture were just placeholders.

Not a soul crossed their path, not after Botan, before the pair stopped in front of a heavy set of dark-grain wood doors, the handles as ornate as everything else, and Zoro noted that constellations were chiseled into the smooth surface.

Hikari likely knew what each one was, she could navigate just from looking at the stars on a clear night and knew all sorts of stories for almost every pattern, but she just stared, pupils blown wide and pulse racing in her throat, breaths forcibly slow and calm.

‘Scared’ was something Zoro often saw on Usopp, or Nami, but Hikari was more prone to ‘annoyed’, ‘pissed off’ and, occasionally, ‘amused’ or ‘happy’.

To see her falter now was…unsettling.

Dark eyes flickered to him, quietly asking if he wanted to keep going, and the swordsman quirked a brow back.

Shoulders easing, Hikari lifted her foot and kicked the doors in, lock fracturing open and hinges squealing as they were unmoored, the hunks of wood and gold flying off to either side.

The study was just as pristine as the hallways, every wall lined with bookshelves that seemed utterly untouched, book spines pristine and carefully-chosen knickknacks just so.

Only the desk seemed to get any use, as highly organized as it was, but Hikari’s eyes were locked on the man behind it, turning leisurely from a wide window set in the opposite wall.

Heartfilia Jomei was roughly six feet tall, broad-shouldered and solid behind the layers of a tailored golden suit, with slicked-back blond hair and a neatly-trimmed beard, dark eyes blank.

“Are you done throwing a tantrum?”

“I came here to talk.” Hikari responded instead, holding still like a cat might when first spotting a wild dog.

“Stupid girl.” Jomei scoffed, and Wado seemed to thrum in Zoro’s hand. “You have no need to talk or think. Just do as you are told. Not run off and abandon your duties to play pirate with these _scum_.”

“Fuck that and _fuck you_.” Hikari seethed, which seemed to startle the man out of his cool disregard, as if an old script had suddenly been rewritten as she stalked forward. “I’m not here to listen to your _bullshit_.”

“How dare you-?” He began, mask cracking to reveal a dark temper underneath, but Hikari had never taken well to any ill will aimed at her crew-mates.

“You spent my whole life breaking me down, blaming me for Hajime and mom when it was all _you_ , and I’m fucking sick of it!”

“You killed my son!” He roared, clearly unused to being so blatantly opposed, but Hikari just glared back, eyes faintly gold and voice tightly controlled.

“I wasn’t the one who told him he would never amount to anything without being a key-holder.”

Zoro had to exercise all his self-control to keep from cutting off Jomei’s hand when it swung around with a resounding SMACK to her face, but the pinkette did not so much as wince.

“I should have poisoned you myself, instead of leaving it to your mother.”

These hissed words broke through Hikari’s righteous fury like one of Usopp’s shots through a glass, and she physically staggered back.

All she could see in that moment was herself as a little girl, barely four, sitting in front of a tea set as her mother, strained at the edges and eyes so very sad, gently changed their cups with shaking fingers.

“ _No, sweetheart, you won’t like that one. You know I like jelly in my tea_.”

And Hikari cracked apart at the seams, realizing now what had happened, what her mother had done more than once in that month before her death, tears breaking free in a way they had not since she was a lonely, battered little girl with a weeping dragon inside.

“If not for you, my wife and son would still be alive.” Jomei continued, pushing to break. “But you are still a Heartfilia, so there is a use for you.”

“Shut up.”

Zoro’s low voice jolted her back into the present, breath shuddering hard.

“You-”

Jomei was shocked when his intended insult was cut off by a fist, flying back into the wall in a stunned heap, and stared up into gold, slit-pupil eyes.

“I’m not a Heartfilia.” She stated firmly, cheeks wet with tears. “I’m a Dragneel. I’m a pirate. But I’m _not_ the little girl you could beat whenever you wanted.”

The vehemence of this silenced him, and Zoro took in the new steadiness of her stance.

“I am the dragon that will see Monkey D Luffy become Pirate King. I am the dragon that will see Roronoa Zoro become the world’s greatest swordsman.”

One hand fell to the keys at her hip, knuckles going white.

“I…am the dragon that will gather all twelve Zodiac keys.”

Hikari glared then, aura swelling like an ocean wave.

“And if you threaten our dreams again, I will kill you.”

Jomei had nothing left to say as the pair left, lying beaten on the floor.

There was no point.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Going Merry rocked gently as it plotted a course away from Star Island, and Zoro watched the crew celebrate their easy victory.

Usopp had taken down roughly ten knights that had tried to take their ship, and was boasting about his awe-inspiring feat, much to Sanji’s annoyance, while Luffy stuffed an impromptu feast down his bottomless gullet and Nami gleefully counted out the money that Hikari had ‘liberated’ from the Heartfilia vaults, mostly for the navigator’s benefit.

Said pinkette was seated in the crow’s nest, staring out at the horizon with a calm that had been missing until now, and Zoro leaned next to her, watching as her thumb gently brushed over the shined face of a strange metal charm.

It was the only thing Hikari had taken for herself, the name Nyoko embossed on the surface in a rosy hue.

“I thought she had gotten sick.” She admitted softly, the chain winding delicately around her fingers. “My brother had just died, drowned himself in the ocean…I was only four, but I remember her just…fading away. I thought for a long time that she died of a broken heart. And now…”

“ _I should have poisoned you myself, instead of leaving it to your mother_.”

The commotion below was muted, Luffy’s laughter floating up into the quiet, and Zoro had no words to say.

“…Do fairies have tails?”

The swordsman glanced over, and she let out a little laugh, smile nostalgic.

“My mom would ask me that, when I was little. I didn’t really get it then…But I think I’m starting to.”

Her eyes drifted towards the crew as Sanji kicked Luffy away from the desserts he had likely made for her and Nami, amused.

“Of all the amazing things we know in this world, no one has ever met a fairy. It’s a mystery if they even exist, let alone if they have tails. Just like the One Piece, or All Blue. So why not go and find out for yourself?”

After a moment, Zoro smirked.

“Then we’re in the right place.”

Hikari smiled, no longer weighed down as she had been by a name now discarded.

“Yeah, we are.”


	8. Loguetown Arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, over 200 views! Thanks, everyone!
> 
> This is my last pre-written chapter, so it'll be a bit before my next update. My cold and work are slowing me down, but don't worry! I'm still working on this story.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> DragonPrincess18

Loguetown, the city of the beginning and the end.

This was where Gold Roger set out for the Grand Line a lifetime ago, gathering the One Piece and becoming Pirate King, before returning for his execution and setting off a new Pirate Age.

Now, Loguetown was a bustling port city with everything one would need for the Grand Line, and the Going Merry’s last stop.

“Alright, we all remember the plan?” Hikari voiced, grabbing Luffy’s scruff before he could run off into the city as Nikora trembled on her shoulder. “We split up to get supplies, and meet up at the execution platform by four pm.”

“Why can’t we just figure it out as we go?” Usopp wondered, and she leveled a blank look on him.

“Have you met yourselves?”

“Come on, come on!” Luffy whined, his running feet giving him no distance once she lifted him up off the ground. “Let’s _go_!”

“Don’t break anything.” Hikari warned before letting him down, and the rubber boy took off with a whoop of joy.

“Alright!” Usopp cheered, splitting off. “I’m gonna go get equipment for our upcoming great adventure!”

“Looks like I can get some good ingredients here.” Sanji noted, walking off with a skip in his step. “Good women, too!”

“I got something I wanna buy, too.” Zoro voiced, and Nami grinned.

“Oh? How are you gonna do that? You’re flat broke, as I recall!”

“I’ll handle it.” Hikari offered, which seemed to deflate the navigator into a pout. “I’ve got something I want to do first, though.”

“Fine.” The swordsman agreed quickly, greatly relieved not to be at Nami’s nonexistent monetary mercy, and Hikari rolled her eyes at the other woman’s reaction to this as she turned away.

Nikora squeaked happily, climbing from her shoulder to Zoro’s as they wound through the bustling crowds, and the pinkette spotted what she wanted fairly quickly.

“A tattoo parlor?” Zoro realized, caught off-guard.

“Yeah, I want to get one.” Hikari replied, opening the door with a heralding jingle and not catching the considering glance sent her way.

The shop was small, only a single station set off to one side, with a scuffed desk opposite, and every wall was covered in painted sketches that were all signed by the same name.

“You have an appointment?” The young woman at the desk asked, one ear full of various piercings and colorful designs crawling up her neck and down her arms to create waves and sky and amazing creatures that neither had ever seen before.

“Do I need one?” Hikari replied as she stepped in.

“Not really.” The artist admitted, setting aside her magazine. “Any idea what you want? A butterfly, maybe? Or a heart?”

“This.”

The other woman paused as she took the metal charm, pierced eyebrow rising in surprise, before glancing up with none of her earlier carelessness.

“What color did you want?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro took in the light green, stylized fairy that was inked into the back of Hikari’s right hand, as if it was alighting on the ground on pointed toes with a spade-tipped tail trailing behind.

“ _Do fairies have tails?_ ”

Nikora rumbled out a high-pitched little growl, and Hikari turned from where she was considering a nearby store’s prices on swords, locking onto the scene as Zoro straightened.

“‘Monster’? How rude!” A woman voiced, holding a long, cloth-covered package to her chest, with chin-length dark hair and an annoyed glare behind red-framed glasses.

“Aw, shut up! Our boss is behind bars all thanks to him!” One of two sword-wielding pirate thugs shot back, towering over their more petite target.

“Have you still not learned your lesson?” She retorted, unimpressed.

“Nope! We ain’t happy with things as they are!”

“We’re gonna bring your corpse to him to see!”

“Very well. I will fight you.”

Hikari started to close the distance, gold sparking in her eyes, and Zoro sighed.

“ _I fucking_ hate _bullies_.”

If he had learned anything over the past weeks, it was how well those words summed up the big golden heart inside the rather surly key-holder he called nakama, and how they tended to precede her getting into rather deep trouble.

“ _You_ will, girly?”

“Don’t make us laugh! What can a girl possibly do?”

Loosening Wado in its sheath, Zoro moved to draw as the pirates lunged-

In a single, graceful movement, the woman unsheathed the sword from its cloth-covered sheath and swung, downing both men in an instant.

Hikari paused at this, blinking owlishly, and Nikora swayed on Zoro’s shoulder, gaze locked on the scene in surprise.

The image, of course, was almost immediately ruined when she straightened up and tripped right onto her face, glasses flying.

“Ow!”

“Why can’t anyone hold the mystique for longer than ten seconds?” The pinkette wondered as Zoro crouched to pick the fallen glasses up.

“Hey, are these them?”

Then the other woman lifted her head, and it was as if he saw a ghost.

“Sorry to bother you! Thank you!”

And the glass shattered.

“What the hell?!” Hikari yelped as the swordswoman panicked, and Zoro would have flailed if the bent frames were not still in hand.

“I didn’t mean to!”

“Those were expensive!” The woman lamented. “How could you do something so horrible?!”

“I told you, I didn’t mean to!”

“Pay me back for them!”

“Of course!” Hikari interceded, though the sharp glance she sent his way said this was far from over. “I’m so sorry about this. Normally, he’s not the destructive one.”

Mollified, the two women discussed costs, and Hikari turned once the swordswoman left with her reparations, pinning a studiously-not-looking-at-her Zoro with narrowed eyes.

“What?” He said after a few tense moments, and her expression was not the least bit impressed.

“Do you wanna tell me what happened, or are you going to be weird the rest of the day?”

Zoro muttered something mutinous, and gave a startled little sound when Nikora smacked him upside the head for it.

“Fine!” He grumbled, glaring at Spirit and key-holder. “She just…She reminded me of someone I knew.”

“So you broke her glasses?”

“I didn’t mean to do that!”

“Then what’s going on?” Hikari pressed, frowning.

Frustrated, Zoro glanced around before grabbing her wrist and heading for a more secluded alley, away from the dispersing crowd.

“It’s hard to explain.”

“As hard as explaining my mom’s death?”

And there was no arguing that, not with how fresh that wound was, and Zoro released a burst of air.

“In the dojo I trained at as a kid, there was a girl named Kuina.” He began slowly, grip tightening on Wado Ichimonji’s hilt as Hikari went quiet. “In that first year, I challenged her to a fight two thousand times…And I lost every single one.”

Nikora shifted, surprised, but Zoro barreled on.

“I pushed myself every day to catch up with her. She was my goal. And when I challenged her to a fight with real swords, and she won…She said she could never be the world’s greatest swordsman because she was a girl. So I made her promise to compete to be the world’s greatest swordsman, that we would fight for the title…She died the next day.”

All the fight drained out of her in an instant.

“This sword was hers.” Zoro admitted quietly, pulling the katana from his haramaki. “On this sword, I swore to become the world’s greatest swordsman.”

“And she reminded you of Kuina.” She realized, subdued.

Silence fell between them, two people who carried dreams that had not begun as their own and hoping this was enough, and even Nikora’s trembling died down to a faint hum in acknowledgement.

“…I think she’d be proud of you.”

Zoro blinked as Hikari’s cheeks were dusted pink, gaze falling.

“Probably not for being an idiot, but…But everything else, yeah.”

For a reason the swordsman could not explain, that made him feel…fuzzy, like his blood had turned to a fizzy pop and his stomach started to set off fireworks and his heart began to do flips.

The click of a revolver broke through the moment, and Nikora growled at the man pointing a flintlock at his key-holder and crew-mate.

“Alright, lovebirds, hand over all your cash!”

And the moment shattered.

“ _LOVEBIRDS_!?!”

The poor sod had only a moment to realize his rather severe mistake before two fists smashed him into unconsciousness at the same time, leaving Zoro with his ears burning and Hikari trying to ignore the flush of her cheeks.

“Come on.” She eventually decided, turning back to the bustling street and trying to leave behind the awkwardness. “We still have to find you swords.”

With a grunt of agreement, Zoro followed, giving Nikora a sharp look when the Spirit glanced between them knowingly.

There was nothing to _know_ , just two nakama coming to an understanding.

It was not like Zoro had a brief thought that Hikari was cute when she blushed, or that he ever got a thrill from seeing her fight, or anything like that!

Shoving such thoughts into a box deep in the back of his mind, the swordsman resolved to focus on finding new swords to take into the Grand Line instead.

If nothing else, Hikari was adept at finding quality, dismissing roughly four shops for having disproportionate prices before settling on one a bit further off the beaten path.

This one was fairly simple and bright, with all manner of weapons hanging on the walls and on display in various cases, even a couple barrels of katana sitting off to one side.

Since the owner was fast asleep at his counter, Hikari shrugged and followed Zoro towards the nearest barrel, glancing over the many hilts and scabbards for anything of interest while Nikora napped across his shoulders.

“Huh…” She muttered, touching a fingertip to the golden butt of a hilt.

The door opening suddenly drew her curiosity away, and Zoro tensed as the swordswoman swept through, waking the owner and Nikora rather abruptly.

“Did you finish polishing my Shigure?”

Catching on that there were others in the store, she turned and graced a clearly-uncomfortable Zoro and a fairly-amused Hikari with a smile.

“Oh, hello again!” She greeted, surprisingly trusting for someone who seemed to make a habit of fighting off pirates every day. “I managed to buy new glasses, thanks to you!”

Her gaze, newly sharpened by said eye-wear, finally seemed to notice the katana hanging from Zoro’s haramaki.

“Is that sword the Wado Ichimonji?”

The squeal was unexpected, and Hikari rubbed at her ear to dull the ringing as the swordswoman whipped out a tiny, well-loved book.

“It _is_ the Wado Ichimonji! I believe it’s one of the twenty-one O-Wazamono swords! It’s worth no less than ten million belis! But what are _you_ doing with such a legendary sword?”

“Appreciating the history.” The pinkette drawled as Nikora dropped onto her shoulder, carrot-nose twitching. “Aren’t you here to pick up your sword?”

“Oh, right!”

Grumbling under his breath, Zoro continued his search, pausing on a well-worn wrapped hilt with a golden cap and hilt.

Pulling it free revealed a layered red hilt also banded in gold, and Hikari recognized it as the swordswoman finished off a display of rather amazing clumsiness.

“That sword!” She squeaked out, already pulling out her little book. “I think it’s…I thought so! Sandai Kitetsu! It’s the Sandai Kitetsu!”

This declaration had the owner freeze up, and Nikora whimpered softly, wandering gaze now locked on the sheathed katana.

“It’s predecessor, the Nidai Kitetsu, is an O-Wazamono sword, and the Shodai Kitetsu before that is listed as a top O-Wazamono sword!”

“Pretty rich history, for being in a bin.” Hikari noted, reaching up to soothe Nikora’s quaking as Zoro unsheathed the blade.

“Mister, is this sword really fifty-thousand belis?” The swordswoman demanded, earning a shaky affirmative from the owner. “Incredible! It’s a respectable Wazamono, you know! That one! You have to choose that one! It normally goes for one million belis!”

“No!” The owner burst. “I can’t sell it!”

Ignoring the back-and-forth going on around them, Hikari stepped up to take a closer look at the katana, head tilting just so.

“Something’s…off.” She mused quietly, and Zoro hummed in agreement.

“A cursed sword, huh?”

“You knew?” The owner choked out, startled.

“No.” He replied simply, holding the blade to look down the sharp edge. “I can just tell.”

“Starting with the first one, all the Kitetsu have been superior swords, but every last one is cursed.” The man warned, causing Nikora to shiver noticeably. “Many famous master swordsmen have met tragic deaths after taking up Kitetsu swords. These days, there ain’t a single person who uses a Kitetsu, because you’ll leave this world even if you use them unknowingly! Even I wanna get rid of that thing, but I’m afraid it’ll curse me…”

Spinning the hilt in his hand, Zoro grinned.

“I like it.” He decided, Hikari sighing in resignation. “I’ll take it.”

“Are you a fool?!” The owner sputtered. “I can’t sell it! If you die because of it, then it’d be like I killed you myself!”

“Then let’s do this.” The swordsman decided, and the pinkette blinked when he stepped away from her. “My luck, and this thing’s curse…Let’s see which one’s stronger.”

“What?” Hikari yelped, eyes going wide when he tossed the sword up in a lazy end-over-end spin. “ZORO-!”

Placing a hand on her shoulder, the swordsman extended his arm into the falling Kitetsu’s path, and she could only watch as that razor-sharp blade tumbled back down, glinting in the light-

And rolled, blunt-side first, over Zoro’s elbow and sunk into the hardwood nearly to the hilt.

“I’ll take it.”

“ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!” Hikari burst, thwacking him in the chest while Nikora scrambled to inspect his arm and a shaken store owner rushed into the back. “You could’ve lost your arm, you fucking idiot! What would you’ve done then?!”

“I didn’t.”

“THAT’S NOT THE POINT!”

Nikora squeaked when the owner slammed a special stand onto his counter, revealing a black-hilted, black-sheathed katana accented in gold.

“The make is black lacquer, and the blade’s temper pattern uneven. The Ryo-Wazamono Yubashiri! My shop may not be much, but this is the finest sword I have! Forget the money, and I don’t need any for the Kitetsu, either. They say the sword chooses the owner. I pray for your good fortune!”

Huffing as Zoro moved to retrieve this third sword, Hikari crossed her arms as Nikora tumbled onto the counter, carrot-nose twitching.

“Hey, what’s it doing?” The owner wondered when the tiny Spirit began to circle around, and her frustration melted away.

“He’s scented a key.”

Zoro watched curiously, three swords hanging from his haramaki once more, as Nikora plopped down on the edge and opened a drawer, a small, lacquered box rattling within.

“Wait, that’s a Nikora?” The owner voiced, grabbing the box that Nikora was struggling with. “So you’re a key-holder, huh?”

“I am.” Hikari confirmed, stepping up to scoop the Spirit into her arms. “You have a key?”

“A family heirloom.” He agreed, undoing the latch and lifting a golden key from within. “The Great Crab has been waiting for a worthy key-holder to come here. If he’s anything to go by, you fit the bill.”

“You’re just giving me a gold Zodiac key?” Hikari clarified, and he waved the question off as he handed the item over.

“Key-holders are a rare breed nowadays, and not a lot of them are worth their weight in beli. I insist.”

A bit giddy at holding her sixth gold key, the pinkette smiled extra bright.

“Then thanks! We really appreciate all this!”

Zoro grunted at a smack to his stomach, scowling in the face of her glare.

“But don’t think this makes up for your stunt!”

“Oi, it worked out, didn’t it?”

“You could have been walking out of here with a stump!”

“But I’m not!”

“Not the point!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Popping a piece of takoyaki in her mouth, Hikari held another out for a napping Zoro, who opened his mouth to accept the treat without opening his eyes.

The fountain provided shade and a faint mist over the square, cobblestone sparkling faintly with dew so close to the edge, an ideal place to keep cool in the midday heat now that both of their tasks had been completed.

While the swordsman was content to nap and snack, she was eyeing a nearby bookstore, debating whether to get a few new books to supplement what Virgo, Aquarius and Carla brought her from the Celestial Spirit World…

“KARI-CHAN!”

The pinkette sighed as a familiar rubbery form landed on her shoulders, barely swaying with the force of his jump.

“Takoyaki?” She offered blandly, and Luffy giggled as he hoovered the remaining treats into his mouth.

“Yum!”

“What are you doing here?” Zoro wondered, a touch annoyed the takoyaki was all gone.

“I’m lost!”

“I gathered that.” Hikari noted, rolling her eyes. “Come on, there’s a restaurant down that way.”

“Woo, food!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Luffy has the attention span of a crack-addicted long-tailed cat in a room full of little old ladies in rocking chairs.” Hikari deadpanned as she and Zoro searched the streets for their wayward captain.

“I don’t want to know how you know that.” The swordsman admitted as Happy hugged his tail.

“I don’t want to know what a room full of rocking chairs is like!”

“Have neither of you heard of euphemisms?”

“Zoro? Kari?”

“Hey, guys.” Hikari greeted when she spotted Nami- _weighed down by her recent purchases_ -, Usopp and Sanji, the latter two carrying a frankly massive elephant bluefin tuna between them. “Have you seen Luffy? He ran off after his hat.”

“Pirates’re here!”

The cry went up from further down the street, and Happy’s ears perked up as more followed.

“Pirates’re here!”

“Run!”

“It’s Buggy the Clown!”

“An execution!”

“An execution will start!”

“Buggy the Clown will be executing Straw Hat Luffy!”

“Luffy’s gonna be executed?!” Usopp yelped, and a growl rumbled up from Hikari’s chest.

“Not if I have anything to say about it!”

“Let’s go!” Zoro barked, and Sanji followed them in a dead run towards where the infamous execution platform still stood, throwing his half of the elephant bluefin tuna into Usopp’s arms.

“Take care of this!”

“Close Gate!” Hikari bit out, and Happy dissolved back into the ether as she took a hard right, weaving through the panicked crowd.

Buggy had been a nuisance before, but now?

Now, he was on the pinkette’s shit list.

“HEY, FUCKWAD!”

There was a sound rather like a cat being strangled as Hikari burst into the square, a gold key in hand.

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM OUR CAPTAIN!”

“Kari-chan!” Luffy cheered from where he was pinned to the execution platform, grin widening when he spotted the two following close behind her that caused the civilians to part in fear. “Zoro! Sanji!”

“HOLY CRAP, STOP HER!” Buggy shrieked, clearly remembering what had happened last time the pinkette had a key in her hand.

“Open, Gate of the Ram! ARIES!”

“Wool Shot!” The Celestial Spirit shouted before the light had even faded, knocking down the first wave of Buggy’s pirates with a rapid-fire barrage of fluffy wool, and the next met Zoro’s new swords or Sanji’s vicious kicks, which was far less pleasant.

“Not even you can stop me now!” Buggy chortled hysterically, sword held high as Hikari smashed an unfortunate Buggy pirate into a nearby pile of debris that had once been a fountain. “This is the end of your captain!”

Storm clouds filled the sky, rumbling with restrained thunder, and she cursed.

“Zoro, throw me!”

Twisting around, the swordsman caught her jump on the flat of Wado Ichimonji’s blade, completing the swing as Hikari pushed off like a missile towards where their captain was at Buggy’s mercy.

“Kari! Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Nami!”

Luffy grinned as the sword started to fall, seconds away from biting into his neck.

“Sorry. I’m dead.”

Lightning flashed, and Buggy’s face twisted painfully under Hikari’s starlight-encrusted fist, wings outstretched in one last downward stroke.

“CELESTIAL DRAGON’S IRON FIST!”

The wall of a building shattered when the unfortunate pirate captain landed against it, and Luffy giggled as the pinkette proceeded to kick the half-stock that was pinning him down into splinters, wings folding in tight.

“Phew, thanks Kari-chan! I’m lucky you’re on my crew!”

“Fucking better be.” She growled, yanking him upright to check for injuries before throwing the rubber boy over a shoulder as a furious rain began to fall. “Can’t let you out of my sight for a _minute_.”

“ _You_!”

Hikari glanced down, unimpressed, as a pretty dark-haired woman below pointed her massive iron mace at them.

“Get your hands off him, you harlot!”

Zoro snorted in disbelieving amusement at this, and Sanji seemed torn on being furious or love-struck, as Hikari’s eyes flashed gold.

“I’m done with this shit.”

Flipping off the platform, she came down feet-first towards a now-slim Alvida, who only smirked confidently.

“Celestial Dragon’s Claw!”

And Buggy’s crew boggled when this cratered Alvida into the square.

“Come on!” Hikari shouted over the torrent as marines closed in from every side. “Time to go!”

“We’d better hurry back to the ship, or we’ll never be able to leave the island.” Sanji agreed, serious in the face of such a sudden storm. “We won’t be able to enter the Grand Line!”

“What?!” Luffy yelped, suddenly on his feet and leading the charge back towards the Going Merry. “That’s not good!”

“You think?!” The pinkette huffed as Zoro and Sanji took care of the few marines that tried to cut them off. “Aries!”

“Wool Wall!”

The Celestial Spirit disappeared once her blockade was completed, cutting off their escape route from the marines that tried to follow.

“Which direction is the sea? I can’t tell where we’re going because of this heavy rain!”

“Who’s that lady?!” Sanji swooned instead of answering, and Hikari cursed at spotting the swordswoman blocking their path.

“I didn’t realize you’re Roronoa Zoro, and a pirate to boot. You…You lied to me!”

“What?” Sanji blurted, turning on their swordsman. “What’d you do to her?!”

“Cool it.” Hikari hissed as Zoro stepped forward, serious.

“You didn’t ask my name. That’s all. It’s not that I lied to you.”

“A rogue like you can’t be allowed to own a renowned sword!” She claimed, with the sort of righteous fury that was rather baffling. “I’ll collect your sword, the legendary Wado Ichimonji!”

“Try it.”

Drawing her Shigure, the swordsman lunged, and Zoro drew Wado to block her swing, not even straining to keep their blades locked.

“You jerk!” Sanji wailed. “How dare you attack a lady?!”

“That _lady_ attacked him first.” Hikari deadpanned, smacking their cook in the chest.

“Please don’t interfere!” The swordswoman warned. “This is the fight between Roronoa and me! There’s no need to step in!”

“You heard her.” Zoro agreed calmly. “Go on ahead.”

“And let you get lost in this storm?” Hikari retorted, unimpressed. “Not happening. You guys go ahead.”

“But Hikari-hime-”

Sanji URKed when Luffy grabbed him by the arm and yanked, grinning.

“Got it! Let’s go!”

“Hey, Zoro!” The cook strangled out as they passed. “If you hurt the lady, I won’t forgive you!”

Rolling her eyes, Hikari crossed her arms and turned at a new rush of footsteps as a fresh squadron of marines arrived moments later.

“Sergeant Major Tashigi!”

“That’s as far as you go.” The pinkette warned, pulling out a gold key. “Open, Gate of the Maiden! VIRGO!”

The maid Spirit disappeared under the cobblestones, tunneling through as if the ground were water to trap the men in a pit, while Zoro drew Yubashiri to go on the offensive.

Almost immediately, Hikari could see the difference in skill.

Yes, Tashigi was quick on her feet and smart enough to keep on the move, but she had no counter for Zoro’s superior reach or strength, let alone his two swords.

Anyone with more experience would have played to their own strengths, not attacking head-on and going for more indirect, debilitating blows, but she instead tried to push through and was quickly forced back, hitting a wall and losing her sword in a single clash.

“I can’t let you have _this_ sword no matter what.” Zoro stated, sheathing both Wado and Yubashiri. “Well then, we’re in a hurry, so…”

Virgo dipped her head, amused, as she faded back through her Gate and Hikari moved to follow him back towards the Going Merry, boots sloshing through the water flooding in from overflowing grates.

“Why aren’t you finishing me off?!” Tashigi burst, outraged. “Is it because I’m a woman?!”

This brought him up short, and Hikari glanced back with narrowed eyes, brushing back her soaking bangs.

“It’s humiliating that you won’t fight seriously in a game played in earnest just because men’re physically stronger than women! I’m sure you don’t understand the feeling that I wish I was born a boy! I don’t carry a sword for pleasure!”

“I don’t like your very being!” Zoro snapped back, whirling around to face her head-on. “Listen! Your face, it looks exactly like my close friend’s who died long ago! On top of that, you started saying the same thing she used to say! Don’t imitate, you copycat woman!”

“Yeah, this is a mature way to handle conflict…” Hikari muttered, rubbing the bridge of her nose to fight off a headache.

“What?! Stop talking like a child! You’re rude!”

Tashigi squeaked when her tirade was cut off by a firm shove to the shoulder, and Hikari’s wings flexed out to make her seem much larger than she really was.

“Oi! Excuse you!” The pinkette growled, even startling Zoro with her sudden aggression. “Who are you calling a child? You’re the one running around deciding who’s good and who’s bad, as if the world is black and white! And what makes _you_ in the right, trying to steal other people’s property?”

Tashigi sputtered, caught off-guard and further stunned by the reptilian wings that sprouted through the open back of Hikari’s black tank top.

Then the dragon-girl twitched, scales bristling all along those wings, and a great gush of wind suddenly roared up the thoroughfare like a crashing tidal wave.

“Kari!”

The gale caught in her wings as if they were sails, and only Zoro’s tight embrace kept Hikari from being flung off the island entirely, though they tumbled a good distance into a storefront near the harbor.

“What just happened?” Luffy wondered as he sat up from a pile of rubble, Usopp flopping over from where he was precariously balanced on some displaced sacks of grain.

“We’d better hurry up, or the ship will be swept away!” Sanji warned, shoving aside a broken wood beam and pointing out to sea where the Going Merry bobbed dangerously in furious waters, only Nami on deck.

“Okay!”

When Luffy began to run in the opposite direction, Hikari knew exactly what was going to happen.

“Gum Gum-”

“No way!” She yelped, grabbing Zoro by the shoulders and swinging her wings in a heavy downward stroke against the rain.

“-Rocket!”

They just cleared Luffy’s own flight path before he knocked into Sanji and Usopp, and the swordsman breathed a sigh of relief as Hikari started to glide, though she was a bit wobbly from lack of experience and a growing fatigue from the partial transformation.

“Kari! Zoro!” Nami shouted, relieved, when they landed on the deck in a heap next to Sanji and Usopp, her wings dissolving into stardust in the rain.

“Five minutes…” Hikari whined when the Going Merry listed one way and then the other. “I just need to lay here for five minutes…”

“Look at that light!” Nami pointed out as Loguetown faded behind them, and the pinkette dragged herself up to see the amorphous beam sweeping through the dark, scattered by harsh rain.

“Is that a lighthouse of the island?” Usopp wondered, hugging the mast for security.

“It’s a ‘guiding light’. The entrance to the Grand Line lies ahead of that light.”

“The Grand Line is ahead of that light…” Luffy realized, one hand on his straw hat.

“What do you wanna do?” Hikari wondered, leaning against the railing thanks to weak knees. “Go now, or wait until the storm’s over?”

Judging by his grin, there was no way Luffy would be putting this off.

“Okay, then! Shall we hold a launching ceremony for setting sail on the great ocean?” Sanji offered, which was met with agreement from his crew-mates, and he placed a foot on a nearby barrel. “In order to find the All Blue!”

“In order to be Pirate King!” Luffy shouted, his own sandal joining Sanji’s shined black shoe.

“In order to collect all twelve Zodiac keys!” Hikari added, placing her own boot up.

“In order to become a master swordsman!” Zoro voiced, and Nami grinned before following his example.

“In order to draw a world map!”

“In order…” Usopp stammered, slamming his own foot up shakily. “To become a brave warrior of the sea!”

In that moment, unspoken as it was, all of them vowed to fulfill their dreams.

And Luffy grinned.

“We’re going to the Grand Line!”


	9. Laboon Arc

“I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits. And now, I beckon you to my side at once! Pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Great Crab! CANCER!”

The Celestial Spirit spun a pair of long-bladed knives in each hand, the handles resembling two halves of a crab’s claws to match his pincer-like cornrow hairstyle and the six segmented legs sprouting through the back of a neat blue button-down, over dark slacks and polished black shoes.

“Greetings~ebi.” He voiced with a cool air, bowing sharply. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, hime~ebi.”

“Wow, he’s so cool!” Luffy cheered, and Usopp frowned in confusion.

“Why does he keep saying ‘shrimp’?”

“Hey, everybody has their quirks.” Hikari defended, flicking the sharpshooter’s nose and offering Cancer a smile. “I hope we can be friends.”

“I hope so, as well~ebi.”

“He’s acceptable.” Sanji decided seriously before noodling over to the pinkette. “Though only to defend your beauty in battle, Hikari-hime-”

Zoro snickered when her fist cut off any further effusive praise.

“Hime, there is a storm on the horizon~ebi.” Cancer pointed out, and all eyes turned to see a gathering of dark clouds on the edge of a blue sky.

“We should be seeing the Red Line at any time now.” Nami noted, rechecking the map in her hands with a frown.

“What’s up, Nami?” Hikari wondered as Cancer disappeared back through his Gate.

“Look at this.”

The navigator led them all into the kitchen, spreading her map across the table and pointing.

“I’d heard the rumors about it, and it’s drawn on this map, too. If it really is true, then the entrance to the Grand Line is a mountain.”

“A mountain?” Sanji echoed, ignoring Usopp as he tried to pull the rudder.

“We gotta crash into a mountain?” Luffy asked, rocking in his seat.

“You can’t be serious.” Zoro muttered, leaning on one elbow.

“I didn’t believe it myself, but the map has canals that lead to the mountain. That might mean we have to go up it!”

“Neat!” The rubber boy decreed, and Zoro shook his head.

“What’re you talking about? Even if there _are_ canals or whatever, a ship can’t climb up a mountain!”

“Just like Devil’s Fruits are a rumor, dragons don’t exist, and key-holders are a myth?” Hikari voiced innocently, pouring some juice into a glass.

“That’s not the same!”

“But that’s what the map says.” Nami insisted.

“Yeah!” Sanji agreed vehemently. “Nami-san would never say anything that’s wrong!”

“You stole that map from Buggy, right?” Zoro reminded them. “Can we really trust it?”

“Hey!” Usopp yelped, visibly straining. “Someone help with the rudder!”

“Oi, chill out.” The pinkette assured, grabbing onto the tiny figurehead that topped the column of wood that was their rudder. “I’ve got-”

The rudder resisted, pulled tight in its position, and she blinked in surprise.

“…Huh.”

“Doesn’t this current seem a bit strong?” The sniper asked, red-faced, and Nami jolted.

“Usopp! What did you just say?”

“Doesn’t this current seem a bit strong?”

“Current…That’s it!”

“That’s what?” Luffy prompted, looking between them as if this was an interesting game of tennis.

“They really do go up a mountain! See? The guiding light was definitely pointing to here on the Red Line. Reverse Mountain!” Nami explained as Hikari grunted, pulling the rudder back into a center position. “See these canals here? If major currents from the four oceans all flow towards this mountain, then the four currents would go up these canals, collide at the top, and then flow into the Grand Line. Reverse Mountain is a ‘winter island’, so any currents that collide into the Red Line will plummet from the surface into the depths. If we screw up and miss the entrance to the canal...The Going Merry will run smack into the Red Line’s rockface and get wrecked, and then _we’d_ be at the bottom of the ocean. Understand?”

“So, basically, it's a mystery mountain!” Luffy concluded after a few moments, earning a deadpan look from Hikari.

“I’d hit you if that wasn’t technically accurate.”

“Anyway, now that we’re on this current, as long as we don’t mess up with the rudder, we should be able to go straight to the summit of Reverse Mountain.” Nami concluded, and Hikari nodded.

“If anything does go wrong, I can get Aquarius to help us out.”

“Nami-san! Hikari-hime!” Sanji praised, heart-eye firmly in place. “You’re so amazing!”

“I’ve _never_ heard of ships going over mountains before.” Zoro reiterated, jolting back with a glare when Hikari reached over to poke his forehead.

“Never say never.”

“I’ve heard some stuff before.” Sanji confirmed. “I heard that half of everyone who heads to the Grand Line dies before entering it. I knew getting in wouldn’t be easy.”

Rain began to patter on the roof, and Nami straightened.

“Sanji-kun, could you get the sail?”

“Yes, Nami-san!”

“Luffy, help out! And Kari, you can let the rudder go.”

Releasing the wooden column with a shrug, it snapped back into place and nearly whipped Usopp end over end as Sanji and Luffy stepped out into the mild storm to pull up the sails.

“Hey! I see the mystery island!”

“WHAT?!”

Rushing out, Hikari had to shield her eyes from the downpour before spotting the veritable wall of stone coming through the fog, whistling.

“That’s insanely huge!” Usopp wailed, and Nami flipped up the hood of her raincoat before joining them, wide-eyed. “I can’t see the top because of the clouds!”

“There’s no climbing _that_ with our ship.” Hikari noted, stumbling when the Going Merry jerked.

“We’re getting sucked in!” Luffy warned, bobbing like a yoyo from where he had nearly been knocked right off the mast.

“Hold the rudder good!” Nami ordered, Usopp and Sanji scrambling to obey.

“We’re on it!”

“Luffy, get down from there!” Hikari shouted, grabbing onto the railing as their ship bounced dangerously along the current swells. “Before your dumb ass falls and drowns!”

“Nami, where’s the entrance?” He called back, apparently ignoring her warning, and the pinkette growled. “We’re gonna crash into the rocks if we keep going this way!”

“Nami, what do we do?!” Usopp worried, still struggling with the rudder.

“Keep going straight ahead!”

“Are you serious?!”

“Just do it!”

Luffy swung down, landing on Hikari’s shoulders, and she clamped a hand over his neck as Zoro pulled out their binoculars.

“This can’t be for real! The damn ocean really _is_ flowing up the mountain!”

“And if we’re not careful, we’ll be ramming _into_ it!” The pinkette reminded them, a gold key in hand. “Nami?”

“Not yet!”

“We’re getting off-course!” Luffy shouted. “More to the right! Right! Right!”

“The right? Go starboard!”

The Going Merry struggled to correct as both men pulled and shoved on the rudder-

And then it snapped.

“OH, FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” Hikari cursed, Luffy shoving off her torso.

“Gum Gum Balloon!”

His inflated body cushioned the Going Merry against the stone gate’s edge, forcing them in the right direction, and Zoro rushed to the stern once their ship was past.

“Luffy! Grab on!”

Deflating immediately, the rubber boy stretched out a hand that clasped tightly onto Zoro’s, snapping back and into Hikari’s chest when she tried to cushion his landing.

“Shit, that packs a punch…” The pinkette wheezed, shoving him off so her abused diaphragm had a chance to recover.

“We made it!” He cheered, a cry which went up among their crew after a few moments, and Hikari giggled, nodding.

“Yeah, we made it.”

“Now it’s just a straight shot to the summit!” Nami voiced, and Luffy shot up immediately.

“I wanna see! I wanna see!”

With the rain now behind them, the crew gathered at the bow for their first sight of the Grand Line, breaths held tight as the clouds passed by…

“Look! The summit! It’s the summit!”

Water sprayed up from where so many currents collided, creating rainbows against a pure blue sky in every direction, and the Going Merry launched off into open air, much to Luffy’s enjoyment.

“YAHOO!”

Grabbing Hikari, Zoro hung onto the railing before they could be flung off on landing, already zooming back down Reverse Mountain at speeds most ships would never meet.

“I see it!” Luffy shouted from his favorite seat on the figurehead, looking over the clouds below. “This is the greatest sea in the world! The Grand Line! The One Piece is up ahead somewhere!”

Hitting those clouds was like suddenly being enveloped in a deep, impenetrable fog, even the walls on either side all but disappearing in the whiteness as the rushing water muted to background noise.

But then…

Hikari twitched, her back pressed tight into Zoro’s chest, and tilted her head just so.

“Did you just hear something?” He wondered, frowning.

“Yeah…” She muttered, the sound repeating at a slightly higher volume. “It sounds like…a whale?”

A dark mass began to show through the clouds, looming below.

“Nami-san, I see a mountain up ahead!” Sanji called from where he was holding onto the rigging.

“A mountain? That can’t be!”

“Then what’s that?” Hikari voiced, knuckles going white.

“After passing the Twin Capes up ahead, there should be nothing but ocean!”

“Tell that to the giant fucking whale in our way!” The pinkette yelped as they broke free to see a veritable black wall sitting just at their exit to the Grand Line and roaring to the heavens. “Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! AQUARIUS!”

The mermaid Spirit took one good look around before sighing.

“How do you get into trouble like this, brat?”

“It’s not my fault!”

Frowning in concentration, Aquarius swept both hands forward in a controlled arc, and the current stuttered, swirling back around, the Going Merry slowing noticeably even with gravity at its back.

By the time they levelled off at the bottom, the Going Merry was barely bobbing forward, and the entire crew let out a huge breath in relief.

“Thanks, Aquarius.” All six voiced, but the mermaid Spirit was quiet, taking in the massive, nose-scarred whale with a furrowed brow and curious eyes.

“Is this…?”

Her expression lit up, and Hikari could only blink as Aquarius floated up off the deck, urn tucked against one hip.

“Laboon! Laboon, is that you?”

“What is she doing?” Nami hissed, wide-eyed, when the gargantuan wall of flesh moved to reveal a dark eye many times bigger than their ship.

“I think she knows him?” Hikari offered when the whale let out a somehow quiet, booming noise, as if in question.

“It _is_ you!” Aquarius realized, almost flying over to pat the massive whale’s scarred skin. “Oh, Laboon, what happened?”

Then, to everyone’s great surprise, the whale began to cry.

“Hey, now, it’s alright. I’m here, Laboon, I’m here.”

Each tear easily could have drowned them, and a wave of the hand from Aquarius moved the Going Merry safely out of range as the Spirit continued to coo comfort.

“Okay, so they _do_ know each other.” Hikari confirmed, Zoro finding himself unsettled at seeing the Celestial Spirit be so… _sweet_.

“I’m sorry, Laboon, I’m sorry it took so long for me to see you again.” Aquarius soothed, the whale shuddering with sobs under her hands.

“What’s going on out here?”

The crew blinked when a door opened in the whale’s side and a tiny island floated out, a small house and a palm tree with a clothesline sitting atop it.

The man standing before them was thickset and balding, with long white hair under the purple-and-yellow petals circling his head and tiny glasses perched on his nose.

“There you are, you old bastard!” Aquarius greeted, and the man’s rather severe expression softened in surprise. “Still watching the lighthouse after all these years, I see.”

“Never expected to see your ugly mug again, fish.”

His gaze shifted to the Going Merry, expression going somber.

“Though it doesn’t surprise me you have a new key-holder.”

“Hi.” Hikari piped up, waving awkwardly. “It’s, uh…nice to meet you? I guess?”

“Crocus, Laboon, this is Hikari and her crew.” Aquarius introduced, patting Laboon’s skin gently. “And these are old friends of mine, brat, from the last time a key-holder of mine entered the Grand Line.”

“You’ve been here before, too?!” Luffy burst, hopping up onto the figurehead.

“It was half a century ago, and my key-holder…”

Here, the Spirit paused, subdued.

“He didn’t last long.”

"Can we start at the beginning?" Hikari suggested, and Crocus sat heavily in his lawn chair with a sigh.

“Laboon here is the world’s largest whale, called the Island Whale, which live only in the West Blue. One day, while I was on duty as the lighthouse keeper as usual, some good-natured pirates came down Reverse Mountain and entered the Grand Line. And a small whale came in as well, as if following them. That was Laboon.”

“My key-holder was a crew-member on that ship, the Rumbar Pirates.” Aquarius elaborated, patting Laboon’s snout. “We travelled with him when he was a baby, and he followed us over Reverse Mountain despite being told to stay behind. We were his pod.”

“Since their ship had broken down, they stayed at the cape for several months, so we became quite good friends.” Crocus continued. “Because of that, on the day of their departure, they asked me to care for Laboon for two or three years until they returned. That was fifty long years ago…”

“Laboon has been waiting for those guys for _fifty years_?” Usopp voiced, horrified.

“Is that why he howls at the Red Line?” Nami wondered, concerned, as her gaze drifted to the deep scars across said whale’s forehead and snout.

“Yes.”

“What happened?” Hikari asked, and Aquarius sighed, leaning next to Laboon’s gargantuan eye.

“For the most part, the journey went well. We were going island to island, exploring, until…One day, while returning to the ship, some of the men fell sick. Including my key-holder. To spare those that didn’t, the sick crew split off and headed back towards West Blue so the others could continue to travel.”

“Did they make it?” Sanji asked, frowning around his cigarette.

“I never knew. My key-holder grew too weak to open my Gate, and I felt him pass a few weeks later.”

“You could tell that?” Zoro voiced, surprised.

“Celestial Spirits have a vague sense of what happens around their keys, and the state of their key-holders.” Hikari explained, rubbing knuckles over her sternum.

“They tried to leave through the Calm Belt.” Crocus admitted, and Aquarius jerked.

“What?!”

"The Calm Belt?" Luffy parroted, head tilting.

"It's the strips of ocean that border the Grand Line on either side." Nami explained, rolling her eyes. "No one knows why, but there aren't any currents or winds there...and it's where Sea Kings live."

The mere thought of a place where they would effectively be sitting ducks for the ocean's most feared predators sent a chill down the crew's collective spines.

"Sick as they were, they would have been killed almost instantly." Aquarius realized, pained. "If he had been strong enough to summon me…"

"Why not come back here, to Reverse Mountain?" Sanji wondered, frowning around his cigarette.

"They must have been too far out, and the journey too dangerous to try over what must have seemed a safer route…" Hikari surmised, subdued. "And the others... It's been fifty years."

The reminder dampened any joy at this reunion, and Aquarius brushed away Laboon’s tears.

“That’s so sad…” Usopp sniffled. “He’s been waiting here, and they’re not coming back…”

“Why haven’t you told him?” Nami voiced, brow furrowed. “He can understand what people say, right?”

“I did.” Crocus acknowledged quietly. “I told him everything. It’s since then that he started howling at Reverse Mountain, and that he started slamming his body against the Red Line. It’s as if he’s insisting that they’ll come back from the other side of that wall any time now…What a whale. When there’s no point in waiting, he refuses my words because if he accepts them, it means that there is no point in waiting. He’s afraid of that more than anything.”

There was a squeaked-out URK, and all eyes turned to Hikari as she caught Luffy around the neck before he could wrap his arms around the mast.

“Touch that mast, and I’ll find a way to _break every bone in your idiotic rubber body_.”

Before he could whine, Laboon jerked and gave out a pained cry that seemed to make the entire ocean come alive in a frothing fury.

“What’s happening?!” Nami shrieked, grabbing onto Usopp to keep from being thrown off her feet.

Laboon gagged, coughing, and Aquarius swung her urn up to focus all her power.

“SPIT IT OUT!”

There was an echoing gurgle, a heavy swishing sound, and Laboon released an eruption of water from his blowhole like a geyser, sagging in relief.

“Did he get backed up or something?” Zoro groused, sitting up from where he had been thrown onto the deck with most of the crew.

Hikari blinked when she spotted two dark spots in the sky overhead as a faint sound became noticeable, louder…

“Something like that.”

And then two people fell, screaming, into the ocean.

“I’m not getting them.”

Aquarius rolled her eyes, the water spitting them back up onto the Going Merry’s deck, and Hikari offered a thumbs-up.

“Thanks, Aquarius.”

“You thugs’re still around?” Crocus bit out, standing to glare at the blue-haired young woman and red-haired man that struggled upright. “Don’t make me say this yet again! I won’t let you lay a finger on Laboon as long as I’m alive!”

This declaration had Hikari’s expression darkening, like a blue sky being filled with stormy clouds, while Sanji was pretty-woman-sighted deaf and Luffy’s expression went very, very blank among everyone else’s surprise.

“Even if you say so, we can’t leave.” The woman declared, rising with her frankly-massive gun in hand.

“Taking down this whale is our mission.” The man agreed, pinky held out on his grip as they aimed right at the open doorway in Laboon’s side. “We won’t let you interfere with our whale hunting this time! Let’s go, baby!”

Metal screeched as it crumpled like cheap aluminum, and the pair of would-be whale hunters blinked at the useless hunks of once-guns in their hands before finding themselves faced with slit-pupil gold eyes.

“If you so much as look at that poor whale wrong, _I’ll string you up on the mast by your intestines_.”

Zoro quirked a brow when the two fell over, stiff as planks and out cold, and felt a sort of satisfaction in his chest.

A ‘yeah, that’s my girl’ sort of feeling that almost immediately had his ears burning and shoving it into that little box where such things seemed to go now.

“Pathetic.” Hikari scoffed, turning away as Luffy poked at their cheeks and Sanji fussed over the woman and Usopp tried to breathe, Nami muttering about how scary she was. “Laboon!”

The whale turned that huge eye towards her, quiet, and Aquarius quirked a brow in question.

“I know you’ve been waiting a long time, but I’m going to ask you to stay a little longer, because we’re coming back here once we’ve traveled the Grand Line.”

This caused a quiet among the crew, Luffy’s gaze stuck on her back, as Laboon blinked tearily.

“You’re Aquarius’ friend, which makes you my nakama, and I never break my word to nakama.”

Said Celestial Spirit became teary-eyed, a hand pressed to her mouth, and Laboon shifted in the water to face them fully.

“I’ll bring Aquarius back to you again, I swear on my honor as a key-holder.”

A smile broke across the whale’s gargantuan mouth, and he reared up to release a happy roar into the sky, Crocus watching with a quiet sort of contentment as Luffy hopped onto her shoulders, grinning despite the pinkette’s annoyance.

“Kari-chan’s a really good person!”

“Oi, don’t push your luck!”

“Usopp, bring out your paint!”

“What? What for?”

“Because he said so, long-nose! Move it!”

“Eep!”

“Hikari-hime, you’re beautiful when you get bossy!”

BAM!

“You deserved that, shit-cook.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Washing spatters of paint off in the waves that crashed against the Red Line, Hikari took in their work with a pleased smile.

On Laboon’s scarred snout was their only-slightly-lopsided Jolly Roger, drying in the warm sunlight, and Luffy set aside a massive paintbrush, uncaring of the yellow and white splotches all over his clothes.

“This is a symbol of our promise to come back. Until we do, don’t remove that mark by hitting your head. Got that?”

Laboon let out a happy sound of agreement, and Hikari reached out to pat his sorrow-marked hide.

“Come on, Luffy, let’s get cleaned up.”

“Aw, but Kari-chan-”

Grabbing Luffy by the shoulder, she began to drag him back to the Going Merry, stepping around where Zoro was napping by the railing and Usopp was putting away his painting supplies.

The bathroom, a tiny room hidden away behind their storage, was empty when they arrived, and Hikari went about forcing her captain to at least rinse off the paint so she could get his clothes clean before anything set.

Once his straw hat had been carefully washed and dried, and an extra set of clothes procured, she allowed the rubber boy to bounce back on deck.

Shaking off a smile, the pinkette stripped off her low-back t-shirt and leggings, dropping them into the sink for soaking before stepping into the warm spray with a sigh.

Just as she began to relax, reaching for the shampoo-

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

Snapping to attention, Hikari slammed the water off and grabbed a nearby towel, barreling outside half-covered to where Nami-

“Kari!” The navigator squeaked when Sanji fell over in a massive spray of blood and Usopp toppled trying to catch him, utterly unharmed and decidedly _not_ under attack, if the table full of food was any indication. “Why aren’t you wearing clothes?!”

“Because I thought you were dying!” The pinkette snapped back, grabbing onto the towel by her cleavage to keep it from falling open. “And I was taking a shower! Why were you screaming?!”

“Because the compass is broken! It doesn’t point in any direction!”

“So you screamed like a dying person?!”

Hikari jerked when something was dropped over her head, blinking at the familiar shirt in her hand before looking back and up at Zoro’s bright red face.

“Put it on.”

Grumbling, she did so as Crocus approached, brow quirked at Sanji’s quick change from blood-loss-coma to furious-flaming-jealous at the sight of Hikari swamped in Zoro’s shirt instead of a towel.

“Looks like you guys came here with no knowledge. For heaven’s sake, did you come here to die?”

“Not particularly, but with each passing moment…” The pinkette muttered, trying to dry her hair without accidentally flashing anything to a fluttering Sanji.

“I thought I told you that common sense is useless in this sea. It’s not that the compass is broken.”

“Then could it be that the magnetic fields are…” Nami wondered, eyes widening.

“That’s right. The islands in the Grand Line contain lots of magnetic minerals. Because of that, they’re causing abnormality throughout the Grand Line. Furthermore, the current and the winds don’t have constancy. If you’re a navigator, you should know how scary that is.”

“It’s true that if we don’t have a way of knowing our direction, it’s hopeless.” The redhead admitted, smiling sheepishly. “I didn’t know! Oh well…”

“Oi!” Zoro and Hikari protested, Usopp flailing.

“Hey, that’s bad! Are we gonna be okay?!”

“Yummy!”

“PAY ATTENTION!” The pinkette growled, smashing a fist into Luffy’s chomping mouth.

“You need a Log Pose to travel around the Grand Line.” Crocus explained, amused. “It’s a special compass that can record magnetism.”

“Is it a strange-looking compass?” The rubber boy wondered, still chowing down around her fist.

“Yeah, it’s shape is unusual.”

“Is it something like this?”

Zoro blinked at the wristband and the dome-shaped glass attached to it that was held up for the old man’s inspection.

“Yeah, that’s it. Without the Log Pose, it’s impossible to travel in the Grand Line.”

“I see…” Nami mused, before turning to land her own fist in Luffy’s face. “How come you have one?!”

“This is something that those two weirdoes dropped on the ship.” He explained, and Hikari snatched the delicate piece away from him for Nami while frowning.

“They did? When?”

“When they left.”

“They left?!”

“A while ago.”

As she began to strangle the importance of _keeping an eye on prisoners_ , Nami inspected the Log Pose more closely.

“There’s no dial face.”

“It’s known that the magnetism of islands in the Grand Line follow a certain rule.” Crocus explained. “That is, by recording the magnetism of two islands pulling against each other, you can find the route to the next island. Since you can’t even figure out its location in this sea, the magnetism record of the Log Pose is the only thing you can depend on. At first, you can pick out one of the seven magnetisms produced by Reverse Mountain, but no matter which island you start with, those magnetisms will eventually pull against each other and link themselves to one route. And the name of the island at the end of the route is…Raftel. It’s the last point on the Grand Line. The only one in history who confirmed that island is the Pirate King. It’s a legendary island.”

“Then the One Piece is there?” Usopp hypothesized, excited.

“Who knows? That’s the most prominent theory, but no one has been able to reach there.”

“We’ll know once we get there.” Luffy swore, grinning now that Hikari’s grip was gone. “Now that I’m done eating, can we get ready?”

“DID YOU EAT THIS ALL BY YOURSELF!?!” Sanji shouted, finding his full spread of food gone and in his captain’s never-filling belly.

“Wow, even the bones are gone!” Usopp realized, bug-eyed.

“You damn rubber man! I wanted Nami-san and Hikari-hime to eat more!” The cook raged, slamming his foot into Luffy’s chest and sending him flying-

Zoro watched in silent shock as the Log Pose on Nami’s wrist shattered like cheap glass.

“…Kari?”

And the pair were sent flailing into the ocean below.

“COOL OFF!”

“Don’t panic.” Crocus assured as Usopp began to do just that. “I’ll give you mine. I wanna thank you guys for Laboon, too.”

Said Island Whale graciously dropped their punished crew-mates back onto the Red Line, along with two familiar faces.

Once regaining his breath, Sanji was immediately helping the lady up, and Hikari rolled her eyes until the man sat up, serious.

“We have a favor to ask.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Whiskey Peak? That’s a weird name.” Usopp decided, arms crossed, and Hikari watched the nervous expressions flicker across their faces.

“That’s where we live, um, sir.” The man, Mister Nine, replied.

“What happened to your own ship?” Nami wondered.

“It’s busted.” The woman, Miss Wednesday, admitted.

“Considering you tried to kill Laboon, you’re lucky I haven’t punted you back into the ocean.” Hikari hissed, grumbling when Zoro bumped her shoulder.

“So what are you guys?” Usopp asked, and Mister Nine gave him a blank look.

“I’m a king.”

“Liar.” Nami refuted blandly.

“We can’t say.” Miss Wednesday denied.

“But we want to go back to the town.” Mister Nine continued. “We don’t want to be secretive either, but…”

“The motto of our company is ‘mystery’, after all.”

“We just can’t tell you anything about us.”

“Placing confidence in your character, we’re begging you.”

“We will definitely return the favor.”

“Don’t do it.” Crocus warned, frowning. “No matter what they say, they’re dishonest people.”

“By the way, we don’t have a Log Pose because we broke it.” Nami stated, holding up said shattered instrument. “Do you still wanna ride with us?”

“What?! You broke it?! That’s mine, you know!”

“How dare you act stuck up just because we’re being humble?! You guys can’t go anywhere either!”

“Then it’s good that Crocus-san gave us his.” Hikari drawled, and the enraged pair were suddenly stricken. “Dumbasses.”

“You can ride with us.”

Everyone whipped around to stare at Luffy in surprise.

“Did you say Whiskey Peak? Let’s go there.”

“Hey, are you serious?” Usopp protested immediately.

“What’s the problem? Don’t worry about small things.”

“A couple of amoral whale hunters aren’t small things.” Zoro pointed out, but made no move to stop things.

“But you can only choose the route here, the starting point.” Crocus reminded him, and Luffy grinned.

“If we don’t like it, then we can go around one more time. Now, can we get going?”

“Who on earth are you?” Miss Wednesday wondered, thrown off by the rubber boy’s flippant attitude.

“Me? I’m the man who’ll be Pirate King.”

Hikari could only sigh, rubbing at her forehead with a weak smile.

Honestly, she could not imagine a more fitting start to their journey.


	10. Whiskey Peak Arc

Cuddling into her fluffy wool scarf and jacket, Hikari tucked herself against a napping Zoro as snow fell in fat flakes across the Going Merry.

Luffy and Usopp were making snowmen a few yards away, happy as children at Christmas, and she grumbled half-heartedly when the swordsman rolled to curl around her, subconsciously seeking out warmth.

Sanji was on the stern-side deck, shoveling snow enthusiastically at Nami’s direction, and Hikari glanced up at the grayed sky curiously.

Only a handful of minutes ago, the weather had been fairly warm and clear, and now it was cold and snowing…

Lightning flashed through the clouds, and her fingers wrapped around the keys at her waist as the wind picked up.

A scream from Nami had the pinkette jerking up, and Zoro was jostled into wakefulness with a grumpy curse, snow falling off his shoulders.

“What?”

“What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong, Nami-san?”

“No way! Turn the ship around a hundred-and-eighty degrees! Hurry!”

“What? Why?” Hikari asked, yanking an unwilling Zoro up even when he tried to play as dead weight.

“The ship has turned around and is going in the opposite direction! When I looked away from the Log Pose for a second-The waves were calm earlier!”

Mister Nine and Miss Wednesday were kicked out of the kitchen and over the railing, and Nami began shouting orders.

“Brace the yard! Receive the wind from the starboard! Turn the ship a hundred-and-eighty degrees to the left! Usopp, take care of the lateen sail! Sanji-kun, take the helm!”

The crew jumped into action, whether they wanted to or not, even when the winter storm suddenly cleared and released a hefty gale.

There were icebergs, high waves, fog, intense hurricane-force winds, lightning storms…

Hours later, when the Grand Line allowed itself to settle into something resembling ‘calm’, most of the crew collapsed onto the deck in exhaustion while Luffy sat on the figurehead and Zoro eyed their newest passengers.

“Your faces say that you’re thinking bad thoughts.” The swordsman prodded, his sharp smile causing the pair to go pale. “What were your names again?”

Hikari watched their expressions quietly, brushing back her tangled ponytail.

“I-I’m Mister Nine.”

“I’m Miss Wednesday.”

“Right…Something’s been bothering me ever since I first heard your names. I feel like I’ve heard them somewhere before.”

The jump of their pulses was give-away enough, let alone the sudden sweating and dilating pupils.

“Or maybe not.”

“Oi, Zoro.” Hikari called, shoving herself up. “We’d better check that nothing got damaged in storage.”

Studying her for a moment, Zoro stood and followed her leisurely as their crew-mates found the strength to rise, closing the door firmly at their backs.

“Who are they?” The pinkette asked from a crate near the bathroom door, voice pitched lower in case anyone attempted to listen in.

“Bounty hunters.” He answered simply, arms crossed. “Part of a group called Baroque Works. When I was a bounty hunter, they tried to recruit me.”

“So we're heading into a trap." Hikari deadpanned.

"Probably."

"Fucking hell…"

Rubbing the bridge of her nose to fight back a headache, she leaned against the wall as Zoro did a cursory check of the surrounding crates and barrels.

“Kari! Zoro!” Nami shouted, voice muffled through the door. “We’re here!”

“Why us?” Kari lamented, Zoro snickering as they stepped out onto the deck to find Mister Nine and Miss Wednesday gone and a foggy island enveloping the Going Merry.

The island seemed to be covered in mountainous cacti, growing out of each other and right out of the sea, a river flowing deeper inland that they followed.

“Isn’t it possible that there’re monsters or things like that?” Usopp worried now, Sanji blowing out a ring of smoke.

“It’s definitely possible. This is the Grand Line.”

“If we come across monsters, we can just leave the island.” Luffy suggested, and Nami cut in before their sharpshooter could be relieved.

“Hold on a sec. Don’t forget that we have to stay on this island for a certain period of time. Unless we store the magnetism of this island in the Log Pose, we can’t go to the next island. Since each island requires a different amount of time to store the log, some islands require only several hours while others require days.”

“Which means we’re stuck.” Hikari summarized for a panicking Usopp.

“Well, we can think about that when it happens.” Luffy decided. “Let’s go already!”

“Luffy’s right, let’s go.” Zoro agreed, fingers drumming across his swords. “It’s not worth thinking about it.”

“No matter what happens, I’ll protect Nami-san and Hikari-hime.” Sanji swore, earning an unimpressed look from said pinkette.

“Don’t bother.”

“Hey, wait.” Usopp stammered, playing at being sick and weak. “Listen, everyone, my chronic illness is suddenly...My ‘do not go to the island disease’ is…”

“We’re almost there.” Hikari noted, eyes narrowing on the surrounding shoreline.

“Listen. Make sure you’re prepared to run as well as fight.” Nami warned, ignoring the sniper’s protests.

Luffy grinned, sitting on the figurehead to peer out into the fog, and Zoro slid a glance Hikari’s way to find her eyes already a reptilian gold, flicking from shore to shore as if following multiple targets.

“Huh? Something’s moving.” Their captain voiced, tensions ratcheting up as the fog slowly thinned to reveal figures ahead.

“Everyone, be careful.” Nami warned, Usopp’s knees knocking and slingshot in hand when the fog finally lifted-

Hikari blinked at the cheering crowd that greeted them, unimpressed and annoyed.

_So that’s how we’re playing this, huh?_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slamming down his tankard, Zoro swept his gaze surreptitiously over the room as it was refilled.

Luffy was roughly five times his usual size, round as a ball from how much food he was wolfing down and still going strong, and Nami was at a nearby table, chugging down ‘wine’ at a record pace for the prize.

Over by the far wall, Sanji was practically drowning in pretty women and enjoying every second of it, while Usopp had amassed an enthralled audience with his exaggerated tales of bravery.

The swordsman paused when he did not spot Hikari in a nearby corner, ignoring the musicians and whatever young man was foolish enough to try appealing to a nonexistent sense of vanity, her cup left half-empty next to a plate of snacks on a side table.

No one else seemed to have noticed, least of all the crew, so Zoro returned to his drink after only a quick hesitation.

Hikari was strong, and smart enough to have some sort of plan, so there was no need to worry about where she had gone…

Even while repeating this to himself, Zoro kept glancing around between gulps and wondering if he could slip away to look for her.

A sudden rush of static burst through the room, music cutting off on squeaks in surprise, and he spotted the speakers set up high in each corner that were likely for announcements as they flickered on.

“ **Why are we putting on such an elaborate act for six weak-looking brats?** ” A woman’s voice came through after a few moments, and the swordsman noted how quite a few of their hosts went very pale all of a sudden. “ **We should’ve beat them at the harbor. This town is already short of food. We didn’t have our hopes up for the whale meat, anyway.** ”

“ **You didn’t have to say it like that!** ” Mister Nine protested, voice screeching slightly over the connection. “ **We did try our best!** ”

“ **Calm down.** ” Mayor Igarappoi cut in, a piece of paper rustling. “ **I’ve checked them out beforehand.** ”

“ **THIRTY MILLION BELI?! THEM?!** ”

“ **It’s foolish to judge a pirate’s ability based on their looks, Miss Monday. But we’ve already settled. Looks like we can send a good report to the boss. Confiscate all the money and other valuables on the ship immediately.** ”

The tankard in Nami’s hand shattered like cheap glass, expression positively feral.

“ **So what about them?** ” Miss Wednesday asked. “ **What do we do, Mister Eight?** ”

“ **If we kill them, the bounty drops by thirty percent.** ” The mayor explained detachedly, and Luffy’s expression went thunderously blank. “ **The government wants to hold public executions. Capture them alive.** ”

“ **Hey, where did we get a blue cat?** ”

Even over the static, Zoro could imagine he heard every last one piss themselves in terror before Hikari’s sugary-sweet voice came through like a blade.

“ **Forgive me, but I have a few problems with your plan.** ”

The building shook violently, and a wall crashed open, four stunned bounty hunters scattered among the debris as Hikari stepped through, Happy clinging to her shoulder.

“Anyone else have an objection?”

No one had a chance to answer, since an enraged, truly rotund Luffy burst up from where he was stuffing himself to lead a rampage.

“YOU TRIED TO HURT MY CREW!”

And everything devolved into chaos.

Unsheathing Yubashiri, Zoro sliced apart a rifle before it could be leveled at Hikari’s neck, turning out of her way when she spun around, hand at her mouth.

“Celestial Dragon’s Roar!”

Happy laughed as the women that had been surrounding Sanji were thrown like ragdolls, disappearing with a yelp when she blocked a bat from striking him over the head.

“Rude.” Hikari growled, tossing the offender over her shoulder and into the woman brandishing a knife at Usopp.

“Thanks, Kari!”

Catching a naginata around Yubashiri’s blade, Zoro sent his opponent’s weapon spinning into the legs of a man trying to hack at Nami’s shoulders, an opening that she took advantage of to bash him over the head with her staff.

Crying as he was over the loss of his possible harem, Sanji still managed to kick a good amount of bounty hunters through walls and off Luffy’s belly, Zoro ducking as he drew Sandai Kitetsu as Hikari rolled over his shoulders to bring her foot down on another’s head, frowning when the katana sliced through a nearby table on top of the guns he had intended.

Apparently, this one was going to be a problem child.

“Woo, I finally worked off all that food!” Luffy cheered when the last bounty hunter was knocked down, and Hikari rolled her eyes, poking at one with the toe of her boot.

“Hey, the mayor and those other three are gone.” Usopp noted, calm now that the danger was over. “…THE MAYOR AND THOSE OTHER THREE ARE GONE!!!”

“Oh, for the love of-” The pinkette bit out, kicking through the debris to find that the quartet were, in fact, gone. “Fine, fuck, I’ll look for them while Nami loots the houses.”

“Now that’s a plan!” The navigator agreed, perking up. “Sanji-kun, Usopp, come help me carry it all!”

“Of course, Nami-chan!”

Stepping out onto the empty nighttime street, Hikari blinked at the skidding footprints clearly visible on the tight-packed dirt, and Zoro quirked a brow.

“Why does it feel like having a working brain is so rare here?”

With a shrug, he followed her after the tracks, somewhat impressed that the Baroque Works members were able to cover so much ground after being rammed through multiple walls by the pinkette’s well-established fury.

“How pitiful…”

The new voice came around a corner up ahead, and Hikari paused, head tilting just so as her hand squeezed on Zoro’s elbow.

“Losing against rookie pirates…”

“Mister Five!” The ‘mayor’ voiced, startled. “Miss Valentine!”

Creeping closer, she peeked around to spot two new figures standing a few yards further down the alley, on the opposite side of where they stood in relation to the battered Mister Nine, Miss Wednesday, Miss Monday and Mister Eight.

The man was tall, with messy dark hair and clothed almost completely in brown, even the lenses of his sunglasses an earthy shade against his dark skin, while his partner was a comparatively-shorter woman with bobbed blonde hair and light green eyes wearing a dress decorated in lemon slices, a parasol spinning daintily in her hands.

“Are you guys kidding around?” Mister Five taunted, unimpressed.

“After all, this is the difference between our rank and yours, isn’t it?” Miss Valentine laughed.

“Did you come to laugh at us?” Mister Eight replied, wiping at his face.

“That, too, but…”

“Of course, we’re here under our mission.”

“Thank goodness.” Mister Nine breathed, not sensing that anything was wrong. “If you help us, they’ll be no match for us!”

“That’s right.” Miss Wednesday agreed. “Please beat them right away.”

“Enough with the bad jokes.” Mister Five cut off. “Us, help you?”

“Did you really think that we’d come all the way to the end of the Grand Line for that?” Miss Valentine continued, amused.

“What? Then what mission did you come here for?” Miss Monday asked, confused, and Zoro felt her fingers twitch, tightening.

“You really have no idea?” Their superior taunted. “There’re criminals here that are big enough for the boss to send us here to deal with. These’re the boss’ words. ‘They’ve found out my secrets’. Of course, I don’t even know what kind of secrets they are, but our company’s motto is ‘mystery’. No matter whose identity it is, the rule is that you never nose around. If someone finds out the boss’ secrets, that’s, of course, a sin worthy of death.”

“So, when we very carefully investigated who learned his secrets, oh boy, we found out that a VIP from a certain kingdom sneaked into Baroque Works.”

“A certain kingdom?” Mister Nine stammered. “Wait a sec! Although I’m wearing a crown, I’m not a king or anything! It’s just my hobby!”

“We’re not talking about you.” Miss Valentine shot down. “The sinners are those who’re missing from Alabasta Kingdom right now.”

Hikari jolted at that name, eyes widening.

_Alabasta?_

And Mister Eight surged up, gun barrels popping from his elaborate curls.

“Die! Igarappappa!”

Machine-gun fire erupted, and Zoro twisted to pull Hikari against his chest and away from the corner, debris and a surge of hot air bursting from within.

“I won’t let you lay a hand on our princess! On my name as Squad Captain of Alabasta Kingdom Security!”

“Igaram!” Miss Wednesday yelped, and Hikari turned her head in surprise.

“Fuck, then she’s-”

“Igaram, the Squad Captain of Alabasta Kingdom Security.” Mister Five noted, utterly unruffled from the furious attack. “And it’s princess, Nefertari Vivi. In the name of the Baroque Works’ boss, we’ll eliminate you two.”

Zoro cursed when the pinkette shoved off of him, already turning into the alley with fists glowing, and Igaram released an URK when he was pulled away from a sudden projectile.

“Celestial Dragon’s Iron Fist!”

The surrounding buildings trembled violently at the explosion that blew away from her fist, nearly throwing Hikari backwards, and Vivi squeaked when Zoro appeared at her back, one hand on his swords.

“I’m not in the mood for any of this shit right now.” The pinkette growled to the startled Baroque Works agents. “So if you want a fight, I’ll put both your asses down right here.”

“We’ll see about that.” Mister Five rejoined, finger rooting around in his nose as Miss Valentine laughed.

“You have no chance-”

Vivi’s jaw dropped when Hikari closed the distance in one hard lunge, both hands pulled back like claws.

“Celestial Dragon’s Crushing Fang!”

Zoro watched the pair become twinkles in the night sky, impressed, as Vivi’s jaw hit the ground and Igaram seemed unable to form a coherent sentence.

“Aw, Kari-chan!” Luffy whined as Nami peeked around the corner of an adjacent alley, wide-eyed. “I wanted to fight them! It would’ve been fun!”

“Then you should’ve hit them first.”

“What’s going on?” Nami demanded, her furious stomps leaving Mister Nine and Miss Monday thoroughly concussed as she approached. “What did you get us into, Kari?!”

“First, I was being nice and stopping an assassination.” Hikari drawled, unperturbed. “And second, _I_ didn’t get us into this mess. That would be Luffy.”

Turning as their navigator nearly put a hole through said captain with her eyes, Hikari helped Igaram sit up against a nearby wall.

“What are you two doing here? I heard Alabasta has been having some unrest, but why pretend to join Baroque Works?”

“What’s Alabasta?” Luffy wondered, which actually halted Nami’s frustrations, and the pinkette sighed.

“It’s a peaceful kingdom in the Grand Line, mostly made up of desert.”

“It used to be.” Vivi admitted quietly. “It’s in the middle of a civil war. For years now, signs of a revolution have begun to appear. The people revolted, and the kingdom fell into total chaos…Then, one day, I heard the name of an organization. Baroque Works.”

“I thought they were just a group of bounty hunters.” Hikari voiced, surprised, and Igaram shook his head.

“Baroque Works is a crime syndicate that specializes in bounty hunting, assassinations, larceny and espionage. None of it’s members knows their boss’ face or name. It’s all done at their boss’ command.”

“Why would they listen to their boss, whose identity they don’t know?” Nami wondered, unable to comprehend that sort of blind loyalty.

“Baroque Works ultimate objective is the founding of an ideal nation. Everyone who does well within the company now will be guaranteed a high social standing within the ideal nation that the boss will be creating before long.”

Zoro saw the dots connect in Hikari’s eyes.

“You don’t mean…”

“I learned that the populace was being manipulated by this group.” Vivi continued, fingers clenched against her thighs. “But there was a tight lid on any other information than that, and there was nothing I could do. That’s when I asked Igaram for help. I asked him if there was a way I could infiltrate Baroque Works, because that would let us see who was pulling the strings, and what their goal was.”

“We keep running into high-spirited princesses.” Zoro noted, and Hikari huffed, a blush dusting her cheeks.

“Oi, focus.”

“The boss says their goal is to create an ideal nation, but it’s an enormous lie.” Vivi bit out, furious and tearing up. “The true goal is to take over Alabasta! I have to hurry back, tell everyone the truth, and stop the fighting! If I don’t do something…”

“Hey, hey, it’s gonna be okay.” Hikari cooed, pulling the younger Vivi into a hug and patting her back. “We’ll get you back to Alabasta.”

“WHAT?!”

The pinkette met Nami’s fury with a cool look.

“We just got here, and you want to go against a secret crime syndicate?!”

“Yeah. Got a problem with that?”

Luffy wisely inched away as their wills clashed, poking Vivi’s cheek as the princess straightened, sniffling.

“Hey, who _is_ pulling the strings?”

“The boss’ identity?” She squeaked, caught off-guard. “You shouldn’t ask that!”

“You know who it is, right?” He pressed, breaking off Hikari and Nami’s stare-off.

“Don’t ask me! Anything but that! Your lives will be put in danger, too!”

“I think I’ll pass on that!” Nami agreed hurriedly. “After all, these guys are trying to take over an entire country! They’re obviously insanely dangerous people!”

“Yes, they are!” Vivi agreed. “As strong as you people may be, you’d never stand a chance against one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, Crocodile!”

…

“You just said it.” Zoro noted blandly as both Vivi and Nami went pale in shock, eyes going up to find a large vulture and an otter wearing shades sitting on the roof overhead before they flew away.

“WHAT WAS THAT BIRD AND SEA OTTER!?!” Nami demanded in a panic, shaking Vivi as the princess babbled apologies.

“Hey, a Warlord!” Luffy cheered.

“Not too shabby.” Zoro agreed, smirking.

Hikari rolled her eyes skyward, praying for patience in the face of this insanity.

“Being hunted by a Warlord the moment we enter the Grand Line is too much to handle!” Nami wailed.

“We’re lucky we can see him so soon.” Zoro voiced, leaning against a wall nonchalantly, and Luffy giggled.

“I wonder what he’s like!”

“SHUT UP, YOU TWO!”

“Well, it’s not like we’re getting out of this mess now.” Hikari reasoned, brushing back her bangs. “Might as well give her a hand.”

“It’s been a short acquaintance, but I thank you for everything.” The navigator decided, stomping off. “They don’t know what we look like yet! I’m running away!”

Hikari watched, deadpan, as the otter appeared in Nami’s path and held up four sketches of their faces before flying off for real.

“I guess this means there’s nowhere to run now, huh?!”

“Guess that means all four of us are on Baroque Works’ hitlist now.” Zoro concluded, not even the slightest bit worried.

“Fear not!”

All five teenagers turned to find that Igaram had wandered off in their distraction and returned, now dressed like Vivi and carrying four cloth dummies.

“It’s alright! I have a plan!”

“Does it require crossdressing, or was that a personal choice?” Hikari wondered.

“It’s idiot after idiot…” Nami lamented as Luffy had a little giggle.

“Vivi-sama, please listen to me carefully. Once Baroque Works’ intelligence network learns of something, pursuers may come after you almost immediately. On top of that, if you know the boss’ secrets…You know what happens.”

“A thousand or so people will come after you.” Vivi confirmed seriously, and Hikari quirked a brow as Nami squeaked like a mouse.

“Therefore, I will pretend to be you, like so, and sail straight to Alabasta with four dummies on board.”

“These are us?” Luffy wondered, poking at the white mounds of fluff in Igaram’s arms.

“A decoy, huh?” Zoro concluded, shifting to bump against Hikari’s shoulders at her frown.

“While the pursuers are busy with me, all of you will head to Alabasta via the normal route.”

“Hold it!” Nami protested. “Who said we were gonna take the princess there?!”

“I did.” Hikari fired back, annoyed.

“Take the princess there?” Luffy piped up. “Sure.”

“Crocodile is gonna come after us, you know!” The redhead roared, and he glanced up at Igaram.

“Is Crocodile really that strong?”

“He’s one of the Seven Warlords of the Seas. He’s a legally recognized pirate, and thus has no bounty on his head. However, the bounty he _did_ have long ago was eighty-million belis. Will you do it?”

“Yeah, it sounds like fun!” The rubber boy decided, ignoring Nami’s screeching. “And Kari-chan really wants to! That must mean it’s a good thing!”

“Hey, at least Sanji and Usopp are getting you treasure.” Hikari pointed out, and Nami slumped in defeat.

“Yeah…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Now then, I, Vivi, will leave from here.” Igaram stated, pitching his voice higher as he prepared to step onto the ship that had been prepared.

“That’s a perfect imitation, old guy!” Luffy approved, grinning.

“Imitation of _who_?” Zoro muttered, Hikari biting her lip on a giggle.

“Now then, princess, please give me the Eternal Pose.”

“Eternal Pose?” Nami parroted, studying the almost hourglass-shaped device exchanging hands.

“You’ve never heard of it? I suppose you could say it’s a permanent version of a Log Pose.” Igaram explained. “Whereas a Log Pose always leads ships to the next island, an Eternal Pose will never forget the magnetic energy of the island that is stored in it, meaning that it will forever point to that island alone. And this one is set to Alabasta.”

“You’re going to use this to go to Alabasta?” Vivi clarified, subdued.

“…Vivi-sama, please take the indirect island-hopping route to Alabasta. I’ve not taken the path myself, but it should only be two or three islands if you follow the Log.”

Igaram turned to Luffy, solemn.

“Please take good care of the princess.”

“Yeah!”

“Igaram…”

“I expect it will be a harsh journey.” He replied gently. “Be careful on your way.”

Vivi struggled for a moment before nodding, offering her hand with a smile.

“You, too.”

The group stayed to watch as Igaram’s ship was pulled out to sea, starlight glittering off the water to light his way, and Luffy smiled.

“There he goes. He was a funny old guy, to the very end.”

“He really is reliable.” Vivi agreed, sad to watch her lifelong protector sail away.

Hikari paused, brow furrowing and eyes lightening to gold-

The night lit up with an explosion, water gushing and clouds splitting from the force, and all they could do was stare in shock.

“That’s impossible!” Nami forced out, wide-eyed. “They’re already after us?!”

“He was a great person!” Luffy ground out, smile long gone.

“Nami, what’s the Log say?” Zoro demanded, jolting their Navigator back to reality.

“We’re okay! It’s stored up!”

“Come on, Vivi.” Hikari encouraged, practically lifting the shell-shocked princess into her arms. “We’ll get you there, I swear, this won’t be for nothing.”

“I know they don’t look like much, but they saved the East Blue.” Nami swore, helping lead Vivi in a run back towards the Going Merry. “Just the five of them! Baroque Works? Crocodile? Ha! The Seven Warlords are nothing at all!”

Shaking off the numbness, Vivi nodded, blood dripping from a bitten-through lip.

“Where’s Karoo? We can’t leave without Karoo.”

“We’ll call for him on the way.” Hikari assured, yanking both onto her back before taking off at a sprint. “Luffy, get Sanji and Usopp!”

“Got it!”

Vivi and Nami began whistling and calling out for what turned out to be a giant duck, hoping the creature would appear, but there was no sign of him the entire way back.

“Get on!” Zoro called once spotting them, setting up the anchor. “We’re ready to leave anytime!”

“Have you seen a duck?” Hikari shouted back, taking another glance around.

“This him?”

The pinkette sweat-dropped as Nami and Vivi growled.

“YOU’RE THERE?!”

“He was here even before me.”

“No time, get on the ship.” Hikari decided, both women squealing as she jumped straight up onto the railing.

“There’s a tributary just up the river.” Vivi said once on-deck and on her own feet. “We can use it to get out to sea a little faster.”

“Alright, let’s go!” Luffy ordered, the sails unfurling to catch the wind.

“We should be able to leave the island soon.” Nami noted as fog once more enveloped the ship, and Hikari frowned, head tilting-

Vivi squeaked as she was yanked behind the pinkette’s smaller frame, quieting instinctively at the inhuman snarl that rumbled through the air, while the woman sitting nonchalantly on the railing overhead merely smiled, bright eyes shadowed by the brim of her cowboy hat and dark hair tumbling freely over slim shoulders.

“This is a nice ship.”

“Who’re you?!” Zoro demanded, hands dropping to his katana, as Vivi stammered in anger and surprise.

“I ran into Mister Eight a short while ago, Miss Wednesday.” The woman reported casually.

“You killed Igaram!” Vivi burst.

“Who cares about that?” Luffy interrupted, angry. “What’re you doing on this ship? Who are you?!”

“What are you doing here, Miss All Sunday?” Vivi demanded, and Hikari studied their unwelcome guest closely, gold eyes flashing.

“Miss All Sunday?” Nami echoed. “What number is she partner to?”

“She’s the partner of Mister Zero, the boss! She was the only one who knew the boss’ identity, we found out who he is by following her!”

“More accurately, I _allowed_ you to follow me.” Miss All Sunday corrected, Hikari’s mouth twisting into a frown.

“I know that!” Vivi snapped. “You’re also the one who told him we discovered his identity, right?”

“Correct.”

“What exactly is it you’re trying to do?” The princess demanded, too furious to be afraid.

“Good question.” Miss All Sunday admitted, smile falling. “You were all so intent and serious that I found myself helping out. The idea of a princess trying her hardest to save her kingdom while making herself an enemy of Baroque Works…It was just so ridiculous, you see.”

“Don’t you mock me!” Vivi roared, and the crew jumped into action, weapons drawn and aimed straight at the enemy, Hikari’s fists glowing with light.

“I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t point such dangerous objects at me.”

Quick as a flash, Sanji and Usopp were thrown over the railing, Nami’s staff was knocked from her hand, Zoro lost his grip on Wado, and Hikari wheezed, starlight flickering out as she folded over a struck diaphragm.

“A Devil’s Fruit?” The swordsman grit out, reaching out to catch her shoulder before the pinkette toppled over.

“Which one? What’s her power?” Nami stammered, though Sanji seemed to suddenly realize Miss All Sunday was a woman and stayed down in a heart-eye stupor.

“Now, now, don’t be hasty. I haven’t been given any orders.” The Baroque Works agent brushed off. “I have no reason to fight.”

Luffy’s straw hat suddenly flew into her hand, spinning lazily over her finger.

“So you’re the straw hat captain I’ve heard so much about…Monkey D Luffy.”

“Hey, you! Gimme my hat back!” The rubber boy raged, almost breathing fire. “Are you trying to start a fight?!”

“I deem you an enemy!” Usopp agreed, hiding behind the mast. “Leave this instant!”

“How unlucky you are, you people who picked up a princess Baroque Works is out to kill…And a princess being protected by a mere handful of pirates…But what’s even unluckier is the course your Log Pose indicates.”

Miss All Sunday smiled now, completely at ease.

“The name of the next island is Little Garden. We don’t even need to do anything. You’ll be wiped out long before you can even reach Alabasta.”

“Why are you telling us?”

Hikari’s stern words cut through Luffy and Usopp’s protests, slit-pupil gold eyes locking on bright blue.

“Why not let us go in blind and get wiped out, save yourself the trouble?”

“Do you not think letting yourself get wiped out is a bit foolish?” Miss All Sunday replied, tossing back Luffy’s hat and an Eternal Pose, which landed in Vivi’s hands. “You can skip past Little Garden with that. It points to an island just before Alabasta, Nothing At All Island. None of our employees know that course, so no one will chase you.”

“It’s a trap, isn’t it?” Zoro accused, though he slid a glance Hikari’s way at the roll of her shoulders.

“Is it, now?”

“Who cares about that?!” Luffy roared, crushing the Eternal Pose in his hand-Before getting kicked in the face by Nami.

“Are you an idiot?! She just went out of her way to show us a nicer course! What if she’s actually a good person?!”

“You’re not the one who decides this ship’s course.” Luffy stated firmly to Miss All Sunday.

“I see…That’s too bad.”

“She blew up the old tube-hair guy, so I hate her.” He decided.

“I don’t hate high-spirited people.” The Baroque Works agent voiced, walking calmly towards the ship’s port side. “If you survive, let’s meet again.”

“No!” Luffy retorted, and she just smiled before hopping over onto the back of a giant turtle, to everyone’s confusion.

“Why can’t life be simple for five seconds?” Hikari wondered to herself, resigned.

“I can’t tell what that woman is thinking one bit.” Vivi agreed, collapsing to her knees.

“Then there’s no point in thinking about it.” Nami decided.

“We already got someone like that on this ship, anyway.” Zoro agreed, pulling the pinkette to sit next to him on the stairs with a frown and poking her ribs until she batted him away.

“Hey, explain what’s going on!” Usopp demanded, flailing. “None of this makes sense!”

“Oh, Miss Wednesday! Don’t tell me you’ve joined the crew?!” Sanji swooned, and Hikari dropped her forehead against Zoro’s shoulder in defeat as the pair plied for information.

“Not even a second…”


	11. Little Garden Arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, over 350 hits! Thanks, guys! We're almost thirty kudos, too!
> 
> Drum Island is a long arc, so it'll be a while before I get that one up for sure. I'm hoping you guys enjoy these in the meantime.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> DragonPrincess18

Reclining on the stairs, Hikari stretched out her spine on a yawn, soaking up the sunlight in a green tube top and jean shorts.

For some reason, exceptionally sunny days and bright, cloudless nights made her feel strangely buzzy, like she was so full of energy that having nothing to do made her drowsy...

“Here.” Zoro grunted, plopping down next to her and offering a glass.

“Mm, thanks.” The pinkette murmured, sipping leisurely as Luffy, Usopp and Sanji crowded around Karoo to watch the giant duck vacuum up drink after drink. “Are we almost there?”

Zoro shrugged, and the pair turned as Sanji shouted from the bow.

“Hey, everyone, look! It’s a dolphin!”

Murmurs of appreciation rose from the crew, which fell silent when the frankly _massive_ creature cast them in shadow on its next leap.

Eyes flashing gold, Hikari locked eyes with the dolphin when it resurfaced, and Zoro felt the snarl that rumbled from her like a subsonic hum, everyone watching in disbelief when the aquatic mammal about-faced to swim off faster than a bullet.

“Like I wanna deal with that.” The pinkette muttered, finishing off her drink, as Vivi’s jaw dropped.

“What exactly are you?!”

“A dragon.” Hikari and Zoro answered simply, causing her jaw to hit the ground.

“A dragon?!”

“Yeah, Kari-chan’s really strong!” Luffy confirmed, grinning. “When she gets super mad, stuff breaks!”

“I didn’t realize there was really another dragon…” The princess stammered, Usopp going pale as Nami jerked upright.

“ _Another_ dragon? You mean you’ve met another one?!”

“Once.” Vivi admitted, catching everyone’s attention immediately. “She’s not technically an agent of Baroque Works, but Crocodile keeps her close. She’s an Iron Dragon, and she’s probably stronger than almost all of the agents I’ve ever met. If you want to fight Crocodile, you’ll have to defeat her first.”

“Well, Kari’s a Celestial Dragon!” Usopp boasted. “She can beat up any old Iron Dragon, easy!”

“That’s so sweet, I’m getting diabetes.” The pinkette teased, snickering at his flailing embarrassment without noticing the glare Zoro was also sending his way. “We don’t have to worry about that yet, though. Are we almost there, Nami?”

Glancing at the Log Pose strapped to her wrist, Nami pointed off the bow towards a green landmass appearing through a layer of fog over the water.

“There’s no mistake. That island and Cactus Island are pulling against each other. Our next stop is that island!”

“So that’s Little Garden, huh?” Hikari noted, leaning her hip against the railing and sharing a glance with Zoro.

The warning from Miss All Sunday was still fresh in their minds, and he kept a hand on his swords as the Going Merry sailed closer, skirting the shoreline.

The trees towered overhead, trunks tightly hugged by vines with strange flowers and roots thoroughly covered by wide-leafed fauna, air humid and tropical on their skin.

“What’s ‘little’ about it?” Zoro muttered, Nami nodding in agreement.

“This place doesn’t quite fit it’s cute name.”

“It’s like a _terra incognita_.” Usopp stuttered. “It’s a thick jungle!”

“We have to be careful.” Vivi warned. “I’m worried about what Miss All Sunday was saying.”

“Are you saying a monster may appear?” The sharpshooter whimpered, and Hikari rolled her eyes.

“There’s a pretty good chance that would happen on _any_ island.”

“Let’s go to our next destination without going ashore on this one!” Usopp pleaded, earning an exasperated look from Nami.

“But the Log can’t be stored so quickly.”

“Also, we have to stock up on food soon.” Sanji added. “We didn’t get anything in the last town we were in.”

“There’s a river mouth there.” Zoro pointed out, gesturing towards an opening in the shoreline that led inland.

“We can get in through there and come up with a game plan.” Hikari agreed, Usopp running off with some blubbering to steer them in.

“I hope there’s a barbecue restaurant in here.” Luffy voiced, pouting when Sanji knocked him upside the head.

“As if there’d be one!”

“But you said we were going to stock up on food.”

“We’ll collect food to cook later! Geez, what’re you thinking?”

“But it’s dangerous to go ashore.” Nami warned, pointing. “Just take a look at the plants here to start with. I’ve never seen anything like them, even in encyclopedias.”

A horrible screeching cut through the air, and Hikari winced as Nami and Usopp screamed, clapping both hands over her ears to ward off the sudden pressure-headache.

“Oi, you okay?” Zoro asked, and she leaned into his touch when he pressed behind her ear.

“Yeah, I’m fine. My hearing’s just a lot more sensitive now, that’s all.”

“What was it I just heard?” Nami worried, glancing around quickly.

“It’s alright.” Sanji assured, smiling around a cigarette. “It’s just a bird.”

Hikari spotted said ‘bird’, a massive green-feathered creature with fangs and claws at the end of it’s wings and wickedly-sharp talons, and leaped up with a snarl when it began to dive towards the ship.

“Celestial Dragon’s Sword Horn!”

Her star-energy exploded on contact, a bright expansion of light, and Luffy whistled as she landed back on deck, target out cold and sprawled over the railing behind her.

“Just a bird, huh?” She snarked, though Sanji seemed oblivious to the jab, noodling as he was.

“You never cease to dazzle every day, Hikari-hime!”

“I wonder if it tastes good.” Luffy mused, and Hikari smashed a fist on the bird’s head when it jolted to consciousness in fright.

“It’s not too bright, that’s for sure.”

A heavy boom shook through the river, then another, and Nami clung to her fellow female crew-mate’s arm.

“Is that a kind of noise you hear from just any jungle?”

“That sounded like a volcano erupted!” Usopp wailed in fright.

A pair of eyes flashed in the undergrowth, revealing the prowling form of a gargantuan tiger on the shoreline…

Which fell over in a burst of blood, clawed open on one side by something that must have been much bigger.

“This isn’t normal!” Nami insisted, starting to panic. “This is definitely not normal! Why does a tiger, king of the jungle, fall covered in blood?!”

“Because he’s not king of the jungle.” Hikari drawled, prying the navigator’s tight grip off her arm.

“It’s decided that we’re not going ashore on this island!” Usopp voiced, sweating profusely.

“We’ll quietly wait on the ship until the Log is stored and leave this island as soon as possible.” Nami agreed enthusiastically. “We have to go to Alabasta quickly.”

Once reaching a calm section of river, Zoro dropped the anchor, and Luffy leaned over the railing, almost vibrating with excitement.

“Sanji! Make lunch for me!”

“Lunch?” The cook echoed, caught off-guard by the demand.

“Yeah! For replenishing energy! A ‘pirate lunch’ with lots of meat and no veggies! I can smell adventure in the air!”

“Where do you think you’re going?” Hikari cut in, poking his shoulder with a frown.

“Adventure! Wanna come along? Adventure! Adventure!”

“No thanks.” She answered in monotone, unimpressed. “Getting lost in the woods with you is not on my list of things to do.”

“Sanji! Make lunch for me!”

“Okay, hold on a bit.”

“Say, can I come with you?” Vivi wondered, startling Usopp into speechlessness.

“Sure! Come, come!”

“Not you, too!” Nami lamented.

“If I just sit around here, I may start thinking about all sorts of things. I’ll go out to take my mind off things until the Log is stored.”

“No way! It may be okay for Luffy, but it’s too dangerous for you!” The navigator protested.

“I’ll be fine since Karoo will be with me.”

“Yeah, he seems really eager to go.” Hikari noted at said duck’s horrified expression.

“Then I’ll make a lunch of love for Vivi-san.” Sanji decided from the kitchen doorway.

“Could you prepare something to drink for Karoo?”

“Of course! Please leave it to me!”

In record time, the cook had prepared and packed up said lunches, filling a backpack for Luffy and Karoo’s saddlebags for Vivi, the barrel around said duck’s neck now filled with whatever liquid he had concocted.

“Now you’re all set. Two pirate lunches and a special drink for Karoo.”

“Okay!” Luffy cheered, leaping out onto the shoreline with a Karoo-riding Vivi close behind.

“Bring her back in one piece.” Hikari warned, the rubber boy waving excitedly over his shoulder before taking off.

“Well, I’m bored, too.” Zoro yawned, forearm resting lazily on his swords. “So I’ll go take a walk.”

“Hm, sounds nice, actually.” Hikari noted, taking in the balmy jungle. “I’ll go with you.”

The swordsman shrugged, feigning indifference, while Nami and Usopp sputtered out reasons for them not to go as the pair hopped onto the shore below.

“Hey, Zoro! Wait!” Sanji called, pulling them up short. “We’re short of food. If you see animals that appear edible, bring them back.”

“Okay, got it.” Zoro agreed. “I’ll bring back one that you can’t possibly capture.”

Hikari rolled her eyes skyward, exasperated, as Sanji blew up with competitive fury.

“Wait, you bastard! I can’t let that remark go unchallenged! Not in front of Hikari-hime! You can capture a bigger one than I can, you say?”

“Of course.”

“I’m not getting involved in this dick-measuring contest.” The pinkette decided, turning away with a sigh. “See you back at the ship.”

“Wait, Kari-”

Waving off any protests, she stepped into the trees and the cool shadows, annoyance propelling her steps forward.

 _Honestly, those two are worse than bucks during mating season_ …

A low hiss came from the foliage, and she growled back, eyes flashing gold.

“Does now look like a good time?”

Apparently not, since the whole pack of saber-toothed tigers scrambled away at top speed.

Chuffing, Hikari turned her attention to the surrounding flora, shoulders loosening as her fingers skimmed the velvet-soft petals of a flower as large as Luffy’s rotund belly had been back on Cactus Island.

 _It’s not like I wanted to be alone with him anyway_ , she reasoned weakly, muscles rolling languidly in the shafts of sunlight that broke through the thick canopy. _I just didn’t want everyone watching, and maybe we could’ve talked like we used to, and maybe we could’ve held hands, or_ -

Flushing red at the sudden turn of her thoughts, Hikari shook them away, fist snapping up for a diving bird-creature to smash into and knock itself out cold.

 _Nope! Not that! That’s-That’s stuff you do with someone you have a crush on, and I don’t have a crush on Zoro! I just like spending time with him, and think he’s funny, and strangely sweet, and safe_ -

Growling as her train of thought once more went down an unwanted path, the pinkette smacked her forehead against a nearby tree, ignoring the pterodactyl that was knocked loose and fallen in a heap a few yards to her right.

_No! Bad brain! Stop thinking of nakama that way!_

Slumping in defeat when this did nothing to diffuse the heat in her cheeks or the tapdancing beat of her heart, she sighed and continued on this aimless trek, rubbing at her stubborn blush.

 _Damn it_ … _Maybe beating something up will help me get back to normal_ …

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grumbling under his breath, Zoro stomped through the tropical undergrowth, glaring daggers into everything that crossed his path.

 _Stupid cook_ , he fumed, brushing aside a bushel of heavy leaves from his path.

If Sanji had just kept his mouth shut, Hikari would be with him right now, rather than somewhere out there mad at both of them.

Zoro had been hoping she would join him in taking on some of the local wildlife, stretch their muscles after the disappointing scuffle back on Cactus Island, but a bit of the appeal was lost now.

It was not that he missed her presence or wanted to spend more time with her alone or anything, just…

Well, the swordsman wanted to show off a bit, too.

Hikari had been flexing her draconic muscles quite a bit since discovering her new abilities, figuring out her limits, and Zoro felt the urge to display his own skills, prove that he was strong enough to protect-

Putting the brakes on that thought immediately, Zoro tried to rub the heat out of his ears.

 _It’s because she’s nakama_ , he fumbled mentally, smacking a flower out of his way. _And she’s always getting into trouble, so someone’s gotta watch out for her when Luffy’s busy. Makes sense it’s me, the shit cook would be too distracted by her boobs or something_ …

With that, he clumsily shoved the memory of how he felt defeating Hachi back at Arlong Park, proud and content and perhaps a bit smug at taking down someone that had tried to hurt her.

Luckily, that was about when a triceratops crossed his path, and Zoro gladly drew his katana.

Fighting was always a good distraction.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lifting her head as the volcano gave another three bursts of smoke, Hikari frowned as the ground faintly trembled not long after.

The pile of raptors before her twitched, thoroughly concussed as they were, but she was more focused on the unnatural swaying of the trees and the sudden silence, not even a bug or small animal making any noise at all.

 _Better figure out what’s going on over there_ …

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro was not quite sure how he had ended up in this situation, but it was pretty bad.

He was stuck more than ankle-deep in iron-hard wax, in a giant wax construction with a spinning section overhead topped with giant candles that was creating a snowfall of wax, which was slowly covering him, Nami and Vivi while making it hard to move, let alone breathe.

On top of that, he had cut pretty deeply into his legs in an attempt to break free, and blood was pooling on the wax now as Luffy faced off against the four Baroque Works’ officers with only Usopp and Karoo as back-up, Broggy the giant thoroughly pinned in his own wax prison.

At this rate, it would be too late by the time Luffy beat them all to a pulp-

Blinking as unexpected light reflected off the sword in his hand, Zoro tipped his head back to spot a large, shining ball dropping towards them from overhead.

The smile that crossed his face made all the blood drain from Mister Five as he realized what was coming.

“CELESTIAL DRAGON’S COMET!”

And the entire Giant Candle Service Set exploded.

Mister Three stared in slack-jawed, horrified disbelief as his beautiful artwork shattered like cheap ceramic, almost fainting outright when a pair of red-glowing, slit-pupil gold eyes appeared through the settling haze of debris.

“Sorry, did I crash your party?” Hikari growled out, voice distorted and smoky from sharp fangs and wings mantling like the hackles of a furious cat.

“Kari!” Nami blubbered, clinging to the younger woman’s arm and crying dramatically. “You saved us!”

“Thank you!” Vivi wailed, scrabbling at her other side to Hikari’s bemusement. “Thank you so-Oh gods, your legs!”

“Oh, yeah.” The pinkette noted, testing out the displaced joint of her knee and the opposite hip. “That thing was harder than I expected. One sec.”

Zoro sat up from where he had been dragged from the wreckage, jaw clenching at the sickeningly-wet pops that came when Hikari shifted to press the dislocated joints back into place, and Usopp went very, very green in horror.

Miss Valentine actually looked like she threw up in her mouth a little, though he only had a moment to consider that before Hikari spotted the blood still seeping from his legs.

“Holy fuck, what happened to you?!”

The Baroque Works agents blinked, caught off-guard by the sudden switch from furious-demon-dragon to fussing-dragon-woman as she started pulling up the hem of Zoro’s pants to check the damage.

“I’m fine.” He grunted, flushing pink as her claws gently tested the edges.

“He tried to cut off his feet!” Nami revealed, earning a glare as Hikari squeaked, wings flaring.

“What?! Are you fucking insane?!”

“How else was I going to get free and fight them?!”

“HOW WERE YOU GOING TO FIGHT WITHOUT FEET, YOU MORON!?!”

The little girl, Miss Golden Week, watched the drama unfold while chewing happily on a rice cookie, though Mister Five and Mister Three had to cover their suddenly-bleeding noses when Hikari ripped off her top and began to tear it into strips.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!”

“I’M MAKING BANDAGES, WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!?!”

“PUT A SHIRT ON!!!”

“WHO CARES IF THEY SEE MY BREASTS!?! YOU’RE BLEEDING EVERYWHERE!!!”

Usopp covered Karoo’s eyes as the Celestial Dragon wrestled their swordsman into submission to bandage his self-inflicted wounds, both cursing colorfully all the while, and the Baroque Works officers watched on in stunned silence, unable to comprehend how things had taken such a turn.

“There.” Hikari bit out, tightening one last knot on her makeshift bandages. “That’s your one stupid decision on this trip, so don’t make another one!”

“OI!”

“Stop ignoring us!” Miss Valentine burst, both glancing up to find her floating overhead. “TEN THOUSAND KILO PRESS!”

The blonde squealed when, instead of landing on Hikari’s exposed back and crushing her into Zoro and the ground, the pinkette whipped around to grab her by the ankles and swing her around back towards Mister Five, who was so flabbergasted by the sheer impossibility of such a maneuver that he failed to react in time-

BOOM!

“You want to take another swing at him, you’ll have to go through _me_!” Hikari snarled, and Miss Golden Week fell over in a dead faint on top of the equally-unconscious Mister Five and Miss Valentine.

“Yeah!” Luffy agreed, puffing up with remembered anger. “Come on, Kari-chan! These guys spoiled the old giant guys’ duel! Let’s kick his butt!”

“Aye, captain.” She growled, knuckles cracking.

“Candle Lock!” Mister Three shouted desperately, throwing out a blob of wax right at Luffy-

“Celestial Dragon’s Whip!” Hikari shouted, the starlight surrounding her fist elongating into a snapping whip that wrapped around the attack and shredded it into useless splotches on the grass.

“Gum Gum Bazooka!”

“Candle Wall!”

“Ow!” Luffy whined, shaking out his hands, and Hikari rolled her eyes.

“Together?”

The rubber boy nodded eagerly, winding up-

“Celestial Dragon’s Iron Fist!”

“Gum Gum Pistol!”

Mister Three’s face contorted under the force of both their fists, trees cracking apart under the force of his flight, and Hikari chuffed.

“Pathetic. If this is the best Baroque Works has, I’m disappointed.”

“Kari-chan, Kari-chan!” Luffy shouted, shaking her shoulders and forcing the pinkette to flare her wings for balance. “You’ve gotta free the round giant guy! You’ve gotta!”

“Okay, okay! Just stop that!” She agreed, shoving him off and grabbing a key. “Open, Gate of the Maiden! VIRGO!”

“Hime.” The Celestial Spirit greeted, bowing demurely.

“Can you give me a hand here?”

With a nod, Virgo dove into the ground, and Broggy yelped when the grass suddenly caved underneath him, blinking as the wax holding him down was unceremoniously tossed aside by the petite Spirit’s chains.

“Hey, uh, you okay?” Hikari wondered as the giant sat up, glancing to his right where an equally-large body lay.

Then he promptly burst into tears.

“Okay, so I’m taking that as a ‘no’.” She drawled, wings spreading to act as umbrellas when Nami, Usopp, Vivi and Karoo rushed over for safety from the waterfall of water now raining down on them.

“Whoa, look behind him!” Luffy realized, pointing. “A rainbow! There’s a rainbow!”

“ _That’s_ what you notice?” The pinkette retorted, covering her ear as heaving sobs soon followed the deluge, ringing endlessly in her sensitive ears.

“I understand how you feel, Master Broggy!” Usopp wailed in sympathy, rubbing back tears.

“What the fuck did I miss?”

“A lot.” Zoro replied, arms crossed and stoic in the unnatural storm.

Then the other body began to move, revealing a second giant with a somehow-more-impressive beard and helmet, which startled Broggy from his despair.

“Dorry! How are you-?”

“It seems I blacked out…It’s probably because of the weapons…”

“Weapons?” Usopp echoed, before perking up. “Oh, yeah! Not even Elbaf weapons could keep up with two giants fighting to the death for a hundred years straight! It’s a huge miracle!”

Hikari sighed, rubbing at the bridge of her nose as that thought processed.

“I…I don’t even want to know anymore…”

“Hey, Broggy, don’t hold onto me!” Dorry protested when his friend tearfully embraced him. “That hurts my wounds!”

“I’m so glad you’re alive, friend of mine!”

“Miracle, my ass.” Zoro denied, though he was smirking. “It’s only natural. The fact those weapons are still intact after a hundred years of constant bashing and clanging is even crazier. As are their owners.”

“What a wonderful day today it!” Broggy declared. “I thank you, God of Elbaf!”

“Oh, Broggy? Was chopping me down and knocking me out that happy for you?”

“You dimwit! That ain’t what I’m saying!”

“Ow! Don’t touch my wounds!”

As the pair of giants devolved into what was essentially a slap-fight, Luffy cheering them on, Hikari sighed.

 ** _Boys_**.

But the adrenaline was wearing off now, and she winced as her wings faded, admitting to herself that perhaps dislocating and then _relocating_ two major joints in her legs had maybe, _perhaps_ been an unwise decision.

The muscles ached and throbbed, even with the slightest application of weight, and the pinkette hissed as they joined the pain now radiating like heat from her back.

Yelping when suddenly lifted off her feet, she instinctively wrapped both arms around a strong neck and blinked as Zoro straightened, thin layers of wax still crackling off his hair.

“Should know better.” He grumbled, following the others as Broggy and Dorry settled things enough to head home and clean up. “How are you gonna fight like this, huh?”

Absorbing these words, Hikari flushed pink and looked away, smacking his shoulder.

“Look who’s talking.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We had completely forgotten about the bounties on our heads.” Dorry admitted, freshly bandaged and laughing.

“But I was the reason they came to this island in the first place…” Vivi admitted, yelping when Nami grabbed her cheek and Hikari reached over from where she had been set down on a flat rock to smack her hip.

“Oi, quit that!”

“Yeah, Vivi, what’re you so down in the dumps for?” Luffy agreed, chowing down on rice cookies with Usopp and Karoo. “Wanna rice cracker?”

Rolling her eyes, Hikari winced and slapped a hand to her bared stomach, frowning at the pinking circle of skin.

“What’s wrong?” Zoro wondered, shaking off the last bits of wax from his shirt.

“Just a bug bite.” She muttered, squeaking when she was smothered in white cloth and flailing to find the arm holes to give him a ruffled, disgruntled look.

“If you didn’t keep losing your shirt, I wouldn’t have to keep giving you mine.” The swordsman argued, ears burning at seeing her swamped in the familiar clothing, a smooth shoulder exposed thanks to the gaping hem.

“Hey, waiting a year for the Log Pose to point to the next island is serious!” Nami cut in, frowning at the device on her wrist. “This is no laughing matter!”

“You saved us.” Broggy noted, smiling. “We would like to thank you in some way.”

“In that case, you old guys can do something about our Log!” Luffy decided.

“I’m afraid Logs are the only thing we can’t help you with.” Dorry admitted apologetically, before a familiar voice finally joined them.

“Nami-san! Hikari-hime! Vivi-san! And you other bums! You’re okay! Thank goodness!”

“Where the fuck have you been?” Hikari demanded, wincing when her leg protested any attempt at standing and rubbing at her knee.

“That jerk suddenly shows up only _after_ we needed help!” Usopp agreed, Karoo glaring in shared ire.

“What in the hell?” Sanji shouted upon spotting the giants, and Zoro snorted on a laugh as Hikari rolled her eyes skyward. “Are _you_ Mister Three?!”

“Hey, how do _you_ know about Mister Three?” Nami asked, brow furrowing.

“I just finished talking with Mister Zero via Transponder Snail.”

“You talked to the boss?!” Vivi realized, wide-eyed.

“Yeah. I found this weird hideout in the jungle, you see. He seemed to think I was Mister Three, so I told him I eliminated everyone.”

“So he thinks we’re dead.” Hikari deduced, starting to smile.

“So we’re finally free of people chasing us, but we can’t go anywhere!” Usopp wailed dramatically.

“Can’t go anywhere?” Sanji parroted. “Do we still have business on this island? Just after I managed to get ahold of this, too…”

And revealed an Eternal Pose.

“An Eternal Pose to Alabasta?!” Hikari choked out, smile spreading into a grin.

“Hurray!”

“Now we can set sail!”

“Way to go, Sanji-kun!”

“Let’s go, captain!” Nami decided firmly. “We don’t have time to be lounging around!”

“Oh, yeah! Hey, you!” Sanji called out as Zoro hefted Hikari into his arms, causing a vein to pulse in the cook’s forehead. “You haven’t forgotten our hunting contest, I hope!”

“Nope, but I win.” The swordsman replied smugly. “I caught a huge rhino.”

“Triceratops.” Hikari surmised, already exasperated with this posturing. “And if either of you says another word about that hunting contest, I’m walking back to the ship myself.”

“Oi, don’t be stupid!”

“A delicate flower such as you should never have to walk, Hikari-hime! Your knight will escort you!”

“Back off, shitty cook!”

“You’re too rough with her, moss-head!”

“DO I LOOK LIKE A PIECE OF LUGGAGE TO YOU!?!”

BAM!

Luffy ignored his cook being knocked flat, smiling up at their giant hosts.

“Alright, round old guy and giant old guy! We’re gonna go now!”

“Oh, I see. Well, you do seem to be in a hurry.” Broggy conceded.

“That’s too bad, but we won’t stop you.” Dorry agreed. “I hope your homeland is okay.”

“Yes, thank you.” Vivi accepted, beaming, and Hikari smacked Zoro’s shoulder as he snickered over Sanji’s pain.

“Keep that up, and you’re next!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Staring through the railing as Zoro and Sanji argued over which of their kills was larger, Hikari sighed and rubbed the ache from her hip.

“How long are you gonna keep at that?” Nami interrupted, annoyed. “We don’t need all of it, so cut up what we do need so we can set sail.”

“Yes, Nami-san!”

“Can’t you call it a tie?” Vivi suggested, trying to keep the peace.

“There are no ties in a challenge.” Zoro shot down immediately.

“There’s no winner if I have to go down there and butcher the damn things myself.” Hikari warned, and that jumpstarted both into action, cutting out the best sections of meat in record time so the Going Merry was full and ready to go.

“They said going straight will take us to the western end of the island.” Nami remembered, consulting their Log Pose.

“Hey, couldn’t you have gotten any more meat on board?” Luffy whined, staring longingly at what had been left behind on the shore as they pulled away.

“How big do you think this ship is?” Hikari scolded, knocking him upside the head with her knuckles.

“We can’t preserve any more than that.” Sanji agreed, glaring.

“Do you want to sink the ship?” Nami added, glaring, and Luffy pouted until he looked ahead.

“Look, it’s the old guys! They came to see us off!”

Indeed, Broggy and Dorry were standing on either side of the river, facing out to sea with weapons in hand.

“Ahead is a great obstacle…”

“That prevents people who come to this island from reaching the next…You fought desperately to protect our pride.”

“As such, no matter what manner of enemy there may be…”

“We will not let them destroy your pride, friends!”

“Have faith in us, and continue straight ahead! Straight ahead, no matter what happens!”

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound ominous…” Hikari muttered, fingers tangling in her keys.

“Got it.” Luffy decided firmly. “We’ll go straight ahead, no matter what!”

“This is goodbye.” Broggy stated as the Going Merry passed, bobbing into open water.

“Let’s meet again someday.” Dorry agreed.

“Without fail.”

The ocean swelled, spilling off a massive form rising from the depths, and Hikari stared as an island-sized goldfish sprung up, perhaps only a bit smaller than Laboon, mouth opening wide.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

“What’s this guy, a goldfish?” Luffy voiced, surprised.

“Work the rudder! Hurry!” Nami ordered Usopp above. “We’re gonna get eaten! Hurry up, Usopp!”

“I can’t!” The sharpshooter stuttered out. “Go straight ahead! Right, Luffy?!”

“Yeah, of course!”

“Don’t be stupid!” The navigator yelped, Zoro holding onto the railing and bracketing Hikari in. “This won’t be like what happened with Laboon!”

“I know, calm down.” The rubber boy assured, tossing a rice cookie over his shoulder from the figurehead. “Here, I’ll let you have the last rice cracker.”

“I don’t want it! If we don’t turn the ship, we’re gonna be-”

“Hold on!” Hikari warned, water rushing over the fish’s lips and sending the Going Merry careening into darkness.

“Straight ahead!” Usopp kept shouting over and over as they raced through the fish’s esophagus, and Nami growled.

“Kari, get Aquarius! Or Leo! Somebody to bust us out!”

“I thought we were trusting-”

And then there was light.

Plopping back into the sea, Hikari sagged over the railing with a sigh as the Going Merry swayed, catching the wind in it’s sails once more.

 _Thank the stars, I wasn’t sure about that for a second_ …

Zoro smirked, pressing closer for just a second to poke at the fairy tattooed on her hand.

“Worried?”

Smacking weakly at his arm, Hikari threw back a smile.

“Never.”


	12. Drum Island Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than four hundred hits! Thanks, guys!
> 
> There's now a TVTropes.org page ((https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/TheDragonThatWillPierceTheHeavens)) that you all can look at and edit if you'd like!
> 
> I hope you like this longer chapter as I try to figure out the much-longer Alabasta Arc.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> DragonPrincess18

The Grand Line proved surprisingly calm once Little Garden was behind them, the sky clear and the waves gentle, rocking the Going Merry along like a rubber duck in a tub.

For a moment, Zoro was tempted to believe that the rest of their journey to Alabasta would be peaceful.

_He should have known better._

Nami wandered off to keep an eye on the Eternal Pose after the initial relieved celebration while Sanji disappeared into the kitchen to make snacks, leaving Luffy and Usopp to have a victory dance and Vivi to smooth down poor Karoo’s feathers, trying to ease his thoroughly-rattled nerves.

Pressing a hand to her forehead, Hikari winced at the pressure behind her eyes, leaning back against the railing.

The ache in her back was already dulled, just like in her hip and knee, but this headache…

 _Maybe I should sleep it off_ , she reasoned, pushing off towards the girl’s quarters-

Blinking black spots out of her eyes, Hikari found six worried faces staring down at her, a familiar calloused hand laying on her forehead.

“Shit, she’s burning up.” Zoro growled, hefting the pinkette up into his arms.

“I’m fine.” She protested, words slurring a touch in her mouth as she slapped weakly at his shoulder, frowning at how heavy every muscle felt. “Just tired…”

“But you shouldn’t _be_ tired.” Nami argued, a worried scowl in place. “You walked away from Kuro and Arlong better off!”

“Is Kari sick?” Usopp worried, likely picturing Kaya, and Sanji almost collapsed in tears.

“I’m not sick.” Hikari argued, though the flush on her face and cold sweat breaking out on her skin said differently.

“Hikari-san needs to rest.” Vivi advised, trying to calm everyone down. “Mister Bushido, could you take her down to our quarters? I’ll grab some water and rags.”

“Am I talking to air?” The pinkette complained as Zoro headed for the storage room, Luffy hopping onto his back to peer over a shoulder while Sanji followed, doubting his ability to not drop her on the way.

“You’re being stupid.” The swordsman grunted, Luffy stretching an arm down to open the door.

“Don’t be so rough, moss-head!” Sanji berated, hovering like an overprotective mother bird. “Hikari-hime isn’t like those swords of yours! She’s delicate!”

“Come a little closer, I’ll show you _delicate_.” She growled out, swatting at the cook, who seemed to ignore her hostility.

“Back off, shitty cook!”

“Hey, hey, Kari-chan.” Luffy voiced, clambering further up Zoro’s back despite his protests. “Are you really sick? Your face is all pink…”

“I’m fine.” The pinkette insisted, grumbling as she was gently set into bed and tucked in.

“I’ll need to take your temperature, just to be sure.” Vivi soothed, placing a bowl of cool water on a nearby nightstand to remove the protective covering on the little thermometer Hikari had tucked away in the medical kit. “Here.”

Grumbling mutinously, she allowed the tip to be placed under her tongue, and Zoro frowned when all he got for resting his palm on her forehead was a tired glare.

“Is Hikari-hime gonna die?” Sanji worried, fluttering about in a frenzy. “Is she, Vivi-chan?”

“It’s most likely the climate.” The princess reasoned as Usopp joined them, practically invisible behind the mound of blankets and pillows Tauros had given them made from Aries’ wool. “One of the obstacles all sailors who enter the Grand Line run into is illness caused by abnormal weather. There are countless stories of tough, notorious pirates suddenly dying from this. Carelessness makes even the slightest case deadly.”

Zoro’s frown morphed into a scowl at that while Sanji blubbered, and Hikari swatted gently at Vivi’s shoulder, prompting her to take the thermometer.

“Oi, don’t say shit like that. It’s just a fever.”

“A fever of forty degrees Celsius.” The younger countered, and Usopp's jaw dropped.

"Forty?!"

"I run hot." Hikari reasoned, brow furrowing. "My mom's family were Fire Dragons. It's not as bad as it sounds…"

"You don't run this hot." Zoro argued, sitting on the head of the bed with one hand tangling in her loosened hair. "You're almost on fire."

"But eating meat makes sickness go away!" Luffy declared. "Right, Sanji?"

“I _can_ make some basic food meant for sick people, but that’s entirely in ‘nursing’ territory.” Sanji explained, sniffling. “There’s no guarantee it’d make her better. Besides, I normally put a hundred times more care into Nami-san, Vivi-chan and Hikari-hime’s meals than I do with yours. I serve them fresh meat and vegetables, for balanced nutrition, and I give all the rotting stuff to you guys.”

“Hey, now!” Usopp protested, though Luffy grinned.

“It’s still good, though!”

“In any case, as long as I’m this ship’s cook, there’ll be no problems whatsoever in terms of getting a balanced diet. But there are different kinds of meals for sick people.”

“Not sick.” Hikari piped up mutinously, grumbling when Vivi placed the cool cloth against her forehead and melting when Zoro pressed against that spot behind her ear.

“What are her symptoms? What does she need? I can’t make that call.” Sanji finished, unlit cigarette clenched in his teeth.

“Then she can just eat it all!” Luffy concluded, and Hikari coughed out a laugh.

“She’s sick because she doesn’t have the energy for that!”

“There’ll be doctors when we get to Alabasta, right?” Usopp hoped, fidgeting. “How much longer will it take, Vivi?”

“I don’t know, but one week is out of the question.”

“Is being sick that bad?” Luffy wondered, Sanji and Usopp shrugging.

“Dunno. Never been sick…”

“Who in the world are you guys?!” Vivi nearly shouted. “Of course it’s bad! Forty degree fevers don’t happen every day! This may be a life-threatening illness!”

And then Luffy, Usopp and Sanji freaked out.

“Kari-chan’s gonna die?!”

“Don’t die, Hikari-hime!”

“No, Kari!”

“Thanks.” Hikari drawled, unimpressed. “We really needed them to panic. That’ll solve all our problems.”

“Let’s find a doctor to help Kari-chan!” Luffy decided, and Vivi nodded vigorously.

“Okay, just calm down! You’re going to make her illness even worse!”

“Don’t you dare.” Hikari growled out, shoving herself off Zoro’s thigh to glare. “We’re going to Alabasta.”

“Oh, she’s all better!” Luffy cheered, Usopp knocking him over the head.

“Get real!”

“We don’t have time to detour.” The pinkette insisted, smacking weakly at Zoro’s arms when he pulled her into his lap. “There’s a newspaper, in Nami’s desk…”

Usopp hopped over, digging through until finding the neatly-folded papers, and handed them over to Vivi so she could flip through-

“No!” The princess yelped, wide-eyed. “That can’t be!”

“Hey, what is it?” Luffy wondered, glancing between Vivi and Hikari as Zoro forcibly maneuvered her back to his chest for support, ignoring her grumbling and complaints.

“Is it about Alabasta, Vivi-chan?” Sanji wondered, brow furrowing.

“Three hundred thousand royal soldiers defected to the Resistance…” She reported numbly. “It was originally a cold war, with six hundred thousand royal soldiers and four hundred thousand Resistance soldiers…But now that’s suddenly changed.”

“That paper came out three days ago…” Hikari admitted, panting from her struggles and flushed pink with fever. “There’s no more time…We have to get to Alabasta as soon as we can…”

“You’re sick.” Zoro argued, palm twitching at the sheer heat he felt from her bare shoulder against his chest.

“It’s a little cold…” She argued, though even Luffy seemed unconvinced, taking in her half-mast eyes and trembling limbs. “I don’t need a doctor, so stop worrying…If we don’t head to Alabasta now, millions of people could die…”

“ _You_ could die!” The swordsman snapped, and even Sanji stayed silent at that.

“I’m not more important than a million people!”

“Don’t be stupid!”

“I promised to get Vivi to Alabasta to stop Crocodile, and I’m going to make sure she gets there.” Hikari stated stubbornly, and Zoro ground his teeth in frustration.

“You’ll be dead before then!”

Paper crumpling in her hand, Vivi forced her spine straight, expression set.

“I have a favor to ask.” She voiced with calm conviction, pulling everyone’s attention her way. “I know it’s not my place to ask this as a passenger on your ship, but my homeland is in a terrible state now, so I’d like to hurry ahead. We can’t waste even a single minute, so I want this ship to head for Alabasta at its fastest speed.”

Zoro’s arms tightened around Hikari then, curling protectively over her smaller frame, until Vivi’s expression cleared.

“So let’s find an island with a doctor on it right away. Let’s cure Hikari-san as quickly as possible, and then go to Alabasta! That’s this ship’s fastest speed, right?”

Hikari sighed, slumping in defeat, as Luffy grinned broadly.

“Yeah! We can’t go any faster than that!”

“Are you sure?” Usopp checked, frowning. “As their princess, you should be worried about those million citizens.”

Zoro’s glare nearly had the sharpshooter wetting himself in terror, though Vivi brushed off his concerns.

“That’s right, so we need to hurry and cure Hikari-san’s illness.”

“Well said, Vivi-chan!” Sanji praised, relieved. “I’ve fallen for you all over again!”

“Fine…” Hikari conceded, slitting one eye open when Zoro reached over to grab a damp cloth and press it to her neck. “I don’t need it, but if you want to…”

“Alright, let’s hurry, then!” Luffy decided. “Let’s go find us a doctor! NAMI!”

“On it, captain!” Their navigator assured from the stairs, starting to smile.

“Now stop being stupid and rest.” Zoro ordered, shifting back until he was wedged into the corner with her between his legs, grabbing the blankets and tucking them in around her.

Wiggling for a moment, Hikari settled in his arms with a sigh, heavy eyelids finally closing.

The swordsman barely acknowledged as the crew left, Nami already shouting orders on deck, gaze locked on her feverish face.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Her fever has gone up again.” Vivi noted softly, cleaning the thermometer as Zoro mopped up the sweat constantly building up on Hikari’s skin.

“What do we do, Vivi-chan?” Sanji worried, running back and forth to bring fresh blankets or water while Karoo trundled along in his panicked wake. “Hikari-hime’s fever won’t go down!”

“Sanji-san, Karoo! I asked you to stop freaking out!”

But Zoro was frowning at the sleeping girl in his lap, ignoring everything else, as she shifted and mumbled incoherently.

The pinkette had only been able to swallow a few mouthfuls of soup earlier, unable to stomach more, and had been snoozing restlessly since, only growing worse whenever Vivi checked.

Was this what Hikari had felt like, after his fight with Mihawk?

Helpless, wondering if everything she knew would be good enough to save him?

Zoro remembered the care that was taken with every stitch, how she had stayed by his side on that entire trip to Arlong Park, even while instructing Usopp and Johnny on navigating the ship, checking his bandages and temperature like clockwork.

Sitting here now, taking in the feverish heat of her skin and the faint tremble of every muscle, Zoro realized how close he was to losing her.

The Going Merry’s sudden, violent upheaval broke through before he could freeze at the thought, Vivi nearly toppling over and Sanji clinging to a shelving unit to stay upright as Zoro held tight to Hikari and the bedframe.

“Hold the rudder!” The cook shouted up the stairs, panic giving way to annoyance. “If anything happens to Hikari-hime, I’ll gut you all!”

The pinkette blinked blearily as she was set down, coughing out what might have been a question, and Zoro pressed a hand to her forehead.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Vivi-chan, you’re in charge here!” Sanji ordered, racing up the stairs with Zoro, and the princess nodded.

“Okay!”

“What’s going on?” Hikari muttered, tongue slurring with sleep.

“I’m not sure.” Vivi admitted, wetting the rag again to continue attempting to cool the other teenager’s skin. “But I’m sure it’s alright.”

“You’ve been with us for this long, and you’d still say that?” The pinkette muttered, shoving herself upright with a groan.

“Hikari-san, you should be resting!”

“Not gonna be much resting if those idiots sink the ship.” She reasoned, already trembling in her soft pink cotton pants and long-sleeved, over-sized t-shirt. “I’ll be right back.”

“Hikari-san, you’ve already fainted once, you shouldn’t overexert yourself.” Vivi fretted, afraid to cause further harm by trying to stop her and following her up the stairs.

“I’m fine.” The pinkette assured, even as she leaned heavily against the railing.

Then there was a heavy CRUNCH, like wood splintering apart, and her eyes bled gold.

Everyone on the Going Merry’s deck went stock-still in terror when the door flew off its hinges, Hikari breathing heavily from exhaustion and pure, unadulterated fury at the intruders she found aboard.

“I don’t give a fuck who you think you are.” She hissed out, skin pebbling with scales as her gaze locked on the rotund, armor-clad man that had just _bitten a chunk out of the Going Merry_. “But if you don’t get off this fucking ship right now, you’re going to be _corpses_.”

The man laughed.

“CELESTIAL DRAGON’S IRON FIST!”

And then went flying towards the horizon.

The surrounding attackers panicked, immediately retreating to their massive ship in order to retrieve their captain, and Hikari snarled back at all their hurried threats, hackles still raised.

“Hey, Kari-chan’s all better!” Luffy cheered as the enemy sailed away-

“Hikari-san!” Vivi yelped, barely catching the pinkette before she toppled over, out-cold.

“Shit!” Zoro cursed, rushing to pick the limp Hikari up off the snow-covered deck, fingers fumbling for a pulse.

“Is she okay?” Nami worried, leaning over the railing to get a closer look.

"She's alive." Leo stated, startling the crew with his sudden appearance. "But not for much longer, if she keeps pushing herself like this."

"When did you get here?!" Luffy, Sanji and Usopp demanded, and the Celestial Spirit shrugged.

"I realized Hikari-hime was in trouble and opened my Gate a moment ago."

Ignoring the slack-jawed expressions this casual declaration earned, Leo kneeled opposite Zoro and held a hand over her mouth, palm starting to glow with starlight like Hikari's did when she readied an Iron Fist.

Before Zoro could ask what he was doing, her mouth opened just a touch wider, chest expanding on an inhale, and the light drifted in like a trickle of water from a cup.

Gold eyes fluttered open, a touch hazy, and the entire crew stared, wide-eyed, as she blinked the world back into focus.

"Okay, when did Luffy Gum Gum Rocket into my head? I feel like I got run over by an elephant…"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“As a Celestial Dragon, Hikari-hime is capable of ‘eating’ the energy from celestial bodies to replenish her strength.” Leo explained to the crew once Hikari was tucked back into bed, fast asleep on Zoro’s lap. “I’m sure you’ve noticed she often has more energy on sunny days, or when the sky is clear at night, and that’s why. Since my power comes from the star Regulus, I can give her a concentrated dose in emergencies like this.”

“I’m surprised she could even get up to come on deck, to be honest.” Nami admitted, frowning. “She’s been pretty out of it for a while.”

“That would be _because_ she’s a dragon.”

Luffy tilted his head, lower lip sticking out in thought.

“Really?”

“Dragons are a highly pack-oriented, territorial species.” Leo elaborated. “You must have noticed how seriously Hikari-hime takes your safety, and any threats to the crew.”

“That’s true.” Usopp agreed, arms crossing seriously. “Remember when Kari had Zoro throw her at Kuro, so she could protect Kaya?”

“Or when Hikari-hime risked her life to protect the shitty swordsman when he got his ass kicked by Mihawk?” Sanji added, earning a glare from Zoro.

“Or when Mister Three had us in his Giant Candle Service Set, and she dislocated joints in both legs to break it.” Vivi stated, still visibly nauseous from the reminder.

“As her illness progresses, Hikari-hime’s control over her draconic instincts is weakening.” Leo continued, dipping his head in acknowledgement to their points. “You see, dragons have an internal hierarchy based on strength within the ‘pack’. Hikari’s inner dragon likely sees her as the alpha female and that it’s her job to protect all of you and the ship from outside threats, even though she acknowledges Luffy as the alpha male and above her rank. Sick as she is, Hikari-hime is likely to give into her instincts even more.”

His expression turned solemn, and Zoro felt his hackles rise in response.

“She wouldn’t be the first dragon to die by pushing themselves too far in a state like this.”

“WHAT!?!” Luffy, Usopp and Sanji wailed in unison, Vivi covering her mouth in horror and Nami going pale.

“Stupid.” Zoro grit out, something strangely warm unfurling in his chest when Hikari turned in her sleep, pressing into his belly with a low purr.

Puzzle pieces clicked into place behind Leo’s eyes then, and he glanced away with a brief smile.

“Hikari-hime still needs to rest.” He advised the others, starting to herd them back up the stairs. “Try to stay calm, and keep her from hearing about any trouble.”

“Got it!”

“Right!”

“We’ll be quiet!”

“Then shut up already!”

Zoro frowned as the Celestial Spirit returned to the bedside, quietly coaxing the sleeping Hikari to down another handful of starlight.

That frigid, sharp-edged feeling of dread may have receded, but he was very aware that this was not a cure for whatever illness Hikari had contracted.

As Leo disappeared back through his Gate, worry tinging his expression, the swordsman rested his palm against her neck and steadied at the solid beat of her pulse under feverish skin, conviction steeling his spine.

“You’re not dying. Not like this.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you sure she’s not just hungry?” Luffy wondered, Hikari slitting an eye open in disbelieving amusement as Vivi and Sanji gave him incredulous looks. “If so, she should eat enough meat for a hundred people! Eating meat makes sickness go away!”

“I thought you’d never been sick.” The pinkette forced out, voice weak even with all the water and broth being coaxed down her throat between Leo’s visits to provide starlight.

If it was not snowy and overcast on deck, she suspected Luffy would have already moved her, bed and all, up there to get more sunlight.

“Exactly!”

“Look, you…” Sanji started, exasperated, before Luffy began to tie his rubbery features into new configurations.

“Come on! Cheer up! Look! Look!”

Hikari coughed out a laugh, curling around aching ribs, and Luffy grinned.

“Oi!” Zoro snapped, coming down the stairs from his quick bathroom break with fresh water and a new rag. “She’s supposed to be sleeping!”

“Kari-chan doesn’t sleep when you’re not here, Zoro!” The rubber boy defended, pouting. “Besides, won’t her fever go down if we dump water on her?”

All three knocked their captain away into a wall as Hikari sighed, one eye slitting open as a familiar palm pressed against her forehead.

“Laughing isn’t going to kill me…The water might, though.”

“Rest.” The swordsman grunted back instead, retaking his spot at the head of the bed despite Sanji’s complaints.

There was something calming in Zoro’s scent, behind the metallic hint of tempered steel and the butterscotch of good beer, and Hikari fell back into blank sleep without further prompting.

She surfaced again hours later in the dark, Zoro’s heart beating steadily under her cheek, and saw the room had filled.

There was Luffy, flopped over a sleeping Karoo and snoring like a chainsaw, and there was Usopp, leaning against a wall and head tipped back, drool hanging from the corner of his mouth.

Vivi was asleep in the other bed, breaths deep and even, while Sanji was sitting with his back to the footboard, cigarette hanging precariously on his lips, and Nami must have been on deck, keeping their course in the night while everyone else slept.

Fingers curled in her loose hair, and Hikari glanced up to find Zoro staring back, one eye slit open and flashing silver in the moonlight that managed to seep through the snowfall outside.

“We’ve got the rest.”

And all the tension seeped out of her, buoying her back to dreams.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro would never say so out loud, but he was worried.

Even with Leo’s help, Hikari was sleeping more and more, barely sipping at any water or broth, and her fever was cresting at a very high forty-one degrees Celsius.

If they failed to come across an island soon…

“We found an island!”

Usopp’s shout echoed down into the women’s quarters, and Luffy perked up from where he was sitting at the foot of the bed.

“An island? Oh, an island! We found an island! Hey, Kari-chan! Good for you! There’s an island! You can get better!”

Watching him through half-lidded eyes as the entire bed bounced, Hikari snickered at the frustrated sigh Zoro released behind her.

“Just go look. I’ve got her covered.”

The rubber boy took off like a shot, practically leaving a dust trail in his wake, and Hikari knuckled at her eyes with a yawn.

“Must be a winter island…” She muttered, burrowing closer as Zoro reached out to grab another blanket, pink and Aries’-wool-soft. “It’s been getting colder…”

“Stay warm, and stop worrying.” He ordered, palm blessedly cool against feverish skin.

“Have you met Luffy?” She teased weakly, eyes closing as the Going Merry rocked gently.

There were heavy footsteps overhead as the crew brought them towards whatever island Nami had found, the rocking easing as ocean became river before the ship stopped entirely…

Hikari blinked blearily at the sudden tension in Zoro’s frame, realizing she had drifted off again, and frowned.

 _Something’s wrong_.

Gunshots echoed through the wood, and the pinkette would have jerked right out of bed if Zoro had not firmly wrapped her in his arms, feeling the growl vibrate right through his bones.

“VIVI!”

The shout had her eyes slit-pupil gold and fangs forming around a snarl, and it took all of Zoro’s strength to wrestle her down, baring his own teeth back.

“Stop it.” He ground out, pinning Hikari flat. “They’ve got this. _Stop it_.”

Silver and gold clashed, fierce in the silence, before she went compliantly limp, eyes darkening and chest heaving from the exertion.

“Oi, moss-head!”

Sanji’s shout from the stairs jolted the pair back to reality, eyes swinging around to find a very-upset cook and a highly-amused Nami.

“How dare you try to defile Hikari-hime while she’s vulnerable?!”

A beat of silence, and Zoro leaped off the bed like a startled cat as Hikari scrambled back, both bright red and sputtering.

“What?!”

“That’s not what’s happening, you shit cook!”

“Why would you even say that?!”

Nami shook her head as Zoro and Sanji went at each other, digging out a thick pair of dark pants and two long-sleeved striped shirts from a dresser while Hikari tried to smother herself in the blankets.

“Come on, I’ll help you get dressed. We’re going to find a doctor.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bundled up under two layers of pants, three long-sleeved shirts, four pairs of socks, and a thick Aries-wool jacket with matching mittens and scarf, Hikari was carried off the Going Merry in Zoro’s arms and onto the snowy island with quiet urgency.

A hulking man in a great green coat was leading the way towards a village, wading through the deep snow easily, and her inner dragon immediately labeled him the villagers’ alpha.

“I must warn you, the only doctor we have here is a witch.” He informed the crew as they trudged up a hill, Sanji fussing over Nami and Vivi while hissing warnings at Zoro.

“A witch?” Usopp echoed, nervous sweat already building.

“What is this place?” The swordsman asked, shoulders curling in to further protect Hikari from the wind.

“This land still does not have a name.”

“A nameless land? Does that really happen?” Vivi wondered, accepting Sanji’s help over a deeper section of snow.

“A bear! Everyone, pretend to be dead!”

Usopp’s shout had Hikari jolting from her doze, and Zoro tightened his grip to calm her feverish nerves as a large white-furred bear trudged past, hiking stick in hand.

“A Hiking Bear.” Their guide assured. “They pose no danger. Don’t forget to bow. It’s proper hiking manners.”

Everyone dipped in greeting as the bear did, and Hikari sighed, head dropping onto Zoro’s shoulder.

“How do we end up in places like this?”

“Luck.” He answered simply, snickering at the weak swat to his chest.

“This is our village, Big Horn.” The large man stated as a village rose out of the snow, people and thick-furred animals filling the streets. “Okay, thanks for the help, everyone. Those who aren’t guards can return to their work.”

“But will you be alright by yourself, Dalton-san?” One of the villagers wondered. “They’re pirates!”

“I believe they pose no threat. That’s my hunch of many years of experience. You can trust it.”

A murmur went through the group before it dispersed with goodbyes and well wishes, Hikari blinking blearily as the cold stung her cheeks.

“They weren’t this land’s security forces?” Vivi stated, surprised.

“They’re ordinary citizens.” Dalton explained, herding the crew along. “Come to my home for now.”

Ignoring the various people that called out greetings to Dalton as they passed, Zoro adjusted the limp weight in his arms, frown deepening as her feverish forehead pressed against his neck, breath steam-hot.

Yes, Hikari _did_ tend to run warmer than a normal human, and Leo had assured them her nature as a Celestial Dragon meant she weathered extreme temperatures much better, but this…

“Use that bed there.” Dalton suggested as he stepped inside a large, one-room home. “I’ll warm the place up.”

Dropping onto said mattress, Zoro helped as Vivi and Nami maneuvered a dozing, grumpy Hikari out of her winterwear and at least one layer of clothes, ignoring Sanji’s fuming as she settled into his lap with a tired little sigh.

“I haven’t told you my name yet.” Their host realized, hanging up his own outerwear. “I’m Dalton, captain of the security squad of this island. Please forgive our heavy-handed welcome. May I ask you a question?”

Vivi perked up from where she was adjusting the blankets, curious.

“I somehow feel like I’ve seen you before.”

“It’s probably just your imagination.” She stuttered out, avoiding direct eye contact now, and Hikari growled unhappily in her sleep until Zoro pressed that spot behind her ear and she melted. “Anyway, please tell us about this witch. Hikari-san’s temperature was forty-two degrees Celsius when I checked it just now!”

“Forty-two degrees?” Dalton echoed, surprised.

“Her fever’s gone up for three days in a row.” Nami explained, mouth twisting in concern. “She’ll die if it goes up anymore.”

“But we don’t even know the cause of her illness, or how to treat it…” Vivi admitted, and Sanji stepped up, agitated.

“We need a doctor! Anyone will do! Where is this witch of yours?”

“The witch, huh.” Dalton murmured, gesturing out one of the few panes of glass in his abode. “Do you see those mountains outside the window?”

“Yeah, those insanely tall-”

Sanji cut off abruptly as the expected sight was blocked by a large snowman, and Hikari giggled faintly at Luffy and Usopp’s handiwork as their cook fumed.

“Don’t make me kick your asses!”

“Those mountains are known as the Drum Rockies.” Dalton explained, once the pair had been dragged inside and given hot cocoa to warm up. “Do you see the castle at the top of the tallest one in the middle? That castle no longer has its king.”

“Yeah, there it is.” Sanji agreed after squinting for a few moments.

“What’s so important about the castle?” Nami wondered.

“The only doctor in the land, Doctor Kureha, lives there. People call her a witch.”

“What?!” Zoro and Sanji burst out together, the cook continuing angrily.

“Of all the places, why does it have to be so far away? Then call her right away! We have a critical patient!”

“Even if we wanted to, there’s no way to contact her.” Dalton admitted.

“What kind of doctor doesn’t have a way to call?” Zoro bit out, arms tightening around Hikari’s shoulders as she roused blearily at the sudden tensions in the room.

“As a doctor, she’s very skilled.” Their host assured, calm and steadfast as a mountain himself. “But she’s an eccentric old hag. She’s nearly a hundred-and-forty years old now.”

“A hundred-and-forty?” Sanji repeated, stunned. “I think _she_ might need help!”

“And let’s see…She likes pickled plums.”

“What happens when people here get sick or injured?” Vivi asked, clearly disturbed at the idea of a doctor so disconnected from her patients.

“She comes down from the mountain when she feels like it. She looks for patients, treats them, then, as payment, she takes whatever she wants from their houses before leaving.”

“Sounds like an unfriendly old hag.” Usopp opined.

“Hey, she almost sounds like a pirate!” Luffy noted.

“But how does such an old woman come down that mountain?” Nami considered, taking in the steep sides.

“It’s an odd rumor…but several people have claimed to have seen her riding a sleigh through the sky on moonlit nights, and that’s the reason she’s called a witch.”

A weak giggle escaped Hikari, who slit an eye open to take in Zoro’s curious glance.

“More like Santa…”

“Some also saw her with a strange creature they’d never seen before.”

“I knew it!” Usopp lamented, collapsing. “See? It’s a Snow Man! It’s a snowy mountain, after all! I knew there’d be one! A witch and a Snow Man? Oh, please never let us run into them!”

“She _is_ the only doctor, but she’s a hag I’d prefer to stay away from.” Dalton told them seriously. “All we can do is wait for the next time she comes down the mountain.”

“You can’t be serious!” Nami protested immediately.

“Damnit, we can’t wait for that!” Sanji agreed. “Even as we speak, Hikari-hime is-”

“Hey, Kari-chan.” Luffy called, bouncing to the bedside and poking her cheek. “Can you hear me?”

“Loud and horribly clear…” She grumbled back, swatting ineffectively at his hand. “What is it?”

“The only way to see a doctor is to climb a mountain. We’re gonna climb it!”

“Don’t be crazy!” Sanji protested immediately, Zoro pulling a dazed Hikari closer. “What are you doing with Hikari-hime?!”

“It’s okay, I’ll carry her on my back!” The rubber boy assured easily.

“That’ll only make things even worse!” Vivi spoke up.

“What’s the problem? We need to hurry, don’t we?”

“That’s true, but you can’t!” Nami reasoned, pointing angrily out the window. “Look at how steep and tall it is!”

“I can make it.” Luffy determined, and Zoro’s unhappy grunt pulled his attention around.

“Kari might not.”

“But look! If we fall, we’ll land in snow!”

“Even a healthy person would die instantly after a fall from there!” Vivi nearly shouted, wide-eyed.

“Seriously!” Usopp agreed. “She’s six degrees over normal temperature! Do you even get it?!”

“Oi…”

The room went quiet at Hikari’s weak voice, and she stared back stubbornly, fever-flushed and panting as she was.

“I need to get better fast, right? Or we won’t get to Alabasta in time…”

Her mouth quirked into a wobbly smile.

“So I’m counting on you, captain…to get me to the witch-doctor, okay?”

“That’s more like it!” Luffy approved, grinning. “Just leave it to me!”

As the crew fussed, running around like headless chickens now, Hikari tipped her head back to catch Zoro’s eye.

“You need to stay.”

“What? No!” He shot back instantly, grip tightening reflexively.

“Luffy’s coming with me…” The pinkette reasoned, voice too cough-worn to carry well. “And probably Sanji…I need to know someone’s taking care of everyone else…”

He paused, Leo’s voice echoing in his head.

“ _Dragons are a highly pack-oriented, territorial species. You must have noticed how seriously Hikari-hime takes your safety_ …”

“I will.” Zoro swore, and her smile was like a flash of sunlight.

 _They had to make sure that smile wouldn’t go out_.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hold still.” Nami grumbled, tugging Luffy closer as she tied a cloth around him and Hikari on his back, testing the knot thoroughly. “I need to tie this right.”

“I’m going to wait here.” Vivi decided, brow furrowing as she considered the journey. “I’d only get in the way.”

“Same here!” Usopp agreed quickly, and Nami nodded.

“Be careful.” Zoro warned, making sure Hikari’s jacket was snuggly closed and her hood firmly pulled up, tucking the edges of her scarf in around her face.

Her eyes fluttered open more firmly when a familiar piece of dark green cloth joined the folds of familiar wool, and Hikari purred as she buried her nose in the scent of tempered steel and butterscotch.

“I’m coming.” Sanji declared, just as the pinkette had surmised earlier.

“Got it!” Luffy acknowledged, smiling confidently when Hikari’s arms tightened slightly around his shoulders. “Okay, Kari-chan, hold on tight!”

“Aye, captain…” She muttered back, blinking away sleepy cobwebs to peer up at Zoro. “Take care of them?”

“I promise.” The swordsman assured, though his expression was troubled.

“If you’re really set on going, I won’t stop you.” Dalton stated, gaining their attention. “But at least climb up from the other side. There are Lapins on this course. Fierce, carnivorous rabbits. If you encounter a pack of them, you’re as good as dead.”

“Oh, joy…” Hikari slurred tiredly, dropping her forehead on Luffy’s shoulder as he pouted in thought.

“Rabbits? But we’re in a hurry. We should be fine, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll kick ‘em.” Sanji decided, too anxious to allow any further delay.

“Kick? You can’t be serious!” Dalton protested immediately. “You’d be walking to your deaths!”

“It’s okay!” Luffy assured, taking off through the snowy street. “Alright, then! Let’s go, Sanji! Before Kari-chan dies!”

“What?!” The cook shouted, running to catch up. “Don’t say things that could jinx us, you dumbass!”

Zoro watched them go with crossed arms, scowling fiercely, and Nami glanced up from her periphery with a mischievous little smile breaking through her dimmed mood.

“Bet you’re wishing you got a kiss in before they set off, huh?”

“WHAT!?!” He forced out, snapped out of his downward spiral of thoughts like a sledgehammer blow to the chest. “What are you talking about, sea-witch?!”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Roronoa Zoro.” Nami teased, poking his chest firmly. “You’ve been glued to Hikari’s side since she got sick. Didn’t train, barely ate, practically growled at anyone who disturbed her. Face it, you _like_ her.”

“You’re seeing things, sea-witch.” Zoro growled back, though the heat in his ears gave things away.

“Yeah? So it doesn’t matter that Kari only slept when you were there? That you’re the only one she listens to when all dragon? That she always finds an excuse to stay close to you?”

The heat deepened, spread, and Nami smirked triumphantly.

“You’re both stubborn idiots.”

Her expression fell, however, at the reminder of their situation.

“Do you want to have any regrets, if she dies?”

“She won’t die.” Zoro swore, but that hollow pit in the center of his chest gave a pang.

“If she does?”

His silence was answer enough.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari was aware that it was bitingly cold, that Luffy was running, that Sanji was close, and that Zoro’s scent was the only thing grounding her in reality.

Fever had hazed over any sense of time she might have had, and exhaustion made processing words slow and clumsy, body aching dully as if the sickness was twanging constantly at every muscle.

She barely registered whenever Luffy jumped and landed, only the jolts of discomfort the actions brought, and only vaguely heard Sanji’s voice, often worried and angry and frustrated.

There was a pinprick of instinct, her inner dragon wanting to soothe their fellow nest-mates, but Hikari’s body was too feverish and weak and sluggish to act on it.

Then Luffy was moving, sharply from side to side and back and up, jolting her along, and Hikari forced her eyes open to see what must have been Lapins, bear-sized rabbits with sharp fangs and claws and red eyes, as Luffy took off through the snow, Sanji shouting something from behind them.

Things seemed to settle after that, and Hikari tucked her head down, nose brushing against Zoro’s bandana, dozing off now that the danger seemed to have passed…

Then the ground started to shake, almost rhythmic aftershocks, and she glanced up blearily to see the Lapins further up a slope, bouncing on the snow.

_What are they…?_

The snow rumbled, and adrenaline broke through the fever.

“LEO!”

A flash of light, and Luffy yelped as both of them were thrown into Horologium’s wood-paneled insides, Sanji slamming the door closed before Leo could grab him, already disappearing back through his Gate moments before a wave of snow came crashing down.

“Sanji!” Hikari coughed out, grip tightening around Luffy’s neck as every instinct _screamed_ at her to find their nest-mate and make sure he was okay.

“SANJI!”

“Hold on, hime, captain.” Horologium soothed once the snow stopped rushing over them, digging his way out after a few moments of difficulty to free his arms.

Luffy burst out of the Celestial Spirit’s belly the moment they reached sunlight, head snapping around, and she reached out to lay a shaky hand on Horologium’s glass chest.

“Thanks…”

“Be safe, hime.” He replied, already fading back through his Gate.

 _Must be too much energy to stay here on his own_.

“Over there…” Hikari voiced, tipping her head to the right, and Luffy let out a happy sound at spotting Sanji’s dark jacket peeking through the snow, pulling him out quickly.

“You idiot!” The rubber boy scolded, hefting his unconscious cook under one arm. “Don’t do stuff like that without telling me!”

“Okay…?” Hikari forced out, adrenaline fading, and Luffy bounced her higher on his back.

“Don’t worry, Kari-chan. I’ll get both of you up the mountain.”

Nodding weakly, she fell back into the familiar rhythm of Luffy’s walking, one hand falling to curl into the back of Sanji’s jacket to be sure he was still there.

When he stopped, her vision was too blurry to see clearly, only registering a shifting of snow and a low growl, before Luffy continued on at a steady pace.

“I will definitely get you there.” The rubber boy swore, serious. “Don’t die, both of you.”

A foreign shout drew her out of a fitful half-doze, gaze locking on the armor-clad, fur-wrapped pirate captain that had attacked the Going Merry what felt like weeks ago.

“Get out of my way.” Luffy stated firmly, unruffled, and began to walk around this unwanted obstruction when he failed to do so.

“First, get the sick and injured ones, who are ignoring me the most!”

“Yes, sir!”

“What’d you say?!” Luffy snapped, and Hikari cursed, eyes flashing gold as a jester-clad archer and an afro-wearing boxer leaped towards them from behind.

“I’ll take the woman on his back!”

“I’ll take the man.”

“Take this.” She growled, fingers curling like claws into Luffy’s jacket. “LEO!”

The pair of grunts cried out when they were knocked right out of the air by light-enhanced fists, and Leo smiled over a shoulder, unruffled.

“Keep going, captain. We’ve got this.”

“We?” Luffy parroted, blinking owlishly, before white shapes shifted amid the snow to reveal a pack of Lapins now standing between them and their unexpected enemy.

“Get Hikari-hime and Sanji to the doctor.” Leo ordered, expression serious. “I can only keep myself here for a short time, without the help of a key-holder. You need every second.”

Processing this, the rubber boy nodded firmly and took off at a run through the calf-deep snow, Hikari closing her eyes in defeat to the fatigue.

“REGULUS IMPACT!”

The wind grew stronger after that, biting through even Aries’ wool, and the pinkette only roused when Luffy tightened the cloth around their torsos.

“Hang on a little tighter, Kari-chan.”

Wrapping an arm and legs around him when the support of his own went away, she glanced up to find the sheer rock wall of a mountain that Luffy began to scale, Sanji’s jacket held tight in his teeth.

Her own grip tightened on their cook’s jacket as Luffy dragged them up inch by inch, skin turning an irritated red in the fierce winds and fingers starting to bleed from the rough rockface.

 _Luffy_ …

The conditions were only getting worse, the cold more piercing, and she saw blood snake down his arms.

 _If I could just_ …

But the dreams came then, and there was nothing left to do.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grass cool under her hands, Hikari tipped her head back to take in the rainbow-petals of a cherry blossom tree, sunlight warm on her face where it broke through the branches.

“Hey, Kari.”

Blinking owlishly, she took in the older boy crouched before her, his spiky hair a deep pink like her own and dark eyes smiling, wearing a black, gold-trimmed waistcoat with baggy white pants and a familiar symbol in red tattooed on his upper arm.

“There you are.” A pretty girl voiced, relieved, long blonde hair tied up in a side-ponytail with a blue ribbon that matched her backless halter-style top, a short white skirt underneath that brushed the top of her thigh-high boots, the same symbol in pink on the back of her right hand. “I hoped we wouldn’t meet like this, not for a while longer.”

“Who are you?” Hikari wondered, inner dragon shifting restlessly and trilling.

“I’m Natsu.” The boy introduced, grinning. “Dragneel Natsu. And this is Lucy!”

“Heartfilia.” The blonde admitted sadly. “I’m so sorry, Kari. I thought it would have died out with me…”

Their names clicked into place, all that time spent talking with Leo about her abilities flooding back, and Hikari choked back tears.

“It wasn’t your fault…”

“Doesn’t mean we don’t feel like it was.” Natsu voiced, his hand a heavy weight against her neck. “Damn, you look so much like me…Must have driven him nuts.”

“You always had the Dragneel spirit.” Lucy noted with a watery laugh, starting to smile. “But you’ve got some of me, too. I’m glad so many of my old Celestial Spirits found you, Kari.”

“Hey, don’t cry.” Natsu soothed when a tear slipped free, a rumble escaping his chest that made Hikari’s own dragon calm. “There’s someone that’s been wanting to talk with you.”

Knuckling the heat back, Hikari looked past them to find a face she had not seen in roughly thirteen years.

Dragneel Nyoko smiled, face no longer lined with pain and eyes bright, long hair a light shade of pink that might have been white-blonde if no one looked closely and skin a healthy bronze, tall and willowy and just-

A sob tore from her chest as Hikari threw herself into that familiar embrace, the scent of warm embers and baking bread enveloping her in return.

“Oh, my sweet baby…” Nyoko crooned, humming softly and easing Hikari’s dragon into an answering purr. “My strong little dragon…You’ve grown up so much…”

“Ma…” She choked out, unable to say all the words that crowded her throat.

“I’m so proud of you, sweetheart, but we don’t have much time.” Nyoko admitted, pressing a kiss to her forehead like she had when putting Hikari to sleep as a child. “You have to go back to your crew now.”

“But…”

“Don’t live with any regrets.” The woman ordered, staring firmly into her daughter’s watery eyes. “You have such a big heart, little dragon, don’t stop listening when it tells you to love.”

A smile quirked at her mouth then.

“Besides, he’s good for you. He doesn’t let you get away with being reckless.”

Hikari flushed bright red at this, almost flailing.

“MA!”

Chuckling, Nyoko pushed her gently back, falling through a rush of rainbow-petals-

Blinking awake, Hikari turned her head at the soft scrape of wood on floor, this new stone-walled room blurring for a moment before dark eyes settled on the furry, bipedal, pink-hat-wearing creature hopping down from a chair at a nearby desk.

They stared at each other in silence for a long moment, and Hikari blinked again just to be sure her eyes were not playing tricks.

“…Hi.”

The poor thing about jumped out of his fur, running to only somewhat hide behind the nearest doorframe, and Hikari rolled onto her side, releasing a soft purr.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you…” She soothed, voice low and soft. “My name’s Hikari, what’s yours?”

Slowly, her unknown helper inched his way back into the room, studying the bedridden pinkette as if expected an attack.

“I’m…I’m Tony Tony Chopper.”

“Hi, Chopper…” Hikari greeted properly, starting to smile. “Thank you for taking care of me…”

“Y-You’re welcome…” He replied with surprise, voice male and far too young for someone so suddenly hopeful.

“Your fever seems to have gone down, girl.” A new voice interrupted, who Hikari guessed must be Doctor Kureha, as a fingertip was pressed to her forehead. “Are you happy?”

“I’m definitely better…Thank you…”

“Thirty-eight-point-two degrees, hm…You’re doing more or less alright.” Doctor Kureha noted, taking another swig of her rum. “Call me Doctorine.”

“Where are Luffy and Sanji?” Hikari wondered, mind no longer fogged with fever and sleep easing away.

“They’re sleeping in the next room, very deeply. What tough guys…”

The older woman set aside her wine and sat hard on the bed, Hikari turning over in surprise and staring as her shirt was rucked up to reveal dark, mottled bruising across her belly.

“This was the cause.” Doctor Kureha stated confidently. “You were bitten by a bug called Kestia. It’s a poisonous tick that lives in jungles with high temperature and humidity. Once you’re bitten by it, bacteria come in and keep you in pain by lying dormant inside your body for five days. It causes high fever of above forty degrees, coinfection, myocarditis, arteritis, cerebritis…Given the infection’s progression from the bitten area, I’d say you’ve been infected for three days. The suffering must have been unusually harsh, but it would’ve eased up in two more days even without any treatment.”

“Two more days?” Hikari repeated, surprised.

“Yeah, because you would’ve died in two days.”

“That’s very comforting.” The pinkette replied dryly, expression deadpan. “Thank you for letting me know that, really. Are you going to tell Luffy and Sanji, so they can start crying again?”

Doctor Kureha snickered, rising from the bed with an approving smile.

“You’ve got spirit, girl. That’s probably what helped you. It’s called the ‘five day disease’ for a reason.”

“Here.”

Hikari blinked as a glass of water was offered to her between two tiny hooves, smiling after a moment.

“Thanks, Chopper.”

“Now, stay in bed.” Doctor Kureha declared. “Your treatment hasn’t completely finished yet. This disease normally takes ten days to fully treat. Even with my medicine, you’ll have to rest at least three days.”

“We’re on a bit of a deadline.” Hikari voiced, frowning at the thought of wasting even more time.

“When a patient leaves me, she’s either cured or dead.” The old woman warned, smiling. “I won’t let you get away.”

The pinkette stared back, undeterred.

“We’ll see.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Chopper’s not a normal human.” Hikari observed when he left under Doctor Kureha’s direction to do chores.

“He’s a reindeer with a blue nose.” Was the simple answer, though she elaborated at the expectant silence that followed. “If he’s different from ordinary reindeers in some way, it’s just because he ate a Human Human Fruit, that’s all. And I taught him everything I know about medicine.”

The pinkette nodded slowly, absorbing this information slowly, as Doctor Kureha took another hearty swallow of rum.

“How did you find him?”

“I didn’t.” She admitted easily, gaze distant. “It was that old fool, Hiriluk.”

And so Doctor Kureha told the story of a little blue-nosed reindeer that lost his whole world.

“The moment he was born into this world, his group and even his parents abandoned him…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sipping at a honey-sweetened tea to soothe her throat, Hikari glanced up as a thundering rush of footsteps echoed off the stone walls, brow furrowing.

While she had been taking the chance to rest while Luffy and Sanji healed, there had only been Chopper’s little hooves clip-clopping through this mostly-abandoned castle…

Then said little reindeer burst through the door, panicking, with Luffy and Sanji right on his heels.

“MEAT!”

“VENISON!”

Chopper squeaked when he was suddenly plucked out of their reach, squished under Hikari’s torso as the girl bared sharp fangs at her startled crew-mates, eyes bright gold and slit-pupil.

“ _Mine_.” She snarled, bringing both up short.

“Okay, Kari-chan.” Luffy accepted, Sanji raising his hands in a placating gesture even as both beamed with relief. “He’s yours.”

Chuffing the tension away, Hikari settled around a confused Chopper in a hug, petting through his soft, fluffy fur until the little reindeer relaxed.

“Are you a…?”

“A monster?” She finished, eyes flashing bright before fading back to a warm black. “You could say that.”

Yawning, she rolled into the blankets, Chopper squeaking along for the ride before settling, tucked up safe against her chest near the wall.

“You don’t mind taking a nap, right?”

With a blink to hold back tears, Chopper shook his head and burrowed closer, ears twitching as Doctor Kureha spoke quietly with the two men.

“Hey, old lady, join my crew!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you guys pirates?” Chopper wondered quietly, once Doctor Kureha chased Luffy and Sanji out of the room with a multitude of medieval weapons after one too many ‘old lady’s.

“Yeah.” Hikari answered agreeably, smiling at the awe shining in his face.

“Real pirates?”

“Mhm.”

“You have a flag with a skull?”

“On our ship.”

“What’s it look like?”

“Better than what it started as.” Hikari drawled, smiling at the memory of Luffy’s horrible artistic skills. “Do you wanna see it?”

At this, Chopper hesitated, ears flicking back uncertainly.

“There’s no way I could stay with humans. They get scared when they see me. I’m a reindeer, but I stand on two legs and I even speak…My nose is blue, too.”

“I’m a dragon.”

This declaration had him jerking in surprise, wide-eyed.

“I can grow scales and wings and claws, I can breathe starlight, and crush rocks in my bare hands…And my crew doesn’t care.”

Hikari smiled, heart warm and full.

“They risked their lives to save me, even when I asked them not to. Does that sound like the sorts of humans who would care your nose is blue?”

And Chopper cried, wetting her shirt through as the words caught in his throat.

 _No, they don’t_.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“In order for you to get a healthy smile back, I prepared an exceptionally nutritious dish.” Sanji declared, setting a tray across Hikari’s lap once she sat upright.

“Thanks, Sanji.” She replied good-naturedly, taking a bite.

“Though you’re still painfully beautiful even after what your body’s been through.” The cook praised, heart-eye in place, and an unimpressed glance was levelled his way.

“Good lord! When did you use my kitchen without asking?” Doctor Kureha asked from the doorway.

“Madam, the roast over there is for you.”

“I’d eat before Luffy finds it.” Hikari advised, sipping at the warm tea alongside her own meal.

“It’s high in protein and is good for rejuve-”

And Sanji hit a wall.

“I’m not a ‘madam’.” Doctor Kureha corrected, though she sat down to enjoy her meal anyway. “I’m a sparkling single, and still youthful.”

“Doctorine! Help me!” Chopper wailed as he ran past, Luffy hot on his heels.

“Wait! Hey, wait!”

Reaching out as they passed by again, she caught Luffy by the scruff and lifted him one-handed so Chopper could hide behind Doctor Kureha.

“What are you doing?”

“This guy’s gonna join us and become our friend!” The rubber boy declared cheerfully.

“I didn’t say that!”

“You did.”

“I didn’t!”

“You did!”

Hikari shook her captain like a misbehaving kit, cutting off the roundabout argument.

“Oi, we’ve had this talk before.”

But Luffy wiggled free, taking off after Chopper again, and she sighed in defeat.

“Friend, huh?” Doctor Kureha mused. “How deep a meaning that word has to him. To ask without knowing that…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Doctorine! Doctorine!”

Hikari turned her head as a more-reindeer Chopper burst through the door, hooves clomping loudly on stone.

“Doctorine, there’s a problem! Wapol is back!”

“Is that so…”

“That big-mouthed idiot that Hikari-hime knocked off our ship?” Sanji clarified, and her eyes flashed gold at the memory.

“And the asshole that tried to kill us on the way up the mountain, when Luffy couldn’t fight him.”

“Stay here, girl.” Doctor Kureha ordered, rising from her chair with Sanji. “You’re not allowed out of bed.”

“I don’t think he cares about that, considering he tried to kill me for being sick.” Hikari drawled.

“Please stay here.” Chopper pleaded, backing out the door. “We’ll take care of this.”

“Don’t worry, Hikari-hime!” Sanji assured, noodling towards the door. “Your prince will save the day!”

The pinkette ground her teeth in frustration as all three raced out to meet the danger without her.

 _Fuck that_.

Throwing off the blankets, she tied her hair up with Zoro’s bandana and went in search of their winter clothes.

Their jackets were three rooms into that search, past the kitchen and one full of medical supplies, and Hikari held up the dark red one at arm’s length moments before Luffy zipped by, shouting thanks as he pulled it on while running back outside.

“Honestly, these guys…”

Changing out of the pajamas Doctor Kureha had provided and back into her warm clothes, the girl zipped up her jacket tight and put a solid knot in her scarf before going in search of the castle’s front door.

Cannon-fire rumbled through the walls, echoing from overhead, and Hikari cursed as she slipped along the ice-slick floors.

Then she spotted a rather-larger Wapol slink his way through an open doorway below, and bared sharp fangs in a smile.

Luffy blinked as the so-called king flew past him from inside the castle, all eyes turning as Hikari stepped out, brushing back her ponytail with a huff.

“Oi, who invited you inside, asshole?”

“Kari-chan!”

“Hikari-hime!”

“You!” Wapol shouted, rolling back upright with an accusatory finger. “How dare you hit me, the king of Drum Kingdom?!”

“You’re about to be the smear on the snow down there if you don’t turn around and leave.” Hikari warned him, knuckles cracking. “Right, captain?”

“Right!” Luffy agreed, marching up as Wapol struggled to his feet and grabbing his face. “This is it for you. It doesn’t matter if you’re a king or god. It doesn’t matter who’s great or who’s not great!”

The rubber captain grinned.

“After all, I’m a pirate.”

“It does matter, Straw Hat!” Wapol forced out, falling to his knees as Luffy’s grip tightened. “The Drum Kingdom is a member of the World Government! Now listen, this is a world-class offense!”

“Like I said, that doesn’t matter, either. This is my own fight.”

Hikari smiled sharply at their captain’s words as Wapol sputtered.

“You damn Straw Idiot-I’ll digest you!”

But Luffy’s fingers stretched with the man’s jaws, like they had against Arlong’s Shark Dart, and he grinned.

“Try and eat me.”

“Not yet! Munch Munch Shock! Tongue Cannon! Disappear!”

Hikari cursed, whipping out a key-

The blast obscured that section of mountain with thick black smoke, and Wapol appeared, laughing.

“What an idiot! He let his guard down!”

Luffy popped up behind him, a hand on each shoulder.

“Actually, that’s you.”

Sanji smirked as their captain wound himself up, Wapol panicking now.

“One, two…”

“What?! What’re you going to do?! Hey, let me go!”

“Gum Gum Bowgun!”

And he was nothing more than a twinkle in the sky.

“Finally.” Hikari huffed, dropping to a knee next to Chopper. “You okay?”

The reindeer stared up at her with liquid dark eyes, awed.

“Yeah…Yeah, I am.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro stared resolutely up the mountain as they were lifted up the heavy rope towards its peak, solid and silent as a statue.

Hearing Wapol had headed for the summit drove him forward, aware that Luffy and Sanji could handle things but wanting to know…

Stepping off the gondola the moment it docked, Zoro crested the steps three at a time, ignoring Usopp’s grumbling complaints as he came out into the open snow before an icy castle.

“Zoro?”

The swordsman twisted around to find Hikari by the open gate doors, cheeks pink from cold rather than fever and hair wind-ruffled, expression lighting up like the moon breaking through clouds.

There she was, healthy and happy and _alive_ , a weight lifted off his chest that must have weighed the whole world, and Zoro realized in that exact moment how much losing her would have cost.

How much losing her now, before knowing…

“Zoro! Usopp! How’d you guys get up here?”

“If I see a mountain in front of me, I climb it.” Usopp claimed proudly, chest puffing out as Nami and Vivi joined them. “I’m that kind of-”

The sharpshooter was cut off by Nami’s hand slapping over his mouth, the pair of girls watching quietly as Zoro moved, closing the distance between him and Hikari at a steady, controlled pace.

To anyone on the outside, his gate would be dangerous, predatory, expression intense on her face, but it sent a shiver up Hikari’s spine, every nerve tingling with anticipation.

_Was he…?_

Zoro stopped a hairsbreadth away, close enough for Hikari to feel his presence against her skin like a physical touch, ripping off his mittens efficiently to curl a sword-calloused hand around the side of her neck.

“I’ve never done anything I regret.” The swordsman reminded her firmly. “I’m not about to start now.”

And their lips touched, warm and chapped and _close_ , sparks singing across the connection like fireworks in a dark, moonless sky.

Nothing else mattered in that moment, not the cold or their audience, and Hikari surged up, arms wrapping around strong shoulders and one hand falling to her hip as the other tangled in messy pink curls, Zoro growling when his fingers came across the familiar texture of his bandana.

Pulling back, pupils blown wide and liquid, she became aware of Sanji’s wailing and Usopp’s sputtering and Nami’s heartfelt “ _FINALLY_ ,” and flushed a bright red, smacking Zoro’s shoulder even as he snickered.

“Idiot! Why’d you have to do that in front of everybody?!”

“Didn’t wanna wait.” The swordsman answered easily, tugging gently at her mussed ponytail.

“Idiot.” She repeated, leaning back in. “Now I have to make us even.”

Sanji cried waterfalls when they kissed a second time, but no one was paying any attention.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lying in bed once more, Hikari snickered at the villagers that kept flinching as Doctor Kureha worked on Sanji’s spine in the other room.

“As I thought, his injuries have gotten worse, since he overexerted himself.” The woman stated, stepping back into the room while popping open another bottle of rum. “Which is exactly why your boy is waiting outside, girl. This one almost broke his spine in half trying to kill him.”

“I have no regrets.” Hikari assured cheerfully, Nami snickering as Vivi blushed, covering her eyes.

“Yeah, I bet you don’t!”

“Now, Dalton, where’s the key to this arsenal?” Doctor Kureha wondered. “You know where it is, right?”

“Key to the arsenal…” Dalton echoed, chest thoroughly bandaged and unable to even sit up in his own bed. “Why do you need such a thing?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“That key was always carried by Wapol from long ago. So if it’s still the case, it flew off with Wapol into the sky.”

“What? Is that right? Oh darn…”

Considering this, Hikari set aside her cup of tea and smiled pleasantly.

“Doctorine, about the treatment fee for our crew…Would you make it free? And let me go now?”

“Did you just ask for the heck of it, knowing it’s all impossible?” Doctor Kureha denied immediately. “As my fee, I’ll take the entire cargo and money on your ship, and you’ll stay here and rest at least for two more days!”

Nami almost collapsed in tears at this verdict, but Vivi saw the calculating gleam in Hikari’s dark eyes.

“You want a key to the arsenal, right?” The pinkette prompted, spinning her own ring of keys around a finger. “Without leaving this bed, I could do that for you.”

“You’ve got guts, dictating terms to me like that.” Doctor Kureha noted, scowling. “You are really an unbelievable girl.”

“Do we have a deal?” She prompted, Nami blubbering pleas at the thought of losing all their treasure from Cactus Island.

“Yes.” She decided after a moment, and Hikari smiled.

“Wonderful. Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! TAUROS!”

“Hime, I’m so glad your beautiful body is okay!” The minotaur bawled, and the villagers watched in quiet awe as she flicked his forehead to stop the flood.

“I’m happy to see you again too, Tauros. Do you mind opening a door for this nice lady?”

“Of course, hime!”

“Okay then, you don’t have to pay my fee.” Doctor Kureha conceded as the Celestial Spirit left, being guided by a nervous villager to said arsenal door. “But that’s all. I can’t accept the other term as a doctor. Listen, girl. I have to leave this room now to take care of things. There’s a drawer chest with your coats in the back room, and it’s not like I’m posting guards. Also, that young man’s backbone treatment is already complete. But listen, don’t you dare escape! You guys, come with me. I need you for heavy lifting.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

Once Doctor Kureha had left with the villagers in tow, Hikari grinned and swung her legs out of bed.

“Well, better get to it, then. Do you mind getting Sanji while I change?”

“On it.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Stupid.” Zoro grumbled, pulling off his own coat to wrap around a protesting Hikari in the frigid night air. “You’ll get sick again.”

“ _You’re_ the one taking off your jacket in all this snow!”

“Oi!”

“Hey, Luffy, just give it up.” Usopp stated when their captain came back around, still calling out for Chopper amid Zoro and Hikari’s bickering. “He hasn’t shown up even after all our efforts to find him.”

“He doesn’t wanna be a pirate.” Nami agreed, dragging Sanji further through the snow with Vivi’s help.

“That’s not true.” Luffy denied stubbornly. “I wanna take him with us! Kari-chan does, too!”

“Yeah?” Zoro prompted, brow quirking, and she shrugged.

“He’s a good kid. And I might have already gotten…attached.”

“Reindeer! Come out, reindeer!”

“His name’s Chopper.” Hikari reminded him again, exasperated as Zoro zipped up his jacket around her.

“Reindeer!” Luffy cheered when he spotted Chopper again, almost bouncing with glee. “Hey, let’s be pirates together! Okay?”

“It’s not possible.” Chopper responded dully, head bowed.

“Yes it is, since it’s fun!”

“But…But I’m a reindeer!” The little Zoan burst, teary-eyed. “I have antler and hooves! I even have a blue nose! It’s true that I wanna be a pirate, but…I’m not even a human! I’m a monster! I can’t become your friend!”

The pain in his voice was like an arrow to the chest, and Hikari let out a soft, crooning sound that Zoro had never heard from her before.

“So-So I just came to say thank you…I do appreciate you guys. Thank you for asking me to join you…I’ll stay here, but…one day…if you feel like it, you can stop by agai-”

“SHUT UP!” Luffy shouted, cutting through Chopper’s denial. “LET’S GO!”

“You don’t ask people to join you by telling them to shut up.” Zoro pointed out gruffly.

Chopper’s tears seemed to disagree.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, Kari, are you really okay?” Usopp wondered, building another elaborate snow sculpture as they waited for Chopper to return from inside the castle.

“I’m all better.” She assured, sitting atop a flattish boulder with Zoro shielding her from the wind. “Once the fever broke, I was pretty much out of danger. Long as I don’t go on a rampage in the next couple days, I should be fine.”

“Hey, let’s go say goodbye to that old lady doctor and acorn pops, too.” Luffy voiced, rolling atop his own massive ball of snow.

“Let him be alone with Doctorine.” Nami advised, glancing over where Sanji was still out cold in the snow. “He lived with her alone for six years. It’ll sure be a tearful farewell…”

“Doctorine acts like that in front of us, but she is actually a kind person.” Vivi agreed.

“Then we’re really leaving without saying anything to her, then?” Usopp confirmed, their navigator nodding.

“Of course. Once Chopper comes, we’ll go down the mountain and set sail immediately to Alabasta. You’re fine with that too, right Vivi?”

“Yeah, if a doctor comes with us.”

“Okay then, I’ll get the ropeway ready. Hey, Luffy, give me a hand!”

“I didn’t realize there was a ropeway! That’s amazing!”

“Would’ve been nice to know that to start with.” Hikari drawled, vividly remembering the Lapins, the avalanche, and Luffy’s blood-soaked hands.

A great clatter came from inside the castle, drawing the crew’s attention as screaming followed soon after, before Chopper burst out in his Walk Point, sleigh trailing in his wake.

“Everyone! Get on the sleigh! We’ll go down the mountain!”

“Fuck.” Hikari cursed, tossing Zoro into the sleigh before grabbing up Nami, Vivi and Sanji to follow, Usopp scrambling on just before Chopper hit the rope at top speed and holding onto Luffy’s hand when it stretched to grip his.

He kept going even when hitting the ground, tearing through the forest, and Hikari reeled Luffy in as he laughed, Zoro cursing as he finally righted himself.

Cannon-fire erupted from the mountain in quick succession, and Chopper slowed to a stop, head turning as the sky lit up…

“Amazing…” Luffy breathed, transfixed.

“It’s beautiful…” Nami whispered, and Hikari had to agree, watching as the snow fell in bright pink flakes, the mountain transforming into a blooming cherry blossom tree.

Chopper transformed into his usual Brain Point, walking numbly back to watch, and tears filled his eyes as the implications settled in.

“Doctor…Doctorine…”

The reindeer jolted when he was suddenly surrounded by warmth, blinking up wetly as Hikari embraced him fully, smile soft and understanding.

“It’s okay now.”

And for the second time that day, Chopper drowned her in his tears.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Going Merry was steady as a breeze pulled them back out to sea, Chopper standing at the stern to keep sight of his home as it slowly fell away.

A celebration breaking out on deck amongst the boys pulled the little reindeer from his introspective mood, Luffy making faces and drinks changing hands and laughter echoing into the night.

“Chopper! Hey, Chopper! You son of a gun! How long are you gonna be in a daze like that?” Usopp wondered, pulling their newest crew-mate into the revelry. “Drink!”

“What?”

“Come here and sing!” Sanji urged, in much higher spirits now that his back was healed.

“What?!”

“Here, stick these chopsticks up your nose!”

“WHAT?!”

“Oi, relax!” Hikari scolded, knocking all three upside the head before plucking Chopper from their grasp. “Ease up on him! He’s just a kid!”

Luffy and Usopp muttered apologies while Sanji waxed poetic about her kindness, and Hikari sat down on a nearby crate as the party continued, amused as Zoro started a drinking contest.

“You made friends with some really crazy guys.” She pointed out to Chopper, smiling. “But I did, too. You get used to it.”

“Friends…” He echoed, clearly touched by the sentiment. “And Zoro’s your mate, right?”

Flushing pink, Hikari motioned for him to quiet down, glancing around to make sure Nami and Vivi were busy fussing over a worried Karoo.

“That’s not…I mean, yeah, but we just…we just kissed, we haven’t talked about…”

“But you already smell like each other.” Chopper reasoned, brow furrowing in thought. “Even though Luffy’s the alpha male, you’re the alpha pair.”

“Sure.” She accepted, resigned. “Let’s just not say that in front of anyone else, okay?”

“Why not?”

“Because Kari likes to act tough, but she has a gooey marshmallow center.” Nami teased, poking at said pinkette’s burning cheek. “Right, Kari?”

“I will throw you off the bow, I swear on the stars.”

“Kari said that Doctorine taught you everything she knows about medicine.” Vivi interjected, hoping to keep that threat from coming to pass. “That’s very impressive.”

“Dummy!” Chopper denied, even as he clapped and danced. “Praising me like that wouldn’t make me feel happy! You jerk!”

“He sure _looks_ happy.” Luffy noted, confused.

“What do you mean by medicine?” Zoro asked, and Hikari smiled, almost like a proud parent.

“Chopper’s a doctor. A first-class one, since Doctorine hammered all the knowledge into him.”

“What?” The crew voiced as one, said reindeer blushing.

“Chopper, you’re a doctor?” Luffy added, surprised.

“What did you think Chopper was when you asked him to join us?” Hikari wondered, and he gave her a flat stare.

“A seven-form transforming interesting reindeer.”

“Ah, darn it!” Chopper realized. “I forgot to bring my medical tools, since I left in a hurry!”

“Then what’s this?” Nami wondered, holding up a dark blue bag with a white X holding the flap closed.

“My bag!”

“It was in the sleigh.”

“How come…?”

The realization washed over him then, eyes watering, and Hikari wrapped an arm around the little human-reindeer in a short hug.

“It’s her blessing.”

“Hikari-hime, your gentle heart shines like a beacon in a foggy sea!” Sanji praised, heart-eye pulsing, and Zoro almost growled like a dragon himself.

“Back off, shit cook!”

“Just because you stole her kiss like a barbarian doesn’t mean you own her heart, moss-head!”

“Like she would have ever kissed you, swirly-brow!”

Rubbing at the bridge of her nose, Hikari sighed as the pair devolved into an all-out brawl.

“Honestly…Oi, idiots! Knock it off!”

BAM!

CRASH!

Nami snickered, sipping from a recently-acquired mug of beer.

“And here I thought she’d start going easy on him…”


	13. Alabasta Arc: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, five hundred hits! Thanks so much!
> 
> Well, the Alabasta Arc is pretty long, so I'm breaking it into parts. Hopefully, this means all the good parts get the focus they deserve.
> 
> Hope you keep enjoying this story!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> DragonPrincess18

“Here.”

Zoro slit an eye open from where he was napping by the stern, taking in Hikari’s pointedly-averted face and the familiar green bandana she held out in one hand.

“Keep it.” He decided, smirking at the pink blooming across her face. “You need it more than me.”

Grumbling, she plopped down next to the swordsman and retied her hair, watching as Luffy chased Usopp and Chopper around on the lower deck in a game of tag.

“So, about what happened on Drum…” Hikari started slowly, cheeks still pink.

“I wanted to kiss you, so I did.” Zoro stated simply, though his ears were starting to burn. “I don’t regret it.”

“I didn’t tell you to!” She retorted, glaring at him for a moment as her face turned a darker red. “Because, well…”

Steeling her spine, the pinkette leaned in to press a kiss against his cheek, pulling back with a smile when the swordsman jerked upright, equally red.

“Maybe I want to keep kissing you, did you ever think about that?”

“No one’s stopping you.” He fired back, pressing back into her space.

“Do _you_ want to stop me?” Hikari rejoined, holding her ground, and Zoro scoffed, curling a calloused hand around her neck to tangle in soft curls.

“Don’t be stupid.”

“The only idiot here is you.” The pinkette rejoined, every nerve thrilling at how close they were and inner dragon trilling. “Because you keep stalling.”

Smirking, he closed the distance, lips brushing faintly-

“No, Hikari-hime!” Sanji wailed, even as he was smothered under Nami, Vivi and Karoo’s combined weight. “You deserve so much better than that moss-head!”

“Shut up! It was about to get good!”

“Don’t mind us, Mister Bushido, Hikari-san!”

Almost glowing red, Hikari dropped her forehead onto Zoro’s shoulder with a groan, the swordsman glaring at their unwanted audience.

“Oi! What’s the big idea?!”

“We were going to start discussing what we’ll be facing in Alabasta and came to get you.” Vivi explained as Nami pummeled a blubbering Sanji.

“But you were being all weirdly lovey-dovey, so we waited.” Their navigator finished, snickering as both snapped around to glare at her.

“WE WERE NOT!”

“Kari!” Chopper called, clopping up the stairs and leaping into the pinkette’s lap. “What’s Alabasta? And Baroque Works?”

Grumbling at the rather thorough interruption, Zoro resettled against the railing as Luffy and Usopp joined the group, poking at a downed Sanji and puzzling over the dark cloud hanging over him.

“It’s the country Vivi’s from.” Hikari explained, cuddling the little reindeer to her chest. “And Baroque Works is the group trying to take it over. They’re led by a man called Crocodile.”

“One of the Seven Warlords of the Sea.” Zoro added, and Chopper’s ears twitched.

“Seven Warlords of the Sea?”

“They’re the pirates authorized by the World Government.” Nami explained.

“Pirates are authorized by the World Government?”

“Yeah, they’re overwhelmingly strong.” Usopp warned. “And they crush other pirates one by one, so the Government authorizes them to crush pirates.”

“Crocodile, huh? I can’t wait to see him.” Luffy reiterated, grinning.

“Crocodile is a hero in Alabasta because he crushes the pirates that attack towns.” Vivi voiced, frowning. “But that’s only his public face. Behind the scenes, he is pulling strings to cause a civil war in Alabasta in order to take over…No one has noticed it. The citizens…My father…No one.”

“All right then!” Luffy declared, hopping to his feet. “In any case, all we have to do is beat up that Crocodile, right?”

“Yes. If we can stop the civil war and expel Baroque Works…”

“What’s Baroque Works do?” Chopper wondered, and Hikari almost rolled her eyes remembering the ‘officers’ that they had encountered.

“A group of bounty hunter assassins. They go by numbered codenames and only take orders from Crocodile.”

“The system itself is simple.” Vivi assured. “First, at the top, there’s a boss, Crocodile. In other words, Mister Zero. There’re twelve agents and one animal who receive orders from the boss directly. Each of the twelve agents operates separately as a pair with a female agent. Mister One and Miss Double Finger. Mister Two doesn’t have a partner, though an unofficial one would be the Iron Dragon I mentioned before.”

“Mister Three is the candle man we met in Little Garden, right?” Zoro clarified, remembering the man and his annoying Candle Service.

“Yes. He was paired up with Miss Golden Week. Mister Four is paired up with Miss Merry Christmas. I don’t know much about these two either.”

“And that snot guy!” Luffy remembered.

“Mister Five, right?” Usopp added.

“Snot?” Chopper echoed, nose crinkling.

“He ate the Bomb-Bomb Fruit, so his body was basically a walking bomb.” Hikari elaborated, unimpressed. “He was just nasty and used his snot more often than not.”

“His partner, Miss Valentine, has the powers of the Kilo-Kilo Fruit.” Vivi continued.

“It’s that woman who can change her weight freely, right?” Zoro remembered, along with the sight of Hikari swinging the ten-thousand-kilo woman around like a javelin back into Mister Five.

“From Mister One through Mister Five, they’re called officer agents.” Vivi continued. “They all have the powers of a Devil’s Fruit, and they only work on really important missions. For Mister Six through Mister Thirteen, their job is fundraising for the company by leading the employees at the entrance of the Grand Line.”

“Come to think of it, there was a strange monkey and chicken.” Sanji voiced, rising from his funk.

“They’re Mister Thirteen and Miss Friday. They’re a punishment squad. Their main job is to punish those who fail missions. Other than these people, there’re two hundred subordinates called ‘Billions’ under the officer agents, and eighteen-hundred subordinates called ‘Millions’ under the frontier agents. This is the secret crime syndicate, Baroque Works.”

“That means…” Usopp paused, counting on his hand. “Eighteen-hundred plus two hundred, so…”

“They’re two thousand subordinates?” Chopper yelped, wide-eyed.

“Alright!” Luffy piped up, confident. “I understand it very well now! In any case, all we have to do is beat up that Crocodile, right?”

The rubber boy yelped when Hikari yanked his leg out from under him, head hitting the deck with a THUNK.

“Understanding isn’t something you’re capable of.”

“If Baroque Works’ last big job is to take over Alabasta…” Zoro mused, starting to smirk. “The rest of those ‘officer agents’ and the ‘Billions’ are gonna start going there.”

“Yes.” Vivi confirmed, voice tight.

“I see…” Luffy noted from his sprawl. “Then, in any case, we’ll beat that Crocodile guy…”

Chopper clung to Hikari’s shoulder as she stomped on their captain’s mouth, a vein pulsing in her forehead.

“WILL YOU QUIT THAT ALREADY?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Luffy, don’t lie.” Sanji ordered, glaring down the shifty-eyed rubber captain sitting cross-legged before him on the deck. “Tell me what you know.”

Glancing up from her book, a traveler’s guide on Alabasta that Aquarius had provided, Hikari sighed as the cook crouched to grab at Luffy’s cheeks.

“Hey, why are you looking away? Look me in the eyes.”

“Well, seriously, I don’t know anything.” The rubber boy replied, horribly suspicious and sweating profusely.

Zoro, laying with his head in Hikari’s lap, snorted in disbelief as a vein pulsed in Sanji’s forehead.

“Then let me ask you something. How did enough food for nine people, which I carefully divided so that it’d last until we get to Alabasta, disappear during the night?”

Luffy’s eyes darted everywhere but his cook.

“Stop fighting, it’s pointless! You’ve got a horrible poker face!”

The captain’s only response was to burp, and Hikari shook her head in amusement, turning to a page that listed the Alabastan desert’s many dangers as Sanji seemed to give up.

“Hey, you have something around your mouth.”

“AH! SHOOT! FOOD CRUMBS?!”

“See, it _was_ you!”

“When Luffy said he couldn’t lie, he meant it.” The pinkette noted, and Zoro slit an eye open, snickering.

“Ah, Nami-san, you saw it, right?” Sanji pleaded, the smoke from his cigarette suddenly in the shape of hearts. “The large rat trap is no longer good enough. Please buy a lockable refrigerator.”

“Well…” Nami drew out, brow furrowed. “I’ll think about it, since it can be a life or death issue.”

“Well!” Usopp stated, voice strangely muffled from where he, Happy, Chopper and Karoo were sitting on the railing, fishing. “We’d better catch something for Sanji-kun!”

“Hey, any luck fishing?” Said cook wondered innocuously, and their resident key-holder rolled her eyes as all four jumped guiltily, swallowing, before getting their heads smashed together.

“Honestly, Happy, you should know better.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright, ready?”

The crew nodded seriously, and Hikari bit back a smile as she pulled out a gold key, gently placing the blade in a useful puddle.

“Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! AQUARIUS!”

Rising from the water on the Going Merry’s port side, Aquarius folded her arms on the railing with a quirked brow.

“Do you mind?”

“If it was anyone else, I’d drown them.” The mermaid Spirit replied, sighing. “But for you, brat, I’ll let it slide.”

Turning, Aquarius lifted her urn in a wide sweep, and Vivi watched, wide-eyed, as a geyser erupted from deep in the ocean.

“Oh, rainbows!” Luffy cheered, before Sanji kicked him upside the head.

“Focus! Aquarius-chan is helping us catch fish!”

A quick circular movement of her urn created a floating bubble of water, which stretched into a fairly thin disk that caught the poor sea creatures that had been sent airborne.

“Is this enough?”

“More than enough, Aquarius-chan!” Sanji praised, noodling over. “There is no way such a beautiful sight could be anything but exceptional!”

“He _does_ remember I have a boyfriend, right?” Aquarius asked her key-holder, amused more than anything, and Hikari shrugged.

“I think he sees breasts and his brain short-circuits.”

“Thanks for the help, Aquarius.” Nami voiced as the cook commandeered Usopp and Chopper to carry their spoils into the kitchen to be properly butchered and stored. “We would’ve been in trouble without you.”

“Aren’t you always?” The mermaid Spirit rejoined jokingly, head turning to see a massive cloud of steam ahead. “Ah, seems we’ve got an underwater volcano spewing down there.”

“An underwater volcano?” Luffy parroted, perking up.

“There’s more undersea volcanos than aboveground ones.” Nami agreed. “When active, they create a hotspot and cause steam. With the volcano like this, a new island will be born here over thousands or tens of thousands of years.”

“You’re so cool, Nami-san!” Sanji praised, noodling back out of the kitchen with Usopp and Chopper, and Aquarius shook her head, already forming a bubble around herself.

Sputters and coughs erupted across the Going Merry as it was encompassed by the steam, Zoro nearly gagging from where he was resting against the railing.

“It smells of sulfur!” Usopp complained while Chopper scrambled to hide his sensitive nose in Hikari’s shirt.

“We can’t see anything!” Luffy complained, rolling unhappily across the deck. “There’s steam everywhere!”

“Bear with it.” Nami ordered, coughing as she was. “We should be through it soon.”

A startled yelp escaped Aquarius, and everyone turned as the Going Merry finally exited the steam to find someone clinging to the mermaid Spirit’s tail.

He was certainly older, dressed like a ballerina with a long pink coat with swans attached to each shoulder and heavy makeup on his face, and Hikari’s expression stayed flat as she took the sight in.

“What sort of fresh hell is this?”

Then his grip slipped, unable to find traction on Aquarius’ water-slick scales, and dropped, flailing, into the ocean.

“Help me! Please! I can’t swim!”

“Aquarius?” Hikari asked, rubbing the bridge of her nose as Luffy and Usopp peered over the railing curiously.

“Oh, alright…”

A flick of the wrist, and a small geyser shot the man onto their deck, dripping wet and breathing hard from his short stint at drowning.

“I thought I’d die…” He gasped out, on hands and knees to better stabilize. “Well, I’m really swanny. To think that I was saved by pirates who are total strangers…I will never forget your kindness for the rest of my life! Also, may I have a cup of warm soup?”

“You weren’t even in there for a minute…” Hikari muttered, Zoro shifting to stand at her back and eye the newcomer distrustfully.

“Oh, hey you!” He perked up, grinning. “What a cutie! You’re my type! I wanna eat you! Smooch!”

“Touch me, and you’ll lose the limb.” She deadpanned, unimpressed.

“So you can’t swim, huh?” Luffy voiced, head cocked like a curious puppy.

“That’s right. I ate a Devil’s Fruit.”

“Really? What kind of fruit?” Usopp wondered, interest piqued.

“Well…Since there’s no need to rush until my ship comes to pick me up, in lieu of entertainment, I’ll show you.” He decided, standing. “This is my power!”

And smacked his palm into Luffy’s face.

“OI!” Hikari snarled, fist pulling back as Zoro drew Yubashiri and Wado.

“What’re you-?”

“Wait! Wait! Wait!” Their guest protested in an alarmingly-familiar voice. “I just told you that this is entertainment! Gimme a break!”

That was Luffy’s face suddenly staring back at them, and Hikari was very tempted to throw herself overboard into the maw of a sea king.

“Oh fuck no.”

“That’s me!” Luffy realized, grinning now.

“Surprised? Surprised? Surprised? If I touch my face with my left hand…”

Doing so, his heavily-made-up face returned.

“See? I’m back to myself! This is the power of the Clone-Clone Fruit I ate!”

“The voice, too…” Nami stated, surprised.

“The body was also the same…” Usopp realized, slack-jawed.

Then the man moved, gently tapped his right hand against Usopp’s cheek and moved to-

“No. Touching.” Hikari growled out, teeth sharpening just the tiniest bit into fangs, and he wisely pulled back.

“Well, for that matter, I don’t have to knock you down.” He continued, as if nothing had happened. “Now Look! All I have to do is…”

Touching his face with the other hand, it shifted to Usopp.

“Touch faces with my right hand. As you can see, I can mimic anyone!”

“Again, _what fresh hell is this_?” Hikari whined as Luffy, Usopp and Chopper clapped and cheered over all the faces their unknown passenger cycled through while doing ballet.

Then they started dancing, and she had to turn away, Aquarius patting her hair sympathetically.

“That’s my ship!” He realized among the improvised chorus line, leaping onto the railing as a pink-sailed ship approached. “It’s already time to say goodbye? What a shame…”

“What?!” Luffy, Usopp and Chopper protested.

“Please don’t go!” The sharpshooter begged, and Zoro snorted at Hikari’s thoroughly-unimpressed reaction.

“Please go.”

“Don’t be sad! Journeys are always accompanied by farewells, but don’t ever forget this. Friendship has nothing to do with how long we’ve known each other.”

He leaped to the other deck as the three burst into tears.

“Don’t cry! Now, let’s go guys!”

“Yes, sir!” His crew chorused, already angling their ship away. “Mister Two, Bon Clay-sama!”

Stunned silence fell over the Going Merry as they disappeared from view, Usopp’s jaw on the deck.

“Mister Two?!”

“So he is Mister Two, Bon Clay!” Vivi realized from up by the kitchen, and Luffy whipped around.

“Vivi, you didn’t know his face?”

“No, I’ve never met Mister Two or Mister One, as well as his partner. I don’t know their powers, either, though I’ve heard of rumors…Mister Two is a ballerina with a large frame who talks like a woman, he always wears a swan coat that has Bon Clay on the back…”

“And none of that rang a bell before now?!” Hikari burst, sparks flying off her skin in agitation.

“What’s the matter?” Nami wondered, seeing the distress on their friend’s face.

“Among the faces that he showed from his past memory…I saw my father’s face. The face of Alabasta’s king, Nefertari Cobra.”

“If, for example, you could mimic a king, you’d be able to do quite bad things, too.” Zoro noted, arms crossed and frowning.

“We let a troublesome guy slip away, huh?” Usopp conceded, perhaps a bit chagrined.

“Then he’s our enemy?” Chopper realized.

“He’s certainly quite a problem if he’s on our enemy’s side.” Nami cautioned. “If he realizes that we’re his enemy, and transforms into Luffy or Usopp using his memory from earlier, we won’t be able to trust our own friends.”

“It could have been worse.” Sanji noted, the smoke from his cigarette suddenly turning into hearts. “Hikari-hime was so smart, not letting him mimic anyone else!”

“Like I was going to let him touch me for the hell of it.” She muttered, and Zoro smirked.

“Well, hold on. It’s true that his opinion doesn’t have any basis, but he’s right about us not having to be scared of him. We should consider ourselves lucky that we got to see him now, because we can figure out counter-measures.”

“That’s true.” Hikari mused, reaching down to pat Chopper’s head. “Knowing that your enemy can mimic people by touching them means we know to avoid someone touching our faces, and to come up with ways to distinguish us from any possible copycats.”

“Which shouldn’t be hard for you.” Aquarius voiced, smirking. “Only Gemini can copy keys, after all.”

“Gemini?” Chopper echoed, scrambling up the railing next to the Celestial Spirit.

“One of the Zodiac Spirits.” Hikari explained, half-distracted by her thoughts. “Gemi and Mini are The Twins, and their signature ability is being able to fully copy anyone they touch, even memories, so long as that person is as strong or weaker than their key-holder.”

“Cool!” Luffy proclaimed, grinning. “Where’s their key?”

“They don’t just tell you where gold keys are.” She scolded, flicking his forehead.

“If they did, the new problem would be figuring out who had which one.” Aquarius agreed, patting Chopper’s head. “Right now, the brat has half of them, and of the other six, four have current key-holders.”

“Then Kari-chan just has to beat them up, right?”

BAM!

“I thought I told you to quit that!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“The wind and weather seem to be becoming stable.” Nami noted, taking in the clouds overhead and checking the Eternal Pose.

“Yes, we’ve entered Alabasta’s climate area.” Vivi agreed, starting to smile.

“And what we see behind us is probably also proof of Alabasta being close.” Zoro voiced, and Hikari tilted her head towards the sight as the other women joined them at the stern.

A whole fleet of ships bobbed on the water, each with Baroque Works emblazoned across the sail, and Vivi’s expression turned serious.

“It’s employees have started gathering. They’re probably Billions, the officer agents’ subordinates.”

“Which means that our enemy is at least two hundred.” Nami surmised, and Hikari rolled her shoulders with a smile.

“And not as pathetic as the ones we fought on Cactus Island.”

“Should we fire at them while we can?!” Usopp squeaked, rushing to aim the cannon. “Let’s get on it already!”

“And let them know we’re alive while in the middle of the ocean, outnumbered?” The pinkette retorted, bonking him on the head. “We’ve got the element of surprise, idiot, don’t ruin it!”

“Hikari-hime’s right.” Sanji agreed. “If we lose our real target, that’ll be it. There’re only nine of us.”

“Which is why we need to set up some countermeasures before reaching land.” She reminded them, and Zoro smirked.

Raiding their supplies, the crew went about their work, tearing white cloth into strips and tying pieces around their left forearms in lieu of overusing bandages.

“Anyway, tie it tight.” The swordsman cautioned, Hikari testing the knot on her own arm with a thumb. “Our enemy this time has too many mysteries.”

“And this will keep them from getting into our heads.” She agreed, helping Chopper scramble onto her lap to tie on his own wraps.

“Does that Clone-Clone Fruit guy really become so similar when he transforms?” Sanji wondered, pulling it tight with his teeth.

“You’ve no idea!” Usopp replied, helping unwrap Karoo from the net he had made. “It’s not ‘similar’, it’s ‘the same’! It’s too bad, you should have seen it! We even danced with him!”

“I’m not interested in a male ballerina.”

“Shocking.” Hikari drawled, Zoro snickering.

“Knowing someone like that is among our enemy, we can’t carelessly act alone.”

“What should I do?” Chopper wondered, and Usopp straightened up, allowing Sanji to take over wrapping up Karoo’s wing.

“Do what you can do. You don’t have to do anything more. It’s okay to run away from the enemy you can’t defeat!”

“Aren’t you telling that to yourself?” The cook retorted, Karoo honking in agreement.

“What I can do, huh?” Chopper murmured, squeaking happily as he was pulled into Hikari’s chest for a cuddle.

“You’ll do great.”

“I can see the island now!” Luffy shouted from the figurehead, already bouncing in place.

“Let’s stop at the town called Nanohana.” Vivi advised. “We have to hide the ship.”

“Alright!” Their captain cheered, jumping to his feet and joining the circle of his crew. “At any rate, no matter what happens, this thing on our left arm is the sign of our friendship! We’ll land! To a restaurant! Oh, and to Alabasta.”

“Some days, I just want to hurt you.” Hikari deadpanned, Zoro patting her shoulder.

“The enemy this time is an assassination gang, Luffy.” Nami warned. “Be careful about acting on instinct, okay?”

“You’re right. I got it. Yeah! That’s right! Yeah! Got it!”

BAM!

“If you’ve got it, you don’t have to keep saying it.” The pinkette stated calmly, and Luffy raised a hand from where he had landed on the deck, thumb up.

“Got it…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nanohana proved to be a bustling port town amid the blistering sand, it’s people wearing bright colors and long coverings against the sun, matching the clay buildings that shielded them from harsh winds.

“So this is an Alabasta city?” Usopp voiced, peering over the yards of sand that separated where the Going Merry was moored and the town limits.

“Listen, guys!” Nami called, grabbing everyone’s attention. “Use self-control and try not to act on instinct too much!”

“Yes, Nami-san!” Sanji promised immediately.

“The guy who needs to hear that the most is already gone.” Zoro pointed out as Hikari stepped out of the storage room, tucking the fold of leather now holding her keys into the safety of her breasts.

“FOOD PLACE!!!”

“I leave for a minute…” She muttered, watching the dust trail as Luffy zoomed away.

“Get back here!” Nami shouted in vain, Usopp watching in surprise.

“He’s all instinct…”

“What should we do?” Vivi wondered, and Sanji smiled as he hopped on the railing.

“Don’t worry. Find where the most commotion is, and he’ll be there.”

“He’s not wrong.” Hikari admitted, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “But it would help if our resident idiot remembered he’s the only one of us with a bounty.”

“Forget about him.” Zoro advised, throwing down the rope ladder to climb. “Let him do whatever. Let’s eat first. We can think after that.”

“When his stupidity interrupts lunch, you’ll care a lot more.” The pinkette pointed out, lifting Chopper onto her shoulder once he had his backpack on and swinging over the railing.

“Karoo and I can’t go with you.” Vivi stated, pulling back from the ship’s edge.

“Are you not feeling well?” Usopp worried.

“I’m too recognizable here.”

“That’s for sure.” Zoro agreed, thumb tapping against Wado’s hilt as Sanji lit up.

“Don’t worry! I’ll go shopping for you too, Vivi-chan!”

Karoo squawked loudly from an upper deck, causing the three still onboard to turn and find an unpleasant sight.

“Mister Three’s ship!” Vivi realized, their sharpshooter going pale.

“That creep didn’t kick the bucket after all?!”

“There’s no doubt about it. His ship runs on the power of his Wax-Wax Fruit.”

“The bastard’s here?” Sanji clarified, teeth clenching around his cigarette.

“This is bad.” Zoro grunted. “He’s seen our faces.”

“Only most of them.” Hikari reminded them. “Sanji never met him, and we met Chopper after we beat him up at Little Garden.”

“It’s alright!” Usopp assured, already sweating. “I have an idea!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Your plans are horrible, I hope you know that.”

“There’s no telling where he is, so we hafta move without standing out.”

“I think we’re bungling that part, personally.” Hikari pointed out, walking alongside the blanket-covered Usopp, Zoro, Nami, Vivi and Karoo.

Rather than join in, she had opted to go with Aquarius’ change of clothes instead, a pair of dark leather thigh-high boots under white shorts, with a loose deep blue wrap top that hung in drapes from her shoulders and in looped, woven strips down her arms as sleeves, an attached hood pulled up to cover her distinctive hair.

Chopper was following her in his Walk Point, head turning at the new scents, as Sanji spotted a section of ruined walls off the beaten path, a safe place for their crew to uncover.

“Alright! You can come out, guys!” Usopp stated, throwing the blanket off his head after a few moments, and Zoro stared at him in disbelief.

“We’ve been long out.”

“Looks like nobody noticed us!”

“I doubt the blanket monster helped with that.” Hikari drawled, pushing back her hood.

“Vivi-chan, we’re safe from view for a little while now.” Sanji voiced, seeing the princess’ pensive expression. “Vivi-chan?”

“Yes?!” She yelped, startled. “Yes? You were saying?”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, I just felt a little relieved, so…At the very least, from what I’ve seen of this town, things still seem alright.” Vivi explained, quieting the crew. “I probably can’t rest easy…but I think I’ll make it in time.”

“It does seem like a peaceful town.” Nami agreed, gently cracking the heavy atmosphere.

“Hey, Vivi.” Zoro voiced, serious. “You said you had a plan for stopping the rebel army, right? What will you do now? What should _we_ do?”

“Eh?”

“If you want to stop this, it means acting quickly.” Hikari elaborated, braiding her hair.

“That’s true, but the agreement was only to bring me to Alabasta-”

“Come on, now.” Nami chided, knocking on Vivi’s forehead. “Are you still saying that? We traveled this far together, we can’t just leave you now.”

“Yeah, Vivi!” Usopp agreed. “Don’t act so distant!”

“Plus, I’m interested in this Warlord of the Sea.” Zoro admitted, smirking.

“You don’t have to mention that!” Nami hissed, Hikari rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“Especially since it means all of our lives are in danger either way, except Sanji and Chopper.”

“And besides, if this country gets destroyed, we won’t get our reward for bringing you here.” Nami muttered darkly, and the pinkette rolled her eyes skyward.

“Either way, we’re with you. So what’s the plan?”

“Northwest of this city is an oasis called Yuba.” Vivi eventually explained, a bit choked up. “That’s where the rebel army is based. I’d like to go there first to stop the uprising. But to get to Yuba, we’ll have to cross the desert. For that, we’ll need to stock up on the necessary food and water here, but if Mister Three is in town…”

“In that case, it’s no problem.” Sanji assured, adjusting his cigarette deftly. “He hasn’t seen my face.”

“Or one other.” Zoro reminded them, and Nami smiled at little Chopper’s surprise.

“Right, Chopper?”

“That’ll be perfect.” The cook decided. “We’ll have a lot to carry. I’m counting on you.”

“Right! Got it!”

“Oh, and Sanji?” Hikari voiced sweetly, grabbing him by the tie. “If anything happens to Chopper out there, I’ll turn your teeth into a necklace. Understood?”

“Of course, Hikari-hime!” He gushed, apparently immune to her aggression. “I won’t let him out of my sight!”

“Good.” She muttered, letting go as Chopper changed back into his Walk Point. “Be safe, both of you.”

“Still…” Nami muttered as the pair left with a list, scowling. “Where could that idiot be, and what is he doing?”

Settling against a half-crumbled wall, Hikari dug a pack of cards from a hidden pocket in her top.

“I’ve learned to not ask questions like that. Who wants to play Slap Jack?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I could have told you he would do that.” Hikari voiced hours later as Nami and Vivi looked over the dancer outfits Sanji had procured for them.

They consisted of tight cropped tops and low-rise, flowing skirts with an assortment of gold accessories, thin shawls hanging from their shoulders in a false attempt at modesty.

“This is wonderful!” Nami decided, smiling as she put earrings in. “I love these kinds of clothes!”

“I know I asked for you to shop for us, Sanji-san, but aren’t these outfits for dancer girls?” Vivi piped up.

“Come now! It looks marvelous on you!” The cook praised, heart-eye and all.

“I asked for commoner clothing…”

“Dancers are commoners, too!”

“But we’re going to cross a desert…”

“Don’t worry! If you get tired, I’ll carry you!”

“There’s no getting through to him…” The princess conceded, and Zoro almost choked on a hunk of meat when a similar outfit, in white rather than blue or purple, was presented to Hikari.

“I bought one for you as well, Hikari-hime! It matches your eyes wonderfully!”

“What I’m wearing is fine.” She shot down immediately, uninterested.

“B-B-But…”

“Are you saying Aquarius has bad taste?” The pinkette cut in, faux-innocent, and Zoro snickered as Sanji visibly wrestled between his desire to see Hikari in the revealing outfit and his almost-worship of mermaids that was currently focused on a particular Celestial Spirit.

“That’s what I thought.” She drawled, scooping up Chopper from where he had sprawled on the sand. “What’s wrong?”

“The smell is killing me…”

“Oh, the perfume’s gotten to him.” Sanji informed them, and the pinkette glared.

“You mean the perfume you brought back?”

“Like this?” Nami wondered mischievously, putting on another spray, and the poor reindeer jerked in reaction.

BAM!

“Don’t be a bitch!” Hikari growled, and the navigator nodded rapidly, rubbing at her head.

“In any case, we’ve accomplished our first goal of gathering supplies.” Usopp stated, hoping to redirect everyone’s attention.

“We’re going to Yuba, right?” The swordsman agreed, watching with red ears as Chopper hid his nose in Hikari’s chest.

Zoro, for one, thought the little reindeer was damn lucky.

“Yes, but first is a trek through the desert. It will likely be much more difficult than you imagine right now. There’s no telling what might happen. One wrong step in this burning land, and there’s no guarantee you’ll survive.”

“So Aquarius has told me.” Hikari voiced, earning curious glances from her crew-mates. “Her boyfriend, Scorpio, tends to have key-holders from Alabasta because his ability to manipulate sand is exceptionally strong in a desert land like this. He’s told her about all the dangers, and she let me know once we decided to head here ourselves.”

“Are you planning on finding his key while here?” Nami wondered, and Hikari’s smirk was sharp.

“I’ll try.”

“I’m still a little uneasy and unsure about taking you to such a place, but I want to return peace to this kingdom.” Vivi admitted solemnly. “So I…I ask you again. Everyone, please lend me your help!”

“You finally said it.” Nami approved, grinning. “We’ve been waiting for it.”

“There’s no telling what happens on the sea, either. Right, Vivi-chan?” Sanji agreed, pleased.

“Yeah, it’ll be no different from before.” Zoro added, adjusting his katana in his more-or-less-hidden haramaki.

“I can’t wait to see the desert!” Chopper voiced, excited, and Hikari laughed.

“Let’s see what you think once we’re there.”

“Alright, guys!” Usopp cheered, jumping to his feet. “Whadya say we get going to Yuba now?!”

“YEAH!”

“Are you forgetting someone?” Hikari drawled, and everyone fell silent.

“That moron!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“No.”

“But-”

“ _No_.”

“But Kari-”

BAM!

“You’re hopeless.” Hikari proclaimed, dragging a concussed Usopp through the street and pulling a chagrined Chopper along by the ear. “At least realize when someone’s trying to con you.”

“Quit wasting time and look for Luffy!” Nami ordered, upset that the pair had nearly spent a thousand beli on a gold-painted apple.

“Where did Luffy run off to, anyway?” Zoro mused as Chopper, in his Heavy Point, was finally allowed to straighten after profusely apologizing, and paused as something caught his eye. “He’s…”

Catching on, Hikari turned her head to see someone who did not fit in with the local attire, a young man a bit older than Zoro with shaggy dark hair and tattooed skin, wearing only loose dark shorts, sneakers, and a wide-brimmed hat.

“Just a quick question. Have you seen this guy?”

The old woman manning her stall took in the wanted poster that was handed over, eyes squinted against the strong sunlight.

“Monkey D Luffy?”

This caught everyone’s attention.

“He might be here in town. I’ve been looking for him for a while now.”

“Hm…Never seen him. Oh, but if you’re looking for someone, ask at the restaurant up ahead. The owner there knows a lot of people.”

“Much appreciated. The restaurant, huh? I was just feeling hungry, anyways.”

When he turned away, Hikari took in the massive tattoo on his back, eyes widening.

“Is that…?”

“Why’s he looking for Luffy?” Usopp wondered, starting to really sweat.

“Is he a bounty hunter?” Nami reasoned, fists clenched.

“No. He’s not.” Zoro answered them, head dipping towards Hikari as she placed the design.

“He’s a pirate.”

“As a former pirate hunter, there’s no way I wouldn’t recognize it.” He agreed, before his gaze drifted right…

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.” Hikari deadpanned when she spotted Tashigi at a stall a few yards away, berating one of the shopkeepers over his prices.

“What is that woman doing here?!” Zoro cursed, yanking the pinkette behind a nearby piece of large pottery before they were spotted.

“What’s going on?” Nami wondered, and Hikari sighed, expression falling into a serious setting.

“That woman over there? She’s a marine from Loguetown. And if she’s here…”

“Tashigi.”

“Captain Smoker!” The swordswoman greeted, her superior dropping a few unconscious bodies onto the sand.

“Small fry pirates. They thought they could act like big-shots around me, so I took care of ‘em.”

“Even in such a distant land, your distaste for pirates in unfaltering!”

“If you got time for pointless chit-chat, have the royal army take ‘em.”

“Yes, sir!”

“There doesn’t seem to be any word yet of Straw Hat Luffy having come to this country.” Captain Smoker noted, puffing at his two cigars. “But don’t let your guard down. They _will_ show up. I’m sure of it.”

“Captain Smoker.” Hikari whispered, now that all of them were crammed into hiding.

“The Navy Captain from Loguetown.” Nami hissed, concerned.

“Are you saying he followed us all the way here from Loguetown?” Usopp squeaked, paling.

“It would seem so.” Zoro grumbled. “And then there’s that man…Things could get ugly quick.”

“We need to find Luffy _now_.” Hikari agreed, watching as the marines walked away. “Come on.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Fucking perfume…” Hikari growled, sneezing the smell out of her nose as Chopper in his Brain Point hid in her hood to escape. “I can’t find Luffy’s scent with all this shit in the air.”

A dismayed cry signaled they had arrived back to the hideaway when the pinkette turned to press her face into Zoro’s chest, breathing in his scent to replace the strong perfume still lingering, and Nami rolled her eyes at Sanji’s tear-streaked face.

“Hey, now! This is bad! It feels like we’ll be in big trouble if we don’t get moving quick.”

“Big trouble?” Vivi echoed, brow furrowing.

“The Navy is here.”

“The Navy?!”

“And a strange man.” Chopper added, peeking out around Hikari’s neck as Zoro pat her hooded braid, amused.

“Let’s just find Luffy as quick as possible and leave town.” Nami insisted, blinking when Hikari snapped upright and Zoro shoved Usopp’s shoulder.

“Hide!”

“What for?”

“What is it?”

“Trouble.” She replied simply as shouts and thundering footsteps filled the air.

“Don’t let him escape!”

“After him!”

“Some idiot pirate must be running around town or something.” Sanji declared, puffing at his cigarette disinterestedly.

“…You mean like _our_ idiot pirate?” Hikari drawled, and the crew went very quiet.

“GET BACK HERE, STRAW HAT!”

“It’s you?!” They all burst once spotting Luffy running past, and he turned in surprise.

“Heya, Zoro! Is that where you guys are?”

“You idiot, go get rid of them first!” The swordsman shouted when the rubber boy immediately changed course to head straight for them.

“Too late.” Hikari bit out, grabbing up a couple barrels while Chopper hopped down to take on his Heavy Point form. “Move!”

“Hurry! To the ship!” Vivi agreed, grabbing up supplies with the others to take off back towards shore.

“Open, Gate of the Giant Crab!” The pinkette shouted, marines stumbling in terror as she whipped out a golden key. “CANCER!”

“Don’t worry~ebi.” The Celestial Spirit assured, blades spinning in his hands. “They won’t take another step~ebi.”

Shots were fired out of terror, and Zoro was impressed when the bullets were sliced neatly out of the air.

“I want to fight him.”

“Not now!”

“Fall back!” Smoker ordered, blazing past his own marines and cursing when Cancer sliced away his White Snake. “Straw Hat is mine! White Spark!”

“Close Gate!”

The Celestial Spirit disappeared moments before being engulfed, and Hikari turned her head with a curse, reaching for a second key-

“White Blow!”

“Heat Haze!”

Smoke and fire collided midair, cancelling each other out, and Nami stumbled to a stop, surprised.

And there was the man that had been searching for Luffy, tongues of flame flickering off his skin as he blocked Smoker’s way.

“You, huh?”

“Give it up.” He stated confidently, and Luffy turned in surprise, wide-eyed. “You may be smoke, but I’m fire. A fight between your power and mine would never end.”

“Who is he?” Usopp squeaked out. “Why is he helping us?”

“Ace?!”

This unexpected declaration from their captain almost gave everyone whiplash.

“You haven’t changed a bit, Luffy.” Ace acknowledged, smirking.

“You ate a Devil’s Fruit?!”

“Yup! The Flare-Flare Fruit! Anyways, we can’t chat like this! I’ll catch up! You guys run! I’ll hold these guys off!”

“Let’s go!” Luffy agreed with a nod, and the Straw Hats whipped around on the sand to keep running towards the Going Merry.

“But, Luffy, who is that guy?!” Usopp reiterated, scrambling to keep up with his load.

“Is he an acquaintance of yours?” Vivi wondered, helping guide Karoo’s panicked momentum with one hand while holding a bundle tight with the other.

“Yeah! He’s my brother!”

More than one person tripped in shock.

“At least that explains how he survived so long without us.” Hikari muttered, catching Usopp before he face-planted as a great plume of fire rose at their backs and Luffy began to run backwards. “Focus! He’s buying us time, so don’t waste it!”

“But Luffy, is it true that guy’s your brother?” Nami clarified, gob-smacked by the thought.

“Yeah! His name’s Ace!”

“You having a brother isn’t that surprising.” Zoro admitted, hefting a barrel higher on his shoulder. “But what’s he doing on the Grand Line?”

“Ace is a pirate! He left the island three years before me to find the One Piece!”

“And joined the Whitebeard Pirates.” Hikari added, remembering the tattoo proudly taking up his back. “His name’s Ace? You mean Fire Fist Ace?”

“You know of him?” Chopper asked, in his Walk Point and weighed down by supplies as they took a left.

“He’s the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, of course I know of him. World Nobles are kept in the loop about guys like that.”

“This way!”

There was a mad scramble out of Nanohana and onto the Going Merry, all hands on deck to store their newly-gotten supplies and prepare the ship to sail once more.

“Are we leaving again just after we finally reached the island?” Chopper voiced, confused, and Hikari pat his head.

“We were just stocking up here. Vivi said there’s an oasis further inland, on the other side of a river, called Erumalu that we’re going to start from to reach Yuba.”

Lifting the anchor, Zoro hooked it on the railing and turned as the crew regrouped on deck, Hikari twisting her long braid into an elaborate knot.

“Aren’t we missing someone?”

A beat of silence.

“THAT MORON!!!”

“What do we do?” Usopp wondered, starting to flail.

“We keep moving.” The pinkette decided, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “We’re sitting ducks here.”

“Is it really okay to set sail without Luffy?” Chopper worried, and she pat his hat.

“We don’t have much choice.”

“The Navy will be all over the harbors.” Nami agreed as Sanji manipulated the sails to pull them away from shore. “We need to hide the ship first.”

“There should be a cove ahead that’s hidden from view.” Vivi voiced, pointing further along the coast, where Nanohana briefly met the water before retreating again.

“So we’ll wait for things to cool down, then look for Luffy.” Sanji agreed, calm.

“Yeesh!” Usopp complained, slumped over the rudder. “He’s always, always causing trouble like this!”

“He’s a real reliable captain.” Zoro agreed sarcastically, and Hikari snorted on a laugh.

“Yeah, reliable at causing chaos. Nami, could you keep an eye out from the crow’s nest?”

“On it!”

“It’s so titillating when you take charge, Hikari-hime!” Sanji cooed, noodling closer, and she side-stepped his affections with a growl of annoyance.

“Keep it in your pants, pervert.”

“Oh, there he is!” Their navigator shouted from overhead, binoculars in hand. “It’s Luffy! I found Luffy!”

“You did?” Zoro muttered, squinting at the stone wall and harbor thirty yards away.

“Yeah, that stupid face is definitely his! Huh?”

A hand grabbed onto the railing, right in front of Sanji and Chopper, and Hikari squeaked, grabbing the little reindeer moments before a familiar rubbery body followed.

“I’m back!”

“Sanji-san!” Vivi worried as their cook was knocked flat by the impact.

“Oh, come on!” Usopp whined, and Zoro face-palmed as Hikari checked over their doctor worriedly.

“Not again…”

“Sorry ‘bout that, Sanji!” Luffy voiced cheerily, hopping to his feet.

“Do you not know how to learn your lesson?!” The other seethed, grabbing his captain by the shirt. “I oughta gut you whole!”

“Look where you’re going!” Hikari growled, slamming a foot into Luffy’s face. “You could’ve hurt Chopper!”

“Sorry.” He garbled around her boot, unrepentant, before heading for the railing. “Oh, that’s right! Ace!”

“Your brother was with you?” Nami voiced as she returned from the crow’s nest.

“Is it okay to just leave him there?” Usopp asked, at least somewhat concerned for the man that had helped them escape.

“I guess he’ll be okay. Ace _is_ strong. He hadn’t eaten the Flame-Flame Fruit a long time ago, but I still never beat him in a single fight! He’s real strong, Ace is!”

“You sound strangely proud of having your ass kicked.” Hikari noted dryly, though Nami was more slack-jawed.

“There’s a flesh-and-blood person you could never beat?!”

“I guess the big brother of a monster is an even bigger monster…” Usopp muttered, some mumbling agreement.

“That’s right! I lost all the time! But I’d win now if we tried!”

“I assume that’s another groundless claim.” Zoro stated evenly, unimpressed.

“Who can win what now?” Ace butt in, landing on the railing and startling Luffy into a face-plant.

“Oh! Ace! This is the crew I was talking about!”

“Oh! Thank you all for taking care of my little brother!” The older stated, bowing his head.

“Oh, not at all.” The crew replied, bowing back.

“He might be a bit much for you to handle too, but…”

“No, not at all.”

“Not if I hit him hard enough.” Hikari added in a drawl.

“You probably have lots of catching up to do.” Sanji noted, pulling out a fresh cigarette. “Why don’t you come in? I’ll make some tea.”

“No, that’s okay. Don’t do it on account of me.”

A flick of the finger, and his cigarette was lit, an impressive show of control to balance Ace’s earlier display of raw power.

“I would’ve expected him to be as reckless as Luffy.” Usopp admitted, impressed, and Nami agreed.

“No, this sensible man can’t possibly be Luffy’s brother!”

“He’s a nice guy who cares about his brother.” Zoro sniffled, and Hikari handed him a handkerchief, amused.

“Brothers can be so wonderful.” Chopper agreed, tears wetting his cheeks as the pinkette carded a hand through his fur.

“The sea is just full of surprises.” Sanji decided philosophically.

“See! Aren’t these guys neat?” Luffy chirped, clearly proud of his crew and showing off for his older brother.

“Not that this isn’t a lovely reunion, but we have company.” Hikari pointed out, and the atmosphere turned serious once more.

“Baroque Works!” Vivi realized. “Those are the Billions’ ships!”

“Those guys again?” Luffy voiced, peering at the nearest ship.

“Luffy, I’ll clean them up.” Ace offered, dropping the small skiff he had ridden up on and tied to the Going Merry below.

“What’s he going to do?” Nami wondered as the crew watched him speed off, the skiff powered by his Flame-Flame Fruit.

“Hopefully, something damn impressive.” Hikari replied, following his progress.

“Let’s see how skilled this Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates really is.” Zoro agreed as the crew gathered at the stern-side railing.

Picking up speed, Ace came at the line of ships from an angle on the port side, and pushed off into an impressive arc over the sails, his boat sinking under the water and out of sight.

Fire propelled him further, twisting to avoid any panicked gunfire, before landing on his boat on the other side to face their unprotected starboard flanks.

“Fire Fist!”

And blasted all five ships right out of the water.

“Okay, yeah, that was impressive.” Hikari admitted into the stunned silence, Luffy grinning from ear to ear.

“Yeah!”

Picking up their new ally while skirting the mess, the Straw Hats were soon heading for the river Vivi had mentioned earlier, happily downing drinks in celebration.

“Ace, are you sure you won’t join us?” Their rubber captain complained, pouting around his mug.

“I’m chasing a certain man.” He answered, taking a gulp. “His name’s Blackbeard.”

“He’s the pirate who attacked Drum Island!” Vivi remembered, wide-eyed.

“He used to be a member of the Second Division of the Whitebeard Pirates, one of my men, but he committed the worst possible sin on a pirate ship. He killed a crewmember and jumped ship. So, as the commander, I gotta find and get rid of him.”

“So that’s why you’re chasing after him?” Usopp clarified, a bit green at the thought.

“I came here because I caught word that Blackbeard was seen in Yuba.”

“Then your destination is the same as ours.” Nami pointed out, nursing her own drink and unrolling a map to show everyone. “We’ve just entered the Sandora River. First, we’ll land at Erumalu, then head into the interior of Alabasta to reach Yuba here.”

“The leader of the rebel army is in Yuba.” Vivi explained.

“I see.” Ace voiced, nodding. “So you’re headed to Yuba next.”

“I’ll follow Nami-san and Hikari-hime and Vivi-chan wherever they go!” Sanji claimed, noodling happily, and Zoro scoffed into his beer as Hikari ignored him.

“Get lost, love-cook.”

“Say what, you-”

BAM!

“Quit it!”

“Anyways, it looks like we can travel together for a short while!” Nami cut in, hoping to keep Hikari from hitting their cook a second time as he blathered on about her exquisite technique.

“Yeah, yeah!” Usopp agreed, raising his mug in welcome. “His brother is more than welcome here!”

Luffy laughed, his grin wide and untroubled by their missions.

“Let’s have a fun time, Ace!”


	14. Alabasta Arc: Part 2

“What a nice breeze…” Chopper hummed from where he was sprawled across Hikari’s chest, enjoying the backdraft from Zoro’s swings as he worked out.

“Enjoy it while you can.” The pinkette advised, turning a page in her book on Alabasta’s mythology from where she was reclined on the deck’s stairs. “The desert’s not going to be as nice.”

The little reindeer nodded, completely relaxed.

The Going Merry shifted course, heading towards shore, and Zoro paused on his next swing, bare chest glistening with sweat.

“What’s going on?”

“We’re making a quick stop.” Nami explained from the upper deck. “Vivi has something she wants Karoo to do.”

Curious, Hikari sat up as the ship was anchored at the parched shoreline, leaning on the railing as most of the crew stepped down with Vivi, who was wrapping Karoo in a protective shawl.

“Karoo, I want you to go to Alubarna Palace on your own and deliver this letter to my father.” The princess explained, tucking the papers safely into her duck’s saddlebags. “I’ve written down everything Igaram and I learned about Crocodile and Baroque Works’ schemes, and that I’ve returned to Alabasta alive with supportive friends. Can you do it? You’ll have to cross the desert on your own.”

Karoo lifted his wing in a salute, and a smile broke through Vivi’s dour countenance.

“Listen, you have to drink your water with care in the desert. Now, let my father know this kingdom can be saved.”

With a confident squawk, Karoo zoomed over the sand, stopping for a moment to sip before taking off in a dust cloud out of sight.

“Drink your water with care!”

“I knew Crocodile, one of the Seven Warlords, was in this country, but a pirate trying to steal a kingdom?” Ace voiced on Hikari’s left, shaking his head. “That sounds like a bad joke. A pirate dropping anchor in one spot and settling down? Don’t tell me he’s trying to usurp the throne.”

“That seems to be what’s happening.” She acknowledged, though the elder’s disbelief had her brow furrowing in thought.

“There could be another side to this takeover thing, some sort of deeper goal.”

Zoro frowned, considering, as the crew boarded and readied to sail further upriver to Erumalu.

“He has a point.” Hikari admitted, watching as Nami and Vivi disappeared below deck to get ready for the long trek ahead. “We’ve just been assuming Crocodile wants to take over for the sake of it, like Kuro did back at Syrup Village, but he isn’t running a secret criminal organization by being stupid or obvious.”

“We’ll figure it out.” The swordsman stated, firm and confident.

“What happened, Nami-san?!”

Sanji’s wail drew their attention around to find that said navigator had pulled on a long white cloak, a hood bunching around her shoulders and sleeves nearly touching her palm.

“Where did your dancer outfit go?! Ah!”

The cook was practically in tears when he saw that Vivi was in a matching cloak, though hers was dark blue in contrast.

“Not you too, Vivi-chan! Why are you dressed like that?!”

“In the desert, any exposed skin will wind up terribly sunburned.” The princess explained innocently, and Sanji fell to the deck in a morose heap.

“This is terrible…My dancer girls…”

“Serves him right.” Hikari huffed as the Going Merry approached a slight rocky overhang that was perfect to disembark on.

“Okay, let’s land!” Luffy cheered, dressed in his own Alabastan clothing, but Zoro paused while unhooking the anchor.

“What’s that?”

Unexpected shapes burst from the water below, revealing turtle-shelled seals, and Hikari audibly cooed.

“Kung-Fu Dugongs!” Vivi realized.

“If you wanna come on shore, you’ll have to beat me first.” Chopper translated for the foremost Kung-Fu Dugong. “Or else go back to the other shore, cowards, is what he says.”

“I can’t sit quietly by when someone calls me a coward!” Usopp claimed, leaping off the railing. “Let’s do it!”

“Wait, Usopp-san!”

“Who called it?” Hikari asked as the Kung-Fu Dugong posed victoriously over their sharpshooter’s battered form as Luffy bashed another down.

“Winning is bad, too!” Vivi warned as their captain’s opponents all bowed in respect. “It’s a Kung-Fu Dugong rule that if someone loses, they become the winner’s pupil!”

“Well, I’m not letting us create a monster.” Hikari decided, swinging herself onto shore, and Nami winced, covering Chopper’s eyes as their resident dragon got to work.

“Now _that’s_ a woman.” Ace voiced, brow quirked as a Kung-Fu Dugong flew up past the mast, and Zoro’s smirk was sharp as a shark’s.

Luffy was in a nice, sandy crater by the end, and Hikari looked over the bowing troop of Kung-Fu Dugongs with a satisfied, calculating gleam in her dark eyes.

“So you’re my students now, huh?”

The entire troop nodded rapidly, stars in their eyes.

“I’ve got a very important task for you, then.” She decided, hands on hips. “You see that ship? Your job is to protect it from anyone who comes here without this wrapping on their arm, or who refuses to take it off. Think you can handle that?”

Every last Kung-Fu Dugong snapped a salute, and Chopper grinned.

“They said, of course, sensei!”

“Good.” The pinkette approved, patting one’s head with a smile. “I’m counting on you.”

With the Kung-Fu Dugongs vigilantly standing guard, the crew disembarked with their packs and started across the sands, Luffy pouting.

“Why couldn’t they come with us?”

“Because aquatic animals don’t live in deserts for a reason.” Hikari reminded him again, smacking her captain upside the head. “Maybe some of them will come with us after all this, though.”

“Awesome!” The rubber boy cheered, jumping along ahead of her now.

“You want one.” Zoro surmised, and she smiled sheepishly.

“They’re cute and they kick butt. Why _wouldn’t_ I want one?”

Then they crested a dune, and looked out at a wasteland.

“Is this the town of Yuba?” Luffy wondered, pausing next to a crestfallen Vivi.

“No…This is Erumalu. It used to be known as the City of Green. The sight of this town explains everything. What the Baroque Works’ organization has done to this country…What the people of Alabasta are going through…”

Stepping closer, Hikari took in the buildings half-buried in sand and the palm trees withering in the harsh sun, surprisingly dry given there was a river so close.

In contrast to this dour sight, she was soaking up the light like a sponge, feeling better than she had since before being bitten by the Kestia tick and ending up on the overcast Drum Island.

“It’s a ghost town now, but up until just recently, it was a thriving city full of greenery.” Vivi explained, leading the way through what once might have been streets.

“This place was?” Zoro muttered, a tap of his boot causing dried bark to chip away far too easily.

“Rain was always scarce, but even so, the city was able to manage by saving every last drop of rainwater it could. But, for three years now, not a single drop of rain has fallen in any part of this country.”

“For three years?” Sanji reiterated, shocked.

“That long?” Chopper agreed, looking around at all the sand and panting in the heat.

“But even without rain, what about the river we just crossed?” Zoro wondered, and Usopp nodded.

“Yeah, couldn’t they just pipe water in from that big river?”

“The answer to that is up ahead.”

This cryptic reply from Vivi sent a chill down Hikari’s spine, a contrast to the energy buzzing under her skin, and a hand went up to her chest to find comfort in the keys hidden away there.

“Never in the thousands of years of Alabasta’s history has the rain stopped completely. But there _was_ one place where the rain fell more than usual…Alubarna, the capital. The city with the king’s palace. The people called it the King’s Miracle. Until what happened that day, at least…When they discovered Dance Powder.”

“Dance Powder?” Nami echoed, surprised.

“You’ve heard of it?” Luffy wondered, head turning.

“Yes. It’s also known as rain-summoning powder.”

“So it summons rain?” Hikari deduced, starting to frown. “What’s the catch?”

Zoro cast her a look, and the pinkette rolled her eyes.

“In a desert country, a powder that calls rain would be as good as gold dust. That they’re _not_ using it, and from what I remember, the World Government has banned it, there must be a hell of a drawback.”

“There is.” Nami answered. “I’d only heard stories about it, but a researcher in a country where it doesn’t rain created it. By creating a misty smoke from it and letting it rise into the sky, you can artificially cause it to rain.”

“Oh! I get it!” Luffy proclaimed. “You mean that mystery powder! I ate some a while back! It tastes really bad!”

“It isn’t food.” She bit out, annoyed, and Hikari rubbed at the bridge of her nose. “It’s for making rain.”

“What?! You think I’m lying, don’t you?! Hey, you!”

“Honestly, the most believable thing is that you tried to eat it.” The pinkette drawled in the face of Luffy’s tantrum.

“As the name suggests, the country that developed Dance Powder was almost happy enough to dance at first.” Nami continued, forcing herself back on track. “But there was a big catch, like Kari thought. The neighboring country had a drought. Dance powder quickly and artificially matures clouds that would normally grow into rain clouds further downwind and causes them to rain.”

“So the rain that would have fallen in the next country fell in that one.” Hikari surmised, frowning as the dots connected.

“Eventually, war broke out between the two countries and many lives were lost as a result. Ever since, the World Government has put a worldwide ban on the production and possession of Dance Powder. Powder that can bring both happiness and dread when used…”

“When all that Dance Powder was brought into the port city, Alabasta was in the middle of a strange weather phenomenon where rain fell nowhere but in the town where the king lived.” Vivi continued, clearly troubled.

“Hold on, Vivi! That means your dad is the bad guy here!”

Hikari and Sanji’s feet smashed into Luffy’s face at this declaration.

“You idiot!”

“He was framed!” The cook continued, knocking their captain upside the head. “Vivi-chan’s father would never do any such thing! Never-Never-”

“Of course, my father had nothing to do with it, but at around the same time, a massive amount of Dance Powder was found inside the palace.”

“They even had people working inside the palace?” Zoro realized, grip tightening on Wado’s hilt.

“What’s this road, Vivi-chan?” Sanji asked, staring down the wide depression in the sand leading away from them towards the horizon.

“This was a canal that used to bring water in from the Sandora River. Someone destroyed this canal, too…With its canal gone, the City of Green could no longer secure water. As if praying, the people continued to wait, but rain never came. Ever since the Dance Powder incident, distrust in the king grows daily.”

 _Just like Crocodile planned_ , Hikari knew, sharing a glance with Zoro.

“And then the fighting finally began. To escape the fighting, the exhausted people abandoned the city and left for other oases in search of water. And then the City of Green withered away.”

A heavy wind rushed by in this somber moment, with a low, eerie noise that had Hikari’s hackles up.

“Is that someone’s voice?” Nami voiced, disturbed, and Chopper grabbed onto the pinkette’s leg with both hooves.

“Is it the rebel army?”

“Don’t tell me Baroque Works has been following us!” Usopp squeaked out, wide-eyed.

“No, it’s just wind.” Ace assured, but Hikari shook her head, eyes reptilian gold.

“No, it’s…it’s something…”

Ignoring the crews’ growing panic, she focused every heightened sense into trying to grasp that elusive _something_ -

Sand whipped by, a contained storm, and the pinkette swore she saw a man in the whirlwind before it disappeared.

“Whoa, what was with that wind?” Usopp sputtered, trying to get the grains out of his mouth.

“Someone’s collapsed!” Nami shouted as Luffy bolted forward, Vivi jerking around in surprise.

“There are still people in this city?”

Staring down at the sun-bleached skull beneath a tattered flag of cloth, Hikari found the answer was still no.

“What did my father…What did the citizens of this country ever do?” The princess whispered, kneeling. “These people have worked so hard to live, being natives of a desert land who are forced to fight with nature. Yet he destroyed their lives! What gives him the right to do that?! All the while, as one of the Seven Warlords, he pretends to be a hero of the people! No one realizes he’s deceiving the entire country! I can’t let him get away with this!”

“And he won’t.” Hikari swore, gaze fixed on the remains of a person who had been dealt a hand ahead of their time. “You don’t tip the scales this far without the Reaper righting them.”

“You believe in the Reaper?” Zoro prodded as Vivi worked to create a proper gravesite, and her eyes burned when they flicked up to his.

“When I’m about to do his work.”

This declaration seemed to chill the air for a moment, following as they began their journey into the desert proper, but it did not take long for the heat to take its toll.

While Hikari was passively absorbing the sunlight, Luffy and Usopp began to drag like noodle-limbed corpses, and poor Chopper could not take the temperature at all, passed out on a little sled that Zoro was pulling along and muttering weakly.

“It’s ‘cause of all that fur…” Usopp declared, walking stick sinking into the sand. “You should take off that animal suit…”

BAM!

“Are you stupid?!” Hikari snarled, nearly throwing their sharpshooter ahead. “Focus on walking!”

“You don’t seem to be having a hard time, Vivi-chan.” Sanji noted, and the princess shook off her thoughts with a smile.

“I was born and raised here, so it doesn’t bother me much.”

“What should bother us are all the dangers of a desert.” Hikari warned, grumbling when Zoro reached over to pat her hood.

“Yes. Being careless with food or water can be deadly, but there’s nothing to fear beyond that.”

It took a few steps for the group to realize Hikari had stopped, and turned to see her staring at Vivi with blank, reptilian eyes.

“Nothing to fear…Is that what you just said?”

“Um…Yes?” The princess answered, unsettled by the slight twitch this caused across Hikari’s shoulders.

“Nothing. Nothing at all. _Absolutely nothing whatsoever_.”

“Ah…”

“So I must have been reading about _another_ Alabasta.” The pinkette voiced, too sweet to be anything but poison. “After all, there’s no way this nice, safe desert could have anything dangerous like hallucinogenic cacti, right?”

Vivi paused for a moment before going pale.

“Oh, um…”

“Or have anything like the highly-poisonous Desert Strawberry, _right_?”

“Well…”

“And it must have been my imagination, reading about the Bandit Birds that _con idiots out of their supplies so they die of starvation_ , **_right_**?”

For the first time since setting out into the desert, Alabasta’s princess was sweating.

“I, ah…”

“And of course the _GIANT FUCKING MAN-EATING LIZARDSTHAT HUNT IN THE SAND MUST BE INVITING US TO FUCKING TEA_ , **_RIGHT_**?!”

Then the sand exploded at her back, revealing a monstrous purple lizard that easily dwarfed the Going Merry, tail lashing and mouth full of razor-sharp fangs as it roared.

Hikari whipped around, starlight bursting from her skin, and _snarled_.

“ ** _NOT_** - ** _NOW_**.”

Apparently, the lizard agreed, burrowing into the sand and practically swimming away towards the horizon at top speed, leaving the group in silence.

Ace leaned towards Zoro, patting his back.

“You’re a lucky man.”

“Damn right.”

“I…may have forgotten some things.” Vivi conceded, hoping to soothe the other girl’s raised hackles, and the crew turned to her with blank expressions.

“You think?”

Releasing a heavy breath, Hikari rubbed at her temples with a low groan.

“You people are going to be the death of me…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temperatures dropped with the sun, and Hikari soon found herself cocooned in Zoro’s lap, effectively acting as a human-sized heater thanks to her more Fire Dragon-leaning biology, in their campsite, which was carefully sheltered by rocks.

Ignoring the others as Sanji worked to protect their cooking meal from Luffy’s too-ravenous appetite, she smiled as Chopper stared up at the sky in wonder.

“Look at all those stars!”

“Didn’t you see stars on your winter island?” Usopp wondered, huddling close to the little reindeer for warmth.

“Winter island skies are always covered with thick snow clouds, so I’ve never seen so many stars before.”

“They’re pretty, right?” Hikari agreed, reaching out to card a hand through Chopper’s fur and earning a happy squeak. “See that cluster right there? That’s Sagittarius, and the one over there is Aquarius.”

“I don’t have the luxury of looking at stars right now…” Usopp whined, teeth chattering.

“Cold weather doesn’t bother me.” Chopper noted, smiling now that the earlier heat did not have him in a stupor, and yelped when the sharpshooter flopped over him.

“That’s because you wear such a warm suit!”

“Hey, you! Get away!”

“I can’t help that you’re so fluffy-”

“Oi!” Hikari growled, lashing out with a foot to knock Usopp upside the head. “He said get off!”

“Quit squirming.” Zoro grumbled, curling tighter around her, and she huffed in resigned annoyance as Luffy and Usopp piled onto Chopper.

“Don’t worry, Hikari-hime!” Sanji proclaimed, heart-eye pulsing. “I’ll save-”

WHAM!

“Who told you to save me?”

Zoro smirked when the pinkette cuddled closer, causing Sanji to further despair, and she slit an unimpressed his way.

“Quit that, or I’m hitting you next.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Whoa! I found a shrimp!”

“He’s about to find my boot up his ass in a second…” Hikari grumbled, shifting a shoulder to nudge Zoro awake before rolling out of his grip.

Straightening her shirt with a yawn, she stepped out of the tent with a stretch-

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!”

Usopp and Chopper yelped when a fist suddenly slammed into Luffy’s face and his find tossed far away back into the desert, backing away at the pinkette’s wrath.

“THAT WAS A FUCKING SCORPION, YOU MORON!!!” She roared, strangling the information into her flailing captain. “DO YOU KNOW HOW VENOMOUS THOSE THINGS ARE!?! DID YOU NOT READ THE GUIDE I GAVE EVERYONE!?!”

Luffy tried to choke out words, though the lack of air impeded him, but Chopper turned his head, ear twitching.

“Something’s coming.”

This statement brought Hikari up short, reptilian eyes turning to the horizon.

“Oh?” Ace voiced, stepping out of his tent a moment before a yawning Zoro. “Is the wind picking up?”

The horizon seemed to shift, disappear, and her heart dropped in realization along with Luffy.

“Open, Gate of the Ram! ARIES!”

“Wool Wall!”

Pink wool rose from the sand, spanning from rock to rock, and no one had a chance to ask why before the sandstorm struck.

The entire construct bent inward from the force, and Aries winced, firing off Wool Bombs to further secure it as wind howled past on either side.

“Hold on.” Hikari warned, grabbing Chopper when a gust managed to twist past and nearly knock him away.

“I forgot to mention it, but sandstorms are one of the desert’s many dangers.” Vivi admitted, and Usopp almost cried, clinging to Zoro for stability.

“Mention these things sooner!”

“ _This_ is why I read the traveler’s guide.” The pinkette pointed out, keeping an eye on their barrier until the storm had died down to a safe level.

“Sumimasen…” Aries apologized immediately, fluttering around her key-holder in concern. “Are you okay, Hikari-hime?”

“We’re all fine, thanks to you.” Hikari assured, offering the timid Spirit a smile as Sanji noodled out of his tent and Nami scrambled out, blinking owlishly.

“Of course, sumimasen…”

With a few more assurances, she watched as Aries faded away before straightening, leveling a sheepish Vivi with a look.

“Anything _else_ you might have forgotten?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So hot…” Luffy whined for the thousandth time that morning alone, blinking when the sun was suddenly blocked from his cherished straw hat.

“Will you quit it now?” Hikari snarked, a draconic wing extended over her captain’s head to cast him in shadow.

“Oh, that’s so nice…” Usopp sighed, scrambling to join Luffy in the comparatively-cool shade.

“Hey, what about me?” Nami complained, crowding in and nearly elbowing Hikari in her haste.

“Oi, watch it!”

Rolling his eyes, Zoro reached over to pick a startled pinkette up by the hips, and everyone blinked as he settled her on his back, both wings flared uncertainly.

“Zoro’s a genius!” Luffy proclaimed, immediately scooting into the wider expanse of shade now provided, Usopp and Nami following suit immediately.

“I feel like a glorified umbrella…” Hikari muttered, though she settled her chin on the swordsman’s head and wrapped her legs securely around his waist all the same. “Next person who complains gets to carry all our stuff until the next break.”

No one was surprised when, not even ten minutes later, Luffy was dragging a sled packed with everyone’s supplies across the sand, still moaning for lunch.

“Rocks spotted a small ways ahead!” Usopp shouted some time later, after adjusting his sniper goggles for a proper view.

“For reals?” Luffy cheered, taking off in a cloud of dust. “Break time! Food!”

“I love that boy like a brother, but sometimes, I just want to kill him.” Hikari drawled, shoving off Zoro’s shoulders to fly after their wayward captain.

Without the dunes slowing her progress, the pinkette reached Luffy and the rocks minutes later, landing with only a slight stumble and shaking out her wings with a frown.

Lessons with Happy had been helping with her technique, but she was still getting used to _having_ wings.

“Kari-chan!” Luffy wailed, rushing back past her at top speed. “They need a doctor! CHOPPER!”

Unimpressed, the pink-haired dragon walked further into the rock formation to find a flock of ‘unconscious’ long-limbed, white-feathered birds scattered on the ground suspiciously close to the supplies Luffy had abandoned in his haste.

“Hello there.” She greeted, sugary sweet, and there was half-muffled squeak when her knuckles cracked ominously. “We need to have a chat.”

Zoro quirked a brow as he jogged into the shadows of the rocky outcropping, ignoring Sanji’s lamenting that their captain should not have left ‘such a delicate rose as Hikari-hime’ alone with Bandit Birds when it was silenced by the sight of said very-battered birds bowing profusely to a very-unamused Hikari.

“Uh…” Vivi voiced, struck dumb.

“What happened?” Nami wondered, and the pinkette glanced their way with a satisfied gleam in her eyes.

“Oh, we just had a chat about crying wolf. I think it went very well.”

“I like you.” Ace decided, grinning. “If you weren’t part of Luffy’s crew, I’d ask you to join Whitebeard.”

“Aw, that’s sweet.”

The Flame-Flame user sweated a bit at the deathly glares he was suddenly receiving from Zoro and Sanji.

“ _Don’t even think about it_.”

“They were trying to trick me?!” Luffy burst, and the birds took flight with panicked squawks as he lunged for them, giving chase.

“OI!”

“Let him go.” Ace advised, plopping onto a flattish rock. “He’ll come back eventually.”

“We were going to take a break here anyway.” Nami agreed, pushing off her hood. “Not our fault if Luffy spends it running around.”

“If he doesn’t come back in half an hour, I’ll go look for him.” Hikari assured at Chopper’s concerned expression, flexing her wings just so and sending a gentle breeze over the group that had everyone relaxing.

“You’re an angel sent from heaven, Hikari-hime…” Sanji praised, basking in the cooler air, and her eyes rolled as Zoro plopped down in front of her like a gargoyle with Chopper in his lap.

“Need to strengthen the muscles, anyway. Don’t think too much into it.”

“You’re the best, Kari…” Usopp sighed, sprawling across a rock.

A sudden plume of sand in the distance caught her attention then, and Hikari straightened, eyes narrowing.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake…”

The ground rumbled, and all eyes turned to see Luffy, riding a rather frantic camel, racing towards them with a Sandora Lizard in hot pursuit.

“He really does have a gift for attracting trouble.” Ace voiced, amused, as Zoro and Sanji stepped up to meet the fast-approaching threat.

“Gum Gum Whip!”

“Tatsu Maki!”

“Epaule Shoot!”

Jaws dropped all around, but Hikari’s attention was elsewhere, gold eyes flashing.

“Careful.” She drawled, and Usopp squeaked when the sand at their backs exploded outward. “Sandora Lizards hunt in pairs.”

Before their newest assailant could so much as open its mouth, a whip of starlight wrapped around its neck, pulling the massive lizard head-first into the rock and eye-level with Hikari.

“And never learn. Celestial Dragon’s Wing Attack!”

Nami watched as the Sandora Lizard was blasted away, Usopp crying at her side.

“Y-You didn’t have to go that far…”

“When they’re fighting, you almost pity the monsters…”

“Well, at least we have plenty of meat now.” Vivi pointed out helpfully.

“Yeah!” Luffy cheered, bouncing over while Zoro and Sanji lugged their newest catch over. “Let’s eat!”

Once both were properly butchered, their chef utilized the hot stones to fry up their lunch with some help from Chopper, as Zoro jerked his thumb towards another new addition.

“So, what’s with the camel?”

“I dunno.” Luffy replied around his mouthful. “It was getting eaten by a mystery plant when I was chasing the birds.”

“It doesn’t seem to be a wild camel.” Nami pointed out. “It even has a saddle.”

“I knew it!” Chopper cheered, smiling up at said camel, who grunted back. “Oh, good for you!”

“You know each other?” Hikari voiced, wings folding in as she approached.

“Yeah! He gave me a ride when I escaped from Katorea!”

Sanji, for once, froze in terror as the pinkette’s gaze slowly turned his way, starlight misting in a menacing aura.

“Really now?”

“That’s great!” Usopp cheered as Zoro happily watched the cook get his comeuppance. “We can ride it? That’ll make things easier!”

“Then I’ll be the first one!” Luffy decided, scrambling up the saddle-

Only to be knocked on the head, forcing him back down.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“I am a freedom-loving, hard-boiled, compassionate camel!” Chopper translated passionately. “Thanks for helping me out of that pinch. I can give you a lift, but no men allowed!”

Hikari could not help laughing as Luffy and Usopp ganged up on the ‘manly’ camel, snickering even when Zoro tugged her down onto his lap with a frown.

“I’m so sorry!” Nami cooed, twisting the camel around her little finger like she had Sanji. “My crew-mates are so ill-bred! You’re a good boy! What should we call you?”

“Idiot!” Luffy offered.

“Moron!” Sanji added.

“Doofus!” Usopp contributed.

“Lashes it is, then!” Nami decided, swinging up into the front seat of his saddle and taking up the reins.

“That’s the weirdest one of all.” Zoro voiced, swinging Hikari onto his back once more as he stood.

“You name all your attacks after food puns.” She drawled, arms looped around his neck and poking at a cheek. “You don’t have much room to talk.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At least with Lashes also carrying the girls’ share of supplies, the going was much easier, though Zoro grumbled about how crowded he was by Luffy, Sanji and Usopp thanks to Hikari’s shade-providing wings.

“If you can’t keep your elbows to yourself, walk in the sun!” The pinkette growled, kicking Luffy away. “And if you try to cop another feel, pervert, I’m feeding you to the next giant scorpion we see!”

“Hey, there’s another rock formation ahead!” Nami called back, shielding her eyes with one hand. “We should take a break for lunch!”

“Woo!” Luffy and Usopp cheered, scrambling ahead, and Chopper groaned in appreciation from where he was tucked between Hikari’s shoulder wing, carefully shielded from the brunt of the desert’s heat.

These rocks were taller, almost like man-made columns, and Sanji wasted no time in making a cooking fire to create a quick, tasty meal for his desert-weary compatriots.

“This is all we get?” Usopp complained once his share was done, and Luffy raised his own dishes in a clatter.

“Seconds! Seconds!”

A foot slammed into each of their faces, and Chopper blinked from where he was scraping up the last of his rice, safely nestled next to Hikari’s hip.

“Don’t act wasteful! You’ve had enough calories!”

“Hey, Luffy!” Zoro barked when a rubbery arm reached into his plate, and the rubber boy squeaked when a clawed hand grabbed his wrist in return.

“Don’t be a brat.” Hikari scolded, tossing him with a yelp into the rocks overhead as Ace laughed.

“Wow! Awesome! This meat can talk!”

Everyone blinked at this exclamation, shouting in surprise when he took over the stone.

“Oh, the meat! The meat is running away! Wait, meat!”

“The heat’s melted his brain.” Nami ground out, hurrying to gather their supplies in order to give chase after their wayward captain and Ace.

A gunshot echoed off the rocks, and Hikari took off, wings spreading to lift her into the blistering air like an arrow from a bow.

“What’s going on?” She demanded, landing next to a pair of rattled little boys in Ace’s shadow and cooing softly. “Hey, there, don’t cry. No one’s going to hurt you.”

The youngest, with sun-bleached hair and watery eyes, sniffled and latched onto her for a hug almost immediately as Usopp scrambled up a nearby rock.

“Who’re they?”

“I have a favor to ask!” The older boy stated firmly, keeping eye contact with Ace. “There’s someone I want you to find and catch! If you catch him, I’ll pay you a million beli!”

“A million beli?” Nami blurted, pulling up short at the number.

“I can’t pay right away, but I _will_ pay it when I grow up! Please! Find this man!”

“What man?” Vivi asked as the crew caught up, and the boy tearfully handed over a torn, wrinkled photograph.

“My brother and I’ve followed him out here from the Badlands.”

“Who is he?” Hikari wondered, hefting the younger into her arms and brushing a hand over the other’s hair.

“Scorpion, a bounty hunter.”

“Why are you chasing a bounty hunter?” Nami voiced, clearly concerned for these boys.

“Well…”

“I have business with him, too.” Ace declared. “A man in Yuba defeated Blackbeard. His name was Scorpion. My reason for going to Yuba is to meet him.”

“He defeated Blackbeard?!” The crew shouted together, shocked.

“I dunno, Ace.” Usopp doubted, frowning at the balding man in the photograph. “Did this Scorpion guy really beat Blackbeard?”

“I’m not sure. The only way to find out is to meet him.”

“Ace?” The little boy hiccuped, surprised. “You don’t mean the real Fire Fist Ace?”

Hikari frowned, head turning, and Ace straightened from his lazy crouch.

“Kari?” Zoro prodded, gripping the katana at his hip.

“Someone’s coming.” She warned, pulling the two children close and curling a wing around Chopper as Ace frowned.

“Two people…and a bird?”

“There you are, Fire Fist Ace!” The self-proclaimed bounty hunter shouted, his ostrich mount stopping on a nearby dune. “I’m Scorpion! The indomitable hero! I’ve come from afar to challenge you! Let’s fight, fair and square!”

“Heya!” Luffy greeted, popping out from behind his ride. “Are you all here?”

“LUFFY!” The crew sputtered.

“What’re you doing there?!” Sanji demanded.

“So sorry! Your luck’s run out!” The bounty hunter declared, a bit shaky now. “Your heroic saga that’s told on the sea ends today!”

“I’m hearing a lot of stalling.” Hikari muttered, the older boy pulling forward.

“Don’t be stupid! He’s the real one!”

“This is so exciting!” Luffy shouted, bouncing in place. “Ace, it’s a serious fight! Don’t pull any punches!”

“I wasn’t planning to! But there’s something I wanna ask him, too! Move aside, Luffy!”

“Here I come, Fire Fist Ace!” Scorpion declared, all bravado, and Luffy jumped off as his ostrich charged.

Ace moved to meet him, and the Straw Hats were frankly surprised at how the battle unfolded.

With every trick Scorpion pulled out, Ace had an easy counter, and they could see how flustered this made the bounty hunter, how desperate, even with his pressurized fire extinguisher.

“He doesn’t stand a chance.” Zoro stated, and all of them knew it.

“I expected as much.” Ace noted, unscathed. “You lied about beating Blackbeard, didn’t you? You figured using his name would get me to show up. Am I right?”

“That’s right.” Scorpion gasped, struggling up. “Not too shabby of a plan, huh? We’ve fought on even terms this far. Now I’m gonna get serious!”

“No more!” One of the boys screamed.

“That’s enough, dad!”

“Dad?” Luffy echoed, surprised.

“Dad?!” Scorpion gasped out, sitting upright suddenly.

“Stop this!” The boys begged, rushing to his side at a dead run.

“Dip! Chip!”

“Dad, stop! You don’t stand a chance against Fire Fist Ace!”

“What are you two doing here?” He demanded, embracing both children. “When did you leave the Badlands?”

“The world’s greatest battle is too much for you!”

“We came to get you, dad!”

“Don’t be silly.” Scorpion protested shakily. “I’m the world’s greatest bounty hunter. I’ve fought epic battles with everyone from Double Barrel Danny to Hellbattler Luther and they all begged for their lives!”

“Or so you plan, right?” The youngest piped up, and Hikari shook her head.

“You found me out, huh? That’s right. I’m a terrible liar and a terrible father.” Scorpion admitted, and Hikari pressed a hand to her chest, keys thrumming in a dissonant note. “But there is one thing that’s true! Even the most insignificant person can still challenge the world’s greatest hero if he tries hard enough! That’s what I wanted! I wanted to show you two a grand dream! Men need dreams burning inside their hearts! Even if it means struggling every day, never give up! Stand tall! Live every day with a laugh! As long as you keep challenging the impossible, life will be paradise! But there’s no way to show that without putting my life on the line!”

Getting to his feet seemed to take great effort, and Hikari’s wings twitched.

“Yes, if you stand up, the path will always open! Now, watch your father’s unconquerable spirit! No, I won’t lose! Not as long as I have an enormous dream burning inside my heart! Popo! The bazooka!”

The ostrich quickly delivered said weapon and got back out of range, which Scorpion scooped up to aim straight at Ace as the fuse burned.

“Fire Fist Ace! This is the end!”

“Dad, that’s enough!” The boys screamed, latching onto him. “No more!”

“We understand!”

“We understand what you’re trying to say!”

“We stood up to hardship, too!”

“We’ll live every day as hard as we can!”

“We love you, dad!”

“We love you!”

The moment Scorpion dropped his bazooka to embrace those children, Hikari knew something was about to go wrong.

A rock formation exploded, sending down boulder-sized shrapnel on the humans below-

“Fire Fist!”

A downward push of the wings, and Hikari was at the rubble, searching-

“Shit.” She cursed, spotting a downed Scorpion being shaken by his sons. “Are you alright?”

“Dad protected us.” The oldest sniffled, fingers curling into a frayed shirt.

“Hey, old guy.” Luffy called, crouching once he was closer. “Did you die?”

“Don’t be stupid…” The man forced out. “As if I could really die and leave my adorable sons behind…Scorpion-sama is invulnerable!”

Chip and Dip cried, tackling their father in a hug, and Luffy blinked as Hikari rubbed at her eyes.

“Thank you for coming to get this lowly father of yours…”

“You’re not a terrible father.” The pinkette assured, eyes shining and mouth turning into a watery smile at Scorpion’s disbelieving look. “Trust me, I’d know. Those boys? They’re lucky to have you.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you really leaving, Ace?” Chopper asked, roused from his daytime heat stupor as the sun set.

“Yeah. Seeing as Blackbeard isn’t in Alabasta, I have no reason to be here.”

“Where will you go next?” Sanji wondered, cigarette hanging from his lips.

“Scorpion said there’s a man who saw him in the west. Guess I’ll check it out.” Ace explained, pulling a piece of folded paper from his pocket and tossing it to Luffy. “Luffy, always hang onto that.”

“Huh? It’s just a scrap of paper.”

“That scrap of paper will bring you and me together again sometime.”

“Yeah?”

“You don’t want it?”

“No, I’ll keep it!”

“It’s natural for a big brother to worry about his bungling kid brother.” Ace teased. “He might be a bit much for you to handle, but take good care of him. Luffy, when we next meet, we’ll both be top pirates.”

Luffy grinned, excitement shining in his eyes.

“Yeah!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Get back here Crocodile!”

Hikari stubbornly did not turn her head as Luffy raced off, screaming incoherently, wings flexing to loosen stiffening muscles.

“He ate a cactus, didn’t he?”

“Looks like it.” Zoro grunted, unamused.

“Can’t he ever not cause trouble?” Nami complained, irritable from the heat. “Chopper?”

“I don’t think he’s gonna be much help.” The pinkette pointed out, lifting a wing to show a fairly-comatose Chopper shielded underneath.

“Oh, geez…Alright, Zoro, it’s up to you.”

“Why me?” The swordsman complained, head turning as Hikari climbed off his back.

“Wait here.”

The crew watched quietly, wincing when Luffy’s ranting came to an abrupt halt with a BANG.

“Sedative.” Hikari growled, dragging their concussed captain back by the ankle. “Are we gonna keep going, or are you gonna stare at me the rest of the day?”

“We should reach Yuba by nightfall.” Vivi pointed out, and everyone started to smile, eager for this journey to end.

Luffy woke up after an hour or two, surprisingly untroubled by the solid knock to the head he had received, and Nami turned from where she was guiding Lashes.

“Hey, Luffy, what did your brother give you?”

“I dunno. It’s just a scrap of paper.”

“Just a scrap of paper?” Chopper echoed from where he was riding on Hikari’s back, between her folded wings.

“Lemme see that.” Sanji voiced, taking said paper from Luffy’s hand. “It really is just a scrap of paper. It’s not even a note or anything.”

“Are you serious?” Usopp wheezed, exhausted as he was.

“It has to be something.” Hikari reasoned, a breeze ripping the paper away into Lashes’ snapping jaws.

“Hey, don’t eat that!” The rubber boy ordered, knocking said camel upside the head to retrieve the paper.

“Give me your hat, Luffy.” Nami stated, holding out a hand, and he complied curiously. “If it’s that important, I’ll sew it to the underside of your hat ribbon.”

“Oh, great! Sew it good!”

The navigator worked carefully, rocking along with Lashes’ strides as the group continued on their way, breaking the thread with her teeth.

“Okay, all done! Here you go!”

“Thanks!” Luffy chirped, replacing the straw hat on his head. “Now I don’t have to worry!”

“There’s nothing written on it.” Zoro reminded him. “What point is there to keeping it?”

“Ace told me to keep it, so I’m keeping it!”

“Your confidence isn’t based on anything.” Sanji pointed out.

“So what? It’s right a lot!”

“What’s infuriating is that he’s right.” Hikari admitted, head turning with a frown.

“Everyone, Yuba is just over those big rocks!” Vivi voiced, pointing to a new formation that stood at the crest of a dune. “Let’s make one more push to get there!”

“Okay!”

Luffy practically skipped ahead, sing-song calling the oasis’ name, and Hikari smiled at the renewed vigor as even Usopp picked up his pace.

“Up ahead! I see a light!” Nami called out as the sun began to truly set, sky darkening into navy and purple.

“Did we make it to Yuba?” Luffy wondered, squinting. “I can’t really see with all this sand.”

“We did.” Hikari stated, eyes widening. “And it’s being buried in a sandstorm.”


	15. Alabasta Arc: Part 3

This is a commissioned piece of Hikari, by the amazing ScarlettLeong! Hope you guys like it, and enjoy this next chapter!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuba was a town being eaten by the desert itself, palm trees withered to husks and weather-worn buildings being slowly buried, paint long stripped off by abrasive winds.

Not a single soul met the Straw Hats as they rushed in, and Vivi could only look around, dumbstruck, at the devastation.

“This can’t be…”

“This is bad.” Zoro voiced, jaw clenched. “It’s almost no different from that Erumalu city.”

“Where’s the water?” Luffy demanded, tongue sticking out like a panting dog.

“Wasn’t this supposed to be an oasis city, Vivi-chan?” Sanji partly agreed, cigarette held tightly between his teeth.

“The sand has raised the ground.” She replied numbly. “The oasis has been swallowed up.”

“Are you travelers?”

Hikari stepped forward at that raspy old voice, and found a tattered old man digging in a large pit further up the path.

“You must be exhausted from your trek through the desert…” He continued, shovel working at a steady pace. “Sorry, this town is a bit dried up, but you’re free to rest here if you want. There are plenty of inns here. They are this town’s pride, after all.”

“We came because we heard the rebel army was in this city.” Vivi replied, trying to obscure her face, and the man snapped to attention.

“What business do you have with the rebel army?! Curse you! Don’t tell me you’re hoping to join the rebellion?!”

“Of course not!” Hikari cut in, heading off his bombardment of projectile barrels before it could begin. “We just need to know where they are!”

“If you’re looking for those fools, they left town long ago.”

“They what?!” Luffy whined, jaw almost hitting the sand.

“A sandstorm hit the town just now, but it certainly wasn’t the first. The sand has dried up after three years of drought, and sandstorms began to frequent this town ever since. Little by little, the oasis of the past was swallowed up, leaving what you see now. With the town’s flow of supplies gone, not even the rebel army’s protracted struggle would have worked out. So the rebel army moved its base to Katorea.”

“Where’s that, Vivi?” Luffy asked, seeing her stricken expression. “Is Katorea close by?!”

“It’s an oasis next to Nanohana…”

“You mean the oasis Lashes saved Chopper from?” Hikari clarified, heart sinking.

“When you saved me…” Chopper muttered, eyes going wide as the camel spoke. “Lashes says he was carrying rebel army goods to Katorea!”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SO SOONER!?!” Luffy, Usopp and Sanji raged.

“We came all this way, and they were right there…” Hikari cursed, face-palming. “I’m sorry, Vivi…”

“Vivi…”

Everyone turned as the old man stepped out of his pit, eyes shining.

“Did you just say ‘Vivi’?”

“Wait, old guy!” Luffy protested, flailing. “Vivi isn’t the princess!”

“Don’t tell him that, moron!” Zoro bit out, smashing a fist into his captain’s head.

“Vivi-chan? Is it you?” The old man voiced, hands on Vivi’s shoulders. “You’re alive! Thank goodness! It’s me! Don’t you recognize me? I suppose I can’t blame you, I did lose some weight…”

“Toto-ojisan?” The princess choked out after a moment, horrified at the state of him, and Hikari remembered the story Nami had shared of the rebel army’s leader and his father.

“That’s right! Vivi-chan, I have faith in His Majesty! He’s not someone who would ever betray the kingdom. Don’t you agree? This rebellion is ridiculous! Those fools…So what if it hasn’t rained for a mere three years? I have faith in His Majesty. Most of the country still does, in fact. So many times…So many times I tried to stop them, but they won’t listen to anything I say. The rebellion won’t stop. Their strength is at its limit, too. They intend to settle things once and for all in the next attack. Their backs are to the wall…They’re prepared to die.”

This grim declaration caused a bolt of tension through the crew, expression going serious.

“Please, Vivi-chan! Stop those fools!”

"…Don’t worry, Toto-ojisan.” Vivi assured, managing a smile. “We will stop the rebellion.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Excellent work today, my fellows!” Usopp congratulated, Hikari slitting an eye open from where she was reclined on a bed as his knees audibly knocked together. “So let’s hit the hay for now and regain our strength for tomorrow! Nighty-night!”

A pillow smacked into his head, and Zoro straightened, annoyed.

“You’ve been sleeping this whole time!”

“Why, you…Don’t compare me with you monsters!” The sharpshooter fired back, throwing his own pillow into Zoro’s face.

“Now you’ve done it!”

“Now, now, ladies, you’re both pretty.” Hikari deadpanned, unconcerned with the growing pillow fight-

Until one knocked Chopper over.

“Besides, you win today’s laziness award, Blue No-URK!”

“I’m sorry, were you saying something?” The pinkette voiced sweetly, malevolent aura causing uneasy shadows on the walls. “I couldn’t hear you over the _horrible mistake you just made_.”

“Sorry.” Usopp wheezed out around the hand constricting his windpipe, flopping like a dying fish when he was dropped back on his bed.

“Are you okay?” She fussed, cuddling Chopper, and Zoro rolled his eyes heavenward.

Everyone had noticed how quickly their resident dragon had adopted the little reindeer as her own, and Usopp _really_ should have learned by now exactly how protective she was of him.

“Sanji-san, that’s my…” Vivi protested, and Hikari slid an unimpressed look over to where Sanji was laid out in one of the beds, sheets lifted invitingly.

“Yes, I thought you might have a hard time sleeping alone tonight-”

And a pillow smacked into his face.

“Get lost, shit cook.”

“Oh, that took some nerve.” Sanji grit out, standing. “Spoiling for a fight, shit swordsman?!”

“Do you guys not understand the point of a nap?” Nami lamented as pillows went flying, Hikari knocking any stray shots that came her and Chopper’s way while the reindeer and Usopp joined in the chaos.

 _Boys_.

Eventually, however, the effects of their long journey through the desert won out, and everyone began settling down to sleep.

Chopper curled up against Hikari’s chest once she had laid down, happily playing little spoon, and Zoro grumbled until she pulled him in to act as another big spoon despite Sanji’s protests.

“One more word out of you, pervert, and you’re sleeping with the camel.”

The swordsman snickered at the cook’s deflated whine, and she reached back to slap his hip, unimpressed.

“Go to sleep, or _you’ll_ be keeping Lashes company.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well, we should be off.” Vivi stated, breaking away from Toto at the edge of Yuba, before the old man waved a hand.

“Oh, Luffy-kun. Take this with you.”

“Wow! Water!” The rubber boy cheered, holding the little barrel close. “You found some?!”

“Last night, just after you fell asleep while digging, I reached a moist layer of sand. That water is the moisture I managed to extract from it.”

“That sounds kind of complicated, but thanks!”

“It’s genuine Yuba water! I’m sorry it’s all I could get.”

“I’ll drink it with care!”

“So long as we have even a little, we’ll be fine.” Hikari agreed, pulling up her hood against the rising sun.

With one last round of goodbyes, the group set out back into the desert, already retracing their path towards the Going Merry to cross the river back towards Nanohana.

So when Luffy plopped down in the meager shade of a withered tree not ten minutes later, none of them could fathom why.

“Luffy, what’re you doing?” Usopp demanded as Lashes pulled up short.

“Luffy?” Hikari prodded at his silence, brow furrowing.

“What’s wrong, Luffy-san?” Vivi wondered, stepping closer.

“I quit.”

“You ‘quit’?” Nami repeated, dumbfounded, and the princess shook her head in bewilderment.

“Luffy-san, what do you mean?”

“C’mon, Luffy!” Usopp complained, already dreading the trek ahead. “We don’t have time to put up with your whims, you know! Get up!”

“Aren’t we going back?” Chopper asked in his Walk Point, ears flicking curiously.

“Yeah.” Sanji answered, annoyed. “If we don’t go back to Katorea the way we came and stop the revolt, a million citizens here are gonna clash and things’ll get ugly quick. This is for Vivi-chan! Now let’s go!”

But Luffy just grabbed his reaching arm and threw the cook aside, unmoved.

“That’s boring.”

“Say what?!”

“Vivi.” The rubber captain stated, serious. “I wanna kick Crocodile’s ass! If we stop the people rebelling, will that stop Crocodile? Besides, we won’t be able to do anything in Katorea, anyway. We’re pirates, you see. Things are better off without us around.”

“I hate when he makes sense.” Hikari admitted, arms crossed.

“Th-That’s…” Vivi stammered, caught off-guard.

“You want it so nobody dies in this fight.” Luffy continued, steady and sure. “None of the citizens, and none of us. Even when we’re up against a Warlord of the Sea and a million people are going wild, you hope everyone will stay safe and sound. Don’t you think that’s too soft-hearted?”

“Hold on, Luffy!” Nami protested. “At least show some sympathy for Vivi!”

“Wait, Nami-san.” Sanji advised, holding out a stalling hand.

“And what’s wrong with thinking that?” Vivi burst, upset. “What’s wrong with not wanting people to die?!”

“People die.”

Hikari hissed at the resounding SMACK that landed on Luffy’s face, hackles instinctively rising as he fell to the sand.

“Stop talking like that! Say that again and I’ll make you pay! That’s exactly what we’re trying to stop here! The rebel army, the Royal Army, and the people of this kingdom haven’t done anything wrong! So why do people have to die when it’s all Crocodile’s fault?!”

“Then why are _you_ putting _your_ life on the line?” Luffy shot back, landing his own hit that had protests rising from the crew.

But Vivi was up in a heartbeat, tackling him and striking their captain with both fists even as he continued talking.

“Just one look at this kingdom and even _I_ can tell what most needs to be done! As if putting your single life on the line is enough!”

“Then what _should_ I be putting on the line?!” She demanded, in tears as Luffy caught her wrists. “I don’t have-I don’t have anything else that I _can_ put on the line…”

“At least try putting all of our lives on the line together!” He shot back, almost throwing Vivi off. “Aren’t we friends?!”

The tears fell then, and Luffy’s voice quieted.

“Oh, you _can_ cry those kinds of tears…I know you actually hate this and want to beat him up the most.”

Nami immediately wrapped the younger girl up in a hug as Hikari let out a shaky breath, rubbing at her eyes.

“Now tell me where Crocodile is.” Luffy decided, immovable as a mountain. =

Taking a moment to compose herself, the princess nodded.

“Luffy-san is exactly right. I’ve made up my mind now. Let’s go to where Crocodile is!”

“Cut off the head, and the body dies.” Hikari agreed, and Nami nodded.

“That does seem to be the quickest shortcut.”

“Meaning no more of this annoying, roundabout traveling.” Zoro approved.

“So, where is this damn Crocodile?” Sanji wondered, lighting a cigarette.

“This is the capital city of Alubarna, where my father rules from.” Vivi pointed out, unrolling a map. “And the rebel army is here, preparing to invade Alubarna.”

“So we need to get Crocodile out of the picture before they do.” Hikari summarized, seeing how close Katorea was.

“Crocodile is here. Rainbase. It’s about a day’s journey north of here.”

With that set, the crew changed course and headed out across the sand towards Crocodile’s home base.

“Vivi, does Rainbase have water?” Chopper wondered, walking under his own power for the first time in such heat.

“Yes, there’s no problem there. It’s a gambling town, almost completely detached from the rebellion.”

“Gambling?” Nami squealed, beli in her eyes.

“Hey now, what’re you thinking?” Zoro accused, immediately on-alert.

“I guess even here in Alabasta there are carefree cities.” Sanji mused.

“Gum Gum No Way! No! No! No!”

Hikari sighed as she watched Usopp try to grab the small water barrel from their captain, both of them yelping when a wing smacked into their heads.

“Oi, be adults for five seconds! Usopp, if you want some water, have some of mine.”

“Why can’t I have some of his?” The sharpshooter whined, though he took a grateful mouthful anyway.

“That dry old guy spent all night digging this water up!” Luffy scolded, hugging his prize tight. “We can’t just drink it like it’s nothing! You dumb-head!”

“Wow, sometimes you _can_ restrain yourself.” Nami opined, earning a belligerent pout.

“Of course I can! How rude! You’re rude!”

“Luffy-san…” Vivi stated, catching his attention. “Thanks. I never would’ve been able to make this decision on my own.”

“Then gimme food.” He replied immediately. “After I kick Crocodile’s ass, gimme so much food I might die!”

“Okay.” She agreed immediately. “I promise!”

“You’re not gonna beat him up if we don’t make it to Rainbase.” Hikari reminded them, and Luffy perked up instantly.

“Right! Come on!”

That, at least, picked up the pace for at least an hour before the heat slowed him back down again, but by then…

“Is that it?” Chopper wondered as they crested a dune.

“Rainbase?” Nami wondered, leaning around Vivi in the saddle.

“Are we here?!” Luffy wondered, nearly stumbling over his own feet. “Alright! Time to beat up Crocodile!”

“Does Baroque Works know we’re in this country now?” Zoro cautioned, and Hikari shrugged, frowning.

“There’s a pretty good chance, thanks to Mister Two. If he caught on, then they’d know we didn’t end up dead on Little Garden.”

“So what?” Luffy butt in.

“They know what we look like.” Usopp chastised. “We can’t do much of anything while we’re in Rainbase.”

“Why not?!”

“If we get spotted first, Crocodile can probably deal with us in all kinds of ways.”

“Assassination _is_ their area of specialty.” Zoro agreed.

“COME OUT, CROCODILE!”

BAM!

“How is that keeping a low profile, idiot?” Hikari seethed, dragging Luffy by the ankle.

“In any case, no matter who we run into, I’ll protect Nami-san and Hikari-hime and Vivi-chan!” Sanji proclaimed passionately. “You three girls can call me ‘prince’!”

“Not happening.” Hikari deadpanned, and Zoro smirked.

“Prince.”

“Don’t make me kick your ass!”

“Water…” Usopp moaned, and that jarred Luffy back to consciousness, already racing into the city.

“Water! Water!”

“Wait! Luffy!”

Usopp, at least, took some money with to buy water as the group found a shady tree to rest under, too tired to chase after.

“I need to take a leak.” Chopper said, trotting off after a short nod from Hikari, as Zoro picked up a twig to poke Lashes’ forehead.

“When he bites you, you’ll deserve it.”

“Can we really count on them?” Sanji doubted, unable to sit.

“They can do little errands just fine.” Nami assured. “Don’t worry.”

“I dunno. I bet they’ll come back with a bunch of trouble again.” Zoro disagreed, pulling his twig back whenever Lashes tried to bite it. “I’d do warm-up exercises if I were you.”

“The sad thing is, he’s probably right.” Hikari agreed, rubbing at a knot of tension in her shoulder.

And not five minutes later, Zoro’s prediction proved sound.

“The Navy’s chasing them again!” Sanji realized, and Nami squawked.

“No way! So why are they running this way?!”

“Tony-kun hasn’t come back yet!” Vivi realized, worried.

“Leave him! He’ll manage!”

“If he can’t, I’ll have your ass!” Hikari hissed at Zoro’s declaration. “Now move!”

“Hey, guys!” Luffy shouted once within range as the crew took off. “The Navy’s here!”

“You’re the one bringing them here!” Zoro shouted back, annoyed.

“And this isn’t helping us keep under the radar!” The pinkette bit out, glancing one way and the other to spot familiar tattoos. “They’ve already spotted us!”

“Then it’s decided! Let’s go to where Crocodile is!” Luffy proclaimed, hardly weighed down by two barrels of water. “Right, Vivi?!”

“Yes! Do you see that alligator-roof building up ahead? That’s the casino Crocodile runs, Raindinners!”

“It’d be best if we split up!” Sanji advised, glancing back at their current annoyance.

“Alright! See you later! Let’s meet at the alligator house!”

“Yeah!” The crew responded as they fractured, Luffy going up and over a building while Zoro and Vivi went left and Sanji went right with Nami and Usopp, Hikari whipping out a gold key.

“Open, Gate of the Maiden! VIRGO!”

The marines cried out in shock as a tunnel was burrowed down into the sandy road, Hikari disappearing inside, and she smirked when a good number jumped to follow her.

 _Gotcha_.

Bursting out into an adjacent street, Virgo disappeared as her key-holder flipped into the air, a second gold key in hand.

“Open, Gate of the Ram! ARIES!”

“Wool Bomb!”

The fluffy wool blocked the tunnel’s exit, and Hikari landed at a run, shouting a thanks to Aries as the Celestial Spirit faded back through her Gate.

When she spotted the Billions trying to block her path, Hikari almost laughed.

“Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! TAUROS!”

Said minotaur Spirit charged forward with a mooing war cry, knocking the ‘assassins’ aside like bowling pins, head turning to flash her a smile as he disappeared.

Pushing off a wall, then an awning, Hikari turned midair once clearing the rooftops, trying to find-

A lightning bolt of pain, and she cried out as the force sent her spinning through the corner of a building and into a few stalls beyond, sand spraying in every direction.

Gripping the long metal spear sticking out of her right shoulder, the pinkette hissed as pain flared across every nerve, breaking the spear-shaped head off and yanking the projectile out.

 _Iron_ , she realized in an instant, eyes bleeding gold.

“Iron Dragon’s Kunai!”

With a curse, Hikari dodged left and down, narrowly avoiding the flood of sharp little knives that went for her torso with starlight streaming from her fists.

“Celestial Dragon’s Whip!”

What civilians that were still around evacuated the area even more quickly when the rooftops along one side were torn open, a dark figure leaping free of the resulting debris and glinting in the sunlight.

“Iron Dragon’s Lance: Demon Logs!”

“Celestial Dragon’s Roar!”

Slag hit the sand, steaming, as Hikari leaped over the swing of a heavy iron column-

Three iron spears struck home, in the once-uninjured shoulder and both thighs, and she went down with a curse and sprays of blood, lungs spasming when a heavy boot landed on her unprotected ribs.

“Stay down.” The other dragon ordered, voice low and almost gravelly, and Hikari blinked reflexive tears away to focus in surprise.

Instead of an adult, it was a thirteen-year-old girl staring back at her, wild dark hair hanging in an angular face dotted with piercings, bloody-red eyes locked on her wounds in horrified resignation.

She was taller than Hikari, for sure, but lanky, still growing and swamped in a long, ragged trench coat, and even the sharpness of her fangs and the slit of her pupils did not detract from the uneasiness of her stance.

“I don’t want to kill you.” She said, pulling back and shuffling heavy steel-toed boots in the sand.

“Then why are you fighting me?” Hikari forced out, staying prone, and the girl’s hand twitched up, where a burn scar heavily circled her neck.

“No choice.” She answered gruffly, retreating. “Don’t make me kill you.”

The pinkette growled lowly as her attacker disappeared down an alley, forcing herself to sit upright and reaching back to check the spearhead sticking out of her shoulder.

Her inner dragon was roiling, torn between defensive rage at being attacked and fury at the thought of a child being treated so badly that she felt there was no choice but to draw blood against someone who could protect-

Snarling, Hikari snapped the harpoon-end off and ripped the length out in a gush.

“When I get my hands on that bastard…”

No longer a pincushion, but bleeding all over her clothes, she managed to stand just as a rumble came from a few streets over, a cry going up from the people there.

“That sounds like them…” She muttered, pulling off her ruined shirt and ripping it apart to wrap up the surprisingly-clean punctures. “Damn, I liked these boots…”

Scenting the air, the pinkette forced herself into a loping jog and ignored the low thrum of her keys, inner dragon snarling and whimpering in turns.

Rainbase soon came to an end, giving way to sand, and she slowed to look up at the frankly _massive_ crab that was standing there, Luffy hanging from an eye-stalk.

“Do I want to know why you’re not at Raindinners?”

“KARI!” The crew shouted once catching sight of her, horrorstruck.

“What the hell happened?” Zoro demanded, catching her shoulder and pulling back immediately at her reflexive flinch, scowling at the blood on his palm.

“Nothing.” She deflected with a weak shrug. “What happened to you guys? You’re soaked!”

“Not with _blood_!” Nami nearly screamed, Usopp flailing.

“I’ll kick whoever did this into a crater for what they did, Hikari-hime! Just tell me who!” Sanji swore, waterfalls pouring from his eyes.

“We’re getting you up to Chopper _now_.” The swordsman decided, deaf to her protests as he scooped Hikari up.

“I’m fine! We need to beat up Crocodile!”

“He’s heading to Alubarna.” Vivi informed her, joining them on an offered claw to be lifted onto the crab’s furry back. “The rebel army is heading there now, too.”

“Fuck, we don’t have a lot of time if they started there from Katorea.” The pinkette muttered, hissing when Chopper pressed at the makeshift bandage on her left shoulder.

“Are you okay?” The little reindeer fussed, digging through his bag for supplies as Sanji took the reins.

“Honestly, I’m fine!”

Usopp nearly fainted when the cloth was peeled back to reveal open punctures, and even Sanji could not look past all the blood to get distracted by her undressed state as he mushed their new steed into a quick gallop.

“You’re really lucky!” Chopper fretted, getting to work on plastering the wounds closed. “They missed all the major arteries and ligaments! They could’ve crippled you!”

Zoro frowned at the lack of surprise this garnered, at the thoughtful flicker of her eyes, but no one else noticed.

“You should rest on our way to Alubarna.” Vivi worried, digging through their bags for clothes. “You’ve lost a lot of-”

A scream, and the crew turned in surprise to see a golden hook yanking their friend back towards Rainbase, and the two figures standing yards back on the open sand.

Hikari snarled, jerking against Zoro’s hold, and Sanji immediately pulled back on the reins as Luffy snapped his arms to grab the hook.

With a quick twist, he freed Vivi and threw her back, knocking Usopp flat when he tried to catch her, while the hook flung him back towards Rainbase.

“Hey, Luffy!”

“That idiot!”

“Luffy-san!”

“You guys go on ahead!” Luffy ordered, too furious to be concerned with his own safety. “I can handle this myself! Make sure you deliver Vivi back to her home! Make sure, now!”

“Fuck…” Hikari grit out, Chopper clinging to her arm, before turning to Sanji. “What are you waiting for, the apocalypse? Get this damn thing moving for Alubarna!”

“Yes, Hikari-hime!”

“Are we really leaving him behind?!” Usopp protested as the crab took off over the sand. “That’s cold! That’s cold of you! From now on, you’ve got to protect me, got it?!”

“Back off.” Zoro barked, shoving Usopp’s face away before he could truly panic as Chopper got back to work.

“Listen, Vivi.” Hikari stated calmly, forcing the princess’ wide eyes on her. “The moment that the rebel army started moving, we were running out of time. If you’re the only hope of stopping them, then you have to survive, no matter what. No matter what might happen to any of us.”

“But…”

“Vivi-chan, this is a fight that you started.” Sanji voiced gently. “You’re the one who ran out of this land years ago, and challenged this unknown organization to battle. However, don’t go thinking that you’re fighting alone anymore.”

Absorbing their words, Vivi managed to stand, voice carrying over the sand.

“Luffy-san! We’ll be waiting for you in Alubarna, okay?!”

No one said so, but hearing Luffy’s confident reply firmed their belief.

“YEAH!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One would think it would be her losing scuffle that wore Hikari down, but it ended up being corralling her crew-mates on their journey to Alubarna.

Thoroughly bandaged and wearing new clothes courtesy of Virgo, a dark green halter-top mini-dress trimmed in gold with clean thigh-high boots, she listened to Nami’s recounting of their ordeal at Raindinners while calming Chopper and keeping Zoro and Sanji from biting each other’s heads off, inner dragon almost howling with fury.

Crocodile had not only forced that child to attack her, but had nearly drowned most of her crew on top of everything else that had been done to Alabasta, and that was _unacceptable_.

Eventually, however, everyone subsided, and the pinkette found herself staring up at the stars, remembering the girl’s face staring at the bloody iron in her shoulder.

Zoro shifted, back pressing into her own carefully, and Hikari blinked slowly.

“I don’t want to kill you.”

A twitch, and she leaned into his warmth.

“That’s what the Iron Dragon said, after. ‘I don’t want to kill you’. Does that sound like a cold-blooded assassin?”

The swordsman grunted, thoughtful, but their easy silence was broken when Vivi turned from her own vigil of the desert.

“This Moving Crab won’t be able to take us across the Sandora River.”

“WHAT?!” Usopp squeaked, bug-eyed. “We can’t cross the river with this crab?!”

“Moving Crabs are creatures of the desert, so they don’t take to water.”

“But it’s a crab, right? A _crab_! Not a lobster! Do something!”

“You can’t change facts.” Hikari told him firmly, troubled. “Not only can this crab not swim, the Sandora River is too wide and deep to easily swim or walk across, and there’s plenty of desert after that to cross before reaching Alubarna…”

“There’s no way we’ll make it in time!” The sharpshooter wailed. “It’s absolutely impossible!”

“We don’t have a choice.” Nami pointed out.

“Hey, the river!” Sanji warned, pointing ahead. “I can see Sandora River!”

“I know!” Chopper piped up. “Pincers loves dancing girls!”

“Why is every animal in this desert that’s helpful a pervert?” Hikari muttered as their navigator removed her cloak.

“Will this do?”

“Probably.”

It was certainly working on Sanji and Lashes, and Zoro twisted to wrap an arm around Hikari’s shoulders when their ride turned both eye-stalks around to see.

This was a wise move, since Pincers began _flying_ over the sand, fueled by pure perversion at this point, and hit the water like a skipping stone at top speed, and Hikari sighed.

“Well, at least it works.”

“You’ve now messed up two animals with all this nonsense!” Zoro accused, Chopper clinging to Hikari’s arm with a cheer.

“Alright, pervy power!”

“And now you’ve corrupted him!”

“Whoa, way to go!” Usopp praised. “It’s a miracle! Just stay on the water and run! Run, run, run all the way! Go! You can make it! Keep going! You can do it!”

“Apparently not.” Hikari deadpanned as they began to visibly sink, squeaking in surprise when Zoro lifted her and Chopper onto his shoulders moments before Pincers went under.

“Stop sinking, you crab!”

“No time to whine about it.” The swordsman retorted at Usopp’s annoyance. “Keep moving forward.”

“I’ve got a Plan B.” Hikari reminded them, fishing a familiar gold key from between her breasts. “Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! AQUARIUS!”

“Every last one of you is hopeless.” The mermaid Spirit decided, waving one hand and bringing up an underwater river stone wide enough to act as a raft. “Get on.”

“You saved us!” Usopp sniffled, clambering on quickly, and Sanji almost noodled over the water.

“Your arrival is like a ray of sunshine on a grim day, Aquarius-chan!”

“Thank you so much, Aquarius-san.” Vivi stated, steadying herself when the rock began to move towards the opposite shore.

“Don’t thank me yet.”

That was about when a massive fish surfaced ahead of them, and Usopp freaked out again as Hikari glared skyward.

“Oh, _COME ON_!!!”

“It’s a rare Sandoran Catfish!” Vivi yelped as the beast opened its mouth. “Humans are their favorite food!”

“Not _these_ humans!” Aquarius ground out, smacking said Sandoran Catfish full in the face with a geyser. “You want a fight, fish sticks? Bring it on!”

Before the Celestial Spirit could unleash her full fury on this unfortunate monster, it lurched painfully, and the crew watched, dumbfounded, as their attacker toppled over like a felled tree into the water.

“Kung-Fu Dugongs?!” Vivi burst in surprise when the troop appeared, celebrating their easy victory.

“They say they couldn’t leave their sensei stranded in the river like that.” Chopper translated as the seal-like creatures swam over, grabbing onto their raft and swimming at top speed.

“You are the sweetest little creatures I have ever met.” Hikari cooed, happily cuddling four that had climbed up to check on them, and Aquarius rolled her eyes with a smile before fading.

At least with their help, crossing the river went by much faster, and with a promise to meet up again at the Going Merry, the crew went ashore with fresh determination.

“Things have been going smoothly.” Zoro voiced, tapping at Wado’s hilt. “Can we make it?”

“That’s a tough one.” Nami admitted, staring over the sand with a frown. “Even riding on Lashes-kun, I’m not sure there’s enough time.”

“What’s more, he could only carry two of us!” Usopp reminded them. “And if Baroque Works is going to attack us, it will be from here on out.”

“There’s safety in numbers, but we don’t have that option.” Hikari admitted, arms crossed and Chopper leaning into her leg. “We’ll have to-”

But she paused, head tilting, and Nami turned to see a dust cloud heading towards them.

“Look over there!”

“What, is it the enemy?” Usopp panicked as Sanji lit another cigarette. “Are they here already?!”

“No!” Vivi realized, lighting up as the figures came into view. “That’s Karoo and the Supersonic Duck Squadron!”

“I almost wish you were kidding, but they’re helping us out here.” Hikari admitted as the seven large waterfowl skidded to a stop before them, saluting. “Actually, now that they’re here, I have a plan…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wings spread to catch updrafts, Hikari kept watch on the sand below, checking that the Supersonic Duck Squadron were still going strong now that morning had crested, their identically-cloaked passengers in tow.

Alubarna was now visible on the horizon, sitting on an imposing butte with gates carved into the rock, and approaching from the south was a steady disturbance of sand that could only be the rebel army.

 _We’re cutting this close_ , she calculated, catching sight of a small group partially hidden by rocks at Alubarna’s base.

An explosion below had the Supersonic Duck Squadron breaking formation, splintering into pairs, and Hikari pulled back to hover, watching as the Baroque Works officers followed suit to try and cut them off at each gate.

Now, it was up to Vivi.

Karoo appeared from behind some sheltering rocks, already ferrying the princess towards the south gate as the pinkette followed from above, reptilian gold eyes lingering on the charging army.

The distance was closing fast, camels and horses galloping at top speed and soldiers releasing war cries, though Vivi’s voice reached Hikari’s sensitive ears through the din.

“Stop, rebel army! This fight is a set-up! Please! Listen to me! Rebel army! Stop!”

The key-holder cursed when a stray cannon-ball exploded between her and the army, twisting into a sharp dive as the foremost soldiers heedlessly charged through the blinding smoke-

Karoo squawked as he was lifted off his feet, wings tightening around his precious cargo and clinging to Hikari’s torso as she pulled up.

“Hikari-san!” Vivi wheezed, muffled by feathers.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you!” The pinkette assured, wings working double-time to gain some altitude with such an extra load. “I’ll get you into Alubarna!”

“That way! To the palace!”

Angling just right, Hikari came down past where the rebel and royal armies were clashing, weaving through the streets at roughly rooftop level towards the palace sitting at the city’s norther end.

If everything was going to plan, there should be nothing-

A startled quack, and Hikari twisted to block a kick at Vivi’s head with her forearm, snarling in the face of Mister Two’s surprise before grabbing his ankle to whip the ballerina into the street below.

“BACK OFF!”

“Wonderful technique, Hikari-hime!” Sanji praised, flanked by two of the Supersonic Duck Squadron on the street below. “Leave the rest to me!”

“Thanks!”

Spinning closer to the street, the pinkette set down Karoo before a strong downward thrust sent her and Vivi rocketing back into the air.

“Just don’t die!”

There was some sort of eruption of hearts, but Hikari ignored it.

“You have a plan?”

“Yes.” Vivi answered, curled around the smaller woman’s torso to cut down on wind-drag. “I just need to get to father…”

“I’ll get you there.” Hikari swore, head turning with a curse as a shockwave caused her flightpath to wobble, catching sight of a growing smoke cloud outside the city’s protective walls.

 _You’d better be alright_.

The city was empty below, blurring by, and she angled up to breeze over the protective walls like an arrow before alighting in the rooftop garden, releasing Vivi as guards rushed in from every entrance.

“Princess Vivi?”

“This is impossible!”

“Is it really her?”

“Where is my father?” The princess demanded, stepping forward as Hikari folded her wings back, watching. “Where is he now?”

“Well, the thing is…”

“In that case, take me to where Chaka is! There’s something I want him to do!”

The guards rushed to do just that, hurrying the pair inside even while giving Hikari a wide berth, and a large dark-haired man, dressed in light-colored desert garb with a camouflage-colored cloak and an ornate-handled sword, stopped dead in his tracks upon spotting Vivi.

“Vivi-sama!”

“I need you to blow up the palace.” She said without preamble, and even Hikari did a double-take as the surrounding men choked.

“Are you insane, Vivi-sama? If we did that-”

“If we did that, what? This land would be finished?” The princess continued, resolute. “It wouldn’t, would it? This place isn’t Alabasta, after all. The kingdom of Alabasta is the people who are hurting each other now! It’s because of them that this place first became a country! If we can stop this war, then that’s good enough! Please! If we can draw everyone’s eyes over here for a few seconds, then I will come up with something from there! I swear, I will! Destroy this palace!”

Chaka was stricken, as if realizing some great truth amid the guards’ protests, and dropped to one knee with a bent head.

“Vivi-sama, I shall do as you say!”

Hikari watched as orders were dispersed, guards scrambling to obey, while Chaka rose and led them back to the garden.

“And who is this, Vivi-sama?”

“A friend.” The princess answered, a smile breaking through her serious expression. “Hikari-san and her crew-mates made sure I returned safely, and got to you. They are true friends, who are going to save Alabasta.”

“Then you have my gratitude.”

“I’ll accept thanks once this rebellion has been stopped and Crocodile’s been beaten to a pulp.” Hikari brushed off as the soldiers below gathered explosives and rope.

 _And my crew is safe_.

The royal army worked quickly, at least, and soon soldiers were standing at attention, ready to light the fuses on command.

“Everything here is ready!”

“We can ignite here at any time, too!”

Vivi nodded, solemn.

“This castle has taken in Alabasta’s history for four-thousand years…It has been a source of pride for me. But if we destroy the royal palace, the people will stop fighting and pay attention. I will be able to tell them the truth in my own words! Light them!”

Hikari snapped to attention moments before a sandy wind gushed past, not only putting out the torches but whipping the soldiers off their feet to drop them like stones.

“Fuck.” The pinkette cursed, starlight forming around her fists as the sand coalesced into a human atop the garden steps.

“We can’t have that.” Crocodile chided, hefting an unconscious Nefertari Cobra under one arm. “That was quite a treacherous thing to do, wasn’t it, Miss Wednesday? This is soon to be _my_ house.”

“Father!” Vivi shouted, horrified, as Hikari’s wings snapped open, gaze flicking to Miss All Sunday.

“It sure is nice to have a palace, huh?” The Warlord mused, chuckling. “It’s a fine place to look down on the filth below.”

“Where’s Luffy?” The pinkette demanded, skin beginning to pebble with scales.

“Huh, you mean Straw Hat? That puny rookie? He’s dead.”

A roar broke free before Hikari could think to stop it, shaking the very palace to its foundation, and Crocodile smirked.

“Straw Hat is buried in the sands of Rainbase. If only he hadn’t gotten involved, he could’ve lived a long-”

“SHUT YOUR LYING MOUTH!” She snarled around fangs, starlight elongating off her fists. “CELESTIAL DRAGON’S WHIP!”

The Warlord grunted as the attack struck, sending him flying back into the roof, and disembodied hands rose from the plaster to catch Cobra, restraining him with ease.

“I heard that dragons had a unique advantage against Logia Devil’s Fruits, but this is quite a surprise.” Miss All Sunday voiced calmly, not even batting an eye.

“Then it makes this easier!” Hikari bit out, knuckles cracking as claws formed. “Until my dumbass captain gets here to kick your ass, I’ll be taking my pound of flesh out of your throat!”

“Now, that’s quite a threat.” Crocodile approved, sitting up amid the rubble. “How are you going to do that while _she’s_ here?”

Vivi gasped, instinctively ducking as Hikari whirled around to knock an iron spear out of the air, finding a lanky figure crouched on the battlements behind them.

“Fuck.” The pinkette hissed out, gaze flicking from the Iron Dragon to Crocodile to Miss All Sunday and back again.

It was one against three, she knew that, and right now, there was no water available and Hikari could only summon one…

 _Well, time to see if I can’t summon two_.

Miss All Sunday blinked sharply as Hikari pulled out two gold keys, appearing faintly startled.

“Open, Gate of the Lion! Open, Gate of the Maiden! LEO! VIRGO!”

Her knees almost buckled as the Gates opened, throat cramping closed as pain spasmed through every muscle, but she forced her mouth to open on a deep inhale of sunlight before either Spirit could see.

“Protect Vivi.”

“Yes, hime.” They promised, and Vivi had no time to protest when Hikari moved.

“Celestial Dragon’s Iron Fist!”

“Iron Dragon’s Club!”

They came together in an explosion of sparks, Vivi’s scream echoing in the pinkette’s ears as she forced them over the edge.

Wings snapping open, she twisted in midair to throw the other dragon safely away from the royal army below, pushing off the protective wall to shoot after her.

“Iron Dragon’s Lance: Demon Logs!”

Pulling in tight, Hikari spun between the large projectiles, starlight gleaming off her skin even as the sharp tips grazed her arms and legs.

“Celestial Dragon’s Sword Horn!”

An entire building crumbled upon the force of impact, shattering like thin glass, and Hikari shoved herself free of the debris, wings flexing the dust away while taking another deep mouthful.

 _Should’ve had breakfast_ , she noted distantly, watching as the Iron Dragon rose, skin covered in metallic scales that were not so much as scuffed by their landing.

“You don’t have to do what he wants.” Hikari voiced, breaths deep. “You know what he’s doing is wrong.”

“No choice.” The girl grunted, claws flexing.

“There’s always a choice. You chose not to kill me.”

“And I’m going to be punished for it.” She shot back, shoulders instinctively curling inward at the growl this produced, a flash of primal terror, and the younger dragon swung her hands forward. “Iron Dragon’s Kunai!”

“Celestial Dragon’s Whip!”

Her swing faltered, muscles tightening, and Hikari grunted when one projectile came through to lodge into her hip, jaw clenching tight.

“Celestial Dragon’s Roar!”

“Iron Dragon’s Roar!”

Their attacks collided, equally matched, until the younger pulled sideways to find a new angle.

“Iron Dragon’s Lance: Demon Logs!”

There was a twinge in her chest, a stabbing pain, and Hikari cursed.

 _Too much_.

Bare fists knocked the spear-like projectiles aside, giving no ground even when one grazed her bicep, her calf, her hip-

A deep inhale, and she broke through the barrage, starlight streaming off each foot as the pinkette leaped into a spinning kick.

“Celestial Dragon’s Claw!”

The girl only raised her arms to block, crying out in surprise when she was thrown back, tumbling head-over-heels.

“Shit-Iron Dragon’s Sword!”

Ducking under the blade’s arc, Hikari kicked her left arm away and-

A spasm tore through her chest, like tiny screws slowly torqueing into her bones, and created an opening.

“Iron Dragon’s Club!”

Flying back from the blow, she crashed through two buildings before catching herself, wings flaring as her opponent pressed the advantage.

“Iron Dragon’s Hard Fist!”

Hikari barely had a chance to block, knees threatening to buckle at another lightheaded rush, and ducked under a second swing, lunging in-

“Celestial Dragon’s Iron Fist!”

The girl went down with a wheeze, lungs spasming, and Hikari pulled back for another blow-

Then there was a rush, like a river out of her heart being plugged closed to flood back inside, and she stumbled back with a choked-off cry.

 _No, Virgo_ …

Biting back tears, Hikari forced herself steady enough to block when her opponent swung out with a metallic fist in panic.

“Celestial Dragon’s Wing Attack!”

The force separated them in a gush of sparks, and Hikari could not help the whine that escaped her throat when she felt a second Gate close without her prompting.

 _Leo_ …

They were still alive, just healing in the Celestial Spirit World, but Crocodile had _hurt them_.

 _No one hurt nakama_.

Watching as the Iron Dragon stumbled to her feet, battered and worn and scared, strengthened her determination.

“I’m never going to let him lay a hand on you again.”

“You can’t beat him!” The girl retorted, charging. “Iron Dragon’s Club!”

“Celestial Dragon’s Iron Fist!”

Their attacks clashed in a spray of sparks, deadlocked.

“We are going to beat Crocodile and save Alabasta!” Hikari swore, pushing back even when the bones in her hand creaked. “And I’m going to make sure we save you, too!”

“Why?!”

This was followed by an iron-reinforced punch, then another, a whole barrage, and Hikari grit her teeth through each frenzied blow, blood soaking through her bandages as the wounds underneath were smashed open.

“Are you stupid?! Throwing away your life for some nobody?!”

“Idiot!” The pinkette growled, knocking aside her fists and lurching forward to tackle the girl. “You’re not nobody! You’re not _nothing_!”

Catching her by the wrists, Hikari put all her strength into pinning the taller body down.

“No matter what anyone says, you’re _somebody_! They can’t take that away from you!”

“WHAT DO YOU CARE!?!”

Eyes flashing, Hikari clamped her fangs onto the younger’s throat, pressing into the hard scales with starlight-

But the growl that rumbled from her throat was not from anger.

It was a sound of reassurance, of protection, a sound that said ‘ _I’m strong enough, let me protect you_ ’, and tears spilled from red eyes as the scales faded back into vulnerable skin, a soft whine answering.

 _I trust you_.

Because dragons were pack animals, and no one wanted to be alone.

Once her shaking died down, Hikari pulled away, wings folding loosely against her back as she offered a lopsided smile.

“I’m Dragneel Hikari, and from now on, I’m going to make sure you’re safe.”

The surname caused a spark of recognition, and the Iron Dragon nodded.

“I’m…I’m Redfox Gina.”

“Well, come on, Gina.” The pinkette replied, shoving herself up and offering a hand. “We’ve gotta head back to the palace.”

Blinking owlishly, Gina accepted and stood on shaky legs, frowning as she took in the fresh blood wetting Hikari’s dress.

“Are you…?”

“Oh, this?” The pinkette noted, already turning towards the palace. “It’s nothing. I’ll stop bleeding soon.”

Grumbling softly, the Iron Dragon jogged to catch up with her new alpha, wondering how Straw Hat had earned the sort of loyalty and trust dragons normally only gave to each other.

The royal courtyard was a battlefield by the time they arrived, clouded with sand, but Hikari’s pace did not falter as she weaved through the warring people towards their goal.

“Kari!” Chopper called out in relief, pulling everyone’s attention around. “What happened? Who’s that?”

“We had a little argument.” She brushed off. “This is Redfox Gina, the Iron Dragon. She’s one of us now. Okay, captain?”

Said dragon waved awkwardly at the dropped jaws aimed her way, and Luffy blinked, expression serious, before nodding.

“Fuck, are you okay?” Hikari blurted once getting a good look at everyone, jerking forward to press carefully against Zoro’s bloodied chest.

“I should be saying that to you.” He retorted, touching the cut along her left arm and frowning as more blood seeped out.

“I’m fine, should you even be standing?”

“Oi, looks who’s talking!”

“Sweet as it is to see you fussing over each other, we’re in the middle of something!” Nami cut in, though it was Luffy that spoke, solemn.

“Sorry, guys. I lost against him once…So I won’t lose again! I’ll leave the rest to you!”

Gina watched, confused, at the sheer confidence the Straw Hats had in that moment.

“Go already.” Zoro replied, smirking.

“If you can’t win, who can?!” Usopp agreed, thoroughly bandaged as he was.

“I’m gonna put an end to all this!” Luffy swore, arms stretching up to grab the battlements before snapping up through the air. “You bastard!”

“Vivi?” Hikari prodded, jolting Vivi from her shock.

“We have to hurry! Crocodile is going to fire a cannonball into the square in ten minutes!”

“What?!” Usopp yelped, paling behind his bandages.

“The attack is scheduled at 4:30! Once it’s shot, no one within a five kilometer diameter will survive! That’s what Crocodile said!”

“Both the Royal Army and the Rebel Army will be completely destroyed!” Chopper realized.

“What the hell will we do?” Usopp panicked as curses went up from the crew.

“Find the cannoneer.” Zoro stated simply. “We’ll stop the attack.”

“We’ll have to split up to cover more ground.” Hikari agreed, mind whirring. “Considering the blast radius, they have to fire within a two-and-a-half kilometer radius of the square.”

“No, that’s not true.” Vivi realized. “The cannoneer is probably near this square!”

“What?! Why?!” Usopp sputtered. “If that’s the case, the cannoneer will also be blown up!”

“So that’s the kind of man Crocodile is.” Nami concluded, disgusted.

“He never cared if anyone died.” Gina voiced, and Zoro’s knuckles went white on Wado’s hilt when she pressed a hand to the scars ringing her neck. “Why would he now?”

“He doesn’t care if his own men die?!” Chopper burst, horrified.

Vivi flinched when a whip of starlight snapped over her head, wrapping around the throat of a would-be assassin and bodily tossing him into the surrounding Baroque Works agents that had crept up under cover of their boss’ sand storm.

“Obviously not.” Hikari noted dryly, pulling out two silver keys. “Open, Gate of the Tres Felis! PANTHERLILY! CARLA!”

“Hime, you have to stop pushing yourself.” The cat-girl chided, brow furrowing as Pantherlily’s Bustermarm swept aside a wave of Billions with ease.

Zoro caught her shoulder when Hikari swayed, knuckles brushing against trembling wings, and she steadied.

“We’re not done.” The pinkette stated, almost a reminder. “Take care of these guys, okay?”

“Of course, hime.” Pantherlily promised as Carla whipped up into a roundhouse kick that knocked three men off their feet. “Hurry, you don’t have much time.”

With a nod, she pressed a hand to Zoro’s before spreading her wings and taking off, bursting from the storm and wheeling around in a wide arc.

“She always like this?” Gina wondered, and the swordsman snorting, leading her after the others.

“You’ll learn.”

Time ticked by, strangely slow as molasses and fast as a hummingbird’s wings, as Hikari swooped over the buildings, reptilian eyes on the lookout for a large cannon that could fire anything powerful enough to destroy five kilometers.

The smell of gunpowder and blood and sweating bodies permeated the air, muddying any possible scent she might have followed, and she cursed as a heavy feeling spread through her wings, wobbling.

Even without the drain from holding Pantherlily and Carla in the human world, the Billions long taken care of, she had to take deep gulps of sunlight to keep that faint feeling at bay.

 _Just a little more_ , Hikari told herself, spotting a dovetail of red smoke rising into the air and banking hard. _Just a little more_ …

“I know where it is!” Vivi shouted once spotting her, Usopp yelping as they were scooped off the ground. “The clocktower! They can still aim at their target from over the dust devil, and it also has an open space where a large cannon can fit without being seen from the sky!”

“Got it! Hold on, Usopp!”

“Wh-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!” The sharpshooter wailed as she spiraled down to deposit him next to a startled Sanji before pulling back up, Vivi clinging to her back as the others gathered below.

“You take care of the fuse, I take care of the cannoneer.” Hikari stated firmly as the clockface began to swing open-

“Mister Seven! Miss Father’s Day!” Vivi squeaked out as the pair leveled their strange guns on them.

“They’re about to be black and blue!” The Celestial Dragon snarled, one last downward stroke spearing them through the air- “Celestial Dragon’s Claw!”

The frog-themed woman and her seven-designed partner smashed out through either side wall, long fuse flickering as it fell, and Vivi leaped to slice the lit tip off with her Peacock Slashers.

“We did it.” She breathed, as Hikari stared down the cannon’s barrel, heart hammering.

“Not yet.”

That was when Vivi heard the ticking.

“I have thirty seconds.” The pinkette decided, grabbing onto the grooves of the explosive and pulling it free with a grunt, wings spreading. “I can get it high enough.”

“Hikari-san-”

A heavy downward thrust, and Hikari was airborne, struggling to gain altitude with such a weight dragging her back down.

“KARI!”

“KARI, DON’T!”

“HIKARI-HIME!”

 _Come on_ , she thought fixedly, wings starting to burn from exertion as the clouds closed in. _Come on, just a little farther, **come on**_ -

“ _KARI_!!!”

With a heave, Hikari swung the cannon up into the air, over the clouds, wings curling in as she began to fall-

Zoro felt his heart drop like an anchor as the entire sky was engulfed with forceful light, trying to find a speck in the blinding explosion, deaf to everything but-

There!

She was falling, tumbling through the air without any coordination, braid long undone and wings snapping like useless flags in a storm, and Zoro was running, straining to reach-

Hikari landed against his chest like a cannonball, and he hit the ground hard enough to crater sand away, grunting as all the air in his lungs was forced out.

“Fuck-Kari!” He groaned, one hand fumbling for a pulse. “Kari, are you-?”

A cough rattled through her chest, and hazy dark eyes blinked open, slowly focusing.

“That sucked…” She wheezed out, too tired to speak any louder than a whisper.

“Kari!” Chopper wailed as he ran up in his Walk Point, transforming to Brain Point on a skid to look her over frantically as Sanji, Nami, Usopp and Gina caught up.

“I’m fine…” She mumbled, flopping a hand onto his hat. “Just-”

Zoro lifted his head at her sudden stop, looking back out at the square that she had just saved from blowing up, and realized that the armies were stumbling back up to continue fighting despite everything.

“Please, stop fighting!” Vivi screamed from the clocktower, voice drowned out by the clashing of weapons as it started anew. “Please, stop fighting! Please, stop fighting! Please, stop-”

Once her pleas reached Hikari’s ears, registering in her fuzzy brain, Zoro saw the fury spark in suddenly gold eyes.

Nami squeaked, and Sanji watched with wide eyes as the pinkette jerked onto her feet, horns curling into crystalline points and scales hardening over bruised, bloodied skin.

 _Right, he’s never seen this before_ , the swordsman realized numbly as a dragon rose up and turned to the war with a rage that could shake mountains.

A roar burst through the melee, stone trembling and ground quaking, and Zoro felt it through to his bones as the dueling armies toppled over like saplings in a storm, cries drowned out by the sheer force of her voice.

When Hikari ran out of air, there was a stillness, an expectation, before…

Buildings toppled, ground gave way, and everyone watched as Crocodile flew up from deep in the ground, a bloody mess, to land in the square in an unconscious heap.

And the Straw Hats smiled.

“HE WON!!!”

A laugh burst from Hikari’s chest, long and loud and _relieved_ , before toppling back into Zoro, the dragon fading away just as the first drops of rain began to fall on a parched Alabasta.

“PLEASE DON’T FIGHT ANYMORE!!!”

Finally, Vivi’s pleas reached her people.

Hikari smiled as darkness swarmed in.

“It’s over.”


	16. Alabasta Arc: Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, nearly seven hundred hits already! Thanks so much for the support!
> 
> I just got back from a 4th of July holiday, with another coming in early August, so I hope to get through the Jaya Arc before I'll be taking that time off to see family. Hopefully, you enjoy that, too!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> DragonPrincess18

Swimming back to consciousness slowly, Hikari grumbled at the ray of sunshine aimed straight at her face, rolling over with a grunt and purring when calloused fingers began to massage behind an ear.

“Oi.”

Zoro’s low voice peeled back another layer of dreams, and she blinked blearily at him, curled into the swordsman’s side as he reclined against the headboard.

“You awake?”

“Mostly…” The pinkette mumbled, stretching out languidly.

“Good.”

Hikari yelped when she was forcibly rolled onto her back, pinned under Zoro’s bulk, and found herself staring into steely gray eyes.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again.” He ordered fiercely, grip tightening on her biceps.

“Zoro-”

“Don’t go where I can’t follow.”

Hikari breathed for a moment, feeling his heartbeat, as Zoro pressed their foreheads together.

“Thought I lost you.” The swordsman admitted quietly, just for them to hear. “You were too far away, I couldn’t reach you. Almost didn’t catch you.”

“I’m sorry.” The pinkette apologized, realizing his fear was not of her flying into the sky, and wrapped herself around Zoro’s chest. “I promise I won’t, I promise…”

No longer holding himself up, the swordsman curled around her smaller body, taking in the scent of her dragon-warm skin-

“OI, MOSSHEAD!”

Sanji’s sudden shout nearly had them topple off the bed, Vivi trying to hold their cook back by the arm as he vainly attempted to pass the doorway.

“QUIT TRYING TO DEFILE HIKARI-HIME WHILE SHE’S INJURED, YOU BASTARD!”

“Damn it, Sanji-kun!” Nami fumed, knocking him upside the head. “Can’t you see they were having a moment?!”

“I’m going to kill them.” Hikari muttered into Zoro’s chest, flushed such a bright red she was almost glowing, and he agreed immediately.

“Why are you freaking out?” Gina wondered, wearing a sleeveless red top and jeans that showed her lean muscles, piercings glittering in the harsh desert sunlight. “They’re mates, aren’t they?”

A positively wicked grin took over Nami’s face at that, and Zoro yelped as he was bodily thrown onto a neighboring bed while Sanji collapsed in a teary heap onto the floor.

“Oh, is that so?”

“NO, IT ISN’T!!!”

“Hey, hey!” Chopper protested, trotting in with a frown. “Don’t upset my patients! Kari and Zoro were really badly hurt!”

"Sorry, Tony-kun." Nami apologized, not sounding very sorry at all, as the little reindeer tried to climb the sheets, thanking Gina when she lifted him up with one hand.

"No problem, bro."

This title had Hikari raising a brow, surprised, and Zoro grumbled a bit while Chopper checked their bandages.

"Leo said you adopted 'em, so they're basically siblings."

"Ain't the weirdest siblings dragons have adopted, old man." Gina pointed out, snickering at the mild glare that was sent her way. "We're known for having big, messed-up families, even if we never mate."

Hikari watched dispassionately as Usopp tumbled through the door, Luffy on his back and laughing his head off.

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"You're wounds are almost completely closed." Chopper muttered, ignoring the byplay, and began to smear a sweet-smelling paste over the raw flesh. "Leo said that keeping you in a bright room with direct sunlight would speed up your healing. I'm glad. If it wasn't so sunny in Alabasta, summoning two Spirits like that would have killed you! And that's without all the blood you lost!"

"Definitely felt like it." Hikari admitted, rolling each shoulder as the doctor moved to treat her thighs. "Didn't have much choice. Couldn't summon Aquarius, and Leo couldn't take on Crocodile and Miss All Sunday alone."

"Kari-chan slept even longer than I did." Luffy admonished, pouting. "So we had to wait for the big feast Vivi promised!"

"You poor thing." The pinkette drawled as Nami scoffed at his whining. "How did you survive?"

"I ate lots!"

"Then stop complaining!" Sanji growled, smacking a foot into their captain's head.

"You took your sweet time beating up Crocodile, so it serves you right." Hikari decided, allowing Chopper to move her limbs this way and that.

"Oh, that's what I forgot!" Luffy chirped, digging in the pockets of his shorts as Gina rolled her eyes, amused. "Here!"

Jaws dropped around the room as he presented a gold key, grinning toothily.

"I found it in that weird tomb thing while I was beating up Crocodile!"

Hikari blinked once, twice, before a brilliant smile filled her face, and the rubber boy squeaked as he was tackled in a hug, landing flat on his back.

"You idiot!" She chided on a laugh, kissing his forehead. "You sweet, suicidal idiot!"

Sanji looked like a heartbroken statue in that moment as Luffy took a few seconds to consider what had transpired, a grin eventually stretching across his face.

"Kari-chan kisses are nice! That must be why Zoro keeps kissing Kari-chan!"

"Oi!" Said swordsman sputtered, ears burning, though Hikari just laughed.

"No summoning until you're fully healed!" Chopper ordered quickly, clambering onto Gina's shoulder to wag a hoof. "You really hurt yourself!"

"Aye, doctor." Hikari agreed easily, standing to stretch out sleep-stiffened muscles. "I'll meet Scorpio later."

"In the meantime, you should get dressed." Vivi advised, holding out a set of soft grey leggings with a wrap top. "Your boots were cleaned while you were asleep."

"Thanks, Vivi."

"Hurry up!" Usopp pushed, springing to his feet. "Terracotta is making a huge feast for us, now that you're awake!"

"Considering who she's been feeding, I'm surprised she has the energy for that."

"Oi, what are you hanging around for?" Zoro barked, grabbing Usopp by the nose and Sanji by the ankle to drag them along. "This isn't a free show."

"Thanks, Zoro!" Hikari called as Nami grabbed Luffy by an ear and scooped up Chopper to follow.

"Our pack is weird." Gina decided, playing with a hoop in her lower lip.

"They grow on you." The pinkette assured, pulling off the loose cotton top she had been dressed in while healing. "It's part of the charm."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner, as should have been expected, was chaos.

Luffy was eating as fast as his arms could snap out to grab any morsels, Zoro was drinking whole casks of beer and defending his plate with a knife from rubbery fingers, Chopper was trying to keep up with Luffy, Usopp kept trying new and creative ways to keep Luffy from stealing any more food from him, Sanji was flirting with the serving staff and asking the cooks for recipes, Nami was chatting and laughing with Vivi over everyone's antics-

Gina growled, one hand already morphing into a sword, and Luffy went starry-eyed as Zoro perked up with interest.

"Touch that tomato juice, and I'll filet you, captain or not!"

"Whoa!" The rubber boy shouted, and she almost toppled over when he suddenly latched onto her left arm to get a closer look. "That's so cool! Can you do that everywhere?!"

"Yeah, pretty much." She admitted, blunting the sharp edges before Luffy could cut himself.

"That's pretty impressive." Zoro acknowledged, and Gina grumbled, blushing, as Hikari beamed proudly. "Know how to use that?"

"Picked up a few things." The Iron Dragon mumbled, skin hardening to scales where Luffy was poking her cheek and oohing over the change. "Most people just run away, though."

"Oi!"

The rubber captain yelped when a spoon bounced off his head, pouting from where he had toppled onto poor Usopp.

"Don't pull people's piercings!" Hikari scolded, pulling Chopper onto her lap to slow down his frenzied pace. "They're sensitive!"

"Sorry, Gi-chan!"

"Whatever…" Gina grumbled, trying to hide her pleasure behind a drumstick.

"I'll teach you." Zoro decided, and she nearly choked in surprise, red eyes wide. "Can't let you just wave that around."

"Sure, old man." Gina choked out, trying to cover up her fumble. "Think you can keep up?"

Zoro smirked, that same demonic expression he wore when anticipating a good fight, and Hikari rolled her eyes, lips quirking up in a relieved, indulgent smile as Usopp poured a Tabasco Star on his rice balls and caused Luffy to breathe fire.

"Say that once we get started."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nami had not expected the thought to ever cross her mind, but Gina could be _cute_.

Yes, she was a bit gangly and surly, with her red eyes and sharp fangs and abundance of piercings and scars, but watching her purr, leaning into Hikari's hands as the pinkette worked shampoo through her shaggy dark hair, she seemed...

Well, she seemed more her own age, in Nami's eyes.

After what Crocodile must have put her through, Gina certainly deserved to act her own age.

Carefully rinsing the suds out with a handheld showerhead, Hikari stretched upright, taking in the grand baths of Alubarna's palace.

The walls were smooth white marble, glistening with moisture, just like the floor, where benches had been carved for people to wash themselves before entering the elaborate, fountain-style bath with golden lions and dragons releasing water that acted as an artificial hot spring, a wall cutting through said bath to separate the male and female sides, steam acting as a weak screen against any prying eyes.

"This feels good." Nami approved as Vivi soaped her back. "I wonder if a ship with a bath this big exists."

"I'm sure it does, since the sea is so vast." The princess voiced, eyes gleaming. "We saw Giants, we saw dinosaurs, we also saw cherry blossoms bloom in a winter land...There're more and more things in the sea that are beyond our imagination!"

But there was something wistful in her tone, almost longing, and Hikari hummed a low note in comfort-

Zoro caught a sudsy Chopper when the poor reindeer nearly jumped out of his hands, not even blinking an eye as the other men were tossed back into the water by a furious, draconic roar.

"Told you."

"Kari-chan didn't like that." Luffy noted, though Sanji hardly seemed to hear, blood gushing loudly from his nose.

"When I get my claws in you, I'm gonna turn each and every one of you into a new set of boots _and stitch your writhing souls to the lining_!"

Usopp shrieked, scrambling to hide behind Luffy, and Chopper giggled as Zoro rinsed his fur, untroubled.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tonight?!" Usopp whined, nursing his concussed head, and Nami nodded.

"That's right."

"Leaving here?" Chopper lamented, cuddled in Hikari's lap as she glared at Sanji.

"Well, I think it's appropriate, too." Zoro agreed, boxing Gina between him and the pinkette so Hikari would stop growling. "Since we no longer have a reason to stay here."

"Yeah." Sanji agreed, purposely sitting at least ten feet away as Hikari's current personal space bubble dictated, having thoroughly learned that even peripherally peeping on a dragon's young was a _very bad idea_. "I'm also worried about the Navy's actions."

"Okay, then." Usopp accepted, gesturing to their captain on one of the many beds. "You decide, Luffy."

"Okay! We'll leave after we have some more Alabasta dinner again."

BAM!

"You're not getting second dinner, idiot." Hikari scolded.

"We gotta leave right away, if we don't want the ship to get taken." Gina voiced, frowning. "We shoulda left once Kari-sama woke up."

A knock at the door cut off any response to that, and a servant stepped into the shared quarters, a silver tray in hand that held a purple-and-white-polka-dot-shelled Transponder Snail.

"I have a call for you."

"Transponder Snail communication?" Nami voiced, brow furrowing. "From who?"

"From someone named Bon-chan."

"Bon-chan?" Gina echoed, surprised. "Gimme that!"

Lifting the mouthpiece off its cradle, the Iron Dragon snickered, relieved, at the familiar effeminate laughter that escaped.

"Hi! Hello there!"

"Damn it, you swanny bastard! How'd you get a Transponder Snail?"

"Gina-chan!" Mister Two greeted happily, and the genuine affection in his voice visibly eased Hikari's raised hackles. "Have you been sleeping well? Eating your vegetables? Drinking your tomato juice?"

" _You're_ the one who got their ass kicked, swan-teme." The Iron Dragon grumbled back, unable to help a grin. "Should be asking how _you're_ doing. What're you calling for?"

"I took their ship."

" _WHAT_!?!" The crew burst, enraged.

"You son of a bitch!" Usopp raged, pointing aggressively. "This isn't a joking matter! Where're you now?!"

"On your ship."

"If you hurt a single Kung-Fu Dugong, _I'll string you up by your entrails_." Hikari seethed, and the poor Transponder Snail failed an attempt at hiding within its shell.

"No, no! Gee... We're friends, right? I'll be waiting for you upstream."

The call ended with a CLICK, and Luffy frowned in thought.

"Can we trust him?" Sanji wondered, and Gina nodded immediately.

"Swan-teme may be weird as all hell, but he means it when he calls you friend. He was one of the only ones that…"

She paused there, fingers flexing, until Hikari's slotted between them with a squeeze.

"We can trust him."

"We have no choice but to go." Luffy stated, and Sanji blew out a stream of smoke on a sigh.

"He's right. He has our ship. If he tries to trick us, then we'll just beat him up."

"Then let's go." Hikari pressed, lifting Chopper onto her shoulder as she stood. "Friend or not, the Navy is still looking for our ship."

"Say, everyone…"

Vivi's uncertain voice cut through their quick packing, all eyes on her.

"What...should I do…?"

And in that moment, the crew realized what Vivi would have to give up to go with them.

This was her home, a home that she had spent the last two years fighting tooth and nail to save, and now that it was safe, battered and a little broken but not destroyed…

"Listen, Vivi." Nami stated, sitting next to her on a low couch. "We'll give you twelve hours. Once we take our ship back on the Sandora River, we'll draw the ship near the eastern harbor just once at exactly noon tomorrow. We probably won't be able to anchor. If you want to continue traveling with us, that moment is the only chance to come aboard. If that happens, we'll welcome you... though you'll become a pirate. Since you're a princess of a country, this is the best we can do to invite you."

"It was more straightforward for me." Hikari joked, helping Chopper gather his medical supplies. "I had already left when Luffy asked."

"Come, Vivi! Definitely come!" Luffy insisted until his face was smashed into the floor.

"I keep telling you, you can't make that decision for people!"

" _You_ made that decision for me." Gina pointed out, shouldering a pack, and Hikari waved the response off.

"We're a package deal now, kid."

No one mentioned how that simple statement of fact seemed to make the younger dragon swell with pride, or how lost Vivi looked as she watched them go.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Supersonic Duck Squadron flew like bullets over the desert, hardly weighed down by their supplies or, in the case of Kentauros and Ivan, extra passengers.

"Damn, they _are_ fast." Gina noted with surprise, Luffy giggling as she leaned forward to watch the sand whip by.

"Drop her, and I'll finish what Crocodile started." Hikari warned, grumbling when Zoro tightened his grip around her waist and pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin behind an ear.

They may have been traveling all night, but she had not forgotten their shenanigans in the baths.

"There's the Going Merry!" Chopper called from his own mount, and Hikari perked up immediately when a horde of Kung-Fu Dugongs rose on the rocks to greet them, waving and cheering.

"They're okay!"

Zoro chuckled as she scrambled down and caught the foremost Dugongs in a hug, cooing over how brave they were to fight Mister Two without her, said former Baroque Works officer hopping dramatically onto the railing.

"Wait, what?!"

"What?" Sanji echoed from where they were seeing the Supersonic Duck Squadron off.

"Don't 'what' me!" The former assassin complained, stomping a foot. "That's not how you should treat your friend, is it?!"

"Is that what you told them?" Hikari accused, cuddling the suddenly distraught Kung-Fu Dugongs in her arms. "It's okay, you did such a good job protecting the ship. He's just a big mean liar."

"I think Kari's adopted a few more kids." Usopp voiced, picking up a couple of packs.

"How's it feel to be a dad?" Nami teased, snickering when Zoro suddenly choked on air, ears a bright red.

"Sh-Shut up, sea witch!"

"What do you mean, 'friend'?" Luffy shouted back, ignoring the byplay. "We were enemies. You lied to us!"

"I didn't lie! I didn't know it either!"

"Don't gotta be so dramatic, swan-teme." Gina voiced, swinging over the Going Merry's railing with a barrel over each shoulder as Mister Two deflated. "Ain't like it matters too much anymore. Baroque Works is gone."

"You're right, Gina-chan…" He blubbered, latching onto the protesting Iron Dragon in a hug as he cried waterfalls. "You're a true friend! I just had to protect this ship when I heard you were with the Straw Hats! They're taking care of you, aren't they? They haven't been neglecting your needs?"

"Oi, let go!"

"Of course not!" Hikari growled, her fist smashing into Mister Two's face for the insult. "Come on, kid. We've got to get all these supplies loaded."

Chuckling, Gina scooped up two of the Dugongs before hopping back down for another bag, and Hikari sighed as she looked over the dazed Mister Two.

"Thanks, for keeping our ship out of the Navy's hands."

"What?!" Luffy squeaked, Gum Gum Rocketing his way up while Usopp and Chopper scrambled up the ladder. "Then you protected the Going Merry?!"

"Why?!"

"How come?!"

"Because we're friends!"

Tears and hugs suddenly overflowed on the deck, and Hikari rolled her eyes, accepting a bag Nami swung up for her to take.

"Don't have much room to talk." Zoro pointed out, brow quirking as the pair of Dugongs in her arms started playing with the bandana holding her braid together.

"Mine are cuter. Right, Donnie?"

"You've named them already?" Nami asked, pointedly ignoring the happy dance Mister Two, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were doing.

"Course I have. This is Donatello, and Michelangelo, and that's Leonardo and Raphael."

"Where did you come up with those names?" Zoro wondered, and Hikari grinned somewhat sheepishly as the quartet of Dugongs tied on colorful masks and whipped out tiny weapons; Leonardo in blue with a pair of katana, Raphael in red with a pair of sai, Donatello in purple with a bo staff, and Michelangelo in orange with a pair of nunchaku.

"Um...Nowhere."

"It's from a comic, isn't it?" Nami deadpanned, and Hikari looked skyward, whistling innocently. "Honestly, you and those comics…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Rolling his eyes, Zoro pressed a kiss to her hair and crouched to the Dugongs' level.

"Know how to use those?"

The blue-masked Dugong blinked before nodding, and a smirk crossed the swordsman's face.

"Good."

“You're both hopeless." Nami declared, throwing her hands up as Sanji joined them. "Is that the last of it?"

"Yes, Nami-san!"

"I'm taking Donnie below deck." Gina voiced, scooping the purple-wearing Dugong up at a tug on her pantleg. "Guess he wants something down there. Chopper?"

"Oh, that sounds useful!" Chopper stated after listening to Donatello for a few moments. "I know where Usopp keeps his tools, I'll show you!"

"Hey!" The sharpshooter protested, scrambling after them.

"Whatever it is, keep an eye out." Hikari warned, unimpressed as Mister Two's crew appeared from around a rock formation in their own ship. "This is going to be a rough day…"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Braced on the railing, Gina took aim at the incoming- _massive_ -projectiles flying from the surrounding Navy ships, both arms already hardening to iron.

"Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!"

Sparks flew as the attacks struck in midair, ocean roiling from the disturbance, as another volley came from the starboard side.

"A Hundred Percent Fluffy-Fluffy Wool!"

A wave of pink burst from Aries's hands, swamping the large metal lances and nearly reaching the ships, and Luffy laughed as the Going Merry swayed, the Dugongs clinging to his legs in case the rubber boy stumbled overboard.

"Go get 'em, Aries!"

"We need to get out of here!" Hikari growled, starlight snaking off her hand to keep their fellow ship from being speared through.

"We can't." Zoro ground out, glaring at the eight ships that had effectively boxed them in. "Whether we chase them or run away, they'll never change this formation!"

"Then I'll make them." The pinkette decided, wings unfurling from her back as she jumped off the railing, Aries disappearing through her Gate. "Open, Gate of the Water-Bearer! AQUARIUS!"

The Celestial Spirit rose from the water with all the fury of an erupting volcano, and screams of terror rose from the surrounding ships.

"WATER PILLAR!"

Both ships to the south rocketed up on a sudden geyser, and Hikari spun through the air, starlight streaming off her skin.

"Celestial Dragon's Drill!"

Both crews were sent flying with the effective _explosion_ of their ships, falling into the sea among shattered boards and unmoored cannons, and the next volley of spears was fired at the key-holder as she came out the other side, twisting and diving and spiraling to avoid the lethal points.

"It's Dragon Princess Dragneel!"

"Shoot her out of the sky!"

"Don't let her get away!"

"You want a piece of my key-holder?" Aquarius practically snarled, raising her urn. "Then you'll have to go through me! TORRENT!"

"Go!" Mister Two shouted as a wave crashed over another pair of ships. "We can make a break for it south and get out of here!"

"Bon Clay-sama! There's trouble!" One of his crew shouted from the pink ship's crow’s-nest, and the former assassin whipped around.

"What is it?!"

"The 'Black Cage' is here!"

"Shit." Gina cursed, catching a large cannon-fired spear and taking a chunk out with her fangs. "What a pain."

"What's going on?" Luffy wondered, hugging the mast with Usopp as Aquarius' rage made the ocean toss them this way and that.

"It's Black Cage Hina!" Mister Two cried. "She's a captain at Navy Headquarters and this area is under her jurisdiction! She's a real pain! We'll hurry up and fly the coop!"

"Yes, sir! Mister Bon Clay-sama!" His crew responded as Zoro watched Hikari's Celestial Dragon's Whip knock a slew of those spears out of the air before a single point could pierce Aquarius' back.

"If you wanna go, then go." Luffy decided, serious. "We can't."

"You can't?!" Mister Two burst, flailing. "Why?!"

"Noon at the eastern harbor, we have an appointment." Nami answered firmly. "We don't have time to go around, so we have to dash through."

"That's ludicrous!"

"We're going there to pick up our friend." Luffy explained, grinning, and Mister Two froze.

"So it's for your pal…" He acknowledged, turning to his crew. "Running now wouldn't be like Bon Clay. If we abandon pals who would risk their lives to pick up their pal, will we be able to enjoy our food tomorrow?!"

This struck a chord with the other crew, and the Dugongs cried dramatically, hugging Zoro's legs.

"Listen, guys! Straw Hats, too! Listen to what I have to say carefully!"

Hikari turned her head as Mister Two's ship suddenly broke away from the Going Merry, racing towards the opening that had been made in the south, and Aquarius frowned.

A deep inhale, scents floating into her sensitive nose, and the pinkette's eyes sparked.

"Follow them!"

"This had better work." The Celestial Spirit muttered, creating a twister that sent at least three ships careening away while Hikari dove, wing-tips skimming the water.

"Celestial Dragon's Roar!"

All the Navy ships immediately turned, leaving the Going Merry behind to give chase, and more than one sailor blinked when the draconic key-holder pulled out, Celestial Spirit fading back through her Gate.

That was when they realized the trick.

"Am I the Straw Hat you guys're looking for?!" Mister Two taunted, and Hikari flipped onto her back to salute him with a smile before spiraling towards a freed Going Merry as a battle broke out.

"Bon-chan!" Luffy sniffled, joining Usopp and Chopper in tears. "We'll never forget you!"

"Damn it, swan-teme…" Gina mumbled, rubbing at her eyes, and Zoro plopped a hand on her head. "Always gotta be so dramatic…"

"We're not out of danger yet." Sanji warned, and Nami whined as even more Navy ships appeared, heading their way.

"Give us a break!"

The Dugongs stepped forward then, weapons drawn, and Chopper nodded at Leonardo's determined chatter.

"They're right! Bon-chan sacrificed himself to help us! We can't just let them stop us from reaching Vivi!"

"And we won't." Hikari promised, rubbing at her shoulder with a wince before pulling out a gold key. "Open, Gate of the Lion! LEO!"

"Have no fear, Hikari-hime." The suave Spirit assured, straightening his tie. "Your knight has arrived."

"We've already talked about this, remember?" The pinkette reminded him. "You cried. A lot."

"I am the Lancelot to your Guinevere, and as he did, I will fight for your honor even when another man has claimed your heart."

"Guinevere cheated on her husband with Lancelot." Hikari deadpanned, and Leo shrugged at Zoro's annoyed glare.

"A man can dream."

"Not even in your dreams." She cut off, eyes rolling. "Right now, we have marines to beat up."

"Of course, hime. Allow me."

"Come on!" Nami ordered as the Celestial Spirit leaped to board the nearest enemy ship. "We need to get to the eastern harbor! It's nearly noon!"

The crew scrambled to get the Going Merry to its top speed, wind rushing into the full sails, and Gina perked up as the harbor came into view.

"Oi, I think that's…"

Chopper's ears twitched, Luffy and Usopp going quiet as Vivi's voice carried from the shore.

“I had a little adventure…”

The crew went still, listening, as Transponder Snails amplified their friend’s voice across all of Alabasta.

“It was a journey to cross the dark sea in search of ‘despair’. After I left the country, I saw such a vast sea, and on that sea, I found unbelievable, thriving islands. Creatures I had never seen before…Sceneries I could barely consider real…At times, the melody of the waves was quiet, swaying gently, as if easing my small worries. Other times, the melody was violent, laughing at me, as if it would tear apart my weak heart…In that dark, dark storm, I encountered a single, small, ship. The ship said to me, while pushing me onwards, ‘can’t you see that light?’ This wondrous ship, which never lost its way even in darkness, danced its way across the huge waves. The ship didn’t fight the sea, but its stem was pointed straight ahead, even during a headwind. And the ship pointed and said, ‘Look! There’s a light!’ History will soon call this an illusion, but to me, it is the only truth. And…”

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper flopped on the railings, dejected, and Hikari tilted her head back with a sigh, blinking away tears.

“That’s Vivi’s voice without doubt.” Zoro stated, and the Kung-Fu Dugongs sniffled at the dour mood that had befallen their crew-mates.

“They’re just broadcasting the ceremony being held in Alubarna.” Sanji muttered, teeth clenched around his cigarette. “She’s already decided that she wouldn’t come here.”

“No, that voice just resembled Vivi’s! That’s all!” Luffy argued stubbornly, pouting when Hikari pat his old straw hat.

“It’s past noon, captain. We need to go.”

“There’s no way that she didn’t come! Let’s get out and look for her! She’s definitely here!”

“Hey, this is bad!” Usopp yelped, jumping off the railing. “The Navy is after us again!”

“Shit, how many of them are there?” Hikari cursed, wings snapping open.

“Starboard!” Nami ordered as five Navy ships came around the coastline towards them.

“Give up, Luffy.” Sanji advised, the crew moving to adjust the sail while their captain stayed put. “Her case is different from ours.”

“Everyone!”

This pulled Hikari up short, catching Nami when the navigator stumbled in surprise, and Gina pointed to a rocky outcropping next to the harbor.

“There!”

And Vivi smiled back, Karoo at her side and the mouthpiece of a Transponder Snail in hand.

“VIVI!”

“KAROO!”

“See, she came!” Luffy cheered.

“VIVI-CHAN!” Sanji called, noodling over, and Hikari laughed as the Dugongs clambered up to her shoulders, chattering and waving.

“Let’s go back!” Usopp yelped, scrambling off. “Better hurry!”

“The Navy is right there, too!” Chopper realized, accepting Raphael’s flipper up onto the pinkette’s head.

“I came to say goodbye!”

And the happy bubble popped.

“I can’t go with you! Thank you so much for everything! I’d like to go on more adventures, but there’s no ignoring that I love this country! So I can’t go! I…I…”

The sound of her tears flooded in, and Zoro wrapped an arm around Hikari’s waist to pull her in at the soft, pleading whine that managed to escape.

“I will remain here…But if we ever meet again someday, will you call me your friend again?!”

“You’ll forever be our-”

“Idiot!” Nami cut in, smashing a palm into Luffy’s mouth and smacking him onto the deck. “Don’t reply! The Navy has noticed Vivi! If we prove she’s connected with us, she’ll become a criminal. Let’s part without saying anything.”

Gentle fingers touched the X drawn on Zoro’s left forearm, and Hikari smiled.

“Who said we have to say anything?”

Sleeves were rolled up, and the seven crew-mates lined up against the stern’s railing, backs turned to Vivi and Alabasta as this symbol of their friendship was held high for her to see.

Cannonballs landed around the Going Merry, spraying the deck with water, and Hikari held up a gold key as Luffy broke, laughing.

“Open, Gate of the Water-Bearer! AQUARIUS!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Looks like the Navy has stopped following us.” Zoro voiced, glancing back at the open water to cast another sweeping glance.

“Hm…”

“We did shake them off, right?”

“Hm…”

The swordsman fixed his down-heartened crew-mates with an annoyed look, which Leonardo and Raphael tried to mimic.

“What’s with those indifferent replies?”

“I miss her!” Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper wailed, earning a snort of amusement from Gina.

“Don’t be whiny!” Zoro chided, Leonardo wagging a flipper reproachfully. “If you wanted her to stay with us that badly, you should’ve taken her by force!”

“Ah, you’re such a savage!” Chopper retorted, in tears.

“You’re the worst!” Nami agreed.

“Moss head.” Sanji bit out.

“Three Sword Style…” Luffy muttered, and Usopp glanced his way in confusion.

“Hey, wait, Luffy. Three Sword Style isn’t an insult.”

“…Four Sword Style.”

All five went very quiet at the feeling of a not-happy presence at their backs, and Michelangelo snickered from behind Hikari’s legs as she fixed the crew with a sharp, unimpressed look.

“Are you ganging up on him?”

“NO!” They squeaked out, and Gina started to laugh outright, breaking off another chunk of iron from a spear that Hikari had gotten for her from the previous skirmish.

“Looks like we finally made it off the island. Good job.”

Everyone froze as that familiar voice registered, and Donatello squeaked when Michelangelo was thrown back, starlight glittering off Hikari’s skin as Zoro shoved Leonardo and Raphael out of danger, already drawing Wado.

“Here to avenge your organization?!” He bit out as Miss All-Sunday stepped onto the deck. “I’ll take you on!”

“Why are you here?!” Nami yelped, fumbling to put together her Clima-Tact as Usopp pulled out a megaphone.

“Enemy attack! Enemy attack!”

“WAIT!”

Gina’s shout even brought the unruffled assassin up short, and the Iron Dragon planted herself stubbornly between her new crew and her old coworker.

“She’s not here to kill us.”

“Are you sure?” Chopper wondered, taking in the tension.

“You trusted me about the swan-teme.”

Taking a deep breath, Hikari nodded, though Sanji was already lost in beautiful-lady bliss and needed no convincing.

“Why are you here?”

“Monkey D Luffy, you haven’t forgotten what you did to me, have you?”

“Luffy!” Sanji burst, turning to start shaking their captain violently. “What’d you do to that beautiful lady, you bastard?! I’m asking you what you did to her!”

“Hey, you! Don’t lie!” The rubber captain retorted as this newcomer calmly set up a chair to sit in. “I didn’t do anything to you!”

“Yes, you did. What you did to me was unbearable.” Miss All-Sunday replied easily, leaning back in her seat. “Take responsibility.”

“Who’s that, and what’s going on?” Chopper wondered, tugging on Hikari’s hand as Sanji continued his tirade and Usopp kept declaring warnings over his megaphone.

“She was Crocodile’s partner in Baroque Works.” The pinkette explained, keys flipping between her fingers.

“You don’t make sense!” Luffy declared, untroubled by Sanji’s demands. “What do you want me to do?”

“Let me join your crew.”

“WHAT!?!” Said crew shouted back.

“You made me live then when I wanted to die.” Robin explained simply, and this declaration brought Hikari up short. “That’s your crime. There’s no place for me to go or go back to. So let me stay on this ship.”

“Oh, I see…” Luffy mused. “Then I guess we have no choice. Okay!”

“LUFFY!!!” The crew burst, and he grinned.

“Don’t worry. She isn’t a bad person. Right, Gi-chan?”

The Iron Dragon nodded, and Hikari sighed as Usopp pulled out a table and two chairs, notepad in hand.

“I need a drink…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari, Zoro found, had a good head for alcohol.

Two kegs in, matching mug for mug, she did not betray a hint of drunken imbalance or slurred speech, though relaxation had certainly set in a keg ago.

“I didn’t think of it too much before, but dragons must have stolen whole islands’ worth of beer to get wasted.” She had muttered in explanation, turning with a frown as Michelangelo flew past, Raphael snickering. “Oi! You’re supposed to be helping him learn to block, not throwing him around the ship!”

Zoro, meanwhile, was watching as Gina and Leonardo sparred, blades clashing as they tested each other’s reflexes.

The Iron Dragon was right, she had only picked up a few basics of how to use a blade, and Leonardo was showing her the rest, katana spinning in his flippers.

Usopp was ignoring them, staring down their newest crew-mate from across the table, though she hardly seemed perturbed, amusing Luffy and Chopper with her Devil’s Fruit powers.

“Pay attention!” The sharpshooter demanded, attempting to look stern. “Answer my questions honestly! I’ll ask you one more time. What’s your name?”

Then he paused, considering.

“Ah, I’m Usopp. Nice to meet you.”

“My name is Nico Robin.” She replied easily, amused.

“Okay, then. Nico Robin. What’s your occupation?”

“An archaeologist.”

Hikari paused on her next sip, head tilting just so as Chopper clambered onto her lap.

“I come from a long line of archaeologists.”

“Hm, I see…That kind of family, huh?” Usopp muttered, scribbling away.

“What the hell…?” Zoro grumbled, and the pinkette giggled.

“I guess we’re interviewing new crew-mates now.”

“I became an archaeologist, and then a wanted criminal.” Robin continued, as easily as if discussing the weather. “That was when I was eight. Since then, I’ve spent the past twenty years hiding from the world.”

Zoro saw the sudden flinch of her shoulders, that flick of the eyes, and frowned into his mug.

Hikari had such a soft spot for children, and even though Robin was nearing thirty, the thought of her as a child seemed to be tugging at those instincts.

“Since you were eight?” Usopp repeated, surprised. “By yourself all this time?”

“But then, there was no way for a child to be able to survive alone on the sea. So, in the end, in order to protect myself and in order to achieve my goal, I’ve chosen to follow various rogues. So that’s how it was.”

“So does that mean that Crocodile was just another rogue to you?” Usopp clarified, Nami turning her head briefly from where she sat atop the stairs.

“Yeah, I guess. In order to get closer to the Rio Poneglyph.”

“You know about Poneglyphs?” Hikari voiced, surprising her crew-mates and earning a calculating look from Robin.

“Yes. What do you know?”

“I know they exist.” The pinkette replied, shrugging. “And that it used to be the language that Celestial Spirits used, before humans forbade them. I think only Crux would really know, now.”

“Crux?” Chopper piped up, hiding from Robin against her torso.

“He’s basically the library of the Celestial Spirit World. All the history of their world and ours is in his head.”

“Where is his key?” Robin asked, voice suddenly tight, and Hikari shrugged.

“No one has any idea. He’s a silver key, but there haven’t even been rumors of where it is since the time of Lucy Heartfilia, his last key-holder.”

Zoro noted the resignation in Robin’s eyes before she shuttered it away with a nod, attention returning to Usopp with a mask of amusement.

“Thanks to that, I’ve become good at doing things behind the scenes. I’m sure I’ll be able to help you guys, too.”

“You’re full of confidence.” Usopp noted suspiciously, twitching at the sound of a hammer working in the storage room. “What’re you good at?”

“Assassination.”

“Luffy!” Usopp wailed, scrambling from his chair. “This investigation has concluded that she’s too dangerous!”

Hikari snorted at the sight of said captain being tickled by Robin’s disembodied hands.

“Are you guys listening?!”

“Seriously!” Nami cut in, stern enough to grab everyone’s attention. “Being dealt with so easily…How pathetic! She was the vice president of a crime syndicate until just recently. How are we gonna let such a woman join us? Even if you could deceive idiots, you can’t deceive me! If you pull any weird stunts, I’ll have Kari kick you out!”

“Why am I always the threat?” Hikari wondered idly, and Zoro snorted into his mug.

“Okay, I’ll keep that in mind.” Robin agreed, placing a small leather sack on the table. “I just remembered, I brought some of Crocodile’s jewelry with me…”

“Wow!” Nami gushed, belis in her eyes as she rushed down. “I love you, sis!”

“So much for not being deceived.” Hikari drawled as Zoro and Usopp gave their navigator unimpressed looks.

These looks only intensified when a wave of hearts came down the stairs, preceding Sanji and a plate of snacks.

“Oh, love…Floating love…I’m driftwood that just lays its burnt-to-a-crisp body in that stream…I’m driftwood that has been struck by the thunderbolt that is your beauty and caught in a raging torrent…”

“You see this?” Hikari pointed out to Chopper, who watched curiously as the cook placed a slice of cake before Robin with a flourish. “Don’t ever do this.”

“And his reaction is no surprise.” Zoro grumbled.

“Yeah.” Usopp agreed. “We just have to consider that he was a lost cause from the start.”

“In any case, now that it’s come to this, the three of us are the last holdouts.” The swordsman pointed out, arms crossing.

“Indeed, they’re so simple-minded, or should I say lax.”

“Hey, Usopp!” Luffy called, grabbing the sharpshooter’s attention to show that Robin had made faux-antlers on his head for a Chopper impersonation.

All three collapsed into hysterics, and Hikari sighed, gulping down one last mugful of beer as Zoro ground his teeth.

“You should have expected that.”

“You’re with me, right?” He begged, grabbing both her shoulders with a shake. “You’re not going to be taken in, right?!”

“Hey, hey, of course I’m with you.” Hikari assured, patting his shoulders when Zoro slumped onto her in relief. “What are the odds she’ll have a gold key, anyway?”

“OI!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits. And now, I beckon you to my side at once! Pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Scorpion! SCORPIO!”

“Wicked!” The Celestial Spirit cheered, stretching to his full six-foot height as the massive metal tail-gun attached to his lower back flexed outward before curling over a shoulder, the word ‘Antares’ engraved in the head.

He was dark-skinned, hair half red and half white, chest bare over a Scorpio-symbol belt and red cover, bandages wrapped around forearms and shins where skin would have met dark gloves and shorts.

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were already in awe, eyes sparkling with stars, and Scorpio smirked, soaking up the attention.

“Been a long time since I’ve been in the human world.” He noted, turning to Hikari with a wide smile. “And my girl has told me a lot about you, little hime! It’s an honor!”

“I feel the same.” The pinkette replied, smiling. “And thank you, for giving that book to Aquarius for me. It was a big help on our journey through Alabasta.”

“My girl hasn’t loved a key-holder in a long time, little hime. If you ever need me, I’ve got your back!” Scorpio promised, hands in a universal rocker sign as he grinned.

“So cool!” Luffy praised, Chopper echoing his assessment.

“What can you do?” Nami wondered from where she was evaluating her newest treasure. “Scorpio is a combat-oriented Spirit that uses sand to attack at a distance.” Hikari explained, and Usopp oohed as said Spirit flexed his tail. “His tail fires sand at a high velocity, enough to shatter stone and wear through steel, and he can manipulate it.”

“Impressive.” Sanji noted, lighting a cigarette. “No wonder key-holders in Alabasta would want a Spirit like him.”

“And why he has not shared a key-holder with Aquarius.” Robin noted from where she was sunning on the stern-side deck with a book. “There is not much water in Alabasta.”

“It’ll be wicked to finally have the same key-holder as my girl.” Scorpio agreed, almost giddy. “And a bunch of our friends, too! Can’t wait till you find that old goat, and that stick-in-the-mud dancer!”

“Dancer?” Sanji perked up, hearts in his eyes. “Hikari-hime, you should look for the dancer first!”

“I’ll find them when I find them, pervert.” She cut off, glaring, as Scorpio waved his tail, Raphael and Michelangelo laughing as they clung to the length, Leonardo looking on in disapproval and defeat when Luffy joined them.

“Though you should be careful.” Robin voiced serenely, glancing up at Zoro’s cautious grunt. “Key-holders are rare in the Grand Line for a reason. Other key-holders may hear of your current collection and target you, or the Navy will. They seem to have a special dislike for anyone who is not a World Noble having keys.”

“If they want my keys, they can try to pry them out of my cold, dead hands.” Hikari hissed out, eyes flashing gold.

“We won’t let anyone get the chance, sensei!”

“Yeah!”

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper paused as they registered this unfamiliar voice, turning to see Donatello in the doorway to the storage room, beaming with pride.

“Did that Dugong just…?” Zoro voiced, dumbstruck.

“I did!” Donatello answered, voice warm and excited, and showed the leather collar with its array of wires and little speaker peeking through his fur. “I thought it would be difficult for us to communicate, so I made this translator! Sorry it took so long, it seems Dugongese is a few degrees off from most human languages.”

“Oh my gosh, you’re a little genius.” Hikari gushed, scooping him up for a cuddle.

Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo immediately crowded around, chattering animatedly, and Luffy yelped as Scorpio disappeared from under him with a chuckle, Usopp and Chopper landing on top of him.

“FINALLY!” Raphael nearly shouted once his own translator was fitted on.

“Dude, took you long enough!” Michelangelo agreed, sounding very young in comparison to his brothers.

“So now they talk.” Zoro voiced numbly, and Sanji nodded, baffled.

“What did we piss off to deserve this?” Gina wondered, snickering when Leonardo smacked her leg.

“You’re just upset I’ll be able to tell everyone how you keep lowering your guard on your right side and getting hit in the head.”

“Oi!”

“Ow! Hey!”

“Oh, are we hitting each other now?”

“OW! You little-”

“Don’t start anything you don’t want me to finish.” Hikari warned, Raphael pausing with a curled flipper in the air over Michelangelo’s face and Gina freezing in place, fingers wrapped around Leonardo’s shell and his tail arced back to kick her in the face.

“You’re a very lively bunch.” Robin noted as the pairs disengaged with some grumbles, Chopper hiding behind the Iron Dragon’s legs.

“You’ll get used to it.” The pinkette drawled, smacking Luffy’s hand when he moved to poke at the translator on Donatello’s neck. “Or go insane. Either or.”


	17. Jaya Arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's Jaya!
> 
> Skypiea is a rather long arc, so it's gonna take time for me to watch it all, let alone write out the chapters. It might end up with more parts than Alabasta, depending on how things work out. Hopefully, this extra-long chapter will tide you guys over!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> DragonPrincess18

Stretching backwards, Hikari released a slow breath as every muscle unwound, easing to full extension as she reached back to grab each ankle.

Bronzed skin was on display in a green sports bra and dark leggings, strength highlighted underneath soft curves, and the pinkette breathed in slowly as her forearms rested against the smooth deck.

An easy flex, and her legs slowly rose off the floor in a leisurely arc-

"AH!"

THUMP!

BAM!

CRASH!

Hikari sighed as a chorus of groans filled the air, slitting an eye open.

"Really?"

"How do you bend your spine like that?" Gina complained, levering herself off a flattened Michelangelo, her black tank top and exercise shorts damp from exertion.

"Practice."

"Why do _we_ gotta do it?" Raphael grumbled, shoving off a few loose planks that Usopp had set aside for repairs. 

“So if you have to dodge a sword coming at your head, you won’t sprain something.” Hikari drawled, lifting her torso off the deck and bringing her legs around to sit properly.

“A true warrior must find balance in all things.” Leonardo pointed out sagely, still holding the pose, and Raphael glared as Donatello wobbled trying to reach the same arc.

“Find balance in _this_.”

Hikari rolled her eyes heavenward as the pair of combative Dugongs wrestled across the deck, slinging insults, and glared at Zoro’s snicker from where he was swinging weights.

“I blame you and Sanji for this.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Come on, try again.”

Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo groaned from where they were sprawled on the deck, and Hikari huffed in amusement.

“Are you giving up already?”

“This is a strategic withdrawal…” Michelangelo wheezed, nunchaku flopping over his chest.

“A chance to reconsider our strategy…” Donatello panted, unable to do more than weakly wave a flipper.

“And our life choices…” Raphael grumbled, voice muffled by wooden planks.

“You guys could always join Gina and Leo, you know.”

The three Dugongs paused as Leonardo was tossed through the air into the mast, katana clattering against the railings.

“Damn it!” Gina grunted, losing ground as she blocked Wado’s blade with both arms, and yelped when the dull edge hooked around her knee to send the girl toppling over.

“Your footing is off.” Zoro noted, pulling out Yubashiri. “And you keep overextending. Get up and try again.”

“Well, I feel well-rested!” Michelangelo chirped, suddenly upright.

“Time to get back to work, right sensei?” Donatello agreed quickly.

“Yeah, let’s give it another go!” Raphael added, scooping up his sai, and Hikari snickered at their sudden gung-ho attitude.

“That’s what I thought.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nestled between Zoro's legs as he napped against the portside railing, Hikari hummed thoughtfully as she turned a page in the new medical tome Virgo had brought from the Celestial Spirit World, watching as Chopper absorbed the words and diagrams with rapt attention.

Nami was up on the stern-side deck, working on her maps in the shade of her tangerine trees, and Usopp was by the bow, making more Tabasco Stars so the fumes could be blown away by the open ocean, happily answering Donatello's questions on the process.

Luffy was on his favorite seat at the figurehead, on the lookout for Sea Kings or dolphins or whales to gawk over excitedly, Robin sitting a few yards away reading quietly in a lawn chair, a perspiring drink at her elbow provided by Sanji before he had disappeared for the usual weekly cleaning of his kitchen.

Pantherlily was helping Gina through kata, patiently adjusting her stance, and Leonardo was folded into a meditative stance nearby, waiting for his turn at a spar once the Spirit was satisfied the Iron Dragon could continue on her own.

The Going Merry was finally calm, bobbing along on the way to a new adventure...

A rather colorful explosion erupted from the kitchen, neon-bright pinks and blues and oranges and yellows escaping the open window, and Hikari sighed when Zoro jerked upright, arms tightening around her waist, as Raphael and Michelangelo took off across the deck in hysterics as an equally-colorful Sanji burst from the kitchen.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!!! I'M MAKING TURTLE SOUP!!!"

And Zoro laughed so hard he started tearing up, hugging her tighter and nearly toppling over, even when Chopper tumbled free with a yelp and Hikari slapped his shoulder.

"You're not helping!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m intrigued.”

Zoro paused in swinging his weights, eyeing Robin suspiciously as the archaeologist watched him from over the cover of her current book, completely at ease in her chosen lawn chair.

“With what?”

“With you and Dragon-san.” She answered easily, turning a page leisurely. “I’ve read about dragons, due to Gina’s rather unique nature. Considering certain circumstances, I never expected to see their mating rituals for myself.”

Zoro choked on air, nearly fumbling his weights, and glared at Robin’s untroubled smile, ears burning.

“Wh-What are you talking about?!”

“Was it meant to be a secret?” The woman wondered innocently, glancing up as Chopper ran by with the Dugongs, all of them laughing while Luffy followed in a chaotic game of tag. “Anyone who has done research can tell, and likely quite a few who have not. After all, Dragon-san wears your token, doesn’t she?”

All Zoro could do was sputter, turning even redder.

No one had mentioned it, but Hikari had not hidden the fact she still used his old bandana as a hair tie, though the swordsman had gotten a replacement in Alabasta.

“Unlike most species, female dragons do not look for a protector in a mate, but a partner.” Robin continued. “It speaks of your own strength that Dragon-sama shows any interest at all. I’m interested to see the process for myself.”

Before the swordsman could find any curses to say, something hard bounced off the railing on his left to distract from Robin’s analysis.

“Ow! What was that?” Michelangelo whined, rubbing his head with both flippers, and Gina hissed from where she was doing push-ups, metallic scales forming as a larger chunk bounced off her back.

“Hail?” Usopp wondered, looking up as Hikari and Nami stepped out of the kitchen.

“That’s not hail.” The pinkette realized, pulling out a gold key at the sight of a massive ship falling towards them. “Open, Gate of the Ram! ARIES!”

“Wool Wall!”

Fluffy pink wool covered the Going Merry in a protective dome, and Chopper yelped as the ocean rocked them violently, displaced as the galleon hit the water on their stern.

“Hang on!” Zoro bit out, catching the Dugongs as he grabbed onto the railing. “Hold onto the ship!”

Nami clung to Hikari’s arms as the Going Merry rolled, and Aries caught Chopper before he toppled across the deck, squeaking when Sanji grabbed hold with hearts in his eyes.

“Don’t worry, Aries-chan! I’ll protect-”

BAM!

“Focus, pervert!” Hikari snarled, fighting for balance.

“Dream!” Usopp yelped, hugging the mast where Luffy had wrapped his rubbery limbs firmly around the circumference. “Yeah, this must be a dream!”

“Turn the rudder! The rudder!” Nami ordered, squealing when Hikari hauled her onto the deck to grab Gina before the Iron Dragon was tossed overboard.

“No way that’ll work in these waves!” Zoro shot back, cursing as hunks of metal and wood bounced off Aries’ wool and splashed the Going Merry with seawater on every side.

“Cast aside your worries.” Usopp intoned, eyes closed. “Calmly close your eyes…When you open your eyes, a quiet morning lies before you-”

The sharpshooter released a high-pitched scream when the first sight to greet him was a falling skeleton, and Hikari rolled her eyes.

“Aries!”

“Sumimasen.” The Celestial Spirit replied, fading back through her Gate as a second key was drawn.

“Open, Gate of the Water-Bearer! AQUARIUS!”

With a sweep of her arms, the ocean calmed, and Aquarius floated to the deck as everyone straightened, confused.

“Do I want to know where that ship came from?”

“Wish I knew.” Hikari muttered, glaring skyward.

“Why the heck did a ship fall from the sky?!” Luffy burst as Chopper sat up dizzily.

“There’s nothing there for a ship to have fallen from, and we didn’t see anything that would have thrown a ship that big…” Donatello muttered, flippers crossing as he thought.

“Oh man, the Grand Line is a crazy place!” Usopp whined, trembling.

“Damn thing almost crushed us…” Gina grumbled, glancing over the water to see the various chunks slowly sink below the waves.

“Thanks for the help, Aquarius.”

“Be more careful, brat.” The mermaid Spirit warned, already disappearing through her Gate. “I don’t want to hear you getting into another bad situation without me again.”

“Sure thing.”

“What’s wrong, Nami-san?” Sanji wondered, no longer distracted, and the navigator waved their Log Pose.

“What’re we gonna do?! Our Log Pose is broken! It’s stuck pointing upwards!”

“Log Poses don’t break that easily.” Donatello voiced, climbing onto Raphael’s head despite his grumbling. “They’re made to take lots of abuse, or they wouldn’t be useful on the Grand Line. You’d have to completely shatter the glass or crack the needle nearly in half.”

“That’s not it.” Robin agreed. “It was updated by an island with stronger magnetism. If the Log Pose needle is pointing upwards, that means the Log has been caught by the sky island.”

“Sky island?” Raphael burst, knocking Donatello off in his surprise.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Hikari drawled as Luffy perked right up.

“What’s that? A floating island?!”

“Did that ship and those bones fall from there?” Usopp chattered, unnerved.

“But I can’t see anything like an island in the sky.” Zoro argued, glancing up at said lightly-clouded sky.

“That’s not it.” The archaeologist corrected. “To be precise, a sea is what’s floating.”

“A sea?!” Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and the Dugongs parroted, awestruck.

“What, the sky is an ocean?” Gina clarified, brow furrowing. “How?”

“I’m getting more and more confused.” Sanji agreed.

“Yay!” Luffy cheered, almost vibrating out of his skin with glee. “There’s a sea with an island floating in the sky?! Alright! Let’s head there right away!”

“Hey, guys! Turn the rudder upwards!” Usopp ordered, squeaking when he was smacked upside the head.

“Ships don’t _fly_ , idiot.” Hikari reminded them, unimpressed. “There might be an island up there, but I’m the only one who can get there right now.”

“Then you can fly the ship up!” Luffy decided, earning a punch in the face.

“Does it look like I can lift this ship all the way up there?!”

“To be honest, I’ve never seen the sky island, nor do I know much about it.” Robin continued after eyeing the byplay a moment.

“Yeah! It’s impossible for an island or a sea to float in the air! So the Log Pose really must be broken!” Nami voiced, and Gina sent her a flat look that Michelangelo mimicked.

“Like Reverse Mountain shouldn’t exist? Or Little Garden?”

“The Grand Line’s a weird place.” Raphael agreed, helping Donatello up as Leonardo nodded sagely.

“There are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy.”

“Our concern right now should not be the Log Pose, it should be how we get to the sky.” Robin agreed. “No matter what weird situations this ship gets caught up in, or how panicked we get, we must not doubt the Log Pose. This is an ironclad rule. What we should doubt is rather the common sense in our heads. There’s definitely an island where it’s pointing.”

“And how do you suggest we learn how to get there?” Hikari wondered, arms crossed, and the archaeologist smiled.

With a little help from the Dugongs, a rusted old coffin was pulled onto the deck to join the bones Usopp had nearly tossed overboard, and Robin got to work.

“What’s that woman doing, opening the coffin?” Chopper squeaked, failing to hide behind Hikari’s leg with a queasy Michelangelo.

“Can you learn something from that?” Zoro wondered, shifting to keep Donatello and Raphael from getting too close as Leonardo climbed up onto his shoulder for a better look.

“I don’t know.” The former assassin replied, painstakingly reconstructing the skull.

“You’ve got strange interests!” Nami claimed, hiding behind the mast, and Hikari rolled her eyes.

“Luffy’s interests are meat and picking his nose. This is actually pretty nice, considering.”

“A pretty woman and the dead.” Sanji approved. “Now that’s an interesting combination.”

“Where’s Luffy?” Zoro wondered at the reminder of their captain, and Gina jerked her thumb out towards the wreckage, where Luffy and Usopp were exploring.

“I think he’s trying to kill himself in the stupidest way possible.”

“That sounds like Luffy.” Hikari deadpanned, unimpressed.

“Restoration complete.” Robin voiced, setting down the skull. “The holes here are man-made.”

“I see…” Sanji voiced, crouching to take in the pair of holes made in the right side. “Then this guy was pierced there and died, huh?”

“No, these are indications of medical treatment. It’s craterization, isn’t it, Doctor-san?”

“Yeah.” Chopper agreed. “In the past, they made holes in the skull in order to constrain a brain tumor. But that’s a medical technique from very long ago.”

“So he’s been dead a long time.” Hikari surmised.

“That’s right.” Robin replied, at ease. “It’s been at least two hundred years since he died. He was in his early thirties. He fell sick when travelling on the sea and died. The reason his teeth remained in good condition compared to his other bones is because tar was rubbed onto them. This custom is characteristic of some areas in the South Blue. So considering history, that was a ship for an exploration party from the past.”

Picking up a book, the woman flipped through for a moment before nodding.

“Here it is. The ‘Saint Briss’ of Briss, a kingdom in the South Blue. It set sail two hundred and eight years ago.”

“Definitely looks like the ship that fell.” Gina agreed, pointing to the figurehead. “Especially that bit.”

“This ship probably wandered in the sky for at least two hundred years.” Robin agreed as Nami came out from behind the mast.

“You can find out all that just by looking at bones?”

“Dead people may not speak, but they do hold information. If this ship was for an exploration party, it should still hold various records and evidence.”

“Yeah, but the ship sank in the sea-”

Nami cut off to see Luffy and Usopp flailing in the water now, shouting, and Hikari rubbed the bridge of her nose with a sigh.

“Boys?”

“On it, sensei!”

With a bit of coordination, Luffy and Usopp were dragged, sopping wet, back onto the Going Merry, and the rubber boy grinned proudly.

“Hey, everyone! I did it! I found something incredible! Look at this!”

With that, he opened a rolled parchment to reveal a detailed map of a place that was, according to said map, Skypiea.

“A map of the sky island?!” Michelangelo blurted, starry-eyed.

“See? See?” Luffy prodded as Nami took the map for closer study. “Does this mean that there’s really an island in the sky?!”

“Not the weirdest thing we’ve seen so far.” Hikari pointed out as Luffy, Usopp and Chopper began a happy dance.

“And how do you plan on getting there?” Gina voiced, piercing their bubble. “It’s in the sky, geniuses. Last I checked, this ship can’t fly.”

“This only means it might be possible.” Nami agreed. “There’re tons of fake maps out there.”

“You never know which are fake until you try to follow them.” Donatello pointed out, bolstering their spirits. “Whether the sky island is real or not, isn’t the adventure figuring out the answer?”

“Then let’s go!” Luffy replied, as if it were the easiest thing in the world, and their navigator went off.

“Listen, Luffy! I’m telling you, we don’t know how to get there!”

“You’re the navigator! Figure something out!”

“There’s some things you can’t just ‘figure out’, you know!”

“I don’t care! We’re going to the sky!”

BAM!

“If you don’t have wings, you don’t get to comment.” Hikari scolded, Raphael leaning over to poke a downed Luffy with his sai. “We need to figure out how _that_ ship got to the sky island, or we’re screwed. The Log Pose won’t point anywhere else until we do.”

“What we need now is information, as Robin said.” Nami agreed. “If a huge ship like that really went to the sky, then there’s definitely a way for this ship to go as well. Let’s somehow pull out whatever records remain in that ship!”

“But the ship has completely sunk.” Usopp pointed out.

“If it sank, then we’ll salvage it!”

“ALRIGHT!” Luffy and Usopp cheered, nets in hand, and Leonardo slumped.

“Which means _we’re_ going down there, huh?”

“What if we get eaten by a Sea King?” Michelangelo blubbered, teary-eyed.

“Then we’ll be eating good tonight.” Raphael retorted, spinning his sai with a smirk.

“I have so many reservations…” Donatello whimpered, worrying the wrappings on his staff.

“You’re not going alone.” Hikari assured, and Zoro sighed in defeat as she fixed Usopp with a sharp-toothed smile. “Right?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Donatello’s help, Usopp fashioned four barrels into functioning diving suits for Luffy, Zoro and Sanji that were connected to a rudimentary air-hose supply and communications array.

“Well, well, you really make us do reckless things.” Their captain noted good-naturedly, being encased head to toe as he was, and Sanji visibly noodled.

“Nami-san! I’ll be sure to find a clue to the sky!”

“Make sure those two don’t hurt themselves being idiots.” Hikari advised a less-enthusiastic Zoro, patting his barrel with a giggle.

“Why aren’t you going?”

“Somebody has to stay here and make sure the others don’t do something stupid, either.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on her.” Gina joked, yelping when she was unceremoniously smacked upside the head, and Nami sent them off with a grin.

“Good luck!”

Flipping Aquarius’ key between her knuckles, Hikari watched as the trio disappeared underwater, bubbles popping up from the sudden displacement as her Dugongs joined with quick assurances to be safe.

“This is Chopper.” Their reindeer said from the controls, holding the brakes in his Heavy Point. “Everyone, please respond.”

“This is Luffy!” The rubber boy replied, voice tinny. “There’re tons of monsters down here, over!”

“Is this a giant sea snake’s nest?” Zoro wondered aloud, annoyed.

“This is Sanji. Whoa! They looked this way!”

“Okay.” Nami stated, and Usopp boggled.

“Okay?!”

“You’d better not die.” Hikari warned, grip tightening on her key.

“They’ll survive, don’t worry!” The navigator assured, and Gina gave her a flat look.

“Is that why you didn’t go down there?”

Hikari frowned as a strange beat faintly reached her ears, head turning in confusion, and Gina grunted, rubbing at an ear in annoyance as she glared around.

“What the hell is that?”

The noise grew louder, nearer, and Hikari spotted a large ship heading their way, which was alive with crewmen chanting along to a whistle and cymbals.

“Salvage, salvage! Salvage, salvage!”

“What the heck is that?” Usopp wondered, lowering his goggles for a better look.

“Company, halt!”

“Aye aye, sir!”

Hikari stared up at the large monkey-and-banana-themed vessel with a blank expression, and Gina face-palmed as the equally-monkey-like captain jumped into view.

“Prepare to salvage the ship! The sunken ship belongs to me, the king of salvagers and the boss of the Masira Pirates!”

“Why do you punish me like this?” The pinkette asked skyward, and Chopper reached out to pat her shoulder comfortingly.

“Hey, you! What’re you guys doing there?!” The captain, Masira, demanded. “This is my turf!”

“Your turf?” Nami parroted, glancing nervously to the apparatus Usopp and Chopper were still maintaining.

“That’s right. Every ship that sinks in this territory belongs to me. You haven’t touched anything that’s mine, have you, huh?!”

“And if we did, you overgrown-?”

Gina’s growl was cut off by Hikari’s hand over her mouth, backing down at her disapproving glance.

“Looks like he’s going to salvage the ship.” Robin noted, untroubled.

“Yeah, that’s what it sounds like.” Usopp agreed.

“Then what? Doesn’t this work for us?” Nami pointed out.

“Quit mumbling!” Masira demanded. “Answer my question!”

“Excuse me!” Their navigator replied, smiling sweetly. “Can I ask you a question?”

“You’re asking me a question? That’s fine! Ask me anything!”

“It looks like you’re going to salvage the ship. Is that right?”

“Looks?” He replied, puffing up proudly. “Hey, do you find me that monkeyful? That means handsome. Do you think I am?”

“No.” Hikari deadpanned, not budging when Nami elbowed her and lied.

“Yeah!”

“Oh, come on, stop it!”

“So, are you gonna salvage it?” Usopp repeated, working hard on the air bladder.

“Of course! If there’s a sunken ship in front of me, I’ll salvage it! I’m that kind of a man! If it’s on the water, I’ll sink it and salvage it! I’m that kind of a man! There’s no ship that we can’t salvage!”

“Then, is it okay if we watch you do it?” Nami wondered innocently.

“Hm? Oh, I see, is salvaging work new to you?” Masira replied, chuckling. “Okay, go ahead and observe it!”

“Alright!” Nami cheered quietly. “Let’s see how things go for now, everyone.”

“Boss! There’s trouble!”

“Well, that didn’t take long.” Gina muttered as the other ship came alive with concern.

“What’s wrong?”

“The members who went into the sea to set the cradle are…”

“Did they get hurt by Sea Kings?” Masira asked, all business.

“Well, it looks like they were beaten up by someone.”

“What?! Are you saying there’s someone down there in the sea?”

“Called it.” Hikari deadpanned as Nami and Usopp went pale.

“Hey, you guys!” Masira called, nearly startling Chopper out of his fur. “There’s someone in the sea! Be careful!”

“Okay!” Nami stammered out quickly, deflating with relief.

“We could take him…” Gina grumbled, and Hikari pat her hair.

“No point in beating up someone that stupid, kid.”

The Masira Pirates certainly put on a show for their audience, dramatic as they were, and when the cradle went down-

“What’s going on?!”

Usopp scrambled to cover the ‘speakers’, almost lying across the mechanism while still pumping the air supply with one foot, and quickly spoke up before Masira could ask what that was.

“Wh-What’s that monkey?! What’s that monkey for?!”

“Oh, this one?” The other captain voiced, gesturing to his figurehead with a grin. “You have a discerning eye! You’re right, this is no ordinary prow. Launch Barco-Hunter!”

“Aye aye, sir!”

And the cymbal-wielding monkey was lowered into the ocean on a pair of ropes, Usopp and Chopper boggling at the sight.

“Wow! Amazing!”

“It’s really amazing!”

“We should probably be more concerned that someone might break it.” Hikari pointed out, and the pair blanched.

“Oh, right…”

“Alright!” Masira stated once everything was in place, a tube in hand. “I’ll start blowing air!”

“What?” Nami voiced, disbelieving. “No way…Is he going to breathe into that and lift the ship up?”

A heavy exhale went down the tube like a bubble, and a voice came over the speakers on Masira’s ship.

“The ship’s body has risen!”

“Apparently, yeah.” Gina noted, wide-eyed.

“Now, pull it up!”

“Aye aye, sir!”

A scream came through the speakers then, and Hikari winced at the high-pitched volume.

“Boss! The crew that’s in the water-”

“What’s the matter?!” Masira demanded. “What’s happened, guys?!”

“There’s someone in the ship! Boss! Help!”

When this cut off with another scream, the monkey-like captain jumped onto the railing with a roar.

“How dare they hurt my guys?! Who the hell are they?! I’m coming! Keep working on the salvaging operation!”

“Aye aye, sir!”

“If we have to, I’ll take the ones on the bow, you take the ones on the stern.” Hikari stated flatly, Gina nodding.

“No problem.”

A rumble went through the water, and Nami pointed as a large shadow inched beneath them, far larger than both ships combined.

“Shit.”

And then the lines went taut, moments before a turtle the size of an island surfaced, said tubes caught in its mouth.

“Fuck!” Hikari hissed, Gina’s arms already hardening with iron scales as a ball of condensed starlight formed in the pinkette’s hands. “Spit them out! CELESTIAL DRAGON’S CANNON!”

The turtle choked, mouth opening in a booming cry when the attack exploded against its neck, and the crew panicked around a calm Robin as the hoses went slack.

“Why would you do that?!”

“Dragons are not known for their calm rationale when something threatens their mate or offspring.” The archaeologist pointed out as a second Celestial Dragon’s Cannon made contact.

This time, a cloth-wrapped Luffy smacked into the deck, four dizzy Kung-Fu Dugongs clinging to his chest, followed closely by Zoro and Sanji, weighed down as they were by canvas bags.

“Set sail!” The swordsman ordered, panting. “Hurry up and get out of here!”

“He’s crazy…” Sanji wheezed, just as breathless.

“I’m glad you were safe!” Usopp blubbered. “Yeah, let’s get away from that turtle anyway!”

“Turtle?” Zoro echoed, frowning as Hikari rushed to check him over for injuries. “No, there was a monkey in the sea!”

“He must be one of the sea animals.” Sanji agreed.

“He was getting along with Luffy for a while.”

“Since they’re both monkeys.”

“But when he saw this stuff that we got from the ship, he suddenly started going on a rampage.”

“He went on a rampage like a gorilla!”

The story was cut short when night suddenly fell over the sea, and Gina paused in lifting Leonardo off Luffy’s head, skin prickling.

“What?!” The sharpshooter panicked, grabbing onto Hikari’s arm as she helped Zoro up. “What’s going on?!”

“It became night?!” Chopper sputtered, clinging to the pinkette’s leg now.

“Can’t be!” Nami denied, checking her watch. “It’s not that late yet!”

“Considering the sun was out a second ago, I don’t think we just skipped the sunset.” Hikari pointed out, glowing faintly to provide light in this sudden darkness.

“Something’s wrong with the turtle.” Gina voiced, and Zoro jerked when he caught sight of said massive creature, who was open-mouthed and unmoving.

“What the hell is that?!”

“Hey, get a clue!” Usopp chided. “That thing ate you and the ship! If it hadn’t been for Kari, you’d have been goners!”

“Why is it nighttime?” Luffy wondered, sitting up and sending Michelangelo and Raphael sprawling with groans.

“Luffy, give me a hand!” Zoro ordered, pulling on ropes at the mast as the crew went to work. “We’re setting sail!”

“Raph, Mikey, secure the sail!” Hikari barked, causing the two Dugongs to hop up and join their brothers.

“HOLD IT! YOU PUNKS!”

Masira landed on the railing then, and Hikari leveled him with an unimpressed look.

“Don’t think you can get away after stealing treasure from my turf!”

“Crap, it’s the crazy monkey!” Michelangelo squeaked, hiding behind Leonardo as he drew both katana.

“Guess he wants a beatdown!” Raphael growled, though Donatello shrunk back, wide-eyed.

“If you mean ours!”

“Boss!” The other crew shouted in fright, trembling. “Behind you!”

All eyes turned forward, freezing at the sight of monolithic dark figures on the ocean, many times larger than even Reverse Mountain itself, weapons in hand and rearing back to-

“MONSTERS!!!”

And the entire Straw Hat crew jumped for the oars, hurtling away at such a speed that the Going Merry’s hull sometimes skimmed the water, and no one dared stop until day had returned, slumping in fatigue once the danger was gone.

“No way…” Zoro grunted when Hikari slumped against his shoulder, winded.

“No way can something be that big…” Usopp wheezed, Donatello and Michelangelo flopped over his chest.

“Man, the Grand Line is just one mystery after another…” Sanji complained, lighting a fresh cigarette. “Today, too.”

“A huge galleon fell from the sky.” Gina agreed, flat on her back with Raphael.

“The needle of the Log Pose is now pointing to the sky.” Nami added, frowning at said compass.

“A weird monkey appeared to salvage the ship.” Leonardo muttered, leaning against Chopper as the reindeer nodded.

“Then, we saw a huge turtle that ate the whole ship.”

“Then night came.” Robin noted, eyes closed.

“And, at the end, we saw huge monsters who were dozens of times larger than the Giants!” Luffy finished, arms flailing.

“Yeah, that about sums it up.” Hikari decided, gaze sweeping over the crew for injuries.

“Yeah, those guys scared even me.” Masira agreed, and Michelangelo squeaked, burrowing under a startled Usopp.

“It’s the scary monkey!”

Before Zoro could blink, Hikari was up and punching said ‘monkey’ towards the horizon.

“GET OFF OUR SHIP, JACKASS!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What on earth did you guys go into the water for?” Nami complained, gesturing wildly at the pile of old weapons and vases and rusted armor. “This stuff is all junk, and I don’t see any clues on how to get to the sky!”

“Like I said, there was nothing!” Zoro retorted, Leonardo nodding at his side.

“Well, that’s the truth, Nami-san.” Sanji admitted. “It was clear that the ship had already been plundered, or perhaps that there was some sort of mutiny and they killed each other.”

“Then all the more reason that we need information!” The navigator argued. “You see, if we are to go to the sky, that means what happened to that ship could happen to us! We need information to stay alive, and what’d you get?! Rusty swords, dishes, and a live octopus?! We need stuff like a journal or a sea chart!”

“Those things would have been damaged just by going into the water.” Hikari pointed out, cuddling Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo.

“What’s that?” Gina wondered when Luffy clanked up, covered head-to-toe in rusted metal.

“Armor.”

CRASH!

“I got pretty seashells for you, Nami-san!” Sanji cooed, ignoring their downed captain as Nami stormed away towards Robin.

“I don’t need them, you big dummy!”

“Nami-san’s cute when she’s mad, too!”

“You’d better keep your distance from her right now.” Usopp advised, Chopper nodding along.

“Hey, we’ve got an octopus!” Luffy cheered, picking up said unfortunate sea life. “Let’s make some takoyaki!”

“Do you ever _not_ think with your stomach?” Hikari wondered, rolling her eyes when Sanji made quick work of said octopus and handed her some fresh takoyaki with a trail of hearts.

“Here you go, Hikari-hime!”

“You’re intolerable.”

“Can I have that?” Gina wondered, brightening when the whole plate was offered to her.

“Aw, I wanted some!” Michelangelo whined, Puppy-Dog Eyes at full power, and the Iron Dragon glared as she gave him a couple.

“Menace.”

“Oi, can I have-”

“No!”

“Alright!” Luffy declared as Gina tried to save her takoyaki from two hungry Dugongs. “Jaya rudder full!”

…

“Nami, which direction would that be?”

“Starboard!”

“If we go to Jaya, won’t the Log Pose reset?” Donatello wondered as his brothers climbed up Gina’s torso, complaining whenever she popped a takoyaki in her mouth.

“…STOP JAYA RUDDER!” Luffy shouted, turning on their navigator with a frown.

“Hey, Nami! What’s the deal?!”

“What? You’re the one who decided to go to Jaya.”

“Oh, yeah…But I didn’t think this’d happen!”

“It’s your fault that you didn’t think of it! The Log Pose has always worked like this, right?”

“Oh, yeah…” Luffy muttered, turning back to the crew. “Hey, listen up! Since I’m the captain, I’ll decide where we’re going!”

“What a novel idea.” Hikari drawled as Zoro propped his chin on her head with a sigh.

“I wanna go to the sky island!”

“Okay, but how?” Nami reminded him.

“We’re best off asking someone.” Usopp said around his mouthful of takoyaki.

“Yeah, let’s ask in Jaya.” Luffy agreed.

“Then we should go to Jaya.” Nami concluded.

“Alright, then! Jaya rudder full!”

“We just had this discussion.” Gina reminded him, snickering as Raphael and Michelangelo deflated when the last takoyaki went into her mouth.

“It’s not as if a Log can be stored as soon as we get there.” Robin voiced. “So why don’t we go to Jaya and leave before the next Log gets stored?”

“I guess we need some luck.” Nami conceded.

“Okay, then we’ll do what you just said.” Luffy agreed amicably. “Alright, guys! Let’s go to Jaya, Land of Meat!”

“Some days, I just want to punch him.” Hikari admitted, Zoro hiding a snicker in her hair.

“Don’t we all?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Still don’t see it, Usopp?” Raphael called up to the crow’s-nest, where said sharpshooter was scanning the horizon with binoculars.

“No, I don’t see it yet.”

“This Jaya island isn’t that far, right?” Zoro muttered, blocking Gina’s sword-arm and knocking Leonardo aside when he jumped down from the mast for a downward slash.

“Yeah, since the weather has been stable for a while now, we should already be in the island’s climate.” Nami agreed, frowning.

“Then Jaya must be a spring island.” Luffy decided, sprawled on the figurehead with Chopper, who nodded.

“It feels nice and warm.”

“And those seagulls mean we’re closer than you think.” Donatello agreed, pointing up as a few of said birds flew overhead. “They never fly too far from shore.”

And suddenly, the seagulls hit the deck, dead.

“What happened?!” Michelangelo wailed, Chopper flailing.

“They were shot!”

“Oh, let’s make yakitori!”

BAM!

“Have some compassion for five seconds!” Hikari scolded as Chopper, Donatello and Michelangelo crowded around the birds.

“Shots?” Usopp voiced, confused. “I didn’t hear any gunfire.”

“Look, I found a bullet!” The little doctor voiced, holding up the evidence. “Considering the direction that they were flying, the bullets came from the direction the ship’s facing!”

“I thought I heard a pop…” Hikari admitted, thoughtful. “But I figured it was the ship settling…”

“Are you saying that shots came from an island that we can’t even see yet?” Nami clarified, startled. “That’s impossible.”

“When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.” Donatello intoned as Zoro stepped up, frowning.

“Then what kind of eyesight, sniping skills and rifle do you think this sniper has?” Usopp wondered, strangely awed. “They were shot somewhere else and just happened to fall now.”

“You’re awfully cheerful, since he could just as easily shoot you in the face.” Hikari pointed out dryly, and the sharpshooter squeaked, dropping to hide from sight.

“That’s more like it.” Gina taunted, snickering, and Leonardo slapped her knee.

“Come on, Kari-chan!” Luffy whined, hanging off the pinkette’s shoulders. “Can’t you get us there faster?”

“If I do, will you stop being a pest for five minutes?”

“Yup!”

Rolling her eyes, Hikari pulled out a very familiar key.

“Open, Gate of the Water-Bearer! AQUARIUS!”

“Don’t you have any patience?” The mermaid Spirit scolded, and Luffy beamed.

“Nope!”

“Menaces, the lot of you.” Aquarius grumbled, unable to help a smile. “Hold on tight.”

A wave of her urn, and the Going Merry rocketed across the water like a bullet, Luffy cheering and the crew screaming until another movement brought them to an abrupt halt with the shore in sight.

“Thanks.” Hikari forced out, knees steadying, and Aquarius snickered as Chopper rose dizzily.

“No problem.”

“Wow, cool!” Luffy voiced, hanging over the railing. “I see a neat-looking town!”

“Hey, hey, doesn’t it look kinda like a resort?” Usopp voiced, clambering down the mast.

“Yeah, it makes me feel like I want to stick around a bit.” Nami agreed once she straightened up.

“So all the pirates don’t put you off?” Gina drawled, jerking a thumb towards the harbor full of pirate flags and elaborate figureheads.

“Since when can pirate ships just openly line up in a harbor?!” The navigator denied, and a scream echoed from the docks.

“When there isn’t anyone to stop them.” Hikari deadpanned as Zoro dropped the anchor and Aquarius retreated through her Gate. “Open, Gate of Canis Minor! NIKORA!”

The little Spirit looked around for a moment, nose twitching, before looking towards the town with a purposeful squeak.

“Come on, kid.” The pinkette decided, smiling. “There’s a key here, and I’m getting it. You boys, stay here.”

The Dugongs whined at this declaration, deflating, as Zoro eyed her.

“We’ll be fine.” She assured, patting his arm. “Not much out there that can take on dragons.”

“Not and walk away.” Gina agreed, smirk dagger-sharp.

“Be careful.” Zoro cautioned, pressing a kiss to Hikari’s forehead and then Gina’s despite the latter’s grumbling protests, before fixing the four Dugongs with a look.

“Stay put.”

“Aw, no fair!” Michelangelo complained, fixing them with his best Puppy-Dog Eyes.

“How come _she_ gets to go?” Raphael demanded with a scowl.

“Because we’re going shopping.” Hikari replied, crouching to press a kiss to the red-masked Dugong’s head. “And I want you guys to protect the ship while we’re gone. Okay?”

“Of course, sensei.” Leonardo promised, bowing.

“Yeah, sensei…” The other three agreed more reluctantly, and she repeated the kiss on each of them.

“We’ll be back soon.”

Scooping up Nikora, Hikari swung over the railing with Gina close behind, waving off Nami’s stuttered protests as the Celestial Spirit’s nose aimed them down a side-street.

The town was a raucous, colorful affair worthy of pirates, with drunks and rowdy punks wielding all manner of pistols and swords and knives hanging around, some of whom paused to watch the pair of dragons walk by.

Hikari ignored them for the most part, following Nikora’s nose, and Gina gave a red-eyed glare to anyone who stepped too close, fierce enough with her many piercings and sharp fangs to scare most of them off.

“See anything you like?” The pinkette wondered, glancing into shop windows.

“Not my style.” The younger dragon muttered, dismissing the wild colors and patterns on display before pausing. “Well…”

Catching the interested note in her voice, Hikari turned, brow quirking at the store Gina had stopped in front of and the black leather sleeveless trench coat on display.

By the time they stepped out twenty minutes later, after giving the owner a thorough warning on inflating prices, Gina was the happy holder of multiple band t-shirts, dark-wash jeans, spiked belts, and said leather trench coat that was now pulled over her current black tank top and frayed leggings.

“Happy?” Hikari wondered, smiling, and the younger dragon flushed pink.

“It’s alright. Better than borrowing all the time.”

“Yeah, well-”

“Hey there, sweetheart.” An older man cut in lecherously, smirking in the face of their unimpressed glances. “What’s a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?”

“Walking away.” She drawled, turning, and Nikora growled when a calloused hand grabbed her arm.

“Hey, don’t be like-”

There was a definite SNAP, and the surrounding pirates went very green as their fellow went down with a blood-curdling scream, arm bending in the opposite direction than it should.

“No touching.” Hikari stated dully, fixing any lingering bystanders with a cool stare that had them hurrying along.

“And I thought _Luffy_ was the stupidest guy around…” Gina mused, stepping over his writhing body as her fellow dragon continued down the street.

“There’s idiots everywhere.” Hikari brushed off, lifting Nikora onto a shoulder. “The trick is finding ones that are worth the headache. Are we getting closer?”

The tiny Spirit nodded, pointing down another street, and they followed his directions with little prompting before coming upon a little hole-in-the-wall.

The interior was dark and close, candles carefully placed in various shelves to provide light among the old books, incense burners and various knickknacks, tapestries hanging from the walls and dreamcatchers swaying from delicate hooks in the ceiling.

An older woman sat behind the counter, purple eyes sharp in a smile-weathered face and hair a fading blonde, and Gina hung back, inspecting an intricate vase that seemed to be made of black flame, as Hikari stepped forward.

“What are you ladies doing in a humble shop like mine?”

“Looking for something unique.” The pinkette replied, aware of Nikora’s gaze as it fixed on a nearby glass case.

“I have many unique things.” The owner assured, gaze flicking to the little Spirit. “But I suspect I know what you have in mind.”

“Then the question is what you have and how much you’re asking for.”

“Yes, I suppose it does.”

Working the tumbler lock, a silver key was removed from its case and placed on the counter between them.

“Pyxis.” Hikari noted, starting to smile. “I’m sure he’s useful in a place like the Grand Line.”

“You’re the first key-holder to think so.” The owner stated, approval in her eyes. “Most come in hoping to find Scorpio or Tauros, or even Aquarius, and end up leaving disappointed with this silver one.”

“Seems pretty short-sighted to me. Nikora has been a big help to me, just like Horologium, Pantherlily, Carla and Happy.”

“That’s quite a collection for a key-holder so young.”

Hikari huffed out a laugh.

“You have no idea.”

Fingernail tapping on the work-worn wood, the older woman nodded.

“Fifty beli.”

Gina jerked her head around at the number, and Hikari quirked a brow.

“That’s awful low for a Celestial Key.”

“Not a lot of key-holders that are interested in a silver key on the Grand Line.” The woman replied easily. “And even less that I would trust to take him. Consider it a renting charge.”

Studying her for a moment, the pinkette nodded.

“Deal.”

Money and key exchanged hands, and Nikora yawned as they left, fading back through his Gate.

“What do you wanna do now?” Gina wondered, glancing up to check the sun.

“Let’s get something to eat and head back to the Merry.” Hikari decided after a moment, heading for the smell of freshly-made food nearby. “Hopefully, Luffy hasn’t-”

The Iron Dragon yelped when she suddenly smacked into her elder’s back, pulling back with a wince at the momentary awkward angle on her ankle.

“Oi, what-?”

And then the smell hit her.

 _Blood_.

Hikari took off through the streets at top speed, zeroing in on a bar that proclaimed itself Pubs and Pies, the doors swinging open from the force of her arrival alone.

Blood was spattered on the wooden floor, leaking from a bad scrape over Zoro’s eye and Luffy’s bloody mouth, and her own eyes bled gold as the perpetrator raised his fist for another blow.

“Touch them again, and you won’t have a lot of time left to feel regret.”

Her low threat caused the bar’s patrons to go very quiet, and Nami was clearly relieved enough to be in tears.

“Another stupid dreamer, huh?” The blonde man sneered, seeing no threat in a pretty young woman with pink hair. “Pathetic weaklings, all of you!”

“I’m not going to repeat myself.” Hikari stated coldly, Gina freezing at her back, and Zoro cursed under his breath.

Expression twisting into a maniacal grin, the man turned to throw his fist into Luffy’s face-

Then the whole world spun, twisting out from underneath him, before he slammed face-first into the floor, both arms twisted back at a painful angle and a foot planted solidly between his shoulder-blades.

“I’m sorry, did you think I was bluffing?” Hikari growled out, giving the wrists in her grip a subtle twist so the man cried out in sudden pain. “Because let me assure you, _I never bluff_.”

“Hey!” Another man sputtered, wearing a pretentious white fur coat over his bare, tattooed chest and strange blue sunglasses. “Do you even know who you’re dealing with?!”

“That’s Bellamy the Hyena!”

“He’s an upcoming rookie pirate worth fifty-five million beli!”

“Oh dear.” The pinkette drawled, pressing Bellamy’s thumbs at such an angle that he screamed. “I’m so frightened, I don’t know what to do. Please, forgive me.”

When this earned flinches and silence, she looked to Nami.

“What happened?”

“He just attacked Luffy!” The navigator blurted out, releasing her frustration and anger in a rush. “And when I asked the bartender about the sky island, they all-they all laughed at me! And those two wouldn’t fight back!”

A few of the surrounding pirates trembled when Hikari leveled a reptilian stare their way, though one found his voice.

“The sky island’s a myth! There’s no such thing!”

“I suppose you think there’s no such thing as dragons either?” She drawled, mouth turning in a sharp-fanged smile, and most of their audience nodded rapidly.

“Of course-”

“No way they ever existed-”

“Just a story-”

And every last one of them went quiet, slack-jawed, as massive scaled wings unfurled from Hikari’s back, sparkling golds and silvers in the lamplight.

“Pathetic, every last one of you.” She bit out, unimpressed. “Those who can’t hold onto their dreams don’t deserve to call themselves pirates.”

“Hikari.”

Luffy’s serious tone caught her attention, and Hikari met his steely brown eyes for a moment before sighing.

“Fine…”

Releasing Bellamy, she stepped over his prone body and curled a wing around Nami, guiding her away from the bar.

“Come on. These dumbasses don’t know anything useful.”

“Hey!”

Zoro scowled when he turned to find that Bellamy’s first mate had put his massive knife to Gina’s neck.

“Did you think you could mess with us and get away with it?!” He shouted, furious. “Make one more move, and she’ll lose her head!”

Brow quirked, Hikari leveled him with an almost amused look before a great CRUNCH had everyone else in the bar going very pale.

“Eh, not bad.” Gina admitted around her mouthful, chewing noisily. “Could use some real steel, though.”

“What…?” He stuttered, disbelieving, and the girl grinned wide to show off sharp fangs, bloody eyes bright.

“Did you think she was the only dragon here?”

“Here’s the deal.” Hikari voiced, untroubled. “Either you keep standing there and we move you, or you move and we leave. Which one is it?”

Slack-jawed, he almost tumbled backwards, and Gina chuckled, a ‘gihihi’ that made at least one onlooker piss themselves.

Zoro gave a little shrug at the pinkette’s concerned glance, heading for the door, and Luffy scooped up his hat by the door.

“Oi, you!”

Hikari paused on the threshold, curious, as Bellamy stumbled up onto his feet.

“How about I buy you? What’ll it cost to have you come with me?”

Nami was not surprised that _this_ was enough for Zoro to finally reach for Wado Ichimonji, but Hikari just scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief before turning away without acknowledging Bellamy further, carelessly grabbing the swordsman’s tense arm to wrap around her shoulders.

The street outside was mostly undisturbed by the action inside the pub, people bustling away quickly at the sight of them, and Gina turned to give both her captain and crew-mate an assessing look.

“Jeez, you’re both a mess.”

“Not much different than you on a regular day.” Zoro retorted, mouth quirking in a smile, and she huffed a laugh.

“Watch it, old man, or you’ll throw your back out with the size of your ego.”

“Or your stupidity!” Nami scolded, glaring over the pink-haired dragon’s head.

“Honestly, the lot of you.” Hikari sighed, frowning as she reached out to press gently on Luffy’s torn lip.

“The sky island exists.”

This unexpected declaration brought the Straw Hats up short, focusing on the large, black-haired pirate with the gap-toothed smile that was sitting in the street eating cherry pies.

“You’re that guy…” Nami realized, and he chuckled.

“Why so angry, young lady? They’re the ones who won the fight.”

“What?”

“The new era they’re talking about it crap!” He continued, grinning. “The era where pirates have dreams will be over, they say?! People’s dreams have no end! Isn’t that right?! Outdoing others isn’t easy! They can go ahead and laugh at us! When you aim high, you sometimes come across fights not worth fighting! Isn’t that right?!”

Luffy just stared back throughout this speech, stone-faced, and Zoro tugged on Hikari’s shoulders.

“Let’s go.”

With a nod, she followed, Gina and Nami in their wake, before Luffy eventually broke his staring contest to join them.

Usopp had enlisted Chopper and the Dugongs in helping do repairs while most of the crew was gone, and the Going Merry was fairly patched up by the time they returned, visibly covered in unpainted planks where debris had bounced off.

“Luffy! Zoro!” The sharpshooter shouted, aghast. “Why are you wounded?! What happened?!”

“Nami-san! Hikari-hime! Gina-chan! Are you all right?!” Sanji worried, rushing to throw down the ladder.

“Doctor!” Chopper wailed, flailing, and Raphael smacked him upside the hat.

“ _You’re_ the doctor, genius!”

“Oh, right…”

With Leonardo and Donatello scrambling around for medical supplies, the little reindeer assessed Luffy and Zoro thoroughly, happy to proclaim they would only need a few bandages before getting to work cleaning up all the blood and disinfecting the few gashes and scrapes that still bled.

“So, what kind of Moguera monster did you fight?” Usopp wondered after the Dugongs returned with said bandages, and Luffy grinned easily.

“Pirates. But that’s okay, it’s all over now.”

“Even if it’s over for you guys, it’s not over for me!” Nami bit out, and Hikari chuffed a laugh against Zoro’s chest, pressed close to his side where the swordsman was reclined against the railing. “What’s with you guys?! You’re men, right?! When someone provokes you, you should just go ahead and beat them all up! Actually, better yet, why not just blow up this whole annoying town?!”

“So what was that stuff you said earlier?” Zoro retorted, remembering all their navigator’s warnings about starting a fight here.

“What’s past is past! Don’t talk about ancient history!” Nami seethed, and Gina wisely backed away. “Do you want me to floor you?!”

“Hey, what’s she in such a mood about when she’s unhurt?” Usopp wondered, and Luffy shrugged.

“I don’t know.”

“Oh, yeah!” Michelangelo piped up, grinning. “Did you learn anything about the sky island?”

“Sky island?” Nami hissed, expression dark, and all four Dugongs hid behind Hikari in fright. “Who cares?! All I did was mention ‘sky island’, and the entire bar broke out laughing! Did I say something funny?! What’s with them?!”

Hikari grunted when Usopp and Chopper joined the Dugongs, slitting an eye open.

“Oi, stop scaring the kids.”

“It’s quite lively up there.” Robin noted as she stepped over the railing with bags. “Why are you so upset?”

“Oh! Welcome back, Robin-chan!” Sanji greeted enthusiastically, already noodling. “Would you like to eat first, or shall I prepare your bath?”

“Oh, Robin, did you go somewhere?” Luffy wondered.

“Yeah. I got some clothes and information about the sky island.”

“That’s right!” Nami seethed, pointing. “You, Robin! This all happened because you started talking about that sky island! If it doesn’t exist, I’ll send you to a watery grave!”

“Ah, leave her alone for now.” Usopp advised, peeking around Hikari. “Or rather, you’d better not get close to her. Just don’t rock the boat.”

A disembodied hand held a map up to Luffy, who blinked.

“Here, captain.”

“Oh, it’s a treasure map!”

“Looks like a regular map.” Gina pointed out as Sanji and Usopp crowded around.

“It’s this island.” Robin explained, heading to the girl’s dorm. “The town drawn on the left is Mock Town, where we are now. And you see an X on the other side, right? I heard that a man who doesn’t blend in Jaya lives there. His name is Montblanc Cricket. A man who talked about dreams and was driven out of this town. You might have something in common to discuss.”

“Then why don’t we try going there?” The rubber boy decided, and Raphael climbed up onto Zoro’s shoulder, scowling.

“What about those salvagers?”

“Please tell me those idiots aren’t back already…” Hikari hoped as Gina pulled up the anchor.

“They are!” Michelangelo replied, clinging to her back as the Going Merry pulled away from the dock under Nami’s direction. “We heard their weird song! Usopp and Chopper said so!”

“We can take ‘em.” The Iron Dragon replied, cracking her knuckles.

“I’d rather we not waste time on them at all.” The pinkette replied, shrugging. “But if we have to, it should be quick.”

Of course, it did not take long to find the salvagers at all.

What _was_ surprising was that there was apparently another salvager ship themed after monkeys.

“Hey, hey, you guys!” The captain shouted, more an orangutan than a gorilla, with flowing blonde hair. “Quit mumbling over there! Ha! Honestly, I got all worked up wondering who you guys were!”

“That’s quite a reckless face you’ve got! What species are you?” Luffy wondered, and the entire crew was up in arms.

“I’m human, you moron!”

“You punks! Don’t you know Shojo-sama?!”

“No.” Hikari deadpanned, causing all of them to face-plant.

“Now, now…” Shojo waved off, playing cool. “Looks like your pirates. Did you know that Crocodile, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, was defeated? When you consider my abilities, that post may come to me. So I’ve been getting all worked up waiting to be contacted.”

“Really?” Gina drawled, arms crossed.

“ _You_ wanna be one of Seven Warlords?” Raphael agreed, disbelieving.

“Well, in any case, the great part about me is that I haven’t had my hair cut in all my twenty-five years of life. Now, aren’t you surprised?”

“Sounds stupid.” Luffy told him plainly, causing Donatello and Michelangelo to snicker.

“Now, now, what you say really gets me all worked up. Listen. You will come out of the tunnel that is my anger into a sea of blood.”

“Okay, whatever.” The rubber boy dismissed. “But there’s a place we wanna go, so move aside.”

“Idiot!” Shojo finally burst, breaking his calm. “This area is my turf! If you wanna pass through, pay the toll!”

“What’s he mean by his turf?” Usopp wondered, hiding behind Chopper. “He’s talking like Masira.”

“Did Masira say stuff like that?” Luffy wondered, curious, which immediately caught their enemy’s attention.

“What? Masira?! What about Masira?”

“Kari-chan punched him off our boat, but…”

“Punched?!” Shojo raged. “How dare you do that to my brother?! This is revenge for Masira!”

“Bring it on, banana-for-brains.” Hikari challenged, cracking her knuckles, and Zoro rolled his eyes.

“Sound wave!” Shojo called, grabbing up a microphone. “Havoc Sonar!”

Cursing, Gina covered her sensitive ears with both hands, and Zoro caught her shoulder before the girl toppled over, grunting when Hikari turned to bury herself in his side to escape the horrible screeching noise that was tearing the other ship apart.

“Now, everyone! Stop gawking and let’s get through here while we can!” Nami ordered, throwing the Dugongs up towards the sail.

“AH!”

Then a plank of wood cracked.

“Shit.”

“This isn’t good!” Usopp wailed as the deck began to splinter and peel apart. “The waves made it to this ship after all! The ship’s starting to fall apart, particularly the repaired areas! The ship’s body is worn out enough as it is!”

“Fuck!” Hikari hissed, blood dripping out of her ear as Chopper collapsed against her leg. “Open, Gate of the Water-Bearer! AQUARIUS!”

The mermaid Spirit turned to the other ship with a glare promising death, swinging her urn around with both hands.

“BACK OFF!!!”

The force was enough to not only send Shojo’s ship flying, but to move the Going Merry on its original path at thrice the speed, wood groaning and fragmenting into the water.

“Careful!” Usopp wailed, already running to retrieve his tools. “That darn orangutan wrecked the ship enough!”

“This ship has really started to fall apart.” Zoro pointed out as Donatello conscripted his brothers to help with repairs. “Maybe it’s about time to replace it?”

“Don’t you dare start saying inconsiderate things, too! You know exactly how we got this ship, right?!”

“Your girlfriend gave it to you, we know.” Gina replied, hand morphing into a hammer so she could rebuild the portside railing.

“O-Oi!”

“I know, Usopp.” Luffy assured, placing a nail. “Complaining won’t get us anywhere. Going Merry is an important part of the team. So let’s work hard and repair the ship!”

“Luffy…” Usopp blubbered, rubbing at his eyes. “You’re such a…”

CRASH!

“Whoops.”

“I assume you were going to say ‘disaster’.” Hikari drawled as their sharpshooter froze. “Because there’s no other word that works.”

“YOU IDIOT!!!”

“Hey, we’re here!” Nami called, consulting their map.

“So the guy lives here, huh?” Leonardo voiced, peering over the side for a look at the shore.

“Amazing!” Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Michelangelo blurted, gazing up at the massive building before them.

“That’s his house?! That’s a palace!”

“Is this Montblanc Cricket guy mega rich?!”

“Idiots.” Zoro chided. “Look closer.”

“A dreamer, huh?” Sanji mused, lighting a fresh cigarette. “He does seem to be vain.”

“Why?” Chopper wondered as the Going Merry dropped anchor, and Luffy’s eyes bugged when he jumped ashore.

“What the-It’s just a board?!”

“He’s definitely trying to project a certain image.” Hikari noted, rubbing her forehead.

“What kind of dreams did he talk about that would get him driven out?” Nami wondered, turning to Robin. “I don’t know the details, but I heard that he said a huge amount of gold rests in Jaya.”

“Gold?” Gina echoed, surprised. “Like buried treasure?”

“Well, I don’t know.”

“GOLD!” Nami cheered, beli in her eyes. “Dig the ground, Chopper! Gold will appear!”

“It will if I dig?”

BAM!

“That’s not how it works.” Hikari chided, scooping up Chopper before he could begin.

“Living alone in such a remote area?” Sanji muttered, walking by a tree stump that had been fashioned into a table.

“Hello, I’m coming in.” Luffy stated, opening the apparently-unlocked door despite Donatello’s protests. “No one’s here…Hello!”

“You idiot, wait!” Usopp shouted, scrambling to catch up. “What’re you gonna do if this guy’s dangerous?”

“Hey, he left out a book.” Leonardo voiced, picking up an old cloth-bound hardcover picture book. “It’s called ‘Noland The Liar’.”

“Wow, that’s a cool title!” Usopp approved. “Nice idea for a book!”

“You would think so.” Hikari drawled, frowning when Zoro pressed against her ear.

“‘Noland The Liar’?” Sanji repeated, surprised.

“You know it, Sanji-kun?” Nami wondered, taking the book to read the cover. “But it says it was published in the North Blue.”

“Yeah, I was born in the North Blue. Haven’t I told you guys?”

“That’s news.” Usopp admitted, hands on hips. “I thought you were from the East, too.”

“I grew up there. This is a famous story in the North. It’s a fairytale, but I’ve heard that this Noland guy actually existed long ago.” Sanji explained. “This is a story from long, long ago.”

“A story that took place four hundred long years ago.” Nami corrected, opening the book to read. “A man named Montblanc Noland lived in a North Blue country. Noland, an explorer, always talked about his incredible adventures. However, the villagers couldn’t tell if those stories were true or not. One day, he reported to the king after coming back from his travels. ‘I saw a mountain of gold on an island in the great sea.’ The courageous king set sail to the great sea to see if the story was true, taking two thousand soldiers along with him. After surviving great storms and battling against monsters, only the king, Noland, and a hundred soldiers made it to the island. However, what they found there was just a jungle. In the end, he was sentenced to death for the crime of lying. Noland’s last words were as follows: ‘That’s right! The mountain of gold sank in the sea!’ The king and the others were dumbfounded. No one believed Noland any longer, because Noland continued to lie until his very death. This book is based on the North Blue fairytale ‘Noland The Liar’. Alas, the liar died…before he could become a brave warrior of the sea.”

“Don’t look at me!” Usopp sputtered, flailing. “And don’t add in a heartbreaking sentence on your own!”

There was a great splash, and everyone turned to see Luffy disappear under the water.

“LUFFY!”

“Come on!” Leonardo shouted, leading his brothers into a dive after the captain as a new figure burst onto the shore.

“Who the hell are you?!” He demanded, bare-chested and strong from what must have been a lifetime of swimming. “You’ve got guts, relaxing at someone’s house without permission! The sea in this area is my turf!”

“Not another one.” Hikari complained as Sanji rushed to intercept.

“You’re after the gold, aren’t you? Die!”

Sanji and who must have been Montblanc Cricket traded blows, dodging and blocking equally, until the older man pulled out a pistol.

“Sanji-kun!” Nami shouted at the smoke-filled CRACK, though Sanji jumped back onto his feet.

“Don’t worry, it didn’t hit me.”

This was followed by more gunfire, which forced their cook onto the defensive, and Zoro shook his head as Luffy was thrown out of the sea like a landed fish.

“Idiot. You shouldn’t underestimate your opponent. Move! I’ll handle this!”

But there was a sudden tremble in Cricket’s arm, and Hikari pulled him back moments before the older man collapsed, out cold from the pain.

“Shit.”

After a quick smack to return his wits, Chopper took charge, having Gina get Cricket safely tucked into bed and examining him while giving orders to his Dugong brothers.

“Bring more cold towels! Open up the windows!”

“What happened?” The Iron Dragon wondered, and the little reindeer frowned.

“Caisson disease.”

“Is this guy sick?” Luffy wondered, standing on the windowsill.

“Yeah, it’s a sickness that divers sometimes get.” Chopper explained, laying the towels across Cricket’s upper body. “But it doesn’t usually become a longstanding condition.”

“That’s right.” Donatello remembered, nodding. “Due to a lack of decompression when surfacing from the seabed, the nitrogen dissolved in the blood gets released quickly and forms gas bubbles. Since those bubbles expand inside and outside of the blood vessels, they can inhibit blood flow and cause issues with the muscles and joints.”

“So it’s some bizarre phenomenon, huh?” Luffy concluded, whining at the smack he received.

“He probably kept diving every day without giving time for those bubbles to disappear from the body.” Chopper deduced, concerned.

“What for?” Nami wondered, bewildered.

“I don’t know, but he’s taking a risk. In some cases, caisson disease can cause death.”

“OLD-TIMER!” Masira and Shojo shouted as they suddenly crammed into the doorway. “Are you all right?!”

Usopp, of course, promptly freaked out.

“They’ve come to kill us!”

“What’re you guys doing here?!” Shojo demanded as Leonardo and Raphael drew their weapons. “What did you do to the old-timer?!”

Masira agreed as Michelangelo scrambled to hide behind Hikari and Donatello squeaked, toppling behind Chopper as the reindeer trembled.

“What?” Luffy replied, untroubled. “We’re looking after this guy right now, so go somewhere else.”

“Idiot! They aren’t really gonna hear us out!” Usopp protested. “They’re savages, you know! Everyone, evacuate through the windows!”

“You guys are so nice!” Masira and Shojo sniffled instead, much to everyone’s surprise.

“I know I said they were stupid, but _damn_.” Hikari muttered, earning a snort from Zoro.

“You guys live here, too?” Luffy asked, leading the large pair outside to talk.

“Well, the old-timer’s house _is_ the headquarters of the Saruyama Alliance.”

“But we sleep on our ships most of the time because this house is too small for us.”

“It’s because you guys are too big. Well, to those Giant guys you look like a ball of earwax, though.”

“He could make friends with a pissed-off Sea King, I swear.” Hikari noted fondly, and Gina snickered in agreement.

“He’s come around!” Chopper cheered, helping steady Cricket as he sat up, and Luffy sped right back in with a grin.

“Hey, old diamond-head! I wanna ask you something!”

“Sorry I caused you trouble.” The man apologized, releasing a plume of smoke courtesy of his cigarette. “I thought you were just more idiots after the gold.”

“What?! You have gold bullion?!” Nami squealed in excitement, and Raphael shook his head.

“You gotta one-track mind, lady…”

“What is it that you wanna ask me?” Cricket redirected instead.

“Old guy, we wanna go to the sky island! Please tell us how to get there!” Luffy replied, bouncing over.

“Sky island? You guys believe in the sky island?” He chuckled, and Gina had to grab Nami before their navigator clocked him.

“There’s no sky island, old guy?” Luffy challenged, frowning.

“No one knows.” Cricket admitted, taking another deep drag. “I know someone who said there is, but people call him a legendary big liar. His family became a laughingstock forever.”

Luffy turned to Usopp in surprise, and the sharpshooter flailed.

“It’s not me!”

“Noland The Liar.” Hikari deduced, and the older man tipped his head in acknowledgement. “In the book, it said his full name was Montblanc Noland…So he’s your ancestor, isn’t he?”

“A descendant?” Nami blurted. “Could this place be the island in that story?”

“He’s my distant ancestor.” Cricket agreed, annoyed. “What a nuisance. I doubt there’s a drop of his blood in my body. Although the Montblanc family was driven out of the country then and has kept a low profile, people continue to denounce our family to this day. But no one in the family hates him.”

“Why?” Chopper wondered as Michelangelo climbed onto his hat and Donatello crept closer, curious.

“Because Noland was an extraordinarily honest person. Noland’s last excuse in the picture book is like this. ‘That’s right! The mountain of gold sank in the sea!’ A stupid-looking face is drawn in this book, but he shed many tears and died a regrettable death. He was sure that the island he reached was Jaya, where he found the wreckage of a city of gold. He felt that there was no way it was just an illusion. Noland insisted that the ruins had submerged due to crustal movements, but everyone thought he was making excuses out of desperation. Noland was executed in front of the laughing onlookers, and only the name ‘Liar’ remained.”

“Oh, I see!” Usopp voiced, beaming. “You’re looking for the city of gold on the seabed in order to clear the Montblanc family’s name!”

“Don’t be silly!” Cricket bit out. “How honest my distant ancestor was, or how great an explorer he was, has nothing to do with me! Can you understand how a kid would feel being laughed at by strangers just because he’s the descendant of such an idiot?! That’s how I grew up!”

“…You may not be like him, but who he was shaped you.” Hikari stated softly, Zoro’s shoulders twitching and Gina clenching her fists. “Even if it was only so you ended up nothing like him.”

Cricket was quiet for a moment, absorbing her words, before nodding.

“Over the last four hundred years, many set sail to restore our family’s honor, though all of them went missing. I was ashamed of such a family. I ran away from home and became a pirate.”

“Oh, you’re a pirate, too?” Luffy voiced, cheery.

“It’s not that I wanted to become a pirate. I just wanted to escape from Noland’s spell. And over time, I came to have my own pirate group. At long last, I entered the Grand Line, and I spent all my time on adventures. But ten years ago, my ship reached this island by accident. Strangely enough, only I, who continued to hate the Montblanc family and Noland the most, made it here. The island didn’t have a city of gold, just like the picture book said. As I stood on a cape of the island, I felt that it was destiny. There was no place to escape to. If it’s there, that’s fine. If it’s not there, that’s fine, too. It’s not that I want to prove his innocence. This is a duel with the man who threw a wrench into my life. I want to set the record straight before I die.”

Usopp was tearing up rather dramatically now, which Michelangelo was mimicking rather well, to Raphael’s consternation.

“Then, what about them?” Luffy wondered, jerking his thumb out the door. “Why are those monkeys here?”

“There must’ve been an exciting drama spoken with the fists of men committed to exploring the seabed.” Usopp blubbered, and Donatello offered him a handkerchief.

“Those guys are fans of the picture book.” Cricket answered simply, and Gina snickered as Hikari sighed.

“Yeah, that sounds about right…”

“I think it was five or six years ago.” The man remembered. “They heard a rumor about me and barged in on me. They said, ‘we think Noland’s gold definitely exists!’ The sea around here is deep. In the dark, cold sea, you’re haunted by a deeper solitude. I just dived and searched alone every day. They just came into my life and became my underlings without my permission, and they romp around. Single-minded idiots like them…make me feel relieved, to be honest. Do you understand?”

Taking in Usopp’s sniffling and Luffy’s usual nose-picking, Hikari snorted.

“Yeah, a little.”

“I do.” The sharpshooter whimpered. “Yeah, real comrades give each other strength and…”

“Well, putting the story about those monkeys aside…” Luffy started, causing an annoyed flip in his crew-mate.

“Then don’t ask! Clench your teeth!”

“Like I said, I wanna go to the sky island, old guy!”

“You’re a hasty one.” Cricket chuckled, grabbing a book from the shelf by his bed. “Yeah, I did tell you, right? The witness to the sky island is that Noland The Liar. If you have anything to do with him, you’ll be laughed at like me.”

“What?! He’s been to the sky island, too?!”

“Unfortunately, this doesn’t say he did, but…” Cricket muttered, finding the page he wanted as he stood.

“A logbook?” Nami realized. “Could it be Noland’s?”

“That’s right. Read around there.”

“Amazing, a logbook from four hundred years ago…” The navigator marveled, appreciating the old leather before starting. “Sea Ephemeris Year 1120, June 21st, Sunny. We left Villa, a cheerful town. Following the Log Pose, we should be heading east-northeast from the harbor. We got a rare item from a bumboat that we came across during the day. It’s a ski-like one-person boat called a waver.”

This caused Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo to crowd around eagerly for more.

“It’s a mysterious boat that can generate wind and move even on a day without wind. It seems that you need to get the hang of it to ride, and I couldn’t manage it. Right now, it’s become a perfect toy for my crew.”

“If we get one, no one’s allowed to ride without supervision.” Hikari warned, and even Nami whined at the verdict.

“Is there more?” Leonardo wondered, climbing up onto Zoro’s shoulder.

“The power for this seems to be a product found only on the sky island, and I hear that many peculiar things like that exist in the sky.” Nami continued after pouting. “Speaking of the sky island, one of my explorer friends showed me a live skyfish. I was surprised at how strange the fish looked. To our ship, it’s still an unknown area, but as a sailor, I’d like to go to the sea in the sky one day. Montblanc Noland…He said ‘the sea in the sky’!”

“It’s just like Robin said!” Luffy cheered, swinging Michelangelo around in joy.

“And it sounds like the sky island was a pretty normal thing for people back then!” Usopp agreed as Chopper and Donatello danced in happy circles. “So it really does exist!”

“Too bad it doesn’t say how they plan on getting there.” Gina muttered, frowning when Zoro pat her head.

“We’ll get there.”

“Hey, get out here!”

The crew paused at this shout, filing out to find Cricket sitting at his stump-table with Masira and Shojo.

“I’ll start by telling you everything I know about the sky island.” He began, causing Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and the Dugongs to sit in an eager line like children at story time. “None of it’s certain, but it’s up to you if you wanna believe it or not.”

“Yeah, we believe you!” Luffy immediately assured, earning a smack from Usopp.

“Geez, you’re fast!”

“There’s a strange phenomenon that occurs in these waters.” Cricket continued, ignoring the byplay. “Sometimes, it’ll turn to night, even though it’s the middle of the day.”

“Yeah, we’re aware of that.” Hikari drawled, crouching to pat Michelangelo’s shell when he whimpered at the memory.

“Yeah! Night came, and then some monsters appeared!” Usopp agreed.

“The giants?” Cricket clarified. “There’s a story about where they come from, but forget ‘em for now. This sudden nightfall…It’s caused by the shadows of extremely compact clouds.”

“You mean cumulonimbus clouds?” Nami wondered, confused. “But it was too dark to be clouds…”

“Wow! You’re so dumb, old guy!”

BAM!

“Idiots don’t get a say in who’s dumb or not.” Hikari chided, and Luffy raised a thumb’s up from his new hole in the ground.

“Okay…”

“There are clouds known as cumuloregalis clouds.” Cricket clarified. “They pile high into the sky, but produce no air currents or rain. When they appear high in the sky, even sunlight is blocked out, bringing afternoon ‘nighttime’ to the ground. One theory has it that cumuloregalis clouds are fossilized clouds that have floated in the sky for thousands and thousands of years.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Nami objected. “Clouds with no air currents even after building up?!”

“Like an island full of dinosaurs?” Hikari pointed out, Gina rolling her eyes.

“Or weather that goes from sunny to snowy to thunderstorms in minutes?”

“You’re free to believe they can’t exist.” Cricket replied as the chastened navigator sat back down. “I’m not asking you to believe me.”

“They’re mystery clouds, then?” Luffy spoke up, and Donatello rubbed his temples as Leonardo sighed.

“Yes. Mystery clouds.”

“Pretty much.” The man accepted. “There’s still no explanation for them. Listen, if a sky island really does exist, that’d be the only possible place.”

“Okay!” Luffy cheered, hopping up. “Gotcha! Let’s go above those clouds! Get ready, everyone! Cloud rudder full!”

“I think we’re missing the part where he tells us _how to get there_.” Hikari hissed, knocking him back down so Cricket could continue.

“Now comes the real problem. Let me start by saying this…Put your lives on the line! The Knock-Up Stream is a current that shoots into the air. You can theoretically take it into the sky. Understand?”

“It’s a current that can send ships flying, right?” Nami clarified.

“Then it just needs to send us above the clouds!” Luffy decided happily.

“And crashing right back down.” Gina deadpanned.

“We’d have to get on when the clouds are there.” Zoro deduced, forearms resting on Hikari’s shoulders and chin propped on her hair.

“The key is timing.” Cricket agreed. “It’s easy to talk about being sent up the current, but it’s not gonna be as nice a trip as you guys think. The Knock-Up Stream is a natural disaster. It’s something that should normally be avoided.”

“How does a water current rise into the sky like that?” Donatello wondered.

“Naturally, we can only guess as to how that monstrous current works. No one’s dumb enough to jump in and find out, after all. The accepted theory goes like this. Deep beneath the ocean floor, there are large cavities, and low-temperature sea water seeps into them. The heat from the earth below turns that water into steam, and the resulting pressure causes an explosion on the sea floor. One big enough to send the sea flying and create a current into the sky! For about one minute, the sea continues to rise into the sky.”

“One minute?!” Raphael sputtered, wide-eyed.

“That’s one shell of an explosion!” Michelangelo agreed.

“The explosions change location each time, and occur five times a month.” Cricket explained, and even Leonardo’s jaw dropped.

“Five times a month?”

“But, you know, describing a grand natural phenomenon with words and logic is foolish.”

“So, basically, we gotta ride this current that only appears five times a month and hope the sky island shows up?” Usopp clarified, pale.

“Yeah. And if you miss, you’ll fall back down, slam into the ocean…and then you’ll end up at the bottom of the sea.”

…

“Alright, let’s give up on the sky island!”

Luffy just laughed, and Usopp could only follow along nervously for a moment before cracking.

“It’s impossible! You gotta have the luckiest luck that’s ever lucked to make it there!”

“We’ll be fine!” The rubber captain brushed off. “Let’s go!”

“Have you _seen_ our ship?” Gina wondered, gesturing to a heavily-patched Going Merry. “I’m surprised it hasn’t just split in half by now.”

“It can’t stand up to a gigantic disaster like that!” The sharpshooter agreed, sniffling.

“That’s true.” Cricket agreed. “Even in mint condition, that ship wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“WHAT?!”

“Speed, weight, strength…That boat’d be blasted apart in the explosion.”

Usopp struggled with his indignation for a moment before subsiding unhappily, Hikari watching him closely.

“See! It really is impossible!”

“But don’t you worry about that.” Their host assured easily. “I’ll have Masira and Shojo help take you there. Only after we strengthen your ship, of course.”

“Yeah! Just leave it to us!” The monkey brothers cheered.

“How long is that going to take?” Donatello wondered, brow furrowing. “We can only stay one more day before the Log Pose resets.”

“We won’t make it in time!” Usopp replied, much too cheery. “Seriously, old man! You’re not a psychic! I doubt you know, but how many days will it be until the Knock-Up Stream and the cumuloregalis clouds line up? No, no! How many months? No, how many years?!”

“Tomorrow afternoon.” Cricket answered simply, deflating the sharpshooter. “If you’re going, you better get ready.”

“We can’t make it in that time!” Usopp protested immediately.

“Oh? If you don’t like it, then just quit.”

“You’re lying!”

Muscles tensed, and Hikari reached back to hold Zoro’s hip as their crew-mate continued his accusations.

“This isn’t right! We just met you today! Aren’t you being _too_ nice?! Plus-”

“Hold on, Usopp!” Luffy argued, and the sharpshooter swung out his arm.

“Shut up, you!”

A low growl vibrated through Hikari, and Gina clenched her jaw.

“Tomorrow just _happens_ to be the perfect chance to go to this legendary, unknown ‘sky island’?! And you’ll help strengthen our ship and take us there?! That’s way too convenient! What exactly are you scheming?! Plus, you’re Noland The Liar’s descendant! We can’t trust you!”

This last caused a snarl that startled Usopp out of his tirade, and Zoro wrapped his arms around Hikari’s shoulders to calm her spike of temper.

“Old-Timer! Dinner’s ready!” Masira and Shojo shouted from the house, Sanji squeezing out between them.

“Nami-san! Hikari-hime! Dinner’s-”

The cook paused, sensing tension in the air, and Usopp tried to regain his wits.

“What? Are you gonna fight?!”

“Whenever ‘midday night’ is confirmed in Masira’s turf, cumuloregalis clouds appear in the southern skies the next day.” Cricket replied calmly. “And judging from its five-per-month rate, the Knock-Up Stream will probably be active tomorrow. It’ll happen somewhere south of here. It’s not a hundred percent certainty, but there’s a good chance it’ll be tomorrow.”

When Usopp made no move to say more, Cricket continued.

“I’m glad to have met fools like you. Now, let’s go and have some food. Take it easy at my place today, comrades.”

Zoro tugged her towards the house, and Hikari glanced back at Usopp’s slouched form for a few moments more before Sanji’s enthusiasm distracted her.

“Hikari-hime! I made this mousse for you!”

“Don’t care for it.”

“Can I have it?”

“No!”

“Aw, come on, Sanji!”

“It’s for Hikari-hime!”

“I don’t want any.”

“So I’ll just-”

BAM!

“OW!”

CRACK!

“Give Mikey the mousse, or the next hole is gonna be in your head!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, Kari-san.” Gina voiced as the festivities went into full-swing, bottles of alcohol changing hands more easily than food, and Hikari hummed from where she was leaning against Zoro’s arm. “What was that key you got today, anyway?”

“You got a key?” Chopper voiced, stars in his eyes.

“Show us! Show us!” The Dugongs cheered, and Hikari laughed as encouragement was shouted from all sides.

“Alright, alright! Give me room!”

“I’ve never seen a key-holder summon before.” Cricket noted good-naturedly, taking another swig. “In the Grand Line, it’s quite a treat. Go on, girly!”

Rolling her eyes as Zoro threw a fishbone in retaliation, the pinkette fished her new silver key out, a glow already pulsing over the metal.

“I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits. And now, I beckon you to my side at once! Pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Compass! PYXIS!”

The Celestial Gate opened with a flash, and everyone blinked before focusing in on the large red-feathered, white-faced, penguin-like bird before them, a charcoal-grey compass sitting atop its head.

“Aw…” Luffy whined, pouting. “I thought he was gonna be cool…”

BAM!

“Shut your mouth!”

“No, no, he’s right…” The Spirit sniffled, curling inward. “I’m not really useful for anything…”

“Bullshit.” Hikari cut off firmly. “Of all the Spirits I have, you’re gonna be the biggest help tomorrow.”

“He is?” The crew voiced, just as startled as Pyxis.

“Of course he is. We have to go south of here, right? Well, we can’t go south without a proper compass to make sure we don’t accidentally change course.” Hikari explained, hands on hips. “Pyxis is the best compass in the entire world, because he can steer us true even in the Grand Line.”

“You mean…” Nami began, brightening. “The magnetic fields don’t mess with his sense of direction?”

“Not even a little.” She assured with a smile.

“Awesome!” Luffy cheered as he rolled back from the wall. “So he’ll help us get to the sky island?!”

“Cool!” The Dugongs cheered, knocking their mugs of juice together with Chopper.

“You…” Pyxis stared up at his new key-holder for a moment before bursting into tears, and Hikari immediately scooped him up, humming softly and swaying.

“Hey, hey, what’s with the waterworks? Come on, it’s okay…”

“I didn’t really believe them when they said you were so nice…” The Spirit blubbered.

“You say that now…” Gina teased, yelping when Zoro reached over to smack her upside the head.

“Here, have a cup.” Hikari offered, sitting with Pyxis in her lap and offering some beer. “Let’s get to know each other, huh?”

The Celestial Spirit nodded tearily, and was swept away by the Straw Hats’ good cheer well into the night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once everyone’s bellies were full, the Straw Hats joined the Saruyama Alliance in fixing up the Going Merry for this unprecedented voyage, smoothing over the patchwork first to create a sturdy base.

The Dugongs went underwater with sheets of metal to reinforce the hull, and the monkey-crews were amazed when Gina hefted metal girders up onto her shoulder with ease, one hand already morphing into a hammer, and Hikari sprouted wings to fly up onto the mast, re-securing the joints.

Everyone was in high spirits for the late hour, working by the light Hikari expelled from her skin, and no one so much as thought of Mock Town.

Until the Bellamy Pirates arrived.

“Give us your gold.” Bellamy demanded, face still bruised from where he had been slammed onto wooden floor only hours before, and Gina scoffed as Luffy’s expression went dangerously blank.

“Or what, you’ll bleed all over us?”

“Do you want me to take the trash out, captain?” Hikari wondered, knuckles cracking as claws formed.

“No.” The rubber boy replied evenly, staring down Bellamy. “He’s mine.”

“I just heard the rumors about you.” Bellamy taunted, unintimidated by their captain. “Treasure someone else struggled to get has a special flavor all its own! Are you going to try and stop me?”

“Yeah.” Luffy answered simply, unmoved, and Bellamy cackled.

“I hate to ask, but can you fight?! Do you know how to throw a punch?! What can a coward like you possibly do?!”

The other pirate’s shins turned into springs, rocketing him through the air, and Zoro followed his zig-zagging path off the trees and the house and the ground, Luffy not even batting an eye.

“You’re a clan of natural-born morons who believe in a fish story told by some guy four hundred years ago! A city of gold?! A sky island?! The era of dreams is over, you pathetic excuses for pirates!”

Luffy’s expression darkened as encouragement came from the enemy crew.

“Do I know how to throw a punch?”

And without a single snap of rubber, put Bellamy down in a crater, out cold.

“Hey…” The opposing first mate said into the sudden silence. “Quit kidding around, Bellamy…C’mon! You’re just joking, right? Say something!”

“Take him and leave.” Hikari ordered, Wado clicking out of its hilt. “Before we make you.”

“That runt…It was a fluke!” He claimed, and Hikari rolled her eyes, fishing out a key.

“We don’t have time for this. Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! TAUROS!”

“Time to take out the trash, huh hime?” The minotaur Spirit wondered, the Bellamy Pirates’ jaws dropping as one. “They don’t deserve to look at your beautiful body!”

“Sure, whatever.” Hikari brushed off, turning away. “Just take care of them, yeah? Come on, guys! We’ve got a lot of work to do!”

Zoro only grumbled a little at Tauros got to business, lifting Raphael under an arm when the Dugong made no move to leave.

“Aw, come on! I wanna see!”

“Work and play, kid.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By morning, the Going Merry was decked out like a Viking ship of old, a helmet protecting the figurehead’s horns and wings of wood spreading out on either side, and the Straw Hats took this in proudly.

“Alright, let’s set sail!” Usopp cheered. “Ready, men?”

The Saruyama Alliance shouted in agreement, doing their signature pose.

“Aye aye, sir!”

“Thanks for the ship!” Luffy called to Cricket, who waved them off with his usual learned nonchalance, gesturing to Marisa and Shojo as they boarded their ships.

“It’s _them_ you should thank.”

“Yeah! Thanks, you guys!”

“Get up here!” Hikari scolded, grabbing Luffy by the scruff of his shirt to drag him aboard. “We don’t want to be late!”

“We’ll lead the way, so follow us!” Masira assured, his crew cheering.

“Saruyama Alliance!” Cricket boomed to his subordinates, who went quiet. “Don’t screw up now! No matter _what_ happens, give everything you got for them!”

“YEAH!”

“It’s time to set sail, guys!” Nami ordered, and the Going Merry was soon pulling away from shore, overshadowed on either side by the Masira and Shojo’s far-larger ships.

“Open, Gate of the Compass! PYXIS!”

“Good morning, hime!” The bird Spirit chirped, immediately attaching to Hikari’s hip.

“Point us south, Pyxis.”

With an enthusiastic nod, the needle on his compass spun before landing on the desired direction, and Nami kept their path true until…

“Bad news, boss!”

“What’s wrong?!” Masira demanded, his subordinate trembling.

“Night’s coming from the southwest! Cumuloregalis clouds!”

“Seriously?! What time is it?!”

“Ten.” Gina stated when Donatello pulled out a clock.

“I’d say that’s early.” Hikari noted, frowning. “Will we make it?”

“Utan divers!” Shojo shouted, crew mobilizing. “Into the sea immediately! Look for currents!”

The wetsuit-clad divers leaped into the darkening water, and Shojo released a subsonic call, waiting…

“Reflected sound detected! Large current at twelve o’clock!”

“Large creature detected at nine o’clock! Appears to be a Sea King!”

“Waves going against the current detected at ten o’clock! I believe it’s a giant whirlpool!”

“That’s it!” Masira shouted. “Head the ship in the ten o’clock direction!”

“Don’t you usually _avoid_ whirlpools?” Michelangelo fretted, clinging to Zoro’s leg, who shrugged.

“Usually avoid Knock-Up Streams, too.”

Then the ocean swelled, and Leonardo yelped as he toppled over, landing safely in Hikari’s arms as Pyxis disappeared.

“Shit-Open, Gate of the Water-Bearer! AQUARIUS!”

“Hold on!” The Celestial Spirit warned, managing to calm the waves enough that the Going Merry no longer threatened to capsize. “I can’t do more than this, or I’ll destabilize the whirlpool!”

“Just hold us steady for a little while longer!” Hikari called, steadying herself against the railing as Gina cursed, hugging the mast.

“It’s a pre-explosion earthquake!” Masira warned, calling out over the frothing water. “Get ready!”

“Navigator-san, what does the Log Pose say?” Robin asked as the Going Merry was rained on from either side.

“It’s pointing right at those clouds!”

“Then that’s definitely where the sky island is!” Donatello cheered, starry-eyed.

“The winds’ direction is perfect, too!” Nami realized, starting to smile. “The clouds are heading straight for the center of the whirlpool!”

“Hey, what’s this ‘whirlpool’?” Luffy wondered, squinting. “I don’t see one…”

“We’ll take you to the inner edge of the whirlpool!” Masira shouted, both crews rushing about.

“What do we do after that?!” Nami called back.

“Get on the flow! If you can get to the center, things should work out!”

“That sounds like the opposite of what you want to do with a whirlpool.” Hikari noted, Aquarius guiding the Going Merry towards their target until the whirlpool’s current caught hold. “Might be calling you again, actually.”

“Downright menaces.” The mermaid Spirit muttered, smirking as her Gate opened. “You’d better not die.”

“Love you too, Aquarius.”

“We’re being sucked in!” Usopp panicked as they began circling.

“Nobody said anything about being sucked in!” Nami protested, and Chopper hopped to cling onto an amused Hikari’s chest with the Dugongs.

“You really should have expected something like this.”

“It’s all right!” Sanji assured quickly. “I’ll protect you and Hikari-hime and Robin-chan!”

“I’ve never seen such a large whirlpool before…” Robin voiced, leaning against a wall for balance.

“Just accept it, Usopp!” Zoro advised, grabbing onto Gina’s arm before she tumbled overboard. “It’s too late! Someone else is already excited!”

“LET’S GO!” Luffy cheered. “SKY ISLAND!”

A Sea King burst from the water on their starboard side, further frightening the more skittish of their crew, and Hikari almost face-palmed as this great beast was swept away by deeper currents as the sky somehow darkened further.

“Smart move, right there.”

Usopp and Nami immediately turned to plead with their captain, teary-eyed.

“Let’s go back, Luffy! We can still make it! Isn’t it obvious? Just this whirlpool is enough to kill us! The sky island’s just a dream within a dream!”

“A dream within a dream? Yeah, huh?”

“Yes, Luffy! I don’t think we can do this, either!”

“An island in a dream within a dream!” Luffy voiced, beaming. “I’ll regret it for life if I pass up such a big adventure!”

“Hey!” Zoro barked, frowning. “While you guys are pointlessly trying to resist, we’re being sucked inside!”

And indeed, the Going Merry was heading straight down into the whirlpool’s gullet, eliciting shrieks from Chopper, Donatello and Michelangelo as their ship caught air over the dark abyss-

Only for them to land on calm water.

“What?” Sanji voiced, dumbfounded. “It disappeared? How come?”

“What happened?” Luffy wondered, looking every which was as if the whirlpool had sidestepped them.

“That whirlpool was huge, too! What’s going on?” Usopp wailed, at his wits end.

“I don’t think it disappeared.” Gina warned, sticking to the deck with iron spikes from her foot.

“No!” Nami agreed, wide-eyed. “It’s already started! The whirlpool only disappeared from the surface!”

“HOLD IT!”

This unexpected shout had the Straw Hats turning to see a massive raft heading their way, a three-headed skull and crossbones on its flag.

“I caught up to you, Straw Hat Luffy!” The black-haired, gap-toothed man from Mock Town called to them. “I’m here to collect on your hundred million bounty! Prepare yourself!”

“My bounty?” Luffy parroted, confused. “What do you mean, a hundred million?”

“So you _don’t_ know!” The man realized, holding out three wanted posters. “There’s a hundred million beli bounty on your head! And Pirate Hunter Zoro! Dragon Princess Dragneel! You’re both worth sixty million!”

“It’s true!” Usopp realized, goggles in place. “He has new wanted posters! Zoro, Kari, you have bounties now!”

“Well, it’s about time.” Hikari decided, snickering at how Luffy and Zoro lit up. “But did they have to add ‘princess’ to mine?”

“What can I say? Everybody can tell.” The swordsman teased, laughing when she smacked his arm. “Sixty million, huh? How disappointing for both of us.”

“A hundred million!” Luffy cheered, bouncing in glee. “Did you hear that? A hundred million!”

The water shifted, rising, and any further celebration was cut off as the Knock-Up Stream built up underneath them.

“GRAB ON!” Hikari shouted, hopping onto the main deck with Chopper and the Dugongs. “IT’S GONNA BLOW!”

The swell rose for miles, like a gargantuan balloon filling with water, before-

BOOM!

The Going Merry was suddenly rocketing straight up, riding the current, and Luffy whooped.

“This is neat! Alright! Now we can go into the sky! Go, Merry!”

“Oh my shell, I’m going to be sick.” Donatello whimpered, turning a bit green.

“Hold on!” Sanji warned, pressed back against a railing. “I don’t think it’s gonna be that easy!”

“What’s wrong?!” Usopp worried, flailing on the mast.

“The hull’s starting to float! If this keeps up, we’re gonna get sent flying to our doom!”

“How are we supposed to stop that?” Gina ground out, releasing another set of spikes from her heels to keep from being thrown. “We’re barely holding on!”

The Sea King that had startled them earlier whipped past, back towards the sea below, and Hikari watched it go, hand fisting in Zoro’s shirt.

“We’d better figure it out quick, unless you’re hoping we land on him.”

“We’re goners, too!” Usopp wailed as debris fell past them. “We’re gonna fall and slam into the ocean and die!”

“He’s a cheery guy, isn’t he?” Raphael muttered, grip tight on Hikari’s arm.

“Spread the sails!” Nami ordered. “Right away!”

“What?” Leonardo replied, startled.

“This is the sea! Not just a pillar of water! It’s a rising current! And the wind blowing from below is a rising air current produced by the geothermal heat and steam explosion! If we’re dealing with wind and sea, I can navigate it! Who’s this ship’s navigator?!”

“You are, Nami-san!” Sanji proclaimed, though everyone agreed.

“Alright, then do it!” Hikari ordered, pushing away from the wall.

“Right!”

“Catch the starboard wind and pull the helm to point!” Nami instructed as the sail unfurled. “Align the ship with the current!”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Oh, no!” Chopper yelped from the railing. “The ship is about to leave the water!”

“Calm down!” Gina shouted as Usopp began to panic again.

“No, we can make it!” Nami assured sternly.

And the Going Merry took flight.


	18. Skypiea Arc: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this definitely took longer than expected.
> 
> In my defense, things came up (like extra-long shifts and work, and supporting my friend through a rough time), so I wasn't a 100% focused on writing for the last few weeks. Since I'm going on my beach vacation on Monday, I figured you all would appreciate the three chapters I managed to finish, and then I'll get the rest out after. Here's hoping!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> DragonPrincess18

Flying through the clouds was like speeding through molasses, the air so heavy with moisture that Hikari was soaked through in minutes, and bursting out was like what a rubber duck must feel after being held underwater and released.

The wings splintered off from the force alone, no longer able to hold up to such strain, before their ship landed hard, rattling the entire crew and throwing them down.

Coughing, Hikari took in a deep breath and sighed, tension easing from her lungs as pure sunlight slid down her throat.

“Everybody okay?” She checked, pressing a hand to Chopper’s wet fur as groans echoed back.

“Yes, sensei…” The Dugongs chorused dizzily, and Zoro propped himself up against the railing with a grunt.

“Is everybody here?”

“Yeah…” Gina grumbled, shaking wood splinters off her boots as she glanced around. “Looks like it.”

“Hey, guys!” Luffy cheered, only slightly winded by their death-defying trip and harsh landing. “Look outside the ship!”

Hikari turned her head away while helping Chopper sit up, eyes going wide.

“Stars, we made it…”

“Clouds?” Chopper blurted, dumbfounded.

“We’re in the clouds?” Nami realized, leaning against the railing for a closer look. “How are we staying on them?!”

“Of course you can stay on them! They’re clouds!” Luffy replied, laughing, and earned disbelieving looks from Hikari, Zoro, Sanji and Chopper.

“No, you can’t.”

“Usopp’s not breathing!” Donatello called, shaking the addled sniper’s shoulder.

“Do something!” Michelangelo panicked, Luffy joining in.

“CPR!”

“Okay! I’ll give Hikari-hime CPR!” Sanji assured, and Zoro huffed, unamused.

“Moron.”

Hikari rubbed the bridge of her nose with a sigh as the pair devolved into their usual name-calling, though the noise did rouse Usopp enough to realize where they were.

“Clouds? These are clouds! No, there’s too many! What is this?!”

“Apparently, this is the sky ocean.” Leonardo concluded, and Nami frowned at her Log Pose.

“But look. The Log Pose is still pointing upward.”

“It seems we’re in the middle section of the cumuloregalis clouds.” Robin hypothesized calmly.

“We need to go higher to get to the island?” Raphael voiced, frowning.

“How do we do that?” Chopper wondered, cuddled to Hikari’s chest.

“That, I don’t know.”

“In Swimming Lane Number One, Captain Usopp!”

“You can do it!” Luffy cheered, Chopper joining in.

“Good luck!”

“What are you doing?” Hikari scolded, almost disbelieving. “Just like the Grand Line, this is still an ocean. You don’t know what’s in there.”

“An ocean’s an ocean!” Usopp assured, the top of his overalls pulled back and shirt thrown off before he leaped into the clouds.

“Awesome!” Luffy approved, eyes sparkling.

“He’s so brave!” Chopper agreed.

“He’s an idiot!” Hikari disagreed, tossing the little reindeer to Gina. “He’s going to die!”

“What do you mean?” Michelangelo asked, head tilting in confusion.

“SINCE WHEN DO CLOUDS HAVE A BOTTOM!?!”

The crew absorbed this information as she jumped overboard after him, wings spread.

“…Oh.”

The Going Merry rocked violently as Hikari burst back up with Usopp clinging to her like a stubborn barnacle, massive tentacles and a long-bodied creature following close behind, causing Nami, Chopper, Donatello and Michelangelo to scream.

“BACK OFF!” The pinkette growled, light pouring off her skin. “Celestial Dragon’s Roar!”

Zoro was caught off-guard by how large the attack was, easily four times the usual circumference, as it blew right through the octopus and the strange fish like a pin through balloons.

“Wow, that was amazing!” Michelangelo praised, starry-eyed, as Hikari landed on the deck to set down a traumatized Usopp, wings falling away like starlight.

“But it sure is hard to breathe here…” Sanji muttered, frowning, and she glanced over in surprise as Luffy and Zoro nodded along with the crew.

“Really? I feel fine.”

“It makes sense.” Robin noted with a faint smile. “As a Celestial Dragon, Dragneel-sama gains strength from the energy and light released by celestial bodies such as the sun and stars. Now that we are much closer, with so many clouds out of the way, it makes sense that she would have a boost in her abilities that would negate the lack of oxygen.”

“Lucky…” Gina muttered, leaning over the railing to grab a limp tentacle. “Hey, this is super light!”

“It’s like a balloon.” Raphael agreed, poking the thin, rubbery skin.

“It’s definitely an animal.” Zoro mused. “It was moving.”

“To live in an ocean of clouds without falling through, these animals must have evolved to be super light.” Donatello hypothesized, flippers folded in thought. “And also to be mostly carnivorous. I doubt there are any plants in these clouds like there are in the water, let alone plankton or microscopic life.”

Usopp rose with a shudder and a cry, digging in his pants, and Gina covered Chopper’s eyes with a scowl.

“Oi! Time and place, dude!”

“My pants! There was something in them!”

“Usopp!” Donatello and Michelangelo shouted when the sharpshooter toppled back over, mumbling about how scary sky islands were, as Hikari caught the strange flat, feather-scaled fish he had thrown.

“These are sky-fish.” Robin realized, taking the flopping creature for a closer examination. “The odd fish described in Noland’s logbook.”

“So they turned all balloon-like and flat and stuff?” Zoro clarified, and Hikari nodded.

“Usopp was sinking even without actively swimming down. These clouds act like water a bit, but it’s nowhere near as dense. Rather than use up energy keeping themselves from falling, it makes sense that these fish would adapt to be light enough where they would float.”

“They have scales like feathers, and weird carnivore-like mouths.” Nami agreed thoughtfully, as Luffy snagged the fish from Robin.

“Like Donnie said, not a lot for a vegetarian lifestyle.” Hikari reminded them.

“I tried sautéing it.” Sanji voiced, pulling their attention around as Luffy tried a piece of said sky-fish.

“This is good!”

“We’re still investigating it!” Their navigator shouted, incensed. “What’re you guys thinking-Oh, it really is good! What is this? I’ve never had anything like it!”

“Is it to your liking, Nami-san?”

Gina rolled her eyes, elbows on the railing, as Chopper sat next to her and looked over the clouds with binoculars.

“Oh, a ship…”

Head turning at this, the young dragon squinted out into the whiteness, ignoring the others as this new food was passed around for tasting.

“A ship! Hey, guys! A ship…and a person?”

Then Chopper went very pale, and Gina lurched fully upright, grabbing him and glaring out at whatever that strange, muffled BOOM had been.

“What’s wrong?” Hikari worried immediately, on-alert, and the reindeer began to flail in his panic.

“There was a ship, but not anymore! And there’s a bull, and it’s running straight here, it’s on-”

“You’re not making sense.” Zoro cut in. “Calm down.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Sanji wondered, cigarette rolling between his teeth, and Leonardo pointed over the railing, wide-eyed.

“That!”

A figure was speeding over the clouds towards them, bare-chested with only a massive wooden mask and some sort of kilt-like clothing, a shield in one hand and what looked like a massive bazooka in the other.

“He’s running on the clouds!” Michelangelo squeaked, nunchaku whirling.

“Hey, stop!” Zoro ordered, Wado clicking from its scabbard. “What do you want?”

“To eliminate you!”

A foot slammed Sanji back into the storage-room door, and another caught Zoro right in the chin before he could take a swing, and Luffy yelped as he was smashed into the deck-

“OI!”

Fist glowing with light, Hikari swung it around into this interloper’s masked face with a fury, sending him flying back into the clouds.

“GET OFF OUR SHIP!”

Righting himself, he aimed the bazooka-

“He’s gonna shoot us!” Chopper squeaked, and Gina fully covered herself in metallic scales.

“Bring it, asshole!”

“That is far enough!” A newcomer declared, riding in on a massive bird and forcing their attacker to block his lance.

“What?” Nami blurted as the stranger landed on the Going Merry’s railing, decked out in a suit of battered armor with a dark cape, long beard and mustache a bright white. “Who’s this now?!”

“I am the Sky Knight.” He introduced himself, his pink-and-polka-dot bird mount cawing along. “He’s gone.”

“What the heck’s going on?” Their navigator demanded, shaken by the sudden attack. “Who was that?! And what’s with you guys?! You’re pathetic, losing three against one!”

“Hey, are you alright?” Hikari worried, pressing a hand to Zoro’s heaving shoulder.

“Feel sluggish…” He gritted out, panting.

“Thank you for saving us!” Chopper and the Dugongs voiced, bowing to the Sky Knight.

“I have no choice. This one is on the house.”

“Man, talk about being worthless…” Sanji grumbled, annoyed at himself.

“I can’t move well, for some reason…” Luffy wheezed out.

“It must be because of the thin air.” Robin deduced.

“But Kari had no trouble.” Chopper reminded her, and Hikari shrugged.

“Like she said, I’m closer to the sky than I’ve ever been. I might be effected, but compared to the huge boost I’m getting, it’s not noticeable.”

“Are you Blue Sea people?” The Sky Knight wondered, mounting the steps leisurely.

“Blue Sea people?” Nami echoed. “What’s that? Oh, yeah! Who are you?!”

“I am the Sky Knight. ‘Blue Sea people’ is the term for those who live beneath the clouds.” He explained, standing on the stern-side deck. “In other words, did you come up here from the blue seas?”

“Yeah, that’s right!” Luffy answered, starting to regain his breath.

“Then that explains it. This is the White Sea, seven thousand meters in the air. The White-White Sea even further above reaches ten thousand meters high. Ordinary Blue Sea people can’t possibly endure it here.”

“Alright, I’ve gotten used to it!” The rubber boy stated, knocking a fist into his chest as he sat up.

“Yeah, I feel much better now.” Zoro agreed, steadying, and Hikari huffed in amusement.

“Only you three.”

“Anyway, why was that guy speeding on top of the clouds?” Chopper asked, climbing onto Gina’s head.

“Now, now. Hold on.” The Sky Knight replied, taking a seat on the railing. “I’m sure you have many questions, but let’s talk business first. I am a freelance soldier-for-hire. These seas are fraught with danger. If you don’t know how to fight in the sky, guerrillas like that one will come after you and turn you into food for the sky-fish. For a five-million extol One Whistle, I will help you.”

…

“What’re you talking about, old guy?” Luffy wondered, head tilting curiously.

“What? That is quite cheap! I won’t lower it a single extol more! I need to earn a living too, you know!”

“What in the world is ‘extol’?” Sanji voiced. “And what’s this ‘whistle’ or whatever?”

“You came here via the summit of High-West, did you not?” The Sky Knight replied, bewildered. “Then you must’ve passed an island or two.”

“Again, what’re you talking about, old guy?” The rubber boy grumbled.

“So I’m guessing that summit is another way to get here?” Hikari concluded, and Nami’s jaw dropped.

“Does that mean there are lots of sky islands?!”

“Don’t tell me you came here via the…”

“The giant geyser of doom.” Raphael drawled, getting elbowed by Leonardo as Donatello and Michelangelo shuddered at the memory.

“We rode the Knock-Up Stream.” Robin explained.

“My word! That monstrous current?! So there still _are_ people gutsy enough for that…”

“It wasn’t a normal route after all…” Nami lamented, before turning on their captain in a fury. “We could’ve died, you know! We could’ve done it more safely if we had gathered more information!”

“What does it matter now?” Luffy asked, flopping along. “We’re already here.”

“I wouldn’t say Usopp’s with us.” Hikari deadpanned, jerking a thumb to said sharpshooter where he lay in a stupor, muttering “Sky islands scary,” over and over again.

“Did you lose any of your crew?” The Sky Knight voiced, and Luffy shook his head. “No, we’re all here.”

“That wouldn’t have been the case with any other route. A hundred people head into the sky, a few arrive, and someone survives. That is the gamble. But with the Knock-Up Stream, everyone dies or everyone arrives. That’s it. Not many can make that all-or-nothing bet, especially these days. I now see that you are capable navigators with courage and skill.”

“I’d say suicidal idiots with good luck, but sure.” Hikari snarked, snickering at Zoro’s disgruntled glance.

“Yes, I must admit it was only because I was here!” Usopp claimed, suddenly alert. “While these guys were on their knees crying and giving up on life, I told them ‘I will navigate us’-”

“Hold on.” Nami cut off, grabbing his ear.

“One blow of this One Whistle, and I shall come to your aid!” The Sky Knight promised, dropping said whistle into Donatello’s flippers as he stood. “Normally, I would charge five million extol, but I will give you the One Whistle as a present.”

“Wait! We still don’t know your name!” Nami protested, tossing Usopp aside.

“I am Gan Fall, the Sky Knight. And this is my partner, Pierre.”

The strange bird squawked in acknowledgement, beginning to shift.

“I forgot to mention it, but my partner Pierre is a bird that ate a Horse-Horse Fruit and gained its powers. In short, he’s a horse with wings! Namely…”

“No way! Wow! A Pegasus!” Nami gushed, before-

“That’s just sad.” Gina decided, taking in the strange, unsightly creature.

“I would never use my Devil’s Fruit powers if I turned into something like that.” Hikari agreed.

“May luck be with you, warriors!” Gan Fall said as they flew off.

“In the end, he didn’t tell us anything.” Robin pointed out.

“You’re right!” Usopp agreed. “Nothing at all!”

“Now we’re back to square one.” Sanji grumbled.

“How do we get up there?” Zoro repeated, annoyed.

“I know! Let’s call that old guy and ask!”

“HOLD ON, LUFFY!” Nami shrieked, practically punting poor Donatello away before the whistle could be taken from him. “This is only supposed to be used in emergencies!”

“What if that weird masked guy shows up again?!” Usopp panicked, clinging to Luffy’s head.

“I’m feeling forgotten.” Hikari deadpanned, unimpressed.

“For now, let’s take our ship somewhere.” Zoro decided, patting her damp ponytail.

“Hey, look over there!” Chopper called, still perched on Gina’s head and looking out on the starboard side. “Isn’t that a weird cloud?”

“It also looks like a waterfall.” Robin noted, drawing the crew over to see what looked like a massive white waterfall of clouds in the distance.

“Alright, it’s decided. Let’s check it out.” Zoro stated, and everyone went about adjusting the sails so the Going Merry would start to move that way.

“Wait! Stop! Stop!” Nami called out after a while, and they drew short of new cloud formations now blocking their way.

“What do we do?” Chopper wondered, and Gina shrugged.

“We could go through them.”

“They’re floating in the sky ocean, so they can’t be ocean, too.” Sanji reminded them.

“Then what kind of clouds are they?” Usopp considered.

“If they were ordinary clouds, they’d keep moving forward…” Nami muttered, and Hikari rolled her eyes.

“We’re on a literal sea of clouds, I’m not expecting normal cloud behavior. Maybe this is what sky islands are made of?”

“Let’s touch one and find out!” Luffy declared, winding up. “Gum Gum Pistol!”

His fist rebounded off the surface like a trampoline, and his eyes sparkled with glee as the rubber boy leaped out, bouncing across the cloud.

“Look! I’m on it! I’m not sinking! It’s all fluffy, like cotton! What is this? What is this? It’s too fun!”

“Ten beli he rolls off and starts drowning.” Hikari drawled, and Gina scoffed.

“That’s a sucker bet. I give him five minutes.”

“Me, too! I’m coming, too!” Usopp shouted, and he was soon followed by Chopper and the Dugongs, who all laughed as the fluffy cloud bounced them every which way.

“But this means the ship can’t go through places filled with these.” Nami pointed out, and Hikari shrugged.

“Just like ships can’t sail through ocean where there’s an island. There has to be some sort of route.”

“Hey! Find a route that the ship can take!” The navigator shouted up, and Leonardo waved an acknowledgement.

“Okay!”

“Hey, Luffy! There’s something over here!” Usopp shouted, out of sight.

“What is it? What is it?”

“There’s a gate!”

“A gate?” Nami echoed when the group returned.

“Yeah! There’s a big gate under that waterfall-thingy!” Luffy elaborated, gesturing to show the size.

“There are manmade objects in a place like this?” Sanji mused, Gina rolling her eyes.

“There’s still people here. What, you thought everything on these islands was gonna be made of clouds and teeth?”

“There could be anything in this ocean and it wouldn’t be surprising.” Robin agreed calmly.

“We’ll find out what it is after we get through here!” Luffy decided as the Going Merry began to weave its way through the fluffy clouds, steering towards the waterfall at every turn, until…

“Okay, now that’s just pretentious.” Hikari decided, taking in the golden starburst facade that proclaimed itself Heaven’s Gate.

“That waterfall-like cloud really was a waterfall.” Nami realized, amazed. “It’s flowing over those different clouds from earlier.”

“What’s this now?” Usopp muttered. “Heaven’s Gate? That’s unlucky! It sounds like we’re on our way to die!”

“Y’know, maybe we already _are_ dead.” Zoro voiced, and Sanji took a drag of his cigarette as Chopper and the Dugongs paled.

“That would explain this weird world.”

“Heaven, huh?” Luffy joined in, beaming. “This is gonna be great! I finally get to go there!”

“WE’RE DEAD!?!”

THUMP!

BAM!

CRASH!

“Not helping.” Hikari scolded, cuddling poor Chopper while Robin inspected the three downed men with amusement.

“Look! Over there!” Usopp called as the Going Merry approached, pointing towards a little walkway on their port-side. “Someone’s coming out!”

A wrinkled little old woman appeared, clicking away at a camera, and everyone stared in shock at the tiny, white-feathered wings sprouting from her shoulder-blades.

“It’s an angel!” Luffy blurted. “Is _that_ what angels are like?! She’s like a pickled plum!”

“I am Amazon, the Heaven’s Gate Inspector.” She greeted, voice croaky. “Sightseeing? Or perhaps war?”

“I guess it’s _kind_ of like sightseeing…” Nami decided, a bit unsettled by the options.

“We wanna go to the sky islands!” Luffy declared once more. “They’re past this gate, right?”

“What do you mean by ‘war’?” Zoro demanded, frowning.

“It doesn’t matter either way. If you’re going to the upper area, pay the entrance fee of one billion extol per person. That is the law.”

“Shit, that’s thirteen billion.” Gina hissed.

“What’s the exchange rate on beli to extol?” Hikari wondered, and Chopper frowned.

“Whatever it is, one billion sounds really expensive!”

“Since when does a country have an entrance fee?” Raphael complained.

“If it’s an amusement park?” Michelangelo suggested, shrugging when his brothers turned around with unimpressed looks. “What?”

“Um, about the money…” Nami began, hoping to drown out the crew’s voices. “What if we kinda don’t have it?”

“You can pass.”

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” The crew burst, disbelieving.

“Or you don’t have to pass. I am neither a gatekeeper nor a guard. I simply ask your intentions.”

“Then let’s go!” Luffy decided, already brushing off the strange encounter. “To the sky islands!”

“We don’t got money, but we’re going through, old lady!” Usopp informed said ‘inspector’.

“I see. The thirteen of you, then?”

“Yeah, but how do we get to the sky islands-”

Two monstrous claws rose on either side of the Going Merry, clamping onto the stumps of its ‘wings’, and Gina grunted when she was suddenly swarmed by startled Dugongs.

“The White Sea’s famous Express Lobster.” Amazon said in explanation, and Hikari yelped when said crustacean rocketed them up towards the waterfall.

“HOLD ON!”

The ocean of clouds turned into a spiraling river that rose upward, and the Express Lobster sped up, Gina grunting as she spiked her heels to keep standing on the deck.

“That’s the exit!” Luffy shouted, clinging to the figurehead and pointing ahead. “There’s something written!”

“Godland…” Robin read, startled. “God’s Land, Skypiea?”

“Then that’s not an exit!” Hikari warned, grabbing onto Zoro’s arm. “That’s the front door!”

Cries went up as the Express Lobster threw them into open air, clouds splashing up like water when the Going Merry landed.

“An island!” Luffy cheered immediately, flailing at the cloud-tiered, lushly-jungled land before them. “It’s a sky island!”

“Is this Skypiea?” Gina wondered, pulling a frazzled Donatello off her head.

“Yeah! That’s the same name as the one written on the map that Luffy found!” Nami realized, smiling. “That galleon that fell on us really did come here. They saw this scenery two hundred long years ago.”

“What is this place?” Luffy wondered excitedly, taking a deep breath as their ship came to a gentle stop. “You can really smell adventure in the air!”

“I thought that was the trees.” Hikari deadpanned, unable to help a smile as her rubber captain jumped down to play in the shallow cloud-water.

“Let’s go ashore!”

Even Leonardo whooped as he leaped after him, followed by his brothers and Usopp, with Chopper dragging Gina not far behind, the Iron Dragon grumbled as she rolled up her jeans and removed her jacket to further reveal her current Metallica shirt of the day.

“If it’s gonna be a beach day, I’m gonna get changed.” Hikari decided, heading for the girl’s dorm.

“Me, too!” Nami agreed, skipping along after her.

Zoro shrugged, not seeing anything wrong with the pinkette’s current tank top and shorts, before calling out to their captain.

“Hey, Luffy! What about the anchor? There isn’t seabed around here, right?”

“Who cares?”

“Yeah, who cares?” Usopp agreed, knocking playfully into the rubber boy and causing him to retaliate in kind.

Shaking his head as Raphael joined in by shoving Michelangelo’s face into the water, which caused Leonardo to tackle him and the orange-masked Dugong to yank Donatello after him, Zoro dropped the anchor and watched it find purchase in the shallows.

“Still, this scenery is amazing.” He acknowledged as Sanji loosened his tie. “It’s like something out of a dream.”

“Yeah, it sure is. Look at how they’re getting all carried away. They’re hopeless.” The cook agreed, draping his coat over the railing and toeing off his shoes. “YAHOO!”

“So are you.” The swordsman noted after hearing the splash of Sanji’s landing.

“If there’s any place it’s safe to get a little carried away, it’s probably here.”

“You think-”

Nami laughed at the way Zoro choked up, suddenly very red.

The bathing suit was a two-piece, bright white against darkened skin and decorated with almost lace-like starburst designs, the halter top tied up neatly behind Hikari’s neck and the bottom only somewhat obscured by a sheer green sarong that did nothing to hide the toned length of her legs or the curve of her hips, keys tucked safely between her breasts.

“It’s not like they know we’re pirates, and even if they did, we’re not criminals here.” Hikari explained, a teasing glint in her dark eyes as she finished braiding her hair, tying off the end with his old bandana. “No marines are gonna show up to try and arrest us. Might as well take the chance to relax.”

Zoro could only watch as the pinkette swung herself over the railing, a key already in hand.

“Open, Gate of the Ram! ARIES!”

“Sumimasen.” The Spirit said the moment she appeared, wearing a fluffy pink one-piece bathing suit in place of her usual dress, and Hikari guided her to shore with plenty of encouragement.

“You’re hopeless.” Nami concluded with amusement, and Zoro snapped back to attention, glaring.

“What are you talking about, sea witch?”

“I find it sweet.” Robin decided, watching as Hikari knocked a love-sick Sanji away and sprawled with Aries on the cloud-bank, laughing at how much it felt like the Spirit’s wool. “Three beautiful women here, and he can’t take his eyes off of her.”

“Do I look like the shit cook?” Zoro sputtered, insulted at the insinuation that he would ogle either of them.

Nami was nakama, and Robin was technically part of the crew now, but they were not Hikari.

“Well, come on then.” Nami teased, jumping off the stumps of broken wings. “Before Sanji-kun convinces her to let him put sunscreen on her back.”

Zoro was off like a shot, cursing when he had to waste precious seconds kicking off his shoes before launching off the deck, and Nami cackled as she followed at a more sedate pace, leaving Robin to overlook the festivities below in bemusement.

Luffy was climbing trees, attempting to eat whatever he found, and Usopp was making cloud-sculptures, showing off for Michelangelo as Raphael and Leonardo competed to see who was the faster swimmer in cloud-water, Donatello rolling after Chopper as the reindeer relaxed on the fluffy ground.

Nami walked past where Sanji had been thrown through a tree trunk, snickering as Zoro plopped down and pulled a laughing Hikari between his legs, hunching over her very much like the stereotypical dragon guarding its horde, pretending to be grumpy even when she settled in and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Gina dropped down next to them, snickering, and Robin smiled faintly as she hopped into the water when the swordsman cuffed the Iron Dragon upside the head before pulling her into a one-armed hug.

“Oi, don’t make that face.” Hikari teased, and Gina yelped when she was yanked over, sputtering and trying to shove away when Chopper, Donatello and Michelangelo jumped to join in, sending all of them toppling over.

“OI!”

“Hikari-hime! Aries-chan!” Sanji called, having freed himself to noodle over with flowers in hand. “I have flowers for you! From the sky island!”

“What am I gonna do with a flower?” Hikari wondered, causing the cook to face-plant.

Music floated through the air, gentle strings twanging, and Gina perked up.

“A harp?”

“There’s someone over there!” Leonardo voiced as he and Raphael came ashore, pointing, and the crew found a pretty blonde woman plucking the strings of a small harp, little white-feathered wings sprouting through slits in the back of her dress.

When the song came to an end, she glanced over with dark blue eyes, serene.

“Heso.”

“Sumimasen.” Aries apologized automatically, standing and bowing. “Heso.”

Blinking, Hikari caught on after a moment, sitting up.

“Did you come from the Blue Sea?” The newcomer wondered, approaching with a white-furred fox on her heels.

“Yeah, we flew up here from below.” Luffy answered, ignoring Sanji’s usual love-struck reaction and the confusion from his crew. “Do you live here?”

“Yes, I’m a resident here. Welcome to Skypiea’s Angel Beach.” She greeted properly, noticing the large gourd in his hands. “Would you like to drink what’s inside? A conush’s skin is hard like iron, so you can’t bite it. You cut it at the bottom.”

Using a pocket knife, she did just so, removing a circular chunk where the stem was, revealing it was hollow in the way a coconut was, before placing a straw and handing it back.

“Here you go!”

“YUM!” The rubber boy declared, almost dancing at the taste, and Usopp immediately joined in.

“What? It’s that good? Let me try it, too!”

“My name is Conis.” The Skypiean continued, friendly as ever. “This is Suu, a cloud fox. If there is any way that I can be of help, please let me know.”

“Well, you see, your gaze is setting my heart on fire-”

CRACK!

“Keep it in your pants, pervert.” Hikari scolded as Nami stepped up, ignoring the twitching cook.

“There are lots of things that we’d like to know. To us, this place is filled with mysteries.”

“Okay, please ask me anything.”

“Hey, something’s coming.” Zoro warned, looking out over the ‘water’, and Conis smiled.

“Oh, that’s my father.”

“Conis-san, heso!”

“Yes, heso, father!”

“Hey, what’re you guys saying?” Luffy wondered, earning a smack upside the head from Hikari.

“Heso’s their version of ‘hello’, idiot. Keep up.”

“What’s he riding?” Gina wondered, grumbling when Chopper climbed up onto her head for a better look.

“Oh, are you talking about the waver?”

“That’s a waver?” The pinkette realized, recognizing the general shape as something Luffy had brought back on that brief salvaging trip.

“Sumimasen, I’m coming to a stop!”

Only the waver gave a jerk, spinning across the harder clouds, and Aries squeaked.

“Wool Bomb!”

The fluffy wool kept the poor Skypiean from crashing into a tree, and Conis jerked around in surprise.

“You…?”

“Sumimasen…” The Celestial Spirit apologized, worried. “I should have been faster…”

“You did great, Aries.” Hikari assured as the Dugongs rushed to check on Conis’ father, and Aries smiled behind the collar of her dress as she faded away.

“You’re a star-maiden!” Conis realized, something like worry flashing in her eyes for a moment.

“Is that what they call key-holders here?” Zoro wondered, finding the name fit, in this instance at least.

He would have enjoyed seeing that fishman on Arlong’s crew be called a ‘star-maiden’, though…

“Are they your friends, Conis-san?” Her father wondered, rising with Leonardo and Donatello’s help.

“Yes. We’ve just become acquainted.” The female Skypiean replied, voice trembling only slightly at the end. “They said they came from the Blue Sea.”

“I see. Then, there must be many things that you’re puzzled about. Sumimasen. This place is the White-White Sea.”

“He’s like another Aries…” Hikari muttered, and Zoro snickered.

“Excuse me for not introducing myself sooner, but my name is Pagaya. Sumimasen.”

“Father, were you able to catch some fish?” Conis stated, changing the conversation as she steadied fully.

“Yes, I had a large catch. Oh, yes, why don’t you all come to our house? I’ll prepare dishes for you using the sky harvest.”

“Are you sure?” Luffy cheered, raising his conush in victory. “Then let’s go! Let’s go!”

“Sky island cuisine?” Sanji voiced, perking back up. “Let me help you!”

“Before we go, can I ask you a question?” Nami wondered, studying the waver closer. “This boat doesn’t have a sail, and you weren’t paddling, either. How did you propel it on the sea?”

“Oh, you mean you’re not familiar with Dials?” Conis realized, and Donatello shook his head, eyes sparkling.

“Dials?”

Before long, Luffy had commandeered the waver and was careening off into the water, fishtailing rather spectacularly before flying off.

“This is why I want supervision.” Hikari pointed out to a dismayed Chopper, Raphael and Michelangelo, exasperated.

“Oh, no! Is he alright?” Conis worried.

“Heavens! I’m sorry I let him use the waver!”

“He’s fine.” Gina waved off. “Got a skull like iron, that one.”

“Speaking of which, I wonder how this sea treats those with powers.” Sanji mused.

“Oh, yeah.” Zoro agreed, thoughtful. “This isn’t an ordinary sea, so he may just float.”

Luffy’s hand disappeared with a flail, and did not resurface.

“He sank.”

BAM!

THUMP!

“Obviously!” Hikari hissed, leaving the pair in dented cloud-shore as she sprouted wings and took off to retrieve him.

“I’m sorry for letting a beginner use that boat.” Pagaya apologized again, amazed as he was by the pinkette’s fresh appendages as she dropped a stunned Luffy back on solid ‘ground’. “The body of the waver is made so light that its rudder can be taken over even by small waves. Unless you know very well about the sea, you can’t handle it that easily. Sumimasen.”

“I’ve finally became able to ride it recently.” Conis agreed, the Dugongs’ jaws dropping.

“It’s that hard?” Chopper boggled, and Pagaya nodded.

“Well, if you train, in ten years or so, you’ll be able to ride it.”

“You mean like that?” Gina drawled, jabbing her thumb out to where Nami was weaving said waver around like a pro.

“You owe me fifty beli.” Hikari informed Zoro, who grumbled and rooted around in his pocket for the money.

“Nami-san! You’re the coolest!” Sanji praised, heart-eye in place, as Luffy’s jaw dropped.

“Wow, this is incredible!” Pagaya voiced, pleasantly surprised. “I can’t believe it!”

“Why is she able to ride that thing?!” The rubber boy whined, wincing at a smack upside the head from Hikari.

“You have to know the sea, right? Makes sense our navigator who can tell when a typhoon is going to appear on the Grand Line would be a natural.”

“It sure does require you to get the hang of it!” Nami called out, clearly having the time of her life. “This is too delicate for you to handle, Luffy!”

Luffy’s dropped jaw became a big, annoyed pout almost immediately.

“Hey, Nami! We’re going to the old guy’s house now, so get off already! You stupid head!”

THUMP!

BAM!

“Don’t take it out on her!” Sanji scolded as Hikari hefted their captain up over a shoulder.

“Stop being a baby and come on.”

“You guys go on ahead!” The navigator agreed. “Mister! Can I stay out here a little longer and have fun?”

“That’s fine!” Pagaya assured as Gina gathered up four disappointed Kung-Fu Dugongs, Chopper sitting on a shoulder. “Be careful!”

Past the trees was an arching staircase settled in the clouds, leading to an upper platform where a house sat overlooking the beach below.

“Hey, is that a construction site?” Usopp wondered, pointing to where machinery was being used to cut out cubes of cloud off to their right.

“Oh, that’s a cloud-quarrying site. It’s a site where they quarry out clouds to be manufactured.”

“You can cut clouds?” Zoro voiced, intrigued.

“You took the Milky Road to get to the White-White Sea, right?” Pagaya elaborated, and the swordsman frowned.

“Milky road? Oh, you mean that winding sea path?”

“That’s a man-made canal. It’s made out of the island clouds that are quarried out here. There’re two kinds of natural clouds. The ones your ship traveled on are called ‘sea clouds’, and the ones floating there that you can walk on are called ‘island clouds’.”

“Either way, they’re weird clouds.” Gina decided, glancing back and quirking a brow at how hard it was to distinguish ‘sea’ from ‘land’.

“Right. Their condensation nucleus is different from other clouds.” Pagaya agreed as Usopp and Luffy bounced along next to them on unmanufactured clouds. “I’ve heard that a mineral called the Sea Prism Stone exists in the Blue Sea.”

“Sea Prism Stone?” Robin echoed, having used the substance with Crocodile back at Rainbase to keep Luffy and Smoker from using their Devil’s Fruit powers. “Is it something to do with those clouds?”

“Yes. When the corneous particles called pyrobroine contained in that stone are carried into the sky due to volcanoes and gain moisture, sea clouds and island clouds are formed depending on the density of the moisture.”

“Oh, I see…” Luffy voiced stiffly. “ _That_ particle…”

“Oh yeah, that one.” Usopp agreed, sweating. “We used to play with them a lot in our childhood, corneous particles…”

“There’s no way!” Sanji rebuked, annoyed.

“Well, in any case, there’re three kinds of clouds here.” Pagaya continued. “Sea clouds and island clouds, which are natural, and man-made clouds made out of island clouds. Now, this way, please.”

Pagaya and Conis’ home was small and airy, brightly colored, and Hikari sat on the cloud-made couch after carefully folding her wings, Zoro plopping next to her and dropping an arm across her shoulders just so Sanji would grumble on his way to the kitchen.

“You’re both children.” She informed him, amused, and the swordsman grumbled into her hair.

“Miss, I don’t mean to be abrupt, but would you tell us a little about the Dials you mentioned earlier?” Robin wondered, legs neatly crossed, as Donatello perked right up.

“Sure! Well…How should I explain it?”

Chopper sprawled next to Hikari on the couch as their host went to retrieve something from a drawer, Gina snickering at his blissful expression.

“What?” Luffy muttered, brow furrowing. “It’s a seashell.”

“Yes. Please say something to it.” Conis instructed.

“Okay! Hm…Usopp is stupid!”

“Hey! Why-Why-Why me?”

“Now, please press the apex of that shell.”

“What’s an apex?” The rubber boy wondered, and Usopp sighed before doing so.

“It’s the tip of the shell.”

“Usopp is stupid!”

“Hey! Why-Why-Why me?”

“Now, please press the apex of that shell.”

“Ah! The seashell made fun of Usopp!” Luffy squealed in surprise.

“Whoa, that’s amazing!” Zoro acknowledged as the pair freaked out. “It stored the sounds?”

“So that seashell is a Dial?” Robin pointed out, intrigued.

“Yes. This is called a Tone Dial. It’s a White-White Sea seashell that records and replays sounds.”

“But isn’t the sea bottomless here?” Hikari voiced, confused.

“Where do they live?” Zoro agreed.

“They live in the reefs of the shallows.” Conis explained graciously.

“But I can’t believe that this thing can move that waver.” Robin stated, studying the small shell, and the Skypiean nodded, picking up a slightly larger shell shaped more like a disc than a cone.

“You’re right. This is the kind that powers the wavers. This is a small one, but it’s fundamentally the same as the Tone Dials.”

When a section on the side was pressed, air breezed out the open end and rattled a nearby wind-chime, causing awe from the crew.

“So wind comes out of this one.” Usopp realized, and Luffy grinned.

“Let me try it!”

“This is called a Breath Dial.” Conis explained as he played around with the strange shell. “It lets you store and blow wind as you desire. The capacity varies depending on the size of the shell, but by attaching this to the stern, you can move a light boat.”

“The waver.” Donatello acknowledged, amazed. “So it moves by attaching large Breath Dials to the craft and figuring out a triggering mechanism so you could control the flow with pedals.”

“Actually, there’re various kinds, like a skating type and a board type, although riding the waver is as much as I can handle.” Conis explained, and Michelangelo lit up.

“Like a skateboard? So cool!”

“I wanna ride it.” Luffy pouted, glaring out at where Nami was still riding the waver. “I’m jealous of Nami. Too bad we have one but we can’t use it.”

“You mean that hunk of junk you pulled out of the St Briss?” Hikari clarified, brow quirked. “It’s two hundred years old. No way it still works.”

“We don’t know that.” Conis considered, optimistic. “Dials have always been made from the shells of dead shellfish. So, unless the shell itself is damaged, they work semi-permanently.”

“You still can’t drive it.” Hikari reminded him before Luffy could get too excited, earning a hurt Puppy-Dog look.

“ _Kari-chan_ …”

“Sounds like other kinds of Dials exist as well, huh?” Robin considered, gesturing to the small table before them that had a stand holding a different, more oval shell. “Is this one of them, too?”

“Yes, it’s a Lamp Dial.”

“Whoa! The seashell lit up!” Chopper marveled, Leonardo whistled when another press of the flipper turned it off.

“In addition, there are Flame Dials that store flames, Flavor Dials that store fragrance, Vision Dials that store videos, and so on.”

“Damn, they do everything.” Raphael voiced, and Conis nodded.

“People in the sky couldn’t live without these. So, you could say that sky culture goes hand-in-hand with Dial energy.”

“Now, the food is ready!” Sanji announced, and the table was soon filled with all sorts of sky-seafood, steaming and buttery and decadent as usual. “It’s a hearty sky-seafood course with sky island fruits!”

“Wow!”

“Amazing!”

Hikari managed to make plates for Chopper, Gina and the Dugongs before Luffy gained steam, a short growl enough to dissuade him from thievery so the crew could grab their share.

Everything was familiar yet exotic, new tastes mixed with old, and their hosts enjoyed the food as much as their guests.

“Hey, where did Nami-san go?” Sanji wondered, smoking out of the balcony.

“She’s not out on the waver?” Hikari replied, straightening from Zoro’s shoulder.

“No, she isn’t.”

“Then she probably went a little far.” Usopp reasoned, cheeks full. “Don’t worry about her.”

“Father, I wonder if she’s alright.” Conis worried, far more than seemed warranted, and Zoro felt the pinkette tense further.

“Yes, Conis-san, I’m a bit concerned myself.”

“Why?” Luffy wondered, still chewing. “What’s the matter?”

“Here in Skypiea, there’s a place that we’re never to step foot in no matter what.” Conis admitted. “That place is next to this island, so if you travel a bit by waver, you can get there…”

“Why not?” Leonardo asked, concerned.

“It’s sacred ground. We call that place Upper Yard, the land where God lives.”

“There’s a God?!” Luffy blurted, and Hikari face-palmed. “In a place where we’re never to set foot in?!”

“We stayed out of trouble for two hours…” She muttered, defeated, and Zoro pat her hair. “Why can we never stay out of trouble?”

“You mean _that_ God?” Chopper clarified, clinging to Gina’s arm. “God lives on the sky island?!”

“Yes.” Conis answered both of them. “Since Skypiea is God’s Land, it’s ruled by the Almighty God Eneru.”

“Never heard that name before.” Raphael muttered, looking to Donatello, who frowned.

“I don’t know of any religions that call their God by that name…”

“God Eneru knows everything in this world.” Conis explained, clearly troubled, and Zoro noticed how she did not look towards Hikari when saying this. “He’s also watching us all the time.”

“All the time?!” Usopp panicked, and Luffy tilted his head.

“Now, too?”

“Of course.”

“What?!” Chopper panicked, climbing over Gina to hide against Hikari’s belly. “He’s watching us now?!”

“God, huh?” Zoro mused, unruffled by these declarations, and Gina quirked a brow.

“You don’t believe?”

“I don’t know. Whether or not God exists doesn’t matter to me.” The swordsman admitted. “I couldn’t care less from the beginning, but I don’t want to deny those who want to believe.”

“So there’s definitely someone in Upper Yard calling himself God.” Hikari deduced, running her fingers through Chopper’s fur. “Have you seen him, Conis?”

“No! God forbid! We cannot set foot in Upper Yard, never!”

The reaction was enough to have her standing, gently dumping the startled doctor into Zoro’s lap to step onto the balcony with spread wings.

“I’ll go get Nami, then. Be right back.”

Not waiting for any protests, the Celestial Dragon took off, scales glittering in the more uninhibited sunlight.

“Open, Gate of the Tres Felis! HAPPY!”

“Wow, hime!” The little blue cat gushed, wheeling around her on white wings. “You made it!”

“And we’d like to stay longer than five minutes.” She drawled, unable to help a smile. “Help me find Nami, and we can head back to dinner.”

“Aye aye, hime!” Happy agreed, stars in his eyes at the thought of Sanji’s cooking, and wheeled off to widen their search area.

The cloud-sea was calm, a rippling white canvas below, with no dark spot that could be the waver-

Hikari pulled up, eyes wide, as she took in the island that came into view through the clouds.

Trees grew like towers from rich green grass, bigger than she had ever seen below, rock and earth rising from the ‘sea’, a tangled growth of vines and underbrush that stood in stark contrast to the ephemeral sky island she had left behind.

A shout drew her attention, male, and the pinkette swooped low to the left, following the shoreline.

“Hime!” Happy called, diving onto her back with a puffed-up tail. “I found her! Up ahead!”

“Shit.” She hissed, dropping towards the ‘water’ when the waver came into view near the shores of Upper Yard, Nami at the controls and that guerrilla aiming his bazooka-

“NAMI!”

Shooting forward, she managed to wrap the navigator up in her wings before the shot was fired, Happy tucked safely between them as the explosive sailed past and took a good chunk out of the island in an impressive spray of fire.

“Kari!” Nami coughed out, shaking in shock. “There’s these four guys, they’re monsters! They were chasing him-”

Happy squeaked when a body thumped against the rocks above, a battered man dragging himself out of the smoke, bloody.

“I thought no one was allowed here.” Hikari muttered, wings spreading to take off from the waver and grab this stranger-

There was a crackle in the air, an unnatural tingle across her scales, and Nami yelped when she was suddenly wrapped up again, a key in Hikari’s hand as Happy disappeared.

“Open, Gate of the Ram! ARIES!”

“WOOL WALL!”

The barrier went up moments before a pillar of lightning came crashing down on the man before them.

The ground, trees, everything in that blast was utterly _vaporized_ , electricity visibly arcing across wool, and as the light faded, Hikari saw the guerrilla staring at them for a moment before flying off.

“Sumimasen…” The Spirit fretted, checking Nami over for injuries as Hikari straightened, gaze locked on the island. “Are you injured?”

“I’m okay…”

Shouts came from above, the hunters trying to put out fires that had gone up from the lightning-strike, but Hikari’s attention was farther away, dragon circling in her chest and growling and whining…

“Kari, we have to go.” Nami hissed, and the pinkette turned to her after a moment, smiling.

“You go on ahead with Aries. I need to do something.”

“What are you talking about? Didn’t you see what just happened?!”

“I’ll catch up.” Hikari assured, pushing off the waver. “Don’t let the others do anything too stupid while I’m gone!”

“Kari!”

Wind in her ears, she failed to hear whatever else the navigator was going to say, already banking into the trees.

There was something here, not a God or whoever those men were, but…

Hikari swooped under a bridge-sized branch, weaving through the open spaces between trunks, as her ears and eyes became dragon-sharp.

Her inner dragon was getting more agitated every second, pacing around as if trapped in her rib-cage, tugging Hikari forward towards whatever was here...

A low sound caught her attention then, not anything immediately identifiable but enough to make every instinct spark to life, and the pinkette spiraled towards the uneven ground, taking in the scent of moist earth and greenery and-

Pulling up inches from contact, she aimed for a nearby tree, landing gently on its twisted roots.

There were hollows here, where the plant had moved earth with its growth, some shallow and others big enough to be dens for cloud foxes like Suu, but her eyes locked on one nestled right under the trunk, shadows dark and deep.

Crouching low, Hikari approached slowly, taking unhurried breaths through her nose as slit-pupil eyes peeled back the layers of gloom.

Silvery eyes gleamed back, half-hidden by a curtain of dark hair, and the Celestial Dragon paused at the soft hiss that warned her back.

A soft coo bubbled up from deep inside, calming, and there was a beat of silence before a nervous little yip answered.

Heart twisting in her chest, Hikari sat down on the packed earth, wings folded in tight and small, and crooned gently.

In a heartbeat, a missile of feather-scaled wings and feathery ears and dark blue hair crashed into the teenager’s chest, and she wrapped gold-silver wings around in a protective cocoon as the little dragon sobbed.

 _It’s alright_ , the low purr Hikari released said, rocking the child into soft dreams. _I’m here now_.


	19. Skypiea Arc: Part 2

Hikari waited patiently for two hours before the little girl woke up, eyes now a dark twilight purple.

She was small, perhaps a little more than four feet tall, and fine-boned as a bird, skin pale under all the dirt and the scrap of a dress she wore, hair a dark blue that fell to her hips even when done up in clumsy pigtails.

Her wings seemed over-sized in comparison, a soft blue with each feathered scale tipped in sunset oranges and yellows, and the ears half-hidden in her messy hair resembled those of a cat, though covered in soft scales that almost mimicked fur.

“Hey, there.” Hikari greeted gently, absentmindedly working knots out of the girl’s hair and earning low purrs. “I’m Hikari.”

“Sora…” She answered softly, voice rough and hoarse from lack of use.

“Are you okay, Sora?”

The little dragon sniffled, burying her face in Hikari’s shoulder.

“N-No…”

“Hey, now, it’s alright…” She assured, rocking side to side. “I can take you home…”

“I-I can’t go home…” Sora blubbered, attached like a limpet now. “Th-The scary man…H-He broke it…”

A growl rumbled from Hikari at this, her grip tightening, and eased the younger dragon’s trembling.

“Your parents…”

She began to sob then, and Hikari’s heart broke.

“Sh, I’ve got you…” She purred out, curling protectively around the tiny body in her lap with arms and legs and wings. “I’ve got you, I’m here…”

The tears eventually dried out, and Hikari stared out into the forest, only idly aware of the faint breeze rustling the leaves and the faint sounds of ‘water’ lapping nearby.

“Come on.”

Sora mumbled tiredly as the pinkette stood, face safely tucked against her neck and blinking slowly when her wings were carefully folded in before they began to move.

“You can stay with us, then. You’ll have a sister, and brothers, and no one will let anyone hurt you ever again.”

“R-Really?” She murmured, ears laying back contently as Hikari’s scent filled her nose, like a cool night sky and a bright spring day.

“Really.”

The sound of lapping ‘water’ changed, growing louder, and Hikari frowned, glancing up at what looked like a Milky Road winding through the branches overhead.

There was an entire network of them that she could see, a tangled mess that only a native could really fathom, and on one of them-

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.” Hikari deadpanned, watching as a massive lobster, even bigger than the one that had taken them into Skypiea, zoomed past with the Going Merry in its claws. “Hold on, Sora.”

A heavy downward stroke, and Sora watched in wonder as the forest blurred past, wind rushing over her scales and singing in her ears.

“KARI!” Nami blubbered, collapsing in tears on the deck when Hikari landed, Chopper and the Dugongs rushing in tears to hug her legs. “YOU’RE ALIVE!”

“Of course I’m alive.” She replied, hefting Sora into one arm to pat Chopper’s head. “Who told you I was dead?”

“Everyone who heard you went off alone in Upper Yard.” Gina drawled, shoulders slumping and hands in her pockets, and Robin smiled.

“Drama queens, the lot of them. I’m fine.”

Zoro quirked a brow as he approached, noting the dragon girl trying to hide in Hikari’s neck, and said pinkette smiled sheepishly.

“This is Sora.”

“Hey.” He greeted gruffly, a purple eye peeking out at him. “I’m Zoro.”

Her nose twitched, and she peeked out further, shy.

“You smell like Hikari-sama…”

Nami swallowed a snort as both of them went pink, though Gina had no such self-control.

“They ought to, kid, being mates.”

“OI!”

Blinking, Sora leaned forward, wings unfolding for balance and ears perking with interest, and Nami melted when the little girl pulled herself to Zoro’s chest like a koala cub.

For a moment, he had no idea what to do, but when a purr rattled out of her chest with disuse, Zoro moved to support her on one arm and pat her back awkwardly with the other hand.

“Oi…”

But Hikari was smiling, like she had when he had first offered to train Gina, so it was okay.

“Is she a dragon?” Chopper wondered, scrambling up into Hikari’s arms for a closer look.

“What kind of dragon is she?” Nami pondered, taking in the almost-feline ears and wings.

“Considering our current location, I would guess she is a Sky Dragon.” Robin noted, smiling as the Dugongs used anyone nearby to get a better look.

“A Sky Dragon?” Michelangelo marveled.

“Well, it _is_ in her name.” Donatello mused.

“Talking about current locations…” Hikari drawled, looking out at Upper Yard as it rushed by. “Why are we heading into sacred ground we’re supposedly not allowed in? And where’s Luffy, Usopp and Sanji?”

“Well, you see…” Leonardo began, uncertain of how to explain.

“We’re criminals.” Zoro answered bluntly. “My guess is we’re being taken to be punished by their God.”

“…I left for _two hours_.” Hikari lamented, looking to Nami and Robin. “How did we become criminals in _two hours_?”

“Well, we didn’t pay the entrance fee.” Nami explained, smiling sheepishly at the unimpressed expression now aimed her way.

“It seems the exchange rate between extol and beli is ten thousand to one.” Robin commented, Gina snickering.

“Yeah, so they wanted us to pay one hundred thousand each to get in, and then seven hundred thousand each as a fine to make up for coming in anyway.”

“It only got worse from there.” Raphael admitted.

“We couldn’t even nap without it being a crime!” Michelangelo complained, pouting.

“And then Nami heard about how much money they wanted, and ran the White Berets’ captain over with the waver…” Donatello continued, wincing at the memory.

“And we went from ‘being left to starve out on a lone cloud’ to ‘being punished directly by God’.” Leonardo finished.

Sora whimpered, and Zoro grumbled when a cold nose was pressed into his neck.

“The scary man…”

“So Eneru is the scary man?” Hikari growled out, eyes flashing gold. “The one who killed your parents?”

Zoro blinked in surprise at this, resting his chin on messy blue hair.

“He killed _dragons_?” Nami squeaked, wide-eyed.

“He really is strong!” Chopper realized.

“Shit.” Gina cursed, taken aback. “Even Crocodile could only scar me up, and I’m not full-grown.”

“All the more reason to beat him.” Zoro decided, the purr stuttering in Sora’s chest.

“No point in getting all worked up now.” Hikari reasoned, trying to breathe out her anger. “Luffy and the others are on their way to wherever this lobster is taking us, so we just have to wait and see where we end up.”

“That’s a good point…” Nami agreed reluctantly as Zoro yawned, Hikari rolling her eyes and tugging him towards the storage room.

“Come on, then. Might as well get this little one cleaned up in the meantime.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a thorough bath in the Going Merry’s facilities, and help from Aries and Tauros, Sora was finally clean and dressed in a long, pink sweater-dress by the time the Going Merry was deposited on a massive stone altar with a solitary cloud in the middle of a cloud-lake.

“That damn Super-Express Lobster just deserted us here…” Zoro grumbled as Gina helped Chopper up onto the railing.

“Where exactly are we?”

“What’s for certain is that it’s the interior of Upper Yard…” Nami voiced, taking in the burning torches.

“It’s almost as if this is a sacrificial altar.” Robin noted, the Dugongs crowding around her to peer around.

“That’s so comforting.” Hikari drawled, sending the archaeologist an annoyed look. “I’m so glad you brought it up. I feel much better now.”

“What’s a sacrifice?” Chopper wondered, and Gina rubbed her eyes with a sigh.

“It’s when you give up something to someone else. Like our lives.”

“WHAT!?!” The reindeer and Dugongs shouted, horrified.

SMACK!

“Also not helping!” Hikari hissed, smoothing a hand over Sora’s ears when the little dragon clung to her in fright.

“Not gonna change?” Zoro wondered, gesturing vaguely at her swimsuit, and the pinkette shrugged.

“Why bother? We’ll probably be back on the beach by tomorrow.”

“But what if we die?!” Chopper worried, crying out when his flailing sent him tumbling down the stone steps.

“CHOPPER!”

“Geez.” Zoro grunted, leaping after him, and a pair of disembodied arms rose from the bottom step to catch him inches from the ‘water’.

“Thanks, Robin.” Hikari breathed, heart still hammering, before a black-striped blue fish rose up with bared fangs to gobble him up-

Zoro’s swords clashed against its fangs, both flying back into the ‘water’, as Gina darted down to scoop up her reindeer-brother before booking it back towards the ship.

“What is that?” Nami panicked, clinging to the Dugongs.

“A shark in the sky…A sky-shark?” Robin surmised as they waited for Zoro to surface.

“Come on…” Hikari muttered, and Sora whined into her side, ears sitting sideways and trembling.

Then the sky-shark burst back into open air, Zoro in its gaping maw with all three swords unsheathed, and she cursed.

“He went under again!” Chopper wailed. “Zoro isn’t coming back up!”

“Do you think he got eaten?” Nami worried, earning a glare from Hikari and Gina as the Dugongs slumped.

“Of course not!”

“If he was eaten, the clouds would turn red.” Robin agreed, and the navigator whipped around.

“How can you say something so scary so calmly, Robin?!”

“Hurry it up already!” Hikari shouted to the cloud-sea below. “Before I go down there and finish it for you!”

A moment later, the sky-shark was uppercut into the sky, and Sora watched it go with wide eyes as the soaking swordsman came up the steps, pushing a pair of goggles up onto his forehead.

“This is bad.” He stated, stopping below the Merry and stripping off his almost-see-through shirt. “Doesn’t look like swimming outta here will do us any good.”

“What took you so long?” Hikari chided, tossing him a blue tank top to change into.

“You’re so strong, Zoro!” Chopper marveled, a sentiment enthusiastically echoed by Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo.

“At that rate, we’ll be here for days beating all of them.” Gina voiced, taking in all the black-and-blue fins that popped out of the clouds below.

“We can’t just sit here.” Robin voiced, studying the altar itself as Zoro wrung out his shirt.

“That giant lobster brought us to one hell of a place.”

“Do you suppose starving us here is ‘Heaven’s Judgement’?”

“Would God really do something so bland?”

“Are we considering this guy’s taste in murder methods, or getting to shore?” Hikari deadpanned, and Zoro grunted as he pulled the replacement tank on, glancing over the ship.

“We can’t set sail with the hull like this. Find a way to fix it, kid.”

“I’ve got it.” Gina replied, smirking as her right hand became a hammer.

“Fix it?” Nami echoed, confused. “Are you planning to do something?”

“I’m gonna get into this forest. We should probably make this our base of operations.”

“Especially since Luffy and the others are probably heading here.” Hikari agreed, brow quirked.

“What are you going into the forest for?” Leonardo wondered, the Dugongs crowding around Chopper on the railing.

“God’s on this island, right? I’m gonna go meet him.”

“I’m telling you, that’s a bad idea!” Nami scolded as Hikari rolled her eyes with a smile. “What if you run into those freaks?!”

“Dunno. Depends on how they act.”

Chopper, Leonardo and Sora were looking at him with stars in their eyes now.

“Zoro, you seem even mightier than God…”

“Of course you would want to go picking a fight.” Hikari scolded, smacking his arm lightly.

“We can’t make God angry!” Nami agreed. “It’s common sense, you know!”

Zoro just smirked, unbothered.

“Sorry, but I’ve never once prayed to God.”

The pinkette almost laughed as the stars doubled in size, joined by Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo as the boys gushed.

“So cool!”

“Don’t believe in him either.” The swordsman continued, shrugging, as Nami fell to her knees in fervent prayer. “So I got no obligation to him.”

“Mind if I join you, Swordsman-san?” Robin wondered, and he frowned.

“No, but don’t go slowing me down.”

“Hold on! Where are you going, Robin?!” Nami protested immediately, back on her feet.

“Look at this.” The former assassin replied, gesturing to the stone slab at the altar’s back. “At least a thousand years have passed since this altar was built. Historical things like this make my body tingle…Where there is great history, there should be just as many old relics. I’d wager even a few jewel fragments would help out our ship.”

“I’m coming, too!”

“That was quick.” Gina drawled, taking in Nami’s sudden excitement.

“I can show you…” Sora whispered, tugging nervously on Hikari’s fingers. “I know Upper Yard…”

Zoro sent a look to Hikari, and she smiled.

“Sure, kid. You gonna give us a lift, Kari?”

“Better than you trying to swim across.” The pinkette decided, grabbing a key. “Open, Gate of the Tres Felis! PANTHERLILY!”

“Ladies?” The small black cat offered, and Robin accepted a lift once supplies were gathered.

Flexing feather-scaled wings, Sora glided off the altar into the trees ahead of the others, landing carefully on bare feet as Zoro and Nami were set down from Hikari’s grip and Pantherlily disappeared from Robin’s back.

“Be careful.” The pinkette warned, swooping in for a quick kiss.

“Should be saying that to you.” The swordsman grumbled, pulling her back in for another. “We’ll be right back.”

“You’d better.”

Pressing a kiss to Sora’s forehead, Hikari rumbled out a low, comforting growl.

“Stay close to Zoro, okay?”

With a nod, the little dragon latched onto Zoro’s hand, and Nami cooed over how cute the whole thing was as Robin smiled.

Tugging him along, wings folded in loosely and ears perked forward, Sora set off into the forest that was her home, quiet as a shadow.

The roots of trees were thick as the trunks of their cousins down in the Blues, covered in soft moss where they rose out of the ground, and the child turned to grab onto Nami’s hand and lift her up with a yelp of surprise from the navigator.

“Whoa, you’re strong!”

“Sumimasen.” She apologized quickly, hiding in the turtleneck of her dress and fiddling with the hem.

“No need to apologize.” Nami assured quickly, sweating a bit at the look Zoro shot her way before dropping an arm around Sora’s shoulders.

“Where is this God, anyway?”

“If he’s a god, he might have already foreseen our actions long ago.” Robin pointed out, adjusting her white cowboy hat.

“Scary man sees everything…” Sora whispered, as if afraid speaking louder would draw some great danger. “And he sends the other scary men to do bad things…”

Nami visibly shivered, remembering the men she had seen.

“What bad things?”

Her feather-scaled ears pressed back flat, almost hidden in her hair, and the young dragon pressed closer to Zoro as if to hide.

“They always scream...And then it gets quiet…”

The navigator was almost in tears, practically collapsing on her knees in prayer.

“Oh Lord, please stay nice and peaceful...Oh! And please let us find some treasure…”

“Is _that_ what you care about?” The swordsman snorted, patting Sora’s pigtails as he looked over the nearby cloud-river. “Anyway, walking along the river won’t get us anywhere. We should cross and check out the other side.”

“Yes.” Robin agreed, and Nami rose with a frown.

“But how? Use a vine to swing across? Or do we climb a-?”

The ground crumbled under her feet, pitching the redhead forward into the maw of an appearing sky-shark-

“Sky Dragon’s Wing Attack!”

A cyclone of air smacked the offending fish away as Zoro yanked their crew-mate back, one hand on Wado’s hilt as Robin spawned arms from a nearby tree trunk to catch a stumbling Nami.

“Damn, they’re here, too?!”

“Forget it!” The navigator decided, tongue slightly clumsy with fear. “I am _not_ crossing this river! We’d pretty much be feeding ourselves to the sky-sharks!”

“But there’s no guarantee we can get across even if we keep walking along the river.” Zoro argued, interrupting his own assessment of Sora’s display in comparison to Hikari’s.

“I said forget it! If you’re gonna go, then you can go alone, Zoro!”

“If you’re that scared, you shouldn’t have come in the first place!”

“Say, this ground…” Robin voiced, crouching to dig her fingers into the soil. “It’s dirt.”

“Of course it is. It’s ground.” Nami replied, nonplussed.

“This is a sky island.”

“Right, because sky islands are made out of island clouds.” Nami remembered, looking at the ground in confusion. “Why is _this_ island different?”

“This is Vearth…” Sora said quietly, scuffing her bare heel on the moist soil. “There’s nowhere else like it in the whole sky…”

“Do you know how it got here?” Robin asked gently, aware of how skittish the girl could be.

“Ma said it was thrown up here by the Blue Seas a long time ago…”

“By the Knock-Up Stream.” The archaeologist deduced.

“So this used to be an island down there?” Nami realized, wide-eyed at the thought.

“You saw the damn thing.” Zoro pointed out. “Could probably throw bigger.”

“In any case, investigating could prove fruitful.” Robin decided, continuing along the riverbank.

Sora paused, ears twitching up, before reattaching to Zoro’s hand, dark purple eyes flicking over the nearby river and the gargantuan tree roots ahead.

The journey was fairly humid and hot, a result of being surrounded by cloud-water and so much closer to the sun, but Zoro ignored the discomfort, keeping an eye out for this so-called God and his priests.

A faint sound had Sora’s ears swiveling around, and he frowned, glancing back the way they had come.

“Say, what do you think that sound was?” Nami wondered, sliding off a root onto her feet.

“Dunno.” The swordsman grunted, clicking Wado from its sheath. “Stay right there.”

There was a moment of stillness, anticipation-

A stubby-legged cloud-alligator burst from a Milky Road overhead, jaws open wide to swallow the navigator whole, and Sora moved.

“Sky Dragon’s Wave Wind!”

A tornado snapped from her hand like a whip, catching the attacking creature under the jaw and sending it tumbling upwards as arms sprouted to hold its maw closed.

“You’ve gotta be more careful.” Zoro scolded their navigator as the beast landed in the river, thoroughly defeated.

“Th-Thanks…”

“Are you okay?” Sora worried, flustered and fussing around the redhead.

“I’m fine, thanks to you. You’re definitely fast.”

The Sky Dragon blushed, hiding in the neck of her dress.

“Sumimasen…”

“Oi, you’re doing fine.” Zoro assured gruffly, patting her head. “Come on. I saw a tree up ahead that looks like it crosses the river.”

Roughly fifteen more minutes of traversing the overgrown jungle floor proved him right, a thick, moss-covered root stretching from one shoreline to the other that was wide enough to be a street, let alone a bridge.

Sora’s wings fanned out as she followed the three across, taking slow steps thanks to the more measured pace Zoro was forced to take.

“Hey, Nami! Get a move on!”

“Shut up! Don’t talk to me right now! What’ll you do if I fall?!”

A sky-shark decided to demonstrate, leaping from the cloud-water below, and Nami fell over in shock, tumbling down the side as Zoro slashed twice with Wado, blood spraying.

“Hey, are you alright?!”

Nami nodded shakily, hanging upside-down as she was while Sora’s wings pumped frantically to keep them airborne.

“Somehow…”

Robin offered a few hands to help them back up, and Zoro lifted a panting Sora onto his hip, wings loose and trailing behind them the rest of the way.

“What’s wrong?” He wondered as Robin paused, taking in the area below. “Did you see God or something?”

“No. A well.”

“A well?” Nami repeated as their historian climbed down towards the stone-walled construction that was being swallowed by the base of a tree. 

“Is that well really strange?” Zoro wondered as their archaeologist used her flowering hands to get a sample of water.

“Yes. It’s unbelievable that a well would be stuck underneath a tree. The balance between civilization and nature is off.”

“Well, in any case, unless we come up with a way to cross this cloud river, we can’t walk around this forest.” He pointed out, watching sky-sharks breech nearby for a moment. “We’re far from meeting God.”

“The civilization couldn’t estimate the growth of this tree.” She mused, uninterested in his own search. “I’ve never seen a case like this before.”

“Hey, Nami. Think you can see anything from up there?”

The navigator whimpered, but accepted Sora’s help in climbing up the monolithic trunk to a high branch, rooting through her bag for binoculars.

The Sky Dragon perched next to her like a cat, wings twitching to keep balance and ears perked forward curiously, as Nami scanned the area ahead…

“This island…” She muttered, stunned. “Can’t be…Sora, help me down!”

“Sumimasen.” The little girl acquiesced immediately, grabbing onto Nami’s hands and flapping her wings hard to lower them safely down.

“Come on.” She insisted once safely on her own two feet, Zoro and Robin sharing a curious glance as Nami stormed past them before he picked a tired Sora up to follow.

“What’s going on?”

“We have to get to the edge of the island.” Their navigator insisted, focused. “I have to make sure what I saw was real.”

She refused to elaborate further, so the journey continued in silence until the muted thrum of explosives rattled through the trees.

“What was that?” Nami worried, Sora hiding her face in Zoro’s neck.

“Boom…”

“I heard some earlier, but this one seems different…” Robin noted, and the young dragon glanced up, anxious.

“One of the scary men makes big booms…”

“Then that’s probably who Luffy’s fighting.” He determined, untroubled.

“More importantly, we have to keep moving.” Nami insisted, now assured the danger was far away and handled.

“What’s the big rush?” Zoro grumbled, hefting himself onto a root one-handed. “You’ve been acting strange. What did you see? Did you see God or something?”

“No, that’s not it! Even if I explain, you probably can’t understand…”

“Just spit it out already!” He complained, patience running thin as he waited for the redhead to catch up. “Just what did you see?”

“No questions! Just follow me! We have to get to the seashore somehow.”

“Shouldn’t you be the one in front if you want us to follow you?!”

“Seashore?” Robin echoed, curious.

“That’s right.” Nami replied, distracted as she picked her way across. “In any case, we have to get close to it to check it out, because I still can’t believe my own eyes.”

“I, too, have something that’s been bugging me.” The archaeologist admitted, offering a disembodied hand. “Although I don’t have any proof. If this theory I dreamed up turns out to be true, it’d be interesting. Maybe my goal in life is still attainable. It’s only a theory, though.”

Sora’s ears twitched at this, curious, and Zoro grunted.

“Hurry up, then.”

With their steady pace, and Sora’s quiet commentary whenever she stopped hiding from the distant chaos of battle, the group made their way steadily towards the edge of this strange island that should not be floating in the sky, and froze.

“So I really did see it.” Nami breathed. “There’s no need to explain, is there? You recognize this, right?”

Sora took in the vine-throttled stone walls curiously, from the thatched roof and long-broken edges where half had once been, and glanced over at the stunned expressions on their faces.

“It’s the half-house…Ma said it’s been here since Upper Yard came…”

“Why is something from the ground up here?” Zoro managed to say, stepping closer. “It’s the same thing, right?”

“No, it’s not.” Robin replied quietly. “This is the other half of the one we saw on the ground. It’s been bugging me all this time.”

Sora’s wings flared in surprise as Nami nodded.

“I thought that house was strange, because it had a second floor, but there were no stairs to go up. Also, there wouldn’t be any reason to build a house on a cliff like that. That seashore was a ‘split in the island’! This is the other half of the island that was ripped up! This island was part of Jaya! Then, the island was split into two a long time ago, and one half rose into the sky! The ‘city of gold’ that once existed on the ground and was seen by Noland didn’t sink into the ocean. This part of Jaya has been flying in the sky all this time!”

There was silence as this revelation sank in, and Sora tilted her head, ears flicking.

“What’s gold?”

Nami about had an aneurism at that.

“You don’t know what gold is?!”

“Sumimasen…” The bluenette apologized quickly, hiding against Zoro more tightly.

“Oi, back off.” He growled, twisting to be between them. “Gold comes from the ground, right? Why would they have that up here?”

This gave the navigator pause, considering, before nodding.

“Point.” She conceded, before the reality rushed back to her and she was gushing. “Yahoo! Thank you, God! I can’t believe that the sky island we reached after all this trouble was the city of gold! This must be a reward for behaving myself, right, God?”

“I thought you were scared of this island’s God?” Zoro pointed out, unimpressed.

“Hm? God? Oh, what’s the big deal? Is he worth more than gold?”

“But you just said ‘thank you, God’.” Robin noted, confused.

“She’s not making any sense.” The swordsman decided, hefting Sora higher on his hip. “Come on, we need to be back before sunset.”

With this monumental discovery on their minds, the quartet made double-time back towards the altar, eager to share with their crew-mates.

But the moment Zoro stepped out of the trees on the edge of that cloud-lake, he knew something was wrong.

The altar was quiet, the Merry without a soul in sight, and it made a pinprick of dread take form deep in his chest.

With Hikari there, Chopper and the Dugongs would not be so paranoid as to go into hiding, and she herself would never leave the ship open to attack like that…

“Kari!” Nami called out, brow furrowed in concern. “Gina! Chopper! Where are you?!”

Sora leaned forward, nose twitching as she scented the air, and Zoro frowned deeper when she yelped, clinging tight to his shoulders.

“The scary man was here…”

“Scary man?” He echoed, mind racing.

_Did she mean a priest? Or God? Had they been hurt?_

“KARI! GINA! CHOPPER!” Nami shouted, even more concerned now. “LEO! RAPH! DONNIE! MIKEY! IT’S SAFE TO COME OUT NOW! STOP HIDING AND SAY SOMETHING!”

“I wonder if they were torn limb from limb.” Robin noted casually, causing the navigator whip around.

“Stop saying scary things!”

“Hey!” Zoro bellowed, done with this horrible waiting. “Kari! Are you there?! Did something happen?!”

A shadow moved on the deck, and all four of them felt their stomachs drop at the teary-eyed faces the Dugongs gave them.

“Zoro-san…” Leonardo blubbered, heartbroken enough for the swordsman to already know what he was going to say. “He took sensei!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As sunset painted the sky fiery colors amid the smoke of distant explosions, Luffy grinned when the Milky Road their Crow was riding on crested a massive tree and sent them speeding down towards a cloud-lake below.

“Hm? There’s something there.” Sanji noted calmly.

“There they are! Are they priests?!” Usopp panicked, clinging to their cook as he steered.

“No, they’re sky-sharks!”

“Oh, just, sky-sharks, not priests…Hey, hey, hey, seriously?! They’re huge! We’re gonna be swallowed!”

Luffy hopped onto the figurehead, arms straining back as they came within range.

“Gum Gum Gatling!”

The Crow burst through safely, splashing them thoroughly with cloud-water, and he perked up.

“Hey, look! We found it! The Going Merry! That’s the altar!”

But the moment he spotted Zoro, Nami and Robin on the devastated steps, Luffy’s grin fell away.

 _Something was wrong_.


	20. Skypiea Arc: Part 3

Once the quartet was out of sight amid the foliage, work was started on patching Merry’s hull.

Chopper dug up nails, Leonardo and Raphael found proper planks, and Donatello and Michelangelo held them in place while Gina used her hammer-hand to put those nails to use, grumbling at her audience.

There were plenty of small but dangerous bits of damage to patch up, and Hikari enjoyed watching her kids work together.

Worrying the metal charm of a fairy with her thumb, she gazed lazily over the surrounding forest, wings spread loosely to warm in the sunlight and act as blankets for Chopper and Michelangelo to doze on.

Gina twitched, head turning with a frown, and Hikari’s gaze snapped to the left, thumb stilling.

Chopper rolled off her wing, ears swiveling, and the Dugongs went quiet, glancing between the three cautiously.

“What’s going on?” Donatello worried, pulling out his staff.

“Something’s coming…” Chopper voiced, focused, and Leonardo drew his katana while Michelangelo flailed upright.

Branches rustled unnaturally, moved by nonexistent wind, and Gina swung a fist forward as a massive bird burst out of the foliage with a squawk of flames.

“Iron Dragon’s Lance: Demon Logs!”

A swift downward stroke had this massive purple-feathered bird rising over the sudden attack, forcing Gina to scoop up Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello to jump away before a concentrated blast of fire roasted them.

“Which of you is the sacrifice I get to kill?” The rider demanded, a man with a pointed mustache and aviator aesthetic, a lance resting against one shoulder and small white wings sprouting through his jacket.

“Excuse me?” Hikari growled, stepping onto the railing to spread her own draconic wings.

“Ah, the star-maiden.” He acknowledged, mock-bowing. “It’s an honor to meet you at last.”

“The feeling isn’t mutual.” She snarked, unimpressed. “Is that why we’re here? For you to come pick us off while our crew fights their way to this altar?”

“Did you know that this is a sacrificial altar?” The Skypiean wondered, almost conversationally, and Hikari nodded stiffly as Gina returned to the Merry with her Dugong brothers, staying back.

“We guessed that.”

“It’s true. The rest of your group is desperately trying to get here. There are four separate areas that we, the priests, govern. The rule is that when the targets are in one area, the other priests aren’t supposed to do anything to the targets. But this sacrificial altar doesn’t belong to any of those areas. In other words, it’s a free area, so it doesn’t matter who strikes the ones at the altar. But it should be after those who’re receiving the ordeal in some area die.”

Cries of dismay rose from Chopper and the Dugongs, and Hikari snarled, eyes slit-pupil and fiery gold.

“Are you saying you managed to kill our captain?”

“Don’t freak out.” He assured, at ease. “My coming here doesn’t mean your friends’ death, unfortunately. I came here for a different reason.”

“What reason?” Gina growled, arms covered in protective scales.

“The reason I came here is because, although those are the normal judgment rules, when there’s an exceptional situation, the rules change a little. For example, when three of the sacrifices escape to the forest over there without permission.”

Jaws dropped at her back, and Hikari resisted the urge to face-palm.

 _Damn it, Zoro_ …

“Someone has to die to atone for the others’ crime of escaping. Sacrifice is a fact of life. Especially if they are to come back, in order that they can more deeply realize their own fault when they see their friend’s death. So, who will offer their life to God?”

“If you want a life, it’ll have to be mine.” Hikari warned, knuckles cracking as claws formed. “Let’s see if you can take it. Celestial Dragon’s Iron Fist!”

With a piercing cry, the massive bird spiraled away from her sudden charge, wheeling around with a spray of fire that Hikari dropped under, starlight extending off her fist.

“Ah, a whip.” He noted moments before the attack formed.

“Celestial Dragon’s Whip!”

Another miss, and she cursed, whipping around to follow the Skypiean’s circling path.

“I am Shura, a priest of Skypiea.” He introduced, gaze calculating. “I would hate to kill you, sky-maiden, but my String Ordeal only has a three-percent survival rate.”

“We haven’t even started.” She replied, smirk fang-sharp. “Let’s see how hard your ‘ordeal’ really is. Celestial Dragon’s Roar!”

Shura was already moving before the attack even formed, dodging neatly, and his lance ricocheted off Hikari’s light-encrusted fist rather than stab into a shoulder.

“Then surrender your life to God!”

“Try and make me!”

Gina watched as they broke apart, wheeling in sharp circles to clash in rapid-fire connections of fists and lance, cheers rising from Chopper, Raphael and Michelangelo as Leonardo and Donatello shouted encouragement.

Sparks of fire began to fly from each collision, and Hikari cursed as they broke apart, flipping backwards to land on a branch hanging over the ‘lake’.

 _It’s like he can read my mind_ , she realized, shaking out little twinges of pain from her fingers. _I think of coming from the right, he’s already blocking, I try to feint from below and attack from the left, he doesn’t even twitch before dodging_ …

The Skypiean priest dove, lance held steadily forwards, and she leaped sideways-

Something grabbed her midair, tangling around arms and legs and wings, and the pinkette bit out a growl when that lance skewered a shoulder, burning red-hot through muscle.

A burst of light, and she broke free, tumbling a moment before her wings caught the air.

“Shit, what the hell-?”

Hikari frowned at the strange bits of string that fell off her shoulder as she inspected the wound there, gaze flickering for a moment before glaring up at Shura above.

“That’s how you wanna play it, huh? Then let’s play.”

A heavy downward stroke of the wings, and the Celestial Dragon shot back into the fray, light streaming off her skin as Shura and his mount whipped into motion.

“What happened?” Chopper worried, flailing his little hooves. “Why did Kari stop? Is she really hurt?!”

“I don’t know!” Donatello wailed back, just as horrified.

“How is this guy still going?!” Raphael demanded, gesturing wildly as the pair of flyers kept passing each other with sparks of flame. “Sensei can tank a Sea King with one hit, and this guy keeps taking it?!”

“I don’t think she’s hitting him…” Leonardo realized. “It’s like he’s one step ahead of her.”

Gina growled, fangs bared in annoyance.

“Then it’s about time she pull ahead.”

Spinning around a lunge aimed at her hip, Hikari brought her foot up in a light-streaming arc.

“Celestial Dragon’s Claw!”

Shura neatly ducked, his perch sliding down to take him out of range, and she turned to follow, feeling the strings begin to tighten.

“Shit-”

“You are a worthy opponent, star-maiden.” Shura voiced, circling around as his opponent was stuck, suspended, in midair. “Even without knowing the rules of sky combat, you have been quite the challenge. I’ll enjoy taking your life in God’s name.”

“Stars, you talk a lot.” Hikari retorted, wings flexing against their bonds.

“Then I’ll finish this quickly!”

A burst of flame, and his mount charged, lance leveled at where her heart sat beating, cries going up from the Going Merry-

“Open, Gate of the Giant Crab! CANCER!”

This declaration had Shura’s eyes going wide behind his goggles as the Spirit burst from his Gate, knives spinning between dexterous fingers as he seemed to land on open air, Hikari twisting free to knock the lance aside with a smirk.

“Gotcha.”

Her fist landed solidly in the Skypiean’s face, and Chopper could only stare, awestruck, as the force sent him flying through at least _three_ of those monstrous trees before stopping.

“The String Ordeal, huh?” The pinkette taunted, landing on the altar’s steps with a smirk as Cancer leaped to join her. “That wasn’t even a warm-up.”

“SO COOL!” The Dugongs cheered, Chopper waving in sheer joy as Gina snickered.

“That was so amazing, Kari! You beat him up!”

“Eh, he wasn’t that tough.” She waved off, starting to smile. “Once I figured out his string trick, all I had to do was lure him in. Thanks for the help with that, Cancer.”

“It was a pleasure as always, hime~ebi.”

"You're so cool!" Chopper squealed, dancing in place. "Even cooler than Zoro!"

"Of course she is!" Michelangelo blubbered, starry-eyed. "She's sensei!"

"Nobody beats sensei, not even a giant cannonball!" Raphael agreed.

"Oi, oi, don't get all excited." Hikari brushed off, starting up the steps with Cancer at her back. "It wasn't much of a fight."

A crackle over her scales, and Hikari straightened in surprise, eyes going wide as shock took over their joy.

"HIME!!!"

A hand shoved between her wings, sending the pinkette sprawling on the steps as blinding white-blue light lit up the whole lake, and she twisted around, horrified, to see Cancer disappearing into stardust as the electricity died down.

"Hime…"

"I had heard Celestial Spirits had Mantra."

Trembling pupils focused on the man standing a couple of steps down, almost uncomprehending.

He was tall, pale and bare-chested, a white bandanna covering slicked-back blonde hair, with heavy orange pants and drapery, gold encircling both wrists and ankles, and a ring of drums sprouting from his back where Skypiean wings should have been.

"Though I expected more of a struggle. For a Zodiac, he was pathetic."

It was as if reality snapped back into place, and Hikari came up roaring.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"

There was a moment of surprise when her fist connected with his stomach, but it vanished as a jolt of electricity snapped back, both of them flying apart from the collision.

"Fuck." Hikari hissed, clamping a hand over clenched fingers as every muscle up that arm tightened painfully.

Laughter echoed over the cloud-water, and she glanced up with a wince to see the man rising from where he had landed on a branch, sitting casually.

"I should have expected that from you."

"Who the fuck are you?" She snarled back, scales creeping across soft skin.

"Ah, I should introduce myself in this sort of situation, shouldn't I?" He agreed, lazily arrogant. "After all, you came all this way to see me."

Standing with all the grace of a prowling tiger, he smirked when Hikari stubbornly stayed put, glaring.

"I am the Almighty God Eneru, star-maiden." The man greeted, a pleased glint in his eyes. "And I have come here to take you as my bride."

…

"What." Hikari responded flatly, expression blank as multiple jaws hit the Going Merry's deck above.

"It's fate." He explained simply, as if such was an indisputable law of nature. "Here I am, mere hours from fulfilling my goal, and suddenly a star-maiden enters the gates of Skypiea for the first time in a century. One with golden keys to match the one laying unclaimed in my possession."

Hikari jolted upright at this, pulse thrumming, and Eneru shrugged as if this observation was inconsequential.

"I never even had to lift a finger guiding you here. You came willingly, a pretty sacrifice to satisfy my whims."

“Were you dropped on your head as a baby?” The pinkette snapped back, wings mantling aggressively as she stood on the mossy steps. “I couldn’t care less about you. If you’re just here because of my keys, you can fuck right off!”

Eneru laughed, loud and unrestrained, and Hikari's hackles rose.

"I suspected you would be spirited." He approved, taking a few moments to appreciate the shine of gold-silver scales on darkened skin. "I would expect nothing less from a woman that will become a Goddess. But as your future God, you'll never be stronger than me."

"Come over here and say that again." Hikari snarled, starlight misting off her skin.

There was a crackle, a tingle across every nerve, and she barely scraped by before the stone shattered apart, cursing as pain scorched across the muscles of her hip and down her entire right side.

"Celestial Dragon's Whip!"

He moved fast, practically a blur of light, weaving between the coils with lightning trailing his fists-

The pinkette fell back to avoid being hit in the sternum, jaw clenching as tendrils of electricity lashed out to hit her shoulder, her arm, her leg, and landed hands-first, legs sweeping up in wide arcs.

“Celestial Dragon’s Claw!”

A blow came down on her belly, smashing Hikari into the stone instead, and she wheezed, lungs spasming painfully around a lack of air.

 _Fuck_ …

“It’s only natural for you to fight the inevitable.” Eneru stated breezily, extending a hand palm-down as his fingers became tongues of lightning. “You’ll see things my way soon enough.”

 _FUCK_ -

“IRON DRAGON’S LANCE: DEMON LOGS!”

The ‘God’ blinked, sweeping an arm out with a spray of electricity that knocked the deadly-sharp projectiles away, Gina crying out when it arced, scorching up her scale-plated arms-

A roar of starlight escaped Hikari’s mouth, and Eneru jumped back to avoid being enveloped by it, giving her space to lurch upright, a key in hand.

“Open, Gate of the Scorpion.” The pinkette bit out, breathless. “Scorpio.”

“Sand Buster!”

Eneru zapped around the cyclone of sand, and Hikari used the Spirit’s mechanical tail as a springboard to gain altitude.

“Celestial Dragon’s Brilliant Flame!”

A tingle over her scales as the explosion of starlight spread away, and she yelped when Scorpio grabbed her ankle, throwing her back up towards the Merry as-

“SCORPIO!” She screamed when a lightning-bolt tore through the Celestial Spirit's chest.

"Little hime…"

Landing hard on the stone platform, the pinkette rolled back up onto her feet, golden gaze flickering between a fading Scorpio and a wincing Gina, clawed iron-clad hands still glowing red-hot-

"Are you done denying your fate?" Eneru voiced, as if this was a game and he was just waiting for her to admit defeat, and Hikari had to bite her lip hard to fight back that impulse to _release_ and _change_ and _tear_.

Losing her senses would not help any more here than it had back at Arlong Park.

"I suppose I'll have to convince you." He decided idly, holding a hand up towards the Going Merry at her back, lightning lashing out-

All that flashed through Hikari's mind were Gina's partially-melted hands and Chopper's wide eyes, Leonardo's shout and Raphael's curse, Donatello's panicked face and Michelangelo's tears-

And she swallowed.

The bolt arced off its original path, slamming into her gut like a burning hammer-blow, and Hikari stumbled back into the Merry's hull, every muscle spasming and locking as if a thunderstorm had burst to life inside her.

 _Fuck_.

"KARI!" Chopper screamed, almost scrambling over the railing before Gina grabbed him with a pained hiss.

Forcing herself forward, the Celestial Dragon bit out a snarl.

"Celestial Dragon's Secret Art... Crimson Lotus. Exploding Star Blade."

A torrent of celestial fire rushed out, mimicking the fanged maw of a reptilian dragon ready to swallow Eneru whole-

A rush of lightning tore the incoming onslaught to shreds, tongues of burning pain smacking into her torso like whips, and it took all of Hikari's strength to keep from crashing into the Merry, swallowing down any errant branches that might scorch the wood or latch onto Gina's scales.

"Iron Dragon's Kunai!"

Vision starting to blur with pain, Hikari saw Eneru disappear and cursed.

Gina threw her reindeer brother aside moments before a lightning-bolt smashed into her chest, scorching across every scale, and Eneru solidified with a foot on her diaphragm, pressing down hard enough to force air out of protesting lungs.

"How insolent... Dragon or not, you're little more than an ant quarreling with a boot."

"Leave her alone!" Chopper shouted, rushing forward in his Heavy Point and yelping when he passed right through the 'God's' torso, collapsing in a twitching heap on the deck, blood welling up from a bitten tongue.

"My will is inevitable." Eneru told them, not straining in the least as Gina tried to claw off his leg, hissing and snarling as her arms were blackened by heat. "To oppose it is to ask for death."

The Dugongs were frozen in place, petrified at the sight of electricity crackling where flesh should be, until a familiar roar broke through.

"GET OFF MY KID, YOU BASTARD!!!"

Hikari dove over the railing, lit up in a Celestial Dragon's Sword Horn and swallowing down another burst of lightning as she crashed into the Logia user, causing him to stagger as the fresh influx of hostile energy nearly sent the dragon sprawling.

 _Gotta keep going_ , she reminded herself fiercely, even as her vision blurred and doubled with pain. _He'll hurt them if you go down, **keep going**_ -

"El Thor!" 

The radius was too wide, that column of lightning would take out the whole altar and the Going Merry with it-

“KARI!” Gina screamed, unable to stop her as Hikari forced every last volt down her throat, swaying back on shaky legs as each nerve screamed and went numb all at once.

 _Fu_ …

And then darkness.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We tried to stop him…” Chopper blubbered to the horrified crew, chest thoroughly wrapped in bandages and still twitching a bit with excess electricity. “But he just took her…”

“Fucking bastard…” Gina hissed, covered in gauze from fingertips to chest and wincing whenever a fresh spot of red bled through. “I’ll put my boot up his ass, next time I see him…”

Knuckles white on Wado’s hilt, Zoro stared at the metal charm of a fairy in his palm as Sanji about burst into flames of righteous fury.

“How dare he?! If he lays a hand on Hikari-hime-!”

“He hurt Kari-chan?” Luffy stated, expression blank, and Donatello nodded, nursing a scorched flipper wrapped in bandages.

“We tried, but it was like we weren’t even there…” Raphael grumbled, unable to look anyone in the eye.

"Even Leo didn't stand a chance…" Leonardo murmured, both flippers thoroughly wrapped in gauze. "He looked scared…"

“Is sensei gonna be okay?” Michelangelo worried, sniffling around the bandages covering his face.

“Kari’s strong.” Nami assured, though her expression was less certain. “He might have gotten the better of her once, but she won’t let him do it again.”

“What if she died?” Usopp panicked, in blubbery tears.

“NO WAY!!!” Zoro and Sanji snapped, frightening the poor sniper into submission.

“Sumimasen…” Sora whispered, wings folded in tight and ears pressed back. “But dragons aren’t supposed to eat other elements…”

“What do you mean?” Robin wondered, and Gina flinched.

“I’m not called an Iron Dragon for shits and giggles, yeah? My body’s made to turn into iron and turn iron into energy. What happens when you put molasses in a watermill?”

Nami, Usopp, and Sanji went pale at the thought, and Luffy frowned, looking to Zoro for explanation.

“It won’t work.” The swordsman elaborated, scowling. “And when a human stops working, they die.”

“It’s a one-in-a-million chance at survival.” Gina admitted, wincing as Chopper and the Dugongs burst into tears alongside Usopp.

“SHE’S DEAD!!!”

“She’s not dead.” Zoro bit out, hand curling into a fist around the charm hard enough to leave an imprint.

“But she must be in bad shape…” Nami worried, wringing her hands.

Before anyone could say more, an image flickered in the sky overhead, drawing all eyes upward in surprise until it solidified.

“It’s God!” Chopper squeaked, scrambling to hide under Gina as the Iron Dragon snarled.

“Hello, mortals.” Eneru greeted smugly, voice echoing through the trees and across the entire island. “Congratulations on surviving your ordeal, Blue Sea dwellers. Welcome to Upper Yard, Shandians. You’re all in time for my newest survival game.”

“Where’s Hikari-hime, you scoundrel!?!” Sanji demanded, almost demon-faced.

“Those of you that survive tomorrow will receive a front row seat to a divine occasion.” The ‘God’ continued, every inch the cat that ate the canary and got the cream. “After all, I’m sure she’ll want you Blue Sea dwellers there on her wedding day.”

Luffy just stared as the image flickered away, expression void of anything resembling a smile, gaze turning to his crew.

This was no longer an adventure, a treasure hunt for gold and mysteries.

Now, this was personal.

“We’re going to find that God.” He decided, meeting the demonic rage in Zoro’s eyes head-on. “And I’m going to kick his ass.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Gan Fall arrived at the sacrificial altar in Upper Yard, night having settled shadows between the branches, he was bemused to find that the pirates were not under immediate attack.

The cloud-lake was quiet, no fins heralding sky-sharks, and when Pierre landed, he was discomfited to find the rather cheery crew watching him with decidedly stony expressions.

And missing a member. 

“Eneru took our Kari-chan.” Luffy voiced, deadly serious.

“So you’re going to tell us everything you know.” Nami continued, tapping her Clima-Tact pointedly against the stone.

“Whether you like it or not.” Zoro promised, Wado clicking out of its sheath.

Gan Fall took the pirates in, from the three most senior members to the almost-combusting cook, the scowling sniper, the teary-eyed reindeer, the stoic archaeologist, the growling Iron Dragon and the four furious Kung-Fu Dugongs before landing on the steady gaze of the last Sky Dragon in Skypiea.

“I suppose you deserve to know, after going through the ordeal.” The Sky Knight conceded, dismounting. “Where would you like me to start?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Consciousness came slowly, jagged puzzle pieces clicking painfully into place, and Hikari cursed at the pinpricks traveling up every muscle, blinking blearily.

 _This isn’t the Merry_ , she realized, jackknifing upright before hissing at the protest every muscle gave in response.

A soft jingle brought her attention downward, stomach rolling at the sight of a solid gold bikini, delicate chains resting on her hips and hanging in lazy coils over her belly, where her own bikini had once been.

The memory of her fight came rushing back, skin crawling at the thought that Eneru had _changed her clothes while she was unconscious_ , and Hikari scrambled off the bed onto shaky legs, heart racing.

_Keys!_

Panic set in then, and she reached up to find the special little leather bag was no longer safely nestled between her breasts.

_He took my keys!_

“Missing something?”

The pinkette’s head jerked around to find Eneru sprawling on a nearby love-seat, a lazy lion overlooking their pride, the ring of her keys hanging from a pinky finger.

Every shred of pain and terror burst into righteous fury, and she lunged, fingers tipped with diamond-claws and starlight streaming off her skin.

A crack of thunder, and she was pinned on the love-seat under the 'God's' bulk, one hand holding her hands up by the wrists and the other clamped on her jaw.

"Is that any way to greet your future husband?" He taunted, amused at the growl that burst from her chest.

"First chance I get, I’m ripping your throat out with my teeth.” She bit out, pupils red reptilian slits.

“Cute.” Eneru decided, shaking her chin in a playful manner that earned him an angry hiss. “But before that, there’s a survival game to watch and a wedding to plan for. I’m sure your ascension to godhood will be quite the sight, given your celestial nature. Until then…”

With a chuckle, Eneru stood, lazily turning his back while heading for the door.

“You’ll have to wait and see if your crew lives through my survival game to see you walk down the aisle.”

Hikari locked herself in place until he was gone, seething but knowing she had no chance at all of killing the 'God' like she wanted.

 _But_ , the pinkette thought triumphantly, running a thumb over the pair of keys she had slipped free, _that doesn't mean I can't fuck up his whole fucking day_.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So your people forced the Sky Dragons and the Shandians off their land…” Robin summarized, disembodied hands grabbing onto Gina’s shoulders before she could lurch upright and lunge for the old knight’s throat. “But kept the key-holder.”

“The only things higher than the clouds are the stars.” Gan Fall intoned solemnly, not even flinching at the spikes of anger his earlier revelation caused. “That key could open a gateway to true heaven. But eventually, as generations passed, the spark dwindled until there was no one left who could open the Gate. Even in the century since, a star-maiden has never returned to Skypiea…”

“Until now.” Zoro bit out, an arm curled around a shaking Sora’s shoulders.

“I do not know why he took your crew-mate.” Gan Fall admitted. “But Eneru made a point of wiping out the Sky Dragons when he took over six years ago. Why he did not kill young Sora here is a mystery…but perhaps a child was no threat to him in the way a full-grown adult dragon would be.”

“That’s right.” Robin agreed, head tilting just so. “The energy dragons produce is unique, and is capable of harming even Logias. If nothing else, he would have gone after Dragneel-sama first to neutralize a threat.”

“That pervert!” Sanji raved, fluctuating between fiery wrath and tear-drowned despair. “He took one look at Hikari-hime’s beauty and decided to force his evil desires on her!”

“Stupid head!” Luffy declared, puffing up angrily. “Kari-chan’s gonna marry Zoro!”

“OI!” Said swordsman sputtered, turning red, as Sanji face-planted.

“What?”

“Focus!” Nami ground out, knocking their captain upside the head.

“Yeah! We need to have a plan!” Usopp agreed, knees knocking even while he was sitting. “This is God we’re talking about! We can’t just go charging in there without a way to get off this island!”

“So what are you thinking?” Leonardo wondered, flippers crossed.

“We need to split up.” Nami instructed, pulling out a chalkboard that already had a map of Upper Yard detailed on it. “One team to get the Merry safely to the shore here, near the ruins where Eneru’s base is, and another team to head straight there to get Kari.”

“I call the Merry!” Usopp called immediately, hand instantly raised.

“I’m shocked.” Raphael drawled, expression flat. “Shocked, I say. Who could have seen that coming?”

“I’m going to kick Eneru’s ass!” Luffy declared again.

“Kari will probably be saving herself.” Zoro noted, knuckles going white on Wado’s hilt as the fairy charm tinkled softly where it was tied to the hand-guard as he glanced to the Dugongs. “She’ll be upset if you four are there. Stay with the Merry.”

“We can fight!” Raphael argued, rocking up onto his tail.

“These priests are strong.” Sanji warned, lighting his cigarette with an agitated flick of the thumb. “We only beat Satori because Luffy managed to pin him down, and the others probably have the same Mantra.”

“If you go, it’s with the understanding that you might be fighting one of them alone.” Robin elaborated calmly. “Can you do that?”

The Dugongs were quiet, and Leonardo dropped his head in defeat.

“No. We’re not…”

A bandaged hand dropped onto his head, and the quartet looked up as Gina’s serious expression shifted into something less severe.

“You will be. Next time.”

Nodding, Nami marked their names on the list for the Merry team.

“Sanji, you’re coming with us, too.”

The poor cook froze, visibly conflicted between protecting Nami and playing white knight for Hikari, and she pouted.

“I’d feel much safer if you were there…”

“Of course, Nami-san!” He noodled, caught hook, line and sinker.

“I’m not.” Gina stated firmly, not backing down at the concerned looks sent her way. “Like I’m just gonna sit on the ship with my thumbs up my ass when I could be helping! She-”

A shaky inhale cut the Iron Dragon off, tears burning in her eyes.

“She got ripped up saving me in Alabasta, and here...I’m not gonna let a couple little burns keep me from trying to do the same.”

“Me, either!” Chopper agreed, a fire in his eyes.

Zoro frowned, but shrugged at the questioning glances sent his way by Nami and Usopp.

“I want to go.”

This announcement caused a stir, however, as all eyes turned to Sora.

“I…I’m scared of Eneru…” She admitted, ears twitching back for a moment before the young dragon steeled herself. “But…But I can help.”

“Damn it…” Zoro grumbled, understanding in that moment why Hikari often had so many headaches. “Just don’t die.”

“I will go to this temple as well.” Robin decided, brushing a hand over the altar. “If I’m right, there is plenty of history there to discover, as well.”

“Alright, so we’re agreed?” Nami wondered, the crew nodding. “Good. Then we’d better get some sleep before morning. It’s gonna be a long day.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This ship was not like anything Hikari had ever seen before, and being a former World Noble meant that was quite a feat.

The entire thing was massive, taken up mostly by what must have been frankly gargantuan Dials and machinery, with the entire center being crafted from gold with glass.

No one else was on-board at all, no servants or sycophants, and stepping outside revealed the ship had been built in some sort of underground cave, any possible workers long gone.

 _He doesn’t see me as a threat_ , Hikari realized then, fingers clenching into fists. _He’s going to regret that_.

“Open, Gate of Canis Minor! NIKORA!”

The canine Spirit almost shrieked once he appeared, scrambling all over her in frantic worry until Hikari caught a hold of him, purring.

“Hey, I’m okay, see? Really. I need your help, though.”

Sniffling, Nikora nodded, taking a moment to scent the air before his little carrot nose snapped around like the needle of Pyxis’ compass.

“Lead the way, boy.”

The ship was fairly straightforward, if large and full of unfamiliar contraptions, so it took perhaps ten minutes to find the right room, and Nikora practically pounced on the gold-inlaid lacquer box once the lid had been unearthed from the odds and ends that filled every shelf.

“Holy shit.” Hikari breathed as she took in the contents, eyes shining. “I knew no one had seen them in centuries, but I never thought…”

Wiping the drool from her lip, the pinkette turned to pat Nikora’s head, grinning.

“Great job, bud. You can rest while I take care of this.”

The small Spirit frowned uncertainly, but nodded as he faded back through his Gate, and she stood, holding the key out as light pulsed.

“I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits. And now, I beckon you to my side at once! Pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Twins! GEMINI!”

“Piri-piri!” The pair of tiny blue humanoid Spirits cheered once they appeared, dancing in circles midair.

“Hello, dragon-hime!”

“We really hoped you’d find us!”

“I’m really glad I found you, too.” Hikari replied, glancing out the door to the large mechanical innards of a ship beyond with a fang-sharp smile. “How do you feel about sabotage?”

The grins that spread across Gemi and Mini’s faces were downright demonic.

“Wonderfully! Piri-piri!”


	21. Skypiea Arc: Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Over a thousand views! Thanks so much!
> 
> I did a lot more writing on this vacation than expected, so here's an extra-long chapter for all of you! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> DragonPrincess18

“They’re both hopeless.” Gina informed her new little sister, dragging a pouting Luffy along the forest floor while Chopper swayed happily on a shoulder. “Could get lost in a paper bag and never get out.”

Zoro grumbled at this, ignoring Robin’s amused smirk, as Sora nodded and tugged on his hand.

The journey to the Giant Jack, and the so-called God’s Shrine that resided there, had been rather uneventful for the most part.

No priests had arrived to attack them, Eneru made no appearance, and the Shandians that had been mentioned the day before were keeping their activities far away for the moment.

Then the Sky Dragon pulled up short, ears swiveling sharply, and Gina whipped her head around with a growl.

“What the hell-?”

A tremor went through the forest, and Chopper squeaked, clinging tightly to Gina’s head as massive blue-striped coils rose around them, revealing the fang-lined, fork-tongued maw of a snake blocking their path.

“Iron Dragon’s Lance: Demon Logs!”

“Sky Dragon’s First Sky Arrow!”

The serpent was thrown back, screeching when a few of the projectiles stuck between its scales like splinters.

“RUN!” The pair of dragons shouted, Gina grabbing up Zoro so Sora could carry a much-lighter Luffy as they booked it at top speed.

With a shriek, the snake gave chase, and Robin glanced back as she ran to keep up with the group.

“What size! Is this also a result of the sky island’s environment?”

“Don’t know, don’t care!” Gina shot back, vaulting over a root in her way. “Don’t stop!”

The snake lunged, fangs bared, and Chopper squealed when he was accidentally thrown off by the Iron Dragon’s sudden leap, tumbling into Sora’s flailing arm before she rolled sideways, losing Luffy in the underbrush moments before that massive maw clamped onto a tree ahead.

“How the hell can something so big move so fast?!” Zoro groused, eyes going wide as the wood dissolved.

“For the record…” Gina voiced, having gone very pale as the snake retreated to reveal most of the trunk was now gone. “That does not look fun.”

“Yikes!” Luffy agreed, before gathering himself and snapping up onto a branch overhead. “Hey! Poisonous snake! Over here! Follow me! Your food’s running away!”

“Sumimasen, but it’s actually venomous…” Sora pointed out, hugging Chopper close like a teddy bear. “Poisonous is when-”

“I don’t think it really cares!” Chopper interrupted, flailing. “RUN!”

This jolted the young Sky Dragon into motion, and there was a dust-trail left behind once she took off at full speed, the little reindeer’s scream fading fast.

“Tactical retreat sounds good.” Gina agreed tightly, and Zoro nodded.

“Good plan. Come on!”

In the chaos that followed, dodging unearthed trees and the very hungry serpent, the group fractured further until Gina was leaning on bent knees, out of breath, and Zoro was frowning at the surrounding plants.

“Where are they? I look away for a second and this happens…”

“No point in looking for them.” The Iron Dragon pointed out, straightening. “We’re all still heading for the ruins, right?”

“Right.” The swordsman agreed, turning. “Let’s go.”

Gina rolled her eyes, grabbing his backpack and swinging him around the other way.

“It’ll help if you went the right way, old man.”

“Oi!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“WHO ARE THESE GUYS!?!” Chopper wailed, scrambling next to Sora in his Walk Point as they fled the three goat-like men on their tails.

“Divine Soldiers!” The Sky Dragon squeaked out, wings flapping wildly as she jerked to a halt at the sight of three other figures ahead. “And Shandians!”

Both sides were wearing skate-like wavers, and heading right for each other with murderous intent in their eyes, not even aware of the reindeer or girl between them anymore.

“Grab on!” The reindeer ordered, turning sharply and pushing off away from the sudden battleground the moment Sora’s arms wrapped around his neck.

There was no time to panic, not when he had her to protect, and the little Zoan put on an extra burst of speed as explosions rocked the ground under his hooves.

“We’re here!” Sora realized, pulling on his horns, and Chopper staggered to a stop, blinking blearily as the adrenaline dropped with the sudden lack of immediate danger.

“Huh?”

Instead of grass, he had clattered onto moss-covered cobblestones, and the trees had been replaced by vine-strangled walls, half-crumbled from the passage of time.

“These are the ruins around Giant Jack…” Sora voiced, dismounting so Chopper could return to his Brain Point.

“Really? Then where is everyone?” He wondered, looking around as if Luffy, Zoro, Gina or Robin would appear from around a corner at any moment. “Did we get here first? Yay! We’re the first!”

The Sky Dragon giggled as her reindeer brother began to dance in place, following as he skipped further into the ruins.

“Hey! Guys! Is anyone here? It’s us! If you’re here, say something!”

Feathery ears twitched, swiveling around, and Chopper squeaked when he was suddenly yanked to her chest, thoroughly startled.

“Wha-?”

“Where…”

Both froze, turning slowly to look up at the Skypiean that had appeared behind them, a tall, gangly man in a purple suit with hair that seemed rather like Cancer’s, only purely black.

“Where did you go?!”

The pair squealed in fright at the sudden shout, scrambling backwards.

“Where did you disappear to?!”

“Uh…” Sora stuttered out, confused, before Chopper realized what was happening.

“Oh, his eyes are rolled back in his head! That’s so scary!”

“Gedatsu-sama!” A Divine Soldier called out, seeming resigned. “You cannot see the enemy with your eyes rolled back!”

“How careless of me!”

“Who is this guy?!” The reindeer burst out, jumping down to shield Sora.

“He’s a scary man…” She explained, wings folding in tight. “A priest…”

The Skypiean loomed over them, doing a strange motion with his arms, in absolute silence for several long moments…

“Gedatsu-sama! They cannot hear you unless you speak out loud!”

“How careless of me!”

“Is that something you normally forget?!” Chopper retorted, thunderstruck.

“You had best watch your step!” Gedatsu warned, pulling a new pose. “This area is already my territory! We are surrounded by Swamp Clouds! Once you’re caught by one, there is no way to escape on your own! The survival rate here is fifty percent-How careless of me!”

“Swamp?” Chopper and Sora echoed.

“The Swamp Ordeal!”

“You’re sinking!” The pair warned as the priest sank in up to the waist without seeming to notice.

“Fools! It has no effect on me! Swamp Cloud Milky Dials!”

The island-clouds under their feet burst as he rocketed upward in a blinding spray, and Sora gave a hard flap of her wings to clear the air so Chopper could get a better look.

“He’s shooting stuff out of his feet to fly! So cool!”

Gedatsu stopped in midair, clouds now streaming from his palms to create a grayed mass, and their ears fell back.

“Uh oh…”

“Take this! With the weight of a cloud, and the properties of a swamp! Once you touch it, there is no hope for survival! Swamp Cloud Burger!”

However, said swamp-cloud was not aimed at them.

“Gedatsu-sama! No! I’m not the one you’re-”

The Divine Soldier’s head was swallowed by the cloud, and the pair watched in horror as his struggles to escape caused it to start swallowing him like an anaconda must swallow a rabbit.

“Swamp Cloud Burger!”

“Sky Dragon’s Roar!”

The mass of swamp-cloud was shredded upon contact with the fierce rotating winds, and Gedatsu could only blink as Chopper and Sora raced to the fallen Divine Soldier, dragging him free by each leg.

“Hey!” The reindeer shouted, and when this earned no response, flipped his new patient over and took on his Heavy Point to smash his lungs into working order. “BREATHE! Don’t die!”

A cough eased their worries, and Sora sank back with a relieved sigh.

“You’re alive…”

“I owe you my life…”

“Being saved by an enemy…” Gedatsu stated as he landed nearby, causing all three to scramble up. “Pathetic! And you call yourself one of the fifty Skypiean Divine Soldiers who serve God?!”

“How dare you speak that way? You’ll pay! I’ll never serve you again!” The Divine Soldier swore. “I’ll make you prey for my Axe Dial!”

“Alright, we can do it!” Chopper agreed. “Let’s fight together!”

Steeling her spine, Sora nodded.

“Right!”

“Very well. Jet Punch!”

Suddenly, Gedatsu _moved_ , his fist slamming into his former-subordinate’s face and burying him in the ruins.

“The destructive Jet Dial!” The priest stated, elbow steaming where said Dial was now visible through his sleeve. “If you accelerate your punch with it, your opponent doesn’t even have the time to feel his own defeat. Though the fact that it rips clothing is a problem…”

Chopper was frozen in place, terror causing his mind to race, before a whimper from Sora snapped him back.

“We can beat him.” He promised, looking back into her wide purple eyes. “Do you trust me?”

Blinking back frightened tears, the Sky Dragon nodded, shoulders straightening as Gedatsu turned to face them fully.

“Then we’ll fight him.” Chopper declared, chomping on a Rumble Ball. “Together.”

“Jet Punch!”

“Sky Dragon’s Crushing Fang!”

The force of her wind threw Gedatsu off-course enough for Chopper’s Jumping Point to clear the attack, and Sora spun away, wings flaring wide as the priest blinked in surprise.

“Sky Dragon’s Wave Wind!”

The subsequent tornado sent Gedatsu flying as Chopper landed on a section of nearby rubble, returning to Brain Point so he could use Scope.

“Aim for his feet!” He ordered, returning to Jumping Point as Gedatsu righted himself.

“Swamp Cloud Burger!”

“Sky Dragon’s Roar!”

Chopper leaped up through the wisps of cloud, reaching out-

“Jet Punch!”

The reindeer Zoan barely had time to take on Guard Point before being rocketed back down into the ruins, Sora crying out in shock.

“CHOPPER!”

“Jet Punch!”

A heavy stroke of the wings just barely shot her out of the way in time, expression going steely.

“You big jerk! Sky Dragon’s First Sky Arrow!”

Swamp-clouds managed to somewhat blunt the impact, but Gedatsu was still thrown off his feet and through a dilapidated building as Chopper stumbled up to his feet in Brain Point, dazed.

“I even had my guard up…”

“Are you okay?” Sora worried, rushing to his side.

“Yeah, I’m okay…”

Seeing their opponent get back up, Chopper frowned and took to his Heavy Point.

“I’ll get his feet, and then we go up.”

With a nod, Sora clapped her palms together, wind swirling around them.

“Sky Dragon’s Enchantment: Vernier!”

Gedatsu blinked when the pair blurred, grunting when one weight caught his leg and the other struck him in the face.

“Sky Dragon’s Claw!”

The Skypiean was sent flipping end-over-end before righting himself, scowling when Sora twisted around to grab Chopper in his Brain Point and shoot up into the air.

“Sore losers. Even the air is my realm! Do you still not get it?!”

A burst of clouds, and Gedatsu flailed as he was suddenly sent tail-spinning through the sky, eyes going wide as he saw one of his bare feet.

“Now!” Chopper ordered, in his Arm Point as Sora arrested their upward momentum, falling towards a thoroughly-ruffled Gedatsu.

“CLOVEN CROSS!”

“SKY DRAGON’S CRUSHING FANG!”

The priest went down like a round from Usopp’s slingshot, sinking into a surprise patch of swamp-cloud, and Sora caught her older brother as he shrunk back into Brain Point, landing carefully on a visible patch of wall nearby.

“Now we’re pirates, too!” Chopper cheered in their victory, the Sky Dragon falling back on her rump with a hysterical giggle as their enemy disappeared into the clouds.

“Y-Yeah…Yeah, we’re pirates!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’ve done the impossible.” Gina drawled, following Zoro through an open path of grass between the trees. “You managed to get lost while heading for a _beanstalk bigger than this island_.”

“No one asked for your commentary, kid.” The swordsman snapped back, though he still followed her pointed finger.

“You’re still stuck with me, old man, so suck it up.”

Both paused at a sudden war-cry, turning to find a Shandian guerrilla charging at them with a spear-

And ramming face-first into Gina’s extended Club, knocked out-cold.

“What was up with him?” She grumbled, arm morphing back into flesh and torn bandages falling off her elbow to reveal healing burns.

“No idea.” Zoro replied, gaze swinging around as a Divine Soldier hit the grass behind them, unconscious, and a second Shandian appeared. “Another one? Hey, you! If you ain’t a priest, don’t be attacking us! We’re in a hurry here!”

Gina hissed at a blinding flash, iron scales rushing over her skin, and Zoro cursed when the force of each shot caused her to stagger backwards.

“Motherfucker-”

The Shandian flipped back, using a nearby tree to gain altitude for a second volley, forcing Zoro and Gina to separate.

“Bastard!” The swordsman spat, tumbling upright with a hand on his swords as the Iron Dragon shot out a spray of Kunai on reflex. “What the hell are those flashing pistols?!”

“Shit, where’d he go?” Gina growled, still blinking stars from her eyes, before her ear twitched just so-

Zoro ducked under the initial kick, unsheathing Wado to slice back, when the Shandian’s shooter brought his foot around brutally fast to smash into the swordsman’s gut and send him tumbling.

“IRON DRAGON’S SWORD!” The Iron Dragon roared, both arms morphing into sharp blades and slicing horizontally, and the Shandian flipped back to avoid being vivisected.

“You’re pretty tough.” He acknowledged as Zoro rose. “I apologize. I underestimated you, Blue Sea people.”

“No, _I_ should apologize.” Zoro replied, throwing aside his backpack and drawing Yubashiri. “I had you pegged as a small fry.”

There was a moment of stillness, and Gina jerked in surprise when their opponent’s shooters suddenly sent him flipping through the air, pistols suddenly aimed at their backs.

“Iron Dragon’s Lance: Demon Logs!”

But the bright flash threw off her aim, and the two rounds that struck her chest and hip sent the Iron Dragon flying while Zoro was forced to create some distance.

“Shit, I hate those guns…” She hissed, waving a sword-arm at Zoro to ward off any attempt at help as she returned upright in the sudden absence of their opponent.

Another flash, and Gina was knocked backwards, barely keeping her feet as Zoro was forced to dodge again, placing Wado between his teeth and drawing Sandai Kitetsu to charge.

“Tiger Trap!”

But the shooters made their Shandian opponent too fast, and he skidded up a tree trunk safely out of range.

“Bastard!”

At least, out of Zoro’s range.

“Iron Dragon: Two Sword Style…” Gina growled, sword-arms crossing. “Karmic Cross!”

The massive trunk split open in an X, but the Shandian did not, flipping onto a nearby Milky Road as Zoro raced up another tree to close the distance.

“Blue Sea swordsmen who can’t even use wavers or Dials…Anything you do is useless.”

A grenade-shaped Dial was tossed, clouds spewing out for him to ride on straight towards an airborne Zoro at top speed.

“A Milky Dial!”

“Iron Dragon’s Kunai!”

Flipping away from the sudden barrage, the Shandian scoffed as the swordsman tumbled towards a Milky Road below.

“Aerial combat ain’t just jumping around desperately!”

That was about when a massive eel erupted from within, which was easily bisected for Zoro to land on safely, Gina leaping to join him.

“Tell me you’ve got some sort of plan here, old man.” She bit out, following the Shandian with a sharp glare. “Because I’m fucking tired of this shit.”

“I don’t know what you guys are here for…” The Shandian voiced, pistols at the ready. “But as long as you _are_ here, you’re still our enemy. Now die already!”

“Mind your own business.” Zoro intoned darkly. “Eyes, ears, nose, tongue, body, mind…Those six roots of man have good, evil and peace…”

“What are you talking about?” The Shandian wondered as Gina slid a confused glance his way.

“And each of those has pure and impure…Thirty-six worldly desires in a lifetime…”

Zoro fixed his opponent with a steady look, Wado Ichimonji in hand and stance firm.

“I now have the barrel of a cannon pointed at you. You have pistols, I have a cannon…Distance and power-wise, my weapon is superior. You’ve done well, but now you die.”

“A cannon?” The Shandian retorted, charging. “Have you gone mad? Where is this weapon of yours?!”

A slow smirk formed on Gina’s face at the response.

“Have you ever seen a flying slash?”

The answer, it turned out, was no.

“Single Sword Style…Thirty-Six Pound Phoenix!”

And the Shandian went down in a spray of blood.

“Damn…” Gina whistled, brow quirked. “You gonna teach me how to do that, old man?”

“Pay attention, and we’ll see.” Zoro replied, sheathing Wado while swinging his bag back up onto a shoulder. “Come on. We have a survival challenge to win.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clinging to Sora’s back, Chopper watched the ruins fall away below in a rush of wind.

Hikari might have the strength to carry more than one person, but there was no doubt Sora beat her in pure speed, and they burst through a layer of island-cloud within minutes, revealing another layer of ruins hanging over the rest.

“What’s this place?” The little reindeer wondered, stumbling for a moment once on his feet. “The ground’s all crooked…”

“I don’t know…” Sora admitted, frowning-

“Holy, wait.”

The pair squeaked when a massive white dog closed its jaws and laid down bare feet away, clinging to each other.

“You’re the third and fourth ones to make it here today…”

Sora flinched, wings curling in tight, and Chopper turned to the large, bald man with sunglasses sitting cross-legged on a nearby rooftop.

“Who’re you?!”

“That spider-head is so careless. You killed Gedatsu, didn’t you?” The Skypiean noted, waving off the sudden nervous expressions both sported. “No, it’s all right. Being rid of a fool like him is best for the world. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Wide eyes turned to take in the bloody bodies of Shandians nearby and then back to the large white beast lying nearby.

“Don’t be so afraid. That’s my pet dog Holy. He won’t bite.”

“But…” Sora stammered fearfully, tears starting to form.

“Holy is well-trained, so he won’t bite anyone recklessly. _I_ cut that man up.”

“That’s even scarier!” Chopper burst. “Who are you?!”

“My name is Ohm. I am saddened by the frailty of man. Why do people fight and rot, despite knowing the transience of life? They’re born to be happy, and they desire happiness in life, only to die in battle! In which case, it would’ve been best to do nothing from the start…Such is the dilemma of man’s nature. It’s so sad…But there _is_ one path to salvation!”

Every scale along Sora’s wings bristled, ears laying back flat.

“Everyone just needs to die!”

“What scary stuff is this guy saying?!” Chopper wailed, flailing. “Unbelievable!”

“What have you come here for?” Ohm wondered, and the youngsters stilled for a moment before gathering their courage.

“We’re here to get Kari back!” Chopper voiced, shoulders straightening as Sora’s wings flared wide.

“Greed begets strife.” Ohm intoned, rising and drawing his sword. “Allow me to save you. Once dead, you will do, and desire, nothing.”

Sora hissed, eyes bleeding silver.

“No.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giant Jack was wider even than the super-sized trees of Upper Yard, but soft enough for Zoro could grab hold with his bare hands and Gina’s Foot Blade’s to have ample purchase for her to walk straight up without getting stuck.

Coming through the clouds hanging overhead, however, revealed another section of ruins and three new faces.

“Straw Hat’s friends?” A long-haired Shandian noted, a bazooka leaning on one shoulder.

“It’s you!” Gan Fall realized, Pierre cawing at his side.

“Oh my, how sad…” The Skypiean priest noted, sitting next to a massive, docile dog. “Given that none can escape from my Iron Ordeal…”

“Iron Ordeal, huh?” Gina retorted, fangs bared in a grin. “Now that sounds like my sort of challenge.”

“If you’re going to get in my way, I’ll eliminate you all!” The Shandian warned harshly.

“Tell me where Eneru and the Divine Squad are!” Gan Fall demanded.

“Well, I’m sure you have all sorts of things to say, but if you want to make yourselves heard, you’ll need to survive here first!” The priest replied, drawing his sword as the massive blue-striped snake from earlier burst through clouds nearby. “That said, the time prophesied by God is fast approaching. So you can’t possibly survive.”

“Prophesied?” Zoro echoed, unperturbed.

“If you did not want anything, you could have lived longer. You might as well repent your sinful life with all your heart.”

“That’s rich, coming from kidnapping bastards like you.” Gina growled back, unimpressed.

“Things like God or prophecies don’t interest me.” Zoro agreed, Wado in hand. “Right now, my only business here is getting Kari back.”

“I’ll forgive that, too.” The priest replied sagely. “Your only salvation lies in the fact that no one can escape from my Iron Ordeal. I’ll save you all.”

“Big talk, asshole.” Gina bit out, iron scales crawling up her arms. “Got anything to back it up?”

“Let’s go, Holy.” The priest decided, hopping onto his beastly dog’s back. “You can get as wild as you want.”

“You can all die together!” The Shandian decided, bazooka aimed at Zoro and Gina while Gan Fall charged at the priest on Pierre.

A blast of blue heat escaped the muzzle, and they split up to dodge, coming up at his back.

“That’s one pesky weapon you’ve got there!” The swordsman acknowledged, drawing Yubashiri.

“You Blue Sea people don’t know anything! There’s nothing here for you, who just came to the sky!”

“Not exactly motivated to help solve your problems, buddy!” Gina retorted, Zoro’s smile falling.

“The situation in the sky is not our concern! Gina!”

Biting back a growl, she nodded and broke free of the exchange, leaving Zoro to deal with this hot-blooded Shandian.

The snake lunged, and the Iron Dragon leaped sideways to keep from being swallowed whole, rolling when Holy punched a hole clean through the cobblestones she initially landed on.

“For fuck’s sake! Iron Dragon’s Club!”

The massive dog yelped when the attack connected with his side, and Gina grinned as a large sword was swung her way-

The priest paused when a section was broken off in her fangs, audibly blinking at the sounds of shattering metal as Gina chewed, pleased.

“Damn, that’s pretty good.”

Then it was her turn to freeze, surprised, when his blade shifted like putty and solidified back into its unblemished, whole state.

“Whoa…”

Luckily, the snake interrupted before he could take a swing, and Gina was lost in the chaos, six forces clashing and avoiding each other-

“Chopper! Sora!”

This sudden shout drew her attention around, blood running cold as Zoro ran past.

There was Sora, blood weeping from gashes in her left calf and upper right arm and through one hip, wings curled protectively around an unconscious, bloodied Chopper amid lengths of sharp razor wire strung up between buildings, tears in her eyes.

“N-No, wait! It’s-”

A trigger clicked, and Zoro was knocked down as more of the barbed wire came shooting out, cutting up his side and arm.

“What was that?!” Gina grit out, teeth sheering through the obstacle so they could reach the younger crew-mates beyond.

“Why are you here alone?!”

“Sumimasen…” The Sky Dragon sniffled out, burying herself in Zoro’s shirt and wetting it with tears. “We wanted to save Hikari-sama…”

“Shit…” Gina hissed, ginger around the slashes in Chopper’s chest.

“Such a shame…” Ohm voiced, unmoved. “They’re ‘iron clouds’. They’re light as clouds and hard as iron. They’re blown into shape by a Milky Dial. Each one is connected to some part of the ground. When you step on it, it gets discharged. On this field, you never know when and where they’ll be activated to strike you. They were partially defeated by me, but they also became victims of the ordeal on their own.”

“You-” Gina snarled, fingers sharpening-

“You big jerk!”

The unexpected shout brought Zoro up short, and Sora stumbled onto bloodied feet, eyes silver with rage.

“You-You talk about saving people, but you’re just making excuses to hurt everyone! Ma said that you never take a life except to save someone else’s! That you give your life first, to protect others! That’s what it means to be a guardian!”

Her wings spread wide, scales ruffled like the feathers of a mantling bird of prey.

"And I’m not letting you hurt anyone else!”

The very air around her pulsed, coming to life with the young Sky Dragon’s power.

“Sky Dragon’s Healing!”

Gina could only stare, nonplussed, as the wounds on Sora’s body began to close and Chopper’s torn chest stitched seamlessly back together, the little reindeer blinking blearily awake.

“What happened…?”

“Fucking hell…” Gina breathed, staring at her uncovered hands to watch the electrical burns fade away as Zoro pressed a hand to the unblemished skin of his arm. “You can actually…?”

“Holy. Let’s fight separately.” Ohm decided, dismounting as Divine Soldiers and Shandians arrived from Giant Jack, pursuing each other and-

“Nami?!” Zoro blurted, startled.

“Aisa!” The bazooka-wielding Shandian shouted, spotting the little girl clinging to Nami as they raced away on the waver.

“Iron Dragon’s Lance: Demon Logs!”

The pursuing Divine Soldiers went down hard, and Nami skidded to a stop, wide-eyed.

“Zoro! Gina! Where’s everyone?!”

“Wyper!” The young girl shouted, spotting the Shandian.

“What’re you plotting, Blue Sea person?! Aisa, get away from that woman!”

Gan Fall swooped in before the bazooka’s flames could scorch them alive-

And then all of them were swallowed whole by the gargantuan snake.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?!” Gina shouted as Chopper and Sora’s jaws dropped.

Of course, that was when Ohm and Holy chose to strike, Zoro and Wyper falling in sprays of blood.

“ZORO!” The dragons cried, horrified.

“You’re idiots who can’t even protect themselves.” The priest stated, unimpressed. “Quit worrying about others. At any rate, no one will survive. The survivors in the Upper Ruins are four Divine Soldiers…Since those two are probably still alive, that makes four Shandians and four Blue Sea people…One giant snake and Holy…In other words, thirteen people and two animals. It’ll be five survivors soon, just like God prophesied. Now, let’s continue the battle, shall we? I’ll finish you off. It’s the climax, Holy. Time for _that_.”

And the damn dog _moved_ , slamming a Shandian around to activate traps, creating a dome of barbed iron-cloud around the ruins that trapped everyone, snake included, inside.

“Fence or no fence, I’m not running away.” Zoro decided, staggering up as Gina’s Club smashed a Divine Soldier into the barrier. “I’d better do something about that giant snake first.”

“WYPER!” A Shandian woman shouted, running up to the iron-cloud dome from the outside. “I’m glad I found you!”

“Laki! Why did you come here?!” He demanded fiercely, temper riled.

“Wyper, listen to me! I came here to give you Kamakiri’s message! Get out of here, Wyper! Don’t fight! Eneru is in the forest! Eneru is lightning itself, which people have feared as God since long ago!”

“Don’t come near here!” Wyper shot back, blood wetting the wire-like iron-clouds where he gripped them. “Get out of here!”

“There’s no way we can defeat him!”

“Hey, stop it!”

Zoro went still at the crackle of electricity in the air, muscles tensing at the whimper Sora released, the way Chopper hid under the brim of his hat, and the faint flinch Gina gave in reaction as Eneru appeared behind Laki.

“You called me?”

“Stop it, Eneru! Don’t!” Wyper ordered, clanging the wires as the woman raised her long-barreled gun on reflex. “She abandoned the battle! Laki! Don’t fight him! Laki, run!”

A sharp report of gunfire, two, and Laki could only stare at the sparking, bloodless wounds before fixing Wyper with wide eyes.

“Get out of here.”

Gina had to close her eyes when Eneru struck the woman down.

“You’re softer than I thought.” The ‘God’ observed, amused. “Wyper, Shandian Warrior. Even if she’s a woman, she’s still a warrior. I treat all that challenge me equally. Even my lovely bride earned some pain for disobeying me.”

Zoro’s knuckles went white on Yubashiri and Sandai Kitetsu, imagining Hikari in the Shandian woman’s place, the way she must have struggled to stand and the desperation as everything she tried failed, the panic at him hurting the others-

“Well, try your best not to die.” Eneru provided, disappearing in a crack of thunder and booming laughter.

“That’s God?” Zoro ground out, and Sora nodded, eyes silver and pupils trembling.

“Man, what a foolish woman.” Ohm decided. “Insolently attacking God. She received divine punishment.”

“Take them and go.” Zoro ordered. “Before we get out of here, I have something to take care of.”

“Like hell I’m going anywhere!” The Iron Dragon snapped back, voice steadying with outrage.

“We can fight!” Sora agreed, pigtails whipping up as wind rushed around her feet, and Chopper hopped up with fresh fire in his eyes.

“Yeah!”

“Holy.”

The massive dog raised a fist, and both dragons took deep breaths.

“Iron Dragon’s-”

“Sky Dragon’s-”

“ROAR!”

The great beast yelped, flying back and through at least three buildings, knocking out a couple more Divine Soldiers on the way.

“We’ll take care of these assholes.” Gina growled, iron scales crawling up her skin.

“You can beat up the big jerk.” Sora agreed, Chopper taking on his Heavy Point and cracking his knuckles.

Zoro would likely never say so out loud, but in that moment, he had never been prouder.

“Don’t die.” The swordsman ordered, facing Ohm squarely.

“We won’t.” Chopper promised, and the battle was on.

Wyper decided to focus on attacking the snake rather than the pirates, his fellow Shandians clashing with the remaining Divine Soldiers and Zoro splitting Ohm off, which left-

“Whoa!” Chopper yelped, jumping sideways to avoid a straight jab from Holy as Gina slid into place, iron-coated hands intercepting the blow so she could heave the dog up and throw him over a shoulder.

“Bad dog.” She quipped as Holy rolled back up with a snarl.

“Sky Dragon’s Enchantment: Armor!”

Chopper shuddered before planting himself, catching Holy’s fists in each hand before either could try to go through his chest, and grunted at the force that was not quite muffled by Sora’s power.

“Iron Dragon: Two Swords Style!“ Gina growled, sword-arms raised as she leaped over their restrained target. “Fractured Fury!”

The canine howled, stone flying as blood sprayed through the air, and there was a beat of silence among the three youngest Straw Hats present.

“We did it!” Chopper cheered, popping back into his Brain Point for a victory dance. “We beat him!”

“Really thought the dog would be tougher…” Gina muttered, flicking blood off her blades before reforming proper hands.

“Sumimasen…” Sora voiced, pointing back as the snake crashed through a few buildings in pursuit of Wyper. “But shouldn’t we try to help Nami-san?”

The pair blinked as a stream of blue fire came down on said snake’s head from above, not slowing it down in the slightest.

“...This is gonna suck.” Gina concluded, covering herself completely in iron scales.

“Yup.” Chopper agreed, wide-eyed. “And I can’t use a Rumble Ball…”

“You won’t need to.” The Iron Dragon promised, Sora nodding.

“I’ll help! Sky Dragon’s Enchantment: Deus Corona!”

“Whoa…” Chopper muttered, shivering as the power tingled over his skin. “That always feels weird…”

“That’s Sky Dragon’s for you.” Gina snickered. “Ready?”

They nodded, and the trio charged as their target coiled around a corner.

“Iron Dragon’s Secret Art: Karma Demon!” The Iron Dragon shouted, her arm morphing into a blade that rivaled Upper Yard’s trees. “IRON GOD SWORD!”

Blood spurted as a slice opened across the serpent’s face, flying in arcs as it reared back at the pain, and Chopper leaped into the gaping maw that presented itself with a battle cry.

“Sky Dragon’s Secret Art: Shattering Light!” Sora called, a tornado swirling to life around their target’s bulk. “SKY DRILL!”

The winds contracted, trapping their target in an even smaller dome, and Gina whipped around, fangs bared, when Wyper landed behind them.

“Sky Dragon?!” He demanded, clearly caught off-guard. “Why do you fight with these Blue Sea people?!”

“Sumimasen…” The young dragon replied, arms starting to tremble. “Hikari-sama saved me...and her nakama took me in...So they’re my nakama, too! Even if Eneru is scary, I can’t let him hurt my new family!”

“Damn right.” Gina agreed gruffly, steadying herself when the snake smashed its powerful body into the ground in an attempt to break free. “We’re getting Kari-sama back, so don’t get in our way!”

Before Wyper could gather his thoughts, the ground trembled, breaking apart in flashes of lightning, and Gina scooped her little sister up without a second thought.

“Fuck-”

And the Upper Ruins fell.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari frowned, taking in the large gears and glass containers and machinery around her, Gemi and Mini floating over her shoulders.

“Interesting…” She muttered, reaching out to touch a motionless section of wires-

A spark raced from her fingertips, and the pinkette watched as the tiny mechanisms came to life for a brief moment before slowly dying back into motionlessness.

Humming thoughtfully, she turned away at a great rumble through the earth, a frown forming.

“What was…?”

And then she froze.

“ _Fuck_.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Damn it…”

Throwing aside a section of broken cobblestone, Gina rose with a grunt.

“You okay, kid?”

Shaking dust out of her hair, Sora nodded, already looking around worriedly.

“Sumimasen, where’s the snake? Are Chopper and Nami-san okay?”

“There it is.” The Iron Dragon pointed out, frowning at the tears falling from where the snake was wailing to the sky. “Oi, why is it-?”

The pair of dragons froze as a column of electricity came down on said serpent’s head, pale.

“ _Fuck_.”

“CHOPPER! NAMI-SAN!”

“Sora?!”

The call brought their attention around, relief flooding in as Chopper raced over from where Nami had stood up, Zoro and Robin beyond.

“You’re okay!” The little reindeer cheered, taking his Heavy Point to grab his sisters up in a bear hug.

“Tumble like that? Course I’m alright.” Gina grumbled, patting his shoulder.

“How’d you get out?” Sora wondered, sitting on his shoulder with steadying wings, and Nami winced as the smoking snake toppled like a felled tree.

“We used the waver while it was falling, but....Well, Luffy’s still in there.”

“Why in the hell is he-? Geez!” Zoro complained, already annoyed from his unexpected trip. “Such a pain in the ass! Why is he always like this?!”

“How should I know?!” The navigator shot back, equally frustrated.

The flare of Wyper’s bazooka brought their attention around, Nami scrambling back as Eneru landed on a ball-cloud before them, utterly unruffled and completely at ease.

“What was that for? That wasn’t very nice of you, Warrior Wyper.” The ‘God’ mocked. “I kindly invited you to your homeland, you know. Don’t get so fired up. Wait a little. The game isn’t over yet.”

“Game, you said?” The Shandian bit back. “That’s right. It’s a petty game. You, and those behind you as well, are the participants.”

Expressions set in stone, the Straw Hats stepped forward as a united front, soon joined by Gan Fall, to face down Eneru.

“Welcome, splendid survivors!” He greeted extravagantly. “I’m glad you made it this far. I’ll praise you for that. Well, I’m just having a little fun before married life. I hear it gets rather dull.”

Zoro’s jaw ticked aggressively at that, Yubashiri’s hilt-wraps creaking.

“This is a survival game to see how many people out of eighty-seven, including me, are standing three hours after you all entered this island. There’re participants who entered in the middle of the game, but I’m allowing that as well. My guess was that there’d be five survivors. In three minutes, it’ll be three hours. In other words, it won’t do if there’re eight people here right now. God’s prophecy cannot fail, since he is absolute.”

A chill went through the group at that, Sora’s scale-feathers bristling.

“Though I’ll admit that sharing my new bride on our wedding day played a factor.” Eneru noted thoughtfully, staff tapping against his shoulder. “Now, who will die? Will you fight each other? Or shall I take care of it myself?”

“What do you wanna do?” Zoro wondered with forced calm, Robin tilting her head just so.

“I’m not gonna be the one.”

“Me, neither.”

“Not me!” Nami agreed quickly.

“Not me.” Gina ground out, Chopper’s arm tightening around her shoulders.

“Or me.”

“Sumimasen…” Sora managed to say, straightening her shoulders. “I won’t die.”

“I won’t accept that, either.” Wyper agreed solemnly.

“I, too, firmly refuse.” Gan Fall stated firmly.

All eyes turned to Eneru, weapons leveled at him from all sides.

“So _you_ die.”

Eneru laughed, but the atmosphere darkened.

“You’re telling me to die? Listen to yourselves. That’s just what you’d expect from the game’s survivors. However, it seems you don’t realize who you’re talking to.”

Electricity crackled up his staff, the gold almost glowing.

“It seems that you don’t understand the existence of God. An old fool who wishes happiness for Skypiea...A warrior who single-mindedly desires his ‘homeland’...And thieves from the Blue Sea, who desire my bride...There are many hardships in this world, so I don’t care what my lambs wish for, but this nation has a fundamental problem.”

“If you have time to spout such nonsense, tell me where the Divine Squad is!” Gan Fall demanded, pointing his lance aggressively. “Just what is your goal?!”

“The return of his majesty, Gan Fall. After his visit, God returns to his rightful place.”

“Seems like a lot of wasted time, considering you kicked him out in the first place.” Gina pointed out, scowling.

“Returning?” Gan Fall caught on. “Are you saying that you’re leaving Skypiea?”

“That’s right.” Eneru replied, leaning on his staff. “I’ve got a place to return to. It is a place regarded as God’s home by the people on the sky island where I was born. People call that place Endless Vearth. There, the ground extends as far as the eye can see! That is precisely the dream world that I seek! This Endless Vearth is a land befitting me!"

“Holy fuck, he’s out of his ever-loving mind.” Gina muttered, holding an arm out as if to shield Chopper.

“Fighting over Upper Yard...such small Vearth...is a petty triviality.” Eneru continued, as if not hearing her. “Listen. the root of your conflicts lies in a deeper place. Think about it carefully. It was born in the sky, though it’s not a cloud. It lives in the sky, though it’s not a bird. A nation rooted in the sky...This nation itself is an utterly unnatural existence! Soil has a place to return to. So do people and God.”

“Don’t tell me you…” Gan Fall breathed with growing horror.

“It’s nothing you should be surprised about.” The ‘God’ replied easily. “As God, I’m only adhering to the province of nature. That’s right, I will drag down every human from the sky!”

Existential dread spread through the assembled survivors, Sora’s wings snapping open like a startled bird’s.

“Are you planning to wipe out this nation?” The former ‘God’ managed to ask.

“That’s just natural.” Eneru answered, as if genocide was a perfectly reasonable thing to do.

“Don’t be conceited, Eneru!” The old Sky Knight snapped, losing his temper. “The term ‘God’ is just a title used to refer to the leader of this nation!”

“Yes.” Eneru agreed, picking at his ear. “Up until now, anyway.”

“The real God does not live in the human world!” Gan Fall burst, temper rising, and Chopper rolled his shoulders uncertainly.

“Former God Gan Fall...You were worried about the Divine Squad, weren’t you?”

Gina felt her stomach drop.

“Six years ago, you lost against my forces, and I took your six-hundred-and-fifty subordinates under my charge. Just this morning, they finished the work that I asked them to do on this island. I told you, didn’t I? The only ones who are standing on this island right now are the eight of us here.”

Nami covered her mouth to hold in a scream, pale, as Chopper hugged a trembling Sora close.

“Such a shame…It’s not that I wanted to harm them. When I told them my goal…”

Eneru laughed, as if remembering the punchline to some great joke.

“They challenged me with angry looks on their faces!”

“They all have family on Angel Island…” Gan Fall choked out.

“Yes, I know. I have to bury their families soon, too.”

And the Sky Knight snapped, charging with lance leveled at Eneru’s chest.

“Are you a devil!?!”

The ‘God’ made no move to dodge, body parting in flashes of electricity, holding his hands on either side of his attacker’s airborne body.

“Five million...Ten million...Twenty Million Volt Vaari!”

Gina jerked back, heart hammering as the old Skypiean was engulfed in blue-white light before falling, smoking, to the ground.

“God exists in this world.” Eneru stated calmly. “That God...is me.”

“Fucking bullshit.”

Even the so-called ‘God’ whipped his head around in surprise at the unexpected intrusion, and Hikari glared back with bright gold eyes and red-glowing slit pupils, pink curls wild down her back and gold glinting off sun-darkened skin.

“Because if you take one more step, you’ll _wish_ you were God.”

“Kari…” Zoro managed to say amid the relieved cries of their crew-mates, unable to describe the feeling of an immense weight suddenly being lifted off his chest at seeing her again, whole and alive and just as fiercely strong as ever.

“Are you still denying your fate?” Eneru wondered, brow rising in amusement. “Did your last defeat not teach you your place?”

“Who said I didn’t learn anything?”

Zoro jerked forward when the ‘God’ vanished in a crack of thunder, appearing at Hikari’s back, heart dropping in his chest-

“Ten Million Volt Vaari!”

And they grinned.

Nami blinked rapidly, nonplussed, when the pinkette’s body split in half around the attack, two small blue humanoids cackling at everyone’s poleaxed expressions.

“Sorry! Piri!”

“Not sorry! Piri!”

A flash of golden lightning, and Hikari appeared suddenly over Eneru’s head, starlight streaming off her fists.

“Psych.”

The cobblestones erupted in a plume of smoke, but Zoro managed to follow as lightning-blurred figures burst from within, clashing once, twice, thunder shaking the ruins until they skidded apart.

“What is this?” Eneru demanded, seeming rather rattled now, and Hikari’s grin was all fang as she displayed the ring of keys now hanging around her wrist.

“A taste of your own medicine."

Chopper almost jumped out of his fur, clutching Sora tight, when the twin Spirits floated around him.

"Don't worry, piri-piri." Gemi assured at Zoro's twitch, Sandai Kitetsu glinting in the light.

"We'll take care of them, piri-piri." Mini finished, touching her brother's hand to take on Hikari's form again.

"Go kick some ass!"

And Zoro grinned.

The battle had already begun, each blow blocked and countered and blocked again, Hikari matching Eneru’s speed but not exceeding it, his Mantra enough of an edge that feints and tricks failed to give an upper hand-

“Tiger Trap!”

Eneru turned his head instinctively at the attack as it passed through his torso, irritated at the interruption-

“Celestial Dragon’s Iron Fist!”

And she put a fist directly into his face, sending the ‘God’ flying into a section of ruins.

“You go high, I go low?” Hikari teased, Zoro snickering around Wado Ichimonji as Eneru lurched upright.

“Insolent mortal.” He bit out, and golden electricity snapped off Hikari’s fingers to intercept the bluish lightning-bolt that tried to find purchase on Yubashiri and Sandai Kitetsu. “I’ll-”

“Iron Dragon’s Lance: Demon Logs!”

Eneru jerked back, cursing when his next volley followed the spikes of metal now sticking out of walls behind him instead of latching onto Gina, as Sora pushed off Chopper’s chest with a growl.

“Sky Dragon’s Wing Attack!”

The miniature tornados smacked into his chest, forcing Eneru back and into the path of Hikari’s furious kick.

“Celestial Dragon’s Claw!”

Nami whipped out her Clima-Tact, creating a Thunder Ball to deflect a flash of lightning from Chopper as he popped back into Brain Point.

“Sky Dragon’s Enchantment: Ile Vernier!”

Taking advantage of the opening created by his fellow survivors, Wyper leveled his bazooka with a scowl.

“Die!”

The beam of blue fire went harmlessly through Eneru’s chest with some annoyance, but he was distracted immediately by disembodied hands stealing his staff just before Hikari’s knee slammed into his stomach and Zoro’s swords sliced through his hand to keep the ‘God’ from regaining his weapon.

Chopper darted through the chaos in his Walk Point, grabbing Gan Fall by his cape to drag him safely away as everyone else worked to keep Eneru off-balance.

Hikari and Gemini-Hikari flashed all over the battlefield, absorbing any bolts that would have latched onto vulnerable flesh, and Sora used Ile Vernier so often she proved wickedly fast, whipping up tornados on every turn as Gina peppered lightning-rods wherever she could, tossing Kunai at Eneru’s feet to disrupt his balance.

Nothing else so much as ruffled the man’s hair, but their efforts certainly proved to rile him, distracting from the dragons enough to allow them through his defenses.

Eventually, however, Eneru snapped.

“SANGO!”

Hikari swallowed the lightning, but the force alone tossed everyone right off their feet, into buildings and wells and the cobblestone pathways that were only partially softened by moss.

Grunting as a piece of rubble fell off his back, Zoro pressed a hand to Sora’s forehead as the young dragon whimpered, and Gina slumped in a mound of debris, hissing at the awkward angle of her leg as she shifted to check on a dazed Chopper.

Robin was more bemused than anything when Hikari rose from shielding her and Nami’s fall, trilling in concern at where Gemi and Mini were sprawled on the ground, thoroughly stunned.

“It’s okay…” She assured, stumbling upright. “We’ve got this…”

The twin Spirits nodded before fading back through their Gate, much to Wyper’s surprise.

“You’re…”

“Did you truly think you could defeat God?!” Eneru boomed, his lackadaisical attitude burned down to outrage, and Hikari giggled.

“I wasn’t trying to beat you.” She replied, and Zoro started to laugh as he realized what was going on. “I was stalling you.”

The fallen snake shuttered for a moment before two shapes flew from its open jaws, and even Robin had to cover up a smile.

“ENERU!!!” Luffy roared as Carla flew him right toward the bemused ‘God’. “I’M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!!”

Eneru hardly seemed impressed, not even bothering to dodge-

And Luffy slammed him into the ground like a rubbery ballistic missile without so much as slowing down.

Nami’s jaw audibly hit the floor.

“I should have seen that coming.” Robin admitted.

“Kari-chan!” Luffy called as he popped out of the dust-cloud, expression furiously blank as Eneru wheezed, stunned by the blow and the implications of it. “Did he hurt you?”

“Yeah.” She admitted, rubbing at a mostly-healed burn on her shoulder in a gesture that made Zoro’s hackles rise. “But you’re here now, right captain?”

Luffy nodded sharply, glaring down the so-called ‘God’ as he staggered up.

“No one hurts my crew. Gum-Gum Pistol!”

And for once, Eneru was on the wrong end of a one-sided battle.

Sora squeaked when she was suddenly scooped up, and Gina hissed when she was tossed over Zoro’s shoulder, holding Chopper tight.

“Move!”

The Straw Hats ran out of the danger-zone at top speed, Nami glancing back at the rush of electricity and crack of stone as the pair raged around the Giant Jack.

“Why are they staying there?”

“To reach the bell.” Robin answered, slowing to a stop in the relative safety of the trees.

“The bell?”

All heads turned in surprise to find Wyper had followed, though with much less aggression than before, Aisa clinging to his arm and Pierre hopping over to a rousing Gan Fall.

“It’s the most likely place for it to have ended up.” The archaeologist explained, watching as Chopper examined Gina’s leg. “Four hundred years ago, an explorer told a lie that he saw a city of gold. Although people laughed at him, his descendants believed his words and are still searching for this city of gold in the Blue Sea.”

This revelation jarred him more than a furious thunderclap and war-cry splitting the air.

“If we ring the golden bell, we can let them know that the city of gold is in the sky. With the way these ruins fell on the Giant Jack, it would have pierced right underneath the bell."

“So the bell is probably at the top.” Hikari realized, squeaking when blue cloth fell over her head.

“Need to stop losing your clothes.” Zoro grumbled, maneuvering the pinkette into his somewhat-battered tank top.

“Wasn’t my fault this time.” She argued, pulling out that old green bandana to tie her hair up in a ponytail, keys jingling merrily with the movement.

Then the ground rumbled, as if being shaken from its core, and Nami clung to Robin immediately.

“What was that?!”

“An earthquake?” Chopper surmised, Sora’s ears flicking forward.

“What’s an earthquake?”

“So, not an earthquake.” Robin surmised as Gina pressed her ear to the packed dirt with a frown of concentration.

“Definitely something moving...Lots of parts, some sort of...humming?”

Spotting the mischievous glint in those dark eyes, Zoro quirked a brow, and Hikari snickered.

Aisa yelped at a great CRASH of displaced earth, attention snapping around as what seemed to be a truly massive ship literally floated out from behind the trees, glinting with generous application of gold.

Eneru cackled, almost fully unhinged, and spread his arms grandly.

“Behold! The Ark Maxim, the ship that will ferry God to-”

A strange grinding sound cut through his speech, and Luffy tilted his head in a manner much like a curious puppy.

“Is it supposed to be spinning like that?”

Said ship was indeed spinning, not only horizontally but almost rolling upside-down, black smoke puffing out around where paddles stuck out of the hull, looking very much like a drunken sea turtle trying to swim in a straight line while failing miserably.

“I’ll admit, I’m a little underwhelmed.” Nami voiced, unimpressed, and Chopper nodded.

“Really underwhelming.”

“Kinda expected better quality.” Gina agreed, Sora shaking her head.

“Sumimasen, but that’s sad…”

Hikari’s giggles turned into almost hysterical laughter, and Zoro had to brace an arm around her waist to keep the pinkette from toppling outright.

“You’re a little shit.” The swordsman noted, unable to fully swallow a chuckle at the dumbfounded expression on Eneru’s face as he watched the Ark Maxim fall into the cloud-sea past Upper Yard’s shore.

"Gum-Gum Bazooka!"

The blow sent Eneru flying upward, and Luffy followed, racing up the Giant Jack as his opponent attempted to retreat.

Too soon, their clash was little more than bursts of light and puffs of debris, going high up past layer after layer of island-cloud where even Hikari’s sensitive hearing could only pick up the vaguest sounds.

“Do you not worry for him?” Gan Fall wondered, and Chopper blinked at him, nonplussed.

“Huh?”

“Why would we worry about him?” Gina wondered, rolling her ankle experimentally.

“Luffy’s going to win.” Nami asserted, unwavering. “He always does.”

“That guy doesn’t stand a chance.” Zoro agreed.

“None of them ever do.” Hikari mused, running a hand over Sora’s hair when the Sky Dragon pressed between them.

“Really?”

“Yeah!” Chopper assured, grinning. “He beat up Wapol, and Crocodile, too! Luffy never stays down!”

“He’s certainly persistent.” Robin noted, amused. “I’m sure he won’t stop until he rings the bell for Montblanc Cricket.”

“Hey, guys!”

The unexpected shout had everyone turning to meet the newcomers.

“Usopp! Sanji-kun!”

“Nami-san!” Said chef sang, almost dancing on air. “Robin-chan! Hikari-hime! I cannot describe the relief I feel at seeing all of you after so long!”

“What happened to you two?” Hikari wondered, taking in her rather singed crew-mates with furrowed brows. “And where are-?”

“SENSEI!!!”

“My boys!” The pinkette cooed, catching the four Dugongs in a hug and fussing over their new bandages. “Are you okay?”

“We should be asking _you_ that!” Leonardo protested, clinging to her arm.

“That jerk Eneru came by to taunt us, so we got worried.” Raphael admitted, Donatello and Michelangelo wrapping around her neck with big, worried eyes.

“Did he hurt you, sensei?”

“It’s so sweet of you to worry about me, but I’m fine.” Hikari assured, eyes turning skyward at a particularly impressive explosion. “Luffy’s taking care of it.”

And, with a clear note that had not rang in four hundred years, the bell sang.


	22. Skypiea Arc: Part 5

Leaning back against a chunk of broken ruins, Hikari watched as Chopper checked Gan Fall’s reflexes, furry face focused on his reactions and the dilation of his pupils, blinking slowly when Zoro plopped down next to her with a grunt.

“Here.”

It took a moment for her eyes to focus on the metal charm being offered, and huffed.

“Keep it.” She muttered, pushing the charm back into Zoro’s palm and leaning on his shoulder with a sigh. “Need it more than me.”

The swordsman scoffed, but returned the fairy to its new place on Wado’s hilt before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Don’t need it.” He grumbled, pressing a kiss to Hikari’s mussed hair. “Need you.”

The pinkette hid a tired smile against his neck, already falling into dreams.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the battle won, and the evacuees of Angel Island joining the Shandians in throwing a victory party, Zoro found himself on the fringes of their revelry, barely able to hear the music and laughter that had been going on for two days now outside this tent.

None of that mattered, not when Hikari was curled up in a tight little ball on his lap, shaking down to her bones and crying so quietly she could hardly breath.

She had been running on panic and fury and not a little bit of bloodthirstiness since being taken, but now that the danger was gone and she had fallen asleep for so long to heal, the whole situation seemed to crash on her at once.

Chin resting on her mussed hair, Zoro just held on quietly, a hand covering hers where it was wrapped around the fairy pendant that now had a new home on Wado’s hilt.

“I couldn’t stop him…” Hikari whispered, so quietly that no one else but a dragon could have deciphered the words from even a foot away. “I tried, I tried so hard…But…"

"I know." He muttered, rocking gently from side to side. "I know."

Her fingers flexed, pressed against warm skin and gripping warmed metal, and Zoro twisted the fabric of his own shirt over her hip.

"It reminded me of my father."

This admission came out painfully, like ripping out a knife to keep a wound from festering, and made his jaw clench.

Star Island was far behind them now, but the swordsman still remembered the old fear in her eyes, the instinctive aversion, that had no place in the confident, strong woman that had faced down Sea Kings, Warlords, and a Luffy determined to eat every scrap of meat on the Going Merry.

"He didn't beat you." Zoro reminded her, with the same conviction that he had used to make that vow at the Baratie. "He knocked you down, but you got back up and made sure he _hurt_."

Hikari was quiet for a long moment, the echo of Gina's laughter coming through the trees and Sora's squeal of delight when a Heavy Point Chopper tossed her into the air, cheering, while the Dugongs urged him to throw the now-wingless Sky Dragon higher.

"I won’t let it happen again.” The pinkette promised, and Zoro closed his eyes, smelling ozone and cool summer nights and warm sunlight in her hair.

“I know.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Here.”

Nami blinked blearily over her breakfast as a steel-colored, spherical Dial was dropped into her hand, confused.

“What’s this?”

“Eisen Dial.” Gina grumbled around her own meal, smacking away Luffy’s stretching fingers. “Makes clouds like iron. Figured you could have Usopp put it in your staff-thing.”

The idea rolled around in her mind a moment before the navigator smiled, and Michelangelo yelped when Gina nearly kicked him in the head while being dragged into a hug.

“That’s so sweet!”

“When did you go looking for that?” Zoro wondered, unable to help a snicker at how the Iron Dragon started flailing to free herself. “Wasn’t it part of that priest’s sword?”

“Oh, I helped her track it down yesterday in the ruins.” Hikari remembered, glancing up from handing Chopper another honey roll. “She said it would be useful.”

“This acts like a Milky Dial, right?” Usopp wondered, looking over the new device with interest. “Yeah, I can work this into a new design along with a couple other Dials.”

“Actually, could you help me with upgrading my weapon?” Donatello wondered, smacking Raphael’s flipper when he tried to remove some bandages.

“Me, too!” Michelangelo added, waving excitedly at the thought.

“Could use a couple extra tricks.” Raphael admitted, scarfing down his portion of sky-eel.

“Of course I can!” Usopp replied, striking a pose with his fork. “I am the great inventor Usopp! I can build anything!”

“Cool!” Chopper cheered, Sora blinking curiously.

“Really?”

“Grain of salt, sweetheart.” Hikari cautioned blandly, rolling her eyes as Sanji and Zoro started their typical morning fight and created an opening for Luffy to steal their eggs. “Grain of salt.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sanji, I swear on all the stars in the sky, if you don’t back off-”

“My apologies, Hikari-hime.” The chef blubbered, unable to decide between fanning her with a repurposed leaf, offering himself as a chair, or feeding her fruits by hand. “I’m just so happy you’re alright…”

“Now that you mention it…” Nami voiced from where she was reclined on a beach chair taken off the Going Merry, fruity drink in hand. “Gina and Sora told us eating a different element usually kills dragons. How’d you survive?”

“It hurt like a bitch, but I got over it.” Hikari replied, shrugging.

“You keep reminding me of Natsu every time I turn my back, hime.”

“Good afternoon, Leo-san.” Robin greeted from where she was reading a book, and the Celestial Spirit bent into a neat bow.

“Good afternoon, Robin-san. I’m glad that all of you are doing well.”

“Natsu?” Chopper piped up from where he was testing Gina’s knee and hip joints.

“An old friend.” Leo answered, unable to help a smile. “And Hikari-hime’s ancestor.”

“Ancestor?” Sora wondered, testing the word on her tongue.

“My distant grandfather on my mother’s side.” Hikari explained, and Sanji paused.

“Are you saying that her ancestor did something similar?”

“Almost exactly the same.” The Celestial Spirit answered, hands in his pockets. “Natsu Dragneel was given the power willingly, of course, but he became a Lightning Fire Dragon in the same way Hikari-hime is now a Lightning Celestial Dragon.”

A jaw dropped as the two younger dragons registered this, and Chopper’s eyes lit up with wonder.

“Awesome!”

“What did you expect?” Zoro voiced as he walked up, handing over a mug of sweet-tasting beer that she accepted with a quick kiss that made Sanji deflate. “She’s Kari.”

A smile spread across the pinkette’s face, that blazing-bright sunshine smile they had fought so hard to keep burning, and Zoro could not help kissing that summery spark off her mouth.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bonfire raged high enough to put smoke in Upper Yard’s highest branches, shadows flickering in undulating waves as Skypieans and Shandians and pirates danced, the golden belfry gleaming.

Sora watched the display with wide, curious eyes, safely tucked against Hikari’s chest and with Chopper half-asleep in her lap, Zoro’s arm wrapping around all of them and Gina a warm weight leaning against his other arm, nursing a mug of juice, the four Dugongs snoring opposite in a pile of flippers and shell.

The celebration was stretching into the third night, and she was amazed to see Luffy spinning past gracelessly, laughing as loud as he had been at the start.

“He’s like that.” Hikari noted fondly, a feather-scaled ear twitching back towards her. “You should’ve seen him back at Cocoyashi, or even in Alubarna. Barely took a night to rest before he was off partying.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Zoro agreed, tugging playfully on a pigtail.

“Or go crazy.” Gina added, snickering. “Either or.”

A disembodied hand offered her two cups of juice, and Sora accepted them before glancing towards Robin, who smiled cryptically.

“You’ll do fine.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perched on a curve of unearthed rock, Hikari took in the sight of Shandora’s legendary golden bell, sunlight shining off the gold where vines and vegetation had not taken root.

Skypieans and Shandians alike were staring in awe, amazed at this mythical tale come to life before them, even if a column had been broken off by Luffy’s enthusiastic strike and it’s short trip down to Upper Yard proper.

“So this is the Poneglyph…”

“The stone that our ancestors risked the city’s life to protect…”

“Just what is written on it, Chief?”

Sora’s ears twitched at this, one hand pressed to the gold, and Gina glanced up from the broken sword she was shearing apart.

“Something we’re better off not knowing.” The old Shandian decided, face shadowed by the pelt of a cloud-wolf.

“Hold our true motive in your hearts and speak not of it.”

Robin’s voice startled everyone, and she approached the Poneglyph with calm confidence.

“We are the ones who weave history with the sounding of the grand belfry.”

“How do you know those words?” The chief wondered, and Hikari passed a hand over Sora’s hair when the Sky Dragon chirped curiously.

“They were carved on the Shandoran ruins. So you were the keepers, entrusted with this for generations.” The archaeologist replied, looking over the symbols quietly for a moment. “Poseidon, the ‘ancient weapon’ named after a God…It’s whereabouts…Just as I thought, this was a disappointment.”

“Poseidon…” Hikari mused, and Gina grunted, frowning.

“Like Pluton?”

“Seems to be. The Poneglyphs in Alabasta talked about Pluton, just like this one is talking about Poseidon…”

“But she’s looking for something else?” Sora caught on, ears swiveling forward. “What about those symbols?”

Robin pulled up short at this, gaze snapping around to the Poneglyphs carved into the gold next to the dark-stone plaque that took center stage.

“Gol D Roger…I made it here. I will guide this text to the ends of the earth. Pirate Gol D Roger.” She read, amazed. “The Pirate King…Could this mean that he came to this sky island, too? What on earth do these words mean? No, more importantly, why can he use these characters?”

“So it says Roger?” Gan Fall voiced from his perch a bit further off, calm. “He’s a Blue Sea pirate who came to this sky more than twenty years ago. So his name is engraved there?”

“Seems that way.” Hikari answered, already knowing how excited Luffy would be by the news.

“I don’t know how he reached this bell, but this sure is indelible proof that he did.” Robin agreed, thoughtful. “Come to think of it, there’re two kinds of Poneglyph stones. Ones with information, and others that indicate their whereabouts…And this stone is one of the ones with information. It couldn’t be…Could the Rio Poneglyph be…?”

Gina paused mid-chew, bloody eyes sharp, at the reminder of Robin’s dream.

“Chief, this Poneglyph has already fulfilled its role.” The archaeologist revealed. “I bet those Poneglyphs with information scattered around the world will, when put together, become one text that will fill the Void Century for the first time. In other words, the text completed by connecting them…That is the Rio Poneglyph, which still does not exist. Gol D Roger, Pirate King, definitely delivered this text to its destination.”

“Then…does that mean that our duty has been fulfilled as well?” The Shandian chief wondered, tearing up. “We don’t…have to fight any longer?”

The people crowded around in worry when he collapsed in relieved sobs, and Hikari dipped her head in respect.

“So our duty has been fulfilled.”

“The feeling that straw hat kid gives me is reminiscent of Roger.” Gan Fall mused, gaze turning to the three dragons sitting closer to the bell. “Is it my imagination?”

“Nope.” Hikari answered immediately, Gina releasing a sharp-toothed grin.

“He’s gonna be Pirate King, after all.”

“Sumimasen, I think so, too.” Sora agreed, smiling.

“His name is Monkey D Luffy. My interest in him never fades.” Robin stated, unable to help the curl of her own mouth as the Sky Knight nodded.

“D? I see. He’s got the same letter in his name.”

“Yes, and I’m sure it’s a big issue that has something to do with history.”

“By the way, young ladies.” The Shandian chief managed to say, rising. “You all wanted gold, right? You said it’s more valuable than Vearth in the Blue Sea. How about taking the broken belfry column, though we can’t give you the bell…”

“Are you sure?” Hikari wondered, brow furrowing. “You just got this back…”

“Naturally, we have to show our appreciation to you somehow.”

“That’s right!”

“Don’t hold back!”

“They’ll be happy to hear that.” Robin agreed, and the pinkette eventually shrugged.

“If you insist.”

Pulling out two keys, she stood and awed the sky-people all over again.

“Open, Gate of the Maiden! Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! VIRGO! TAUROS!”

“I’m glad to see you well, hime.” The maid Spirit voiced, bowing, as her companion cheered.

“Sexy as ever, hime! If that bastard had marked up your pretty body, I’d have crushed him with my axe!”

BAM!

“Do you ever learn?” Hikari scolded, mildly annoyed, before shaking the moment off. “We’ll need your help moving this column. Virgo, if you could get some rope?”

“Of course, hime.”

Jaws dropped when long coils of thick rope were produced from the folds of her skirt, Gina snickering as they were knotted on each end of the column, before Hikari and Sora sprouted wings to lift the entire chunk of gold off the ground horizontally.

This allowed Virgo and Tauros to join Gina underneath, taking some of the weight on their own shoulders, and Robin quirked a brow, impressed, before adding her own limbs as support and leading the way.

The rest of their crew had decided to excavate the sky-snake’s innards, now that it was unconscious from drinking and partying, and Hikari was not at all surprised to see them all still there with multiple full bags-

“EEEEEEEEEE!!!”

The high pitch of that squeal nearly knocked all three dragons for a loop, a dust cloud almost blinding Robin as Nami raced over to embrace the gold with her whole body, still squealing.

“Holy shit, down, put it down!” Hikari hissed, collapsing once her feet touched the ground and trying to cover her ears, unable to blame Tauros for retreating back through his Gate immediately.

“What is she, a banshee?!” Gina complained, wobbling almost drunkenly as Sora flopped onto her back, thoroughly dazed.

“Sumimasen, I can’t get up…”

“Whoa!” Luffy cheered, hopping around like a rubber ball. “Is all that gold for us?!”

“Looks like it.” Zoro noted, crouching to press against that spot behind Hikari’s ear that always made her melt.

“Nami-san is so cute when she sees money!” Sanji swooned, noodling in circles, as Usopp set down his sack of Dials to whistle.

“It’s huge!”

“That must be at least two billion belis worth of gold!” Donatello calculated, wide-eyed.

“Sweet!” Michelangelo cheered, joining Luffy and Chopper in jumping around.

“More impressive than what we got from the snake.” Raphael agreed, flippers crossed over his chest.

“Where are we going to put it all?” Leonardo wondered with some concern. “There’s no way this will all fit on the Merry…”

Nami almost fell off the column in tears, and Hikari waved a hand, too relieved to sit up.

“Virgo will guard it in the Celestial Spirit World, no prob-”

The pinkette wheezed when she suddenly had a navigator-sized weight wrap tight around her torso, turning colors at the renewed squeal that was now far closer than comfort would have allowed.

“I could kiss you!”

“Please don’t…” She rasped, pushing Nami’s face away with one hand.

“Damn it, she’s got a set of lungs…” Gina complained, helping Sora up as Virgo pat the column of gold in consideration.

“Shall I take the gold now, hime?”

“Please…” Hikari squeaked out when Nami’s grip tightened, smacking at Zoro’s leg when he started laughing.

“Very well, hime.”

The Straw Hats paused, staring, as the frankly _massive_ hunk of precious metal disappeared seamlessly into the folds of Virgo’s skirt, and a line of blood escaped Sanji’s nose as she bowed, already fading.

“I await your next call, hime.”

“Sumimasen, is Sanji-san okay?” Sora worried, and Raphael scoffed as the cook practically melted into a puddle of love-juice.

“Nope.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Everyone! We can see it now!”

Conis’ shout from the nearby waver had the Straw Hats gathering on the Going Merry’s deck as a colorful gate appeared among the clouds, topped by a genuine rainbow.

“So we can go down through there?” Donatello voiced, leaning over the railing next to Chopper.

“Man, I thought we’d have more time…” Raphael grumbled, Leonardo nodding.

“I almost don’t want to go…”

“Yeah, now that we’re about to go back, I admit I hate to leave.” Sanji agreed, and Zoro pat Sora’s hair as the Sky Dragon took everything in with big purple eyes.

“It’s time to say goodbye to this pure white sea.”

“The sky island was fun, though it was scary.” Chopper admitted as Michelangelo climbed onto his back.

“Yeah!”

“This’s gonna be just as fun.” Gina hypothesized, smirking. “We’re going straight down a Milky Road all the way back to the Blue Sea.”

“Like the world’s biggest slide.” Hikari drawled, amused at how this perked Luffy right back up.

“I wonder if we can visit the sky island again…” Nami mused, still floating at how much gold this adventure had netted them.

“Hard to tell with this place.” Usopp noted, patting his bag and the myriad of Dials he had gathered within.

Island-clouds rose up on either side, funneling the Going Merry through, with Conis, Pagaya and Suu running to follow.

“Well then, everyone! Sumimasen! We’ll say goodbye here!”

“Please take care, everyone!”

“Thanks for seeing us off!” Nami called back, ignoring Sanji’s heart-eye.

“Conis-chan! Take care of yourself!”

“Sumimasen, goodbye!” Sora shouted, waving, and Zoro squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

“Say hello to the others!” Usopp reminded them.

“Thanks for everything!” Luffy added from his seat on the figurehead, and this had Conis tearing up. “Conis, old guy, little fox! You all take care!”

“No, we should be thanking _you_! I’ll never forget you all!”

“Now, furl the sails immediately and hold on tight to the ship!” Pagaya ordered, and Hikari laughed.

“You heard him! We’re going on one hell of a ride!”

“We’re going down seven thousand meters! Course it’ll be fast!” Gina laughed out, grabbing a line tossed her way by Michelangelo to help in hoisting up the main sail.

All of the fabric was safely secured by the time the Going Merry started into the tunnel, and Nami checked their Log Pose with a smile.

“Now, captain, we got the Log for the next island!”

“Yeah!” The rubber boy cheered, grin widening as they slipped into darkness. “Once we get off from here, we’ll start on a new adventure again! Guys, you ready?!”

“YEAH!!!”

The Milky Road dipped under them, and the crew cried out as the Going Merry gave way to gravity, gaining speed thanks to the steep angle-

“Everyone! Be careful while dropping!” Conis warned just before they lost sight of her, and Hikari paused.

“Dropping?”

And that was about when they ran out of Milky Road.

There was no time to even scream before gravity, cruel mistress that it was, grabbed hold and yanked them down viciously through the air.

The short note of a whistle, and their panic changed focus when a huge pink, purple-spotted octopus shot out of the clouds to wrap its tentacles around the Going Merry.

“Oh, COME ON!” Hikari bit out, tumbling back at the sudden lurch beneath her feet before everything steadied.

“Oh, it’s an octopus balloon.” Sora realized, sitting up from where Gina and Chopper had tackled her into the mast. “Sumimasen…”

“Hey, look!” Luffy shouted, perched on the railing like a monkey. “This is so cool! This is fun!”

“I wanna hit him…” Gina rumbled, sitting up with a glower.

“Get in line.” Hikari hissed, cracking her knuckles.

“I thought that I was finally gonna go to the netherworld…” Usopp admitted, teary-eyed.

A clear note from above cut through their annoyance and fear, drawing all eyes back up towards Skypiea as the bell rang, loud as it ever had back on the Blue Sea.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We’ve finally become super rich!” Luffy cheered, sitting in the pile of gold they had acquired from the sky-snake in the galley. “What shall we buy?! How about buying a huge bronze statue?!”

“Why would we need a statue?” Hikari scolded, bonking him on the head.

“We should increase the number of cannons!” Usopp suggested. “Let’s buy ten of them! Ten!”

BAM!

“And who’s gonna be using all those cannons, idiot?”

“Nami-san! I want a lockable refrigerator!” Sanji cooed, spinning up to an unimpressed Nami.

“Don’t be stupid!” Their captain retorted, frowning. “What’re we gonna do if we get hungry?! I object!”

BONK!

“That’s just why we should buy it, you dumbass!”

“I want some books!” Chopper asked, looking up at Hikari with big, hopeful eyes. “I want to read medical books from other countries!”

“Of course, sweetie.” The pinkette cooed, scooping him up for a good cuddle. “I’ll get you all the books you want.”

“Hey, hold on a second, you guys!” Nami cut through. “We’ll split the treasure once we get back down, okay? If we buy whatever you guys like, I have a feeling that it won’t do us any good.”

“You’re right…” Hikari admitted with a sigh. “We should be focusing more on repairs for Merry and stocking up on supplies.”

“Navigator-san.” Robin called from outside, leaning on the railing. “I wonder where this ship is heading.”

“Where? The next island-”

Nami’s horrified scream woke up Gina and Sora with a start on the deck, and Zoro quickly after, cursing at where their sudden claws had stuck in his skin.

“We started riding an air current at some point, and now we’re drifting!” She wailed, earning a flat look from both Zoro and Gina below.

“Oh, you mean that breeze?” Leonardo wondered, sitting up from his meditation.

“Is that bad?” Michelangelo asked, having toppled from his handstand push-ups.

“Of course it is! As it stands, we don’t know where on the sea we’ll land!”

“Since when did we know that?” Hikari deadpanned, earning a pointed look before Nami looked around with frustration.

“What’re we gonna do? In this state, I can’t set the sails and control the ship.”

“Well, don’t worry.” Luffy brushed off as Zoro settled back down, Sora curling up on his lap like a cat. “We’ll just head back to the next island once we reach the sea.”

“You just blurt things out casually, as always…”

“Not like we got much choice.” Raphael pointed out, spinning his sai through kata.

“We shouldn’t lose the Log that easily, and we have plenty of supplies on board to get us to the next island pretty well.” Donatello agreed, tinkering with a small device in her flippers.

“But…”

“What is it, Sanji-kun?” Nami wondered, seeing his gaze focused on the octopus above.

“Well…I guess it was my imagination.”

“What are you talking about?” Usopp wondered, glancing up curiously.

“No, nothing…”

Hikari shrugged after a moment, heading down to join Zoro and Sora without a second thought.

“Then it’s probably fine.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Damn.” Gina whistled, staring up at the towering stack of crates that Sora was holding up with one hand, the Dugongs balancing on different sections as they tried to knock each other off. “I knew you guys were bored, but really?”

“You say that like this is strange.” Hikari noted, frowning in concentration as she held a small ball of starlight over her shoulder, providing light to read by now that the sun had set.

“If you’re bored, come here! This is fun!”

The entire crew went quiet at Luffy’s faint voice.

“That doesn’t sound good.” Leonardo noted, hanging over the edge of a crate with his tail with Raphael trying to yank him off by the shell.

“Nope.” His three brothers agreed, frozen in place.

“Luffy! Where are you?” Sanji called out as murmurs filled the deck.

“I’m over here! Everyone, come up here, too! This is fun!”

“Please tell me he’s not jumping on the only thing keeping us from falling to our deaths.” Hikari stated tightly, and Zoro sighed as he leaned back over the railing.

“Can’t.”

“No, Luffy! Come back down!” Sanji suddenly shouted, startling Sora into dropping the tower of crates and her Dugong brothers. “Hey Luffy, stop it! This octopus is shrinking! If we don’t do anything, we’ll fall!”

“WHAT!?!”

Throwing aside her book, Hikari leaped out of the Merry on scaled wings, spiraling up over the octopus’ head to catch Luffy before he came back down on another bounce.

“Are you trying to kill us?!”

Both blinked at a sudden, fading screaming, and looked down to see the octopus balloon, and the Going Merry with it, dropped like a stone out of the sky.

“…Fuck.”

“Go, Kari-chan, go!” Luffy ordered quickly, rubbery arms wrapping around her torso as Hikari dove.

There was a familiar shout, and the pinkette blinked when she saw Sora spin herself around the hull, Usopp on her back-

Whirling to avoid ramming into the suddenly-not-falling octopus, Hikari swooped in and embraced Sora fiercely, knocking poor Usopp into the mast and nearly giving Luffy whiplash.

“I wondered what was gonna happen for a moment there!” The rubber boy voiced, cackling with relief as he pulled free.

“Yeah, seriously, I thought that was it.” Nami agreed, a hand pressed to her heart.

“Good job, kid.” Gina praised, snickering at the blush that filled Sora’s face.

“Sumimasen, it was Usopp-san’s idea…”

And then the octopus balloon snapped to regular size.

“Oh, **_COME ON_**!!!” Hikari nearly shouted as the Going Merry plummeted once more, pulling out a gold key. “Open, Gate of the Ram! ARIES!”

“Wool Cushion!”

The fluffy material spiraled up to meet them, cradling the Merry’s battered hull before depositing it in the water with a great SPLASH that only half-drowned the crew.

“Nami-san! Robin-chan! Hikari-hime! Aries-chan! Are you okay?” Sanji panicked once the deluge died down, scrambling upright.

“At least we know _you’re_ okay…” The pinkette grumbled, running a hand down Sora’s back when she whimpered as Aries faded.

“Is anyone hurt?” Zoro demanded, lifting himself up, and Gina did a thumbs-up from where she was buried under the Dugongs and Chopper.

“Just peachy…”

“That startled me!” Nami complained, breathless. “The octopus suddenly shrunk all the way!”

“I wonder if the air leaked out.” Robin mused, unbothered by all the wet.

“Still, we really went to an incredible place, didn’t we?” Sanji voiced as Luffy pulled the octopus off his face.

“Now that we’ve fallen, it’s so far up.” The archaeologist agreed, and Nami nodded, wringing the water from her shirt.

“It’s as if we were dreaming.”

“It’s a dream land.” Chopper stated, starry-eyed, which was mimicked by Michelangelo.

“Think we’ll ever go back?”

“You might be able to get closer if you die.” The swordsman teased, snickering when Hikari’s elbow banged his ribs, and Usopp lifted his head in surprise.

“Zoro, so you think you can go to heaven?”

“You jerk!”

“Well, things’re calm now at any rate.” Sanji decided, heading up for the galley. “I’ll make coffee or something.”

“I’d rather have dinner, Sanji!”

“Shocker.” Raphael drawled at Luffy’s declaration, not even bothering to get up.

“I’m saying I’ll get on it right away, so have some coffee and wait!”

“Okay…”

Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello cried out when Gina bolted upright, blood-red eyes wide, and Hikari hissed moments before floodlights clicked on in the night, illuminating the Going Merry like a moth in front of a flame as an alarm blared and hundreds of footsteps thundered over the surrounding rock.

“ ** _FUCK_**.”


End file.
